Yugioh Vrains White Dragon Emperor
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Dimension war. Just when Ash's life started to get boring, things got exciting when he, his girlfriend Lulu Obsidian and their daughter Saya is pulled into a new world with Duel monsters, where they help an AI called Azure. Watch as Ash, Lulu and Saya journey in this new world and to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, it's time for the rewrite of Vrains.**

 **Chapter 1: A new world and new adventure.**

 **(Xyz dimension)**

 **Ring.**

A high school bell ring, signalling that school was over of the day. Lots of teenagers walked out of Heartland city's high school with their school bags on their backs. Among the high school students were a 17-year-old boy and a 16-year-old girl.

The Boy had Dark hair that was the same style as Yusei Fudo's hair, only red high lights, same skin, a yellow criminal mark like Yusei's mark on his face, wearing a Black long sleeve hoodie jacket over a Blue shirt, a Dragon pendent around his neck, Black gloves that looked like dragon claws that reach his elbows with custom made scales on the gloves, Black long track pants with Blue highlights on his pants, White shoes with black high lights. The most unusual part was his eyes. His eyes were half brown and half crimson.

The girl next to him had beautiful Black long hair that reaches her waist, even with a bird hair clip holding her hair, dark purple bangs on the side of her face, white skin, beautiful violet eyes, wearing a Black dress that reaches her kneels, Black long fingerless gloves that reach her elbows, Purple long stockings, Purple high heels, bird wing shape earrings and a bracelet on her left hand.

These two teenagers were Ash Ketchum or Satoshi Fudo and Lulu Obsidian, only older and much better Duellist then before.

It's been 2 years since the Dimensional war ended and peace return to the 4 dimensions. Ash, Zarc and Ray defeated the Demon overlord together in the final battle. Zarc and Ray were split back into their counterparts, while Ash trapped in the nether world after the battle.

Everyone's memories of the dimension war were forgotten. Declan held a tournament to get the lancers of the Standard dimension back together and helped them remember Ash, plus the Dimensional war.

Yuya travelled through the four dimensions to save Ash from the nether world, but in order to gather enough energy to make the travel to the nether world, Yuya had to defeat Dennis, Shay, Rose, Declan and even his counterparts, using Ash's deck. Yuya won all the duels, gathered enough energy to travel to the nether world thanks to Leo Akaba's machine that would allow anyone to go to the nether world.

Yuya found Ash after traveling for an hour, giving Ash his deck back. Ash thanked Yuya, but before they could leave, the King of the nether world appeared, shifting into a darker form of Ash to challenge them to a Duel. It was pretty tough, even when it was two against one, but together Yuya and Ash defeat the King and returned home.

Ash was reunited with his family, adopted family and law family, who became close friends. The war was finally over with the four Dimensions entering an era of peace. 2 years have passed since then. Ash has become a Pro duellist in all four dimensions with his White Dragon, Blue Eyes and Dragunity deck; but hasn't used the God cards in any duels since then, with Ash keeping in contact with all his family members, even adopted family.

Ash still had his harem with Lulu, Rin, Zuzu, Celina, Rio, Verity and Saya. treated them all with love and kindness, making all girls happy to be with him. Ash hasn't given up on duelling and trains every day to get better.

He even goes back to the Pokémon world to continue his Pokémon journey with his Pokémon to become a Pokémon master. He completed his journey last year through completing the Kanto league and become the Kanto Pokémon league champion, with his Pokémon after his journey through the Alola region, having went there to join the Pokémon School.

Pikachu stays behind in the Pokémon world when Ash goes back to his world, but comes back from time to time to look after his Pokémon. He comes back often to train his with Pokémon and defend his title. He would sometimes bring Lulu and Saya to the Pokémon world to watch his battles.

Zarc lives on through Yuya' Pendent with his Supreme King monsters, watching his counterparts grow. Like Zarc, Ray lives on through her counterpart's bracelets, with Ash visiting with Saya to spend time as a family.

Yuya has become a pro Duellist in standard as well, having become a great Dueltainer. Yugo and Yuto, like Yuya becoming pro duellist as well. Yuri just duels for fun now and doesn't enter Duel Tournaments. Krystal and her counterparts live in their dimensions to be with their boyfriends as well, duelling for fun as well. All the reincarnated Duellists of the past have been living happy lives as well.

The Lancers have all become powerful duellist in the four dimensions. Riley, Leo and Luna are on their way to become the youngest Pro duellists soon as well while Declan keeps doing his duties as LEO cooperation president, only his mother and father helping him now.

Right now, Ash and Lulu have just finished High School for the day in Heartland high school. Ash decided to continue going to school in the XYZ Dimension, since the XYZ dimension was the one he's been too the most.

Shay has started to teach younger duellist how to duel as well. His still in a good relationship with Ash's sister, Rose, even though Ash keeps his eyes on them, with Rose doing the same as her boyfriend whenever he goes out on a date.

Shay, Yuma, Tori, the former Barian emperors, Yuto, Saya, Allen, Kite, Shark and Rio go to different high schools now, while everyone else goes to school in their dimensions. Lulu has also become a powerful duellist, even more powerful then Shay. She however, can't defeat Ash yet.

Lulu is the strongest female duellist in heartland though, while also being the most beautiful. Ash however, is not the strongest duellist in heartland; He was the strongest duellist in all four dimensions. His trained so hard that it's almost impossible to defeat him now.

In the Spirit world, Stardust and the White Dragons have been living a happy life. They all have mates now. Just like their master, the White Dragons are mates with the monsters of Lulu, Celina, Zuzu, Rin, Sayaka and Rio.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon is still the leader of the White Dragons and has had many children. He has an Ice Wing best hybrid Dragon Daughter from Ice Beast Zerofyne, a Fairy Dragon hybrid son from Fairy cheer girl, a Spell caster Dragon hybrid son from Winter Bell, A Dragon Cat hybrid son from Cat Dancer, A Fairy Dragon hybrid daughter from Mozarta, A Dragon son from Black Rose Dragon, a Dragon Daughter from Ancient Fairy Dragon and finally a Bird Dragon hybrid daughter from Nightingale again, with Stardust and Nightingale's first child being loved by all monsters.

Saya has also officially started her duelling journey a year ago and so far, she is quite good. Currently Ash and Lulu were walking side by side to the car park of their High school.

"Once again, a wonderful day of boredom had ended''. Ash exclaimed as he took a sigh from exhaustion from another day of High school, making Lulu giggle next to him. "Can't you go for one day of school, without complaining''. Lulu said to her boyfriend, making Ash look at her. "Sure, if it involves something that's new and not something I already know''. Ash replied to his girlfriend, making Lulu giggle again.

Ash and Lulu arrived at the parking area where Ash parked his Duel Runner, only to see their daughter Saya waiting for them. Saya is now 7-years-old. Her Dark and marron hair was now as long as Lulu's hair, her dark grey eyes still as lovely as ever. She was wearing a Black shirt like Celina used to wear, a Pink open jacket over it, Pink skirt, black stockings and black high heels.

Saya smiled when she saw her parents. "Hi Mama, Papa''. Saya greeted her parents, feeling as happy as usual. Ash and Lulu sighed, before they smiled at Saya. "Saya, we told you to stay at home''. Ash said to his daughter, wishing that Saya stayed at home and not left the house again to come to their high school.

Saya smiled at Ash in response. "It was getting bored waiting for you two, so I came over here so I wouldn't have to wait''. Saya said to her father, telling him why she was here. Ash sighed, while Lulu giggled at her daughter's answer. Saya then went up to Lulu to give her mother a hug, which Lulu welcomed with her own hug. Ash held his right hand out to his duel runner, before crimson Fire appeared over the Duel runner, before the fire disappeared and the Duel Runner was gone.

"Let's go for a walk''. Ash said to his long-time girlfriend and daughter, making Lulu and Saya look at him. "This is surprising, you wanting to take a walk/ Alright, Papa''. Lulu and Saya said to Ash, making him smile at seeing them agree to his request.

Ash, Lulu and Saya walked out of the car park of the high school. Soon they were now walking through Heartland Park, with the sun starting to set. Ash was walking with his hands in his pockets; Lulu and Saya were walking together with Saya holding her mother's right hand with her left hand with a smile.

"This is a nice way to spend the afternoon. Spending time together like a family''. Lulu stated, enjoying her time together with her boyfriend and daughter. Saya smiled at her mother. "I think so too, I really enjoy our time together, Mama, Papa''. Saya said to her mother and father, while turning to look at Ash, who smiled at her. "I enjoy our time together as well, Saya''. Ash said to his daughter, making Saya smile more.

However, Ash put his hand in his left pocket and brought out a deck of cards. This deck is his deck. The famous White Dragon Deck, the most powerful deck used by the White Dragon Emperor, which is Ash. Ash looked down at the top card of his deck, which is Novaforce Stardust Dragon, which Lulu took notice of her boyfriend looking down at his deck. "What's wrong Ash''. Lulu said to her boyfriend, calling him by the name he goes by now.

Ash took a deep sigh, before he looked at Lulu. "I can't find any strong duellist anymore. 2 years ago, I fought with a purpose to end the Dimensional war, show the four dimensions that duelling is to make bonds and to stop Phantom. Even after the dimensional war, I still had a purpose to become the strongest pro duellist in the 4 dimensions. Now that I've accomplished my goals, I feel empty inside''. Ash explained to his girlfriend, telling her what he was feeling.

Lulu gave Ash a sad smile of understanding. She can understand what he was feeling, after all she had a goal to surpass her brother and now that she has, she doesn't have a goal anymore. "To tell the truth, I feel the same. I finally defeated my Shay in a duel, but now I don't have a goal to accomplish''. Lulu replied to her boyfriend, telling him that she feels the same as him.

Ash gave a sad smile back at Lulu, before something surprising happened that no one saw coming. A White and Blue portal suddenly appeared in front of Ash, Lulu and Saya, trying to suck everything in.

Ash held Lulu in his arms tightly, while Lulu held Saya tightly. "Why is it that all the crazy stuff always happens on short notice''. Lulu complained about a portal appearing out of nowhere. "I don't know, Mama''. Saya replied to her mother as she held on tight to her mother. "Either way, that portal is trying to suck us in, just hang on tight''. Ash said to his girlfriend and daughter as he grew his Crimson Dragon tail and had it stab the ground.

The Portal continued to suck everything and soon Ash started to get sucked in as well, while his tail still stabbed into the ground. Ash continued to hold on to Lulu, while holding his cards as well, while Lulu continued to hold Saya as well.

However, a trash can hit Ash from behind, causing him to gasp in pain as he let go of his deck and Lulu. "Oh come on, not my deck!'' Ash cried out as he was sucked into the portal with his cards.

"No, Ash! / Papa!''. Lulu and Saya called out in shock as Lulu tried to keep her ground, before Lulu was fully sucked into the portal with Saya. The Portal then fully closed, leaving the park in a mass with Heartland to not see Ash, Lulu or Saya again for a long time.

 **(Vrains Opening Song**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash are walking around Den city heading to school, with Shima running up to them, before the scene changes to George Core jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Skye Zaizen watching the sunset, before looking away as she sighs, and not to far away, Lulu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya in her mother's arms, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Ash and Yusaku are standing in a town with lots of light, looking forward, along with colourful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background, showing Ai and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku and Ash, before their duel disks activated as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appeared in link VRAINS in a Speed Duel on their duel board, duelling. Both duellists drew a card as their ace monsters Decode Talker, Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Blue Link Dragon appeared, standing and flying besides their duellists with the three dragons unleashing a cry.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS. A purple Data storm appeared, raging across Link VRAINS, with Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Blue Angel appears with her three Monsters, before the scene changes to show Gore on his duel board and his monsters, Guki Suprex and Great Orgre. Lastly, Lulu appears as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyriluse - Assembled Nightingale flying besides her.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema appears on her motorcycle before jumping and changing into her avatar as she logged into Link Vrains. Varis appears, ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him. Both Playmaker and White Dragon Mask draw a card from their decks on their duel boards, along with Varis riding his own Duel Board with Borrelload Dragon appearing, who clashed with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gore, Blue Angel, and Purple night on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.)**

In another world that also had duel monsters, a young 16-year-old male named Yusaku was heading towards his friend Kolter's food stand as usual. Yusaku is a teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard attire consists of a slate-coloured jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes and was holding his school bag over his shoulder.

Yusaku was minding his own business as he was walking through the city's park. However, he spotted someone lying down on the floor that looked a year older than him, knocked out. Yusaku gasped in shock, before he ran towards the fallen person. "Hey! Are you alright?!" Yusaku asked the unresponsive person, turning him over to reveal Ash with his eyes closed, with a little dirt on his clothes.

Yusaku took notice of some cards right near Ash, before he got interested when he saw some of Ash's Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, and Pendulum cards spread all over the ground next to Ash with Novaforce Stardust Dragon's card next to Ash's face.

Ash stirred as he opened his eyes for the first time sense the portal sucked him up. "Ow, I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow. I've gotta stop making people angry without meaning to?" Ash exclaimed, feeling control over himself, before he noticed that he was not alone.

Ash and Yusaku saw each other face to face for the first time, before Ash immediately started jumping and back flipping away from Yusaku, who got impressed with Ash's moves, while Ash narrowed his eyes at Yusaku. "Who are you?" Ash asked, suspicious of this stranger next to him after he was sucked into the portal.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who found you knocked out on the floor with a bunch of Duel Monster cards next to you". Yusaku said to Ash, which made Ash looked down, before he widens his eyes in panic when he saw all his cards on the ground. "Oh man, my deck!" Ash called out as he got down on his knees and started to pick up his cards, with Yusaku helping as out well, picking some of Ash's cards up.

Yusaku then took a really close look at Ash's cards, before he is amazed at their looks, abilities, level and power. "You must a really powerful duellist to possess cards as powerful as these for a deck." Yusaku said to Ash, while Ash turned to look at him as Yusaku handed the rest of his cards to him.

"Thanks. Also, sorry about the rude greeting. I don't know exactly where I am at the moment and being suspicious of you got me on edge". Ash replied to Yusaku, saying sorry for being suspicious. "That's alright. By the way, my name is Yusaku". Yusaku said to Ash, holding his right-hand hand towards Ash. Ash put away his deck in his jacket pocket, and held his left-hand to shake Yusaku's hand. "My name is Ash. It's nice to meet you, Yusaku". Ash introduced himself to Yusaku.

Yusaku let out a small smile as he and Ash finished his hand shake. "Nice name''. Yusaku said to Ash, telling him that he likes Ash's name. "Thanks, your name is nice as well''. Ash said to Yusaku, before he checked his other jacket pocket and brought out his Blue Eyes deck. "Thank god it's still here''. Ash said in relief when he saw his Blue eyes deck safe. Ash had left his Dark Magician deck at home with his Number cards since he only had two deck holders, so he can only bring two of his three decks a day.

Yusaku looked at Ash's Blue eyes deck in surprise at seeing Ash with a second deck. "You have another deck''. Yusaku said to Ash in surprise about Ash having another deck.

Ash looked at Yusaku and nodded to him. "This deck didn't used to belong to me. It belonged to a friend of mine named Blue. He gave me his Deck after he retired from duelling. He didn't want his Dragons to be wasted in retirement, so he wanted me to have his deck''. Ash said to Yusaku, telling him that his Blue eyes deck wasn't always his.

Yusaku looked at Ash in surprise, before he shook his head. "Anyway, what were you doing here, lying down on the ground''. Yusaku asked Ash, wondering why Ash was knocked-out. Ash shook his head in response. "Sorry Yusaku, but I don't know. All I know was that a portal appeared that sunk me up and next thing I knew when I opened my eyes, I was looking at you''. Ash said to Yusaku, not knowing what exactly happened.

Yusaku was about to say something, when both him and Ash heard a male voice. "Shock, it wasn't meant to hurt you, sorry''. A voice apologized, making Ash and Yusaku look left and right to see where that voice came from, but saw no one in the park. "Who said that?''. Ash called out, wanting to know who said that.

"Why don't you check your duel disk and see, genies''. The voice replied to the White Dragon emperor, making Ash look confused, but did what the voice asked and put his right hand in his right pocket, before he brought out his XYZ Dimension Duel Disk.

Yusaku looked at Ash's duel disk in surprise, while Ash looked at his Duel disk in confusion. Then the Duel Screen of the duel disk activated and showed a Blue dragon eye. "Hi there''. Ash's Duel disk greeted, surprising Ash and Yusaku.

"Okay now this is a first, a talking Duel disk!?''. Ash said to his Duel disk in surprise about it talking. "Your Duel Disk isn't talking, it's me inside it. The name is Azure and I'm an Ignis, or what your friend would call, an AI''. The AI inside of Ash's Duel disk called Azure said to Ash, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise.

However, Yusaku grabbed Ash's hand, before he brought it to his face to look at Azure. "Are you the program that the Knights of Hanoi have been searching for''. Yusaku asked Azure if he was what the knight of Hanoi were searching for, his tone serious. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but you got the wrong Ai. I'm, The knights of Hanoi have been searching for any of my kind, but they're currently focused on finding a different Ignis, so better luck next time''. Azure replied to Yusaku, telling him that he was not the AI that the Knights of Hanoi was looking for. Yusaku still looked serious, before he let go of Ash's hand, who brought it close to his face.

"Why did you bring me here and where is this place?''. Ash said to Azure, wanting to know why Azure took him, Lulu and Saya to this city.

"I brought you here from your world because I needed your help. My friends and I are currently being hunted down by the knights of Hanoi, which is why I need help to protect them''. Azure explained to Ash, telling him why he brought him here. Ash and Yusaku looked at Azure in confusion. "What do you mean world? I've never been to this city in any of the four dimensions''. Ash said to Azure, wanting to know what Azure meant, getting Yusaku to look at Ash in confusion about his words.

"To cut to the chase, this world is not a part of the four dimensions. You're in a completly different world than yours, but it still has Duel monsters, just like your world''. Azure said to Ash, explaining what he meant, making Ash and Yusaku widen their eyes in shock.

"You mean that you made me take a ticked to another world''. Ash said to Azure, shocked about what Azure told him. "Exactly, sorry about the rather short notice, but I couldn't exactly send a message or something''. Azure said to Ash, telling him that he indeed travelled worlds, making Ash and Yusaku stair in shock again.

"Not that I'm flattered, but why me''. Ash asked Azure, wondering why Azure chose him and how he did it. "I found this program that was somehow connected to your world. I used it to bring a Powerful Duellist to this world to help me and that Duellist turned out to be you''. Azure said to Ash, explain why he chose Ash and how he did it.

"The only drawback was that I meant to take just one duellist, but two more came along for the ride''. Azure continued, making Ash widen his eyes in shock as he remembered that Lulu and Saya were sucked up as well.

"That's right. Where's Lulu and Saya!''. Ash demanded, his eyes narrowed at Azure. Azure's eye then looked down in shame. "Sorry, but I don't know. All I know is that they're in this city''. Azure replied to Ash, telling him that he has no idea where Lulu or Saya is. Ash now looked worried for his girlfriend and daughter.

"Hey, calm down''. Yusaku said as he placed his left hand on Ash's right shoulder, making Ash look at him. "I know this city very well, so calm down. I'll help you find your friends''. Yusaku continued to speak to Ash, telling him that he'll help.

"Thanks, I appreciate it Yusaku''. Ash thanked Yusaku, while smiling at him. Yusaku nodded to Ash. "Come on! Let's search for your friends''. Yusaku said to Ash, with Ash nodding to him. Soon they both started walking out of the park, with Ash putting his Duel disk back in his pocket.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

"Lulu, Saya!" Ash hollered out across the town, with Yusaku following besides him. Ash and Yusaku have been searching for Lulu and Saya for 30 minutes now. Ash would have been excited to see a new city and explored it, but he was more worried for Lulu and Saya, so his main focus was to find them.

"Are you sure that your friends are here in this city?" Yusaku asked the concerned duellist, thinking that Ash's friends might not have come here to the world. Ash looked over his shoulder to look at Yusaku. "Azure said that they're here, so I'm sure. I hope I find them soon before anything happens to them". Ash replied to the hacker that Azure was telling the truth. Ash and Yusaku were walking past a Duel Disk Shop at the moment that was open.

"That's a nice and pretty duel disk, Mama." A familiar voice said inside the duel disk shop, causing Ash and Yusaku to turn towards the Duel Disk Shop to see Lulu and Saya walking out of the shop, with Lulu having a duel disk like Blue Angel, only in purple. Lulu and Saya were still wearing the same clothes before the portal sucked them up.

"Thanks Saya." Lulu replied with a smile to her daughter, before they both saw Ash at the same time that they left the shop. Lulu and Saya widen their eyes at seeing Ash again so soon.

"Ash, your alright?" Lulu asked, not expecting to find him soon. "Papa?" Saya asked, surprised as well to find her father so easily. What Saya said caused Yusaku to look in surprise, before looking at Ash in a strange way, thinking about why Saya called him her Papa. Ash sighed in relief to see both of them alright and safe.

Lulu and Saya both ran up to Ash, before they gave him a big hug, holding him very tightly. "Ash, where have you been?! You've got to stop disappearing" Lulu asked with lots of worry for her boyfriend. "Papa, please don't scare me like that again!" Saya exclaimed to her father, holding very tightly as well. The happy family was reunited again.

Ash hugged Lulu and Saya back with a smile. "Sorry that I worried you two so much''. Ash apologized to his girlfriend and daughter, feeling bad that he got them worried again. "It's ok, just stop disappearing on us like that''. Lulu said to her boyfriend, while looking at him in the face. "Papa, we're just happy that you're alright and safe''. Saya said to her father, looking at him as well.

Ash smiled at them. "Alright, I'll stop disappearing without meaning to''. Ash said to Lulu and Saya, promising that he'll try to stop disappearing without meaning to, making Lulu and Saya smile at him. "Sorry to interrupt''. Yusaku called out in surprise, making Ash, Lulu and Saya look at him. "I'm glad that you found your friends, but why is that little girl calling you her father''. Yusaku continued to ask, still surprised about Saya calling Ash her Papa.

"Ash, who is this?'' Lulu asked her boyfriend, wanting to know who Yusaku is. Ash looked back at Lulu with a smile. "His name is Yusaku. He found me knocked-out in the park and helped me find you two''. Ash said to Lulu, telling her that Yusaku helped him.

Lulu looked back at Yusaku, before she let go of her hug with Ash and bowed her head a little at Yusaku in gratitude. "I appreciate you helping Ash, Mr. Yusaku''. Lulu said to Yusaku, thanking him for helping Ash. Yusaku rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "It's no problem, also just call me Yusaku. It feels weird being called Mr.''. Yusaku replied to Lulu, not liking being called Mister.

Saya then walked up to Yusaku and took a good look at him, who looked at Saya in confusion. "Your hair is really pretty Yusaku''. Saya said to Yusaku, with her eyes closed and smiling. Yusaku looked surprised at what Saya said about his hair and how adorable Saya is. "T-Thanks, your hair looks nice as well''. Yusaku replied, feeling embarrassed about Saya calling his hair pretty.

"Oh ho, looks like someone is embarrassed about getting a complement from a seven-year-old''. Azure called out from Ash's duel disk, making Ash look at his pocket, before he brought out his duel disk, while Lulu and Saya were confused about who said that. "Stop teasing Yusaku, Azure''. Ash said to his Duel Disk, making Lulu and Saya look at him.

"Alright, alright, just having some fun''. Azure said from Ash's Duel disk, looking like he got his fun ruined, also making Lulu and Saya look at Ash's duel disk in shock.

Ash then turned his duel disk around so that Lulu and Saya could look at Azure inside of Ash's Duel disk. "Lulu, Saya, meet Azure. He said that his an Ai of this world and was the trouble maker that got us a ticked to this world''. Ash said to Lulu and Saya, introducing Azure to them.

Lulu looked at Azure in shock, while Saya looked at Azure in awe. "His so cute, let me hold him''. Saya said, closing her eyes happily, making Azure's eye in Ash's duel disk look like he was blushing. "C-C-C-Cute, I'm not cute''. Azure called out in shock about Sayay calling him cute.

"Papa, let me hold him''. Saya asked her father to hold Azure. Ash nodded to Saya, as he gave her his Duel disk, with Saya looking at Azure's eye. "Your eye is just really pretty and cute. I just want to play with you''. Saya said to Azure, who was blushing from Ash's duel disk.

Ash and Lulu smiled at seeing this, while Yusaku couldn't help, but admit that it was also cute as well. Ash then looked at Yusaku. "Yusaku, do you know a place where we can sit down and rest''. Ash asked Yusaku, wanting to find a place to rest.

Yusaku looked at Ash, before he nodded to Ash. "I know a place. My friend Kolter has a food stand that he uses to sell Hotdogs. I was on my way there when I saw you on the ground''. Yusaku said to Ash, telling him about his friend Kolter.

Ash looked interested at what Yusaku said. "That will do it nicely, could you take us there?'' Ash asked Yusaku if he could take him, Lulu and Saya to his friend's food stand. Yusaku nodded to Ash, making the White Dragon emperor smile, before Ash looked back at Saya and Lulu. "Lulu, Saya, Yusaku is gonna take us to his friend's food stand so that we can rest, so be good alright''. Ash said to his girlfriend and daughter. Lulu and Saya looked at Ash, before they nodded to him.

Yusaku then started walking to where his friend's food stand is, with Ash, Saya and Lulu following him with Saya giving Ash back his duel disk, causing Ash to smile at her and Azure to calm his eye down, losing the red.

 **(10 minutes later)**

Yusaku, Ash, Lulu and Saya have been walking together now for 10 minutes. Yusaku stopped in an area that looks like it will be used for a concert or something, making Ash, Saya and Lulu stop. "This is where your friend Kolter's food stand is''. Ash asked Yusaku if this was the place. Yusaku nodded to Ash, before he walked over to a yellow van that looked like it was selling Hotdogs.

"Kolter, I'm here''. Yusaku said to no one standing in front of the Hotdog van. Then a man that looked 18 or 19-years-old. The man had Purple hair, purple eye brows, purple eyes, wearing black shirt, pants and shoes, and had a white apron. The man smiled when he saw Yusaku. "Yusaku, you're a little late then usual''. The man said to Yusaku, before he looked behind Yusaku to see Ash, Lulu and Saya. "Huh, Yusaku, who are these people?''. The Man said to Yusaku, surprised to see Yusaku around other people.

Ash stepped in front of the van. "My name is Ash, sir. The two ladies behind me are called Lulu, my girlfriend and Saya, our adopted daughter''. Ash said to the man called Kolter, introducing himself, his girlfriend and daughter.

The man called Kolter and Yusaku looked surprised to hear about Saya being Ash and Lulu's adopted daughter. Kolter then smiled at Ash with a friendly presence around him. "Hello Ash, my name is Kolter. Nice to meet you''. Kolter greeted as he held his right hand out to Ash for a handshake, which Ash accepted as they both had a handshake.

Yusaku then looked back at Kolter. "They need a place to rest. Mind if they rest here''. Yusaku said to his friend, asking if Ash, Lulu and Saya could rest here. Kolter nodded to Yusaku with a smile. "Sure, after all a friend of Yusaku is a friend to me''. Kolter said to Yusaku, smiling at him.

Ash smiled at Kolter in thanks. "Thanks, Kolter for your generosity''. Ash said thanking Kolter, before he looked back to Saya and Lulu, who was holding Saya'a hand. "We got the okay to rest here''. Ash said to Lulu and Saya, making them smile.

Ash went to lean against the van with his arms crossed, while Saya decided to play hid and seek, which Lulu decided to play with her daughter, while Yusaku brought out a chair out of the van and sat down on it, while Kolter cooked some sausages. Ash then decided to check his White Dragon deck to see if he didn't lose any of his cards, and sighed in relief when he saw that he had all his Cards.

"So Yusaku, how did you met Ash, his lovely girlfriend and cute daughter''. Kolter asked Yusaku, wanting to hear how Yusaku met Ash, Lulu and Saya. Yusaku looked at his friend. "I found Ash knocked out in the park and went to see if his alright, then we searched for his Girlfriend and daughter and found them just leaving a Duel Disk shop''. Yusaku said to Kolter, telling him how he met Ash, Saya and Lulu.

Kolter looked shocked at what Yusaku said, before he looked at Ash. "Why were you knocked out in the park and are you alright''. Kolter said to Ash, sounding worried for him. Ash looked at Kolter, while still holding his cards. "I'm fine, and the reason why I was knocked-out in the park is because of this guy''. Ash said as he brought out his duel disk with his left hand and held it out for Kolter to see Azure's eye in Ash's Duel disk.

Kolter looked shocked to see Azure, while Azure moved his eye to the side of the screen to look at Ash. "I'm sorry already''. Azure said to Ash, saying sorry for taking Ash out of his world. "You pulled me, Lulu and Saya out of our world and brought us to a different world, so sorry isn't gonna fully make me accept your apology. Still your reason must be important''. Ash said to Azure, turning his Duel disk around to look at Azure.

Kolter now looked confused about what Ash said. "What dose Ash mean by world''. Kolter asked, wondering what Ash meant. "What Ash means is that he, Lulu and Saya are from another world that has duel monsters''. Yusaku said turning his head to look at Kolter. Kolter looked at Yusaku in shock, before he looked at Ash. "You're from another world''. Kolter said to Ash in shock, which Ash nodded to him, making Kolter look even more shock.

Ash however, took notice of smoke coming from the Sausages that Kolter was cooking. "If you don't focus on your cooking, you'll know full well how hot a 'hot dog' is, Kolter''. Ash said to Kolter, making Kolter snap out of his shocked face, before he looked down to see his Sausages burning, making him panic, before he picked them off the stove and into a plate, making Ash and Yusaku sweet drop.

Lulu and Saya continued to play hid and seek near the hotdog car, with Ash continue looking through his White Dragon deck next to Yusaku, who was still seating on his chair and Kolter who was making new Sausages.

However not far away, a crowd of people were watching the screen showing the Gore and Blue Angel getting to ready to duel in two separate areas inside Link VRAINS. Gore is a tan-skinned man with a built and bulky body. He has dark hair and chin beard and wears a gold hat with red-striped designs. He wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. Go is shirtless with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen, he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves.

Blue Angel, true to her name, has long blue hair that she tied into two with blue ribbons. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue choker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and dark blue thigh-high socks. She wears dark and light blue boots with wings attached to each one. Lastly, she has a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing.

This got Ash's attention as he turns to look at the screen, only to blush a bit upon seeing Blue Angel and how beautiful she is. Only Lulu, Celina, Rin, Verity, Zuzu, Rio, Saya **(From Xyz)** could make him blush, but somehow from looking at Blue Angel, he could feel his heart beat. "Hey, who are those two on screen? I've see their posters all around town". Ash asked the hacker duo, getting Yusaku and Kolter to look at the screen, before turning to look at Ash. "Those two are George Gore, but he likes to be called the 'Gore' and Blue Angel, two Charisma Duellists of Link VRAINS." Kolter explained to Ash right now at who they are.

"I've never heard of Link VRAINS, I think I've heard of Charisma Duellists before. What are those?" Ash questioned, confuse and never hearing about this before. "Link VRAINS stands for Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System, a virtual data world where Virtual Reality Duels take place. Also, Charisma Duellists are duellists that use stage names, along with an avatar to a stage set up in Link VRAINS for people to watch from VRAINS or outside like that crowd watching. The Gore and Blue Angel are top Charisma Duellists that are crowd favourites in Link VRAINS". Kolter explained the situation about the Gore and Blue Angel to Ash. Ash then nodded, understanding the whole situation right now.

"However, Link Vrains gets attacked by the Knights of Hanoi''. Azure said from Ash's Duel Disk, making Ash bring out his Duel disk to look at Azure. "Knights... of... Hanoi?'' Ash said in confusion about who the Knights of Hanoi are. "They're a group of guys, whose goals are unknown and bring destruction to Link Vrains. However, there is a Duellist who stops them and protects Link Vrains, called Playmaker''. Azure said to Ash, telling him about the Knights of Hanoi and Playmaker, making Ash look interested, while Yusaku and Kolter looked shocked about Azure knowing about Playmaker.

"Playmaker, huh!'' Ash said with interest from hearing that Playmaker protects Link Vrains, starting to feel excited. "Oh, that's got your interest, huh. Playmaker only appears when the Knights of Hanoi attack Link Vrains and he uses a Deck of Cyberse type monsters''. Azure continued to explain to Ash about Playmaker, while Yusaku and Kolter widen their eyes in shock at how Azure knows so much about Playmaker.

Ash however, got even more interested and excited. "Cyberse type monsters, huh. Now I really want to duel this Playmaker''. Ash exclaimed, sounding excited to Duel Playmaker, making Azure's eye look like he was smirking. "Really, well than, why don't you ask him to duel, he is after all right next to you, seating down''. Azure said to Ash, making everyone widen their eyes in shock, before Ash looked at Yusaku. "You're Playmaker, Yusaku''. Ash asked Yusaku, shocked that Playmaker is Yusaku.

Yusaku looked at Azure with a glare. "How do you know so much about me, I've never met you before and the information about me is stored in my duel disk''. Yusaku said to Azure, shocked that Azure knows that he is Playmaker. "You need better security because I checked your Duel disk when you were in Link Vrains without you noticing and checked out your data and found out who you were''. Azure explained to Yusaku, telling him how he knows that Yusaku is Playmaker.

Yusaku still looked shocked, before he looked at Ash. "I understand that you want to duel me, but I don't duel for fun, I duel to find out about my stolen past''. Yusaku said to Ash, telling him that he doesn't duel for fun.

Ash looked at Yusaku confused at what he said. "Your stolen past, what do you mean by that''. Ash asked Yusaku, wanting to know what Yusaku meant by his Stolen past. Yusaku however, looked away from Ash. "I don't feel comfortable telling someone that I just met about my past''. Yusaku said to Ash, not trusting him enough to tell him about his past. Ash sighed, before he smiled at Yusaku. "I understand Yusaku, I won't force you to tell me''. Ash said to Yusaku, telling him that he won't force Yusaku, surprising Yusaku.

Ash, Yusaku and Kolter watched Lulu continue to play hid and seek with Saya. Lulu was currently looking behind a tree, while Saya was hiding behind another tree giggling at how much fun she haves with her mother. Kolter, Yusaku, and Ash watched near the van as Lulu continued to try and find her daughter.

"You know, it's adorable seeing those two play hid and seek together" Kolter said to the people next to him, smiling a bit from watching Lulu and Saya play together. "Yeah, you're right about that". Yusaku said to Kolter, even though he doesn't show it on his face, Yusaku finds this very cute as well.

However, there was something bothering Ash still and now seems like a good time to ask, before he turns to Kolter and Yusaku. "Say you two, since Yusaku is Playmaker and he fights against the Knights of Hanoi, why does he fight them?" Ash asked with his eyes narrowed a bit about their reasons for their actions. Kolter and Yusaku looked at each other for a bit, before they looked towards Ash to answer.

"Well, the reason why we are fighting the Knights of Hanoi is to get back at them for what they did to Yusaku and my little brother, Jin". Kolter explained, surprising Ash about Kolter having a little brother. "Another reason is to learn more about my stolen past as well. Like me, Kolter's brother's past was stolen from him as well''. Yusaku explained his side of the story as well to Ash.

Ash looked at them and what he has learned so far, before he decided on what to do. "Alright, I decided." Ash said as he stood up from his chair, gaining the attention of both hackers. "I'm going to help you two battle against the Knights of Hanoi, help your brother, and recover Yusaku's lost past". Ash declared to help his friends, surprising both hackers at the same time. "What?" Both Yusaku and Kolter muttered with widen-eyes at Ash declaring to help them.

"But why, you don't need to be involved, this has nothing to do with you?" Yusaku asked, confuse at Ash for declaring to help them. "Because it's the right thing to do, and I never turn away people that needs help." Ash answered the hacker duo, surprising them even more at his answer. "But you just met us." Kolter replied to Ash, shocked that Ash would help them. "That won't stop me from still helping you, no matter the situation." Ash said to Kolter about not turning them away, no matter what.

"If I were you guys, I would accept the White Dragon Emperor's help without hesitation''. Azure's voice said, making Ash bring out his Due disk again to look at Azure's eye with his Eyes narrowed. "Care to explain on how you know my title''. Ash asked Azure, while Yusaku and Kolter were confused about Azure calling Ash the White Dragon Emperor. "I checked your Duel Disk's data and found all Data on you. The famous White Dragon Emperor, the strongest duellist of all four dimensions. And who happens to be the youngest duellist to ever become a pro Duellist''. Azure said to Ash, explaining how he knows Ash's title and Ash's Data, making Yusaku and Kolter widen their eyes in shock when they heard Azure say that Ash is a pro Duellist.

"You can't just check other people's Data without their permission, you know that''. Ash said to Azure, who was still in his Duel Disk. Azure's eye then looked like it was sweet dropping. "Sorry, I just wanted to know more about my partner''. Azure said to Ash, saying sorry to him. Ash sighed to himself, before he looked back at Azure. "It's alright, just don't make it a habit''. Ash said to Azure, telling him that it was alright.

"Ash, is what Azure's saying true''. Kolter asked, getting Ash's attention as he looked to see Yusaku and Kolter looking at him in shock. "Are you really a Pro Duellist''. Yusaku asked Ash if what he heard from Azure is true. Ash nodded to him. "Yes, what Azure said is true. I am a Pro Duellist''. Ash said to Yusaku and Kolter, telling them that what they heard is true. Yusaku and Kolter continued to look at Ash in shock, before Kolter went back to cooking his sausages and Yusaku went back to looking at the sky, while Ash went back to checking his deck.

"Ash, you know how dangerous it will be if you help us fight the Knights of Hanoi''. Kolter said to Ash, asking him if he knew how dangerous if he helps them. "I know it will be dangerous, but I'm not gonna turn away. I'm gonna help you guys, whether you like it or not''. Ash said to Kolter, telling him that he won't turn away.

Kolter still looked at Ash in shock, before he smiled and went to get something in his van. After 2 minutes later, Kolter came back, only he was holding a Duel disk that looks like Yusaku's Duel disk, only it was Silver replaced the blue and light blue replacing the red. "If you're gonna help us, then you're gonna need this''. Kolter said to Ash, before he threw the Duel Disk to Ash, who caught it with his left hand.

Ash looked at his new Duel Disk in awe, before he looked back at Kolter. "Thanks, Kolter''. Ash said to Kolter, making him smile. However, then a white flash appeared from Ash's duel disk in his pocket, before it went into Ash's new Duel Disk. Ash looked at his Duel Disk in confusion, before the screen part of it opened to show Azure's eye.

"Not too shabby''. Azure said in Ash's new Duel disk, making Ash look at him in confusion. "What the-how'd you do that''. Ash said to Azure, wanting to know how Azure did that, while putting his deck in his pocket.

Azure's eye then looked smug. "I can enter anyone's Duel Disk if I want and even help them in a Duel''. Azure said to Ash, telling him how he is in Ash's new Duel Disk. "Hey, have either of you two heard of a Data storm''. Kolter suddenly asked Ash and Yusaku if they've heard of a Data Storm. Yusaku asked in wonder at what that was, while Ash looked at Kolter.

"Eh? A Data Storm, never heard of it? What's that?" Ash asked Kolter, confuse about hearing those words for the first time in this world. "Well, I heard rumours that crazy tornadoes used to blew inside Link VRAINS! And thrill seekers would ride those winds and battle on them in speed duels" Kolter explained to Ash, while Azure is listening to the explanation from Ash's Duel disk. "Speed Duels, huh?" Both Ash and Yusaku said in wonder, wanting to know more about Data storms and Speed duels.

"But no one I've known of has seen a Data Storm, but man. Surfing the wind, ha crazy right. But you what's even crazier, those people who say a hot dog is a sandwich. Hahaha some people you two, some people". Kolter continued to explain to Ash and Yusaku about Data storms, getting Ash amazed at hearing that Data Storms can lead to riding the wind.

"What ever happened to the Data Storms and how does someone duel in a Speed Duels?" Ash asked, never hearing such a thing happening, though it did sound a little like a turbo duel. "Allow me to explain to you the basics of speed duels!" Azure answered from the Ash's Duel Disk, getting everyone to look at the AI.

"You see, a Speed Duel is quite different from a normal regular duel. You start out with 4 Cards in your hand instead of 5 with the first person not drawing on the first turn. Also, both players can only have 3 Monster Zones and 3 Spell & Trap Card Zones on the field. There is also no Main Phase 2 either. Also, each player is also allowed to use a one-time rule called a Skill in Speed Duels only!" Azure explained to the others, with Ash now understanding what Speed Duels and Data Storms are now, while Yusaku widen his eyes from what Azure said.

"Any difference here than in your world is the Extra Deck monster zone. It's where monsters from the Extra Deck go. There are only two of them, one for each Duellists and you can only summon one monster from the Extra deck''. Azure explained to Ash about the Extra deck monster zone. "You gotta be kidding me''. Ash said in displeasure at hearing about this extra deck monster zone, not liking it.

"Have you uncovered any new Intel, Kolter?" Yusaku suddenly asked Kolter, eating a hot dog. Kolter explained about Den City's network being strengthened, involving SOL Technology hunting for something in Link VRAINS. This got Ash, Yusaku, and Azure's attention of the situation.

"Hunting for what?" Yusaku wondered what SOL Technology is looking for that's so important. "For an Artificial intelligence program, that's what". Kolter answered, causing Azure to widen his eye in surprise about what he heard. "Did you say... an Artificial Intelligence program?!" Azure shouted out, causing everyone to look at him in surprise at his outburst. "Yeah, I did. Why?" Kolter asked, never seeing Azure act like this before, along with everyone else.

"I think I might know this runaway artificial program!" Azure replied to Kolter, getting everyone's attention. "You do?" Ash asked his new AI partner, surprised that he knows the run-away AI. "I never heard of an AI on the run before, along with it not being sentient like a human, except Azure here." Yusaku answered, also wanting to know how Azure is connection to this particular AI as well.

"Before most of my memories were missing, I remember following another AI program in the system". Azure explained as best as he could to the others that are listening. "Really? And you think this might be the same one you were following?" Yusaku wondered to the AI in Ash's Duel disk.

"Maybe, but like I said, most of my memories are missing at this time. I only remember that the AI that I was looking for is Black and purple". Azure said to his companions about what he knows. Kolter also explained that there's going to be a wide-range scan to look for the AI as well soon. This caused Yusaku to get worried about how this will leave SOL Technology vulnerable to the Knights of Hanoi.

Yusaku then realized what the thing that SOL Technology is looking for during one of his duels with a Knight of Hanoi in the past about something being out of place. "I got it!" Yusaku called out, getting the attention of Ash and Azure, who looked at the amnesiac hacker. Yusaku then told Kolter about things getting busy and entered the car, with Ash following with Azure still in his Duel disk after Yusaku into the van as well. Kolter complained about getting ready for customers at night, but Yusaku has other plans that don't involve selling hot dogs for tonight.

Inside the Van, Yusaku has a plan to capture the AI in the system. What Yusaku said confused everyone in the Van at this moment. "Not only is SOL Technology after the AI, but the Hanoi is after it too". Yusaku explained the situation to the others. "If we can capture the AI, it can be used as a trump card against Hanoi." Yusaku continued, surprising Ash and Azure about this plan.

"Really? You wanna capture this AI and used him as a hostage?" Azure questioned about what his getting into at the moment. "More like a bargaining chip". Yusaku replied back to Azure, typing at the computer endlessly for a route. This caused Azure and Ash to look at each other, before they looked back at Yusaku and Kolter.

Yusaku then explained about having this AI enter his Duel Disk. "Good luck with that''. Kolter said to Yusaku, a bit sceptical about Yusaku's plan. "I don't need luck, I have you!" Yusaku replied to the other hacker. This surprised Kolter, before he smiled as well, before he begins typing away as well to create the escape route. "Alright then, let us help too!" Ash replied, getting the attention of both hackers, who looked at him confused.

"Huh? How exactly are you gonna help?" Kolter asked Ash and Azure, confused at how they'll help. "Simple. Azure can connect with the system, making the search go faster, and I have experience in computers as well. After all, my dad is a brilliant scientist as well". Ash answered back, surprising the hackers at the answer given to them, before they smiled at Ash. "Alright. You both can help". Kolter replied to Ash, accepting his help.

"Besides, the more help can make things go faster to catch the AI as well". Yusaku answered as well, accepting Ash's help. Just then, an extra board appear and a plug that Ash used to connect with his new Duel Disk for Azure to help out. Ash then started typing away as fast as Kolter and Yusaku did before, while Kolter and Yusaku were surprised at Ash's skills, while Azure started his work as well.

Meanwhile, Lulu and Saya were part of the crowd, getting ready to watch the Gore and Blue Angel duel in VRAINS with the cheering crowd. Lulu had her arms around Saya's shoulders as they watched in excitement. "Isn't this exciting, Mama?" Saya asked her mother, feeling excited from watching the Gore and Blue Angel duel. "Yes, Saya. Even I'm feeling excited to watch these two". Lulu replied to her daughter with a smile, enjoying this moment to spend time with her daughter that she loves with her heart.

Suddenly, something was happening to the screens in VRAINS, with the Gore and Blue Angel having confuse looks about what was happening, causing the crowd, including Lulu and Saya, to get worried. "Mama, what's going on?" Saya asked her mother, scared and holding on to Lulu tightly, afraid of what would happen. "I don't know, Saya". Lulu replied to her daughter, comforting her as best as she can.

Meanwhile, the hacker group notice something wrong with the program they were typing/hacking. "This program... it's the Knights of Hanoi!" Kolter muttered, realizing that the Hanoi is making their move, sooner than expected. "Terrific, the Hanoi's here, huh?" Yusaku said, then narrowed his eyes a bit, feeling a feeling that he hasn't felt before. "What am I... feeling?" Yusaku wondered about what he felt at this moment, which Ash took notice, but decided now was not the time.

"Then we better hurry and get this escape route finished before the Knights catch it!" Ash replied, furiously typing away nonstop at the keyboard as fast as he can. "Otherwise, we can kiss our chances goodbye!" Azure answered to the group inside the computer, still overriding the system as fast as he can at the moment.

Meanwhile, back at the crowd, two dragons being controlled by two Knights of Hanoi were causing havoc in VRAINS, looking for the Ignis AI, destroying everything in sight, even duellist. Back with the crowds, the damage in VRAINS was also affecting the Real World, causing some screens to break and turn off. Not to mention causing rocks to fall as well above the crowd. "Mama!" Saya cried out to Lulu, now feeling afraid. "Saya, stay close to me!" Lulu told her daughter as they both run with the crowd from the danger.

"The Hanoi is causing some real trouble!" Kolter exclaimed to the others, taking notice of what was happening outside. "If we don't finish this program soon, things aren't gonna be so pretty!" Ash muttered, worried about the damage being done by the Knights of Hanoi. He was also worried about Lulu and Saya.

"I'm almost finished". Yusaku told Ash and Kolter, looking at the screen as typed as fast as he can. "Well you better finish soon! Otherwise, there won't be a Link VRAINS for anyone!" Azure explained the dangerous situation to everyone who was in the Van at this time.

"If we get this AI, he'll become our saviour!" Yusaku answered to everyone, knowing that they will have a chance if they succeed. "But this looks impossible?" Kolter said with a bit of sweat coming down his face. "The impossible is just the possible that hasn't been done yet, so quite complaining!'' Ash said replied to Kolter, going as fast as he can so help the people for Link VRAINS.

"Ash is right. I feel like this can work! It has too!" Yusaku said in agreement to what Ash said, still staring at the screen, focused on task. "You're in luck, because I just finished our little breed crumps road!" Azure called out as a screen showed up to show that they created the alternate route. "Well done Azure!" Ash said to Azure with a smile, before he disconnected him to greet their 'guest'.

Yusaku, Kolter, Ash, and Azure, who was attached to Ash's Duel Disk again, then ran out of the car, with a still panicking crowd, just before electricity began to form outside. "If the AI took the bait, it'll come straight here!'' Yusaku called out as he ran towards the electricity, before raising his arm that has his Duel Disk on. Ash, Kolter and Azure watched as the electricity started to disappear, before an eye, similar to Azure appeared on Yusaku's duel disk, only black and orange.

"Whoa?!" The Ai called out in surprise at what just happened to me. "Hello there. You must be the AI that everyone wants''. Yusaku greeted the AI with a natural expression. "Huh! Where am I!'' The AI asked, looking around. "Inside my Duel Disk. And I spliced in some safe guards so that you can't get out''. Yusaku answered the AI's question. "So I'm trapped in here! Who are you clowns!'' The AI program said in shock at what he just heard.

"Clowns who rescued you from the Knights of Hanoi?" Kolter stated, leaning forward to look at the AI program, which made him narrow his eye in annoyance. "I'm sorry I called you stupid ugly clowns! Please let me go". The Ai said with anime tears coming down his eye, asking nicely to be let go.

"Asking nicely isn't gonna get you off the hook so easily''. Ash told the AI program, telling him that asking nicely won't work. "I can see that your still the same as ever, Dark Ignis." Azure said to the AI from Ash's Duel disk, causing the Dark Ignis to look at where Azure is, before his eye widen in disbelief.

"No way, is that you Azure?! Buddy, how you are and where have you been?!" The dark Ignis asked in surprise from seeing his friend. "Last thing I remembered was following you, till I saw became a robot's lunch. I got separated from the others and now just hanging around". Azure answered in return, while greeting his old friend.

However, everyone than heard a Dragon roar, making them all look at the screen, only to see Blue Angel trying to run from a Knight of Hanoi, with the knight and his Dragon looking at her. Ash's eyes widen when he saw this. "We gotta help her''. Ash said to Yusaku and Kolter, while looking at the TV.

Yusaku nodded to Ash, before he ran to the Van with Ash following him. "Hey, where are we going?'' The Dark Ignis asked Yusaku, still in his Duel Disk. "To Link Vrains''. Yusaku replied to Ignis, as he and Ash jumped into the Van. The dark Ignis's eye widen at what Yusaku said. "What, but, but I just got out of there''. The dark Ignis said to Yusaku, complaining about going back. "Suck it up, Dark Ignis. We're going back weather you like it or not''. Azure said to his friend, still inside of Ash's Duel Disk.

Yusaku then opened a door in the van, but he looked back at Ash. "Ash, in order to enter Link Vrains, you have to create your own Avatar. But we don't have time''. Yusaku said to Ash, telling him that he needs to create his own Avatar, but took some time. Ash granted his teeth from what Yusaku said. "Already done''. Azure called out, getting Ash and Yusaku to look at him. "While we were hanging out, I was creating Ash's avatar for him''. Azure explained, making Ash and Yusaku nod to him, before Yusaku entered the room and Ash waited outside.

Ash and Yusaku brought out their decks from their jackets and slotted it in their duel disk. **"Time to link into the Vrains!''** Ash and Yusaku called out as they slotted their decks in their duel disk, before the words "Into the Vrains'' appeared on the sides of their Duel Disk, before they logged into Link VRAINS.

Screens appeared all over Ash and Yusaku, while Ash's Duel Disk glowed White. Then Ash and Yusaku started to change into their Vrains Avatars. Yusaku's clothes changed to a black and green outfit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair colour also changes to yellow and red with pink strips and accents. This is Yusaku's Link Vrains Avatar, Playmaker.

Ash however, went a completely change. First Ash's legs glowed, before they changed to White scaly skin like a dragon's. His shoes turned into silver boots, with four claws sticking out, three at the front and one at the back. Ash's pants turned into Long White track pants with custom made scales on it and Ash even grew a Long White Dragon tail with the edge looking sharp as a sword.

Ash's shirt disappeared, before a Black short-sleeve shirt appeared, before an open high collar White long sleeve jacket appeared over the shirt. Ash's hands turned into Dragon claws with five fingers with Razor blades at his elbows.

Ash grew White Dragons wings like NovaForce Stardust Dragon's wings, shedding White energy like his ace monster. His hair colour turned White and silver, his ears turned into White Dragon ears. Ash's teeth turned into Dragon fangs, while a White Dragon mask that looks identical to Nightshroud's mask appeared over Ash's face, covering his face from view and finally, Ash's eyes turned into Dragon eyes that glow White.

Ash and Playmaker appeared in the sky of Link Vrains, in the same area that they saw Blue Angel was in. Playmaker turned to look at Ash's Avatar, before he gasped in amazement from how Ash's Avatar is designed. Ash however, didn't waste time to look at his Avatar. Ash spread his new Wings open, before he took flight towards where he saw the Knights of Hanoi were attacking.

Meanwhile, Blue Angel was still running from the Knight of Hanoi and his mysterious Dragon. "Your toast!" The knight called out as his dragon breathed a fire breath attack to destroy Blue Angel. The attack was so close, until a white blur appeared from nowhere and grabbed Blue Angel in bride style, before he jumped out of the way of the flames. Blue Angel looked at her saviour, and she was surprised at his looks.

The saviour was Ash, only in his Link Vrains's Avatar. Ash even has his Duel Disk that looks like Playmaker's Duel disk on as well. Blue Angel was speechless at her saviour's looks and how his Avatar is designed, before she responded. "Umm, thanks for the save?!" Blue Angel asked Ash, thanking him for saving her. The knight of Hanoi on the Dragon was also confused at this new person interfering with his work, before his dragon then turns to look at Ash and Blue Angel.

"You dare interfere, punk?!" The Knight of Hanoi said to the intruder, wanting to know who he is. Ash looked at the Knight, before he readies his duel disk at the knight, ready to face him in a duel. "Oh I do dare, and this punk's name is White Dragon Mask". Ash responded to the knight of Hanoi, using his old super hero's name.

Playmaker then landed next to White Dragon Mask. "And I'm Playmaker''. Playmaker said to the Knight of Hanoi. "And we have what your looking for, right here''. Playmaker continued as he raised his Duel Disk to show Ignis's eye. Ash also raised his Duel Disk to show Azure. "And here's something else that you might like''. White Dragon Mask said to the Knight of Hanoi.

Then the second Knight of Hanoi and his Dragon appeared next to the other Knight of Hanoi. "That's the Ignis!''. The Knight of Hanoi number one said to his comrade, looking at the Dark Ignis. "And that's another Ignis''. The second Knight of Hanoi said, looking at Azure. "If you two don't call off your attack, the both of you will regret it. Because I'll delete this AI right now'' Playmaker said to the Knights of Hanoi, making Ash, Azure and the Dark Ignis's eyes widen. "Whoa whoa what! I decided I don't like you''. The Dark Ignis said to Playmaker, glaring at him. "If you want both these AIs, than get your decks out and duel us''. White Dragon Mask said to the Knights of Hanoi.

The Knights of Hanoi smirked at White Dragon Mask and Playmaker. "Why thank you, you two have saved us the trouble of capturing them. Those Ignis are as good as ours''. Knight of Hanoi one said to White Dragon Mask and Playmaker. White Dragon Mask then looked at PlayMaker. "Playmaker, I'll take care of one of the Knights, you take care of the other one''. White Dragon Mask said to Playmaker, telling him that he'll duel one of them. PlayMaker looked at White Dragon Mask, before he nodded to him.

White Dragon Mask then looked at the Knight of Hanoi on the right. White Dragon Mask than pointed at him with his left claw. "Follow me if you wanna get Azure!'' White Dragon Mask called out before he spread his wings again and took flight into the sky. Ash took of towards the City area of Link Vrains, with the Second Knight chasing after him.

* * *

 **(2 Minutes later)**

White Dragon Mask has been flying for two minutes, before he landed on the ground with the Knight of Hanoi jumping off his Dragon, which disappeared when the Knight jumped off. Now White Dragon Mask and the Knight of Hanoi were standing against each other in the city of Link Vrains, standing a few feet away from each other.

"Just to let you know, That Dragon that guy has is powerful. If he summons it, things won't be so easy''. Azure warned Ash from inside his Duel Disk. White Dragon Mash chuckled at what Azure said. "That's what makes a duel so much fun. You get to challenge yourself and reach new heights''. White Dragon Mask said to his AI partner, feeling pretty confident.

"Besides from what you told me, this guy relies on this Dragon too much, so if we crush it, we crush his spirit''. White Dragon Mask continued as he could hear his White Dragons roars of excitement from his deck.

Azure chuckled from Ash's answer. "The data I found out about you was true. I'm glad that you are my partner. Alright, let's wreck this guy!'' Azure said to Ash, before his eye glowed white. **"But first let's spice things up a bit!''** Azure called out, getting Ash to look at him. **"Cyberse, generate new Data material!''** Azure called out, before his eye glowed brightly, while shooting a beam into the sky, creating a White portal of some kind, before strong winds came out and fill the city. "That's…''. The Knight of Hanoi said in shock, while Ash looked at the sky.

Then something fast came out of the portal, heading towards Ash. "Hop on!'' Azure told Ash, while Ash looked at the speeding object heading towards him. Ash did what Azure said and jumped, before he landed on the object.

Ash finally saw what the object was. It was a hover board. It was White with Blue Dragon marks on it. Ash was surprised, before he gained control of his Duel board. He rides his Duel Hover board, riding the wind with a smile on his face. **"Get ready for a speed duel, partner!''** Azure called out in Ash's Duel Disk. "Alright''. White Dragon Mask called out as he rides his Duel Hover board higher in the air, with his Wings still shedding energy, which was being blown in the breeze, before he landed back on the wind.

Ash leaned left a little and the Hover board went left a little, Ash then leaned right and the Hover board went right a little. Ash smirked again as he leaned a little forward and the Duel Hover board went a little faster than before, which is now going very fast.

Ash rode his Duel Hover board left and right to pass some Link Vrains Buildings. Ash smiled at feeling the wind blow against him. "This is a Speed Duel, huh''. White Dragon Mask said, looking at Azure, who is still in his Duel Disk. "Yup, one more thing. You remember the difference between a normal and Speed duels that I explained''. Azure said to Ash, wanting to know if Ash remembers the rules that he explained.

"Off course, I do. The starting hand is 4 instead of 5, The monster, spell and Trap zone limit is 3 now, no main phase 2 and can only use a skill once''. Ash said to Azure, still looking ahead to know where to ride his Hover board. "Good, you remembered. Also be very careful to not fall okay. Damage in Link VRAINS can damage your body in the real world, so don't fall''. Azure told White Dragon Mask to be carefully and not fall.

White Dragon Mask never got the chance to reply, because the Knight of Hanoi appeared, riding his own Duel Board that looks like a white surfboard a little bit away from White Dragon Mask. "I've got my eye on you and you'll regret getting in my way''. The Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk. Ash however, smirked back at him. "So, he can Speed Duel as well, huh. Well the fun is about to begin''. White Dragon Mask called out, feeling excited for the first time in a long time. "Show me the Power of the White Dragon Emperor!''. Azure said to Ash, still in his Duel Disk, wanting to see Ash's power.

White Dragon Mask and The Knight of Hanoi then ride their Duel Hover boards towards each other, before they passed each other. **"Let's Speed Duel!''** White Dragon Mask and The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as Ash's Duel Disk activate its Duel blade that is White.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards: 4.**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards: 4.**

White Dragon Mask kept riding his Duel Hover board forward, while the Knight of Hanoi shifted his Duel Hover Board to chase after White Dragon Mask. "First move is mine!'' The Knight of Hanoi said as four cards appeared in front of him. The Knight of Hanoi smirked at his seeing his starting hand, while Ash looked over his right shoulder. "I summon out **Hack Worm**!'' The Knight of Hanoi said as his cards disappeared and a machine-like Worm appeared on his field, staying by the Knight's side, like in a turbo Duel.

 **Hack Work ATK Points: 400.**

"I can special summon this card if my opponent controls no monsters on his field''. The Knight of Hanoi said, explaining Hack Worm's effect as Ash narrowed his eyes at him. 'A level one monster with a special summon. He must want to summon a high-level monster right away'. Ash thought to himself, seeing this strategy before. Ash was right, because his opponent special summons another Hack Worm on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

Then a card appeared in the Knight's hand, before it disappeared. "I release my two Hack Works to advance summon my **Cracking Dragon**!'' The Knight of Hanoi said as the two Worms turned into yellow sparks, before they mixed together to form the same Dragon that the Knight used to attack Link Vrains.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

Cracking Dragon stayed next to the Knight's side, while Ash narrowed his eyes at Cracking Dragon. "3000 ATK Points on the first turn, huh''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, looking at Cracking Dragon. "With this, I'll end my turn''. The Knight of Hanoi said, ending his turn.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"This is not good. With that Dragon out, things aren't looking well''. Azure said from inside Ash's Duel Disk, a little intimidated by Cracking Dragon. "Get a grip, even if Mr. Cocky has a monster with 3000 ATK Points, a duel is not over till the last card is played''. White Dragon Mask said to Azure, looking at his cards in his hand. However, White Dragon Mask's thoughts then turned to Lulu and Saya. 'I hope they're all right'. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, worried for his Girlfriend and daughter.

* * *

 **(With Lulu and Saya)**

Back in the real world, Lulu and Saya were next to Kolter, watching Playmaker and White Dragon Mask duel against the Knights of Hanoi on a screen that was used to watch Blue Angel and the Gore's Duel, along with many people watching the Duel as well. Kolter turned to look at Lulu and Saya. "I hope Ash is as strong as Azure said he is''. Kolter said to Lulu and Saya, worried that Ash isn't strong enough to Duel the Knights of Hanoi. Lulu had her hands wrapped around Saya's shoulders, who was watching the Duel between White Dragon Mask and the Knight of Hanoi.

Lulu looked at Kolter and smiled. "Don't worry about him. If Ash feels like it, he could win in one turn''. Lulu said to Kolter, having full confidence in her boyfriend. Kolter looked at Lulu in surprise, before he nodded to her, before he turned back to the screen, looking forward to seeing how Ash duels.

* * *

 **(With Ash)**

White Dragon Mask placed his right-hand claw on the top card of his Deck. "My Turn now! Draw!'' White Dragon Mask shouted out as he drawled his card, making a powerful shockwave that forced the Knight of Hanoi's Duel Board to wobble.

Ash placed the card that he drawled in his hand as he looked at his options. Ash smirked when he can up with a Strategy. Ash picked a card from his hand and held it with his Right-hand's Index and middle finger. "If I control no monsters on my field, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Come forth **White Dragon – Wind Striker**!''. White Dragon Mask said as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with a white portal appearing on Ash's right side, before Ash's Dragon came out with his wings spread out to fly next to White Dragon Mask.

Wind Striker looked like the same as 2 years ago, only a little bigger, like a few inches bigger than Ash.

 **(White Dragon- Wind Striker/ Level 4/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Dragon/Pendulum/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400/ Pendulum scale: 1/ Effect/ Pendulum effect: This card can only be used to Pendulum summon White Dragon monsters. If a White Dragon monster you control looses ATK points by an effect, that White Dragon monster cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage is negated that involves the selected monster/Effect: If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card to the field. When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate spells, traps or monster effects.)**

The Knight of Hanoi looked at Ash's Dragon in shock. "White Dragon?'' The Knight of Hanoi said, having no Data of White Dragon monsters. "It doesn't matter, since you summoned a Monster, you activate Cracking Dragon's effect. Your Dragon now loses 200 ATK Points X it's Level and you take Damage equal to the amount that your Dragon lost. **Cracking fall**!''. The Knight of Hanoi said as his Dragon let out a roar creating a Shockwave heading towards White Dragon Mask and Wind Striker, only for a force field to appear that blocked Cracking Dragon's roar. "What!''. The Knight of Hanoi said in shock.

White Dragon Mask smirked at the Knight of Hanoi. "I activated the quick Play Spell card, **Forbidden Chalice**!'' White Dragon Mask said as the spell card appeared on his field. "In exchange of increasing your monster's ATK Points by 400, it's effect is negated!'' White Dragon Mask explained his spell's effect as Cracking Dragon powered up.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 400 = 3400.**

The Knight of Hanoi granted his teeth when he saw his plan backfire. White Dragon Mask then slotted another card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "Now I play the Spell, Graceful charity. Now I can draw three cards from my deck, but must discard 2 after''. White Dragon Mask said as he drawled three cards from his Deck and looked at them, with the cards in his hand, before he smirked and sent 2 cards to the graveyard zone of his Duel Disk.

White Dragon Mask then picked a card from his hand, before he placed it on his Duel Blade. "Now I normal summon **White Dragon – Zenith** ''. White Dragon Mask said as another portal appeared, before Zenith appeared from it, and like Wind Striker, Zenith is older and a little bigger than before.

 **(White Dragon - Zenith (LV4 ATK 1600 Def 1400) Light/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **S8 Pendulum Effect: You can declare a level, all White Dragon monsters currently on the field become that level until End Phase.**

 **Effect: When this card is normal summoned, special summon one White Dragon monster from your graveyard with its effects negated.)**

White Dragon Mask than held his right-hand claw out. "I play Zenith's effect! When he is normal summoned, I'm allowed to summon a White Dragon Monster from my graveyard with its effect negated''. White Dragon Mask said as a card slotted out of his Duel Disk, before he grabbed it and placed it on his Duel Blade. "Come on out! White dragon - Pendulum Wyvern!'' Another portal appeared, before Pendulum Wyvern appeared from it, only older and a little bigger than before.

 **(White dragon - Pendulum wyvern**

 **Lv4 scale 9 light/dragon/pendulum/effect**

 **ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400.**

 **Pendulum effect: If a white dragon or Stardust monster is targeted by spell trap or monster effects, you can send this card to your hand to negate the activation and if you do, destroy it. You cannot set this card on the pendulum scale when you activate this effect until your next turn. Monster effect: when this monster is summoned, you can send up to two white dragon monsters from your graveyard to your deck and destroy up to two spell or traps on your opponent's field)**

All three Dragons flied side by side behind their master with White Dragon Mask smiling at them. "Even if you summon three monsters, they cannot hope to destroy Cracking Dragon''. The Knight of Hanoi said to White Dragon Mask, with his teeth granted. White Dragon Mask chuckled at the Knight of Hanoi. "Which is what the last card in my hand is for''. White Dragon Mask said as he held the spell with his right claw, confusing the Knight of Hanoi.

"Oi, are you sure about this. You'll draw unwanted attention if you use it''. Azure said to White Dragon Mask, warning him if he uses his card, then he'll have attention on him. White Dragon Mask looked at Azure, before he nodded, while shifted left to go past a Building with his Dragons tearing past the building.

"Alright, go all out''. Azure said to his partner, encouraging him. White Dragon Mask nodded to him, before he held it out. "I activate the Spell Card, **White Dragon Fusion''**. White Dragon Mask said as he slotted his Fusion card into his Duel Disk.

 **(White Dragon Fusion (Spell)**

 **You can fusion summon one Fusion monster by sending White Dragon monsters from your hand, field or deck to the graveyard. During either players turn, banish this card from your graveyard and any time you would lose life points you would gain it instead. This effect lasts till End Phase.)**

The spell card appeared next to White Dragon Mask, while the Knight of Hanoi was confused. "Fusion?'' The Knight of Hanoi said in confusion, having no idea what Fusion is. "White Dragon Fusion allows me to send White Dragon monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard and lets me use those two Dragons to Fusion Summon!''. White Dragon Mask explained his Spell's effect, making The Knight of Hanoi look in shock. "What's a Fusion Summon!'' The Knight of Hanoi asked in shock.

Two Cards slotted out of Ash's Deck and White Dragon Mask grabbed them and held them with his right-hand Claw's Index and Middle claw. "I Fuse my White Dragon – Cracked Scale and White Dragon – Silver Wing''. Ash said as he sent the two cards to the graveyard, with the Two Dragons appearing on his field, also a little bigger than two years ago, before they got sucked in by a Purple Portal.

" **Time to show ya what a real dragon can do!''** White Dragon Mask called out as a card slotted out of his Duel Disk and White Dragon Mask grabbed it. **"I fusion summon, White Dragon - Razor whip!''.** White Dragon Mask shouted out as he placed the card on his Duel blade, a little above the other cards. From the Purple Portal, appeared Razor Whip, only a little bigger and 2 years older.

 **(White Dragon - Razor Whip/ Level: 8/ ATK Points: 2700/ DEF Points: 2000/** **Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect/ Requirements: Two Dragon type monsters/ Effect: The ATK points of all monsters on the field besides this card is halved. This card gains 500 ATK Points for each monster that's ATK Points that are halved. When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one monster from the graveyard)**

"What…is this!'' The Knight of Hanoi said in shock about seeing White Dragon Mask Fusion summon.

* * *

 **(With Lulu and Saya)**

Everyone is staring at the screen in shock at seeing White Dragon Mask fusion summoning Razor Whip. Even Kolter was in shock from seeing Ash fusion summon, while Lulu and Saya smiled at seeing this.

Kolter looked at Lulu and Saya. "How did Ash summon that Dragon? I've never heard of this Fusion summon before''. Kolter asked Lulu and Saya, still in shock about seeing Ash fusion summon.

Lulu looked at Kolter, while Saya kept looking at the screen in excitement. "Fusion summon is one of the 4 top summoning methods back at our home world. Its where you fuse monsters to summon a Fusion monster from the Extra deck''. Lulu said to Kolter, telling him about Fusion Summoning, before she looks back at the screen. Kolter still looked shocked, before he looked back at the screen as well.

* * *

 **(With Ash)**

"I play Razor Whip's ability! As long as his on the field, the ATK points of all monsters are halved''. White Dragon Mask said as he shifted his Hover board to look at The Knight of Hanoi. Razor Whip then lashed out its Tail at Cracking Dragon, causing cracks to appear on Cracking Dragon's Body when the tail slammed into it, before he lashed out his Tail at Ash's White Dragon Monsters, but didn't hurt them and pasted through them.

 **White Dragon – Wind Striker ATK Points: 1600 – 800 = 800.**

 **White Dragon – Zenith ATK Points: 1600 – 800 = 800.**

 **White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern ATK Points: 1600 – 800 = 800.**

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3400 – 1700 = 1700.**

The Knight of Hanoi looked at his Dragon in shock, while Ash readjusted his Duel Hover board. "Razor Whip also gains 500 ATK Points for Every monster that ATK Points were just cut in half''. White Dragon Mask said as Razor Whip gained a Purple aura.

 **White Dragon – Razor Whip ATK Points: 2700 + 500 = 3200 + 500 = 3700 + 500 = 4200 + 500 = 4700.**

The Knight of Hanoi stared in shock at how powerful Razor Whip is. White Dragon Mask than shifted his Duel Hover board side ways to look at The Knight of Hanoi. "Razor Whip, slice and dice Cracking Dragon''. White Dragon Mask said as Razor Whip turned around to look at Cracking Dragon. **"Razor Slash Strike!''** White Dragon Mask shouted out as Razor Whip roared, before he lashed out its tail, only with purple Fire and strikes Cracking Dragon, who exploded from Razor Whip's Attack, making The Knight of Hanoi's Hover board almost strike into a building, but missed. **(4700 – 1700 = 3000)**

 **Knight of Hanoi's Life Points: 4000 – 3000 = 1000.**

The Knight of Hanoi stared in shock at where Cracking Dragon was just destroyed. "My Cracking Dragon! Destroyed, how!''. The Knight of Hanoi said in shock. "Now go Zenith, attack him directly!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Zenith charged and slashed the Knight of Hanoi, who flinched in pain.

 **Knight of Hanoi's life points: 1000 – 800 = 200.**

"I could just end this, but I'll end my turn here. Also my Dragon loses 500 ATK Points since Cracking Dragon is gone''. White Dragon Mask said as he readjusted his Duel Hover board.

 **White Dragon – Razor Whip ATK Points: 4700 – 500 = 4200.**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 200/ Numbers of cards in hand: 1.**

The Knight of Hanoi than granted his teeth in anger. "My turn now! And I'll use my Skill!''. The Knight of Hanoi said, very angry with White Dragon Mask for destroying Cracking Dragon and being spared. Ash looked at Azure, who was still in his Duel Disk. "He seems angry''. Azure said to Ash, seeing the Knight of Hanoi get angry.

"Now that he is angry, he'll loose his cool and not think straight''. White Dragon Mask said to Azure, knowing that the Knight of Hanoi will make reckless moves. "I Play the Skill; **Rebirth summon** , to bring back Cracking Dragon''. The Knight of Hanoi said, explaining his Skill's effect, making Ash's eyes widen in shock.

"Say what!'' White Dragon Mask called out, not expecting that kind of Skill. "The Knights of Hanoi must have created it for themselves''. Azure said in shock, never hearing about this kind of Skill.

"Come forth, **Cracking Dragon**!''. The Knight of Hanoi said as his machine Dragon appeared from a Blue portal, looking brand new.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

White Dragon narrowed his eyes at Cracking Dragon. "However, since you summoned that Dragon back, Razor Whip's effect reactivates''. White Dragon Mask said as Razor Whip lashed out its tail at Cracking Dragon, creating cracks on Cracking Dragon again.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000 – 1500 = 1500.**

The Knight of Hanoi granted his teeth in frustration from seeing his powerful monster loos ATK Points again. "Razor Whip now gains another 500 ATK Points since Cracking Dragon's ATK Points were cut in half''. White Dragon Mask said, smirking as Razor Whip gains another purple aura.

 **White Dragon – Razor Whip ATK Points: 4200 + 500 = 4700.**

The Knight of Hannoi granted his teeth harder, but still draw his card. The Knight's card then disappeared as it reappeared on his field. "I play the equip Spell, Big bang Shot!'' The Knight of Hanoi said as his spell card appeared on his field. "This spell increases my Cracking Dragon's ATK Points by 400!'' The Knight of Hanoi explained his spell card's effect as a red aura surrounded Cracking Dragon.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 1500 + 400 = 1900.**

"Cracking Dragon attack White Dragon – Zenith!'' The Knight of Hanoi called out as Cracking Dragon unleashed a fire breath attack that destroyed Zenith. **(1900 – 800 = 1100)**

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 4000 – 1100 = 2900.**

 **White Dragon – Razor Whip ATK Points: 4700 – 500 = 4200**

"I end my turn''. The Knight of Hanoi said, ending his turn.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 2900/ Numbers of cards in hand: 0.**

White Dragon Mask placed his right-hand claw's fingers on the top card of his Deck. "I draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card, before he saw Blue Angel watching from a nearby rooftop. "Looks Like Blue Angel is interested in you''. Azure teased White Dragon Mask, causing his checks to turn red. "Shut up!''. White Dragon Mask said to Azure, calming down.

"I summon White Dragon – Sonic!'' White Dragon Mask said as the small dragon appeared, flying next to his fellow White Dragons.

 **(White Dragon - Sonic (LV1 ATK 0 Def 0)**

 **Dragon/ Tuner/ Pendulum Effect/ S8**

 **Pendulum Effect: If you take battle damage or effect damage while this card is in the pendulum zones, special summon this card and immediately synchro summon 1 monster using this card and monsters you control as materials.**

 **Effect: A Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Ritual or Link monster that uses this card as a material gains this effect until your next standby phase: this card is unaffected by card effects except its own and cannot be destroyed by battle)**

"Why don't we make things interesting!'' Azure called out with a smirk, getting White Dragon Mask's attention as he looked to see Azure's eye flashing white again. **"Come on out, White Data Storm!''** Azure called out as strays of wind started coming together, before forming a white data storm.

"What the heck is that''. White Dragon Mask said in shock at seeing the Data storm. "It's a Data Storm. It's one of the many things that make Speed Duels different than Master Duels. A Storm gives you a random monster if you use your skill''. Azure explained to his partner about a Data Storm, getting White Dragon Mask to look surprised at what he heard from Azure.

However, White Dragon Mask heard a roar from somewhere, slightly shock to hear it, before he looked for the source until he heard the roar coming from the White Data Storm. "Did you hear that?" White Dragon Mask asked to Azure, wanting to know if Azure heard it. "Hear what? I didn't hear anything". Azure replied, confuse at his partner behaviour.

"I heard a Dragon's roar and it's coming from that Data Storm you mentioned!" White Dragon Mask answered, looking at the white twister. "Oh, and what do you plan to do then, enter the White Data Storm?" Azure question, now interested about what his partner was thinking right now. "Hell yeah I am" White Dragon Mask answered without hesitation, surprising Azure about his answer.

"Now, I'm going in so get ready for a nasty ride!" White Dragon Mask shouted out, before he shifts his Duel Hover Board forward towards the White Data Storm, before he entered the white twister. What White Dragon Mask did surprises the Knight of Hanoi, along with Blue Angel that was watching the duel now from a rooftop. "What is he thinking?" Blue Angel asked, worried about White Dragon Mask entering the White Data Storm at this moment. She didn't know, but she was really worried for White Dragon Mask and went to watch him after she helped Playmaker.

"He must have a death wish. Nobody has ever survived Data Storm, even if it's an unknown and powerful one such as this for the matter." The Knight of Hanoi said as he watches his opponent enter his doom by going in the White Data Storm.

Meanwhile, in the White Data Storm, White Dragon Mask and Azure were currently in the white twister right now, with Ash still having control of his duel board and Azure still in his Duel Disk, with the Duel Blade still activated, even Ash's Dragons were in the Data Storm. "You're crazy, you know that?! You didn't let me tell you that a Data Storm is dangerous and could kill you!" Azure yelled at his partner for his behaviour and actions.

"I get that a lot" White Dragon Mask smirked slightly at his partner, enjoying his partner's shock look. Just then, a familiar noise that White Dragon Mask heard has roared again, only this time, Azure heard it as well.

"What was that?!" Azure asked, looking around for the noise that he just heard. Just then, a shadow of a dragon with blue eyes appeared right in front of the duo, looking as tall as Stardust. White Dragon Mask looked at the dragon in awe, while Azure was shocked about seeing this dragon appear out of nowhere. Even Ash's other Dragons were looking at the Shadowy Dragon in awe.

"Were... were you the one calling me?" White Dragon Mask questioned in wonder, with the Dragon nodding his head at the duellist's question. Azure was surprise again at the interaction with the Dragon and his partner was having, while Ash's Dragons just smiled at seeing Ash interact with the unknown Dragon.

"Do you want to fight alongside me?" White Dragon Mask asked the dragon, wanting to know if the Dragon wants to fight with him. The Dragon roars loudly, as if to say yes to him, making Ash's Dragons roar in agreement. White Dragon Mask then brings his Duel Disk towards him to talk to Azure. "Hey Azure, how do I get this Dragon?" White Dragon Mask asked his partner about how to obtain the new Dragon.

"I admit that I'm shocked at what's happening, but I'm interested at seeing this. You can use a special skill that I can give you called Draconic Storm Access. It's a skill that lets you add a random White Dragon or Stardust Link monster from the White Data Storm''. Azure explained to his partner about the special skill that he can use.

"Alright than!'' Ash said with a smirk on his face, before he held his right claw out. "Come to me." White Dragon Mask said to the dragon as the dragon roars, before it begins to glow bright blue and form formed into a card in front White Dragon Mask's right claw, glowing white. **"Go Draconic Storm Access!''** White Dragon Mask shouted out, as the dragon is still being process until it completely turned into a card for White Dragon Mask.

With the card completed, White Dragon Mask grabbed the card with his right-hand claw's index and middle fingers. "Alright, got it! Now time to see what this guy's got!" White Dragon Mask shouted out to Azure, felling excited with his Dragons roaring in excitement as he rides his Duel Board forward straight out of the White Data Storm with his Dragons flying out as well. The Knight of Hanoi and Blue Angel were in shock to see White Dragon Mask.

"No way! You should have been disintegrated in the Data Storm!" The Knight of Hanoi exclaimed in shock about how his opponent survived the storm. "He's…so strong''. Blue Angel whispered in shock at seeing White Dragon Mask's strength.

"That's what you think!" White Dragon Mask replied to his opponent as he rides his duel board on the wind again with his Dragons flying alongside him. However, White Dragon Mask than heard the unknown dragon's roar yet again, telling him something. "Alright. You really want to come out and fight, huh?" White Dragon Mask muttered so that his new Dragon could hear him.

"Well in that case, I'll grant you your wish my new partner!" White Dragon Mask said to his new dragon as he went faster as his dragons flew in front of him, smiling in excitement of having a new Dragon brother. "The conditions are met! I can now summon my new monster out!" White Dragon Mask called out, causing everyone to look confused. "New monster? You're bluffing!" The Knight of Hanoi said to his insane opponent, thinking that White Dragon mask is lying.

"Don't believe me? Then watch this!" White Dragon Mask said as he brought his right claw out as blue lightning came out of his hand and went towards the sky, forming a portal with arrows and circuitry, known as an Arrowhead. White Dragon Mask and his monsters flew into the Arrowhead, entering a bright, white world. **"Link Arrows good! The conditions are 2 or more White Dragon monsters!"** White Dragon Mask called out, looking down on the Arrowhead with his monsters, while floating in the air.

 **"I set White Dragon - Wind Striker, White Dragon - Sonic, White Dragon- Pendulum Wyvern and White Dragon – Razor Whip on the Link Markers!"** White Dragon Mask continued, looking at the Arrowhead as his four dragons entered the top, left, right, and bottom Link Markers as they glowed red.

 **"Link the circuit! I Link Summon! Appear, White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask shouted out as his new dragon materialized and appear out of the Arrowhead, flying besides White Dragon Mask, who was riding his Duel Hover board out of the Arrowhead. The new dragon that looks like a White and silver version of Firewall Dragon, only no cybernetic parts on it. It has white skin and White wings, with the Wing having blue with Black designs on it like Firewall Dragon, shedding Blue energy and having glowing blue eyes and no teeth. It had two dragon claws with five fingers, a White long tail and two talons. The dragon unleashed a powerful roar for everyone to hear as it flew behind Ash, spreading his wings out.

 **(White Dragon - Blue Link Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Link Markers: Top, down, left, right**

 **Dragon/Link/Effect**

 **Link 2 or more White Dragon Monsters**

 **This card gains 500 ATK for each "Dragon type'' monster in this card's link. When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate spells, traps or Monster effects. Once per turn, you can select one monster you're opponent controls, send one monster from your deck to lower the targeted monster's ATK points by the discarded monster's ATK Points. During you're standby phase, special summon one White Dragon or Stardust monster from the graveyard)**

 **ATK: 2500/ LINK: 4)**

Those that saw the dragon are shocked to see it in person. "This can't be... a Link Monster?!" The Knight of Hanoi said in disbelief from seeing his opponent Link Summon. Blue Angel was in awe about how the dragon appeared as well and how amazing it is.

White Dragon Mask turned his head to look at his new Dragon as he smiled at it, with Blue Link Dragon smiling back. "I gotta say you look awesome, big guy''. White Dragon Mask said to his new Dragon, who roared out in agreement. **"Thank you, my lord!''** Blue Link Dragon said to White Dragon Mask, with only White Dragon Mask understanding him.

Azure was still in shock from witnessing what his partner did. 'Amazing, Ash is just amazing. I've never seen a human like him before. I'm... glad to have him as my partner'. Azure thought to himself, feeling happy that Ash is his chosen partner. The Knight of Hanoi still stared in shock at Blue Link Dragon, before he smirked. "Since your Razor Whip is gone, Cracking Dragon's ATK Points return to normal''. The Knight of Hanoi said as his Dragon's ATK Points return to normal.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 1900 + 1500 = 3400.**

The Knight of Hanoi started laughing evilly. "You should have kept your Razor Whip, if you did then victory would have been yours''. The Knight of Hanoi laughed out. White Dragon Mask smirked at the Knight of Hanoi. "There are more ways to win a Duel than one way. Blue Link Dragon wanted to fight by my side, so I called forth my new partner''. White Dragon Mask said, smirking, before he looked at his Dragon. "Let's go, my new partner''. White Dragon Mask said to Blue Link Dragon, making him look at White Dragon Mask and roar in agreement.

" **Let's show our power together, my Lord!''** Blue Link Dragon said to White Dragon Mask, making White Dragon Mask smile, before he looked ahead. "Blue Link Dragon doesn't have a level so Cracking Dragon's effect won't work. I now play Blue Link Dragon's effect. By sending one monster from my deck to the graveyard, you're Cracking Dragon loses ATK Points equal to the discarded monster's ATK Points!'' White Dragon Mask explained as a card slotted out of his deck.

"I'll discard my White Dragon - Silver Pendulum Lancer Dragon and his got 3000 ATK Points!'' White Dragon Mask explained as he discarded the card as Blue Link Dragon's wings started to gather energy in them. "Go Soul Energy drain!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Silver Pendulum Lancer dragon came out of Blue Link's wings in the form of blue flames, wrapping around Cracking Dragon.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000 - 3000 - 0000.**

The Knight of Hanoi started to shake in fear. "I-I-I-I activate the Trap-''. The Knight of Hanoi said, but was cut off from White Dragon Mask. "Don't bother. Blue Link Dragon keeps you from using traps, spells or monster effects when he attacks''. White Dragon Mask said to the Knight of Hanoi, making him look in shock even more. "This can't be!'' The Knight of Hanoi said in disbelief about how powerful White Dragon Mask is.

" **Go! Blue Draconic Blast!''** White Dragon Mask shouted out as Blue Link Dragon gathered Blue Energy in its mouth, before it unleashed a Blue Dragon Blast attack to the Knight of Hanoi. The Blast made contact, creating a Powerful Blue Explosion, forcing The Knight of Hanoi off his Duel Hover board, with his Hover board disappearing as well.

 **Knight of Hanoi's Life Points: 200 – 2500 = 0000.**

White Dragon Mask readjusted his Hover board, but turned his head to look at the Knight of Hanoi, who landed on top of a building. "Someone who hurts innocent people has no place in the duelling world''. White Dragon Mask said to the Knight of Hanoi, saying that the Knight has no right to be a Duellist.

* * *

 **(With Lulu and Saya)**

Everyone cheered when they saw Playmaker and White Dragon Mask defeat the Knights of Hanoi. "Playmaker and White Dragon Mask did it, they protected Link Vrains''. A boy wearing the same school clothes as Yusaku said. "Playmaker is so much better''. Another Boy said looking at Playmaker on screen. "White Dragon Mask is so much cooler and more handsome!''. A girl said with hearts in her eyes, looking at White Dragon Mask.

Kolter, Lulu and Saya were watching as well, and were smiling. "Good Job, Yusaku and Ash''. Kolter thought to himself, proud of Yusaku and Ash. "Satoshi, you were amazing and your new Dragon was amazing''. Lulu thought to herself, proud of her boyfriend. 'Papa was so cool and his New Dragon is amazing'. Saya thought to herself, also proud of her father.

Lulu turned to look at Kolter, wanting to ask something. "Mr. Kolter''. Lulu suddenly asked, getting Kolter's attention. "Could you please watch over Saya, while I go to Link Vrains''. Lulu said to Kolter, asking him to watch Saya.

Kolter looked at Lulu confused, before nodded, making Lulu smile. Lulu looked at Saya, who turned to look at Lulu. "Saya, stay next to Kolter and don't leave his side till I return''. Lulu said to her daughter, asking her to stay. Saya looked at her mother confused, but nodded. Lulu smiled at her daughter, before she kissed Saya's forehead, before she went into Kolter's van.

* * *

 **(With White Dragon Mask)**

White Dragon Mask jumped off his Duel Hover board, while it stayed in the air, before he used his wings to fly to the building that the Knight of Hanoi landed on. White Dragon Mask landed on the rooftop, at the same time as the other Knight of Hanoi landed on the same rooftop on his back, next to his comrade.

Playmaker landed right next to White Dragon Mask, having finished his duel with the Knight of Hanoi he duelled. Playmaker and White Dragon Mask nodded to each other, before they ran to the fallen Knights of Hanoi. "Playmaker!'' The Knight of Hanoi that Duelled Playmaker said in pain. "White Dragon Mask!'' The Knight of Hanoi that Duelled White Dragon Mask said, also feeling pain.

"Now than, tell us who leads the Knights of Hanoi''. Playmaker said to the fallen Knights of Hanoi, wanting to know who leads the Knights of Hanoi. "And why do you want Azure and the Dark Ignis''. White Dragon Mask said to the fallen Knights of Hanoi, wanting to know what they wanted from Azure and Ignis. "You two won't get any secrets out of us''. The First Knight of Hanoi said as both him and his comrade smirked at Playmaker and White Dragon Mask. "But we do have something to share!'' The Other Knight of Hanoi said as both his and the other Knight's Red button begin to plink, signing a Self-Destruction.

White Dragon Mask and Playmaker took a step back. "Oh glitch! That's a detonator, what to do, what to do, what to do''. Ignis said in panic, still in Playmaker's Duel Disk. "Queit playing around, Dark Ignis''. Azure said from White Dragon Mask's Duel desk, getting a nod from Ignis.

Both Azure and Ignis's eyes glowed, getting White Dragon Mask and Playmaker's attention, before they shoot out of their partner's Duel Disks, still attached. Both AIs wrapped around the Knights of Hanoi, with Ignis looking like a Black fiend, while Azure looked like a White Dragon, holding the Knight of Hanoi with his claws.

Both of the Ignis ate the Knights of Hanoi's head with them screaming, before both Knights were turned into Data that was eaten by both AIs. The Dark Ignis and Azure returned to their partner's Duel Disks.

White Dragon Mask and Playmaker looked surprised, before they narrowed their eyes at Ignis and Azure. "That hit the spot''. The Dark Ignis said, satisfied from his lunch. "You two eat their avatars!''. Playmaker said to the Dark Ignis. "Geez, your welcome!'' The Dark Ignis said back in Playmaker's Duel Disk. "If we didn't do eat them, you guys would end up at the hospital from the damage the explosion would have caused''. Azure said to White Dragon Mask, continuing where his friend left off.

White Dragon Mask looked surprised, before he smiled at Azure. "I see. Thanks Azure''. White Dragon Mask said to his partner, thanking him. "No problem''. Azure said to his partner, feeling happy to be thanked by White Dragon Mask.

"Yo, heroes!" A voice called out, that belongs to Gore, who arrived on the same rooftop, looking for a fight. "Tonight was supposed to be my night, till you surfed right in and crash the party!" The Gore said to Playmaker, not liking how Playmaker made him loses his fans and how he had more attention.

"Chill out Gore, they kind of saved my life!" Another voice said, causing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask to turn to see Blue Angel arriving as well. "But still, who are you two really!" Blue Angel continued, pointing at White Dragon Mask and Playmaker. Playmaker turns to the Core and gave his answer. "And why would you expect us to answer'' Playmaker replied to the Gore, showing that he has no interest in answering him. "We got rid of the Knights of Hanoi causing trouble, that's what we came here to do, not get unwanted attention" White Dragon Mask replied to Blue Angel, wanting to see if Lulu and Saya are safe.

However, a strong wind starts picking up in the area, causing everyone to use their hands to shield their eyes. "What the?" The Gore asked, confuse about what was happening. "Where did this wind come from?" Blue Angel asked, shielding herself from the wind.

 **"Fly down and help those who risked their lives to protect others! I Xyz summon Lyrilusc - Assemble Nightingale!"** A beautiful voice called out in the wind, before the wind died down to reveal Lyrilusc - Assemble Nightingale. Also, a person that is a girl appears besides Nightingale, wearing a purple mask, feathers on her body that only covers her breast and showers her skin (Feathers that are like the top that Kuroyukihime from Accel world's Avatar has), long fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows, Purple short skirt with Black bird feathers and purple high heels and finally Purple bird wings on her back and was flying.

Her appearance and her monster surprised everyone, except White Dragon Mask. "What the?! Where'd they come from?!" The Gore asked, even more confuse than ever about the new girl. "And who is she and how did she summoned that monster?" Blue Angel wondered as well about the new arrivals.

"My name is Purple Night". The newly revealed Purple Night replied to Gou and Blue Angel, along with Playmaker, Dark Ignis, and Azure. "Purple Night?" Everyone, except White Dragon Mask, asked confused. "Nightingale, attack!" Purple Night ordered, as Nightingale unleashed her whirlwind attack upon the Gore and Blue Angel, causing them to shield themselves.

Purple Night then turned to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask. "Go! Get out of here while you have a chance!" Purple Night said to the two of them. Playmaker looks at Purple Night, then at White Dragon Mask, wanting an explanation. "Don't worry. We can trust her. Now let's get out of here!" White Dragon Mask explained, which made Playmaker nod to him, as they run forward before they disappeared in a flash, appearing back to riding their Duel Hover Boards to escape.

White Dragon Mask stretches his claws out for Purple Night. "Come on!" White Dragon Mask cried to Purple Night. Purple Night saw this and nodded before she flew at White Dragon Mask, which White Dragon Mask cached her bridal style during the escape. Lyrilusc - Assemble Nightingale also followed Purple Night and White Dragon Mask as well, and flew besides them.

Gore punched his left pam with his right fist. "They got away!''. Gore said, feeling angry that he can't duel ether Playmaker or White Dragon Mask. Blue Angel kept looking where she last saw White Dragon Mask. "I will find you, and find out how to become as strong as you''. Blue Angel thought to herself, swearing to find White Dragon Mask again.

* * *

 **(In real world)**

Inside Kolter's van, the room glowed, before Ash, Yusaku and Lulu appeared in the room. Yusaku fell to his knees, while Ash and Lulu stayed on their feet, only they have their new duel disk on their Left forearm. "Looks like your out of juice''. Dark Ignis said to his tired partner, which Yusaku looked at him. "You may have a point, I'll rest than annualize your code''. Yusaku said to Ignis, deciding to rest. Ignis looked like he was amused. "Oh joy''. Ignis said to his partner.

Yusaku stood up, before he looked at Lulu. "So you were Purple Night, huh''. Yusaku said to Lulu, now knowing who Purple Night is. Lulu nodded to Yusaku. "Sorry that I didn't tell you, but we were in a rush''. Lulu said apologizing that she didn't tell in Link VRAINS. "It's alright Lulu, you helped us escape and that's all that matters''. Ash said to his Girlfriend, smiling at her with Lulu returning the smile.

Yusaku pulled the door open, only to see Saya seating down on a chair with her seatbelt on and was smiling at Yusaku, Ash and Lulu. "Welcome back, you all did great today''. Sayay said, greeting her parents and Yusaku. Ash and Lulu smiled at Saya, while Yusaku went to the front seat. "Alright now, we should get some rest for tomorrow''. Ash said to his Girlfriend and Daughter. Lulu nodded to him, while Saya puffed her checks at hearing that.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Ash, Lulu and Saya had a good sleep in Kusanagi's Van, while Kolter drove them somewhere safe. During the Night, Azure seemed to have been busy, working on programs. Now the morning has come for a new Day, with Kolter's Van on a parking spot on the road.

Lulu and Saya were playing outside by the hot dog stand, or having a practice duel. Inside the Van, Yusaku, Kolter, and Ash were with the Dark Ignis and Azure in the room that they used to capture the Dark Ignis. "This is wild stuff. We can use the card data you captured in your duel to create an actual card". Kolter said with a look of surprise, seeing a part of a card being data created from data on a Card scanner next to the screen. "I wonder what other monsters are inside the Data Storm!" Kolter continued telling Yusaku and Ash what he found out.

"Maybe you ought to plan a return trip''. Kolter finished as Yusaku was typing away to the screen. Ash was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, listening to the conversation. "No need!'' Azure called out, getting everyone's attention. "While everyone was catching some Z's last night, I went and created a special program that lets us speed duel digital copies of those Knights of Hanoi. Now we can train in Speed Duels, learn more about the Knights of Hanoi's decks and even get new Link monsters''. Azure explained the program he created, getting some impressed looks from everyone.

"That's mu buddy, always thinking ahead!'' The Dark Ignis called out, looking pleased with what his friend has done. "I'm impressed, now we train without worry and even get new Link monsters as well''. Ash said with a smirk on his face, checking out Blue Link Dragon's card that he was holding with his right hand.

"Hey, what was that monster you played earlier?" Yusaku asked Ash, slightly curious on his serious face about Ash's Razor Whip. Even Kolter, the Dark Ignis, and Azure want in on the explanation from Ash's Fusion summoning. "That was a fusion monster." Ash answered the hacker, with the others listening, while putting Blue Link Dragon's card in his Deck. "A Fusion monster?" Yusaku asked, unfamiliar with the term, along with everyone else.

"It's a monster card that requires a card called a fusing card to fuse monsters into summoning a Fusion monster." Ash explained to the others, telling them how to Fusion summoning. "Now that's neat. Are there anything else like a Fusion summon?" Kolter asked, now more curious about different kinds of summoning methods.

"There are. There are more known as Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summon, including Link Summon added on." Ash answered back to the question at hand, still leaning against the wall. "Synchro?" Azure asked in wonder, never hearing about Synchro. "Xyz?" The dark Ignis asked, never hearing that before during his escape. "And Pendulum? What are those methods?" Yusaku asked last, about what they heard just now.

"Well, Synchro is a method that involves having a monster called a tuner monster being used with monsters that are not tuners to summon a powerful monster. In addition, this method is like Fusion, only slightly different. There levels have to combine to equal to the Synchro monster's level!" Ash explained, getting nods or looks of understanding from the others.

"Now, Xyz is quite different, and kind of similar to a Link Monster. They both have no level at all, but Xyz does have something that isn't a level, but similar known as Ranks. The requirements are monsters of the same level and they become materials known as Overlay units." Ash said, explaining about Xyz monsters.

"So, that's what Xyz summoning is, huh?" The Dark Ignis muttered at what his learned with a narrowed eye. "It's certainly interesting". Azure said as well, interested about XYZ. "Okay, but you said that there was one more, right". Kolter said, remembering about the last method. "Pendulum Summon, right?" Yusaku asked for everyone. "Oh yeah, right. Pendulum Summon is quite different; it involves summoning a lot of monsters on the field at the same time." Ash explaining the last method known, getting surprise looks from everyone. "Say what?! How does something like that exist?!" The Dark Ignis questioned in disbelief. "I certainly never heard of this before either." Azure said as well, never hearing about something like Pendulum summoning.

"It's true, but to make that happen, you need special cards known as Pendulum cards for the summoning to happen". Ash continued to explain Pendulum cards, getting more confuse looks. "Pendulum card?" Kolter asked again in confusion. "A Pendulum card is a monster and part spell that can go somewhere in a special zone called the Pendulum Zone for the summoning method to work, and requires two of them with different scales to summon the multiple monsters." Ash said to the group about the last known method.

"Do you have some of these summoning methods with you?" Yusaku asked, with a hint of curiosity behind his voice. "I sure do, and I can show you." Ash replied, before he brought out his deck and brought out some cards, laying them down on the keyboard to show a Fusion Monster Card, a White Synchro Monster Card, a Black Xyz Monster Card, and a Pendulum Monster Card for everyone to look. The Cards that Ash brought out were Purple Fusion Dragon, Green Synchro Dragon, Black XYZ Dragon and Silver Pendulum Dragon.

"The purple one is fusion, the white one is Synchro, the black one is Xyz, and the half spell is Pendulum." Ash said, pointing to each Dragon card that he mentioned. "Interesting." Yusaku muttered as he studied each one mentioned. "You're certainly knowledgeable about your cards, Ash". Kolter said to the skilled duellist, surprised at Ash's knowledge.

I admit that I wantta learn more about these different summoning's, we've still got work to do''. Azure said seriously to the group to end the lesson, as he and the Dark Ignis look towards the screen. Ash got his cards and put them back in his deck.

"Geez, talk about stardom. Everyone's talking about you two''. The Dark Ignis said as the screen was showing pictures of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask. "You can say that again, just look at all these pictures". Azure said in agreement, looking at the screen showing White Dragon Mask pictures as well.

"You may have erased your log-in info, smart smart smart for a human. But you can't dodge screen cats, bob!" Ignis said looking at the picture shorts of Playmaker. "So you're an expert than, are you?" Yusaku replied to the Dark Ignis, who was being a smarty-pants.

"Oh I know a thing or two. When you hide out in the net as long as I did, you learn a lot of things!" Ignis explained to the others in the room. "The only thing you failed to learn is how to not have such a big ego". Azure muttered, getting a chuckle from Ash. "Hey! No need to say that, Azure!" The Dark Ignis cried to his friend in annoyance from what Azure said.

"Like who leads the Knights of Hanoi?" Yusaku asked the Dark Ignis, wanting to know if he knows who leads the Knights of Hanoi. "Maybe…maybe not. I bet I'll think better if you let me out of here!" Ignis answered, rolling his eye, trying to get out again. Yusaku doubted that and went with plan B, which is to hack him, which Ignis tried to talk his way out of.

Yusaku asks Kolter to mute the Dark Ignis since he didn't want to hear him complain, which Kolter was more than happy to do. Kolter then asks Yusaku for a name to give to the Dark Ignis, which annoys Azure and the Dark Ignis, with Yusaku selecting on ai for AI. "Kolter, grab Azure so we can scan him as well for information". Yusaku said to the other hacker, thinking Azure might also have answers. "You got it boss" Kolter replied, reaching for Azure that is in Ash's Duel Disk and starts to scan him just like Ignis.

Kolter then began to type away; only to receive many prevention scans from Azure, with Ash watching the hackers trying to scan the AI duo. "Ahh, Yusaku. I'm having a little trouble here''. Kolter said as every time he tries, he gets denied every time by Azure.

"If you think I'm just gonna let the two of you scan me, think again! Also he may have a big ego, but that's still my friend you muted, so forget trying to hack me!" Azure yelled with a narrowed eye at the two hackers, not liking what they did to his friend. Ai looks grateful with teary eye, even though he can't talk at the moment about his friend defending him.

Ash then got off the wall, before he walked over to Azure. "Then can you trust me to look at you?" Ash asked the AI if it is okay with him. Azure's eye then soften when it was looking at Ash. "Alright, I trust you more than the hackers''. Azure answered, getting surprise look from everyone, even the dark Ignis, about Azure trusting Ash easily.

"Alright. Kolter, let me take over for Azure?" Ash asked the older hacker, to let him take over. Kolter looks at him, and then nods his head at him. The extra keyboard appears, and Ash begins to search though Azure memory banks, with Kolter and Yusaku searching through the Dark Ignis memory bank as well.

The search continues at night, with the group finding this more difficult to do sense they never seen this program before with different algorithms, with Azure being the same like the Dark Ignis. The only different was that Lulu and Saya were in the van in the front seat, sleeping with a blanket wrapped around them.

"Dud, I am ready to pack it in and call it a night. Whoever programmed our little friends was not messing around. If you ask me, it's impossible to find anything on these two''. Kolter complained, getting tired. "Except for the part that I'm hacking right now''. Yusaku stated, getting Kolter to widen his eyes in shock.

"You just found one, so did I''. Ash said to Yusaku, impressing Kolter at the two's skills. "Wow, you've got some skills Ash''. Kolter said in an impressed tone. "When you're the son of a guy in charge of a city's energy reactor, you pick some skills''. Ash replied to Kolter, keeping focused and tapping fast.

"It's some kind of video!" Yusaku said, as a screen shows what Ignis is connected to at the moment. "Hey guys, I'm also getting some kind of video as well!" Ash said to others, getting them to look at what both videos are showing right now.

"What is this?" Kolter asked in wonder about the video shown. "I think this may be portions of Ai and Azure's memories." Yusaku answered as the video shows a world getting attacked and showing Cracking Dragons. "Hey, that Hanoi's Cracking Dragon". Kolter said in surprise at seeing Cracking Dragon. "Looks like Ai and Azure have face the Hanoi before. Looks like the Dragon's attacking that world. What is this place''. Yusaku answered, watching the little show.

"The question is why would the Hanoi be interested in them, or better yet attack them''. Ash questioned as he watched the video, which showed Cracking Dragon unleashing a fire breath attack. "I think I know that place!" Azure muttered, but then his and Ignis's eye begin to spin wildly out of control as the video then shows a young man wearing White clothes and Red spiky hair.

"Who is that?!" Kolter wondered at who he was seeing, however Azure then scream in pain, along with the Dark Ignis spinning more wildly at a system overload as sparks begin to form on the screen and on the Duel disks as they watch in confusion. "What's going on?!" Ash asked in confusion, as they watch the sparks happen at the moment, with Ash looking at Azure in concern.

Meanwhile, in a digital green passage, the same man from the screen was watching. "There you are... Ignis and Azure!" The man called Varis said as his voice is heard before his face is shown. Back at Den City, the Van began to shake, overloading. "Now what is going on?!" Ash asked as more problems began to form. Yusaku gasped at what's going to happen if they don't stop this.

"Kolter, shut down the power, quick!" Yusaku cried to his friend. "On it!" Kolter replied to Yusaku, as he pulled the lever to shut the power down, with the Van's power being shut off. Yusaku then runs outside of the Van, with Ash following him as well, while holding his Duel Disk again. "Hey! Yusaku! Ash!" Kolter shouted at them, wondering where they were going.

Yusaku and Ash then witness something happening in Den City in front of them from the balcony. The city then becomes digitize for the moment, before a dragon with Shadows, covering it appears briefly, creating a strong wind as well. Ash and Yusaku then saw someone on the dragon, which is Varis, as the dragon flies above Yusaku and Ash as they watch the dragon passed by, with Varis looking back at them with his head turned, before both he and the Dragon disappeared.

The City then returned to normal, with Kolter running up to Ash and Yusaku. "Are you okay!'' Kolter said to Ash and Yusaku, getting their attention. "We saw him!''. Ash said to Kolter with wide eyes from seeing how powerful Revolver is from using his Crimson Dragon powers. "The guy we saw from Azure and Ai's memories''. Yusaku finished for Ash, making Kolter widen his eyes.

"So like, do you think we was tracking us done''. Kolter asked if they thought Varis was tracking them. "Looks like it''. Ash replied to Kolter, looking at the sky where Varis was.

They all went back inside the Van, with Ai and Azure now looking better. "You feeling better Azure''. Ash said to his partner, feeling worried for him. "I'm okay now. Thanks for asking''. Azure said to Ash, happy that his partner worries for him. "Ai, who was that in the video''. Yusaku said to Ai, not sounding worried for him. "I unmuted you, so I strongly recommend that you can't talk. I could just hack into your source code again''. Yusaku threated with a smirk.

"Alright, alright I'll talk already you messily flesh best''. Ai said without a second thought. "But a lot of my memories have been lost or damaged like Azure. I was lucky to escape that Dragon that almost had me for lunch''. Ignis said to Yusaku, telling him that he doesn't remember much.

"Who is the guy in the video''. Yusaku went straight to the point and asked who that was. "That was Varis!'' Ai answered, his eye wide from mention Varis. "And who exactly is Varis''. Yusaku asked who Varis is. "You know your buddies, the Knights of Hanoi, his their alpha dog''. Ai said to Yusaku, shocking him and Kusanagi, while Ash looked surprised and Azure just narrowed his eye.

"And the son of a bisket eater that's responsible for my memory lost''. Azure called out, remembering that Varis took his memories from him, getting everyone to look at him in shock. Yusaku then looked back at Ai. "What was that world that we just saw''. Yusaku said to Ai.

"Sorry can't remember''. Ai replied to Yusaku instantly, not remembering. "I don't know what you want from him, but take him down and the Hanoi go down with him''. Azure told Yusaku with his eye narrowed.

Yusaku sighed at what Azure said, before he looked at Ash, who was looking at Azure in concern. "Ash, I already asked this, but are you sure that you want to help us''. Yusaku said to Ash, wanting to know if Ash is sure that he wants to help him. Ash looked at Yusaku. "I already said that I would help and I'm not going back on my word''. Ash said to Yusaku, telling him that he won't back down.

"But what about your girlfriend and Daughter''. Kolter said, as he was worried for Ash and Lulu. However, before Ash could answer, they heard a voice. "I'll help out as well!''. Everyone turned to see that Lulu has stepped into the room. "Since Ash is helping you, it makes sense for me to help you. Besides, we don't know how to return to our world and Azure is our only way back''. Lulu continued to say, wanting to help as well.

Ash smiled at Lulu, while Kolter and Yusaku started to smile. "Thank you guys''. Kolter said to Ash and Lulu, thanking them. "No problem''. Lulu said to Kolter, bowing her head a little. "Well guess we're gonna be partners for a while now, Azure''. Ash said to his Duel Disk that Azure was still in. "Got it, and I promise to find you a way to return you both to your world''. Azure said, promising that he would find a way to take Ash, Saya and Lulu back home, making Ash smile at him.

* * *

 **(In The Spirit world)**

In the different spirit world, Ash's White Dragons, Lulu's Lyrilusc monsters and Saya's monsters are at a White mountain. They found this Mountain and many more to live in. All of Ash's Dragons however, were celebrating for a New Dragon Family member. All the Dragons were flying, eating or training and Blue Link Dragon was watching with a smile, watching from the skies.

" **Hey new Dragon''.** A voice said from behind Blue Link Dragon, causing him to turn around to see Purple Fusion Dragon, Green Synchro Dragon, Black XYZ Dragon, Silver Pendulum Dragon and NovaForce Stardust Dragon. Blue Link Dragon bowed his head down in respect to the Ace monsters of Ash's Deck.

" **Hey no need to bow your head, new Dragon!''** Black XYZ Dragon said to Blue Link Dragon, but Blue Link Dragon kept his head bowed. **"Aww come on, we're all family so there is no need to keep your head down''.** Green Synchro Dragon said to Blue Link Dragon, getting Blue Link Dragon to lift his head to look at him. **"You are the strongest Dragons that our lord has, and I'm just a new Dragon. I have to respect you!''.** Blue Link Dragon said to Green Synchro Dragon.

" **You say that, but you're at the same level of strength as me and my brothers''.** Silver Pendulum Dragon said getting Blue Link Dragon to look at him. **"Your power is amazing to reach ours without being trained to reach our level of power, so your already one of the most powerful Dragons that our lord commands''.** Purple Fusion Dragon said, getting Blue Link Dragon to look at him in shock about hearing his power at the same level as them. **"I-I-I-I don't know what to say''.** Blue Link Dragon said in shock.

" **We know what to say. Welcome to our family, brother!''.** NovaForce Stardust Dragon said holding his left hand out for Blue Link Dragon to take. Blue Link Dragon looked at the Leader of the White Dragons in shock, before he slowly moved his right hand and grabbed Stardust Dragon's hand. **"Thank you, Leader!** '' Blue Link Dragon said as he finally stood up, making the Ace Dragons of Ash's Deck smile.

* * *

 **(Ending song)**

 **Shows Playmaker's and White Dragon Mask's duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ai and Azure opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking together, before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows the Gore being praised by the crowd, then shows Skye Zaizen walking by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu and Saya walking besides each other near a building, holding hands.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background. Than Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure appear, doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi's Varis and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kolter in a yellow room of some kind, looking down.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colourful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kolter in the rain, then his face appearing, Varis' face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Skye Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu and Saya standing by each other holding hands, shows Ai and Azure Full Body, leaving Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks. Lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city with a smile.)**

 **And Done! The rewrite of the first chapter is complete. That sure took a while.**

 **Anyway see you guys later. Let's Rev It up and Into the Vrains.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I've got something to say. I've decided to redo all my chapters and fix mistakes I made. I've currently done the first chapter of this story and first chapter of Arc v story. Please enjoy this rewrite version of chapter 2 of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A wrestling between Dragons and Warriors.**

A Day has passed since Ash, Lulu and Saya arrived in this new world thanks to an AI named Azure. Kolter dived his Van to a Hotel that he knew for Ash, Lulu and Saya to spend the night, until he finds them a house to live in. He even offered to pay for them for the night, but Ash said it was all right and paid so that himself, Lulu and Saya could spend the night.

Right now, Yusaku and Ash were in the same classroom, listening to the teacher talk about a game called 'The tower of Hanoi'. Ash was next to Yusaku in the back row of the class, wearing school clothes similar to Yusaku. The only difference was that he chose to wear a black shirt that has a Dragon on it, white shoes with black highlights and around his neck was his pendent.

Both boys were deep in thought; Yusaku was thinking about was happening so far in his life, while Ash was looking bored hearing the lecture in class about some game called 'the tower of hanoi'. He was already an A-class student back home, so this lesson is really boring and easy. Ash was even leaning against the table with his hands crossed on the table with his head down.

Next to Ash was his new Duel Disk with Azure still inside it, only keeping his eye closed and staying quiet. He didn't want to blow his partner's secrete of being White Dragon Mask, so his staying quiet, but he was laughing inside his head after hearing that Yusaku left Ai at home, since he talked too much.

"This is literally killing me so much that I wish someone would shoot me. At least Kolter helped us find a hotel room to live in last nigh, but hopefully he'll find us a house. This morning is one that's gonna be hard to forget. Seriously, everyone was really that surprised at seeing a new student riding a Motorcycle or in my case, a Duel Runner" Ash muttered to himself as he remembers his introduction to School earlier today and how he did his first impression.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Den city high school was about to start for the day with students arriving at school, Yusaku included. 'I wonder where Ash is right now?' Yusaku thought to himself, wondering where the Dragon duelist is right now. He got a call earlier today from Ash, who told him that he would be going to school with him from now on.

Suddenly the sound of an engine was heard, coming towards the school. Yusaku and the students turned around to see what was the cause of the noise. Coming towards the school was Ash, riding on his Duel Runner. He was wearing the Den city school outfit, got his helmet on with the eye protection covering his face. Even his XYZ Dimension was attached to the Duel Disk, with Azure inside the Duel Disk to enjoy the ride as well.

Ash stops his Duel Runner next to a tree, before he puts it in parking mode and turns off his Duel Runner. Ash than took off his Duel Runner helmet, allowing everyone to see his face. A group of female students began to blush at seeing Ash's face, while many boys were jealous of Ash and his sweet ride.

Ash pulls the right handlebar up as he got up from his Duel Runner and pulls the handlebar down, before he grabbed his new School bag and held his over his right shoulder.

Ash turns around to see he had an audience, but his eyes spotted Yusaku, making him smile as he walked over to Yusaku. "Morning Yusaku, ready for class?" Ash greeted his new friend and teammate against the Knights of Hanoi. Yusaku nodded to Ash, before both of them bean walking to class together, with the students beginning to gossip about the new boy that showed, his Duel Runner and how his friends with Yusaku.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Ash was the talk of the school at the moment with many students still talking about him, along with girls blushing whenever they're looking at him. Yusaku was surprised to see his friend get so popular so fast and how good his is with the girls. He was glad that he wasn't popular since he doesn't like attention.

Ash right now was also thinking about his secret of being the incarnation of the Crimson Dragon. He had to tell Azure, who surprisingly understood and kept quiet.

Just than, a boy name Naoki Shima, who was around the same age as Yusaku, was heading towards Yusaku and Ash. He was wearing the same school clothes at Yusaku, different color shoes, a bit on the round side and spiky green hair.

"Yusaku!" Naoki greeted, getting the attention of Yusaku and Ash as they looked at him with Ash getting his head of the table. "Did you see Playmaker and White Dragon Mask knock out those Knights of Hanoi yesterday?" Naoki asked to Yusaku, feeling excited at the moment. "Did they?" Yusaku replied to Shima, turning to look at him and playing dumb to keep his secret. "It's only like in every channel, and I got a front row seat, but I only needed the edge'' Naoki exclaimed to the hacker, looking excited as he thought back to what happened yesterday.

"I can't believe you missed it man, even that cool Fusion summon that White Dragon Mask did''. Naoki exclaimed, feeling more excited as he remembered watching Fusion summon, before he took notice of Ash. "Hey wait, aren't you that new kid?" Naoki questioned, having seen Ash arrive at school.

"Names Ash, and I'm just hanging around with a friend''. Ash replied to Naoki, telling him his name, getting another surprise look from Naoki. "Wait a second, you actually have friends?" Naoki asked Yusaku in shock, who nodded to him, before he closes his eyes.

Naoki then took notice of the Duel Disk that Kolter gave to Ash, with the Duel Disk on Ash's table next to him, while Azure's eye was closed. "Huh? Is that a duel disk? Are you a duelist?" Naoki asked Ash, looking at his Duel Disk. "That's right." Ash replied as he held his duel disk with his right arm, with Azure's eye still shut closed.

"Then why do you have an old fashion Duel Disk? You've must have heard of the new Duel Disks!'' Naoki said to Ash, showing him his Duel Disk. "I've heard of them, but I prefer the Duel Disk that shows your cards and allow a Duelist to hold his cards. Besides, no one should judge someone on the Duel Disk that they use. Take me for example, I use an old Duel Disk, but you haven't seen me Duel yet. I could be a very powerful Duelist or not!'' Ash said to Naoki, telling him not to judge him because of his Duel Disk, before he leans his head down on the table again, with Naoki looking at him in shock.

Azure however was still being held by Ash's right hand, chuckling very quiet from what Ash said to Shima.

* * *

 **(Vrains Opening Song**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash are walking around Den city heading to school, with Shima running up to them, before the scene changes to George Core jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Skye Zaizen watching the sunset, before looking away as she sighs. Not to far away, Lulu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya in her mother's arms, Kolter eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Ash and Yusaku are standing in a town with lots of light, looking forward, along with colorful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background, showing Ai and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku and Ash, before their duel disks activated as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appeared in link VRAINS in a Speed Duel on their duel board, dueling. Both duelists drew a card as their ace monsters Decode Talker, Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Blue Link Dragon appeared, standing/flying besides their duelists with the three dragons unleashing a cry.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS. A purple Data storm appeared, raging across Link VRAINS, with Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Blue Angel appears with her three Monsters, before the scene changes to show Gore on his duel board and his monsters, Guki Suprex and Great Orgre. Lastly, Lulu appears as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyriluse - Assembled Nightingale flying besides her.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema appears on her motorcycle before jumping and changing into her avatar as she logged into Link Vrains. Varis appears, ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him. Both Playmaker and White Dragon Mask draw a card from their decks on their duel boards, along with Varis riding his own Duel Board with Borrelload Dragon appearing, who clashed with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gore, Blue Angel, and Purple night on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.)**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Den city, Lulu and Saya were walking around the City holding each other's hands. They were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, only freshly washed. Saya was humming a happy tune, while Lulu was watching her daughter happily.

The reason why Lulu isn't at Den City's high school was because she hasn't found a day care for Saya, so she decided to wait before joining school so that Saya wouldn't be along. Once she did found someplace to leave Saya for the day, she'd than join Ash and Yusaku at school.

However, Lulu and Saya saw someone ahead of them carrying a few presents in his hands. It was George Gore, the same person that Lulu distracted yesterday for her friends to escape. "It's George Gore!'' Lulu called out in surprise to see the top charisma duellist of Link VRAINS.

"But why does he have so many presents?'' Saya asked in confusion at seeing all the presents that Gore was holding. "Let's follow him and find out''. Lulu told her daughter, which Saya nodded in agreement as they followed Gore, keeping their distance so that he won't spot them.

Soon after a few minutes, gore stopped at an orphanage, getting the two girls to look at the orphanage with surprised expressions. However, a present began to fall from the pill that Gore was holding without him noticing. Saya noticed the falling present and the next thing she knew, she was right next to Gore, catching the falling present with her hands.

Gore turned to look at Saya as Lulu decided to stop hiding and run up to Gore and Saya, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Oh? Where did you two come from?'' Gore asked in curiosity, curios about where the two girls came from. "Hey mister, you drop this". Saya said as she held out the present towards Gore.

"Oh, thank you''. Gore thanked Saya for reminding him about that present. "Sorry, we were just curious about those presents you're carrying in your arms". Lulu said to the Charisma duelist as she helped Saya put the present back in the pile that Gore was carrying.

"Yeah!? Who are they for?" Saya asked in wonder, wondering where Gore is taking the presents. "Well, these presents are for the kids that live in this orphanage". Go answered, getting surprise looks from Lulu and Saya, not expecting this answer. "Really?" Lulu and Saya asked Gore if he was serious.

"Yup, I usually visit the kids by donating presents here. I used to an orphan myself, so that's why I duel as a charisma duelist in Link VRAINS so that they can have everything they need to live as happy children''. Gore explained to Saya and Lulu that he Duels for the children, making both girls look even more surprised at his answer.

"Wow, you're just like Ginta!" Saya exclaimed, thinking that Gore and Ginta were very much alike. "Ginta?'' Gore said in confusion at Saya's words, having no idea who Ginta is. "Ginta's a friend of ours, who's a lot like you. He duels for kids as well''. Lulu explained to Gore about Ginta, getting Gore to look interested.

"Really, I'd like to meet this guy someday. But for now 'the Gore' has some presents to deliver''. Gore said as he referred to himself in the third person, before he continued on his way to the orphanage. "Mind if we help out?" Lulu suddenly asked, getting a surprised look from Gore. "Really? You don't mind?" Go asked, not expecting Lulu and Saya to help.

Saya was nodding her head up and down. "Sure, we like helping out people". Lulu replied to Gore, already having experience of helping children. "That's right." Saya said with a smile, agreeing with her mother. Gore still looked surprised, before he smiled.

Gore gave some presents to Lulu and some to Saya, though not as much as he gave to Lulu since Saya is still a young girl. Both Saya and Lulu held the presents with both their hands as they walked towards the orphanage with Gore walking ahead of them, leading the way.

"Hey kids! I've brought presents for my biggest fans, even some new friends!'' Gore called out to the children of the orphanage. However, no one came out to greet them. "Hello! That's weird, where is everybody?'' Gore asked in wonder, wondering where the kids are. "Maybe they went on an excursion?'' Lulu suggested, thinking that the children went on an excursion.

"I don't think they did. I called earlier today to tell them that I was coming. Maybe they're inside? Let's go take a look''. Gore said as he opened the front door, going inside the orphanage with Saya and Lulu following him. "Maybe they wanna surprise you''. Saya suggested as they walked down the hallway, before they heard the kids in one of the rooms on the right side.

Gore looked through the door window, before his eyes widened at what he saw. Inside were the kids of the orphanage, watching a video of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask from yesterday. Gore was stunned and speechless at seeing the kids cheering for Playmaker and White Dragon Mask instead of him, and he did not like it one bit. Lulu and Saya took notice of Gore's stun look and grew worried.

"Gore, is there something wrong?" Lulu asked in concern, seeing Gore spaced out right now. Another present began to drop, with Saya catching it in time as she placed it with the other presents that she was holding. "Mister Gore, what's wrong?" Saya asked in concern like her mother for Gore. Gore then snapped out of it, before he looked at the girls.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a bit." Gore apologizes to the two girls, feeling bad that he got them worried. "Are you sure you're all right, mister?" Saya asked again, still worried for Gore. "Yes, I'm sure. Nothing's wrong". Gore answered to Saya, feeling bad that he got the little girl worried.

"Alright than. Let's deliver those presents to the kids". Lulu said as she and Saya pushed Gore into the room to give the presents to the kids. The kids noticed Gore entering as they got up to greet greeted him with smiles, before they took notice of Lulu and Saya.

"Hey Gore, who are these two?'' A young black haired girl around Saya's age said to Gore, wearing a pink dress. "These two next to me are Lulu and Saya. They helped me bring the presents here''. Gore said to the Girl, introducing Lulu and Saya to the kids. "Hello''. Lulu greeted the Children with a beautiful smile. "Nice to meet you all''. Saya said with a smile, happy to meet Children around her age.

Gore, Lulu, and Saya started handing out the presents to each kid, until they finally gave all the presents to all the children. Right now, Lulu, Saya and Gore were outside with Gore preparing to leave. Lulu and Saya decided to stay behind to let Saya spend time with the kids of the orphanage. "Thanks you two for helping me out today". Gore thanked Lulu and Saya, thanking them for helping him give out the presents.

"You're welcome. Besides, like I said, we like helping out children". Lulu replied to Gore, happy to bring presents to children. "Hope we get to do this again soon". Saya exclaimed with a smile, having enjoyed helping Gore out. "I'm sure we will. Now, I must be going now. See ya around, Lulu and Saya". Gore said as he walked off, heading back towards his warehouse to figure out a plan to Duel ether Playmaker or White Dragon Mask.

Lulu and Saya watched Gore leave, before Saya went back inside the orphanage to play with the children. Lulu continued to watch Gore walk away in concern, knowing that he was one who dueled for the children, and seeing them have sparkles in their eyes for someone else hurt Gore.

"Mama, come on''. Saya called out to her mother, getting Lulu to turn around to look at Saya. "Mister Gore will be alright. His like Ginta, so he'll be okay''. Saya said to her mother, having faith that Gore would cheer up. Lulu smiled at her daughter's words, before she entered the Orphanage with Saya closing the door after she entered.

10 minutes later inside the orphanage, Saya was playing with the children of the orphanage in a special playroom. Currently Saya was showing one of her decks to the children that were gathering around her to see. While Saya was playing and having fun with the kids, Lulu was watching her daughter play with the children with a loving smile. It really melted her heart to see Saya happy and having fun. Saya was Lulu's world, even though Saya is both her daughter and not her daughter.

Saya is after all the biological child of her original world person Ray, thus making Saya her real Daughter in a way. Lulu doesn't care. Saya is her daughter and nothing can change that. "Hello there''. A kind voice greeted, getting Lulu's attention as she turned her head right to see an Adult brown haired, light purple eyes Woman wearing a White yellow shirt, Orange pants and white shoes walking towards her. Lulu bowed her head a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you before''. Lulu apologized to the woman for not noticing her sooner. "It's alright. I just wanted to thank you for helping George''. The woman thanked Lulu, getting Lulu to look at her confused.

"Helping Gore with what''. Lulu asked in confusion at the woman's words. "Gorge has always had the children cheering for him whenever he duels. But ever since Playmaker and White Dragon Mask showed up, the children started to cheer for them more than George. I'm sure George was crushed at what he was seeing, but thanks to you and your little sister, George still gave the presents to the kids''. The Woman explained what she meant to Lulu.

Lulu, now understanding what the woman was thanking her for, smiled at her. "You're welcome. One more thing, Saya isn't my little sister''. Lulu replied to the Woman, telling her that Saya isn't her sister. The woman looked confused at what Lulu told her.

"She isn't. The way that you two seemed so close made me think that you two were sisters''. The woman said to Lulu, surprised to hear that Saya isn't Lulu's sister. Lulu looked at Saya as she smiled lovingly. "She's my daughter''. Lulu told the Woman, telling her that Saya is her daughter.

The woman stared at Lulu in shock, not expecting that answer. "Your daughter? But how?! You seem too young to have a daughter''. The woman asked Lulu, still shocked at Lulu's answer.

Lulu kept watching Saya, who was showing Yubel's card to the kids. "Saya isn't my biological Daughter, but she is my adopted daughter''. Lulu told the woman that Saya was adopted. The woman seems to have calmed down at Lulu's words. "I see. How old were you when you adopted her''? The woman asked Lulu, wanting to know when Lulu adopted Saya.

Lulu turned to look back at the woman. "I adopted her when I was 11-years-old''. Lulu said to the woman, telling her age when she adopted Saya. The woman looked surprised at Lulu's answer. "11-Years-old? Isn't that a bit too young to adopted a little girl?'' The woman said to Lulu, thinking Lulu was too young to adopt Saya.

Lulu shook her head in response. "I may have been young when I adopted Saya, but it was the best thing I ever did. She means so much to me''. Lulu said to the woman, having no regret of what she did that day when she adopted Saya, who now means the world to her.

The woman still looked surprised, before she smiled at Lulu as she turned to look at the children playing with Saya.

* * *

 **(With Ash and Yusaku)**

Back at Den city high school, Shima was still seating next to Ash and Yusaku. Yusaku didn't look interested, while Ash was looking through his deck to pass the time. "You guys wanna catch a live stream of Link VRAINS with me you two. The three of us can be on Playmaker and White Dragon Mask watch together''. Shima asked before he used his device to get a view of Link VRAINS before he gasped.

"That mask, those rob. It's…a Knight of Hanoi!'' Shima shouted out as got everyone's attention, while Ash and Yusaku opened their eyes. "Let's go!'' Ash whispered to Yusaku, who nodded to him as both of them sneaked away with no one noticing.

Ash and Yusaku ran out of the school with Ash running towards his Duel Runner. "Yusaku, get on! We'll be able to get to your house faster if we ride my Duel Runner''. Ash said to Yusaku, while lifting the right handlebar up to get on his Duel Runner, while attaching his XYZ Duel Disk to his Duel Runner. Yusaku nodded without hesitation as he got on Ash's Duel Runner, while wrapping his hands around Ash. Azure flashed out of Ash's new Duel Disk and into his old Duel disk.

Ash quickly put his Helmet on, while giving Yusaku his spar helmet, who put it on. Ash grabbed both handlebars, before he twisted both handlebars, causing the Duel Runner to shot forward onto the road. Ash leaned right as the Duel Runner went right, driving on the right side of the road.

Ash twisted both handlebars, causing the Duel Runner's engine to roar as it passed three cars, with Yusaku holding on tight to Ash.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

It's been 5 minutes since they rushed out of school with Yusaku pointing the way towards his house, which Ash followed Yusaku's directions and soon they arrived at Yusaku's house. Ash quickly parked his Duel Runner next to Yusaku's house as he pulled up the right handle bar.

Yusaku took his helmet off and gave it to Ash, who accepted it as Yusaku took off towards his house. Ash put his Duel Runner in security mode, quickly grabbing his new Duel Disk before he chased after Yusaku.

However the sound of the song 'Can you feel the power' was heard, getting their attention as Yusaku grabbed a Deck box that was tossed towards him. "Good luck guys, even though you won't need it''. Kolter wished his friends luck as he gave the thumbs up, which Ash returned.

"Thanks''. Yusaku thanked his friend as he opened the deck box, picking up the three cards inside it, which were Decode Talker, Code Talker and Encorde Talker. Ash, Yusaku and Lulu have been using the program that Azure created that let them duel virtual Knights of Hanoi with Yusaku taking as many chances as he could to use Storm Access to get as many Link monsters as he could.

"You're making great use of my program''. Azure stated as he flashed into Ash's new Duel Disk. Yusaku didn't reply to Azure as he rushed into his house. "Look after Yusaku, Ash''. Kolter told Ash to look after Yusaku. "I will, don't worry''. Ash replied to Kolter before he rushed after Yusaku.

Ash ran down the hall of Yusaku's house and saw Yusaku grab his Duel Disk with Ai still inside the Duel Disk. "We're heading to Link Vrains''. Yusaku told Ai as he walked up to the wall with Ash standing next to him. "Right now!? What's the rush!?'' Ai called out in surprise at the sudden plans to enter Link VRAINS as Yusaku stopped in front of the wall.

"A Knight of Hanoi has shown up''. Yusaku told Ai as he put his right hand on the wall, which revealed a hidden room. "I gotta say that's nice''. Azure commented with an impressed look. "We'll log in here''. Ash told Yusaku that they'll enter Link VRAINS in here, which Yusaku nodded to Ash as he entered the room, which closed after he entered.

Ash attached his Duel Disk on his left forearm, before he brought out his Decks from their Jacket. **"It's time to Link into the VRAINS!''** Ash called out as he slotted his deck into he's Duel Disk, with the Words "Into the Vrains'' appearing on his Duel Disk.

Data surrounded Ash as he turned into his Avatar, White Dragon Mask as he let out a roar like a Dragon. White Dragon Mask entered Link VRAINS at the same time as Playmaker with both heroes of Link VRAINS falling from the sky. "Whooo slow down! / Yeehaw!'' Ai and Azure called out as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask landed on a rooftop, where the Knight of Hanoi was waiting for them.

"About time you showed up, you rainbow coloured pock chop and white haired lizard boy! You're in for a tenderising!'' The Knight of Hanoi exclaimed with a smirk and his arms crossed as both heroes of Link VRAINS stood up, before their eyes narrowed. "Shock, I can't believe we fail for it!'' Azure called out with his eye narrowed.

"Huh, what are you talking about, buddy?'' Ai asked his friend in confusion, wondering why Azure said that. "That isn't a Knight of Hanoi, it's just someone wearing a disguise''. Azure explained to Ai on what he meant. "And we fail for it, hook line and sinker''. White Dragon Mask commented as the Knight of Hanoi began laughing.

"You're hate for the Hanoi is legendary, so I knew you two couldn't resist the temptation''. The Knight of Hanoi explained as his disguise disappeared to reveal that it was Gore the whole time. "You're not dealing with the Hanoi. You're dealing with someone much more dangerous! The Gore's gonna pound the two of you into a pulp in front of the whole world!'' Gore called out with a smirk as he pointed at the two heroes with his right hand's index finger.

"The Gore, huh. Accessing database…oh his states are way primo. No wonder he's the top celebrity Duelist''. Ai called out as he, along with Azure searched up data on Gore, getting Ash's attention. "His Duel-style is a beat down deck and is a Gouki Deck''. Azure informed his partner about Gore, telling him what deck he uses and what Duelling style.

"But this guy's no Knight of Hanoi''. White Dragon Mask stated as he and Playmaker turned around. "We're out''. Playmaker said as he and White Dragon Mask began to walk away. "You two aren't going anyway, Playmaker and White Dragon Mask''. Gore stated as a massive cage appeared over the city, trapping the heroes of Link VRAINS.

"Now that's just overkill!'' Azure commented from seeing the giant cage. "You can say that again''. White Dragon Mask said in agreement to what his partner said. "This quarantine cage is specially programmed so that none of us can log out until our Duel's done''. Gore explained about the cage and how it traps them.

"Get the picture. You two aren't skipping away from me this time and you're lady isn't coming to the rescue. And for stakes, if I win, I get to take both you're Ais''. Gore said with a smirk as both Playmaker and White Dragon Mask turned around to face him. "Fat chance muscle head!'' White Dragon Mask replied to Gore, making him narrow his eyes.

"Watch what you say, Lizard breath! What I really want is to show all my adoring fans that you two are nothing but frauds that got a few lucky breaks''. Gore explained his reasons for his actions. "And he looks like he'll break you're bones while he's at it''. Ai commented, taking notice that Gore looked strong enough to take on both Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in a fight.

"Want me to handle this muscle head?'' White Dragon Mask asked Playmaker if he wanted him to handle Gore. "Don't worry, I'll handle him''. Playmaker replied to White Dragon Mask, indenting to do the Dueling. "Okay, guess Azure and I will just enjoy the show''. White Dragon Mask commented as he stepped back as the Speed Duel wind began to blow.

"Size the wind, Playmaker!'' Ai called out as Playmaker's Duel board was heading them, as Playmaker jumped on his Duel Board with Gore jumping on his own Duel Board. White Dragon Mask walked to the edge of the building before he leaped down on the railing to watch the Duel.

"This outta be interesting''. White Dragon Mask exclaimed, looking forward to seeing how Gore and Playmaker duels. "If we had duelled Gore, I can copy his data to make virtual version of himself for our training program''. Azure told his partner, thinking that they should have Duelled Gore.

White Dragon Mask and Azure watched as the Duel began with Gore taking the first move, summoning two Gouki monsters called Gouki Suprex and Twistcobra, ending his turn. Playmaker started off strong by summoning Link Slayer and Cyberse Wizard. White Dragon Mask looked interested at seeing the Cyberse monsters.

"I just checked on more data about Gore and it turns out, he duels to donate to a local orphanage in Den city''. Azure informed his partner, getting White Dragon Mask's attention. "He what?'' White Dragon Mask asked in confusion at Azure's words. "He Duels for kids that don't have families, so that they can have a happy childhood''. Azure continued to explain to his partner as White Dragon Mask went back to watching the Duel.

He got interested at how Gore referred to the Duel as a wrestling match, before he got impressed when Playmaker used Cyberse Wizard's ability to switch Gouki Suprex to DEF mode, before attacking Link Slayer. Also Cyberse Wizard's ability allowed Link Slayer to deal piercing damage, leaving Gore with 2000 Life points.

Gore knelled down from the damage for a few seconds, before he got back up with his frightening burning even more from Playmaker's attack. Thanks to Suprex's effect, he added another Gouki card to his hand before using his skill 'Pain and Gain' to revive Gouki Suprex.

"Interesting. Gore's Gouki monsters allow him to add more Gouki cards from his deck to his hand whenever they're sent to the graveyard, meaning a hand destruction strategy won't work on him". White Dragon Mask said to himself, memorizing each move Gore uses in this Duel. "Gore's got you're interest, huh''. Azure commented, taking notice of his partner's interested look.

Gore started his turn by drawing his card before summoning Gouki Riscorpio without a sacrifice thanks to its ability, before he used his three monsters to Link Summon Gouki the Great Ogre. Gore added three more Gouki cards thanks to the three he used to summon the Great Ogre before using The Great Ogre's special ability that lowers Playmaker's monster's ATK Points by their DEF points.

Gore activated a spell called Gouki re-match that allowed him to summon Riscorpio and Twistcobra in DEF mode before activating Twistcobba's special ability to sacrifice Riscorpio to increase the Great Ogre's ATK Points by Riscorpio's ATK Points. Next Gore discarded another Twistcobba to special summon Gouki Headbatt that gave Great Ogre another 800 ATK Points, giving him a total of 5700 ATK Points.

"Huh, that's intense''. White Dragon Mask commented at seeing the Great Ogre's ATK Points over 5000. "No augment here''. Azure said in agreement to what his partner said. Gore tried to finish Playmaker off, who activated the trap Cyberse Shatter that negated Headbutt's special ability, causing the Great Ogre's ATK Points to return to 4900 ATK Points with Playmaker drawing a card.

The Great Ogre attacked Cyberse Wizard, leaving Playmaker with only 100 Life points left. "Wow, Playmaker is playing Gore like how a child plays with a toy''. Azure commented with an impressed look. "With his life points below 1000, Playmaker can use his skill Storm Access''. White Dragon Mask said with a smirk, believing in Playmaker.

Gore ended his turn with the great Ogre's ATK Points returning to normal. Suddenly a backdoor program appeared that Playmaker could use to escape, be he ignored it. "He does know that he could have got out of here and left that muscle head to us''. Azure stated with his eye narrowed.

"Playmaker has more honor as a Duelist than you give him credit for''. White Dragon Mask told his partner with a smile, proud of Playmaker for deciding to continue this duel to the end.

Playmaker started his turn off by drawing his card before he summoned a monster called Draconnet, using its ability that allowed him to special summon a normal Cyberse monster from his hand or deck. Playmaker choose Bitron, while Gore reminded him about the Great Ogre's special ability, decreasing the Cyberse monster's ATK Points.

Playmaker started his own Link summoning, using Bitron to Link summon a Link-1 Cyberse monster called Link Spider, before activating it's special ability to summon another Bitron from his hand to Link Spider's Link marker. Gore made fun of Playmaker's Bitron, which didn't affect Playmaker as he charged towards the Data Storm.

Gore avoided it while Playmaker went right in, activating his skill Storm Access to obtain a new Link monster. With his objective cleared, Playmaker left the Storm Access as he went straight to another Link summon, using Link Slayer and Bitron to link summon a Link-2 Cyberse monster called Link Bumper.

Playmaker wasn't done yet; he special summoned Backup Secretary before using it and Draconnet to Link summon another Link-2 Cyberse monster called Honeybot. Surprise, surprise, Playmaker went for another Link summon, using both Honeybot and Link Spider. Honeybot counted as two monsters because of its Link as Playmaker took advantage of that to summon his ace monster, Decode Talker.

"Now that's impressive. Even I couldn't do that much Link summons in one turn''. White Dragon Mask stated with an impressed look after seeing Playmaker Link summon 4 times. "You're still new to Link summoning, so give it time and I'm sure you'll become a master of Link summoning like him''. Azure told his partner, thinking that he had what it took to be a Link summoning master.

Playmaker equip Decode Talker with the equip spell, Cyberse Annihilation before he activated Cyberse Shatter's effect from the graveyard that allowed him to summon Honeybot from the graveyard. Playmaker had Decode Talker attack the Great Ogre with Cyberse Annihilation increasing Decode Talker's ATK Points to equal The Great Ogre's ATK Points.

White Dragon Mask could have sworn that he saw the two Link monsters battling in a resaling ring. Both monsters won't destroyed because Great Ogre used its ability to sacrifice Headbutt to negate it's destruction while Honeybot's special ability protected monsters that were in its link makers.

Gore added another Gouki Re-match to his hand thanks to Headbutt's ability. Playmaker's new monster Link Bumper allowed Decode Talker to attack two more times since he had three Link monsters. The resaling match was on as the two Lin-3 monsters battled it out again.

White Dragon Mask gripped the railing as he watched the intense Duel as the two Link monsters survived again with Twistcobra being used as a sacrifice this time for the Great Ogre to survive this time. Thanks to Twistcobra's effect, Gore added another Suprex from his deck to his hand.

Third times the charm as Decode Talker and the Great Ogre battled again, only this time the Great Ogre didn't survive because Gore had no more monsters to sacrifice, making White Dragon Mask gasp as he forgot about Gore's field from the intense battles. Playmaker's equip spell Cyber Annihilation's effect deals damage to Ogre's life points equal to the destroyed Great Ogre's ATK Points, which was more than enough to win the Duel for Playmaker.

The spell created a blast that blew Gore off his Duel Board. Once again, White Dragon Mask saw the wrestling ring with Gore down and Playmaker standing as the winner. "That was incredible!'' White Dragon Mask called out with a huge smile, having never felt like this before. "Indeed, it was a spectacular resaling match''. Azure agreed with his partner, having enjoyed the match as well.

White Dragon Mask watched as Gore laughed as he stood up, having enjoyed his Duel against Playmaker. "Hey Azure, could you do me a favor?'' White Dragon Mask asked his partner, getting the Dragon Ignis' attention. "What is it?'' Azure asked his partner on what he wanted to ask him.

"Could you send a message to Gore, asking him to Duel me in an hour''. White Dragon Mask told his partner, really wanting to duel Gore himself. "He's got you that pumped up for a Duel, huh''. Azure stated, before he got to work at sending a message to Gore. "Message sent. We can log out now''. Azure told his partner as White Dragon Mask nodded to the Dragon Ignis as he logged out of Link VRAINS.

* * *

 **(In Real World)**

Back at the Orphanage, Lulu and Saya were about ready to leave the Orphanage, with the kids, Gore's Manager, and the Caretaker there to see them off. They had watched the Duel between Gore and Playmaker, which excited Saya while Lulu was amazed at Yusaku's skills.

Now after spending some more time here, Lulu and Saya were standing in front of the gates, looking at the kids, Go's Manager and the caretaker. They were planning to give Gore a surprise when he returns from Link VRAINS.

"Good-bye! We hope to see you around!" The caretaker said as she, Gore's Manager and the kids waved their hands goodbye to Lulu and Saya. "Don't worry, you'll see us again". Lulu replied as she and Saya waved good-bye to the friends they made today. However, Lulu then remembered something important that involved Saya, before she looked at the caretaker.

"One more thing, can I ask you one favor?" Lulu asked the caretaker, wanting to know if the caretaker would agree. "Huh? A favor?" The caretaker asked, looking confused at what Lulu wants.

"Can Saya stay here when I go to school? I don't want to leave her alone, so would it be alright?" Lulu asked, now getting an understanding look from the caretaker. "Oh, of course she can. After all, she seems to be well liked already by the children". The caretaker replied, smiling as she remembers the interaction that Saya had with the kids.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to pick her up when I'm finish school". Lulu thanked the caretaker, bowing her head in gratitude. Lulu and Saya started walking away, waving to the caretaker, Gore's manager and Caretaker, before Lulu and Saya held hands together as they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

 **(With Ash and Yusaku)**

Back with Ash and Yusaku, they just left Link VRAINS and returned to the real world. Yusaku put Ai back in the container that he was using to hold him, getting a laugh out of Azure. Both teens than went outside to see the Van parked next to Yusaku's house before they entered to see Kolter waiting for them.

"It wasn't easy programming that exit''. Kolter grumbled out, having a little grudge that Playmaker ignored the program that he worked so hard for. "Yes, but you know it's not everyday that I get to Duel just for the sake of Dueling''. Yusaku replied to Kolter, explaining why he continued the Duel because he was enjoying it.

"Well I guess you're right. That Gore was pretty good, wasn't he? You know what, if we're really gonna take down the Knights of Hanoi than we should try to get all the help we can get. We could use an ally like the Gore''. Kolter explained, thinking that the Gore would be a strong ally to have.

"No, it's too dangerous''. Yusaku replied to Kolter as he turned around and opened the van door. "This is our fight Kolter, not his. We must defeat the Knights of Hanoi without his help''. Yusaku told Kolter before he left, leaving Ash with Kolter. "He has trust issues''. Azure commented from inside Ash's Duel Disk.

"Kolter. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Azure to send a message to Gore, asking him for a Duel''. Ash told Kolter, getting him to look at the new member of the team. "Why do you want to Duel the Gore?'' Kolter asked Ash on why he wanted to Duel the Gore. "From watching that Duel that Yusaku had with the Gore, I've felt my blood burning with the desire to duel a strong opponent like the Gore. I hope you don't mind''. Ash explained why he wanted to Duel the Gore.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just don't lose''. Kolter said with a smile, okay with Ash dueling Gore. "Thanks Kolter''. Ash thanked Kolter for being okay with him Dueling the Gore, before he left the van and went to where he left his Duel Runner. His Duel Runner was right where he left it. "Good to see that you're still here, old friend''. Ash said to his Duel Runner as he pulled the right handlebar up and sat down on it.

Ash pulled the Right handlebar down. "You like talking to your ride, don't you''. Azure said to his partner, before he existed Ash's new Duel Disk and entered his XYZ Duel Disk.

Ash didn't answer his partner, but attached his XYZ Duel Disk to his Duel Runner before he put his helmet on and grabbed both handlebars and shifted them to start up his Duel Runner. Ash twisted the handlebars again as the Duel Runner went forward, passing Kolter's van and onto the road.

Ash leaned left as his Duel Runner went left, before he passed two cars and headed to the Hotel to prepare for his Duel against the Gore.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

Ash arrived at the Hotel's parking lot, where he parked his Duel Runner. Ash left the parking lot, walked past the hall of the hotel and took the elevator to the floor where his room is. Ash made it to the front door of the room where he, Lulu and Saya were staying in before he opened the door and entered, closing the door as he entered, while locking it.

The room that Ash, Lulu and Saya were staying in was large, having two doors that lead to two bedrooms, a kitchen with a fridge, a nice TV, a couch for 5 people, windows that give a great view of outside and finally a table used for dinner.

"How much time do we have left?'' Ash asked his partner as he sat down on the couch and brought his Deck out. "30 minutes left''. Azure told his partner, having kept track of time. "More than enough time''. Ash stated with a smirk as he started looking through his deck.

"You do know that muscle head has gotta have more tricks than that Great Ogre''. Azure told his partner that Gore has gotta have more tricks than he used against Playmaker. "Oh I'm counting on it. Besides, I don't know much about his deck and he doesn't know anything about my deck so I would say we have 55% chance of victory''. Ash replied to his partner, counting on Gore to surprise him.

"Oh how creative. Instead of a usual 50%, you added 5 more since we saw a total of 6 cards of Gore's deck''. Azure stated with a narrowed eye. Ash held up Blue Link Dragon's card as he smiled at it. "I've gotta get more Link monsters just like Blue Link''. Ash exclaimed as he put his main Link monster back in his deck, while Azure watched him.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Gore)**

After logging out, Gore was surprised by the kids from the orphanage coming to cheer him up. He played with them for a while and promised he'd go to see them tomorrow. After they left, his manager walked up to him.

"Glad to see you back to your old self Gore. I didn't want to interrupt you before so here, there's a message for you''. Gore's manager said as he handed a tablet to Gore. Gore looked at it before his eyes widen his surprise.

"White Dragon Mask wants to Duel me?'' Gore asked in surprise at the message that was actually a challenge. "It said that your duel with Playmaker fired him up so much that he wants to take a crack at you''. Gore's manager informed Gore, having read the message a little while ago.

Gore thought about it before he smirked. "The Gore never turns down a challenge! Tell him I'll be waiting for him in Link VRAINS!'' Gore told his messenger as he gave the tablet back before he entered the resaling ring, rising up his left fist. "I'm linking into the VRAINS!'' Gore called out as he was surrounded by data, entering Link VRAINS.

* * *

 **(Back with Ash)**

Back at the hotel, Ash was lying down on the couch, waiting for a response from Gore. His new Duel Disk was on the table, deck already in and shuffled with Azure having his eye closed as he waited, along with his partner.

Suddenly Azure's eyes shot open as he received the message that they were waiting for. "Gore got our challenge and accepted it. He's currently waiting for us in Link Vrains''. Azure told his partner, making Ash smile as he got up from his lying down position, grabbing his Duel Disk and placing it on his left forearm.

Ash stood up as he held his left hand in front of him. **"Time to Link into the VRAINS!''** Ash called out as he was surrounded by data, entering Link VRAINS once more.

* * *

 **(In Link VRAINS)**

On a rooftop in Link VRAINS stood Gore, who waited patiently for White Dragon Mask to arrive. "Thank you for accepting my challenge''. White Dragon Mask thanked Gore as he landed a few feet behind him, getting Gore to turn around to look at the masked Duelist.

"Why'd you want to Duel me? I lost to your friend, meaning I don't have to collect ether of your AIs?'' Gore asked White Dragon Mask on why he wanted to Duel him. "Would you believe me if I said that after watching your intense Duel with Playmaker, I just wanna have an intense Duel against you''. White Dragon Mask replied to Gore with an amused smile on his face.

Gore smirked in amusement at the masked Duelist's response. "I see you're quite different from Playmaker''. Gore said in amusement, having not expected White Dragon Mask to be different than his teammate. "Well don't judge a book by its cover''. White Dragon Mask replied with a smirk on his face.

"Guess you have a point. Anyway, let's do this!'' Gore called out with a smirk on his face, which White Dragon Mask nodded to him.

Soon the two of them were riding on their hover boards on the Data stream with Gore riding in front while White Dragon Mask was behind him. **"Let's Duel!''** Gore and White Dragon Mask called out as they drew their starting hand.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

 **Gore life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I'll go first!'' Gore declared as he took the first turn, swiping his right hand as four cards appeared in front of him. "I'll start by summoning a good friend of mine called Gouki Suprex!'' Gore called out as Gouki Suprex appeared on his field.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"When Suprex is summoned, I get to summon another Gouki like my Gouki Twistcobra!'' Gore explained his monster's effect as Gouki Twistcobra appeared on his field.

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 3.**

"Two monsters, just like in his Duel against Playmaker''. Azure commented, taking notice of Gore using the same cards he used in his first turn against Playmaker. "Now let's get it on my circuit!'' Gore called out as he pointed at the sky as an Arrowhead appeared in the sky.

"Looks like his got a different strategy''. White Dragon Mask stated with narrowed eyes as he watched Gore. "The conditions are 2 Gouki monsters! I set Suprex and Twistcobra on the Link Markers!'' Gore called out as his two monsters turned into tornadoes, going into the bottom and left Link markers.

" **I Link summon Link-2 Gouki Jet Ogre!''** Gore called out with a smirk as another Gouki monster appeared from the arrowhead, only wielding a sword and had a jet pack.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK Points: 2000/ Link-2/ Link markers: Left, bottom.**

"Ha, he really does have more options than the Great Ogre''. White Dragon Mask commented with a smirk. "If you like that, you'll love this! Thanks to Suprex and Twistcobba, I add two new Gouki cards!'' Gore explained as his Duel Disk slotted out two cards that Gore took as they disappeared.

"Next up I activate the Gouki Poison Mist spell card! This spells deals you 700 Points of damage!'' Gore called out as a spell appeared in front of him as Gouki Jet Ogre turned around and unleashed a poison breath at White Dragon Mask, who didn't flinch from the poisoned breath.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 4000 – 700 = 3300.**

"That's it for me, your turn now''. Gore declared his turn over as Jet Ogre turned back around.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 3300/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"It's my turn now! I draw!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card before he added it to the other cards in his hand. "I'll start by summon White Dragon – Stardust Knight!'' White Dragon Mask called out as a humanoid white Dragon that looks based off of Dark Blade, but with wings and a tail. Armour based off Stardust dragon and uses a sword and shield with glowing blue eyes.

 **(White dragon - Stardust knight/ lv 4/light/dragon/effect**

 **ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1600**

 **Effect: This card is also treated as a Warrior type monster. When this card is special summoned, it gains 500 attack points. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can add one lv 4 or lower monster from your deck to your hand. If your opponent has more than one monster out, this card can make one more attack during this battle phase)**

"Now I play the spell, White Dragon - Howling Cry!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk as a spell card appeared with the image of three Dragons howling into the night sky.

 **(White Dragon - Howling Cry/ Type: Continues Spell/ Effect: If a White Dragon monster is special summoned, you can draw one card from your deck. Once per turn, you can discard one White Dragon card from your hand to special summon one level 4 or lower White Dragon monster from your hand)**

"Next up I activate the White Dragon – Dragon's call from my hand!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted a card in his Duel Disk as a spell appeared in front of him with the image showing a Dragon roaring out to the sky.

 **(White Dragon – Dragon's call/ Spell/ Effect: When you control only one White Dragon monster, you can special summon one White Dragon monster from ether your hand or deck with its level lower than the White Dragon monster on the field)**

"This spell allows me to summon another White Dragon monster with a lower level than my Stardust Knight! So come on out White dragon - Blue Star Hope!'' White Dragon Mask explained his spell's effect as a small White dragon with blue marks across it body that has white wings that were crescent shape like a moon and had a long tail that had energy lines that reach from the tip of the tail to its back appeared. The Dragon had white scales, two dragon claws with three fingers and two talons as well. Finally, the dragon had a white face, blue dragon eyes and seemed to breath out energy that took the form of stars.

 **(White dragon - Blue Star Hope/Level: 1/ Attribute: Light/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 200/Type: Tuner/ Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. When a White Dragon or Stardust Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, Pendulum or Link monster is summoned to the field, draw one card)**

"Now my Continuous spell's effect activates! When I special summon a White Dragon monster, I get to draw another card!'' White Dragon Mask explained his spell's effect as he drew another card from his deck, looking at it before he held it out.

"This is White Dragon – Scout Gardna and when his added to my hand through an effect, I can summon him!'' White Dragon Mask explained his monster's effect as he placed the card on his Duel blade as a muscle White and brown Chinese dragon appeared, having glowing brown eyes and brown long hair.

 **(White Dragon - Scout Gardna/ Level: 3/ ATK: 1100/ DEF: 2400**

 **If this card is added to your hand by a special effect, (during ether player's turn) you can special summon this card in DEF mode? If this card is in your hand during a turn a direct attack is called, special summon this card in DEF mode to negate the attack then draw two cards. As long as this card is on the field, no other card can be targeted by battle or by card effect)**

"And since he was special summoned, I draw another card!'' White Dragon Mask reminded Gore as he drew another card from his deck, adding it to his hand, making it a total of 3 cards.

* * *

 **(Real world)**

"Oh, what's this!'' The MC called out in the real world as everyone stopped to look at the screen, showing the speed Duel between White Dragon Mask and Gore. "The Gore has started another Duel, only this time with Playmaker's mysterious ally White Dragon Mask!'' MC continued to call out as everyone stopped to watch the Duel.

At Den city's main square was Kolter's van with Kolter making hot dogs, while Yusaku was seating on a chair with both of them watching the Duel. "Ash wanted a Duel with Gore after seeing your Duel with him so don't worry. There's nothing at stake in this Duel''. Kolter told his friend, who was watching the Duel as he eat his hotdog.

"I'm fine with it. Ash seemed like the type of person that loved Dueling so it's alright for him to have a Duel with Gore''. Yusaku replied to Kolter, having no problem with Ash dueling Gore as he continued to watch the Duel.

* * *

 **(Back in Link VRAINS)**

"Hahahaha! Three against one, hardly seems fair but considering that my Jet Ogre is still more powerful than your three lizards, I'm not worrying'' Gore laughed out as he imagined himself and Jet Ogre facing White Dragon Mask and his monsters in a wrestling ring.

"Oh you'll be worrying before you know it! Remember my Fusion summon a few days ago?'' White Dragon Mask asked Gore if he saw his Fusion summon the other day. "Oh I remember. The so called 'summoning' of a different world''. Gore replied to White Dragon Mask, having seen White Dragon Mask summoned Razor Whip.

"He has no idea how right he is''. Azure commented from inside White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk. "Well here's a surprise for ya! I tune level 4 White Dragon – Stardust Knight with Level 1 White dragon - Blue Star Hope!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Stardust Knight took flight as Blue Star Hope transformed into a green ring.

The green ring went around Stardust Knight, who turned into four stars before a beam appeared that consumed the stars and ring. "Here's another one of my special tricks! I Synchro summon White Dragon - Rising Hope!'' White Dragon Mask called out as a four-legged Dragon appeared from the beam, having white and yellow scales, two wings and glowing yellow eyes.

 **(White Dragon - Rising Hope/ LV: 5/ ATK: 2000 /Def: 1500/ Light/ Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ 1 white Dragon tuner + Dragon type monster.**

 **Effect: When this card is synchro summoned, special summon one White Dragon or Stardust monster from your hand or graveyard. During either player's turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard, monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effect until End Phase)**

"Another summoning?'' Gore called out in shock at seeing Synchro summoning with his own eyes. "That's right! And in case you've forgotten, my continues spell allows me to draw another card but since Blue Star Hope was used as material, I can draw another card!'' White Dragon Mask explained as he drew two more cards from his deck.

"Now Rising Hope's special ability! When his Synchro summoned, I can summon a White Dragon or Stardust monster from my hand or graveyard so raise up once more, Blue Star Hope!'' White Dragon Mask explained his monster's ability as Blue Star Hope reappeared on his field.

 **White Dragon – Blue Star Hope ATK Points: 500/ Level: 1.**

 **(Play Yusei's Tuning Theme)**

"And that means another card!'' White Dragon Mask stated as he drew another card from his deck, adding it to his hand. "Now Blue Star Hope gives Rising Hope a Tune up!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Star Hope turned into a green ring again that went around Rising Hope who turned into 5 stars.

A beam appeared that absorbed the lights and rings, creating a breeze that blew White Dragon Mask's hair. **"Stardust Charge Warrior, let's Rev it up!''** White Dragon Mask called out as Stardust Charge Warrior flew out of the beam, letting out a battle cry.

 **Stardust Charge Warrior ATK Points: 2000/ Level: 6.**

 **(Music end)**

"Stardust Charge Warrior allows me to draw another card, but Howling Cry lets me draw another card!'' White Dragon Mask explained as he drew two more cards, making his hand a total of 8 cards.

"I'll set one card face down!'' White Dragon Mask began as a face down card appeared on his field. "Than I'll activate the White Dragon – Unity Spirit!'' White Dragon Mask continued as he slotted in a spell that appeared on the field, showing an image of three Dragons coming together to face Buster Blader.

 **(White Dragon - Unity Spirit**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **When a "White Dragon or Stardust" monster you control attacks, or is attacked by an opponent's monster: Discard 1 "White Dragon" monster from your hand, and target 1 "White Dragon or Stardust" monster on the field; that card gains the ATK of the discarded "White Dragon" monster until the end of the turn)**

"This spell allows me to discard one White Dragon from my hand to increase the ATK Points of one White Dragon or Stardust monster on the field by the discarded Dragon's ATK Points! I discard White Dragon – Light Blue Wing, giving Stardust Charge Warrior a whopping 1900 ATK Points!'' White Dragon Mask explained his spell's effect as he discarded a card from his hand as a White aura surrounded Stardust Charge Warrior, increasing his power.

 **Stardust Charge Warrior ATK Points: 2000 + 1900 = 3900.**

"3900 ATK Points!'' Gore called out in surprise at seeing Stardust Charge Warrior now powerful enough to destroy Jet Ogre. "Now go Stardust Charge Warrior, attack Gouki Jet Ogre!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Stardust Charge Warrior spread his wings as he charged at Jet Ogre, slicing through him with his wings, causing Jet Ogre to explode, forcing Gore to his knees. **(3900 – 2000 = 1900)**

 **Gore life points: 4000 – 1900 = 2100.**

* * *

 **(Real world)**

"Oh looks like Gore's having some trouble! White Dragon Mask used another new summoning method and dealt 1900! White Dragon Mask is a formidable as Playmaker!'' MC commented as the people that were watching were amazed at witnessing a Synchro summon.

"Looks like the Gore has taken all the hits he can take! He only has the count of 3 to get back up or his KO'd! 1, 2-'' MC called out as he started counting, till Gore got back on his feet. "Looks like the Gore can take some more! The Duel is still on!'' MC called out as the people applauded for Gore.

* * *

 **(Back in Link VRAINS)**

"It'll take more than that to take down the Gore and I'll prove it with my Skill Pain and Gain!'' Gore called out as the gold outlines on his coat glowed. "All my Gouki monsters that were destroyed return to the field!'' Gore explained his spell as Jet Ogre returned to the field.

 **Gouki the Jet Ogre ATK Points: 2000/ Link-2/ Link makers: Down and left.**

"You have no idea what you've just done''. White Dragon Mask commented with a smirk, getting Gore's attention. "What are you talking about?'' Gore asked in confusion, having no idea what White Dragon Mask is talking about. "The thing is that my Charge Warrior can attack all special summoned monsters you control''. White Dragon Mask explained with a smirk as Gore widen his eyes as he realized his mistake.

"Than that means it can attack Jet Ogre again!'' Gore called out as he looked to see Stardust Charge Warrior turn around and sliced through Jet Ogre again, causing another explosion. White Dragon Mask waited for the smoke to clear to reveal Gore…only something was wrong.

 **Gore life points: 1150.**

"What the!? How come he has 1150 life points!?'' Azure asked in surprise at seeing Gore's life points. "Simple, I discarded Gouki Octostretch! By using his ability in exchange of discarding him, all battle damage in halved''. Gore explained how his life points weren't as low as they expected as a card appeared in front of him before disappearing.

"I end my turn here and Stardust Charge Warrior's ATK Points return to normal!'' White Dragon Mask declared his turn over as Stardust Charge Warrior returned to his side, powering down.

 **Stardust Charge Warrior ATK Points: 3900 – 1900 = 2000.**

 **Gore life points: 1150/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Gore called out as he drew his card from his deck as it disappeared and three cards appeared in front of him. "I'll start off by summoning **Gouki Suprex**!'' Gore called out as another Suprex appeared on his field.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"His ability activates that allows me to summon another Gouki and this time, I choose Gouki Moonsault!'' Gore explained his monster's effect as a new Gouki monster with pink hair appeared on hi field.

 **Gouki Moonsault ATK Points: 1900/ Level: 6.**

"Now I play Moonsault's special ability! It allows me to return a Gouki Link monster from my graveyard to my Extra deck and allows me to add a Gouki monster in my graveyard to my hand! I return Jet Ogre to my Extra deck and add the Suprex in my graveyard to my hand!'' Gore explained his monster's special ability as Suprex's card appeared between his right hand's index and middle fingers before disappearing.

"Now let's get it on again my circuit!'' Gore called out as he pointed at the sky as an Arrowhead appeared in the sky. "The conditions are 2 Gouki monsters! I set Suprex and Moonsault on the Link Markers!'' Gore called out as his two monsters turned into tornadoes, going into the bottom and left Link markers.

" **I Link summon Link-2 Gouki Jet Ogre!''** Gore called out with a smirk as Jet Ogre appeared once more.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK Points: 2000/ Link-2/ Link markers: Left, bottom.**

"Now Suprex's special ability allows me to add another Gouki card from my deck to the hand!'' Gore explained as a card came out of his Duel Disk before it disappeared. "Now I activate the spell, Gouki Re-match!'' Gore called out as a spell appeared on his field. "This spell brings back two Gouki monsters in DEF mode, so I'll bring back Moonsault and Twistcobra!'' Gore explained his spell as Moonsault and Twistcobra appeared on his field.

 **Gouki Twistcobra DEF Points: 0000/ Level: 3.**

 **Gouki Moonsault DEF Points: 0000/ Level: 6.**

"Show up once more my circuit!'' Gore called out as he pointed at the sky as another Arrowhead appeared in the sky. "Like last time, the conditions are two Gouki monsters! I set Moonsault and Jet Ogre on the Link markers!'' Gore called out as his two monsters turned into tornadoes, while Jet Ogre turned into two tornadoes and entered the top, bottom and bottom left Link markers.

"Time to bring a new Gouki! I Link summon Link-3 Gouki The Blade Ogre!'' Gore called out as a blue armored Gouki monster wielding a double-edged sword appeared from the Arrowhead, taking Jet Ogre's place in the right Extra deck monster zone.

 **Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK Points: 2400/ Link: 3/ Link markers: Top, bottom and bottom left.**

"A Link 3 that's not The Great Ogre?'' Azure asked in wonder at seeing Gore summon a different Link 3 monster. "Haha! Now I activate The Blade Ogre's special ability! For every monster in his Link, he gains 300 ATK Points!'' Gore explained his monster's ability as the Blade Ogre powered up.

 **Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK Points: 2400 + 300 = 2700.**

"But those points won't be around for long! I activate Blade Ogre's other ability! By releasing Twistcobra, he can attack two times!'' Gore explained his monster's special ability as Twistcobra disappeared.

 **Gouki The Blade Ogre ATK Points: 2700 – 300 = 2400.**

"Twistcobra allows me to add another Gouki card!'' Gore reminded as he added another card to his hand. "Now I activate the field spell, Gouki Cage Match!'' Gore called out as a spell appeared on his field. "When activated, this card gets three counters!'' Gore explained his field spell's effect as the card glowed.

 **Gouki Cage Match counters: 3.**

"Now go Blade Ogre and attack Stardust Charge Warrior!'' Gore called out as Blade Ogre turned around and charged at Charge Warrior, swinging his sword and destroyed…White Dragon – Scout Gardna. "What the!?'' Gore called out in surprise at seeing Scout Gardna protecting Charge Warrior.

"Surprise surprise, Scout Gardna takes all the hits for my monsters, with this being the perfect time to activate my trap White Dragon - Double Revival!'' White Dragon Mask explained as his trap appeared, the image showing two dragons being reborn from the grave.

 **(White Dragon - Double Revival/ Trap/ When a monster you control leaves the field through battle: Special Summon 2 "White Dragon" monsters from your graveyard, with their effects negated)**

"This trap lets me summon 2 White Dragons from my graveyard when a monster I control is destroyed! So come on back White Dragon – Stardust Knight and Blue Star Hope!'' White Dragon Mask explained his trap's effect as both Stardust Knight and Blue Star Hope reappeared on the field.

 **White Dragon – Stardust Knight DEF Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

 **White Dragon – Blue Star Hope DEF Points: 200/ Level: 1.**

"And since they were special summoned, 2 more cards are added to my hands thanks to my spell!'' White Dragon Mask reminded Gore as he drew two more cards from his deck. "So what, since a Gouki monster destroyed one of you're monsters, my field spell loses a counter!'' Gore explained as his field spell reappeared.

 **Gouki Cage Match counters: 3 – 1 = 2.**

"The Blade Ogre can still attack your Charge Warrior!'' Gore reminded as The Blade Ogre charged again and slashed Stardust Charge Warrior in the stomach, destroying him. **(2400 – 2000 = 400)**

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 3300 – 400 = 2900.**

"Stardust Charge Warrior''. White Dragon Mask said to his fallen monster. "Don't forget my field spell's effect!'' Gore reminded as his field spell reappeared.

 **Gouki Cage Match counters: 2 – 1 = 1.**

"Now to get rid of that annoying spell! I play the quick-play spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your continues spell!'' Gore called out as the quick-play spell appeared on his field, unleashing a typhoon that destroyed White Dragon – Howling Cry.

"Well there goes that card''. Azure commented with a narrowed eye. "I'll end my turn here''. Gore declared his turn over as The Blade Ogre returned to his side.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 2900/ Number of cards in hand: 7.**

"I draw!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card before looking at it. "I summon White Dragon - Cracked Scale!'' White Dragon Mask called out as a muscly four-legged White and Green Dragon appeared on his field.

 **(White Dragon - Cracked Scale (LV2: 800 ATK 1200 Def) Light/Dragon/Effect**

 **Effect: If a Stardust or White Dragon monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can discard this card from your hand and destroy the attacking monster. If this card is used as a synchro material, draw one card)**

"Azure!'' White Dragon Mask called out to his partner, who nodded in understanding. **"Come on out, White Data Storm!''** Azure called out as strays of wind started coming together, before forming a white data storm. "Coming through''. White Dragon Mask cried out as he passed through Gore and entered the Data Storm. 'Is he trying to get a monster from that Data storm'. Gore thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

Inside the White Data Storm, White Dragon Mask wasn't having much trouble staying on his hover board as he held his right claw out. **"Come to me!''** White Dragon Mask called out as the White Data Storm started to form a card in White Dragon Mask's claw. **"Go Draconic Storm Access!''** White Dragon Mask shouted out as the card fully formed into his claw before he rides his hover board out of the Data storm, making Gore widen his eyes at seeing him handle that Data Storm with no problem.

White Dragon Mask was now in the lead, riding in front of Gore. **"Come forth! Circuit that brings Light to Darkness!''** White Dragon Mask said as Blue lighting came out of his right claw and into the sky, creating an Arrowhead. **"I require one Dragon type monster! I set Cracked Scale on the Link Arrows!''** White Dragon Mask called out as Cracked Scale turned into a white tornado and entered the bottom Link Marker.

" **I Link Summon Link-1! White Dragon – Link Wyvern!''** White Dragon Mask called out as a White Wyvern flew out of the arrowhead with light blue marks around it, glowing Blue eyes, it's arms being its wings and a long tail.

 **(White Dragon – Link Wyvern/ Link: 1/ ATK Points: 1500/ Link Markers: Down/ Type: Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Requirements: 1 White Dragon Monster/ Effect: If there is no Monster in this card's Link, you can special summon one monster from the graveyard. So long as a monster remains in this card's Link marker, it cannot be destroyed in battle)**

"Link Wyvern's special ability activates! Since no monsters are in his Link markers, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard to its Link! Rise up once more, Cracked Scale!'' White Dragon Mask explained his Link monster's special ability as Cracked Scale returned.

 **White Dragon – Cracked Scale ATK Points: 800/ Level: 2.**

"Now Blue Star Hope gives Cracked Scale and Rising Hope a Tune up!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Star Hope turned into a White Ring, going around Cracked Scale and Rising Hope. The two Dragons turned into seven stars, as a beam appeared that consumed the ring and starts. **"I Synchro summon NOVAFORCE STARDUST DRAGON!''** White Dragon Mask called out as his number 1 partner, Novaforce Stardust Dragon appeared from the beam, flying above White Dragon Mask.

 **(Novaforce Stardust Dragon: Dragon-type/Synchro/LIGHT/level 8**

 **ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

 **(this card is always treated as Stardust Dragon)**

 **When a spell, trap or monster effect controlled by your opponent is activated, you can tribute this card to negate the activation and apply one of the following effects depending on the negated card:**

 **-monster; Negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls, they all lose 800 ATK and DEF, and cannot declare an attack or change their battle modes.**

 **-spell; Until the End Phase of your next turn, apply this effect: Synchro monsters you control gain 800 ATK and DEF, and when they declare an attack, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until after the Damage Step.**

 **-trap; Destroy every face up Spell or Trap controlled by your opponent and until the End Phase of your next turn, apply this effect: Synchro monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle and can deal piercing battle damage. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your graveyard)**

" **Haha, I've missed this!''** Stardust called out with what looked like a smirk on his face, making White Dragon Mask smile. "I'll set two cards face down!'' White Dragon Mask began as two face down cards appeared on his field. "Than I'll special summon White Dragon – Reflector from my hand in DEF!'' White Dragon Mask called out as a humanoid white Dragon, two claws with five fingers, a long tail, sharp fangs and a tail appeared.

 **(White Dragon – Reflector/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1600/ Effect: When a White Dragon monster you control is to be destroyed through battle or an effect, you can discard this card from you're hand, target one card you're opponent controls and destroy that instead. When a White Dragon or Stardust monster is on your field, you can special summon this card from you're graveyard or hand)**

"Than have Novaforce Stardust Dragon attack Gouki The Blade Ogre!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Stardust unleashed his Cosmic Flare attack, destroying the The Blade Ogre. **(2500 – 2400 = 100)**

 **Gore life points: 1150 – 100 = 1050.**

"I've been too hard on you, I think I'll end my turn''. White Dragon Mask said with a smirk, ending his turn.

 **Gore life points: 1050/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I draw!'' Gore called out as he drew his card, his fighting spirit unbroken from the odds. "I'll play the spell Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 new cards!'' Gore explained as the legendary spell appeared before he drew two cards. "I activate Gouki Re-match!'' Gore called out as another copy of Re-match appeared on his field.

"This spell resurrects two Gouki monsters so raise up Gouki Moonsault and Twistobra!'' Gore called out as Moonsault and Twistcobra reappeared on his field.

 **Gouki Twistcobra DEF Points: 0000/ Level: 3.**

 **Gouki Moonsault DEF Points: 0000/ Level: 6.**

"Now I play Moonsault's special ability! I return Jet Ogre to the extra deck and add Suprex from my graveyard to my hand!'' Gore explained his monster's special ability as Suprex's card appeared in front of him, before disappearing. "Now let's get it on, my circuit!'' Gore called out as he pointed at the sky as an arrowhead appeared in the sky. "The conditions are 2 Gouki monsters! I set Twistcobra and Moonsault on the Link Markers!'' Gore called out as his two monsters turned into tornadoes, going into the bottom and left Link markers.

" **I Link summon Link-2 Gouki Jet Ogre!''** Gore called out with a smirk as Jet Ogre appeared once more.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK Points: 2000/ Link-2/ Link markers: Left, bottom.**

"Now Twistcobra's special ability allows me to add another Gouki card from my deck to the hand!'' Gore explained as a card came out of his Duel Disk before it disappeared. "Now I summon Gouki Suprex!'' Gore called out as another Suprex appeared on the field.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"I play Suprex's special ability! When his summoned, I'm allowed to special summon a Gouki monster from my hand so raise up Gouki Tagpartner!'' Gore explained his monster's effect as an armored Gouki monster appeared on the field.

 **Gouki Tagpartner ATK Points: 1700/ Level: 5.**

"Now I play Jet Ogre's special ability! By releasing him, all DEF position monsters you control are switched to ATK mode!'' The Gore explained as Jet Ogre shattered with Reflector letting out a roar as his mode was switched.

 **White Dragon – Reflector ATK Points: 1900.**

"And the best part is that all Gouki monsters gain 500 ATK Points when Jet Ogre is sent from the field to the graveyard!'' Gore continued to explain as his two Gouki monsters powered up.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK Points: 1800 + 500 = 2300.**

 **Gouki Tagpartner ATK Points: 1700 + 500 = 2200.**

"But Jet Ogre won't be gone for long! I activate the spell Gouki Grit!'' Gore called out as a spell card appeared on his field. "This spell resurrects one Gouki monster destroyed this turn! Come forth, Jet Ogre!'' The Gore explained as Jet Ogre resurrected.

 **Gouki Jet Ogre ATK Points: 2000/ Link-2/ Link markers: Left, bottom.**

"He brought back Jet Ogre''. White Dragon Mask commented, having watched carefully. "That muscle head has all he needs for a Link-4 monster''. Azure informed his partner, getting White Dragon Mask to look back at his partner. "Time for one last circuit!'' Gore cried out as he pointed at the sky as an Arrowhead appeared.

"The conditions are three or more Gouki monsters! I set Jet Ogre, Suprex and Tagpartner in the Link markers!'' Gore called out as his three monsters turned into tornadoes with Jet Ogre turning into 2 tornadoes as they all entered the left, right, bottom left and bottom right Link markers that glowed red.

" **Time for me to stop holding back and let out everything I've got! Come forth Gouki the Giant Ogre!''** The Gore called out as a giant Gouki monster wearing a multi colored outfit appeared.

 **Gouki the Giant Ogre ATK Points: 3000/ Link-4/ Link markers: Left, right, bottom left and bottom right.**

"Whoa, now that's big''. White Dragon Mask stated with wide eyes at how big the Giant Ogre is. "Oh his more than just big, he packs one hell of a punch! Tagpartner and Suprex's special abilities activate! First I add another Gouki card!'' Gore started to explain as another card slotted out of his deck that he added to his hand.

"And when Tagpartner, whose ATK Points are different than its normal ATK Points is used to Link summon, the Link summoned monster gains 1000 ATK Points!'' Gore explained his monster's special ability as Giant Ogre powered up.

 **Gouki the Giant Ogre ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000.**

"There's more! When Giant Ogre's ATK Points change, his ATK Points increase by 1000!'' Gore explained his monster's special ability as Giant Ogre slammed its right fist into one of the buildings, drawing forth a sword.

 **Gouki the Giant Ogre ATK Points: 4000 + 1000 = 5000.**

"Damn. His deck really is a Beat Down deck''. White Dragon Mask said with wide eyes at seeing The Giant Ogre with such high ATK Power. "Plus that thing with 5000 ATK Points currently has its sight set on us!'' Azure reminded his partner as the Giant Ogre turned around to face them before unleashing a powerful battle cry.

"This has been fun, but it's time for the Gore to end this! Go Giant Ogre, attack Link Wyvern!'' Gore commanded as Giant Ogre charged at Link Wyvern, who didn't show any fear. "Oh yeah, go trap Half or Nothing!'' White Dragon Mask called out as his face down card revealed itself.

"This trap has two effect! One of them is cutting all your monsters' ATK points in half! The second option ends the battle phase! And the choice is yours!'' White Dragon Mask explained his trap's effect as Gore smirked. "Well the Gore will obviously choose to continue!'' Gore made his choice as The Giant Ogre powered down.

 **Gouki the Giant Ogre ATK Points: 5000 – 2500 = 2500.**

The Giant Ogre swung his sword at Link Wyvern, destroying the link monster. **(2500 – 1500 = 1000)**

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 2900 – 1000 = 1900.**

"Now my field spell loses it's final counter!'' Gore reminded as his field spell card reappeared.

 **Gouki Cage Match counters; 1 – 1 = 0.**

"I end my turn here with my field spell finally activating! At the end of a battle with all its counters gone, I can summon as many Gouki monsters as possible from my hand and deck!"' Gore explained his monster's special ability, making White Dragon Mask widen his eyes.

"Come forth Gouki Suprex, Twistcobra and Riscorpio!'' Gore called out as a Gouki Suprex, Twistcobra and Riscorpio appeared on his field.

 **Gouki Suprex ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

 **Gouki Twistcobra ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 3.**

 **Gouki Riscorpio ATK Points: 2300/ Level: 5.**

 **Gouki the Giant Ogre ATK Points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 1900/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Despite the situation, White Dragon Mask was smiling from having such an amazing Duel. "I'm having fun, Gore!'' White Dragon Mask told his opponent, who smiled. "That makes two of us and I'm gonna settle this intense Duel on my next turn''. Gore replied to White Dragon Mask, having enjoyed this Duel as well.

"We'll see about that! Since you showed me your full power, I'll return the favor and call on one of my mightiest beast!'' White Dragon Mask said with narrowed eyes as the top card of his deck started glowing, getting Azure's attention. "A glowing card, that's new?'' Azure said in confusion at seeing the glowing card.

 **(Play Yugioh 5d's Majestic Star Dragon theme)**

"My turn now, draw!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he drew the top card of his deck before adding it to his hand. "I play the spell Tag out!'' White Dragon Mask called out as a spell appeared on his field showing an image of Junk Warrior tagging out Junk Berserker in a wrestling ring.

 **(Tag out/ Type: Spell/ Effect: Select one monster on your field, return it to the hand and special summon another monster from your hand)**

"This spell allows me to return Reflector to my hand and summon another monster from my hand! Return Reflector and make room for **Stardust Xiaolong**!'' White Dragon Mask explained as a portal appeared behind Reflector who went in, before Stardust Xiaolong appeared.

 **Stardust Xiaolong ATK Points: 100/ Level: 1.**

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Majestic Dragon!'' White Dragon Mask cried out as a portal appeared before Majestic Dragon appeared, flying into the sky.

 **Majestic Dragon ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 1.**

 **"** No ATK Points, no problem! Majestic Dragon tunes with level 1 Stardust Xiaolong and level 8 Novaforce Stardust Dragon!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Stardust Xiaolong and Novaforce Stardust Dragon took to the skies, while Majestic Dragon spin around before it stopped and grew bigger, absorbing the two Dragons.

 **"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask called out as Novaforce Stardust Dragon turned into 8 lights while Stardust Xiaolong turned into 1 light before all lights lined up in Majestic Star Dragon, as a bright beam appeared that absorbed Majestic Star Dragon and the lights.

From the beam appeared the great and powerful Majestic Star Dragon, flying into the air as it shined its great shine.

 **Majestic Star Dragon ATK Points: 3800/ Level: 10.**

"Shiny''. Azure said as Majestic Star Dragon flew alongside White Dragon Mask. "Oh that's not all he can do! I play Majestic Star Dragon's special ability! Now your great Ogre loses its special ability!'' White Dragon Mask explained his monster's ability as Majestic Star Dragon's Wings shined on Giant Ogre, who started to get drained of his energy.

"Oh no! With Giant Ogre's ability negated, he won't survive the next attack!'' Gore called out in shock at seeing his strongest monster's special ability negated. "Go Majestic Star Dragon, attack the Giant Ogre!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Majestic Star Dragon tucked in its wings before it charged at the Giant Ogre.

"I play Twistcobra's special ability! I tribute Riscorpio to increase the Giant Ogre's ATK Points!'' Gore called out as Riscorpio disappeared and the Giant Ogre powered up.

 **Gouki The Giant Ogre ATK Points: 3000 + 2300 = 5300.**

"5300 ATK Points!'' Azure called out in surprise at Giant Ogre's ATK Points. "It was a fun Duel, but it's over''. Gore said to White Dragon Mask with a smirk as White Dragon Mask smiled. "Yes it is…with me as the victory! Go trap card, Synchro Big Tornado!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he shifted his Duel Hover board sideways as his trap card revealed itself.

"With this trap, I can select a Synchro monster on my field and a monster on your field! That monster you control loses ATK Points equal to my Synchro monster's DEF Points!'' White Dragon Mask explained his trap's effect as the card fired a beam at Giant Ogre, powering it down.

 **Gouki The Giant Ogre ATK Points: 5300 – 3000 = 2300.**

"No way!'' Gore called out in surprise at seeing White Dragon Mask counter his strategy. "Yes way! Go Majestic Star Dragon, Star Shine Shred!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Majestic Star Dragon charged and pierced through the Giant Ogre, causing an explosion that blew Gore off his Duel Hover board. **(3800 – 2300 = 1500)**

 **Gore life points: 1050 – 1500 = 0000.**

Gore imagined himself falling down on his back in a wrestling ring with White Dragon Mask standing over him with the bell ringing, signalling the match was over. "IT'S OVER! WHITE DRAGON MASK EMERGES AS THE VICTORY!'' MC called out from the real world as people cheered for the amazing Duel they've witnessed.

Gore landed on a rooftop from the force of Majestic Star Dragon's attack on his back, before he got up as he started laughing. "That was incredible! It was as fun as my Duel against Playmaker was!'' Gore laughed out in joy as he looked at White Dragon Mask, who smiled at him as he continued to ride the Data Storm wind.

"Even when he lost, he smiled''. Azure exclaimed, surprised that Gore smiled even when he lost the Duel. "Of course he smiled. He duled with everything he had so there wouldn't be any regrets''. White Dragon mask told his partner, making Azure look down in thought. "I see'' Azure replied to his partner as White Dragon Mask continued riding his hover board.

* * *

 **(Later in the real world)**

The data surrounding Ash's body disappeared as he logged out of Link VRAINS. "Well that was fun''. Ash said with a smile on his face. "You can say that again''. Azure said in agreement to what his partner said.

Ash saw Saya seating down on the couch, watching TV of his Duel against Gore before she turned to look at him. "Papa, welcome back''. Saya said as she got off the couch and went to give a hug to Ash, which Ash welcomed with his own hug. "I'm back''. Ash said to his daughter, happy to see her face after what happened today. Ash then noticed that Lulu wasn't in the room before he looked down at Saya.

"Saya? Where's Lulu?'' Ash asked his daughter about where his girlfriend is. "Mama is waiting for you in your room. She wants to give you an award for your Duel today''. Saya told her father, telling him where Lulu is.

"I see. Thanks, Saya''. Ash thanked his daughter, before he took off his New Duel Disk and handed it to Saya. "Why don't you have some fun with Azure and everyone''. Ash said to his daughter, thinking Saya would like to have some fun. "Ahhh, thank you, Papa''. Saya said thanked her father, before she went to her room. "Hey, wait a second!'' Azure cried out, still inside Ash's Duel Disk, before Saya entered her room with Azure.

Ash turned the TV off, before he walked to his room door, opening the door to see something unexpected. Lulu was lying down on the King Size bed that both she and Ash shared, wearing nothing but a purple bra and purple panties, showing off her body with her hair loose. "Welcome back, Satoshi''. Lulu said to her lover with a loving tone.

Ash's face turned bright red. "L-L-L-Lulu!'' Ash called out with his face red with steam coming out. Lulu giggled at Ash, before she got up from the bed and walked over to Ash; placing her hands on Ash's face and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes in bliss.

Ash's eyes widen, before he closed them and return the kiss, wrapping her hands around Lulu's waist. The kiss continued for 10 seconds, before Ash and Lulu pulled away for air, before they kissed again. Ash's hands started going to Lulu's legs and lifted them up with Lulu wrapping her legs around Ash. Ash and lulu continued to make out, before Ash fall in the bed with Lulu still in his arms.

That night, Ash and Lulu had a passionate night together, enjoying their alone time together.

* * *

 **And done! Next up is the Arc v chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saving a lost Angel

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait, but I had some things to take care of. Now Questions answered.**

 **Guest: Yoou won't have to wait much longer.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Glad you like it.**

 **Junk100: Your wish has been granted.**

 **Haou: Of Couse I will.**

 **Questions answered and now enjoy the new chapter, because you'll love it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Saving a Lost Angel from being alone. Accel Synchro.**

 **(In Link Vrains)**

It has been a day since White Dragon Mask Duelled against Go Onizuka. However today, Inside Link Vrains, everything was peaceful. Not.

 **Boom!**

In the Speed Duel Wind above the City, White Dragon Mask was in a Speed Duel against a Knight of Hanoi. The Knight of Hanoi had no monsters or spells and Traps on his field, while White Dragon Mask has Purple Fusion Dragon on his field. Both were in a speed Duel with White Dragon Mask ahead of the Knight of Hanoi. "Purple Fusion Dragon has some hurt he would like to give!''. White Dragon Mask said as he shifted his Duel Hover board sideways and pointed at the Knight of Hanoi, with Purple Fusion letting out a Purple and fire breath attach, creating a Purple Explosion, which created Purple sparkles that made both Dragons shine. "Ahhh!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he was forced off his Duel Hover board from the force of the Attack.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 500 – 2800 = 0000.**

In another part of Link Vrain's City area, Playmaker was in a Speed Duel of his own against a Knight of Hanoi. Ignis was in his Duel Disk as normal. The Knight of Hanoi had no cards on his field, while Playmaker had Decode Talker, Honeybot and Link Bumper on his field. **"Go! Decode Talker! Decode End!''.** Playmaker shouted out as Decode Talker swing his sword at the Knight of Hanoi, ending the Duel. "Ahhhh!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he was forced off his Duel Hover board from Decode Talker's attack.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 500 – 2300.**

In another part of Link Vrains City area, Purple Night was Duelling against another Knight of Hanoi. Purple Night was riding a Purple Duel Hover board, while having her new Duel Disk on her left forehand. The Knight of Hanoi had no monsters on her field, while Purple Night had Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale on her field, with Nightingale flying besides her mistress and having 5 overlay units around her. "Nightingale. Time to blow Mister Shiny Knight away''. Purple Night joked as Nightingale released her wind attack at The Knight of Hanoi, blowing The Knight of Hanoi away. "Ahhh!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he was blown away.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 500 – 500 = 0000.**

Nightingale's attack went into the air, before it created Wind Shape stars, then turned into Wind sparkles that rained down. Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Purple Night's Duel Disk deactivated as they regrouped next to each other, riding the Wind on their Duel Hover boards. "That was Fun''. White Dragon Mask said to his teammates, having fun in his Duel against The Knights of Hanoi.

Purple Night nodded to him, while Playmaker just nodded. "Well, let's find that AI's distress call''. Azure said to the three Duellist, getting nods from all three of them. The Reason why they are in Link Vrains is because they found an AI's distress Signal when they were in the real world searching Link Vrains for clues to Yusaku's lost past. They entered Link Vrains and found three Knights of Hanoi and duelled them separately.

White Dragon Mask, Purple Night and Playmaker ride their Duel Hover boards to where the AI's Distress signal is from using their Duel Disk to locate it, while also passing out on Duel Request sent by Duellists. White Dragon Mask and Purple Night would have accepted the Duel Request without a second thought, but they knew how serious this is and how important this could be to Playmaker.

White Dragon Mask, Purple Night and Playmaker jumped off their Duel Hover boards and landed on a high building top, where Playmaker duelled against a Knight of Hanoi once. "Well. We're here so where is the AI''. White Dragon Mask said as he looked left and right, seeing gargoyle statues. Playmaker and Purple Night also checked the area. "Ignis! Azure!''. A female voice said from nowhere, causing White Dragon Mask, Playmaker and Purple Night look to see a Gargoyle Statue, with its left eyes being purple with Light green bird feathers on the sides, also looking like Azure and Ignis's eye. Azure and Ignis's eyes widen in shock. "Raven!''. Azure and Ignis shouted out in shock to see a fellow Ignis like them.

Playmaker and White Dragon Mask looked at their Duel Disks to look at their partners. "You know this AI girl''. Playmaker said to Ignis, wanting to know if Ignis knows this AI. "She's a friend back in our world''. Ignis said to Playmaker, telling him about Raven. "And my Lover''. Azure added, causing White Dragon Mask to widen his eyes from hearing what Azure said. "You have a Lover''. White Dragon Mask said to his partner, surprised to hear that Azure has a lover.

Purple Night walked up to the Gargoyle statue and pulled Raven's eye out of the Statue gently. "Hello Raven. My name is Purple Night''. Purple Night said to Raven, introducing herself to the female AI. "Nice to meet you as well''. Raven said to Purple Night, starting to like Purple Night. "Raven. How are you here''. Azure said to his Lover, wanting to know how Raven is in Link Vrains. Raven's eye looked like she was trying to remember, before Raven's eye looked sad. "I don't know. I lost my memories''. Raven said to Azure, making Azure, White Dragon Mask and Purple Widen their eyes. "What! How!''. Azure said wanting to know how Raven lost her memories.

"I can't remember. All I know that it was a Knight of Hanoi that is different than normal Knights of Hanoi''. Raven said to Azure, telling him how she lost her memories. White Dragon Mask, Playmaker, Azure, Ignis and Purple Night looked confused at what Raven said. "A Knight of Hanoi different than normal''. Playmaker whispered to himself, thinking about what Raven said. "Could it have been Revolver''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, thinking that Revolver did what he did to Azure to Raven.

Azure's eye looked sad about what happened to his Lover. "Raven. I'm so sorry''. Azure said to Raven, feeling bad that he didn't protect her. "It's alright Azure. I'm just happy to finally found you again. Even though we aren't in the form that we wished we were''. Raven said to Azure, feeling happy that she has reunited with Azure. Purple Night brought Raven's eye closer to her face. "I know this may seem rude to ask, but do you want to be my partner like how Azure is partners with White Dragon Mask. I promise to help you find your Memories''. Purple Night said to Raven, wanting to help Raven and have Raven stay together with Azure.

Raven's eye looked surprised at Purple Night's offer, but now looked like she was smiling. "Alright. I'll trust you since you seem like a nice person''. Raven said to Purple Night, agreeing to Purple Night's request, making Purple Night smile at her. Raven's eye then glowed, before it flashed into Purple Night's Duel Disk, before the flashing stopped. Purple Night looked at her new Duel Disk, and saw on the screen part of her Duel Disk is Raven's eye on the whole screen. "I could get used to this''. Raven said to Purple Night, liking the way she is in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Purple Night smiled at Raven.

"Not that this is getting boring. I think we should leave Link Vrains, before more Knights of Hanoi show up''. Ignis said to everyone, not wanting to be used as a hostage again for Playmaker. Everyone nodded to Ignis, before they all logged out through Blue Data spheres. Right when Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Purple Night logged out, Blue Angel arrived on the rooftop, Duel Disk ready for use. "Damn it! I missed them''. Blue Angel said feeling disappointed that she couldn't Duel against White Dragon Mask.

Ever since White Dragon Mask saved her, Blue Angel has been wanting to see him again. She just wanted to Duel against White Dragon Mask just to have more time to know him. Blue Angel didn't know why, but White Dragon Mask just made her heart beat faster and White Dragon Mask won't leave her head. Blue Angel just wanted to spend time with White Dragon and know him more. Maybe even meet him in the real world and become friends with him and maybe something more. Blue Angel looked up at the Night sky. "Please, just let me meet White Dragon Mask one more time''. Blue Angel thought to herself, begging to see White Dragon Mask next time. Blue Angel then logged out of Link Vrains.

* * *

 **(Vrains Opening.**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya in her mother's arms, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duelists.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and lastly Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Assemble Nightingale besides her.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, and Purple night on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(Opening Song End)**

* * *

Ash, Lulu and Yusaku appeared in the Room to Enter Link Vrains in Kusanagi's Van. Ash and Yusaku were wearing their school clothes, while Lulu was wearing her new school clothes. She was wearing same colour jacket over a Purple shirt, Black skirt, long Purple socks and Purple High heels and her hair was the same. Ash opened the slide door and him, Yusaku and Lulu saw Kusanagi working on the Computer, with Saya asleep on a chair. "Welcome back''. Kusanagi said to Ash, Lulu and Yusaku noticing their return.

Ash and Yusaku sat down on some chairs, while Lulu went to Saya and wrapped her school jacket around Saya to keep her warm. "So, did you find anything''. Kusanagi said to Ash and Yusaku, who put their Duel Disk's next to the keyboard for the Computer. "We found another AI''. Yusaku said to Kusanagi, telling him that they found another AI. Kusanagi now looked surprised. "Another AI. Where is it now?''. Kusanagi asked Yusaku and Ash, wanting to know where the new AI is. Ash pointed at Lulu, and Kusanagi looked at Lulu. Lulu was now seating on a Chair next to Saya.

Lulu smiled at Kusanagi, before she raised her left hand up, for Kusanagi to see Raven's eye in her Duel Disk. "Hello''. Raven said greeting Kusanagi for the first time, surprising to see the New AI in Lulu's Duel Disk like how Azure and Ignis is in Ash and Yusaku's Duel Disk. "Umm, hello''. Kusanagi said greeting Raven as well. "My name is Raven. Azure's lover and Lulu's new partner''. Raven said to Kusanagi, telling him about her and why she is in Lulu's Duel Disk. Kusanagi looked surprised at hearing Raven's answer, before he turned to look back at the Computer.

Ash, Yusaku and Kusanagi kept working on the Computers, searching for Data, while Lulu searched through her Deck and looked at her New Link Monster that she got using her own Skill, Free Feather Strom Access. It's just like Ash's Storm access skill.

"Unbelievable. It's impossible." Kusanagi muttered as everyone listened in and looked at him at his Surprised look. "What is?" Yusaku asked, wanting to know what Kusanagi is talking about. "Yeah, mind telling us what's impossible?" Ash asked as well, waning to know what's so impossible. Even Lulu was curious about what's going on at the moment, with Saya still asleep. "Look at this." Kusanagi said as he pressed a button as the screen then shows a Brown haired and Brown eyed girl called Aoi Zaizen.

"Aoi Zaizen, 16-years-old. Sister-in law of Akira Zaizen, SOL Technologies Security Manager!" Kusanagi continued as everyone looked at the picture, with Ash staring the longest, from seeing how beautiful she is. "And Blue Angel's true identity." Kusanagi finished as Ash and Lulu were surprise at this fact from hearing that Aoi is Blue Angel.

"So, Blue Angel's true name is Aoi Zaizen?" Ash muttered as he stared at the picture of the girl that he has started to like. "Oh, what's this? Worried about your latest crush?" Azure teased his partner, causing Ash to start blushing at his comment. "Quite Azure, or else, you'll have Saya playing with you again?" Ash replied to his partner, causing Azure's eye to widen in terror. "You wouldn't dare!" Azure cried as he does not want to suffer with Saya again, unknowingly getting a giggle out of Raven. "Try me". Ash said to his partner, causing Azure to be silent for a while. "The Mighty Azure afraid of a little girl''. Raven said, teasing her Lover, thinking its funny how Azure is afraid. "Raven''. Azure said to his lover, complaining about being teased.

"Oh, really." Ignis said, sounding interested. "And?" Yusaku asked in return, wanting to know where this is going. "Notice something about her school uniform?" Kusanagi asked, getting everyone to stare at the picture again, with Ash and Lulu's eyes widen in realization. "Hey, isn't that the same school uniform that we wear when we go to school with as well?" Lulu asked about Aoi wearing the same uniform as them. "Meaning she must go to the same school that we go to as well." Ash said as well, realising that they are closer to a lead sooner then they thought. "That's right, and I was going to suggest Yusaku to get to know her more." Kusanagi said as everyone looked at him, wanting to know why Kusanagi was going to suggest Yusaku. "Why's that?" Ash asked in return, wanting to know why Kusanagi suggested Yusaku.

"Because getting to know her more can get information about Yusaku's lost memories and my brother from SOL Technologies' Zaizen." Kusanagi explained to his friends, before he leaned back in his chair. "But that's impossible." Kusanagi continued to say as everyone looked at him. "Why is that impossible?" Ignis asked, with everyone pondering the same question as him. "Because we're talking about Yusaku here. Can you imagine Yusaku talking to a girl?" Kusanagi finished, smirking a bit, with everyone beginning to understand now about what he means.

"You're right. That's impossible to imagine." Ignis said, looking to the side then at Yusaku, with everyone else agreeing at this fact. "Which is why Ash will be the one to do this job instead". Kusanagi declared, getting Ash to widen his eyes in surprise. "Eh?! Why me?!" Ash asked, pointing at himself as everyone looked at him. "Well, you seem to have the best luck with girls." Kusanagi said in amusement since he knows Ash can do this job easily. "Not to mention being this close to your new crush, close and personal already without meeting her in real life". Azure teased as well, causing Ash to narrow his eyes at his partner, with some blush on his face. "Satoshi. This is important so come on''. Lulu said also teasing her boyfriend, making Ash look at her. "Lulu''. Ash said complaining, causing Lulu to smile at him, making Ash bang his head on the keyboard, getting a Laugh out of everyone.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Ash, Lulu, and Yusaku, along with their AI partners, were at school, waiting and the AIs searching for Aoi Zaizen to appear through scanners. Ash, Yusaku and Lulu were wearing their school uniforms, with many Male students blushing at Lulu as they passed her. Ash and Lulu dropped off Saya at the orphanage earlier today, with Ash's Duel Runner parked in the parking area. Kusanagi offered to pick up Saya from the orphanage for Ash and Lulu. Ash, Yusaku and Lulu were seating on a bench as well.

"Well, so far, not a single person in sight that's Aoi Zaizen. Any luck on your end, you two?" Ignis said to his fellow Ai's and how their progress is. "No." Raven replied, coming up with nothing, even trying her best. "Same here." Azure replied as well, until he notices something in the line of students. "Hold on! I think I found her!" Azure replied as he saw Aoi nearby, walking to somewhere, getting the other's attention. "Aha! I found her''. Azure said as he found her and knew she was Aoi Zaizen.

"Really? Now's my chance to do my so-called Magic." Ash said as he got up from the bench, before he begins to walk towards Aoi to get the information needed from her, while also wanting to be her friend. "Don't worry, Satoshi, we'll be right behind you." Lulu said to wish her boyfriend luck and to let him know that they are with him. "Right." Yusaku answered, nodding his head in agreement as both him and Lulu also got up to follow Ash.

Ash was walking a few distances from Aoi, ready to greet her personally. "Hello there". Ash greeted to Aoi, causing her to turn around to look at Ash, before she begins to blush a little at him. "H-Hello." Aoi stuttered, not used to seeing someone greeting her before in her life, while feeling her heart beat.

"There's no need to be nervous. May I ask what your name is?" Ash said to keep up the act to get information, while wanting to be friends of hers. "M-My name is Aoi. Aoi Zaizen." Aoi replied, still feeling nervous around this boy. "Ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet you, Aoi." Ash said as he stretches his right hand out, with Aoi looking surprised, before she accepted the hand in return, making them both blush a bit from feeling the feeling of each other's skin.

"N-Now that we introduced ourselves, but may I ask where you are going?" Ash asked, a bit curious about where she is headed. "W-Well, I'm heading for the Duelling Club Room. Do you wish to come with me there?" Aoi asked, still not used to a boy walking with her very much and that a Boy was a nice as Ash.

Ash and Aoi then walked right next to each other to the Duelling Club room, feeling nervous around each other at the moment. "Come on, Ash, say something." Azure thought at the intense silence, thinking his partner could do better than this. "So, nice day were having, huh?" Ash asked as to start the conversation, while feeling nerves, since he hasn't been this nerves around a new girl. "Y-Yeah, it is a nice day at the moment." Aoi replied, although she can't help, but feel something familiar about Ash. "I feel like I met him before, but where?" Aoi thought in wonder at the boy she was next to. They soon made it to the club room, with Yusaku and Lulu not far behind them. "Well, this is my stop. Want to come in with me?" Aoi asked Ash, getting him to blush a bit about what she said. "A-A-Alright." Ash answered as Aoi grabbed his left hand with both her hands, getting them both to blush, before they entered the club room together and closed the door.

When Ash and Aoi went into the Club room, Yusaku and Lulu came out of their hiding spot and walked up to the front door of the Duelling club room. Yusaku looked at the name, before he looked at Lulu, expecting Lulu to be mad about Ash being close to Ash, but Lulu looked like it was normal. "You don't seem mad about Ash being around another girl''. Yusaku said to Ash's girlfriend, expecting her to be angry or something else. Lulu looked at Yusaku and was about to answer, but didn't get the chance.

"Hey''. A voice said, getting Lulu and Yusaku turn to see Naoki walking up to them. "Who… are you again''. Yusaku said, not remembering Naoki's name, which made Naoki get a little angry. "We're in the same class. It's Naoki Shima!''. Naoki shouted out at Yusaku, angry that Yusaku didn't remember his name. "Oh yeah. You're in the same class as me, Lulu and Ash'', Yusaku said as he remembered Naoki in his class with Ash and Lulu. "Anyway, what are you and the new girl doing here wearing a Duel Disk''. Naoki said to Yusaku, wanting to know why he is in front of the Duelling Club with Lulu, while looking at their Duel Disks.

"Well…''. Yusaku tried to say, but Naoki cut in. "I Know! You want to join the Duel Club!''. Naoki said thinking Yusaku wants to join the Duel Club, making Yusaku widen his eyes, while Lulu watched the two boys. "Me? Duel Club? Oh! I didn't know that this was the Duel Club room!''. Yusaku said trying to play dumb. "Stop acting Dumb! This place isn't for a loser who has no interest in Link Vrains!''. Naoki said now being rude to Yusaku. Lulu was about to step up to Naoki and tell him not to call Yusaku a Loser, but Yusaku held his right hand in front of her, making Lulu look at Yusaku who shook his head at her, telling her that it's alright.

However, the Duel Club Door opened to revel a Black-haired teacher wearing black clothes and glasses. "What's the ruckus, Shima?''. The man said looking at Naoki, making everyone look at him. "I can hear you inside''. The Man continued to say. "President, I'm sorry. It's their fault- ''. Naoki tried to say, only for the President to look and smile at Yusaku and Lulu. "It's alright. New applicants are always welcomed. Please come in''. The President said to Yusaku and Lulu, before he walked in. Lulu also walked in the Duel Club room, but Yusaku didn't. "No, wait…''. Yusaku tried to say to the President, but Ignis copied his voice. "Okay! Thank you!''. Ignis said with his eye closed happily, only for Yusaku to bring him to his face. "How Dare you…''. Yusaku said quietly to Ignis, angry that Ignis got him into something he didn't want to do.

Yusaku and Lulu were now standing in the room looking at the students, with Naoki and the President next to them. "I'm freshman Yusaku Fujiki''. Yusaku said to the Class. "I'm Freshman Lulu''. Lulu said bowing her head a little to the class.

The Class wasn't really big. There was short red hair kid, a round side guy with greenish Black hair, brown haired skinny guy and lastly Ash and Aoi. "I'm Hosoda, Club President''. The Club president said telling his name. "I'm Tanaka. Second year''. The Short red-haired boy said introducing himself. "I'm also second year. Sato''. The round side guy called Sato said. "I'm freshman Suzuki''. The Brown haired skinny guy said. "I'm freshman Zaizen''. Aoi said to Yusaku and Lulu, while Ash just waved at them. "Do you want to see the New Duel Disk?''. Sato said to Yusaku and Lulu, while bring up his left hand to show his Duel Disk. "Oh! The Version with an AI that supports you during a Duel''. Yusaku said playing dumb and looking at the Duel Disk.

"You know a lot''. Aoi said standing next to Ash, while Lulu walks up to Ash and stood next to him. "Shima bragged about it in our class room, so we know a little bit about it''. Lulu said as she looked at her Duel Disk that she brought out from her jacket. "But he's not the only one who has it?''. Yusaku said as he looked at Aoi. "I never said that only I had it!''. Naoki said getting Ash, Lulu and Yusaku's attention. "Stop trying to make me look bad! Zaizen's brother is a big shot at SOL Technologies. So, they gave it to our Club first!''. Naoki said looking a little angry. Ash yusei glared at Naoki, while Aoi narrowed her eyes at Naoki, who started to feel intimidated by the glares and looked away.

"Hey, new Model! How goes it!''. Ignis said to the AI in Aoi's Duel Disk. "Hello''. The AI said back to Ignis. "Good. Always make sure to greet me''. Ignis said to Aoi's AI. "I Don't know what you mean''. Aoi's AI said back to Ignis. "You have no social Skills''. Ignis said to the AI, disappointed that it had no social skills. "Unable to comprehend''. Aoi's AI said to Ignis, not understanding, while Azure and Raven watched from Ash and Lulu's Duel Disks.

However, Aoi heard what her AI said and looked at Yusaku's Duel Disk. "Oh oh!''. Ignis said as he closed his eye to keep Aoi seeing him. Aoi then notice Ash's Duel Disk as well, being like White Dragon Mask. "A card insertion-Duel Disk?''. Aoi said getting Ash and Yusaku's attention. "Yeah''. Both Ash and Yusaku said to Aoi, looking at her. "There the same as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask's Duel Disks''. Aoi said looking at Yusaku and Ash, noticing that their Duel Disks look like Playmaker and White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk, causing Yusaku and Ash to narrow their eyes a little.

"Seriously, right?''. Naoki said getting Ash, Yusaku and Aoi to look at him. "I think they're coping Playmaker and White Dragon Mask. But why does Playmaker and White Dragon Mask use old-type Duel Disks? It's sad. They're behind the times''. Naoki said as he started to wonder why White Dragon Mask and Playmaker use old Duel Disks. Aoi then looked at Yusaku. "Will you show me your deck?''. Aoi asked Yusaku, getting Yusaku, Ash, Lulu and the Class President's attention. "That's rude, Zaizen. A Deck is a Duellist's life''. The Club President said to Aoi, thinking that wat she asked was rude, while Ash and Lulu held the pockets that held their decks. "It's fine. Here''. Yusaku said holding out his Deck for Aoi, making Ash and Lulu widen their eyes.

Aoi took Yusaku's deck and looked through it, before she held it out for Yusaku. "Thank you''. Aoi said sounding normal, surprising Ash and Lulu that she wasn't surprised. "Cutting in!''. Naoki said as he took Yusaku's cards out of Aoi's hands and looked at Yusaku's cards, before he started to chuckle and laugh. "What's with this? What a lame deck!''. Naoki said as he showed Yusaku's cards, showing that it wasn't Yusaku's cyverse deck, but a bunch of old cards. Ash started to get mad about what Naoki said about those cards, before he went up to Naoki and snatched Yusaku's deck from Naoki with his right hand, getting everyone to look at him. "Don't call these cards lame. Every card has a purpose and is never useless. Yusaku understands this since he created this deck, so don't call it useless!''. Ash said to Naoki, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Naoki for calling the cards that Yusaku had lame.

Naoki started sweeting of out fear. Ash then gave Yusaku's deck back to Yusaku, who looked at Ash, before he nodded to Ash in thanks. "Do you mind if I see your deck?" Aoi asked kindly, curious about what deck Ash has on his person, getting everyone's attention, while Ash's serious face change to a gentle smile. "Alright, I can show you a deck I use." Ash replied as he reached for his second deck in his uniform, as he handed the deck for Aoi to look at.

Aoi looked at the cards, before she widens her eyes in shock, jaws dropped in surprise. "What's wrong?" Ash asked, wondering what got her attention. Aoi then looked at Ash, wondering how he got these cards. "H-H-How do you have the legendary Blues-Eyes?!" Aoi asked in shocked, causing Ash and Lulu eyes to widen in surprise at this fact, while everyone in the class was shocked at what Aoi said.

"Eh?! You know about Blue-Eyes?!" Lulu asked in wonder, wondering how Aoi knows about Blue eyes. "Of course, I do! These cards are a legend! How did you get these cards?!" Aoi asked, wanting to know how Ash stumbled upon these cards. "Well actually, these cards belong to a friend of mine before he retired from duelling." Ash replied, getting a surprise look from Aoi and everyone in the class. "Eh? These cards used to belong to someone else?" Aoi asked in surprise that the Blue eyes cards belong to someone else. "That's right. He handed them to me after he retired from his duelling career." Ash answered, keeping the deck to honour his friend. Aoi still looked surprised, but held Ash's deck out to him. "Thank you''. Aoi said gently to Ash, thanking him for letting her see his deck. Ash smiled at Aoi, before he took his deck back from her. "Your welcome''. Ash said to Aoi, already starting to like Aoi even more.

Ash, Lulu, Yusaku and Aoi then seat down on a table as class began, while Naoki seat on the other Table with the other students. "Let's start the meeting. First let's check the Speed Duel Rules''. The Club president said as the screen in the room turned on to show a Duelling field used for Duels. "The First difference between Master and Speed Duels: There are only three Main Monster Zones and Spells & Traps. What are the other differences''. The Club president said as he explained the differences of Master and Speed Duels, with Ash watching Aoi through the corner of his left eye. "Keeping an eye on your crush, huh''. Azure said taking notice of Ash watching Aoi, causing Ash's face to turn a little red. "Shut up''. Ash whispered to Azure, with his face still red.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

The lesson lasted for 3 hours now, with the class now ending. Aoi was now walking down the School steps, heading home. "Hey, Aoi''. Aoi heard Ash's voice, making her turn around to see Ash walking towards her, before he stopped in front of her. "You heading home''. Ash said to Aoi, wondering if she was going back to her house. Aoi nodded to Ash. "Yes, I am''. Aoi said to Ash, having more control of her emotions. "How about I give you a ride to your house, as a favour since we're friends now''. Ash asked Aoi with a smile on his face. What Ash said caused Aoi to look at him in shock. "Something wrong, Aoi''. Ash said taking notice of Aoi's Shock look. "No, it's nothing. It's just no one has ever called me a friend''. Aoi said telling Ash why she was looking at him in shock.

"Well, your gonna have to get used to it since I'll be calling you that for a long while''. Ash said to Aoi, telling her that he'll be calling her his friend for a long time. "Anyway, come on. I'll drop you off at your house''. Ash said as he took Aoi's right hand with his left, causing them both to blush, before Ash started leading Aoi to where he parked his Duel Runner, unknowingly that Lulu and Yusaku were watching them from a few feet away.

"Kusanagi was right about Ash having luck with the girls. He's doing great out there''. Ignis said as he was really impressed with how Ash is good with the girls. "Ash and Azure a really alike. Both handsome looking and good luck with the girls''. Raven said from Lulu's Duel Disk, thinking Ash and Azure a really alike. Yusaku then looked at Lulu, who still had her Duel Disk on. "Lulu, aren't you worried that Ash is hanging out with another girl''. Yusaku said to Lulu, wondering why she doesn't look worried that Ash is hanging out with Aoi. Lulu looked at Yusaku.

"I trust in Ash and besides Ash is different in many ways than normal people''. Lulu said to Yusaku, before she started walking to where Kusanagi said that he'll be to pick up Saya, leaving a confused Yusaku to follow her.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes later)**

Aoi held onto Ash's right hand with both her hands as they both waited in the elevator to her house. Ash ride his Duel Runner to Aoi's house, while Aoi was screaming for the whole ride and held onto Ash. Ash was blushing with the way that Aoi is holding his right hand. "It's okay. The ride is over. You can calm down''. Ash said to Aoi, asking her to calm down. Aoi took deep breaths as she calmed down. Aoi then blushed as she relished that she was holding Ash's hand and let go, with both her and Ash still blushing.

The Elevator room then opened to revel Aoi's house with a Pink robot welcoming them. "Welcome home, Aoi. And hello guest''. The Pink Robot said to Aoi and Ash, while Aoi walked past the robot with Ash walking with her. "Your Brother can't come home today again due to work''. The Pink robot continued to say, telling that Aoi's brother won't be home. Aoi didn't respond as she set down on a couch, with Ash seating down on the couch on the other side, with both teens putting their bags down on the couches.

Aoi then pressed the black table, with a button activating as the TV turned on, while Ash looked surprised at how Aoi turned the TV on. Ash and Aoi watched the TV showing Aoi's brother Akira Zaizan walking past a crowd of reporters. "There are rumours that SOL Technologies initiated the Duel between Go Onizuka and White Dragon Mask''. A reporter said to Akira, holding a microphone to Akira. "Ask our PR department''. Akira said to the reporter, not looking at him. "Is this a new Business Strategy?''. A female reporter said to Akira. "No comment''. Akira replied to the Female Reporter. "Will the Next match be Blue Angel VS White Dragon Mask or Playmaker?''. Another Reporter said to Akira, making Ash widen his eyes.

"No''. Akira replied to the Reporter, before the TV turned off, making Ash turn to see that Aoi turned the TV off, before she leaned back on the couch and looked up. "Is something wrong?''. Ash asked Aoi, wondering why she looks sad. "It's nothing you need to worry about''. Aoi said to Ash, without looking at him. Ash still looked worried, before he decided to ask Aoi something. "Aoi can I ask you something that involves my friend''. Ash said wanting to ask Aoi something, making Aoi look back at him. "Sure, but first let's go to my room''. Aoi said to Ash, before she got up and walked to her room, with Ash following her.

Aoi and Ash were in Aoi's room right now. "So, what is it that you want to talk about and why does this involve your friend?" Aoi asked Ash, wondering why Ash wants to talk to her. "Well, my friend Yusaku and another person, which is the brother of Kusanagi, another friend of mine." Ash replied to Aoi, now having the chance to see if she knows. "I see, but what does this have to with me?" Aoi asked, wanting to know the reason behind this conversation. "You see, this mostly involves SOL Technology maybe having a connection to Yusaku and Kusanagi brother." Ash said to Aoi, causing her to become anxious for some reason. This doesn't go unnotice by Ash in a way, knowing he might have gone a little too far.

"Just as I thought, he's just like the rest of them." Aoi thought with some anxiety in mind, thinking Ash was like the other people that approaches her. Suddenly with Aoi in deep thought, she didn't notice that Ash was giving her a hug, and when Aoi did, she began to blush immediately. "W-W-What are you doing?" Aoi stuttered, not expecting this person to do this to her. "I notice that you were nervous, so I thought a hug might help comfort you." Ash said with care in her voice, while rubbing her back, feeling bad that he got her sad.

"W-W-Well, I'm not used to other people comforting me before." Aoi honestly said to Ash, though she did quite enjoy this moment she is having right now. "What to talk about your problems?" Ash said as he pulled away to listen and look at Aoi. Aoi didn't know how to react at first, speechless about this person willingly talk about her problems. Aoi then sighed, and then looked at him. "Okay, I'll talk to you about my problems." Aoi answered, feeling like she can trust this person.

Ash and Aoi then started talking about how Aoi wanted to prove to her brother, Akira Zaizen, who she idolized and want to prove she can duel and take care of herself. Ash listened, then began to understand why Aoi duels as Blue Angel to reflect on her true self. She duels to prove herself to her brother, and get him to trust her. They continued to talk for a while, with Aoi feeling relieved that someone can listen to her and care. "Thanks for listen to my problems." Aoi said to Ash, with her backing up before she accidentally tripped on her bed, with Ash grabbing her left arm, then being dragged down to bed with her as well, with Ash being on top of Aoi on the bed.

Both Ash and Aoi were blushing breathless as they gazed into each other's eyes. Both eyes showed a care and love for one another. Suddenly, by instinct, Aoi slowly put both her hands-on Ash's face and slowly brought it down for her lips to connect with Ash's in a loving kiss. Ash was surprise at first both then slowly closed his eyes as well to return, letting the two have a moment in each other's arms.

Ash had his hands over Aoi, while Aoi kept her hands-on Ash's face as they continued their kiss, before Aoi pulled away, with both her and Ash blushing at each other and speechless at what happen. However, Aoi's phone started ringing, making Ash and Aoi widen their eyes. Aoi pulled her right hand away from Ash's face, before she held a finger on her lips, making Ash nod to her.

Aoi then brought out her phone from her jacket, to see that her brother was calling her. "Brother?''. Aoi said, before she answered the call and saw her brother's face on her phone. "Aoi''. Akira said to Aoi, sounding not so serous and looking at Aoi in concern, while Ash keeps quiet. "Good Evening. I saw you on the news''. Aoi said to her brother with an emotionless face. "Why are you unhappy?''. Akira said to Aoi, making Ash widen his eyes to hear what Akira said. Ash knew from the look in Aoi's eyes that she was alone and unhappy, but he was shocked that her brother doesn't know why. "How Long will you pretend to be an idol?''. Akira continued to say, making Aoi's eyes start to look like she was gonna cry, making Ash grant his teeth.

Ash was about to say something, when Aoi put her Left hand's index finger on his lips, asking him to stay quiet, with Ash nodding to her, doing what she wants him to do. "Well…''. Aoi said with her voice sounding like it doesn't show her emotions. "Speed Duels are dangerous. If you make a mistake, you may die. Stop immediately''. Akira said to Aoi, wanting her to stop Speed Duels. 'Yes, brother''. Aoi said to her brother, making Ash widen his eyes at how she just agreed to stop speed Duelling. "I'm saying this because I care about you. Understand?''. Akira said to Aoi, telling her that he still cares for Aoi. "I understand brother. But I'm sure that White Dragon Mask wouldn't let that happen''. Aoi said to her brother, thinking that White Dragon Mask will protect her, making Ash smile at her.

"White Dragon Mask may seem kind, protecting Link Vrains, saving you and being an Entertainment Duellist, but he is too mysteries. His cards, how he appeared, where he came from and how he created his Avatar. White Dragon Mask cannot be trusted yet''. Akira said with his tone changing a little Serious. "I… understand''. Aoi said to her brother, while hesitating a little, making Ash smile at her, seeing that she is starting to trust others besides her brother. "Listen. No one can find out that you're Blue Angel''. Akira said to Aoi, telling her that no one should find out that she is Blue Angel. "I Know''. Aoi said to her brother, looking a little sad, with Ash looking at her concern. "Think of my position''. Akira continued to say to Aoi, making Ash grant his teeth from hearing that Akira wasn't concern of bad people finding out, but concern for his position.

"Yes, Brother''. Aoi said to her brother, before she turned off her phone and put it back in her jacket. Aoi looked at Ash with a sad face, making Ash look at her in concern, before Ash leaned forward and gave Aoi another kiss on the lips, with Aoi returning the kiss, with both teens blushing. The Kiss lasted for 5 seconds, before Ash pulled away and looked at Aoi with a concern face. "I'm sorry that I listen to your conversation with your brother. I should have left and let you speak with him alone''. Ash said to Aoi, saying sorry that he listened to her conversation with her brother. "It's alright. I trust you… Ash''. Aoi said finally calling Ash by his name and having full trust in her friend. Ash smiled at Aoi, before he got up from lying down on her and sat on the edge of her bed. Aoi got up from lying down on her bed and sat on the edge of her bed, next to Ash. "I promise to not tell anyone that you're Blue Angel. I promise''. Ash said to Aoi, promising to not tell anyone that Aoi is Blue Angel. "Thank you''. Aoi said to Ash, thanking Ash for saying that.

Aoi's eyes then gained a determined look. "I'll do it for you brother''. Aoi said, getting Ash to look at her concern. "What's wrong. You'll do what?''. Ash said wondering what Aoi is planning to do. "I'll Duel White Dragon Mask''. Aoi said looking at Ash, getting Ash to widen his eyes in surprise. "Sorry. I know that we're spending time together, but this is something I need to do''. Aoi said to Ash, apologizing that she can't spend more time with Ash. "It's alright. I understand''. Ash said, understanding why Aoi wants to do this. Aoi finally showed Ash a beautiful smile, before she went to sit down on a chair, with her Duel Disk on her Left forearm. The Words "Into the Vrains'' then appeared on her Duel Disk. **"Into the Vrains''.** Aoi whispered as she entered Link Vrains, with a Data circle surrounding her body.

"Well that went well. You talked with your crush and got to kiss her twice''. Azure said to his partner, finally talking since the coast was clear. Ash's face turned red as he brought out his Duel Disk from his jacket and glared at Azure's eye. "Shut your mouth or I'll let Saya play with you for two whole Days''. Ash said as he threatens to let Saya play with Azure for two whole days. "I'll be quiet''. Azure said as he started to feel intimidated from Ash's threat. Ash continued to glare at Azure for a few seconds, before he put his Duel Disk on his Right forearm, while slotting his Duel Disk in, before he lied down on the ground, with the words "Into the Vrains'' appearing on his Duel Disk. **"Into the Vrains''.** Ash said as Data surrounded him as he entered Link Vrains.

Ash's body glowed White as it changed White with Ash growing Dragon Wings, his hands turning into Dragon claws, his teeth turning into Fangs with his hair turning White. Then White Dragon Mask's mask appeared on his face as his eyes turned glowing white. The Transformation was complete with Ash becoming White Dragon Mask again.

* * *

 **(In Link Vrains)**

A White portal appeared in the sky, with White Dragon Mask coming out with his Duel Disk on. White Dragon Mask spread his Wings as he took flight into the air. "Now, where is Blue Angel?''. White Dragon Mask wondered as he looked left and right, before he saw Blue Angel on a Rooftop, shouting out for Him to Duel her. "You don't need to shout out. I'm here''. White Dragon Mask said as he landed on a rooftop opposite to Blue Angel, with his Claws crossed, Wings spread open and his tail hanging out to the side.

Blue Angel looked at White Dragon Mask with her face turning into a smile. "You came''. Blue Angel said very happy to see White Dragon Mask has come, making White Dragon Mask smile at her. "I never turn down a challenge. Besides, I was starting to want to Duel you as well''. White Dragon Mask said as he held his left claw out with his Duel Disk ready. "Oh! White Dragon Mask has accepted Blue Angel's challenge''. A voice said making White Dragon Mask turn to see a Green Frog holding a microphone, with a Silver bird hanging onto his head, while flying. "That's just weird''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, sweet dropping. White Dragon Mask then looked back at Blue Angel.

"You ready to do this''. White Dragon Mask said as he raised his Duel Disk. "Of Couse''. Blue Angel said as she raised her left hand ready to Duel. However, White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk started ringing, making White Dragon Mask look at his Duel Disk, before he pressed it and a screen showing Lulu's worried face appeared over Azure's eye. "What's wrong''. White Dragon Mask said, not liking Lulu's worried face. "Some freaks showed up and took Saya!''. Lulu said to White Dragon Mask and Azure, making them widen their eyes. "What!''. White Dragon Mask said, before he looked at Blue Angel. "Something bad has happen Blue Angel, I have to leave''. White Dragon Mask said to Blue Angel, telling her that he must leave.

Blue Angel widen her eyes at what White Dragon Mask said. "I'm sorry, but it's important, but I promise to Duel you tomorrow''. White Dragon Mask said as he told Blue Angel that he'll duel Blue Angel later. Blue Angel looked surprised, but she nodded and smiled at White Dragon Mask. "Alright, but you promise right''. Blue Angel said to White Dragon Mask, wanting his world that he'll duel her. "I promise''. White Dragon Mask said to Blue Angel, before he then logged out of Link Vrains.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

Ash opened his eyes to see himself still lying down on Aoi's room. Ash shot up and left Aoi's room. Ash picked up his bag from the couch, before he looked at the Pink Robot. "Tell Aoi that I had to leave because something bad happen to my friend, but I'll see her tomorrow''. Ash said to the Pink Robot, before he went to the elevator, and pressed the down button with the elevator closing. Ash waited inpatient as the Elevator went down, before the Elevator open and Ash shot out of the Elevator.

Ash quickly went to his Duel Runner next to Building. Ash pulled up the right handlebar and got on, before he pulled the right handlebar down. Ash quickly put his helmet on, his bag on the back, placed his old Duel Disk on, before he grabbed both handlebars and twisted them with his hands and the Duel Runner went forward and onto the road. Ash twisted the handlebars more and the Duel Runner went forward, with Ash passing two cars.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Ash ride his Duel Runner down a dark alley to a dark looking thug's building. He used his Crimson Dragon Powers to find Saya since Saya has powers like him. Ash shifted sideways and stopped in front of the Building's door. Ash quickly took his helmet off, pulled the right handlebar up and got off and went into the building, kicking the door open.

Ash saw 30 thugs in the room, doing what thugs do with the thugs wearing thug clothes and being all male. There was one thug on a couch in the middle of the room, same age as Ash, wearing the same school clothes as Ash, same shirt and Shoes, black spikey hair and red eyes. The thug boy had his left hand wrapped around a tied up Lulu's waist, who had her mouth tied up, Arms tied up and legs as well. Saya was being held by a larger thug member, looking like the boy that is the same age as him.

"Here's Johnny''. Ash said getting all the Thugs attention was now on Ash, while Lulu and Saya looked relieved to see Ash. "Who the hell are you?''. The Boy as the same age as Ash said to Ash, not letting go of Lulu's waist. "None of your business. Let my Girlfriend and Daughter go''. Ash said to the boy Holding Lulu, while he spin kicked a Thug that tried to grab him. "I think you misunderstand. This Girl is my new girlfriend, isn't that right sweet heart''. The boy said as he looked at Lulu with only lust on his face. Lulu answered by slapping the boy with both her tied up hands.

The Boy glared at Lulu as he ready to strike her with his left hand, only for Crimson Fire to appear over Lulu and Saya, causing the Boy and Thug holding Saya to back up, not noticing Ash's eyes glowed Crimson. The Fire then disappeared to revel Lulu and Saya gone. Ash's eyes stopped glowing. "What happen to my girlfriend!''. The boy shouted out in anger about Lulu disappearing in front of him.

Ash then turned around to walk out of the Thug building, only for thugs to block his way. "You're not going anywhere, get him boys''. The boy that is the same age as Ash said as the thugs all charged at Ash, who didn't show any concern on his face.

 **Bam. Slam. Bow. Punch.**

The sounds of hitting, punching and many more filed the building as the battle of Ash and Thugs continued. Ash was now standing in the middle of knocked out thug members without a single scratch on him, while the boy watching was watching in shock. Ash then glared at him. "Having others do your dirty work is pathetic. Duel me yourself and show that you at least have honour''. Ash said as he placed his New Duel Disk on with his deck slotted in. The Boy glared at Ash as he placed a Duel Disk with no card in slotted zones or deck zones.

"You're using your other deck. I must admit that I'm interested with how powerful it is''. Azure said to Ash in Ash's Duel Disk, wanting to see how powerful Ash's Blue Eyes deck is. "Well, watch and find out''. Ash said to Azure, intending to show no mercy to his opponent. **"Duel!''.** Both Ash and The boy said as Ash's Duel Blade activate with Ash drawing 5 cards from his deck.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Boy Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"First move is mine and I'll activate the spell card, Ancient rules''. The Boy said as his five cards appeared in front of him and he picked one with his other cards disappearing and the spell card appearing on his field. "With this, I'm allowed to summon a Level 5 or higher Normal monster from my hand, so Come Forth **Summoned Skull** ''. The Boy said explaining his Spell's effect, with a White Skull fiend monster appearing on his field.

 **Summoned Skull ATK Points: 2500.**

"Now I equip Summoned Skull with Axe of Despair''. The Boy said as a card appeared on his field with an Axe appearing in Summoned Skull's hands.

 **Summoned Skull ATK Points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.**

"I end my turn now. Your move loser''. The Boy said as he ended his turn.

 **Ash Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My Turn! Draw!''. Ash shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck and added it his hand. Ash then looked at his hand, before he smirked and picked a card from his hand and slotted it in his Duel Disk. "I play the spell card, Polymerization and with it I'll fuse three cards in my hand''. Ash said as his spell appeared, making the Boy that Ash was facing widen his eyes. "A Fusion Summon!''. The Boy said in shock that Ash could Fusion summon. **"Feast your eyes upon the Ultimate Evolutionary Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as his three Blue Eyes appeared on his field, before they took to the air, crushing past the building as they went.

" **I Fusion Summon! Show yourself now, Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as his three Dragons then merged together, creating a powerful light, before the light vanished to revel Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, who roared loudly with its three heads at being summoned with Blue sparkles around it.

 **Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK Points: 4500.**

The Boy and Azure's eyes widen in untold shock as they stared at Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in shock and awe. "Spell card, Silver's Cry activate. When this card is activated, I can special summon one Normal Type Dragon monster in my graveyard. Arise Blue Eyes White Dragon!''. Ash said as he slotted a spell card into his Duel Disk, before it disappeared with the ground cracking, before Blue Eyes appeared from the ground, roaring next to Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"Why stop there. I activate the spell card, monster Reborn to summon back my second Blue Eyes''. Ash said as he slotted his card into his Duel Disk, with the spell card appearing on his field, before it glowed and a second Blue Eyes appeared from the cracking ground.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

The Boy looked at Ash's Dragons in fear, while Azure was surprised at how Ash uses the Blue Eyes cards. "Now with the Level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragons, I create the Overlay network!''. Ash shouted out as both Blue Eyes turned into Blue Lights that went into the sky, before a Black portal appeared on the ground, with the two Lights going into the Black portal. **"Dragon with the power of Lighting! Come Forth and destroy our enemies! XYZ Summon! Rank 8! Thunder End Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as from the Black portal appeared the great Thunder End Dragon with two yellow Overlay units around it.

 **Thunder End Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

The Boy and Azure's eyes widen in shock at what they are seeing. "This is XYZ summon?''. Azure said in disbelief from finally seeing XYZ summon. "Now Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack Summoned Skull. **Hyper Ultimate Burst!** ''. Ash shouted out as Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon powered Dragon blasts in their mouths, before they unleashed their attack at Summoned Skull, destroying him and creating a powerful Blue Explosion, sending the Boy to the ground on his back. **(4500 – 3500 = 1000)**

 **Boy Life Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

"Now Thunder End Dragon. Finish this!''. Ash shouted out as Thunder End Dragon Unleashed its breath attack with thunder electricity surrounded it, making contact on the Boy, creating a powerful explosion with it going high into the sky with the whole city seeing it.

 **Boy Life Points: 3000 – 3000 = 0000.**

Back in the Thug's base, smoke filled the entire area as the Boy was knocked it on the ground, while Ash was standing up with his Duel Disk deactivated and his Dragons gone. "Jeez. No mercy at all''. Azure said with his eye as big as a balling ball from seeing his partner completely destroy his opponent. "Let's go back to the hotel room. Lulu and Saya are waiting for us''. Ash said as he turned around and started walking back to the hotel, while leaving the destroyed Building behind.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow)**

Ash went back to his Hotel room and had fun with Lulu and Saya yesterday for the whole day. Ash, Lulu and Saya went to sleep together since they needed rest.

Ash, Lulu and Saya woke up together, before they ordered breakfast and had it together, before Ash and Lulu got ready for School, before Ash drive Saya to the Orphanage and went back to the Orphanage and went back to the Hotel and drive Lulu to School.

Lulu walked ahead of Ash to Class, while Ash wanted to wait for Aoi. Right on que, Aoi walked past the front gate and into school. "Good Morning, Aoi''. Ash said greeting Aoi with a smile on his face. "Morning Ash''. Aoi said to Ash with an emotionless face and tone, making Ash look at her surprised at her voice, before he walked with Aoi to class.

Ash and Aoi were now walking to class after Ash parked his Duel Runner. Ash notice something very different about Aoi today, who is staring blankly into space. "Aoi, is there something wrong?" Ash asked in concern for Aoi, wondering what is wrong with her. Aoi turned her head and still had that blank look. "No, everything is fine." Aoi said in a monotone voice. This got Ash to be very cautious, knowing something is very wrong with Aoi. Even Azure begins to notice as well about his partner's crush.

"Okay, something is very wrong with Aoi, but what?" Ash thought to himself, wanting to know what is wrong with Aoi. "Okay, if you say so, Aoi." Ash said as he decides to figure out the problem later. They soon separated into their respective classes as they enter the school. "Azure, did you notice Aoi being... different today?" Ash asked his partner, wanting to know if Azure noticed. "Yeah, she seems more off than usual, even her AI". Azure answered while narrowing an eye in awareness.

"Good, that means I'm not the only one that finds that suspicious." Ash replied back as he gets ready for class. The lesson then begins as usual, with Ash still pondering about what happen to Aoi this morning, while bored that this class is him alone and Lulu and Yusaku in another class.

Suddenly, Azure senses something wrong in Link Vrains. "Ash, there is a Knight of Hanoi in Link Vrains!" Azure cried quietly, getting the attention of Ash and without anyone noticing, snuck out of class to enter Link Vrains. Ash then brought out his deck from his jacket. **"Deck Set! Into the VRAINS!"** Ash said as he slotted his deck into his duel disk, with the words "Into the Vrains" appeared on the duel disk. The data room appear as Ash appeared as he turned into White Dragon Mask to enter into the virtual world.

White Dragon Mask soon enter Vrains to duel the Knight of Hanoi as he landed on a building. "Alright Azure, where is the Knight of Hanoi?" White Dragon Mask asked his partner. "The Knight's signal should be around in this area." Azure replied as he traced the source of the signal as they searched for the source. "They signal is coming from right... here!" Azure cried as they stop to face the Knight of Hanoi, only to find someone unexpected. Instead of a Knight of Hanoi, there was Blue Angel, having a blank look on her face like Aoi did today. "Blue Angel? What are you doing here?" White Dragon Mask asked, not expecting to see her today. Even Azure is surprise at Blue Angel appearing as well. They also sense something wrong with her as well, not being her usual cheerful self.

Blue Angel then raised her duel disk. "Duel me, White Dragon Mask." Blue Angel said in a monotone voice like Aoi. This got the attention of White Dragon Mask and Azure, noticing her voice sounding just like Aoi did. "Is there a reason why I should duel you?" White Dragon Mask asked in return, wondering what is wrong with her. "Why of course, to entertain my audience and prove I can beat you. You promised to Duel me after all." Blue Angel replied in the same monotone voice. White Dragon Mask felt conflicted at the moment because as much as he wants to duel Blue Angel, he doesn't want to duel her as she is right now. Something is wrong here, and Blue Angel acting weird is part of the problem.

The Wind then started to blow, before it was above the building with White Dragon Mask's Duel Hover Board in the wind. **"Catch the Wind! White Dragon Mask!"** Azure exclaimed to his partner, as he jumped onto the Duel Hover Board to ride the Data Storm wind. Blue Angel also jumped on a Duel Hover Board as well to ride besides White Dragon Mask, preparing a Speed Duel. **"Speed Duel!"** Both duellists as their Life Points appear, well White Dragon Mask drew 4 cards from his deck as his Duel Blade activates.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4**

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"The duel of the century, begins!" The announcer shouted in the real world as the Speed Duel begins. "Okay! Here I go, everyone!" Blue Angel said as she starts the duel first while talking to her fans. "My turn! From my hand, I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!" Blue Angel cried as she drew four cards, then playing a field spell on the first turn. This moved surprise White Dragon Mask, not expecting that to happen in this duel. "A Field Spell!" White Dragon Mask exclaimed in surprise, not expecting a field spell after so long. "My guess is she's going to do something with that Field Spell." Azure explained to his partner to keep his guard up.

"I can add one Trickstar monster in my deck to my hand." Blue Angel explained as she added a card from her deck to her hand. "Since I added this card to my hand instead of drawing it, I can Special Summon Trickstar Lilybell!" Blue Angel continued as she revealed her added card and on her field, is Trickstar Lilybell. "Watch me, Brother. I promise to defeat Playmaker and White Dragon Mask." Blue Angel thought as she glanced at her opponent behind her.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK Points: 800.**

"I summon Trickstar Candina from my hand!" Blue Angel shouted as she summoned Trickstar Candina to her field.

 **Trickstar Cardina ATK Points: 1800.**

"Her effect lets me add one Trickstar card in my deck to my hand." Blue Angel explained as she added another card from her deck to her hand. "I'm still not done! I activate Trickstar Lycoris's effect from my hand!" Blue Angel declared as she moves her hand in front of her body. "She Special Summon herself, and Candina returns to my hand. Come out, Trickstar Lycoris!" Blue Angel cried as Trickstar Lycoris appeared on the field, while Trickstar Candina returned to Blue Angel's hand.

 **Trickstar Lycoris DEF Points: 1200.**

"Next up is my Spell card! I activate Trickstar Vision!" Blue Angel said as she winked her right eye while holding the spell card inher middle and index fingers. "I Special Summon Candina from my hand by negating her effects and halving her ATK! Come back, Trickstar Candina!" Blue Angel cried as Candina reappeared again on the field.

 **Trickstar Cardina ATK Points: 1800.**

"Then we both draw one card." Blue Angel explained as she and White Dragon Mask drew a card from their respective decks.

"My Trickstars will show what they can do! Lycoris's effect! When you add a card to your hand, you take 200 points of damage!" Blue Angel said as Lycoris summons a wand and sends a beam right at White Dragon Mask, who looks completely calm at this time. "Partner, watch out!" Azure cried as the beam got closer and closer. "I play White Dragon - Light Blue Wing's effect from my hand!" White Dragon Mask said as he revealed a card from his hand.

"When an effect activates, I can Special Summon this card and negate the effect!" White Dragon Mask said as this shocked everyone, mostly Blue Angel, about what the card can do. "Come forth, White Dragon - Light Blue Wing!" White Dragon Mask cried as he placed the card on his blade as a shield appear to block the damage beam, then Light Blue Wing appeared on the field, older and bigger.

 **White Dragon – Light Blue Wing ATK Points: 1900.**

 **(White Dragon – Light Blue Wing/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Wind/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Tuner/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1600/ Pendulum Scale: 11/ Pendulum Effect: Once per Standby phase, you can add 1 White Dragon monster from your graveyard and deck to your hand. You can declare a Level and one White Dragon Monster on your field's level turns into that Level/ Effect: If a card effect is activated, you can special summon this card from your hand and negate that effect till the end phase. If this card was summoned through its effect and you control another White Dragon monster on your field, you can both this card and another White Dragon monster to Fusion, Synchro, Link or XYZ summon. This card can be used to XYZ summon any Dragon Type monster, regardless of its Rank.**

"Don't forget, your Lycoris loses her effect as well for this turn!" White Dragon Mask reminded his opponent, as everyone is still stunned that White Dragon Mask blocked the damage done to him. "No way!" Blue Angel cried as she never expected White Dragon Mask to block her combo before in her duelling career. Blue Angel shook her head to get back her focus. ""You may have saved yourself, but I still have one trick left!" Blue Angel cried to her opponent. "Then let's see what else you got!" White Dragon Mask replied back as he prepared for what's next. "Everyone is all here! I'm going all out from the start today!" Blue Angel shouted to her monsters that are with her right now. "Oh? I wonder what she is up to this time." White Dragon Mask asked in wonder about what Blue Angel's move is. "Who knows, but we shouldn't let our guard down for a second!" Azure reminded his partner to not let his guard down.

 **"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!"** Blue Angel cried, making White Dragon Mask and Azure widen their eyes. "A Link Summon!" White Dragon Mask and Azure thought in shock. Blue Angel raise her right hand in front of her to shoot a blue lightning to form a portal that Blue Angel and her monsters enter into, and enter a blue, purple, white world.

" **Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar monsters. I set Lilybell and Candina in the Link Markers!"** Blue Angel said as Lilybell and Candina turning into red beams that went to the Bottom Left and Bottom Right markers, before the markers glowing red. "Watch, Brother." Blue Angel thought to impress her brother. Then Blue Angel reappeared with Lycoris and a new female Trickstar monster. **"I Link Summon! Appear, Link 2 Trickstar Holly Angel!"** Blue Angel said as her Holly Angel is in front of her and Lycoris.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK Points: 2000.**

"Whoa! Blue Angel Already Link Summoned!" The announcer said as everyone watched and cheered at the match. Even White Dragon Mask looked in awe at the sight of Trickstar Holly Angel. "Impressive." White Dragon Mask complimented at the way Blue Angel Link Summon Holly Angel. "Don't go complimenting your opponent!" Azure reminded his partner in annoyance, never understanding this one bit. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Blue Angel said as she placed two facedown cards before they disappeared. "You're up! And I'll show you why Trickstars are so charming!" Blue Angel reminded her opponent, even though White Dragon Mask already countered her strategy once in this duel.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I Draw!''. White Dragon Mask said as he drawled his card from his deck with his right claw. "Lycoris's effect activates now. Since you added a card to your hand, you take 200 Damage!''. Blue Angel called out as Lycoris fired a yellow blast from its attack to White Dragon Mask. "I play White Dragon – Purple Eyes effect from my hand!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held a card in his right claw's index and middle fingers.

 **(White Dragon – Purple Eyes/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1500/ Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum effect: As Long as this card is in the Pendulum Zone, you can XYZ summon any Rank monster using any level monster, Fusion summon without a Fusion card, Synchro summon without a Tuner Monster and Pendulum summon from the Deck. Effect: If your opponent activates an effect, you can negate that effect and special summon this card from your hand. This card can be used to XYZ summon any XYZ monster Dragon Type monster, no matter the Rank, Fusion summon without a Fusion card, Synchro summon with this card being treated as a Tuner Monster and Link summon with this card being treated as two monsters.)**

"When an effect is activated, I can negate that effect this time permanent and summon this Dragon to the field''. White Dragon Mask said as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with a purple force field appearing and blocking the beam, before the force field turned into Purple Eyes, bigger and older as well.

 **White Dragon – Purple Eyes ATK Points: 1800.**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock again at what they saw, with Blue Angel now being the most shocked. White Dragon Mask then shifted forward with his Duel Hover board passing past Blue Angel's hoverboard and to a White Data storm that appeared from nowhere and entered it. Just like before, White Dragon Mask had no problems as he held his right claw out as a card started to form in his right claw. **"Size the Wind, White Dragon Mask!''.** Azure said to his partner with his eye glowing white. **"White Storm Access!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as the card fully formed in his claw, with his two Dragons roaring as they all left the White Data storm and White Dragon Mask ride his hover board in front of Blue Angel.

" **Come Forth! Circuit that brings light to Darkness!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw in the air, with blue lighting coming out that headed to the sky, creating an Arrowhead, which White Dragon Mask, Light Blue Wings and Purple Eyes flew to, entering a White world. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 3 White Dragon Monsters! When Purple Eyes is used for a Link Summon, he counts as two monsters! I set White Dragon – Light Blue Wings and Purple Eyes on the Link Markers!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he looked down the Arrowhead, with his two Dragons entering the Bottom, bottom left and bottom right markers, while Purple Eyes split into two. **"Circuit Combined! I Link Summon! Link 3! White Dragon – Rainbow Wing!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he existed the Arrowhead with a Dragon that is the same size as his Silver Pendulum Dragon, White Skin, Rainbow eyes, Arms attached to its Wings that glowed Rainbow, two talon legs and a Rainbow Tail. White Dragon Mask's new Dragon roared as it flew besides White Dragon Mask.

 **(White Dragon – Rainbow Wing/ Attribute: Light/ Link: 3/ ATK Points: 2400/ Link Markers: Bottom, bottom left and bottom right/ Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate spells or Traps. Monster in this card's Link Markers cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.)**

"Now time for me to get serious. I set Scale 0 White Dragon – Life Dragon and Scale 6 White Dragon – Lancer on the Pendulum Scale!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held two cards in his right hand's Index and middle Fingers, before he placed them on the edges of his Duel Blade, with the words "Pendulum'' appearing in Rainbow colours.

Then White Dragon – Life Dragon and Lancer appeared in the sky in two Blue Pillars, with the number 0 under Life Dragon and number 6 under Lancer, with a giant version of White Dragon Mask's pendent appearing between the two dragons, with both Dragons older and little bigger as well. Life Dragon was the same size as Lancer, only arms attached to its wings, yellow ling marks across it's body and yellow eyes that glow with life energy.

 **S6 White Dragon - Lancer (LV4 ATK 1800 Def 1400) Light/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: When a White Dragon does battle all monsters, you control gain 300 ATK until the end of Battle Phase.**

 **Effect: If this card attacks a defense position monster inflict piercing damage.)**

 **(White Dragon – Life Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Level: 4/ ATK Points: 1700/ DEF Points: 1200/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect/ Pendulum Scale: 0/ Pendulum effect: This card can only be used to Pendulum summon White Dragon Monsters. As long as there are White Dragon Monsters on your field, all effect or battle damage is negated and you gain Life Points equal to the same amount and draw 1 card for every 300 Points of Damage you would have taken/ Effect: When you're about to take Battle or Effect damage, you can special summon this card and negate the damage and gain life Points instead. When This card destroys an opponent's monster, you gain 200 Life Points X its level.**

"With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon monsters between Level 1 to 5 now!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he kept his balance on his Duel Hover board, with his pendent around his neck shining. The crowd started to get excited, while Blue Angel looked at Chronicler and Lancer. "So, this is the famous Pendulum summoning''. Blue Angel thought to herself in amazement.

The giant version of White Dragon Mask's Pendant started swinging across White Dragon Mask's monsters. **"Great Dragons of White! Come forth and descend on this battle field!"** White Dragon Mask cried as his giant copy of his pendant swing across his Pendulum Dragons with both Dragons roaring. **"My White Dragons, descend now! I Pendulum Summon!"** White Dragon Mask cried as he held his right claw in the air as a White portal appeared between his dragons before two lights came out of the portal. **"White Dragon – Wing Shine and White Dragon – Different Dimension Wing!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as the two lights disappeared to revel Different Dimension Wing and Wing Shine, with both older Dragons older and bigger as well.

 **(White Dragon – Wing Shine/ Level 4/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1700/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: When you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. When this card battles, it gains 300 ATK Points for every White Dragon monster in the Graveyard. When this card is destroyed in battle, you can special summon one White Dragon monster from your graveyard.)**

 **(White Dragon – Different Dimension Wing/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: 4/ Type: Dragon/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1700/ DEF Points: 1000/ Effect: When this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard through an effect, you can remove this card from Play and draw the top 5 cards from your deck. If you control No monsters on your field, you can special summon this card from your Remove from Play Zone and Special summon one White Dragon Monster from your Deck.)**

The crowd cheered as they saw White Dragon Mask do the Pendulum summon, while Blue Angel watched in shock, amazement and awe. White Dragon Mask smiled as his three Dragons flew besides him, before White Dragon Mask held his claws out to the sides. "Now it is time for my main act for today. For today, I'm gonna summon my Ace monster!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out to the crowd watching. What White Dragon Mask said, cached everyone's attention as they watched carefully. White Dragon Mask then held his right claw out.

"Level 4 Different Dimension Wing gives Wing Shine a Tune up!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Wing Shine took to the sky, with Different Dimension Wing turning into 4 White Rings that went around Wing Shine, turning Wing Shine orange, before it turned into 4 lights. **""From the final embers of a dying star, a new hope is forged!''.** White Dragon Mask chanted as a beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights, while White Dragon Mask held a card in his right claw in the air. **"LET'S REV IT! NOVAFORCE STARDUST DRAGON!''.** White Dragon Mask shouted out as from the beam, appeared White Dragon Mask's ace monster, Novaforce Stardust Dragon who let out a powerful roar, while spreading its wings out to show the energy that he was shedding.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

The audience, Blue Angel and Azure stared at Stardust in complete Awe, Shock and amazement from seeing Stardust for the first time. Even Holly Angel looked at Novaforce Stardust in awe as well. Stardust let out a powerful roar again. **"At least I can battle again!''.** Stardust shouted out as he could finally battle again. White Dragon Mask smiled at his partner, before he turned his head to look at Blue Angel. "Raindbow Wing attacks your Lycoris!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Rainbow ring charged towards Lycoris. "Lancer's Pendulum effect activates, now my Rainbow Wing gains 300 ATK Points''. White Dragon Mask called out as Rainbow Wing's ATK Points go up.

 **White Dragon – Rainbow Wing ATK Points: 2400 + 300 = 2700.**

"I activate the Trap, Trickstar Scatter!''. Blue Angel shouted out as her trap appeared on her field. "When a Trickstar monster battles, one monster is destroyed!''. Blue Angel continued to say as a blast went from her trap towards Rainbow Ring…Only for Novaforce Stardust Dragon to get in front and take the hit. "What!''. Blue Angel said in shock to see Novaforce Stardust protect Rainbow Wing.

"I Activate Novaforce Stardust Dragon's effect. When an effect that would destroy a card is activated, I can tribute Stardust and destroy that card!''. White Dragon Mask called out as energy went to Stardust's gauntlet, before unleashed a blast from his gauntlet to the trap, destroying it, while destroying Blue Angel's field spell, before Stardust turned into little sparkles that disappeared. "When the negated card is a trap, all face up spells and traps my opponent controls are destroyed!''. White Dragon Mask continued to say about his Dragon's effect, while Rainbow Wing started to have Rainbow fire flare around it as he pierced through Lycoris, creating a shockwave that made Blue Angel's hover board wobble.

"I end my turn here and the last bit of Novaforce Stardust Dragon's effect activates. Since he was tributed for his effect, at the end phase, my Dragon now returns to the field!''. White Dragon Mask called out, making everyone widen their eyes in shock, and widen them even more as sparkles appeared on the field, before the sparkles formed together and transformed into Novaforce Stardust Dragon, who spread his wings out and roared.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

 **White Dragon – Rainbow Wing ATK Points: 2700 – 300 = 2400.**

Blue Angel looked at White Dragon Mask's Dragons in awe and fear as she moved to draw her card. "My turn! I draw!''. Blue Angel said as she drawled her card that appeared for her, only for her eyes to widen at what she saw. White Dragon Mask took notice of Blue Angel's widen eyes. "What's wrong with Blue Angel''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, wondering why Blue Angel looked surprised at the card she drawled.

"That card that Blue Angel just drawled. It's a Hanoi card!''. Azure shouted out as he sensed a Hanoi energy in Blue Angel's card, making White Dragon Mask look at his partner shocked at what he said. "A Card of Hanoi''. White Dragon Mask said in shock that Blue Angel has a card of Hanoi. "Hano must have gave it to her yesterday after we left''. Azure said to his partner, thinking that Blue Angel got the card from yesterday, making White Dragon Mask grant his teeth, before he looked back at Blue Angel, seeing her looking at him with eyes of determination.

"I activate the trap card, Trickstar Reincarnation!" Blue Angel said as she revealed her face-down card. "All cards in your hand are banished! Then you get to draw the same number of cards from your deck!" Blue Angel, getting White Dragon Mask and Azure confuse at this move when White Dragon Mask doesn't have any cards in his hand. "Huh? Why would she pull a move like that?" White Dragon Mask asked in confusion at Blue Angel's move.

"You got me. I'm just as clueless as you are." Azure answered, honestly not knowing how that move will help. "Besides, there must be some kind of reason for her to play that trap card first." Azure continued his explanation. "Not to mention, we got to watch out for that Hanoi's card as well." White Dragon Mask reminded Azure. "Right. Who knows what that card can do in her hand." Azure cautiously said, both keeping their guard up for the next outcome.

"I banish the trap card, Trickstar Reincarnation, from my graveyard to activate its effect!" Blue Angel said as her trap banished from the graveyard. "A trap from the graveyard, huh. So that was her goal?" White Dragon Mask said, wondering what's she up to this time. "I Special Summon one Trickstar monster from my graveyard! Resurrect! Trickstar Lilybell!" Blue Angel said as a card appeared in her hand and summoned Lilybell to the field.

 **Trickstar Lillybell: 800.**

"Lilybell's effect allow her to attack you directly!" Blue Angel explained, causing Azure to panic a bit, while White Dragon Mask look calm. "Here I go! Attack White Dragon Mask directly!" Blue Angel cried as her monster used her bell to send a sonic wave. Just as the attack is about to make contact, something unexpected happened. "I don't think so!" White Dragon Mask cried, getting the attention of everyone to look at him in surprise. "Huh?!" Blue Angel asked, wide-eye in shock, wondering what her opponent was up to this time.

Life Dragon's wings then flashed, before he roared and fired a Life Energy beam towards Lillybell's attack, changing it to a sparkle wave, that went past White Dragon Mask, making his Wings, Tail and Hair sparkle.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000 + 800 = 4800.**

"When I'm about to take effect or battle damage during my turn, Life Dragon's Pendulum effect negates that damage and lets me Draw a card for every 300 Damage that I would have taken!''. White Dragon Mask said explaining his Dragon's Pendulum effect, making everyone widen their eyes. "Since I was gonna take 800 Damage, I can draw 2 cards!''. White Dragon Mask said as he drawled the top two cards from his deck and added them to his hand.

"No way! He blocked my attack again!" Blue Angel muttered in shock and disbelief. Even the people watching were in surprise and shock about White Dragon Mask blocking Blue Angel's attack again a third time. "My Turn now! Draw!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4800/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"Spell card, Pendulum Sacrifice to life. By sending both my Pendulum Dragons to my Extra deck, I can draw cards from my deck equal between their differences. Life Dragon and Lancer scales are 0 and 6, which means I can draw 5 cards from my deck!''. White Dragon Mask yelled out as both his dragons disappeared in sparkles, with White Dragon Mask sending the two cards to his extra deck, before he drawled the top 5 cards from his deck, making his hand go from 2 to 7.

"If I control Stardust Dragon on my field, I'm allowed to summon **Stardust Chick** from my hand!''. White Dragon Mask said as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with a Mini Stardust Dragon that was super cute appeared on his field, next to Stardust.

 **(Stardust Chick/ Attribute: Wind/ Level: 1/ Type: Tuner/ Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 500/ DEF Points: 200/ Effect: If you control a Stardust Dragon on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand, then special summon one Level 1 Dragon type monster from your hand or Deck. This Card cannot be attacked when you control Stardust Dragon on your field.**

All the girls in the real world looked at Stardust Chick, while shouting "Cutie'', while even Blue Angel found Stardust Chick cute as well. "This is not time for cute monsters!''. Azure shouted out as partner, thinking there shouldn't be any cute monsters in this duel. "Even Cute Monsters can be powerful. I activate Stardust Chick's effect. When his summon through his effect, I can special summon one Level 1 Dragon type monster from my hand or deck!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his Chick's effect, as a card slotted out of his Deck and White Dragon Mask held it with his right hand's Index, middle and ring fingers.

"And the Dragon I chose to summon is Stardust Xiaolong!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with Stardust Xiaolong appearing on his field.

 **Stardust Xiaolong ATK Points: 100.**

"Now Level 1 Stardust Chick gives Xiaolong a Tune up!''. White Dragon Mask called out as his Xiaolong took to the sky, with Stardust Chick turning into a Green ring that went after Xiaolong. **"White Dragon that brings hope to lost and life to the lifeless! Come forth and show your shine! Become the path it's light shine upon!''.** White Dragon Mask chanted out as the Ring went around Xiaolong scanning him, with Xiaolong turning orange, before he turned into one light. **"I Synchro Summon! Level 2! Synchro Tuner, White Dragon – Salvation!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as a beam appeared that consumed the rings and lights, before a White Dragon that is a little bigger then Formula Synchro appeared, White Glowing eyes, White skin, two Dragon hands with 3 finger claws, two Dragon Wings with Green lings on the wing parts, a long tail and two talons.

 **(White Dragon - Salvation (LV2 ATK 800 Def 200) Light Dragon/Synchro/Tuner/Effect**

 **Effect: When this card is synchro summoned add one spell or trap card from your graveyard to your hand. A dragon type synchro monster summoned using this card as a synchro material becomes immune to opponent's card effects. This card can be used with another Dragon type monster to Synchro summon a Dragon Type Synchro monster during your battle phase, opponent's main phase or battle phase.)**

"Rainbow Wing allows me to control as many Extra Deck monsters as long as there in his Link Markers. Salvation also allows me to add a spell or trap from my graveyard, but I'll pass on that. Now battle phase! Novaforce Stardust Dragon Attacks Lillybell!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Stardust's marks on his body started to glow, while pointing at Blue Angel with his right claw. Blue Angel looked terrified now as she released that she'll have no cards left after this turn. Blue Angel looked at the cards that she has, only to see the Hanoi card.

Suddenly, the Dark Angel card started to glow dark purple, sending a pulse at Blue Angel, causing her to arch her back a bit. "That Hanoi's card is starting to act up." White Dragon Mask said as he saw what happened just now, while sensing the card's evil. "Yes, but what did that card do?" Azure asked in wonder to what the Hanoi card did to Blue Angel. "I... I'm..." Blue Angel muttered as she started to lose life in her eyes. "A Knight of Hanoi." Revolver said, appearing in her eye. "Stop it!" White Dragon Mask shouted, not liking how Blue Angel is behaving right now, while sensing her loose herself.

"I send Dark Angel in my hand to graveyard to activate her effect." Blue Angel said in a monotone voice as she sends Dark Angel to the graveyard. As soon as she did, dark purple electricity was sent towards Blue Angel, making her start screaming as the electricity touched her. This act shocked White Dragon Mask and Azure about what they witness just now behind them.

Blue Angel stared at the sky for a while, eyes shaking a bit. "She played that card, huh?" Azure questioned, not liking this one bit. "Yes, but what did that card do to her?" White Dragon Mask asked in concern for Blue Angel. "By tributing Lilybell, your monster's attacks switch to another monster." Blue Angel said in a trance as Lilybell left the field. "Now attack Holly Angel instead! The monster that's now being attacked gains the tributed monster's ATK." Blue Angel said with no emotions, as Holly Angel ATK increase, although Holly Angel looked concern at her mistress behaviour as well.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK Points: 2000 + 800 = 2800.**

"It's pointless. Pointless!" Blue Angel shouted loudly as she gained a dark purple aura, stunning White Dragon Mask and Azure, along with the people watching right now. "Holly Angel has more ATK point's then your monster's right now! You're going to lose, White Dragon Mask!" Blue Angel cried as she looked at White Dragon Mask, eyes glowing purple and hatred showing madness. Holly Angel looked in shock as she saw her mistress scream in pain, with White Dragon Mask, Azure, and the Dragons looked shock at this act.

"I better make this turn count, or Blue Angel will be no more!" White Dragon Mask thought as he decided to finish this duel, while speeding up his Duel Hover board's speed. Suddenly, streams of wind begin to surround White Dragon Mask in front, causing everyone watching to see what's going on. **"I now tune my Level 2 Synchro Tuner Monster White Dragon - Salvation with my Level 8 Novaforce Stardust Dragon through Salvation's effect!"** White Dragon Mask said as White Dragon - Salvation went towards the streams of wind as he turned into 2 green rings going towards White Dragon Mask and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.

 **"Dreams crystallize to open a new door to evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro!"** White Dragon Mask shouted out as he brought a blank Synchro card out before it turned into Shooting Star Dragon. White Dragon Mask and Novaforce Stardust Dragon glowed brightly as the two rings made them disappeared, shocking everyone about what they just saw right now, except Blue Angel. "He disappeared?!" Everyone questioned in shock. Suddenly, a green circle appeared behind Blue Angel as several green rings appeared again as White Dragon Mask reappeared, along with Shooting Star Dragon flew out of the circle as well. **"Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask said as Shooting Star Dragon flew around and roared, before flying besides his partner, while letting out a powerful roar. Everyone that is watching are in awe, surprise, and shock about how Shooting Star Dragon appeared during the duel. "What the?! How did you do that?!" Azure asked in shock yet again, amazed once again at what his partner can do.

 **Shooting Star Dragon ATK Points: 3300.**

"Not is now the time! I activate the Quick Play Spell Card, **Shooting Tuner Attack!** ''. White Dragon Mask said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(Shooting Tuner Attack!**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **If you control a "Shooting Star Dragon" on your side of the field: Draw 5 cards from the top of your deck and if they are Tuner Monster(s); you can attack depending on the number of Tuner Monster(s) drawn.)**

"Thanks to this spell card. I can now the top five cards in my deck and Shooting Star Dragon can attack for every Tuner monster that I draw!''. White Dragon Mask said as he moved his right claw to his Deck. "My deck! We've been through lots together and you never let me down. So please don't start now''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, asking his deck to not let him down.

White Dragon Mask then shot open his eyes as he drawled the top five cards from his deck with his right claw at the same time, before he turned his claw around to see what cards that he drawled. White Dragon Mask saw that the cards that he drawled was White Dragon – Skylight, White Dragon – Synchron, White Dragon – Sonic, White Dragon- Crystal Wing Dragon and White Dragon – Silver eyes, making White Dragon Mask smile at seeing his deck answer his call.

White Dragon Mask then held his five cards out at Blue Angel. "The Cards that I drawled are White Dragon – Skylight, Synchron, Sonic, Crystal Wing Dragon and Silver Eyes and all five are Tuner Monsters, which means that Shooting Star Dragon Can Attack 5 time now!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as he sent the five cards back into his deck, while everyone, but Blue Angel's eyes widen in shock. "Go! Shooting Star Dragon! Attack Holy Angel!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as Shooting Star Dragon turned around and started glowing Yellow, before he pierced past Holly Angel, who continued to look at her mistress in worry, before she exploded in Blue Sparkles. **(3300 – 2800 = 500)**

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

Blue Angel granted her teeth, before she started screaming in pain, while having purple aura surround her more. "Oh no! Hurry White Dragon Mask!''. Azure shouted out to his partner, as he could sense more damage done to Blue Angel. "Go! Shooting Star Dragon! Direct Attack!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as Shooting Star Dragon charged to Blue Angel, before he went past her, while having a strong gale wobble Blue Angel's hover board.

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 3500 – 3300 = 200.**

Blue Angel was now screaming in pain, purple aura surrounds her and now tears going down her face, making White Dragon Mask gain a hurt look on his face. "I-I-I never this to happen to you, Aoi''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, feeling the pain of watching a loved one get hurt.

Blue Angel is screaming in pain as she is covered in a purple aura, tears coming down her face, as White Dragon Mask watched with a pain expression on his face, along with Azure. "Partner, we got to do something, or she will suffer mental damage!" Azure said to his partner about the dangerous situation. "I know that, but how?" White Dragon Mask asked in concern, not wanting to see this go on any longer. "Wait a minute, that's it!" White Dragon Mask thought in realization as he started to raise his right-handed claw out to Blue Angel.

"Partner, whatever your planning, do it now!" Azure cried as he hopes his partner plan works. White Dragon Mask sent a crimson beam from his right claw at Blue Angel, mixing the purple aura with crimson aura, helping to prevent the mental damage from doing more harm to Blue Angel. Inside Blue Angel, Blue Angel had her wings disappeared, hair loose, and she was beginning to fall into a void with feathers, bubbles, and stars.

Blue Angel then suddenly opened her eyes after hearing a roar, and saw a shadow of the Crimson Dragon flying towards her, before the dragon revealed itself to be White Dragon Mask, reaching his right claw to her for help, while having his wings fly him to her. "Come. Take my hand." White Dragon Mask said in her mind as Blue Angel slowly lifted her right hand to accept the hand. As soon as she did, White Dragon Mask pulled her towards him and held her bridal style, with Blue Angel's arms around his neck, still crying from the mental damage done to her in the duel.

Back inside Link Vrains, Blue Angel collapsed on her knees on her Duel Hover board, with the Purple and Crimson aura gone. "This will end this! **Shooting Star Dragon! Direct Attack!** ''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as Shooting Star Dragon charged towards Blue Angel and passed her again, with an even more powerful Shockwave, sending Blue Angel off her Duel Hover board.

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 200 – 3300 = 0000.**

"AOI!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as he shot from his Duel Hover board to the falling Blue Angel, before he cached her Bride style, before he spread his wings and flew to a rooftop, with White Dragon Mask's monsters disappearing and Duel Disk deactivating. White Dragon Mask held Blue Angel as he leaned her against his left knee. "Aoi. Aoi. Please wake up''. White Dragon Mask said as he shook Blue Angel's body a little. Blue Angel weakly opened her eyes and looked at White Dragon Mask. Blue Angel weakly put her left hand on White Dragon Mask's face. "White Dragon Mask…Ash''. Blue Angel said as she finally realised who White Dragon Mask is.

White Dragon Mask didn't bother to be surprised as he continued to look at Blue Angel. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you''. White Dragon Mask said to Blue Angel, never wanting this to happen. "It's alright…I'm just glad that you were there for me''. Blue Angel said as she weakly smiled at White Dragon Mask, before her left hand started to fall, only for White Dragon Mask to catch her left hand with his right claw and held it close. "It's so…warm''. Blue Angel said as she smiled at White Dragon Mask, before she closed her eyes. White Dragon Mask tried to shake her awake again, only for Blue Angel to keep her eyes close. White Dragon Mask started to shed tears, before he hugged Blue Angel's body close to him, with Azure watching this whole thing happen, and feel sad that he caused this by letting Hanoi get to Blue Angel.

* * *

 **(Spirit world)**

Novaforce Stardust Dragon was flying in the air of the spirit world, thinking about what has just happen. He had return to the spirit world after he changed to his normal form and was now flying in the sky in the sunny sky.

" **Leo would have never done something like this to a solider. These Knights of Hanoi must be destroyed!''.** Novaforce Stardust Dragon thought to himself as he kept flying. However, Stardust then heard the soft crying of a woman, making Stardust stop in mid-air and look down to see Trickstar Holly Angel crying in a River with her whip tied to a Tree. Stardust gained a sad look as he knew why Holly Angel was crying, after seeing her mistress go berserk and feel pain.

Stardust then flew down till he was behind Holly Angel, just a little above the ground. Holly Angel looked behind her and was shocked to see Stardust, while Stardust just looked at her with a sad look. Holly Angel turned away to not show her tears. **"There is no need to try to hide your tears. It only shows that you really care about your mistress''.** Stardust said as he finally landed on the ground. Holly Angel looked at Stardust, before she continued to cry. **"What did this have to happen to my Mistress. She's been living a sad life, so why. Hasn't she been through enough''.** Trickstar Holly Angel said as she continued to cry, with her hands on her face. Seeing this made Stardust sad, she he went over to Holly Angel, brought her up and hugged her. Holly Angel's face turned bright red from hugging Stardust. **"I'm sorry this had to happen to your mistress. For now, let me be your shoulder to cry on. Let it all out''.** Stardust said as he rubbed Holly Angel's back, with Holly Angel doing what Stardust said and cried on his chest, with her hands on his chest, while Stardust also wrapped his tail around Holly Angel.

* * *

 **(Ending song.**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu and Saya walking besides each other near a building, holding hands.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colorful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu and Saya standing by each other holding hands, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.)**

* * *

 **Tada. Surprise, Blue eyes deck and Accel Synchro. Hope you all like this, and next chapter will be White Dragon Emperor ARC V and I have to wait for next Chapter to do the next chapter. Later.**

 **Into the Vrains and Let's Rev it up**


	4. Chapter 4

**And Done! This took a while. I was gonna wait to do more, but you guys just wanted this done. Anyway, no questions answered this time. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Dancer of the night and battle between White Dragon and Dragon Knight.**

Right now, Ash at the hospital right now, feeling guilty about Aoi's condition. Azure is also with him because he too felt responsible for what happen to Aoi. "Why... Why did Hanoi target Aoi of all people?" Ash thought with a sadden expression, wondering why Hanoi used Aoi for their goals. He found Aoi's knocked out body at school and called the hospital to come help her. Ash was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking down at the ground, thinking about when he found Aol's body at school.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Ash is immediately looking for Aoi around school after he and Azure Exit Link VRAINS. They search everywhere until they found her unconscious body passed out on the rooftop, making Ash and Azure gasp in horror as she didn't respond as they try to wake her up. "Aoi. Aoi!''. Ash said as he tried to shake her awake, but she didn't respond. Ash started to get really worried, before he notices Aoi's phone ringing, showing Aoi's brother's name.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Soon, some doctors that had Aoi on a stretcher from the operating room as Ash watch in sorrow as Aoi was still not awake, while getting off from leaning against the wall. "Aoi!" A voice cried as Ash look to see Akira Zaizen, Aoi's brother-in-law coming into the room. Akira immediately try to get to his sister, but the doctors push him back to take Aoi to the exam room. Akira got angry at what he was told, worried about his sister, but was still denied as the doctors took Aoi away. Ash just stared at Akira with a calm expression, but deep down is angry with him, because he knew that he shouldn't be angry at him because he had nothing to do with Hanoi getting to Aoi.

Akira just watched as Aoi was taking into the room, before he then turned towards to where Ash is in the hallway. "You're the one that called me?" Akira asked Ash if Ash called him, remembering that someone called him about Aoi being sent to the hospital. "Yes, I found her unconscious on the rooftop at school." Ash replied to Akira, with Azure's eye open to listen to the conversation, with Ash holding his Duel Disk. "Thank you." Akira said gratefully to Ash, then turned his head to the side. "Umm... I don't know if I should ask you this, but are you and Aoi..." Akira said, wanting to know about how Aoi knows this boy and what's their relationship.

"We're friends at school." Ash answered to Akira, telling him what he thinks, not actually knowing if their friends or a couple after both he and Aoi kissed each other. "I see. Things are fine now. Go home." Akira replied, grateful for the help Ash did for his sister, while smiling at him, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise at how grateful he sounds. "Right." Ash said calmly, as he started to walk out of the hospital to head to the hotel room he, Lulu and Saya were staying in.

"Wait, what's your name?''. Akira asked Ash for his name, making Ash stop walking and turn his head to look at Akira. "Ash Ketchum''. Ash said to Akira, telling Akira his name, before he fully walked out of the hospital.

In the hotel room, Ash is seating on the couch, still having a sad expression. Lulu and Saya were also there to comfort for what happen, with Lulu wearing her school clothes and Saya wearing her normal clothes. Even Azure and Raven, who were near them in Ash and Lulu's Duel Disks, also have sad expressions about what happened in the duel, with Azure blaming himself that he let this happen.

"I shouldn't have taken that duel. If I had just refused, Aoi would be fine." Ash sadly said, guilt written all over his face about what has happened to Aoi. "Satoshi, it's not your fault at all. The Knights of Hanoi took control of Blue Angel. They're the ones to blame" Lulu replied, rubbing his back to comfort him, not liking seeing Ash sad, guilty or anything in between. "I don't like it when Daddy is sad." Saya replied, worried about what her father is going through right now, while seating next to Ash on the couch.

Azure and Raven were also having a talk with each other. "I should have been more aware about Hanoi using someone as a puppet." Azure sadly said, not liking what he's done and didn't prevent it. "Azure, it's not your fault that Aoi is like this at all." Raven replied to her lover, disliking how he is upset. "It is. It's all my fault that this happened''. Azure said in shame and guilt, before he closed his eye, ending the talk, making Raven look at her lover in sadness.

Ash continued to look down in shame, before he felt Lulu's hands on his face, making him look at Lulu, who held his face with both her hands. "Satoshi. You did everything you could to help Aoi. I haven't met Aoi yet but I know that she wouldn't want you to feel sad for her. She would want you to stay strong and find a way to help her''. Lulu said to her lover as she knew that Aoi now has a special place in Ash's heart, making Ash widen his eyes in shock at what Lulu said. Ash's eyes soften as he wrapped his hands around Lulu's waist. "Thanks Lulu, for cheering me up''. Ash said thanking his girlfriend, before he kissed Lulu on the lips with Lulu returning the kiss. Ash then stood up, while picking Lulu up, who wrapped her legs around Ash, as Ash carried her to their bedroom, with Saya watching with a smile at how her mother cheered up her father, before she looked down at Ash and Lulu's Duel Disks, before she picked them up and took them to her room to have fun for the night.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya in her mother's arms, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown Dragon, before the shadows disappeared to revel White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon, standing and flying besides their duelists. While the Dragon let out a powerful roar.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and lastly Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Assemble Nightingale besides her, with Celina as Lunalight Dancer on a Light Blue Duel Hover board with Lunalight Cat Dancer next to her.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, and Purple night on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

In the back of Kusanagi's Van, Ash is with Kusanagi, Yusaku, Lulu, and Saya, along with Azure, Ignis, and Raven, were trying to figure out how to help Aoi out of her condition. Ash, Lulu and Yusaku have already finished school for the day with Kusanagi picking up Saya from the orphanage. "I broke into the hospital's data and checked a bunch of stuff." Kusanagi explained to the group of hackers and AIs. "Wow. You hacked into the hospital record?" Ignis asked with his eye widen, still in Yusaku's Duel Disk.

"You do realize that is a crime and invading privacy, right?" Azure asked, disapproving of this act that Kusanagi did. "Hacking itself is a crime." Kusanagi replied back to the AI with a smirk on his face. "His got you there." Lulu said, agreeing about hacking being a crime. "I agree." Raven replied with her partner about hacking being a crime.

Azure sighed at the comeback. "Even so, that doesn't mean I have to like it." Azure said as he doesn't like hacking very much. "So defiant!" Ignis cried to Azure in a mocking tone. "Be quiet." Yusaku said to Ignis, causing him to look at him. "Did you look at her chart?" Ash asked, wondering how they can help Aoi in anyway. "Yeah. Aoi Zaizen is in a coma. The cause is unknown." Kusanagi explained to the group about Aoi's condition. "It's not a physical issue." Kusanagi continued to say.

"Then it may probably be some kind of virus." Azure said, getting looks from everyone, except Raven and Ignis, with a confuse look. "A virus?" Ash asked his partner with a confused face. "You don't know?" Ignis asked the confuse group. "A computer virus that invades the brain and controls people." Raven explained, along with her fellow AI's about a virus.

"That doesn't exist." Yusaku said, not believing in such an idea. "Then you weren't there when something happened to Blue Angel when she used that Hanoi's card." Azure replied seriously to Yusaku. "I thought the avatar just went out of control." Kusanagi answered, thinking that was the idea. "You're wrong." Ignis said, looking at Kusanagi.

"The virus infected the duelist via the Link VRAINS system." Raven explained to the group about the virus. "That Hanoi's card must have contained the virus because when I ate it to remove from Blue Angel's body, it had a very strange taste to it." Azure answered, having a brief memory about absorbing the Hanoi's card date from Blue Angel.

"How strange is this data?" Ash asked in return, wanting every detail. "Strange enough to leave a bad taste for me to handle." Azure said to his partner, remembering the bad taste he had."Computer virus..." Yusaku said in wonder about the Virus. "That allows you to control the brain and a person's body." Lulu finished, having also experience in being controlled by a bug in her head when she was captured, causing her to shiver at that thought in a bad way. "If Hanoi's is developing such a thing, that means a super intelligent person is on their side." Kusanagi concluded as he knew not everyone could do this.

"Maybe." Ignis said that is on everyone's thought. "Can the virus be erased?" Ash asked the AI's, wanting to help Aoi. "Maybe if we had some kind of removal program." Azure said as he knew that things won't be easy. "But there is just one problem: sense the Knights of Hanoi created the virus, they may be the only ones that have it." Raven said to the group, telling them that they will need the Knights of Hanoi. "I doubt we would easily get it." Ignis said with a narrowed eye.

This got everyone to look down at the news given so far about helping Aoi Zaizen recover. Suddenly, the screens showed to reveal someone that is supposed to be in the hospital... Blue Angel. This got mixed reactions from the group, though Ash narrowed his eyes in suspicions about Blue Angel appearing right now. "White Dragon Mask! You'll pay for what you did to me!" 'Blue Angel' cried, looking angry at the screen leaning towards it. "If you're watching this, come on out and duel me again!" 'Blue Angel' declared, as Ash still has his eyes narrowed.

"She's a fake." Ash said, already knowing this fact as the screen show Blue Angel and Aoi in the hospital. "Either Hanoi's up to their tricks again, or SOL Technologies is the one doing this." Azure concluded, attach to Ash's arm through Ash's Duel Disk, with Ash in deep thought. Ash then went to the room to Enter Link VRAINS. "Don't go, Ash." Kusanagi warned with caution. "He's right. This is clearly a trap." Lulu said, worried about her boyfriend getting capture. "Not to mention they'll get you too, Azure." Raven said with worry, not wanting to lose her lover again.

"I know." Ash replied, back turned from the group. "But this may be the only way to help Blue Angel from her coma." Ash continued as his fist titan from remembering what happened to Aoi. "Not to mention if this is a Knight of Hanoi, this may also be our chance to get the removal program to cure Aoi." Azure reasoned with the group, telling them that this is their chance. "And if they happen to be SOL Technologies, then I will state the truth about what happened to Aoi." Ash declared, not changing his mind. "Wait a second! Don't go if you know it's a trap!" Ignis said, hoping to save his friend Azure from being capture. "Exactly. Neither group as the type that who'll listen." Kusanagi said to Ash, not wanting to take changes.

"And I have a responsibility that must be done." Ash replied back, heading to Link VRAINS, until he felt someone grabbed his shoulder, causing him to look at Lulu, who still had a worry expression. "Please be safe, and come back to me." Lulu said. "I will." Ash said nodding his head. Ash and Azure then headed into the room. Ash then inserted his deck into his duel disk. **"Into the VRAINS!"** Ash shouted as he turned into White Dragon Mask, appearing in Link VRAINS to be on top of building to meet 'Blue Angel'. "You came, White Dragon Mask." 'Blue Angel' said as she smirked at White Dragon Mask. "She reeks of Hanoi. That would mean..." Azure said as he analyzed the fake.

"Who are you? I know you're not the real Blue Angel." White Dragon Mask asked, glaring at the fake. "Oh, you already found out?" 'Blue Angel' said casually and showing that she isn't Blue Angel. "Because I talk like an old lady? I'm shocked!" 'Blue Angel' said as she acted like a teenager. "Oh well. Sorry, but I'm going to capture you." 'Blue Angel' declared as a rose appeared in her hand. "Even through brute force isn't my style!" 'Blue Angel' said as she threw the rose at White Dragon Mask's feet, causing it to glow in a bright circle, making him stand on his knees. "What?!" Azure shouted in shock. "I can't move!" White Dragon Mask said, as the circle growed and some buildings moved. "Partner, I think were in big trouble!" Azure cried to his partner, as the buildings and avatars disappeared, along with some sharp rocks appearing. The building then began to sink down into the ground to form a church.

The circle that White Dragon Mask and Azure were on then formed into some kind of energy bandages. "The whole Link VRAINS is a trap?!" Azure exclaimed in shock about the trap. "That's going too far! We're in trouble!" Azure continued as White Dragon Mask still glared at the fake Blue Angel.

"I stayed up all night to write this program. I wish you congratulate me." 'Blue Angel' said, snapping her fingers as the energy binds and the buildings get sucked down further as White Dragon Mask and Azure were dragged into the ground until they are teleported to some kind of church, being held by a fiendish hand now. They also notice another Blue Angel, only this one is asleep and on a bed in the church. "That's..." Azure commented with his eye widen. "Blue Angel." White Dragon Mask replied, knowing this is the real Blue Angel. Soon, 'Blue Angel' then reappeared in front of the duo.

"Don't be mad at me. Only the person who hired me can undo that trap." 'Blue Angel' said, with White Dragon Mask still imprison by the trap. "Who are you? I know you're not Blue Angel at all." White Dragon Mask said, already knowing this person is a fake. "My name is Ghost Girl. I'm a money-for-hire, alluring, mysterious beauty." The now revealed Ghost Girl said, taking off her disguise of Blue Angel. "Let me guess, SOL Technologies hired you to capture me, right?" White Dragon Mask asked, figuring out this was the plan from the start. "Figures they do something like this." Azure muttered, sense the trap was sprung anyway.

"Smart boy, and my employer wants to ask you something." Ghost Girl replied, a little impress about White Dragon Mask deduction skills. Suddenly, Akira Zaizen appeared as well, next to the comatose Blue Angel, looking at his sister. Akira then turned to face White Dragon Mask and Azure. "Akira Zaizen..." White Dragon Mask thought, knowing where this is going right now. "So, you're White Dragon Mask." Akira said as he walked a little bit up to White Dragon Mask.

"Yes, I am, and this whole plan is just for me, isn't it?" White Dragon Mask replied back as he knew what Akira wanted from him. "I'll do anything to capture you. My name is Akira Zaizen. The brother of Blue Angel who you hurt." Akira said harshly, blaming White Dragon Mask for harming his sister, making White Dragon Mask Dragon growl at him.

"You think I caused her to be hurt? I never meant to hurt Blue Angel." White Dragon Mask said, knowing this will happen, also having no wish to hurt Blue Angel. "He seems pretty upset after what happen." Azure said to his partner, noticing the angry look on Akira. "What did you do to my sister during that duel? After that duel, she's been in a coma." Akira interrogated, wanting every detail about the Duel between White Dragon Mask and his sister.

"Unable to leave Link VRAINS." Akira finished as he looked at his sister's body. "I did nothing to harm her. Besides, she was holding a Hanoi's card by the time we dueled for real this time." White Dragon Mask answered truthfully to Akira. "Stop lying! My sister would never align with the Knights of Hanoi!" Akira said angrily, not believing a word White Dragon Mask said.

"It's the truth. That Hanoi's card did something to her, and I only manage to slow down the process that harmed Blue Angel." White Dragon Mask replied for his innocent action and remembering that he helped Blue Angel. "I'm not the enemy." White Dragon Mask said to Akira, trying to tell that he isn't the enemy. "Do you think your lies will work? I will hear the truth, even if I must tear you limb from limb!" Akira cried angrily, blinded by rage to listen. "Then you're wasting your time." White Dragon Mask replied to Akira with narrowed eyes. "Be quiet! That's my decision! I have plenty of time to torment you!" Akira cried as he used his right hand to control the trap to squeeze White Dragon Mask. The trap began to squeeze White Dragon Mask, who didn't scream or grunt in pain, just stared at Akira like nothing happen.

"Like my partner said, you're wasting your time!" Azure said, not liking his partner being crushed one bit. "Azure! My company will retrieve you and Ignis, along with all the other AI's that escape!" Akira said, promising to get results for not just his sister, but for SOL Technology as well. "Everything you do is always by force. You're starting to lose it." Azure said, narrowing his eye at Akira not thinking clearly. "If you don't talk soon, your body will be torn apart!" Akira warned to White Dragon Mask to talk.

"Go ahead and do it! Like I said, you're wasting your time with me. Besides, you're anger and hatred has blinded your judgement!" White Dragon Mask replied, getting surprise and shock looks, including Azure, about what he said. This got Akira even more angry, not liking what White Dragon Mask said. "Don't patronize me!" Akira cried as he formed a fist from his hand on the trap, squeezing White Dragon Mask even further, who still didn't scream. Ghost Girl looked on, but she is surprise about how calm White Dragon Mask is during this whole conversation. "What is he?" Ghost Girl thought, thinking that know human can withstand this much pain for so long.

Suddenly, something came from above and out of nowhere and destroyed the trap into pieces. This released White Dragon Mask and Azure from his prison, who were now looking at his rescuer, which revealed to be Lunalight Cat Dancer, smiling. Coming down right next to Cat Dancer is a girl wearing something similar to Cat Dancer. She was wearing moonlight blue colored dancing clothes identical to Cat Dancer's clothes, only her hair was lose with nothing holding her hair, her shoulders shown, Long Dark Purple or blue hair with two light Blue bangs at the sides of her face, two black long dancer gloves and had a Light Blue Cat Mask on her face with the eyes yellow, covering only the top bit of her face and had a Duel Disk that is like Blue Angel's Duel Disk, only Light Blue.

"What?! Who are you?!" Akira asked, angry that someone manage to destroy the trap easily. "My name is Moonlight Dancer." The now introduced Moonlight Dancer said, with her duel disk also having an eye like Azure and Ignis as well. The Eye was a Light Blue Cat Eye with White Cat Claw marks on the sides.

"How did you get caught up in this mess this time, Azure?" The Ai asked her Azure, along with being annoyed at the same time. "It's not like I intend to be capture, Carla." Azure replied, getting a sigh from the AI called Carla. "Another AI?" Akira asked in wonder, now noticing Carla as well.

Also coming down from the ceiling are Playmaker and Purple Night, who also had Ignis and Raven with them in their Duel Disks. "Thank you, Moonlight Dancer for saving me." White Dragon Mask replied to his rescuer. Moonlight Dancer just sighed and gave him a glare. "Honestly, how many times do I have to safe you? Do you know how worry I was when you left?" Moonlight Dancer asked, sounding a bit harsh, getting White Dragon Mask to chuckle nervously to rub the back of his head.

White Dragon Mask then turned serious, then turned around, before he started to walk to Blue Angel. "Don't you go near her!" Akira exclaimed angrily, until White Dragon Mask glared right back at him, causing him to stop in fear at seeing White Dragon Mask angry as well. "Move." White Dragon Mask ordered, not in the mood to deal with him right now. This got Akira to have no choice but to obey the order as White Dragon Mask is right now next to Blue Angel body. White Dragon Mask then grabbed one of her hands with both of his, now having a gentle expression and sadness from seeing Blue Angel like this in a way. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you." White Dragon Mask apologized truthfully, causing Akira to look at him in surprise at this act, his rage lessens a bit upon seeing this act of kindness towards his sister.

While White Dragon Mask still held Blue Angel's hand, along with Purple Night and Moonlight Dancer next to each other now, two bolts of lightning struck down on the church. This cause everyone to shield their eyes with their arms or turn towards the two lightning bolts that struck the ground. "What?" Ghost girl said, wondering what's going on. "Where did those bolts of lightning come from?!" Purple Night questioned in wonder. Playmaker and White Dragon Mask just stared at the bolts of lightning continued until the died down to reveal two people. These people are two Knights of Hanoi, one that is Revolver and another that looks like a red version of Revolver with his clothes red, hair all red as well, only more spiker.

Playmaker and White Dragon Mask's eyes widen in wonder about these two making their appearance right in front of them. "He's..." Ignis and Azure said with each widen eye in surprise upon seeing Revolver up close and in person. "That's..." Raven and Carla said in shock upon seeing the red version of Revolver as Revolver and the Red Knight stand on their feet to reveal their faces. "Revolver!" Playmaker and White Dragon Mask exclaimed in shock. "Revolver?" Ghost Girl asked in confusion. "A Knight of Hanoi!" Akira said with narrowed eyes. "That's Revolver, the leader of the Knight of Hanoi?" Purple Night questioned in wonder. "Then who is that other guy with Revolver?" Moonlight Dancer asked about the Red Knight.

"Playmaker, I have come to face you." Revolver declared at Playmaker to duel him. "White Dragon Mask, I have also come to face you as well." The Red Knight declared, as he faced White Dragon Mask, who was still next to Blue Angel. "I can't allow that!" Akira stated, still having thoughts about White Dragon Mask possibly harming his sister. "I see." Revolver said as he heard Akira talked. "Then you have underestimated our powers." Red Knight said as he and Revolver faced Akra with a fist forming in each hand. The two Knights of Hanoi raised their right hands to the air as purple and red clouds form from the data sky to form Purple and Red Data Storms that mixed together to surround the two knights.

The two knights then send the combine Data Storm forward as it destroyed the church roof as everyone covered shield themselves from the strong winds as the Data Storm went away from the group into the city. This action stunned everyone in the church, witnessing this happen in front of them.

"Who are these guys? They can control the Data Storm!" Ghost Girl stated in shock at what she just saw. "We can easily destroy Link VRAINS." Revolver stated as he explained how powerful he is. "But we don't care about that." Red Knight stated as he didn't care about destroying Link Vrains. "We only have one objective: the AIs that are with these people." Revolver stated as they reveal their goal right now to get the AIs in Link VRAINS. "What makes you think we will just hand them over to you?" Akira questioned to the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. "Who do you think are?!" Moonlight Dancer shouted, not liking these Knights of Hanoi at all.

"Moonlight Dancer, I suggest you don't make these guys mad, especially Red Knight!" Carla shouted in fear for her partner to stay quiet. "She's right! Don't make Red Knight mad!" Raven shouted, also in fear of Red Knight. "Red Knight?" Both girls asked in confusion, wondering if Raven and Carla met Red Knight before, with them looking at their AIs. "Raven, Carla, why are you acting scared around this Red Knight fellow?" Azure asked his lovers in worry. "The reason why is because..." Raven replied with an anger eye, but is cut off by Carla. "Red Knight is the one that stolen our memories and made our bodies disappear!" Carla finished with anger in her eye, shocking Azure, Ignis, White Dragon Mask, Playmaker, Purple Night, and Moonlight Dancer about Red Knight being responsible for Raven and Carla being reduced to just eyes.

"What?! You cause my friends to have no bodies and memories anymore?!" Azure screamed at Red Knight in anger. "Indeed, along with the other AIs that escaped me in the past." Red Knight confessed, making Azure even more mad about his other friends that lost their memories and bodies to Red Knight. "Enough, Red Knight." Revolver ordered, getting Red Knight to look at him. "Of course, Revolver." Red Knight said as he bowed his head to his leader, then faced White Dragon Mask again. "As we we're saying, you'll hand the AIs over to us." Revolver stated to Akira. "After all, we put a computer virus into your sister, Blue Angel." Red Knight said as well. "What?" Akria said in shock, meaning White Dragon Mask was telling the truth the whole time. White Dragon Mask and Playmaker narrowed their eyes at the two Knights of Hanoi at what they said, along with Purple Night and Moonlight Dancer.

"Only we can remove the virus." Revolver explained to how to cure Blue Angel. "Why my sister?" Akira demanded, wanting an answer right now. "To be a hostage." Red Knight explained to Akira. "Hostage?" Akira asked in disbelief at what Red Knight said. "It could have been anyone. As long as it inflamed Playmaker and his group's sense of justice and drew them out." Revolver stated about drawing the group out of hiding. "But a no-name wouldn't be effective. That's why we used Blue Angel." Red Knight stated as they needed someone important. "Used Aoi? Hand over the removal program!" Akira cried in anger, wanting the cure for his sister.

"That'll depend on you. SOL Technologies' Security Manager, Akira Zaizen." Revolver said to Akira, knowing who he is. "Your job is to retrieve Ignis, Azure, and all the other AI's that escaped." Red Knight explained, as Akira looked conflicted about what the Knights of Hanoi said. "If you retrieve Ignis, Azure, and the other AI's, you'll fulfill your job for SOL Technologies. But..." Revolver stated, as Red Knight finished his leader's statement. "Your sister won't wake up from the darkness for the rest of her life." Red Knight finished as Blue Angel slept in her coma like state.

"Unless, I duel Playmaker, and Red Knight will duel White Dragon Mask." Revolver said about what he and his partner want for the matter. "And if White Dragon Mask wins, we'll give you the removal program." Red Knight said about the deal that was made right now. "No way! Entrust my sister's future to people who I don't know?" Akira asked, being stubborn and distrusting of White Dragon Mask and Playmaker. "There's only one path." Red Knight said as he and Revolver know the answer. "Now choose your sister's future!" Revolver finished, knowing Akira will choose his sister more than anything in the world.

Akira gritted his teeth, knowing he had no choice. White Dragon Mask, Playmaker, Purple Night, and Moonlight Dancer just watch this event unfold. "Akira..." Ghost Girl muttered as she watched her employer. "My sister's life is irreplaceable." Akira stated, choosing his sister then capturing the AI's at the moment. "That was horrible." Ignis said, not liking this whole situation. "Agreed." Azure, Raven, and Carla said, agreeing with Ignis about what happened just now. Revolver and Red Knight smirked as they each look at Playmaker and White Dragon Mask respectively.

"I'll be waiting for you, Playmaker." Revolver said as he is lifted in a Purple Data Storm to the sky. "I'll also be waiting for you, White Dragon Mask." Red Knight said, as he is also lifted in a Red Data Storm to follow his leader. "Are you both going?" Azure asked, his partner and Playmaker. "They are powerful foes." Ignis said, sensing the strength of the two Knights of Hanoi. "I've come this far in order to battle Revolver." Playmaker stated, knowing this is his chance. "Not to mention, they're the only ones with the removal program to help Blue Angel." White Dragon Mask stated as well, knowing this may be their only chance to save Blue Angel. White Dragon Mask and Playmaker then run to meet Red Knight and Revolver, until Akira said something that made them stop. "White Dragon Mask." Akira said as White Dragon Mask turned to face him.

"I can trust you, right?" Akira asked as White Dragon Mask listened. "What I did to you was horrible." Akira admitted from his actions earlier. "But for my sister, you'll still... You'll still fight for me even though you should hate me?" Akira asked, wondering if this is what White Dragon Mask is thinking right now. "I don't hate you." White Dragon Mask replied, making Akira surprise at this answer. "The only ones to blame are the Knights of Hanoi." White Dragon Mask said as Playmaker listen to his companion talk to Akira. Soon, both White Dragon Mask and Playmaker were on their duel boards riding the Data Storm stream to duel Red Knight and Revolver.

However, White Dragon Mask and Playmaker then went different ways to face their opponents. Purple Night, Moonlight Dancer, Ghost Girl and Akira were still in the church. Purple Night looked at Moonlight Dancer. "Let's follow after White Dragon Mask. He needs to know that he has our support with him''. Purple Night said to her friend, making Moonlight Dancer look at her and nodded to her. Both Moonlight Dancer and Purple Night then jumped out of the church and into the sky, before they landed on their Due Hover boards, with Moonlight Dancer's Hover board being Moonlight Blue. Both Purple Night and Moonlight Dancer rode their Duel Hover boards after White Dragon Mask, with Ghost Girl going after Playmaker.

"I'm afraid to be even close to Red Knight, but…''. Raven said to her partner in her Duel Disk. "Azure needs us and we'll be there for him''. Carla finished for Raven with a narrowed eye, making Purple Night and Moonlight Dancer smile at their partners.

White Dragon Mask is on his Duel Hover Board, ready to duel Red Knight. White Dragon Mask spotted Red Knight on his Duel Hover Board that is going away from Revolver and Playmaker. He soon followed Red Knight to get the removal program for Blue Angel. "White Dragon Mask, you interfered with us many times." Red Knight stated, telling White Dragon Mask about his interference. "Red Knight, my goal right now is to battle you and the Knights of Hanoi." White Dragon Mask replied to Red Knight of his intentions. "When I win this duel, I'll get the removal program for Blue Angel, even if I have to tear you apart to get it!" White Dragon Mask declared in anger, not forgiving the Knights of Hanoi for what they did to Blue Angel.

"I don't care who you are. There are many things in the world who hate us. And you're just another one." Red Knight explained to his opponent, not caring about his statement. "We only have one goal." Red Knight continued as he and White Dragon Mask surfed on the Data Storm. "To retrieve the Ignis in your possession, along with all the other Ignis in Playmaker's and your little group you hold right now!" Red Knight shouted about his group's goal at the moment. This got White Dragon Mask and Azure to narrow their eyes at the knight.

"Why are you after Azure and his friends?" White Dragon Mask asked, wanting to know more. "Along with why you took my friends bodies and memories away?!" Azure shouted in anger, hating Red Knight for what he did to Raven and Carla, along with all his other friends that he might have lost. "You don't need to know why we're after your AIs. Also, the reason why I took your fellow AIs bodies and memories away because they might hold clues to what we desire." Red Knight stated, revealing little information. "Don't worry. When White Dragon Mask wins, I'll eat your program!" Azure shouted at the knight with fury and anger.

"And then I'll get back my friend's bodies and memories, along with going after Revolver to get my body back as well!" Azure finished, as he is not just doing this for Blue Angel, but for his fellow AIs bodies and memories to give back to them. "Fine." Red Knight said calmly, not bothered by Azure one bit. "But if I win, you're mine, along with not getting the removal program for Blue Angel. Okay, White Dragon Mask?" Red Knight explained about the stakes at hand. "Right." White Dragon Mask agreed to this deal, having no choice for the matter.

"The winner acquires everything; the loser loses everything. That's competition." Red Knight said to his opponents. "Looks like you didn't bring your support AI." Azure said, noticing no AI on Red Knight. "I don't trust AIs. The internet world is a fiction." Red Knight said about his mistrust in AIs. "What's important are breath and heartbeat of life." Red Knight explained about the internet. "But people are misled by fake user-friendliness and bonds, entrusting their souls to this fiction." Red Knight said with anger in his voice. "Not realizing that this folly will destroy the world!" Red Knight cried as White Dragon Mask and Azure watch in surprise. "What's with this guy? He's a hacker, but criticizes the internet? Is this guy crazy or what?" Azure asked with a widen eye, then sweat drop at Red Knight's statement.

"Those Ignis will lead us to destruction!" Red Knight cried as he looked at White Dragon Mask. "And since you, along with those other three are helping them out, you're also guilty!" Red Knight cried with hate about helping the Ignis. "Sorry, but I need you gone, along with the other three." Red Knight said as White Dragon Mask listen to his talk about Azure and the AIs. "I'll create a stage fitting for our battle." Red Knight stated as he brought his right arm out as the city change into a volcanic field of destruction, the city in ruins.

This change in field surprise White Dragon Mask and Azure in disbelief. "What the?! He changed the field?!" Azure asked in disbelief with a widen eye. "This does not look good." White Dragon Mask said, not liking this change. "Here we go! The duel now begins!" Red Knight declared as the stage is set for them to duel. "Let's go!" White Dragon Mask shouted out, ready to Duel. **"Seize the wind, White Dragon Mask!"** Azure shouted with determination. **"Speed Duel!"** White Dragon Mask and Red Knight shouted as the Speed Duel begins.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I'll take the first move!''. Red Knight said as his cards appeared in front of him, before they disappeared. "I activate the continuous Spell card, **Red Dragon Knight Statues!** ''. Red Knight said as the spell appeared on his field.

 **(Red Dragon Knight Statues/ Type: Continuous Spell/ Effect: Once per turn, both players can summon two Red Dragon Knight statues tokens to their field by paying 500 Life Points. The Red Knight tokens are Level 1, 500 ATK and DEF points, Dragon type and cannot be destroyed or changed battle positions)**

White Dragon Mask's eyes widen in surprise. "Dragon Knight!''. White Dragon Mask said in shock that Red Knight uses a deck of Dragon Knights that he has never heard of. "I pay 500 Life Points to summon to Dragon Knight Statues tokens!''. Red Knight said as his life Points decreased with 2 red small Dragon Knight Tokens appearing on his field.

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

 **Red Dragon Knight Statues tokens ATK Points: 500 X 2.**

"I now release my two tokens to summon forth my Cracking Dragon!''. Red Knight said as his two Tokens turned into Red energy that merged to create a portal with a Cracking Dragon coming out, releasing a powerful roar.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"I end my turn here. Show me what the White Dragons can do!''. Red Knight said as he ended his turn, wanting to see White Dragon Mask's skills.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"My turn!''. White Dragon Mask said as he drawled his card from his deck and looked at it, before he added to his hand. "Careful, Cracking Dragon is powerful. Playmaker had trouble defeating it!''. Azure said as he warned his partner about Cracking Dragon's power. White Dragon Mask looked at his partner, before he nodded to Azure and looked back at Red Knight. "I play your continuous spell card and pay 500 Life Points to summon two Red Dragon Knight tokens!''. White Dragon Mask said as he pay Life Points with two Dragon Knight Tokens appearing on his field.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

 **Red Dragon Knight Statues tokens ATK Points: 500 X 2.**

"I play Cracking Dragon's effect. When you normal or special summon, your monster loses 200 ATK Points equal to the monster's Level and you take the same points that your monster lost. Cracking fall!''. Red Knight said as he explained his Dragon's effect, while shifting his Duel Hover board sideways, with Cracking Dragon roaring, creating a shockwave. "I Play White Dragon – Purple Eyes effect. When an effect is activated, I can negate it and special summon this card!''. White Dragon Mask said as he held his card in his right hand's index and middle fingers and placed it on his Duel Blade, with a purple portal appearing that blocked Cracking Dragon's roar, before it changed into Purple Eyes.

 **White Dragon – Purple Eyes ATK Points: 1800.**

Red Knight granted his teeth at seeing his plan fail. "Impressive. His skills are amazing!''. Red Knight thought to himself, impressed with White Dragon Mask's skills. **"Come Forth! Circuit that brings Light to Darkness!''.** White Dragon Mask said as he held his right claw out to the Sky, before Blue Lighting came out and went to the sky, creating an Arrowhead, which White Dragon Mask and the two Drago Knights entered, entering in a White and Blue World.

" **Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Dragon Type Monsters! I set the Link Markers with the two Red Dragon Knight Tokens!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as his two Dragon Knight Tokens entered the bottom Left and Bottom Link Markers that glowed red.

" **Circuit Combined! I Link Summon! Link 2! White Dragon – Cosmic Eyes!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he left the arrowhead, with a new White Dragon Monster that flew besides him. It was the same size as Link Wyvern, has A Dragon head with glowing Blue Eyes and Glowing Blue Lings over its White body. Has two Dragon Wings with the wing parts glowing Blue, Two Dragon Claws with three fingers, a long Dragon tail with Blue Glowing lings that reached to the back of his head, same chest as Stardust Wyvern.

 **(White Dragon – Cosmic Eyes/ Link: 2/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 2200/ Type: Dragon/ Link/ Effect/ Link Markers: Bottom Left and Bottom/ Conditions are two Dragon Type monsters/ Effect: If you control no monsters in this card's Link Markers when you summon this card, you can special summon two White Dragon Monsters from your deck, but their ATK Points will be halved for the rest of this turn. You can cut this monster's ATK Points in half to direct Attack your opponent)**

"I play Link Wyvern's effect. When there are no monsters when this dragon is summoned, I can summon two White Dragon Monsters from my deck to the field!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, while taking two cards that slotted out of his deck. "I call out White Dragon - Wing Slasher and White Dragon – Silver Eyes!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he placed the cards on his Duel Blade, with Wing Slasher and Silver Eyes appearing on his field, with Wing Slasher older and little bigger as well.

 **(White Dragon – Wing Slasher/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Pendulum/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1300/ Pendulum Scale: 11/ Pendulum Effect: All White Dragon Monsters you control can declare a second attack if they successfully destroy an Opponent's monster and gain 100 ATK Points X the level of the destroyed monster's level/ Effect: This card can declare a second attack if it successfully destroys an opponent's monster and gain 100 ATK Points X it's level. If this card was used for a Synchro, Fusion or XYZ material, the summoned monster gains this effect. This monster can attack declare a second attack if it destroys an Opponent's monster successfully and gains 100 ATK points X the destroyed monster's level)**

 **((White Dragon – Silver eyes/ Dragon type/ Level 4/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1500/ Tuner/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum effect: All Dragon type monsters that were Pendulum summoned using this card, gain 500 ATK Points. If a Dragon type monster is Destroyed by battle or card effects, you can special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone/ Effect: This card can only be used as a material for a Dragon type Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Link or Ritual monster. If this card was used as a material for a level 7 or higher or Rank 7 or higher Dragon Type Synchro, Fusion, XYZ or Ritual monster or Link 4 or higher monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK Points and you get to draw a card from your deck.)**

 **"Come Forth! Circuit that brings Light to Darkness!''.** White Dragon Mask said as he held his right claw out to the Sky, before Blue Lighting came out and went to the sky, creating an Arrowhead, which White Dragon Mask, Purple Eyes and Cosmic Eyes entered, entering a White and Blue world.

" **Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 4 White Dragon Monsters! When Purple Eyes is used for a Link summon, he counts as two monsters and when a Link Monster is used for a Link Summon, it's Link Markers count as materials! I set the Link 2 Cosmic Eyes and Purple Eyes on the Link Markers!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he looked down at the arrowhead with his two dragons splitting into two to enter the four Link Markers that glowed Red.

" **Circuit Combine! I Link summon! Link 4! White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask said as he existed the Arrowhead with his Ace Link Monster, Blue Link Dragon appearing next to him, roaring powerfully and spreading it wings.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Blue Link Dragon continued to roar, with Red Knight looking at Blue Link Dragon with an impressed look. "So that is the famed Blue Link Dragon that White Dragon Mask controls''. Red Knight said with an impressed look on his face. "I activate the spell card, White Dragon – Level Twin Rise!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he placed the card in his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(White Dragon – Level Twin Rise/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control two or more White Dragon monsters, select two White Dragon Monsters on your field and double their level till your next Standby phase.)**

"If I control two or more White Dragon Monsters on my field, I'm allowed to double two White Dragon Monster's level till my next standby phase!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his card's effect with a beam shooting out of the spell, hitting the dragons from behind, increasing their levels.

 **White Dragon – Wing Slasher Level: 4 X 2 = 8.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Eyes Leve = 8.**

" **Now with the Level 8 Wing Slasher and Level 8 Silver Eyes, I create the Overlay Network!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as both his Dragons turned into two yellow lights, before they descended into the air with a Black portal appearing on the ground, before the two Lights went into the Black Portal. "Another Summon!''. Red Knight said in shock and Widen Eyes at seeing White Dragon Mask's Xyz summoning, while Azure looked excited to see what Monster his partner summons.

 **"Galaxy shining in the darkness, Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! XYZ Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as from the Black Portal appeared White Dragon Mask's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with two Overlay units around the Dragon, who let out a powerful roar, creating a powerful shock wave with Blue Link Dragon joining him.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

Red Knight looked at Galaxy-Eyes in shock, while Azure was surprised to see that his partner had a card like that. "I play Blue Link Dragon's effect, when there is a Dragon type monster in his Link Marker, He gains 500 ATK Points!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his Dragon's effect, who spread his wings opened with Blue energy being absorbed into his wings.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

"When Silver Eyes is used for a Xyz summon, the Xyz monster gains 1000 ATK Points!''. White Dragon Mask said as his Galaxy-Eyes ATK Points went up.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000.**

"I'll set two cards!''. White Dragon Mask started as he slotted two cards into his Duel Disk with two face downs appearing on his field. "I now activate Blue Link Dragon's effect. Blue Link Dragon can select and destroy one monster you control and gain ATK Points equal to that Destroyed monster's ATK Points. **Go! Blue Energy destroyer!''.** White Dragon Mask said explaining his Dragon's effect, smirking with Blue Link Dragon releases Blue and White energy from its Wings that destroyed Cracking Dragon, leaving Blue and White energy with Black and green in it as well, before it got absorbed by Blue Link Dragon's Wings.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 3000 = 6000.**

Red Knight didn't show any concern on his face, which made White Dragon Mask take notice. "The fact that he isn't showing any concern shows that his got a plan, but I'll bite!''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, more than willing to fall for Red Knight's trap. "Blue Link Dragon attacks directly!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as Blue Link Dragon started to gather energy in his mouth. Red Knight smirked as he held his right hand out. "I activate **Red Dragon Knight – Protector's effect!''.** Red Knight shouted out as a Red Dragon Knight that had a human shaped body, wielding a big shield in both his claws.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Protector/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 2000/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: This card is also treated as a warrior type monster. When you're about to be attacked directly, you can special summon this card from your hand in ATK Mode, all battle damage is halved this turn and this card cannot be destroyed by battle. At the End Phase if this card was in battle, you can special summon 1 monster with Dragon in its name from ether your graveyard or deck. This card cannot be normal summoned)**

"When I'm about to be attacked directly, I can special summon this card from my hand!''. Red Knight said as he explained his Dragon's effect, making White Dragon Mask granted his teeth. "However, my Blue Link Dragon can still attack. Go!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Link unleashed his attack that slammed into Red Dragon Knight – Protector's shield. "Protector cannot be destroyed in battle and battle damage is halved!"'. Red Knight called out as he explained his Dragon Knight's effect, while keeping balance on his Duel Hover board from the shockwaves. **(6000 – 2000 = 4000 – 2000 = 2000.)**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 3500 – 2000 = 1500.**

"However, I still have Cipher Dragon Left! Go Galaxy-Eyes!"'. White Dragon Mask shouted out as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon unleashed his breath attack, which was blocked by Protector's shield. "Like before, damage is halved!''. Red Knight said as he kept smirking, while keeping his balance on his Duel Hover board. **(4000 – 2000 = 2000 – 1000 = 1000)**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 1500 – 1000 = 500.**

White Dragon Mask granted his teeth. "His good. Keeping calm in a bad situation, making that counter move to keep his Life Points and summoning a monster on his field. His really a strong Duelist!"'. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, impressed with Red Knight's skills. "I end my turn!''. White Dragon Mask said as he ended his turn. Red smirked again at White Dragon Mask. "When your turn ends, my protector's effect activates. Now I can special summon a monster with Dragon in its name from ether my graveyard or deck for every battle protector was in. So I can summon two!"'. Red Knight called out as he explained his Dragon Knight's effect, whose shield released two Lights that turned into Cracking Dragon and another Red Dragon Knight monster that stands on its feet, wearing Dragon amour with its wings free, holding a shield and sword in its hands.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Swordsman/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 1000/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: This card is also treated as a Warrior Type monster. This card cannot be normal summoned, must be special summoned through a Red Dragon Knight's effect. This card can deal piercing damage and gains 300 ATK Points for every Dragon Type monster on the field when it attacks or is attacked)**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 500/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I draw!''. Red Knight said as he began his turn, while drawing his card, before it disappeared. "I activate the Spell card, **Red Dragon Knight's double offering!''.** Red Knight said as a spell card appeared in front of his Duel Hover board.

 **(Red Dragon Knight's double offering/ Type: Spell Card/ Effect: You can select one Red Dragon Knight card on your field and that monster counts as two monsters for a Link summoning, till the end of this turn)**

"With this spell card, Red Dragon Knight – Swordsman now counts as two monsters for a Link summon!''. Red Knight called out as he explained his card's effect, making White Dragon Mask and Azure narrow their eyes. "A Link Summon!''. Both White Dragon Mask and Azure thought to themselves, staying on guard. Red Knight let out a loud laugh, before he held his right hand out. "Watch and witness my great power that Revolver gave me!''. Red Knight shouted out as the Data storm wind started to go wide, while turning red. "What's going on!''. White Dragon Mask said as he kept his balance on his Duel Hover board.

Than the Red Data storm wind in front of Red Knight raised up like a wave, before it started to head towards Red KnightRed Knight entering the Data Storm. "His planning to get a Link Monster!''. Azure shouted out with a widen eye, making White Dragon Mask narrow his eyes. Soon Red Knight came out of the Data wave, high in the sky, laughing. **"Come forth! Circuit that will rid all Poison in the world!''.** Red Knight shouted out as an arrowhead appeared in front of him with him entering. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 4 Monsters with Dragon in its name. I set Cracking Dragon, Red Dragon Knight – Protector and Swordsman in the Link Markers!''.** Red Knight Called out as his three monsters entered the top, right, left and bottom with Swordsman turned into two lights.

" **Circuit Combined! I Link Summon! Link 4! Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King!''.** Red Knight shouted out as he existed the arrowhead with a new monster. This monster easily rived the size of Blue Link Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. It was a Red Dragon, Red Dragon amour with his wings that are Dragon wings free, a Dark Purple cape, tail released that had scales on it, two dragon feet, two Dragon claws with both of them holding a red sword like Excalibur and glowing red eyes. The Dragon Knight released a powerful roar, creating a powerful shockwave, making White Dragon Mask's Duel Hover board wobble a bit.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King/ Link: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 3000/ Link Markers: Top, Left, Right and bottom/ Type: Dragon/ Link/ Effect/ Requirements: 4 Monsters with Dragon in its name/ Effect: This card is also treated as a warrior type monster. When there is a special summoned monster in this card's Link Maker, this card gains that Monster's current ATK Points. This card can deal piercing damage, but cannot attack normal summoned monsters)**

White Dragon Mask looked at Dragon King. "A Link 4 Monster!"'. White Dragon Mask called out with widen eyes with Azure's eye widen as well. "Dragon King's effect activates. When there is a special summoned monster in this card's Link Marker, He gains that monster's ATK Points!''. Red Knight shouted out as Dragon King spread his wings out, while holding his sword in the air, with Blue energy coming out of Blue Link Dragon that was absorbed by Dragon King.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000 + 6000 = 9000.**

"Now I've got you both!''. Red Knight said to White Dragon Mask, smirking while shifting his Duel Hover board sideways with Dragon King raising his sword up. "Not yet. I activate the trap White Dragon - Comrades Unite!''. White Dragon Mask called out as his first face down card revealed itself.

 **(Dragon combination roar/ Type: Trap/ Effect: When you control two Dragon type monsters, this turn you can double both their ATK Points, but at the end phase their ATK Points go to 0000** **.)**

"Thanks to this trap, if I control two White Dragon Monsters, they're ATK Points are doubled!''. White Dragon Mask said as both his Dragons gained a Blue Fire aura around them with their aura mixing together.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK Points: 4000 X 2 = 8000.**

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 6000 X 2 = 12000.**

"Yes! With this, we've won!''. Azure said with his eye wide open, thinking his partner has won. "Not yet! I activate the monster effect of **Red Dragon Knight – Mage Dragon!''.** Red Knight said as a Dragon, wielding a staff, wearing a cloak that covered its body, wings and face appeared on the field.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Mage Dragon/ Level: 3/ ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 1000/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: If your Life Points are 1000 or lower, you can discard this card from your hand, select one Red Dragon Knight monster on the field and that monster's ATK Points are doubled)**

"By discarding this card, I can double my Dragon King's ATK Points if my Life points are 1000 or lower!''. Red Knight said as his Mage Dragon turned into Red energy that got absorbed by Dragon King's sword.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 9000 X 2 = 18000.**

"18000 ATK Points!''. Azure said in complete shock at seeing Dragon King's ATK Points. "Now End this Dragon King! **Excalibur Slash!''.** Red Knight shouted out as Dragon King started to swing his blade at Blue Link Dragon. "I Don't think so! I play my Trap, **White Dragon – Final Roar!''.** White Dragon Mask shouted out as his final trap revealed itself.

 **(White Dragon – Final Roar/ Type: Trap/ Effect: If a White Dragon monster you control is attacked by a monster your opponent controls whose ATK Points are 3000 or more ATK Points higher, you can select one White Dragon monster you control and that selected White Dragon Monster ATK points become the same as the opponent's monster. If the Selected White Dragon Monster and opponent's monster was destroyed, your opponent takes damage equal to the difference between the two monsters ATK Points, before the selected White Dragon Monster gained ATK Points through this effect)**

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 12000 + 6000 = 1800.**

"Thanks to my trap, Blue Link Dragon's ATK Points become the same as your Dragon King!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his trap's effect, while Blue Link Dragon unleased a Blue Energy attack from its mouth, striking Dragon King's Sword.

"RRRRRAAAAA!". Both White Dragon Mask and Red Knight growled as both their dragons tried their hardest to overpower one another, before a bright light from the two Dragons appeared and caused both Duelist to block their eyes from the Light, before both Dragons exploded in a Blue and Red explosion with White Dragon Mask and Red Knight getting caught up in the explosion.

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu and Saya walking besides each other near a building, holding hands.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colorful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu and Saya standing by each other holding hands, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **And Done. Net Chapter will be a tag duel with White Dragon Mask and Playmaker vs Revolver and Red Knight. Can't wait for it. Also I still need some help with the oc cards. Also I have a request, next Chapter on my Arc v Story, Before Ash leaves the Pokémon world again with Pikachu, I plan for them to see Ho-Oh again and remember the day where they started their journey, but question is should I have them remember the Cartoon memory or from the new Pokémon movie.**

 **Later, Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. First of all, I'm sorry for the mistakes on Chapter 3 and four, but I promise to fix it soon.**

 **Now questions answered.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: I will.**

 **Neo Infinity: You got it.**

 **Now enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Red Dragon Knight and Dragon Vs White Dragon and Cyverse.**

Inside of Link Vrains, the Duel between White Dragon Mask and Red Knight was about to end.

When the explosion occurred, White Dragon Mask and Red Knight shield themselves with their arms, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon next to White Dragon Mask. "My traps also had one more final effect!" White Dragon Mask shouted out as Red Knight listened very carefully. "The effect can only activate when the selected White Dragon monster and my opponent's monsters are both destroyed, you take damage equal to the difference between the two monsters ATK points, before the selected before the selected White Dragon monster gained ATK points from this card!" White Dragon Mask shouted, making Red Knight react in shock about the outcome of the duel. White Dragon Mask's trap then reappeared, before a beam shoot out, striking Red Knight in the back, who kept his balanced on his Duel Hover board.

 **Red Knight Life Points: 0000**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: Win**

"Impossible... he managed to defeat me?!" Red Knight thought in shock with widen eyes, before he made a small smirk, finding an interest in White Dragon Mask as a worthy foe worth facing in his life. After the explosions happened, White Dragon Mask and Azure found themselves in the centre of floating rocks, surrounded by purple walls. "Where are we?" White Dragon Mask asked in confusion at where he and Azure is. "We're in a centre of a Data Storm." Azured answered in disbelief, surprised to be here, inside of a Data Storm. White Dragon Mask also spotted Red Knight with Revolver, standing on a floating rock. Azure also spotted something surprising inside the Data Storm.

"Partner, look!" Azure exclaimed in shock, causing White Dragon Mask to turn his head, also spotted something surprising as well. Holding onto a floating rock is Playmaker, who is hanging by a hand. Ignis is also there, who was panicking when he saw how deep the inside of a Data Storm like a bottomless hole. "Playmaker! / Ignis!" White Dragon Mask and Azure shouted in concern, as White Dragon Mask flew down to help his friend out. White Dragon Mask landed and stretched his left claw out. Playmaker pulled as much strength as he can with his other hand, along with pulling with his hanged hand, grabbing White Dragon Mask's hand as White Dragon Mask pulled him up. "Thanks." Playmaker said, nodding his head in thanks to his friend. "Thank goodness! I hope we don't end up like that again!" Ignis said in relief from what they just experienced.

White Dragon Mask and Azure just sighed, then smile a bit, glad to see their friends alright. They soon faced Revolver and Red Knight, wondering what will happen next. "Alright, Red Knight, I won the duel! Now give me the removal program for Blue Angel!" White Dragon Mask declared, getting a bit of surprise look from Playmaker, Ignis, and Revolver, even though Revolver doesn't show it. Soon, a card descended down to the Data Storm, causing White Dragon Mask, Playmaker and their partners to look in wonder. "We will settle this in a Tag Master Duel." Revolver said to White Dragon Mask and Playmaker. "Master Duel?" Both White Dragon Mask and Playmaker muttered in wonder.

Ignis and Azure explained about Master Duel being a regular duel with extra zones added on, and a tag duel is where they work together, have their own field separate to each other, use their cards together and have separate life points. Revolver also mentioned using their full powers as well, although White Dragon Mask is very mad. "What?! The deal was that if I win against Red Knight, you give me the removal program!" White Dragon Mask exclaimed to Revolver, angry at him just taking the bet off. "That may be true, but Revolver makes the calls here, White Dragon Mask." Red Knight reminded his foe that Revolver makes the rules. "He has a point, partner." Azure replied, even though he doesn't like this idea either.

Red Knight bowed to Revolver, ashamed about failing to defeat White Dragon Mask. "Revolver, I failed you. Forgive me" Red Knight apologize to his leader for his failure. "Don't blame yourself, Red Knight. After all, we don't have much information about White Dragon Mask at all." Revolver stated, knowing that Red Knight did his best to his fullest against an unknown opponent. "Now, I'm giving you another chance by joining me in a Tag Duel against Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and the Ignis." Revolver said, getting Red Knight to look at his leader, before nodded in understanding.

White Dragon Mask put away his deck, along with taking out Smile World. "I better use the Blue-Eyes deck against Revolver. After all, I can't have him knowing my White Dragon cards, and possible counters. Along with adding Smile World too." White Dragon Mask thought in worry, along putting his Smile World card into the Blue-Eyes deck.

 **"Duel!"** Revolver, Red Knight, White Dragon Mask, and Playmaker shouted as the duel starts.

 **Revolver Life Points: 4000**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000**

 **Playmaker Life Points: 4000**

"I'll go first." Revolver said as he waved his right hand to reveal five digital cards appear. "I activate the Field Spell, Fire Prison." Revolver said as he touched one card, along with a cage appearing around the duellists. "As long as I have this card, Dragons on our field gain 300 DEF points." Revolver explained about his field spell. "And if we want to summon a Link Monster..." Revolver continued as Red Knight cut him off. "It's Link Number must be equal or more than the highest monster on the field." Red Knight explained about his leader's explanation, already been inform of the card. "Only Link Monsters can attack." Red Knight continued, before he is also cut off by Revolver.

"And this card can't be destroyed by other cards' effect!" Revolver finished the rest of the field spells abilities. "Fire Prison..." Playmaker muttered about the Spell's effects. "Is that the card he just got?" Ignis asked in wonder if the spell was the card that Revolver added. "Along with limiting links is going to be the problem!" Azure exclaimed in worry about the field spell. "I sense an eerie power that's even worse." Playmaker said in caution, sensing evil nearby. "Yeah, who knows what this card can do now that it's played." White Dragon Mask said, glad that he switched his deck to Blue-Eyes before the duel.

"I summon Sniffer Dragon." Revolver said as a dragon wearing Armour appears on his field.

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK Points: 800.**

"Sniffer Dragon's effect activates." Revolver said as Sniffer Dragon glowed a purple aura. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned..." Revolver explained as his duel disk activated. "I can add one Sniffer Dragon in my deck to my hand." Revolver said as he added another Sniffer Dragon to his hand. "Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Quick Revolve!" Revolver shouted as he played his Spell card. "I Special summon one Varret monster from my deck." Revolver explained as he got another card from his deck.

"Appear, Magnavarret Dragon!" Revolver cried as he summoned an Armour mechanical dragon to his field next to Sniffer Dragon.

 **Magnavarret Dragon ATK: 1800.**

"Huh? He's never user that monster before." Ignis stated as he, Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Azure eye the monster. "He's using his real deck." Playmaker said, making White Dragon Mask and Azure look surprise at that information. "If that's true, then we're in trouble." White Dragon Mask muttered as he could tell that Revolver is powerful to not go all out against Playmaker in their speed Duel. "Agreed. We're in the fight for our lives here." Azure stated with a narrow eye about the Duel they were in.

 **"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path!"** Revolver shouted as he raised his right hand to the air, shooting blue lightning to form a portal to appear before him and his monsters. "A Link Summon!" White Dragon Mask and Azure thought in shock behind their calm expressions. Revolver and his monsters enter a green, blue world from the portal. **"Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning conditions are two Level 4 or lower Dragons."** Revolver stated as he faced the circuit board. **"I set Sniffer Dragon and Magnavarret Dragon in the Link Markers! Circuit combine!"** Revolver cried as Sniffer Dragon and Magnavarret Dragon turned into red beams that enter the Bottom and Right Markers. "I Link Summon! Appear, Link 2 Twin Triangle Dragon!" Revolver shouted as a dragon with triangles roared and appeared out of the portal in front of Revolver's field.

 **Twin Triangle Dragon ATK Points: 1200**

"I Special Summon Beltlink Wall Dragon from my hand!" Revolver cried as he summoned another dragon that holds green orbs in its arms, and having four eyes, in defence mode.

 **Beltlink Wall Dragon DEF Points: 2100.**

"In defence position?" Playmaker asked in wonder, wondering why he summoned a monster in Defence mode. "I can Special Summon it when a Dragon-Type Link Monster is summoned to my field." Revolver explained about Beltlink Wall Dragon summon. "When this card is Special Summoned, it gets two Wall Counters." Revolver continued as Wall Dragon gained two of its four eyes to glow. "Neither of us can summon a Link Monster that's higher than the number of Wall Counters." Revolver explained about his dragon's effect. "And only Link Monsters can attack! That's not all. Due to Fire Prison's effect, it gains DEF!" Revolver finished as his dragon's defence grew stronger.

 **Beltlink Wall Dragon DEF Points: 2100 + 300 = 2400.**

"2400 DEF points..." Playmaker muttered as he and White Dragon Mask watched Revolver made his move. "This guy is good." White Dragon Mask said, impressed and worried about Revolver's Duelling style. "What's wrong, Playmaker?" Ignis asked his Partner, wondering if he is worried. "I didn't expect him to strengthen his defences." Playmaker stated to Ignis, telling him what is bothering him. "His play style is certainly more cautious from what we seen." Azure said, also surprise about the way Revolver's duelled in a way. "But the real question is... what is he up to?" White Dragon Mask asked, wondering about what Revolver is up to during the duel. "I end my turn." Revolver finished, already finished what he needs to do.

 **Playmaker Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn! Draw!" Playmaker cried as he drew a card from his deck. "Beltlink Wall Dragon's effect!" Revolver shouted as he raised his right arm to the air. "It gains a Wall Counter during each of our turns!" Revolver explained as another eye of Wall Dragon's glowed, making three. "It was careless of him to go first." Ignis said, also explaining about Fire Prison and Beltlink Wall Dragon's effects, having the advantage of summoning Link Monsters. "Only Link 2 and 3 Link Monsters can currently be summoned." Ignis reminded his partner. "I Special Summon Linkslayer!" Playmaker said as he summoned Linkslayer, explaining about special summon this card from his hand when having no monsters on his field.

 **Linkslayer ATK Points: 2000.**

"Nice! Linkslayer has more ATK than Twin Triangle Dragon!" Ignis said in glee, thinking they have the advantage. "You forget, due to Beltlink Wall Dragon's effect, only Link Monsters can attack." Azure reminded his friend about Beltlink Wall Dragon's effect. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" Ignis said in realization, remembering now. "There's also Fire Prison, which can't be destroyed by other cards' effects." White Dragon Mask stated as well about the field spell. "Therefore, Linkslayer's effect is useless." Playmaker finished the explanation. "I Special Summon Backup Secretary!" Playmaker shouted as he summons Backup Secretary to the field, explaining about special summon this card from his hand when there's another Cyberse monster on the field.

 **Backup Secretary ATK points: 1200.**

"Next, I summon Stack Reviver!" Playmaker shouted as Stack Reviver appeared on his field.

 **Stack Reviver ATK Points: 100.**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouted as he stretched his right arm to shoot blue lightning to form a portal, with Playmaker and his monsters enter a green world. "Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cybereses!" Playmaker said, preparing a Link Summon. "I set Backup Secretary, Linkslayer, and Stack Reviver in the Link Markers!" Playmaker cried as his monsters turn into red beams that enter the Top, Bottom, and Right Bottom. "I Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Encode Talker!" Playmaker said as Encode Talker appeared from the portal to Playmaker's field.

 **Encode Talker ATK Points: 2300.**

"So, you already summoned it." Revolver said as he looked at Encode Talker. "I activate Stack Reviver's effect from the graveyard!" Playmaker shouted, his move not done yet. "When this card is used to Link Summon, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse from the graveyard." Playmaker explained the effect. "Resurrect, Backup Secretary!" Playmaker said as Backup Secretary reappeared from a portal to the field in defence position.

 **Backup Secretary DEF Points: 800.**

"Battle! Encode Talker Attacks Twin Triangle Dragon!" Playmaker ordered as Encode Talker prepared to attack. "That's not possible." Revolver stated, getting Playmaker and White Dragon Mask to look at him. "What?" Playmaker asked, a bit confuse. "What do you mean?" White Dragon Mask asked as well, wondering what Revolver means.

"Beltlink Wall Dragon's effect!" Revolver explained his reason. "What?! That dragon has another ability?!" Azure asked in disbelief from hearing that Revolver's monster has another effect. "Your Link Monster is only allowed to attack this card!" Revolver explained as Wall Dragon's orbs glowed, causing Encode Talker to fire a beam at Twin Triangle Dragon, only to get deflected towards Wall Dragon.

 **Playmaker Life Points: 4000 – 100 = 3900.**

Wall Dragon remains unaffected by the attack, sending a powerful wind at Playmaker as he lost Life Points. "But I now can Special Summon Interrupt Resistor from my hand!' Playmaker cried as he summoned Interrupt Resistor from his hand to the field. Playmaker explained about Interrupt Resistor ATK points equal to damage he took in battle. Revolver stated that he summoned a low ATK monster that is weak as well.

 **Interrupt Resistor DEF Points: 2100**

"For real, right! But it's in defence position." Ignis stated about the position of the monster. "Playmaker's battle is over. And by bringing out this card, there's another card he can use." Ignis reminded about the end of the battle phase. "From my hand, I activate the spell card, Cyberse Cache!" Playmaker continued his turn. Playmaker explained about when there's a Cyberse on his field whose ATK is different than its original ATK, he can draw two cards from his deck. Playmaker drew two cards, along with Ignis being please about Playmaker strengthen his defence, but also drawing two cards. "I set one card and end my turn!" Playmaker finished as he set one card on his turn, ending his turn.

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn! Draw!''. Red Knight shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck, with Beltlink Wall Dragon's effect activating with its four eye now glowing, while the card disappeared, with Red Knight picking another card from his hand. "I special summon Red Dragon Knight – Jade Wing Blade!''. Red Knight said as a Red Dragon Knight, wearing red amour, jade colour lings on its wings that was also its arms and jade eyes as it roared and landed on its Dragon feet.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Jade Wing blade/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1500/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand if your opponent controls monsters and you don't. This card can deal piercing damage. This card can be used as two monsters for a Link summon)**

"Now I normal summon Red Dragon Knight – Spear Warrior!''. Red Knight said as he picked another card from his hand and another Red Dragon Knight monster, red wings, five finger claws, two dragon feet, long red tail, Red glowing eyes and wielding a powerful Dark spear.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Spear Warrior/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 2000/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: You can only special or normal summon this card if you control a Red Dragon Knight monster on your field. This card gains 300 ATK Points for every Red Dragon Monster on the field when it battles. This card can be treated as two monsters for a Red Dragon Knight Link monster)**

 **"Come forth! Circuit that will rid all Poison in the world!''.** Red Knight shouted out as he raised his right hand with black lighting coming out, creating an arrowhead, with him entering the arrowhead. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 4 Monsters with Dragon in its name. Spear Warrior and Jade Wing Blade can be used as two monsters for a Link summon''.** Red Dragon Knight said as he looked down at the arrow head, with Spear Warrior and Jade Blade Wing entering the top, left, right and bottom Link Markers. "I Link summon! Link 4! Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King!''. Red Knight shouted out as his Dragon King appeared from the arrowhead, releasing a powerful roar.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000.**

"That Dragon again!''. Azure shouted out with his eye widen at seeing Red Knight summon his ace on his first turn. "I set one card face down and end my turn!''. Red Knight said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My Turn! Draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his deck, with White Dragon Mask slotting the card into his Duel Disk. "I play the Spell card, **Blue Eyes Ritual call!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as the spell appeared on his field that glowed.

 **(Blue Eyes Ritual Call/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If your opponent controls 3 special summoned monsters or more, you can special summon 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons from your hand, Deck or graveyard, but their ATK and DEF Points become 0000)**

"With this card's power, if my opponent controls 3 special summoned monsters, I'm allowed to summon 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons from my hand, deck or graveyard!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his spell's effect, making Revolver and Red Knight widen their eyes. "Blue Eyes…!''. Red Knight said in disbelief that White Dragon Mask has the legendary Blue Eyes and that he had another deck. "The Legendary Dragons…!''. Revolver said in disbelief as well.

Three cards slotted out of White Dragon Mask's Deck, which he grabbed with his right claw's index and middle fingers. **"Come forth! Blue Eyes White Dragons!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he placed the cards on his Duel Blade and from behind him and Playmaker, three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared and roared to the heavens.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000 X 3.**

Revolver, Red Knight, Playmaker and Ignis look at the three Legendary Dragons in awe. "However, my spell makes my three Blue Eyes lose their ATK and DEF Points!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his spell's final effect.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000 X 3 – 3000 = 0000 X 3.**

" **Appear! The Circuit that brings Light to the Darkness!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he raised his right claw to the air, with Blue Lighting appearing out of his claw, creating an arrowhead, which White Dragon Mask and his three Dragons entered. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 3 Dragon Type normal monsters! I set my three Blue Eyes on the Link Markers!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he looked at the arrowhead, with his three Blue Eyes entering the bottom, bottom right and bottom left link markers. **"I Link summon! Link 3! Blue Link Eyes Ultimate Burst Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he existed the arrowhead with a very big dragon that looked like Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, only White instead of Blue, Glowing Blue Ling across the body, glowing Blue Eyes, Arms as its Wings that, three blue eyes heads, two dragon feet and a long tail. White Dragon Mask's monster released a powerful roar, creating a powerful shockwave.

 **(Blue Link Eyes Ultimate burst Dragon/ Link: 3/ ATK Points: 4500/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Link/ Requirements: Three Dragon type normal monsters/ link Markers: Bottom, Bottom Left and Bottom Right/ Effect: This card can only be Link summoned and cannot be summoned any other way. When a monster with "Blue Eyes" in its name is, summon in this card's Link markers, this card can destroy one card your opponent controls. This card can attack for every monster with "Blue Eyes'' in its name in its Link Markers. Once per turn on your standby phase, you can summon one Level 8 or lower Dragon type normal monster from your graveyard)**

"4500 ATK Points. That's what I'm talking about!''. Ignis said with his eye widen in shock at seeing Ultimate Burst Dragon's ATK Points. "Dragon King's effect activates since your Dragon is in its Link Marker!''. Red Knight shouted out as he held his right hand out, with Dragon King's ATK Points going up.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000 + 4500 = 7500.**

"I activate the spell, Dark factory of mass production!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted the spell into his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his field. "With this card, I'm allowed to add two normal monsters from my graveyard to my hand!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his spell's effect, while adding two Blue Eyes from his graveyard to his hand.

"Now I activate the Spell card, Ancient rules!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk with his spell appearing on his field. "With this card, I'm allowed to summon a Level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand. **Now come forth! Blue Eyes White Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his spell's effect, while setting Blue Eyes card on his Duel Blade, with Blue Eyes reappearing on his field.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"What good could that do? Your Blue Eyes can't attack and your Burst Dragon is too weak to attack my dragon King!''. Red Knight shouted out at White Dragon Mask, wondering what his planning. "Ultimate Burst Dragon's effect activates! When a Monster with "Blue Eyes'' in its name is summoned in this card's Link marker, Burst Dragon can destroy a card on your field!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his Link Monster's effect, making Red Knight widen his eyes at what he said. **"GO! BURST HYPER STREAM!''.** White Dragon Mask shouted out as his Burst Dragon unleased a Blue dragon Blast from its three heads, destroying Dragon King and leaving him wide open.

"If this hits, Red Knight is out of the Duel!''. Ignis said as he was really impressed with White Dragon Mask's skills with his other deck. "Go Blue Link Eyes, finish Red Knight!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as his Dragon unleashed an attack at Red Knight, who took a step back. "I Activate the Trap Card, **Red Dragon Knight – Soul offering!''.** Red Knight called out as his face down card revealed itself.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Soul Offering/ Type: Trap/ Effect: You can remove from play one Red Dragon Knight monster from your graveyard and gain 300 Life Points X its Level)**

"With this trap card's power, I can remove from play a Red Dragon Knight monster from my hand and gain 300 Life Points X its Level. And I remove from Play Spear Warrior!''. Red Knight called out as he explained his trap's effect, while Spear Warrior appeared in spirit form, before he turned into red sparkles that rained down on Red Knight.

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000 + 1200 = 5200.**

"However, Blue Link Eyes can still attack!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as his dragon released his attack at Red Knight, creating a powerful Blue Explosion that sent Red Knight off his feet and onto the ground on his back.

 **Red Knight Life Points: 5200 – 4500 = 700.**

"I'll place two face downs and end my turn!''. White Dragon Mask said as he ended his turn by setting two face down cards that appeared on his field.

 **Revolver Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"My Turn! Draw!" Revolver shouted out as he drawled a card from his deck. "I summon Autovarrett Dragon!" Revolver said as Autovarrett Dragon appeared on the field.

 **Autovarrett Dragon ATK Points: 1600**

 **"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path!"** Revolver shouted out as he raised his right hand with blue lightning, creating an arrowhead. "He's Link Summoning again! And he's allowed to summon Link 4 monsters!" Ignis exclaimed with a narrowed eye, and widen in realization as well.

"That means he can... No way!" Playmaker stated in disbelief as Revolver entered the Arrowhead. "Topologic Bomber Dragon! If he uses Full Overlap, we're in trouble!" Ignis exclaimed in worry about that happening again. **"Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning conditions are at least two monsters. I set Link 2 Twin Triangle Dragon and Autovarrett Dragon in the Link Markers!"** Revolver said as he looked down at the arrowhead, with Twin Triangle Dragon and Autovarrett Dragon entered the Top, Bottom, and Left Link Markers. **"Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Three Burst Dragon!"** Revolver shouted as a mechanical dragon with cannons on its body and no legs with four lights wings appeared on his field.

 **Three Burst Dragon ATK Points: 2400**

"Beltlink Wall Dragon's effect!" Revolver shouted out as his dragon glowed. "By Link Summoning a Dragon whose Link is less than the number of Wall Counters..." Revolver explained as the dragon glowed died down. "Two Wall Counters are removed." Revolver finished as the dragon now has two glowing eyes instead of four. "Huh? He didn't summon Topologic?" Ignis asked in confusion at why he didn't summon his ace. "Which makes us wonder: what is Revolver up to this time?" Azure asked with a narrow eye in suspicion about what he is planning. "Battle! Three Burst Blast Dragon Attacks Backup Secretary!" Revolver ordered as Three Burst Blast Dragon aimed to attack Backup Secretary. "He's not attacking Encode?" Ignis asked in confusion at Revolver's move.

"Encode Talker's effect activates! When the linked Backup Secretary battles a monster with higher ATK..." Playmaker said as Encode Talker's shield glow. "Damage becomes 0, and she's not destroyed in battle!" Playmaker finished, thinking that his monster is safe. "Not good enough! Three Burst Blast Dragon's effect! When this card battles, it can negate your spell, trap, or effect once!" Revolver explained, causing Playmaker to grit his teeth. "But that effect can only be used once per turn!" Ignis reminded about the dragon's effect. "I... Interrupt Resistor's effect!" Playmaker declared as he activated his monster's effect. "My defending monster's DEF becomes the same as Interrupt's..." Playmaker explained as Interrupt Resistor glowed yellow.

 **Backup Secretary DEF Points: 800 + 1300 = 2100.**

"And battle destruction is negated." Playmaker finished as Backup Secretary glowed blue as her DEF increased. "But Three Burst Blast Dragon can deal piercing damage!" Revolver shouted as Playmaker narrow his eyes. "The amount that exceeds her DEF is dealt to you as damage." Revolver reminded his opponent. "Precision Lane!" Revolver cried as Three Burst Blast Dragon send three beams at Backup Secretary, who survived, but Playmaker lost some Life Points.

 **Playmaker Life Points: 3900 – 300 = 3600.**

"I end my turn. Backup Secretary's DEF now returns to normal." Revolver stated as Backup Secretary DEF points return to normal.

 **Playmaker Life Points: 3600/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"What's his strategy? Why didn't he bring out Topologic?" Ignis asked in wonder and confusion. "He might have a different goal. Since he didn't use Topologic, he still has his monsters on his field." Playmaker said, thinking of what Revolver could be plaining. "And he'll use them to bring out a new monster!" Ignis exclaimed, thinking that was Revolver's goal. "That's scary." Azure said with his eye looking scared, scared at Revolver's plan. "I'm not sure. There might be more going on than we thought." White Dragon Mask said, having this strange feeling that he can't shake off. "It's your turn, Playmaker." Revolver reminded his opponent.

"My Turn! Draw!" Playmaker shouted as he drew a card. "Beltlink Wall Dragon's effect now activates!" Revolver said, reminding them of his dragon's effect. "I place one Wall Counter." Revolver said as his dragon gains a third glowing eye. "Beltlink is in the way! It's protecting him!" Ignis said in annoyance at Beltlink Wall Dragon. "I know. I'll go for this turn." Playmaker said as he grabbed a card from his hand. "I summon Balance Lord!" Playmaker said as Balance Lord is summoned to the field.

 **Balance Lord ATK Points: 1700.**

 **"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!"** Playmaker shouted as he raised his right hand to create an arrowhead.

 **"Arrowhead confirmed! I set Balance Lord, Interrupt Resistor, and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!"** Playmaker said as his monsters entered the Top, Left Bottom, and Right Bottom of the Link Markers. **"Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Decode Talker!"** Playmaker shouted as Decode Talker appeared next to Encode Talker.

 **Decode Talker ATK Points: 2300.**

"Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for every monster that's linked to it!" Playmaker explained about his monster's effect. "Power Intergratiom!" Playmaker shouted as Decode Talker got stronger and summoned his sword.

 **Decode Talker ATK Points: 2300 + 500 = 2800.**

"Now Decode Talker's ATK is higher than Beltlink's DEF!" Ignis exclaimed in happiness, thinking now they can get rid of that dragon.

"Are you sure?" Revolver asked, getting the attention of Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Ignis, and Azure. "I was waiting for this moment!" Revolver said, causing White Dragon Mask and Azure to widen their eyes in shock. "What?!" Both White Dragon Mask and Azure shouted in shock. "The Field Spell Fire Prison's effect activates!" Revolver shouted as the cross on the cage begins to glow bright, raining yellow particles down on the field. "What?" Playmaker asked in shock as he looked at the glowing cross. "This doesn't look good." White Dragon Mask said as he also looked at the cross in worry. "Agreed." Azure said, not liking the situation.

"Cyberses in the field, graveyard, and hand... lose their effects and can't attack!" Revolver explained as the entire cage is covered in a red barrier as well with still raining particles. "Cyberses also can't be targeted by effects nor attack!" Red Knight said about the field spells effects, causing the Hackers to become shock at this information. "It's as if Cyberses don't exist!" Revolver finished as his plan was working. "No way! So that was his plan!" White Dragon Mask exclaimed in shock. "Partner, you better come look at this!" Azure exclaimed as White Dragon Mask turned his said to see something shocking. Encode Talker and Decode Talker begins to turn fuzzy with static, like they were fading. "Cyberses are vanishing!" Playmaker said in shock, as his monsters begin to fade.

"Playmaker!" Ignis cried as our heroes looked at Ignis, which also turn into shock. "My senses are... It's getting dark..." Ignis explained as his eye also began to become fuzzy as well, his voice beginning to shut down. "Ai..." Playmaker said in worry for his partner. "What's happening to him?!" White Dragon Mask asked in shock about Ignis's condition. "Ignis!" Azure cried in worry for his friend. "Vanish, Cyberse!" Revolver shouted as Encode and Decode Talker disappeared, along with Ignis's eye also disappearing, leaving no trace. "Ai..." Playmaker said in disbelief, not believing that Ignis is gone.

"What happened to them?!" White Dragon Mask exclaimed, also in shock about them disappearing. "Revolver! What did you do to Ignis and the Cyberses?!" Azure shouted in anger and sadness after losing his friend. "Simple. I made them disappeared from existence." Revolver stated about what he did. "Don't worry. You'll be joining your fellow AI soon enough." Red Knight said as he watched the event happen. "I must say, we're very impressed that you possess the Legendary Blue-Eyes Deck, White Dragon Mask." Revolver said, not expecting to see the Legendary Blue-Eyes for the first time. "Indeed, who knew you had another deck with you at this time. A Legendary one at that." Red Knight said, also impress about his opponent having such a strong deck with him. "Despite our situation, I'm also impress with what the Legendary Blue-Eyes deck can do by White Dragon Mask." Playmaker thought, even though now is not a good time to be commenting at the moment.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Lunalight Dancer and Purple Night)**

Lunalight Dancer and Purple Night have been trying to enter the Data Storm where they last saw White Dragon Mask got sucked up. Right now Lunalight Dancer and Purple Night were riding their Duel Hover boards away from the Data storm. "Just how can we enter that thing is it's too powerful!''. Purple Night said as she was really worried for her boyfriend. "I'm not sure! We just have to hope that White Dragon Mask and Azure are alright''. Raven said to her partner, really worried for her lover.

However, Lunalight Dancer than saw something up ahead of them. "Up ahead! Look!''. Lunalight Dancer cried out, getting Purple Night and Raven to look to see 2 Knights of Hanoi riding Duel Hover boards towards them.

"Knights of Hanoi!''. Purple Night shouted out with widen eyes at seeing them. "Revolver must have sent them to capture me and Raven!"'. Carla said with a narrowed eye as she thinks that Revolver gave orders to capture her and Raven.

"Well, not without a fight!''. Lunalight Dancer shouted out as she held her left hand out with her Duel Disk activating. Purple Night also activated her Duel Disk as well, while the Knights of Hanoi already had their Duel Disks activated. **"Catch the Wind Purple Night / Lunalight Dancer!''.** Carla and Raven shouted out to their partners as they passed the Knights of Hanoi. **"Speed Tag Duel!''.** Lunalight Dancer, Purple Night and the Knights of Hanoi shouted out as they began their Duel.

 **Knights of Hanoi Life Points: 4000 X 2/ Number of cards in hand: 4 X 2.**

 **Lunalight Dancer Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

 **Purple Night Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

The Knights of Hanoi shifted their Duel Hover boards to chase after Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer. "The first move is mine!''. The Knight of Hanoi 1 said as 4 cards data appeared in front of him, before they disappeared. "I summon Hack Worm from my hand if my opponent controls no monsters!''. The Knight of Hanoi 1 said as Hack Worm appeared on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I summon a second Hack form from my hand!"'. The Knight of Hanoi said as another Hack Worm appeared on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I now tribute my two Hack Worms to summon Cracking Dragon!''. The Knight of Hanoi 1 shouted out as his two Hack Worms disappeared to create a portal for Cracking Dragon to appear from.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"With this, our victory is assured. I end my turn!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he ended his turn.

 **Lunalight Dancer Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"He's confident with that monster, but that confidence will not last long! My Turn!''. Lunalight Dancer shouted out as she drawled a card from her deck, before it disappeared and another card appeared in front of her. "I activate the spell card, **Lunalight Fusion!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as her spell appeared on her field.

 **(Lunalight Fusion/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can send Lunalight monsters from your deck to the graveyard as Fusion Materials for a Fusion summon. When an effect that targets a Lunalight monster on your field, you can remove this card from play and negate that effect for the rest of the turn)**

Two cards appeared from her Duel Disk, before Lunalight Dancer held them with her right hand's index and middle fingers. "With this spell card, I can send Lunalight monsters from my deck to the graveyard to use them as a Fusion summon!''. Lunalight Dancer said as the two cards disappeared and two-woman monsters appeared on her field.

One of the woman was a White Skin woman, Light white eyes, wearing White Dancing clothes that look like Blue Cat, White Mask that covered her left side face, wyvern wings attached to her arms that were sharp as claws, long Wyvern tail, small fangs and long White hair.

The second woman is a white skin woman, long light green hair, wearing a green dancer clothes that are like White Rabbit, mask that covered her right side of face, light green eyes, green bird wings attached to her arms and legs that were as sharp as talons.

"I fuse Lunalight Wyvern Dancer and Lunalight Bird Flyer!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her right hand into the air.

 **(Lunalight Wyvern Dancer/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 1400/ DEF Points: 1000/ Type: Beast-warrior/ Effect/ Tuner/ Effect: This card can only be used for an Xyz, Synchro, Fusion or Link summon for a Lunalight monster. This card can attack your opponent directly. Any Lunalight monster was summoned using this card as a material, the summoned monster gains 200 ATK Points X the level of all monsters your opponent controls)**

 **(Lunalight Bird Flyer/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK Points: 1200/ DEF Points: 700/ Type: Beast-warrior/ effect/ Pendulum/ Pendulum Scale: 1/ Pendulum Effect: Lunalight monsters cannot be destroyed through card effects and gain 100 ATK Points for every battle they are in/ Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card was used for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link summon, they gain this effect. This monster gains 300 ATK everyone time they battle an opponent's monster)**

A purple Portal appeared behind the two Lunalight monsters, before they were sucked up into the portal. **"By combing these two proud dancers, I can form a new Luna legend! I fusion summon! Level 7! Dance into the Night! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"'.** Lunalight Dancer chanted out as Lunalight Cat Dancer appeared on her field, showing her beauty.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK Points: 2400.**

"I activate Cracking – ''. The Knight of Hanoi 1 tried to say, until he was cut off from Lunalight Dancer. "I remove Lunalight Fusion from my graveyard to use its effect that will negate your Dragon's effect for this turn!''. Lunalight Dancer said as a virtual moon appeared above Cracking Dragon, before it sparkled down sparkles on Cracking Dragon, creating Blue Sparkles to appear over Cracking Dragon.

"I now summon Lunalight Blue Cat''. Lunalight Dancer said as a card appeared in her right hand's index, middle and ring fingers, before Blue Cat appeared on her field.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK Points: 1600.**

"I now activate the spell **Lunalight Pendulum Dance!''.** Lunalight Dancer said as another card appeared in her right hand, before her spell appeared on her field.

 **(Lunalight Pendulum Dance/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can special summon 1 Lunalight Pendulum monster from your Deck and 1 Lunalight Monster from your graveyard)**

"With this card, I can summon one Lunalight Pendulum monster from my deck and one Lunalight monster from my graveyard!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she explained her Spell's effect, before Wyvern Dancer and Lunalight Tiger appeared on her field, fulling her field.

 **Lunalight Wyvern Dancer ATK Points: 1400.**

 **Lunalight Tiger ATK Points: 1200.**

Lunalight Dancer then shoot past Purple Night, heading towards a Dark Purple Data Storm that had appeared. "She's going for a Link Monster!''. Raven said with a widen eye at seeing what Lunalight Dancer was plaining. "She's always the reckless one, doing things without thinking!''. Purple Night said with a smile on her face at seeing Lunalight Dancer just head towards a Data Storm without a second thought.

Lunalight Dancer entered the Dark Purple Data Storm, having a little trouble to keep her balance on her Duel Hover board, before she held her right hand out, which glowed Dark Purple, absorbing energy that started to form in her hands. **"Size the Wind! Lunalight Dancer!''.** Carla shouted out to her partner. **"Lunalight Storm Access!''.** Lunalight Dancer shouted out as the card fully formed into her right hand, with Lunalight Dancer seeing the shadow of a monster, before she existed the Data Storm, shocking The Knights if Hanoi and Raven, while Purple Night smiled at seeing this.

" **Appear! The Circuit of the Lunalight Dancers of the Night!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as an arrowhead appeared in front of her Duel Hover board that was started to fall and entered a bright Blue world. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summon conditions are 4 Lunalight monsters! I set Lunalight Cat Dancer, Tiger, Blue Cat and Wyvern Dancer on the Link Markers!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as her four monsters entered the bottom, top, bottom right and bottom left. **"Circuit combined! I Link summon! Link 4! Lunalight Lynx Dancer!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as she existed the arrowhead with a new monster.

Lunalight Dancer's new monster was a light blue Lynx. It wearied clothes similar clothes to Cat Dancer, expect her claws were sharp as daggers, long Light Blue hair, her clothes were Light blue where Cat Dancers were Black and were Dark purple where Cat Dancers were light Blue, had a White Mask that covered her right side of her face, light Blue Eyes and had a smirk on her face.

 **(Lunalight Lynx Dancer**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

 **Beast-Warrior/ Link/ Effect**

 **2+ "Lunalight" Monsters**

 **When this card is Link Summon, Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. Once per turn, if there is a "Lunalight" monster in this card's Link Marker: tribute that monster, and this card ATK doubles until the end of the turn. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice, but cannot be destroyed by the first battle.**

 **ATK: 2800/ Link- 4)**

"A Link 4 monster!''. The Knight of Hanoi 1 said in shock with widen eyes. "When Lynx Dancer is summoned, I get to summon one Luna Light monster from my graveyard and Wyvern Dancer's effect lets Lynx Dancer gai 800 ATK Points X the level of your monsters!''. Lunalight Dancer said as a Light Blue portal appeared in front of her with Blue Cat coming out and a White aura surround Cracking Dragon that got absorbed by Lynx Dancer's claws.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK Points: 1600.**

 **Lunalight Lynx Dancer ATK Points: 2800 + 200 X 8 = 1600 = 4400.**

"Blue Cat's effect activates when she is special summoned. I can select one Lunalight monster on my field and double that monster's ATK Points by its original ATK Points!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Blue Cat danced a Blue aura that went around Lynx, increasing her ATK Points.

 **Lunalight Lynx Dancer ATK Points: 4400 + 5600 = 10000.**

"I now play Lynx's effect. I can tribute one Lunalight monster in this card's Link marker and Lynx's ATK Points Double!''. Lunalight Dancer said as she explained her monster's effect, with Blue Cat turning into Blue Sparkles that got absorbed by Lynx's Claws.

 **Lunalight Lynx Dancer ATK Points: 10000 X 2 = 20000.**

The Knights of Hanoi's eyes widen in shock at Lynx's ATK Points, while Purple Night smiled, while Carla and Raven was impressed. **"Lynx Dancer! End this! Lynx moonlight Slash!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as she shifted her Duel Hover board sideways with Lynx's claws glowing with Lunalight colours, before she charged and slashed at Cracking Dragon.

 **Slash. Slash.**

Lynx Dancer appeared behind Cracking Dragon, before Cracking Dragon was cut in half, before it exploded in a Black explosion. **"AAAHHHHH!''.** Knight of Hanoi 1 said as he was knocked of the Duel Hover board from the force of the attack. **(20000 – 3000 = 17000)**

 **Knight of Hanoi 1 Life Points: 4000 – 1700 = 0000.**

The Knight of Hanoi 2 looked on in shock that his comrade was just defeated in one turn. "I'll end my turn here and Blue Cat's effect ends!''. Lunalight Dancer said as she readjusted her Duel Hover board back to going forward with Lynx Dancer back to her side.

 **Lunalight Lynx Dancer ATK Points: 20000 – 5600 = 14400.**

 **Knight of Hanoi 2 Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

The Knight of Hanoi 2 continued to stair in shock, before he granted his teeth. "You'll pay for that! My turn!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he drawled his card, before it disappeared. "I summon Hack Worm from my hand if my opponent controls no monsters!''. The Knight of Hanoi 2 said as Hack Worm appeared on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I summon a second Hack form from my hand!"'. The Knight of Hanoi said as another Hack Worm appeared on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I now tribute my two Hack Worms to summon Cracking Dragon!''. The Knight of Hanoi 2 shouted out as his two Hack Worms disappeared to create a portal for Cracking Dragon to appear from.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"I end my turn here! Next turn I'll finish Purple Night off!''. The Knight of Hanoi said as he ended his turn.

 **Purple Night Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"There is no next turn! My turn!''. Purple Night shouted out as she drawled her card from her deck, before it disappeared and 5 cards appeared in front of her and she picked 1 card with the other cards disappearing. "I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow!''. Purple Night called out as Cobalt Sparrow appeared on her field, singing her beautiful song.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

"I activate Cracking Dragon's effect. Cracking Fall!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as Cracking Dragon created a shockwave, only for Cobalt Sparrow used it to fly higher in the air, while spinning and still singing. "Cobalt Sparrow don't have any ATK Points, so that won't work! **Appear now! The circuit that lets the Lyrical Luscinias fly high!''.** Purple Night called out as she raised her right hand into the air, with Blue Lighting coming out that created an arrowhead in the sky, which Purple Night and Cobalt Sparrow flew into, entering a Purple and Blue world.

" **Arrowhead Confirmed! The summon conditions are 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster! I set Cobalt Sparrow on the Link Marker!''.** Purple Night called out as she looked down at the arrowhead, with Cobalt Sparrow entering the bottom Link marker that glowed red. **"Circuit Combine! I Link Summon! Link 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale!''.** Purple Night called out as she existed the arrowhead with a new monster. Purple Night's new monster was actually Nightingale in a new form.

It looked like her united Nightingale form, only her skin colour was the same as Purple Night's skin, long hair was now Light Blue with two lings of Light green at the sides of her hair, Light Blue Eyes, her wings, body and bottom part of her body was Light Blue as well, human hands with Light Blue nail polish, glowing Light blue lings over the body that also goes from her eyes to her stomach, her talons were now light Blue as well. Convene Nightingale flew high into the sky and sang a new and more beautiful song.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Link Markers: Bottom**

 **Winged-Beast/ Link/ Effect**

 **1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster**

 **This card gains 400 ATK for each "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your hand and/or graveyard. If there is a monster in this card's Link Marker: This card is unaffected by other card effects by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be destroyed by battle: decrease this card ATK by 400 to negate the attack. This card can also attack directly during the Battle Phase and attack for every Lyrical Luscinia monster in your Graveyard or hand. (Max 5).**

 **ATK: 0/ Link- 1)**

Purple Night, Raven, Carla and Lynx Dancer stared at Nightingale's new form in awe at how beautiful she looks. Purple Night then had a flashback at when she first got her new Link Nightingale.

 **(Flashback)**

Purple Night is in a Purple and Light Blue Data Storm, along with just getting her new Link Monster. How she got a Link Monster is with her Skill, Free Feather Storm Access. She learned about Skills from Ash, who explained about how he got his Link Monsters to her mostly. "Alright, now to get out of here." Purple Night said to herself as she looked around the Data Storm. Suddenly, her Ace Monster, Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale appeared out of nowhere, surprising Purple Night. "Nightingale?" Purple Night asked in wonder. Nightingale looked at her, surprised as well before she was covered in a bright light, causing Purple Night to shield herself with her arms from the light. As the light died down, Purple Night put her arms down, only to find Nightingale gone. "What was that?" Purple Night muttered, and soon left the Data Storm.

 **(Flashback End)**

"I don't know how Nightingale turned into a Link Monster, but that can wait''. Purple Night thought to herself, as she prepared to finish this Duel. "Convene Nightingale gains 400 for every Lyrical Luscinia monster in my hand and graveyard. Cobalt Sparrow is in my graveyard and I have three more Luscinias in my hand, making Concene Nightingale gain 1600 ATK Points!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her monster's effect, while the wings on Nightingale's arms glowed Light Blue as she continued to sing.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 1600 = 1600.**

"Concene Nightingale can attack directly and attack equal to the number of Lyrical Luscinias in my hand and graveyard, making 4 Attacks and enough to end this Duel! The First!''. Purple Night called out as she shifted her Duel Hover board sideways and held her right hand out with Convene Nightingale releasing a Light Blue wind attack that went past Cracking Dragon and strikes the Knight of Hanoi, decreasing his Life Points.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000 – 1600 = 2400.**

"The Second!''. Purple Night called out as Nightingale released another Light Blue Wind attack at The Knight of Hanoi, striking him again.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 2400 – 1600 = 800.**

"The third and Last!''. Purple Night called out as Nightingale released her last attack, striking the Knight of Hanoi off his Duel Hover board.

 **The Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 800 – 1600 = 0000.**

Both Lynx Dancer and Convene Nightingale disappeared with a smile, while Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer smiled at each other. "Still as impressive as ever''. Lunalight Dancer said to her friend, smiling at her. "Same to you, but right now let's find a way to help White Dragon Mask and Playmaker!"'. Purple Night called out to her friend, getting a nod from Lunalight Dancer as they turned their Duel Hover boards around to head back to the Data Storm, while not knowing that Carla and Raven's eyes were widen from their skills.

* * *

 **(With White Dragon Mask and Playmaker)**

"What did you do to Ignis?!" Azure shouted in anger at Revolver and Red Knight, who stared calmly at the hackers. "Azure, calm down." White Dragon Mask said to his partner, who looked at his partner in frustration. "Why should I calm down?! My friend is gone!" Azure exclaimed in anger, no doubt losing his friend Ignis to Revolver. "That maybe, but there must be some way to get him back, but not like this." White Dragon Mask stated, with Azure looking at him before sighing. "You're right." Azure said calmly, even though he doesn't like the idea.

"This is what happens when you rely on Ignis." Revolver said, getting the attention of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask, especially Azure, who narrowed his eye. "Ignis?" Playmaker asked in confusion, hearing that word a lot. "It seems you don't know what Ignis is." Red Knight said, getting Playmaker and White Dragon Mask even more confuse, while Azure payed close attention. "We'll tell you before you lose." Revolver said, with the hackers paying close attention to the Knights of Hanoi's explanation about Ignis.

"Ignis are not regular AI." Revolver explained about the origin of Ignis. "Since long ago, there have been tests to create life within the network." Revolver continued, until Red Knight cut him off. "But only regular programs were able to be created." Red Knight explained about test to create life in the network. "They lacked a certain something to be considered a life form." Revolver said, getting the group of Hackers confused, while Azure narrowed his eye some more. "What do you mean?" Playmaker asked in wonder. "And what is that something?" White Dragon Mask asked as well, wondering what the special thing is. "Free will." Revolver answered, surprising the group of Hackers. "Even in humans, we don't know where free will is located inside our bodies." Red Knight said about free will, having no idea how humans have free will.

"But someone created it in a program." Revolver said about free will being created. "He accomplished what God did." Red Knight said about someone creating some form of life. "In ancient mythology, God gave heaven's forbidden fire to humans." Revolver stated, spreading his arms out to his side. "This fire quickly evolved mankind." Red Knight stated about this myth. "Model after the myth, he named the new life form 'Ignis'." Revolver said about Ignis being born. "Ignis is an AI with free will." Revolver finished, surprising everyone about Ignis being created and born in the network. "Free will?" Playmaker asked in wonder. "So that's how Ignis are created." White Dragon Mask said in surprise, with Azure keeping quite during the whole conversation.

"No way! A program can't have free will!" Playmaker said in denial about what he just heard. "We naturally expected that reaction." Revolver said, expecting Playmaker to say that. "But it doesn't matter if you believe this story or not." Red Knight said about the origin of Ignis. "Ignis created the Cyberse and is trying to conquer the network." Revolver said about Ignis taking over the network. "But that's not all." Red Knight explained, with the hackers turning towards him. "What do you mean?" White Dragon Mask asked in wonder. "There were also six special Ignis, ones that are far more advance than a regular Ignis and the first created Ignis." Red Knight said, until Revolver cut him off. "These six Ignis were created from the same man that created the Ignis, and you hold one of them, White Dragon Mask!" Revolver declared while pointing his right hand at Azure, shocking White Dragon Mask. Azure just narrow his eye at the leader, staying silent.

"That's not all, those other two, along with three other Ignis, are also the same as Azure!" Red Knight declared, shocking our heroes even more about what they heard. "Is that why you went after Raven and Carla?! Because they are these special Ignis like me?!" Azure shouted, finally speaking after hearing this information. "That's right, along with the three other Ignis that are similar to you in the past." Red Knight admitted, causing Azure to get even more mad at the Knights of Hanoi for hunting him and his fellow Ignis. "We'll do whatever it takes to kill the Ignis and the Cyberse!" Revolver shouted as everyone listen to his declaration to kill the Ignis and Cyberse.

"Before I start my turn, let's make this more private." Red Knight said as he raised his right hand, creating a red energy shield to separate him and White Dragon Mask from Revolver and Playmaker. "Now that we're alone, it's my turn! Draw!" Red Knight shouted as he drew a card. "From my hand, I play a spell that allows me to Link Summon from the graveyard by banishing two monsters! I play **Red Dragon Knight – Different Dimension Link** " Red Knight shouted, shocking White Dragon Mask and Azure.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Different Dimension Link/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control no monsters on your field, you can remove from play Red Dragon Knight monsters from your graveyard to Link summon a Red Dragon Knight monster from your graveyard)**

"Link Summoning from the graveyard?!" White Dragon Mask asked in shock. "This is bad! Very bad!" Azure cried in panic at what was happening. **"Come forth! Circuit that will rid all Poison in the world!"** Red Knight shouted as he raised his right hand, sending a black lightning that created an arrowhead.

 **"Arrowhead confirm! The summoning conditions are 4 monsters with Dragon in its name. And the two monsters that I banish are Jade Wing Blade and Spear Warrior, and each of them count as two monsters!"** Red Knight shouted as spirit versions of Jade Wing Blade and Spear Warrior appear and enter the Link Markers. **"I Link Summon! Come forth, Red Dragon Knight - Dragon King!"** Red Knight shouted as his Ace Monster appear and roared powerfully.

 **Red Dragon Knight - Dragon King ATK Points: 3000**

"That Dragon is back!" Azure exclaimed with a wide eye. "Dragon King's effect activates. Sense you have a special summon monster in this card's Link Marker, my dragon gains that monster's ATK Points!" Red Knight shouted as Dragon King raised his sword as it glowed, with Ultimate Burst Dragon glowed as his energy was transfer to Dragon King, who absorbed the energy.

 **Red Dragon Knight - Dragon King ATK: 3000 + 4500 = 7500**

"Oh no! His dragon is much stronger now!" Azure reminded his partner, with White Dragon Mask keeping his guard up. "Now I'll activate a spell card that makes you lose Life Points equal to my Dragon King's original ATK Points! I play **Red Dragon Knight – King Slash!"** Red Knight shouted, shocking White Dragon Mask and Azure.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – King Slash/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this Spell if you control a Red Dragon Knight Link Monster on your field and if your Life Points are lower than your Opponent's Life Points by 2000, your opponent takes damage equal to your Red Dragon Knight's ATK Points)**

"What?!" Both exclaimed in shock as Dragon King glowed, sending a beam at White Dragon Mask, who shield himself with his arms.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

"Now to end this duel! Red Dragon Knight - Dragon King, attack Blue Link Eyes Ultimate Burst Dragon! Excalibur Slash!" Red Knight ordered as Dragon King roared and swung his sword at Ultimate Burst Dragon. "I activate my face-down, Negate Attack, to end the Battle Phase!" White Dragon Mask shouted as a twister appear, sending Dragon King back to Red Knight's field. "Impressive. You still manage to safe yourself in the end. But for now, I end my turn!" Red Knight said, waiting for his opponent to make his move.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

White Dragon Mask looked past the energy shield to see something unexpected. Revolver and Playmaker were duelling with Revolver Just Link summoning a Dragon monster. "What The! Why are Revolver and Playmaker Duelling when it's White Dragon Mask's turn!''. Azure shouted out with a widen eye. White Dragon Mask looked at Red Knight, wanting to hear an explanation.

"The separated our Duel, making our duel no longer at Tag Duel. Which means we can face each other without worry''. Red Knight said with a smirk on his face, which made White Dragon Mask grant his teeth. "I was normally gonna continue this Duel till longer, but you just pissed me off! **My turn!** ''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as he drawled his card, creating a powerful shockwave that forced Red Knight to use his hands to protect himself. **"Come forth! The Circuit that Brings Light to Darkness!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right hand out to the sky, with Lighting coming out, creating an arrowhead, which White Dragon Mask and his two dragons flew into, entering a White world.

" **Arrowhead Confirmed! The Summon conditions are 4 Normal type Dragon monsters! When a Link Monster is used for a Link Summon, it's Link Markers count as Link Materials! I set Blue Link Eyes Ultimate Burst Dragon and my Blue Eyes White Dragon in the Link Markers!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he looked down at the arrowhead, with Ultimate Burst Dragon separating into 3 and Blue Eyes entering the top, left, right and bottom Link Markers. **"Circuit Combined! I Link summon! Link 4! Blue Link Eyes Shining Cosmic Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he existed the arrowhead with a new monster.

White Dragon Mask's new monster looked exactly like Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, only pure White, glowing Blue lines on its body, dragon wings shining White energy, Gems on its body glowing White, Glowing Blue Eyes. White Dragon Mask's Dragon flew up into the sky and released a powerful roar.

 **(Blue Link Eyes Shining Cosmic Dragon/ Link: 4/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 3000/ Link Makers: Top, left, right and bottom/ Link materials: Four Dragon normal type monsters/ Effect: This card gains 1000 ATK Points for every Dragon type monster in this card's Link markers. If your opponent activates a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, you can choose to allow the effect to activate or not and if the negated effect was a monster effect, this card gains the effect as it was this card's own. This Card gains 500 ATK Points for every Dragon type monster in the graveyard)**

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 7500 – 4500 = 3000.**

"Nice Dragon. Too bad it's gonna power up my Dragon King!''. Red Knight shouted out as Dragon King raised its sword. "I don't think so! Not with my Dragon's Shining Cosmic De-fusion!''. White Dragon Mask called out as the shining energy from Shining Cosmic Dragon's wings shined down on Dragon King, who collapsed onto his knees. "What! What did you do to my Dragon King!''. Red Knight shouted out as he looked at his Dragon. "My Dragon has the power to allow you to use Spells, Traps or monster effects and I chose to negate your Dragon King's Effect. Also, my Dragon gains 1000 ATK Points for every Dragon type monster in his Link Markers and gains 500 ATK Points for every Dragon in my graveyard!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, making Red Knight widen his eyes, while Shining Cosmic Dragon gained a White Fire aura around him.

 **Blue Link Eyes Shining Comsic Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000 + 500 = 4500 + 500 = 5000 + 500 = 5500.**

Red Knight's eyes widen in complete shock at Blue Link Eyes ATK Points. "Consider this payback for separating me and Playmaker, along with hurting Azure's Friends. **Now Finish Him Blue Link Eyes! Shining Cosmic Burst!''.** White Dragon Mask shouted out as his Dragon released a Bright Blue breath attack at Dragon King, destroying him and creating a powerful Blue Explosion. "AAAHHHHH!''. Red Knight shouted out as he was pushed from the force of the attack, sending him on the ground, out cold from the attack. **(3000 – 5500 = 2500)**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 700 – 2500 = 0000.**

"Yes! We Won!''. Azure shouted out, while taking deep breaths to calm down. White Dragon Mask also took deep breaths, before he looked to see the energy shield still activated, blocking him from Playmaker. White Dragon Mask and Azure continued to watch Playmaker and Revolver's Duel in hope for Playmaker to win. White Dragon Mask was interested when he saw Firewall Dragon and how Playmaker destroyed Fire Prison through its own effect. Azure was also glad to see his friend come back as well.

He got worried when he saw Revolver take control of Firewall Dragon, but was relieved when he saw Playmaker had a backup plan. Right now, White Dragon Mask then saw Playmaker summon Firewall Dragon and Encode Talker through Traps and how Revolver power up his defences. However, that was then when White Dragon Mask notice that Firewall Dragon look like his Blue Link Dragon. "That Dragon looks like my Blue Link Dragon''. White Dragon Mask thought in wonder at seeing Firewall Dragon. "Duel me…one more…time!''. White Dragon Mask heard Red Knight's voice from behind, making him turn around to see Red Knight barely on his legs, looking at him with rage and holding his Duel Disk, looking like he wanted another Duel.

"You can't be serious. He still wants to Duel!''. Azure said with a widen eye at seeing Red Knight Like This. White Dragon Mask said nothing as he continued to look at Red Knight for a few seconds, before he took his Blue Eyes Deck out, while taking Smile World out as well, before he added Smile World back to his White Dragon Deck, while slotting it into his Duel Disk. "You're gonna Duel him again''. Azure said with a widen eye that his partner was gonna Duel Red Knight again, which White Dragon Mask nodded to Azure, without looking at him. **"Duel!''.** Both White Dragon Mask and Red Knight shouted out as they Duelled for the last time in this battle.

* * *

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu and Saya walking besides each other near a building, holding hands.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colorful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu and Saya standing by each other holding hands, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **And done! Alright I hoped you enjoy this chapter and I'll fix the mistakes like Rainbow Wing and the traps Last chapter. Also I'm close to finishing the first chapter of my Digimon Hunter Story and I still need help with Oc Cards for the Dimension Girls.**

 **Later, Let's Rev it up and into the Vrains!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait for this Chapter, but I've been busy and sick today. Now questions answered.**

 **Sn: How should I know.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.**

 **Fanfic mister: Thanks, and Red Knight is stubborn like Ash.**

 **Jdkeller: Check it.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: I don't know.**

 **Neo Infinity: I'll try and this chapter is where you'll see how tired Ash is.**

 **Questions answered and now story time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The battle between White Dragon and Red Dragon Knight.**

" **Duel!''.** White Dragon Mask and Red Knight shouted out as they began their last Duel for today, with White Dragon Mask drawling the top 5 cards of his shuffled Deck with his Duel Blade activating from his Duel Disk, while Five Cards appeared in front of Red Knight. They were still in the center of the Data Storm, with Playmaker and Revolver still separated from them, leaving the two Duelists alone.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

"I-I-I will take the…first move''. Red Knight barely managed to say as five cards appeared in front of him. "His taken to much damage from our last Duel. His insane for trying to Duel you again in his condition''. Azure said as he knew that Red Knight was barely able to stand, much less Duel. "Which is way we must end this Duel Fast so that he won't hurt himself anymore''. White Dragon Mask said to his AI partner as he looked at Azure, not wanting to hurt Red Knight further. Red Knight might be an enemy of White Dragon Mask, but White Dragon Mask wouldn't want to hurt kim.

"If he takes more damage, his real-world body will need more than a hospital when this is over. Besides, I have to take back Raven and Carla's data that he stole so that they can be back in their normal bodies again and get the removable program for Blue Angel''. Azure said to White Dragon Mask, reminding him that they have another reason to win, which White Dragon Mask nodded to, before he looked at Red Knight, who was gasping for air as he tried harder to keep his ground.

"I summon Red Dragon Knight – Jade Wing blade!''. Red Knight called out as he summoned Jade Wing onto his field, who roared at White Dragon Mask with rage from seeing his master in his condition.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Jade Wing blade ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now I summon Red Dragon Knight – Spear Warrior through his effect''. Red Knight called out as Spear Warrior appeared on his field, roaring at White Dragon Mask with rage.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Spear Warrior ATK Points: 2000.**

"Now I special summon Red Dragon Knight – Boxing Fighter''. Red Knight called out as an armored Red Dragon wearing Red boxing gloves appeared on his field, roaring at White Dragon Mask, seeing his master's past Duels and lost to White Dragon Mask.

 **(Red Dragon Knight – Boxing Fighter/ Level: 5/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 2500/ Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand if you control two Red Dragon Knight monsters on your field. Once per turn, you can select one Red Dragon Knight monster on the field, your opponent loses Life Points equal to half of that Red Dragon Knight's ATK Points, but that monster cannot attack this turn)**

 **"Come forth! Circuit that will rid all Poison in the world!''.** Red Knight shouted out as he raised his right hand with black lighting coming out, creating an arrowhead, with him entering the arrowhead. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 4 Monsters with Dragon in its name. Spear Warrior and Jade Wing Blade can be used as two monsters for a Link summon''.** Red Dragon Knight said as he looked down at the arrow head, with Spear Warrior and Jade Blade Wing entering the top, left, right and bottom Link Markers. **"I Link summon! Link 4! Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King!''.** Red Knight shouted out as his Dragon King appeared from the arrowhead, releasing a powerful roar of rage at White Dragon Mask, while spreading his wings and raising his sword in the air.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000.**

"I play Boxing Fighter's effect. Now you take damage equal to half of Dragon King's ATK Points!''. Red Knight called out as he explained his monster's effect, making White Dragon Mask and Azure widen their eyes, while Dragon King raised his sword and swing it down, unleashing an Sword slash attack at White Dragon Mask, who used his claws and wings to protect himself from the sword slash attack, which succeeded, but was pushed back a little from the force of the attack.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down card''. Red Knight called out as a face down card appeared on his field. "Now activate Red Dragon King – Wizard summoner's effect from my hand''. Red Knight called out as he held his right hand out, with a wizard Dragon monster appearing on his field, wielding a staff, a Wizard hat on his head, a wizard cloak and red glowing eyes.

 **(Red Dragon Knight - Wizard summoner/ Level: 2/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1100/ DEF Points: 500/ Effect: If your opponent took damage this turn, weather effect or battle damage, at the end phase you can send this card from your hand and one Red Dragon Knight monster on the field to summon a Level 7 or higher monster in your deck or hand)**

"Thanks to this card's effect, I can send him and Boxing Fighter to summon a Level 7 or Higher monster from my deck or hand. So, I release Wizard Summoner and Boxing Fighter to summon Cracking Dragon!''. Red Knight called out as his two Red Dragon Knight monsters turned into sparkles that opened a portal, which a Cracking Dragon appeared from, roaring at White Dragon Mask.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"Cracking Dragon and Dragon King. Red Knight is really going serious on the first turn''. Azure said with a narrowed eye at seeing Red Knight call out his two monsters on his first turn. White Dragon Mask turned his head to look at Revolver and Playmaker's Duel, which had Playmaker save Firewall Dragon from Revolver's Link Monster's effect. White Dragon Mask than looked back at Red Knight. "It's time to end this. Once and for all''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself as he moved his right claw to his deck.

* * *

 **Vrains Opening Song**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duelists, until the shadow dissapeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(Opening Song ends)**

* * *

"I draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he draws his card, before he looked at it, then looked at Cracking Dragon. "I'm in a tight spot here. I'm already down to 2500 Life Points and Red Knight has Cracking Dragon and Dragon King on his field. Not to mention that Cracking Dragon will lower my monster's ATK Points along with my Life Points. I'll need to take Cracking Dragon out as soon as possible''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself as he looked at his cards in his hand, thinking of what he could do to end this in one strike.

The Cards that White Dragon Mask has is White Dragon – Life Dragon, Pendulum Wyvern, and Rank Master Magic Miracle White Force, Silver Pendulum Dragon, Wind Striker and White Dragon – Light Blue Wing. "Nice. With these cards, I'm thinking of just the combo to end this in one turn''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, closing his eyes as he thought of his combo. "If I draw the right cards, I'll be able to summon my dragons''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, before his eyes shoot open with his eyes glowing even more.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 White Dragon – Life Dragon and Scale 11 White Dragon – Light Blue Wing!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held his two cards in his right claw's index and middle fingers, before he set them on the edges of his Duel Disk with the words "Pendulum'' appearing in rainbow colors across the Duel Blade.

 **(White Dragon – Wing Slasher/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Pendulum/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1300/ Pendulum Scale: 11/ Pendulum Effect: All White Dragon Monsters you control can declare a second attack if they successfully destroy an Opponent's monster and gain 100 ATK Points X the level of the destroyed monster's level/ Effect: This card can declare a second attack if it successfully destroys an opponent's monster and gain 100 ATK Points X it's level. If this card was used for a Synchro, Fusion. Link or XYZ material, the summoned monster gains this effect. This monster can attack declare a second attack if it destroys an Opponent's monster successfully and gains 100 ATK points X the destroyed monster's level)**

Life Dragon and Light Blue Wing appeared in the sky in a Blue Pillar of light with the numbers 0 under Life Dragon and 11 under Light Blue Wing, suddenly a giant version of White Dragon Mask's Pendent appeared between the two monsters. "With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon Monsters that are Level 1 all the way to 10!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right hand into the air. **"Great Dragons of White! Come forth and descend on this battle field! My White Dragons! Descend now! I Pendulum summon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as a portal appeared between his two Dragons with his giant version of his Pendulum appearing between the two monsters. Then three Lights came out of the Portal and into the sky.

" **Descend into the sky! White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon. White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern. White Dragon – Wind Striker!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as the three Lights disappeared to revel Silver Pendulum Dragon, Pendulum Wyvern and Wind Striker, who roared as they appeared. The White Dragons has formed a rivalry against the Red Dragon Knights, just like their leader against Red Knight.

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

 **White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern ATK Points: 1600.**

 **White Dragon – Wind Striker ATK Points: 1600.**

"Cracking Dragon's effect activates now. Your Dragons lose 200 ATK Points X their Levels and you take the decreased ATK Points. Wing Striker and Pendulum Wyvern are Level 4, making it 800 for each of them and Silver Dragon is level 7, making a grand total of 3000 Points of Damage. Now disappear from existence White Dragon Mask! Crack fall!''. Red Knight shouted out with rage in his eyes as his Dragon unleashed a shockwave.

"Like Hell! I activate Life Dragon's Pendulum effect! If I control White Dragon Monsters on my field, Battle damage or effect damage is negated and I gain Life Points equal to what I would have lost, along with drawing a card from my deck for every 300 Points I would have taken. Since I would have taken 3000 Life Points of Damage, I get to draw 10 cards!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his Dragon's Pendulum effect, along with Life Dragon spreading its wings that had yellow sparkles rain down on White Dragon Mask, while he drawled the top ten cards of his deck.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 2500 + 3000 = 5500. Number of cards in hand: 0 = 10.**

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 1400 = 1100.**

 **White Dragon – Pendulum Wyvern ATK Points: 1600 – 800 = 800.**

 **White Dragon – Wind Striker ATK Points: 1600 – 800 = 800.**

Red Knight granted his teeth in anger at seeing his plan fail. "I play the Spell card, **White Dragon – Pendulum Shift!''.** White Dragon Mask said as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk with the spell appearing.

 **(White Dragon – Pendulum Shift/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control two White Dragon Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zone, you can send them to the Extra Deck and select two White Dragon Pendulum monsters in your deck and set them in the Pendulum Zone)**

"With this spell, I can send Light Blue Wing and Life Dragon to the Pendulum Zone and set two different Pendulum monsters in my deck to the Pendulum Zone. I set Purple Venom and White Dragon – Wing Slasher in the Pendulum Zone!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his spell's effect, while sending Light Blue Wing and Life Dragon to the Extra Deck, while adding Purple Venom Dragon and Wing Slasher from his deck to the Pendulum Zone. Light Blue Wings and Life Dragon disappeared and Purple Venom Dragon and Wing Slasher appeared in the Pillars of Light, with the number 3 under Purple Venom Dragon and 11 under Wing Slasher.

"Now I overlay my Level 4 Wind Striker and Pendulum Wyvern!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held his hand into the air, with his two Dragons turning into 2 bright lights that descended into the air, before a black portal appeared on the ground with the lights going in. **"Dragon with the colors of White and Black! Come forth and descend to strike down our enemies! I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask chanted as his Xyz Dragon appeared on his field, roaring as two overlay units was around him.

 **White Dragon – Black XYZ Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

 **(White Dragon- Black XYZ Dragon/ Rank:4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/ Type: Dragon/ XYZ/ Effect/ Requirements: Two Level 4 monsters/ Effect: When this card Battles, your opponent cannot activate Monster effects. If your Opponent Controls a Rank, Link 3 or higher or Level 5 monster or higher, you can detach all overlay units and the targeted Monster loses its ATK points and this card gains the amount that monster lost.)**

"Now with my new set Pendulum Dragons, I pendulum summon again!''. White Dragon Mask called as he held his right hand into the air, as a new portal appeared between his two monsters, before two lights came out. "Descend into the Sky! White Dragon – Trick Claw and White Dragon – Different Dimension!''. White Dragon Mask called out as the two lights disappeared to revel Trick claw and Different Dimension Wing, who were also a little bigger as well.

 **White Dragon – Trick Claw ATK Points: 1000.**

 **White Dragon – Different Dimension ATK Points: 1700.**

"Now I play the spell card, **White Dragon – Twin Dimension Link!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted one of his new spell cards into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(White Dragon – Twin Dimension Link/ Type: Spell/ If you control two or more White Dragon monsters in your normal monster Zone and two or more face up Pendulum White Dragon monsters in your extra deck, you can return them to the deck to use them for a Link summon of a White Dragon Link Monster)**

"With this spell's effect, I can send Life Dragon, Light Blue Wing, Trick Claw and Different Dimension Wing to my deck for a Link summon!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his spell's effect, while Life Dragon and Light Blue Wings appeared in Spirit form, next to Trick Claw and Different Dimension Wing. **"Appear! Circuit that Brings Light to Darkness!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he raised his right claw into the air, with Blue Lighting coming out, creating an Arrowhead in the sky. White Dragon Mask, Life Dragon, Light Blue Wings, Trick Claw and Different Dimension Wing flied into the sky, entering the arrowhead into a White and Blue World. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 4 White Dragon Monsters! I set Light Blue Wing, Life Dragon, Trick Claw and Different Dimension Wing on the Link Markers!"'.** White Dragon Mask called out as he looked down at the arrowhead, before his four dragons flew into the Top, Bottom, Left and Right Link Markers that glowed red.

" **Circuit Combined! I Link Summon! Link 4! White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out with his wings spread open and tail hanging out, before he existed the arrowhead with his ace monster, Blue Link Dragon appearing next to him.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King roared in rage at Blue Link Dragon, who surprisingly ignored Dragon King and looked at Firewall Dragon, who looked back at him. Both Dragons nodded to each other, before they turned and glared at their opponents. "I knew it. Blue Link Dragon and Firewall Dragon know each other''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, noticing Blue Link Dragon looking at Firewall Dragon. White Dragon Mask then got his attention back to the Duel. "I normal summon White Dragon – Skylight!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he finally normal summoned, with Skylight appearing on his field, a little bigger as well.

 **(White Dragon - Skylight (LV3 1400 ATK 1000 DEF) Light/Dragon/Effect/Tuner**

 **Effect: When this card is normal summoned, special summon one White Dragon monster from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, draw one card. You can only use each effect of this card once per turn.)**

"I play his effect! When his Normal summoned, I can special summon another White Dragon Monster from my hand. And his name is White Dragon – Vanguard!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, while holding Vanguard in his right-claw's index and middle fingers, before he placed it on his Duel Blade with Vanguard appearing on his field, a little bigger as well.

 **(S1 White Dragon - Vanguard (LV4 ATK 800 Def 2000) Light/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: The first time a monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect it is not destroyed.**

 **Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, draw one card.)**

" **Now Skylight gives Vanguard a Tune up!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw in the air, with Vanguard taking to the air, with Skylight turning into 3 Green Rings that went around Vanguard, who turned orange before he turned into 4 stars. **""Dragon with colors of White and Green! Descend and strike down our enemies at the speed of light with your Wings!"** White Dragon Mask shouted as a beam consumed the 3 rings and the 4 lights. **"Let's Rev It up! Level 7! White Dragon - Green Synchro Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask shouted as Green Synchro Dragon appeared from the beam and flied next to his brothers, roaring as he spread his beautiful wings.

 **White Dragon – Green Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

All four of White Dragon Mask's Dragons roared as they created a powerful shockwave, forcing Red Knight to get blown off his feet and onto the ground. "Now I play White Dragon Fusion!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field. "With this Spell card's power, I send White Dragon – Zenith and White Dragon – Lancer to Fusion summon!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his spell's effect, while Lancer and Zenith appeared on his field, before a purple portal appeared and sucked them up. **"Dragon with the Colors of White and Purple! Descend and incinerate our enemies! I Fusion Summon! Level 8! White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask chanted out as his Fusion Dragon appeared on his field, roaring with great power, which the other White Dragons joining their brother.

 **(White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: 8/ ATK points: 2800/ DEF points: 2500/ Type: Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect/ Requirements: Two White Dragon monsters/ Effect: When this Card is Fusion summoned, Your opponent's monsters, Spells, Trap cards effect in negated. Once per turn, if your Opponent controls a monster(s) that was special summoned, White Dragon- Purple Fusion Dragon gains ATK points equal to the special summoned monster(s) and the Special summon monster(s) lose all their ATK points, until the End Phase. When this Card is destroyed by Battle or card effects, all monsters your opponent controls are destroyed and your opponent loses 500 life points for each monster destroyed by this effect.)**

"From my hand, I activate Master Rank Magic Miracle White Force from my hand!" White Dragon Mask shouted as he played his spell card.

 **(Rank Master Magic Miracle White Force**

 **Choose one White Dragon Xyz Monster on the field then from your extra deck special summon one White Dragon Xyz monster that is at least 1 Rank greater or lesser then the selected monster (material attached to selected White Dragon Xyz Monster is attached along with said monster to the special summoned monster which is then treated as an Xyz Summon) apply the following effects proportional to the amount Life Points you currently have when you activate this card:**

 **If your life points are 1000 or less negate all effects that have the words cannot be targeted by card effects listed:**

 **If your Life Points are 500 or less negate any effects on the field, graveyard, extra deck, and hand:**

 **If your Life Points are 100 or less apply the other effects and special summon another Xyz monster that is also at least one rank higher or lower than the selected White Dragon Xyz Monster and select monsters from the graveyard and or extra deck to then attach to the newly summoned monster.)**

"This card allows me to choose one White Dragon Xyz monster on my field, and allow it to go up one Rank!" White Dragon Mask explained his spell's effect, shocking Red Knight about Xyz monster's rank going up. "But the only Xyz dragon on your field is...!" Red Knight gasp in realization, until his opponent finishes his statement. "That's right! I choose my White Dragon - Black XYZ Dragon on my field!" White Dragon Mask declared as Black XYZ Dragon glowed and went up to a portal in the sky.

 **"Dragon with colors of white as light and black as darkness! Come forth and strike down all who oppose you with your new-found fangs of pure darkness!"** White Dragon Mask chanted as a new Dragon could he shine in the White and Black Lightning.

A card slotted out of White Dragon Mask's Extra deck and White Dragon Mask grabbed it. White Dragon Mask slammed the card on his Duel Blade before he held his right arm to the air. **"Rank Up XYZ Change! Rank 5! White Dragon - Black Chaos XYZ Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask shouted as the black and white lightning disappeared to reveal White Dragon - Black Chaos XYZ Dragon, who let loose a powerful roar and a shockwave, causing Red Knight to shield himself from the shockwave.

 **White Dragon - Black Chaos XYZ Dragon ATK Points: 3000**

 **(White Dragon - Black Chaos XYZ Dragon**

 **Rank: 5/ATK Points: 3000/ DEF Points: 2500/Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ XYZ/ Effect.**

 **When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate monster effects.**

 **During either player's turn, you can detach an overlay unit from this card and target a monster your opponent controls, it's attack becomes zero and its effects are negated gain ATK Points equal to the ATK Points the opponent's monster lost and Gain Life Points equal to the ATK Points lost and special summon a Monster from your graveyard with ATK Points equal to the same ATK Points that the Opponent's Monster lost.**

Red Knight let his arm down and looked in shock about the Xyz Dragon gaining a new form. "Rank Up... Xyz Change?" Red Knight muttered to himself in shock at seeing Black Chaos Xyz Dragon. "But that's not all." White Dragon Mask said, causing Red Knight to look at him in wonder. "Now by releasing my White Dragon - Silver Pendulum Dragon, I can summon his evolve form!" White Dragon Mask shouted out, shocking Red Knight even more. "Evolve... your dragon?!" Red Knight replied in shock, not expecting his opponent to do this move with his dragon. Silver Pendulum Dragon then glowed silver, before he was covered in silver energy that surrounded him.

 **"Dragon with new Silver Eyes of great power. Show your strength and destroy any evil that tries to harm the innocent! Come forth! White Dragon - Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask chanted as he slammed the card on his Duel Blade, with the silver energy covering Silver Pendulum Dragon to disappear to reveal White Dragon - Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon. Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon unleashed a powerful roar and shockwave, causing Red Knight to shield himself again from the shockwave made.

 **(White Dragon – Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon/ Level: 8/ Attribute: Light/ ATK Points: 3000/ DEF Points: 2500/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ Scale: 10/ Pendulum Effect: All White Dragon monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle or Card effects once this turn. All White Dragons can deal Piercing damage and gain 300 ATK Points for every Monster your Opponent controls. / Effect: You can special summon this card by releasing White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects (Spell, Trap and Monster effects) This card can deal piercing damage and gain 300 ATK Points for every monster this card destroys in battle)**

 **White Dragon - Silver Lancer Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 3000**

Red Knight is in shock yet again about seeing another evolved dragon on his opponent's field. "I also play the spell card, White Dragon - Unity Fusion!" White Dragon Mask shouted as he played his spell card, shocking Red Knight again.

 **(White Dragon - Unity Fusion**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

 **During either player's Battle Phase: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck to the field by banishing "White Dragon" monsters from the field, deck, or graveyard.)**

"This card allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by banishing White Dragon monsters on my field, deck, or graveyard!" White Dragon Mask explained to his opponent, shocking Red Knight even more. "What?! Fusing monsters by banishing them?!" Red Knight exclaimed, not getting even more worry by the second. "I fuse my White Dragon - Purple Fusion Dragon and a White Dragon monster from my graveyard." White Dragon Mask said as a Purple Vortex appeared behind White Dragon Mask and his fusion material monsters, which are SkyLight and Purple Fusion Dragon.

 **"Dragon with the colors of White as Light and Purple as Venom! Descend and show your Venomous Power! I Fusion Summon! Level 10! White Dragon - Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask chanted as Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon appeared out of the portal, flying high into the air and let loose a powerful roar and shockwave. This cause Red Knight to shield himself from another shockwave sent to him. Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon then flew next to his brothers on the field, growling at Red Knight.

 **White Dragon - Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon ATK Points: 3300**

 **(White Dragon - Purple Venomous Fusion Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect**

 **1 "White Dragon" monster + "White Dragon - Purple Fusion Dragon"**

 **When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spells, traps, or monster effects. When this card is Fusion Summoned: all your opponent's card effects are negated and all face down spell or trap cards on your opponent's field is destroyed. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls on the field that was summoned from the Extra deck: Reduce that monster's ATK to 0, This card gains half of the reduced monster' ATK Points, gain life points equal to the ATK Points that monster lost, and Special Summon 1 "White Dragon" monster from your graveyard or Remove from play zone equal or lower to the original ATK of the targeted monster. If this card is destroyed in battle: You can destroy as many monsters on your opponent's side of the field if possible, and they lose Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters.**

 **ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500)**

Red Knight is even more shock and terrified upon seeing the next evolved dragon, which look terrifying and powerful in appearance. "Impossible... just how powerful is White Dragon Mask?" Red Knight asked in shock about his powerful opponent. Even Azure's eye was widen in shock at seeing the three Dragon's powered up forms. "Now I special summon **White Dragon – Synchro Wing** from my hand!"'. White Dragon Mask said as he held the last card in his hand and placed it on his Duel Blade, with a small White Dragon that is the same size as Bitron appeared on his field, white skin, small Crescent Moon shaped wings and glowing Green eyes.

 **(White Dragon – Synchro Wing/ Level: One/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK Points: 300/ DEF Points: 0000/ Effect: This card can only be used as a Synchro, Xyz, Fusion or Link Material for a White Dragon monster. If you control a White Dragon Synchro monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by battle)**

"Now Level 1 Synchro Wing gives Green Synchro a Tune up!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw out, with Green Synchro taking to the air, with Synchro Wing turning into a Green Ring that Green Synchro flew into, turning orange as he turned into 7 Lights. **"Dragon with the colors of White as Light and Green as an Emerald! Come forth to show the radiance light of your new Wings!''.** White Dragon Mask chanted as a bright beam appeared that consumed the Lights and ring. **"Descend! Level 8! White Dragon – Green Emerald Synchro Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as from the beam, appeared White Dragon Mask's evolved green emerald Dragon, roaring as he appeared, with his Dragon brothers joining him.

 **(White Dragon - Green Emerald Synchro Dragon**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 8**

 **Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect**

 **1 "White Dragon" tuner + "White Dragon - Green Synchro Dragon"**

 **When this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate spells or trap cards. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can select one Extra Deck monster your opponent controls, that monster loses all Its ATK Points and this card gain the ATK of the selected monster and you gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the selected monster and you can also special summon 1 "White Dragon" monster from your graveyard with ATK equal to or less than the destroyed monster's ATK this turn. (This Effect is a quick Effect)**

 **ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)**

Red Knight stared at the powerful dragons in shock and fear at seeing the powerful beasts, while Azure's eye was even more widen at seeing the Synchro evolved dragon. "Now Red Knight, prepared to face my..." White Dragon Mask said to his opponent, until he, Azure, and Red Knight heard a voice that interrupted their duel. "I won't lose. I have three reasons why I must defeat you!" The voice said, as White Dragon Mask and Azure looked to see the voice came from Playmaker on the other side. "Huh? /Playmaker?" White Dragon Mask and Azure asked in wonder. Why did Playmaker say three reasons for defeating Revolver? Even Revolver was wondering about Playmaker's reasons.

"#1: I'll defeat you and uncover the truth about what happened ten years ago!" Playmaker explained to Revolver, along with surprising White Dragon Mask and Azure about his declaration. "So, Playmaker's past is from ten years ago?" White Dragon Mask asked in wonder, now knowing a little more of Playmaker's past. "Must be very important for Playmaker." Azure stated, also in wonder. "#2: I'll regain the time that I lost!" Playmaker explained his second reason, surprising White Dragon Mask and Azure even more. But the last reason will be the most shocking of all for our duo. "#3: I'll save my friend who saved me!" Playmaker explained with narrowed eyes at the last part. This shocked White Dragon Mask and Azure, along with Revolver, about what he said just now.

"What?!" Both White Dragon Mask and Azure shouted in shock. "Playmaker had a friend that saved him?!" White Dragon Mask questioned in shock about this information. "Makes us wonder what really happened ten years ago for Playmaker?" Azure asked with a narrow eye in suspicion. "Ten years ago... Three things... You're the one from that incident ten years ago?" Revolver question, surprise upon learning this from his opponent. This didn't go unnoticed by White Dragon Mask and Azure as well. "Huh? Looks like Revolver is also starting to lose focus." Azure said, along with White Dragon Mask looking at the leader. "This could also mean one thing... Does he also know about what happen ten years ago?" White Dragon Mask asked, with both him and Azure thinking of the possible idea about what happen ten year ago from Playmaker and Revolver.

White Dragon Mask then turned his attention back at Red Knight. "Time to finish this!''. White Dragon Mask said as he was ready to end this once and for all. "Dragon King's effect lets him gain your Chaos and Lancer Dragon's ATK Points since they are in the Link Markers!". Red Knight reminded his opponent, expecting to see his Dragon power up, but was surprised when it didn't.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000.**

"Why won't my monster's ATK Points go up!''. Red Knight said in shock at seeing his Dragon won't power up. "Thanks to my Fusion Dragon, your Dragon King's effect is negated when he was summoned''. White Dragon Mask said as he told Red Knight why his monster won't power up, making Red Knight Grant his teeth in anger. "Also, don't forget that Blue Link Gains 500 ATK Points for every Dragon type monster in his Link Markers. Chaos, Venomous and Emerald Dragon are in his Link Markers, so he gains 1500 ATK Points!''. Azure reminded about Blue Link Dragon's effect, while Blue Link Spread his wings open, absorbing Green, Black and Purple energy in its Wings.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 1500 = 4000.**

"Now I activate Green Emerald Dragon's effect. I can target one Extra Deck monster on your field, that monster loses its ATK Points and Emerald Dragons gains the lost ATK Points and I gain Life Points equal to the amount he gains. **Radiant Shining Power Drain!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Green Emerald Dragon's Wings shined, before they shoot out Shining energy upon Dragon King, forcing him to his knees, while red energy came out and into Green Synchro Dragon's wings that created Green sparkles that rained down on White Dragon Mask, increasing his Life Points.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 5500 + 3000 = 8500.**

 **White Dragon – Green Emerald Synchro Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 3000 = 6000.**

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000 – 3000 = 0000.**

Red Knight took a step back in fear at seeing his ace monster's ATK Points get reduced to 0000. "This is payback for what you did to Azure's friends and for Blue Angel. Blue Link Dragon Attacks Dragon King! **Blue Draconic Blast!''.** White Dragon Mask shouted out as Blue Link Dragon gathered Blue Energy in its mouth, before he unleashed a Blue Dragon Blast attack at Dragon King, striking him on the chest, before he exploded in Blue energy. **"AHHHHHH!''.** Red Knight shouted out as he was forced off his feet from the attack and onto the ground, knocked out. **(4000 – 0000 = 4000)**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000 – 4000 = 0000.**

The shield soon disappeared, with Red Knight slowly starting to wake up, struggling a bit from the ground. "Now, hand over the removal program for Blue Angel, now!" White Dragon Mask shouted, his voice raised a bit with impatient. "I'll eat your data!" Azure shouted out as his eye glowed as he got out to assume his White Dragon monster form. Azure then rush towards Red Knight, who gasp in fear as he moved back, only to lose his right arm to Azure by biting it off.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Red Knight screamed in pain as he lost his arm to Azure, with his left arm trying on his wounded, digital arm. "That was for my friends you hunted down!" Azure cried angrily, as Red Knight gritted his teeth, until he notices his leader about to eaten by Ignis. "Revolver!" Red Knight shouted as he went towards, however he was too late and Ignis eat Revolver's arm. "Red Knight!" Revolver shouted as he noticed his comrade's condition, then gritted his teeth. "We'll eat up everything!" Ignis and Azure said together, as they narrow both their eyes at the Knights of Hanoi. They soon went towards them to eat them, until a lightning bolt appear, making Ignis and Azure scream in pain. "What?" Playmaker and White Dragon Mask exclaimed in surprise at the lightning appearing out of nowhere.

"Father!" Revolver shouted in surprise about who sent the lightning. Soon a green beam appeared around Revolver and Red Knight, sending them upwards to escape. "Interference from the outside." Playmaker stated as he and White Dragon Mask shield themselves. "Ai! Return!" Playmaker said to Ignis, telling him to come back. "You too, Azure!" White Dragon Mask said to his partner, as Ignis and Azure return back to them in their Duel disks. "Darn! / Very well!" Ignis and Azure said to their partners as they fully returned. "Hey! Trying to escape?" Ignis shouted at the knights retreating form with a narrowed eye. "Not to mention not giving the removal program like you promise?!" Azure cried with a narrow eye, thinking that his enemies were not gonna keep their promises.

"We keep our promises. Take it!" Revolver said as he sent something into White Dragon Mask's duel disk. "It's the removal program." Revolver said as White Dragon Mask looked from his duel disk about a card sent to him. "Playmaker! / White Dragon Mask!" Revolver and Red Knight said together, getting both our heroes to look at them. "The wind didn't blow for us today." Revolver said as he and Red Knight stared at them. "But as long as you have those AI's, these duels were only the start." Red Knight said angrily, more at White Dragon Mask with anger. "We will meet again." Revolver finished as he and Red Knight disappeared from view.

"Aww, they escaped! We were so close!" Ignis whined in annoyance at missing a chance to eat Revolver or Red Knight. "But at least they kept their word about the removal program." Azure stated as he guessed the Knights of Hanoi have honor. "Revolver.../Red Knight..." Playmaker and White Dragon Mask said to their opponents as they left the Data Storm to heal Blue Angel. Much later, White Dragon Mask had his left hand in front of Blue Angel, sending data of the removal program into her. Playmaker, Akira, Ghost Girl, Purple Night, and Lunalight Dancer were watching the process happen. Blue Angel opened her eyes and smiled upon seeing White Dragon Mask, who smiled back at her.

"Aoi!" Akira said in happiness, glad to see his sister recover. "Brother!" Blue Angel said as she saw him, then got up and gave him a hug, which he returns. Akira was glad to see his sister alive and well, then looked at White Dragon Mask. "Thank you." Akira said to White Dragon Mask, who nodded his head at Akira. "Let's go." White Dragon Mask said to Playmaker, Purple Night, and Lunalight Dancer, who nod in understanding as they all logged out from Link VRAINS into the real world.

 **(In the real world)**

After the duel with Revolver and Red Knight, Ash, Lulu, Saya, Yusaku, Kusanagi, even Celina, and the Ignis AIs were in the van. Celina hasn't changed much in the 2 years. She was still very beautiful, her hair let lose, wearing a White open jacket over a Pink shirt, White skirt, long Black socks and purple high heels.

Right now, Yusaku and Kusanagi were looking at Celina and Lulu, surprise and stun about them having similar faces, while Celina was returning a hug Saya gave her. "Why do you have the same face as Lulu?" Yusaku asked, as he don't know about them being counterparts. "Are you sisters or something?" Kusanagi askes in wonder, thinking Celina and Lulu are sisters. "You could say that." Celina replied, getting nods of understanding from the hackers.

Ash is watching Aoi wake up on a monitor, smiling a bit, glad that she is alright. 'I'm glad Aoi is alright, but I should stay away from her to keep her safe from harm.' Ash thought about what was the best choice for Aoi. "Anyway, I'm almost done analyzing Ai's data." Kusanagi explained as he typed away on the screen from the data taken by Ignis from Revolver and Red Knight. "Did you learn anything?" Yusaku asked his fellow hacker if he learned anything. "I'm also curious about what Revolver and Red Knight said." Ash said as they all thought back about what they learn during the duel.

"AI with free will..." Yusaku muttered in deep thought about the origin of Ignis. "That's right. Revolver and Red Knight said that free will equals life." Ash finished about how the Ignis were born in the network. "That means that these things are alive." Yusaku stated about the Ignis as he looked at his Duel Disk. "That's why the Knights of Hanoi desperately want them." Lulu explained as everyone looked at the AI's in the duel disk, eyes not open. "But how can we prove their alive?" Kusanagi questioned in wonder, with everyone else thinking the same thing. "It's not like they have beating hearts." Kusanagi stated about the Ignis. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ignis voice said, causing everyone to look at the them, seeing them all awake.

"We're discussing whether you're all alive or not." Kusanagi said to the gathered Ignis. "Oh, I get it. So that's what Revolver was talking about while I was asleep." Ignis said as he looked at them. "Not to mention they mentioned me, Raven, Carla, and three other Ignis that were very special as well." Azure said, remembering about the conversation during the duel. "Of course, we're alive!" Carla said angrily, narrowing her eye at the group, feeling insulted by the hackers. "We can do this." Raven said as all the Ignis moved their eyes around their respective duel disk. "Prove it." Yusaku said, confusing the AIs. "Prove what?" Azure asked in confusion at what Yusaku said. "Prove that you guys are alive." Ash said to his partner, wishing to see if he was really alive. "You'll learn soon enough." Ignis said as he looked at the screen, showing a fuzzy image.

"What's this?" Yusaku asked about the fuzzy screen. "Is it image data?" Kusanagi asked in wonder about what is going on. "Looks like someone on the screen, judging from the outline." Ash stated as he could make out some of the image. "This program is incomprehensible. It can't be entirely analyzed." Kusanagi said as the image is still fuzzy. "That's because- Do you want me to tell you? I've already finished analyzing it." Ignis stated snakingly, getting everyone to look at him. "Don't be arrogant. Or I will disassemble your program." Yusaku threatened his partner to not play games.

"I have to agree with them. Don't be arrogant, Ignis." Azure said sternly to his friend. "Now now. Don't be impatient. I don't know if I should show it to humans..." Ignis said, until Celina and Carla cut him off. "Just show us right now!" Celina and Carla said angrily, annoyed at Ignis's ego showing, scaring Ignis. "Okay okay. Ruin my fun, why don't you." Ignis muttered, then looks at everyone, even his friends. "But you're special. You should thank me!" Ignis said as his eye disappeared and glowed, causing everyone to gasp in wonder at the mysterious light.

Suddenly, coming started to come out of Yusaku's duel disk. First, an arm came out, then another came out, until a whole body started to show from the duel disk. Everyone watch in shock about what will come out, until it showed a full body. "Ta daa!" Ignis voice is heard from the body revealed with his arms raised. "How's this! This is my true form!" Ignis cheered as everyone just stared at Ignis, some with deadpanned expressions on their faces.

The other Ignis, upon seeing Ignis, were surprise to see Ignis in his old body. "Ignis! How did you get your body back?!" Azure asked in surprise, but also glad to see his friend's old form again. "I retrieved my body's program from the Knights of Hanoi!" Ignis explained to his friend on how he got his body back. "Which reminds me, I also manage to retrieve your body program as well!" Ignis said to Azure, getting his full attention. "You did?!" Azure asked in surprise and excitement, glad to also have his old body back. "Indeed! Now here you go!" Ignis said as he sent some form of data to his friend from his left hand, causing his eye to also disappeared, and the duel disk to glow.

Just like Ignis, the same process happens again, with everyone gasping for Azure this time. Coming out of the duel disk is some kind of white dragon that looks like Stardust, with glowing white energy coming from its wings, until a familiar voice is heard. "Ah! It's great to have my body back!" Azure exclaimed happily, spreading his wings and claws to stretch them. "That's great and all, but me and Raven still don't have our bodies!" Carla cried in anger at not having her body back. "She's right. Our bodies are still missing." Raven said sadly, until Azure looked at both of them. "Actually, I manage to get your body programs from Red Knight during the duel." Azure said, getting surprise look from Raven and Carla. "You did?!" Carla asked, her anger now gone. "Is that true?!" Raven asked in wonder, getting excited about having her body back. "Yes, now here you go!" Azure said as he sent the data to Raven and Carla, and like before, their eyes disappeared and replaced with a glow from their respective duel disk.

This time, everyone is gasping for Raven and Carla this time, until they came out with their bodies. Raven is a bird woman like united Nightingale, only purple, while Carla look like a cat woman similar to Cat Dancer, with a tail as well. "Look at me! I have my body again!" Raven cried in happiness. "Well, it's good to see my old self again." Carla said as she checked out her old body. Everyone just stared, and notice something that all the Ignis have at the moment. "They look so... small." Celina deadpanned about seeing the Ignis in their true form. "At least they have their bodies again." Ash said, glad to see the Ignis in their old bodies. "They look so cute." Saya said happily, glad to see the Ignis in their tiny forms.

"Well, at least someone thinks of us as cute." Ignis said as he like the compliment given to them by Saya. "I'm invincible and powerful!" Ignis boasted as his fellow Ignis just deadpanned at their friend's ego. "Even in his old body, he still got his big ego." Carla deadpanned with a sweat drop. "At least he doesn't have a bigger body." Raven also deadpanned at that possibility. "Agree." Azure deadpanned with a sweat drop as well. Saya then suddenly pouted, getting everyone to look at her. "Saya, what's wrong?" Lulu asked her daughter, wondering what's wrong. "All of you get to do the fun stuff like in Link VRAINS." Saya said, getting the others more confuse. "Huh?" Everyone asked as some tilted their heads about what Saya said.

"What are you talking about Saya?" Ash asked his daughter in wonder at what she means. Saya then surprisingly smiled at everyone, closing her eyes in happiness. "Tomorrow, I want to go into Link VRAINS!" Saya declared, causing everyone to react in shock about what Saya said to them. "What?!" Everyone shouted in shock, along with the Ignis's having their eyes popped out of their heads in shock about what the little girl wanted to do tomorrow.

* * *

 **(In the spirit world)**

In a White mountain in the spirit world, Blue Link Dragon is training. He wasn't training to destroy anything, but was trying to evolve like how his Dragon brothers did. Blue Link Dragon had an aura of blue around as he tried his hardest to evolve. However, the Blue Aura disappeared as Blue Link collapsed to his knees. **"Not yet! I can still keep going!''** Blue Link roared out as he stood up again, flares a Blue aura around him as he continued to try to evolve.

However, unknowingly to Blue Link Dragon, he was being watched by Novaforce Stardust Dragon from the sky. **"Blue Link really wishes to evolve. His spirit to not give up, will someday allow him to evolve''.** Novaforce Stardust dragon said as he continued to watch Blue Link Dragon, remembering how Silver, Black, Purple and Green dragon had trouble evolving to their evolved forms.

Stardust continued to watch Blue Link Dragon train, thinking he has found a worry successor.

* * *

 **Ending Song**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu, Saya and Celina walking besides each other near a building, with Celina and Lulu holding Saya's hands.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colorful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu, Saya and Celina standing by each other holding hands with Carla and Raven seating on Lulu and Celina's shoulders, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **And done! Sorry the duel was one sided, but I want White Dragon Mask to show the difference in skills at Red Knight, which makes Red Knight train hard to defeat White Dragon Mask. Next Chapter is where Saya goes to Link Vrains, gets her own Duel Hover roard, Duels and gets her own AI, which is the daughter of Azure and Purple Night.**

 **See ya next time! Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Did you miss me! Sorry for the wait, but I had stuff to do and playing World of Warcraft again. Now for some questions answered.**

 **Fanfic Meister: You'll see Ghost Girl soon, but this chapter has many surprises.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.**

 **Vakama01: Once Again Thanks for the help.**

 **That's all the questions for this chapter. Now this chapter has many surprises, by the way could you get some friends to read this because they're were not many reviews last chapter. Also I still need help with my World of Warcraft story, but for now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Saya's first time in Link Vrains, known as Pink Dragon Mask.**

It has been a day since White Dragon Mask and Playmaker's Duel against Revolver and Red Knight, along with the AIs getting their bodies back. Today however, was a day off to calm down and relax. Ash, Yusaku, Kusanagi and Lulu were hanging outside, with Ash and Yusaku eating hot dogs of their own, while working on Dueling Strategies, while Lulu was helping Kusanagi cook Hot Dogs in his food stand.

"Huh? There's a food stand here?" Ema asked, arriving at the hot dog van to eat, after working on her investigation. "Welcome." Kusanagi greeted, cooking hot dogs, with Lulu helping out as well, with her, Yusaku and Ash wearing their school clothes. "Coffee and two chili dogs please." Ema said as she places her order down at what she wants. "Certainly." Kusanagi replied to Ema with a smile, then turned to Lulu. "Lulu, get coffee for our customer." Kusanagi said to the girl helping out, asking her to make some coffee. "Right." Lulu replied as she went to start making the coffee for Ema with a smile. Also at the stand sitting at a bench are Yusaku and Ash, with both of them eating a hot dog, talking about strategies for Duelling, with Ash's Duel Disk in his Jacket pocket with Azure in the Duel Disk?

"Since you have a food stand here..." Ema said, unaware that Yusaku and Ash were listening in on the conversation, while turning their heads to look at Ema. "... Does that mean you're a fan of charisma duellists?" Ema asked Kusanagi if he was a fan of charisma D. "Of course. Playmaker and White Dragon Mask are the talk of the day." Kusanagi replied as he continued cooking hot dogs. "Playmaker and White Dragon Mask..." Ema said, with Yusaku and Ash paying close attention to what Ema thinks of them. "The two mysterious duelist that suddenly showed up." Ema said, while closing her eyes. "They are certainly charming. They even save Link VRAINS." Ema stated, as Yusaku and Ash ate their hot dogs as they listen in on the conversation.

"Which one are you a fan of?" Kusanagi asked about who she likes the best out of the two. "Both of them, I think." Ema replied to Kusanagi, liking them both, just as Lulu arrived with the coffee in her hands. "Here you go, miss." Lulu said as she place the coffee in front of her. "Well now, who might you be?" Ema asked, now getting a good look at Lulu and how beautiful she is. "My name is Lulu." Lulu said to Ema with a smile, smiling at her. "Lulu... that's a nice name. Do you also like charisma duellists as well?" Ema asked the girl if she liked charisma Duellists, also liking Lulu's name. "I do especially White Dragon Mask and Purple Night." Lulu replied with a smile, getting the attention of Ema. "Oh? You're a fan of White Dragon Mask and Purple Night?" Ema asked, with Lulu nodding her head. "That's nice, but I also want to battle them and Playmaker someday." Ema said, surprising Lulu at her answer. "Here you go." Kusanagi said as he handed Ema a bag of her food order.

"Are you a duellist too?" Lulu asked in wonder if Ema is a Duelist. "Yeah. I'll come again if it's delicious." Ema replied as she left with her food and coffee. "Someone like her goes into Link VRAINS?" Kusanagi questioned as they watch Ema leave. "You can judge a book by its cover." Kusanagi finished, as Lulu looked at him in understanding. Kusanagi yawned as Yusaku and Ash went into the van to talk about recent events as the food stand closes for today. Ash, Lulu, Yusaku, and Kusanagi were in the van, talking about Ai being left at home, along with what Revolver and Red Knight said to the group upon learning about the Ignis having free will. Yusaku is worried about what will happen next, until Kusanagi looked around notice something missing. Or rather some people.

"Where are Saya and Celina?" Kusanagi asked in wonder, wondering where Saya and Celina are. "They already logged into Link VRAINS." Ash replied to Kusanagi, telling him that his girlfriend and daughter already went to Link VRAINS, getting Kusanagi to worry about that idea. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take Saya into Link VRAINS?" Kusanagi asked, not liking the idea of a small child being in a dangerous place like Link Vrains. "Saya may be young, but she is an incredible duellist." Lulu said, having faith in her daughter's skills and that she can take care of herself. "Besides, Celina will be with her." Ash reassured, getting a nod of understanding from Kusanagi.

* * *

 **Vrains Opening Song**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to AoiZaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duelists, until the shadow dissapeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(In Link VRAINS)**

* * *

In Link VRAINS, Saya and Celina, who were in their duel avatars, Pink Dragon Mask and Lunalight Dancer, were walking around Link VRAINS. Pink Dragon Mask looked like White Dragon Mask, only pink, Pink Claws, Pink Tail, long Pink Hair and a Pink Dragon Mask. Everyone was also staring at them, with the guys having heart shape eyes upon seeing Lunalight Dancer in awe at her beauty. Even the other people were in awe at the sight of Lunalight Dancer, with some girls a little jealous at her beauty. Lunalight just ignored them, sticking close to Pink Dragon Mask, along with having Carla with her as well.

As Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask kept walking around Link VRAINS, enjoying their time together, a black-suited person with red hair, green eyes, light skin, wearing black shoes walked up to them. He soon reaches the two, getting a bit too close to Lunalight Dancer for the matter. He was basically in front of her. "Hey baby, names Sharp Eyes. What's your name?" Sharp Eyes flirted to Lunalight Dancer with lust in his eyes, but Lunalight Dancer just ignored him and kept focusing on Saya. This got Sharp Eyes to get a little mad, and tried again. "Hey beautiful, are you there?" Sharp Eyes asked sternly with a forced smile, hoping to get her attention. But as usual, Lunalight Dancer just ignored him and walked with Pink Dragon Mask, holding her right claw with her left hand. This got on Sharp Eyes nerves, getting steaming mad, and he finally snapped.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking!" Sharp Eyes shouted out, getting everyone's attention, until Pink Dragon Mask looked at Sharp Eyes with an angry face. "Leave my mommy alone, you big meanie!" Pink Dragon Mask cried to Sharp Eyes, getting everyone to gasp in shock about what they heard. Lunalight Dancer had her child with her?! And she is really her daughter?! This got everyone to talk about what they learn just now about Lunalight Dancer having a daughter. The Boys went to their knees and kept pounding the ground, crying a waterfall, while the girls were jealous at Lunalight Dancer even more. Sharp Eyes, during all the confusion, decided to use this to his advantage. "So, the little girl wants to protect her mother, huh? Then why don't you duel me?" Sharp Eyes said as he pointed at Pink Dragon Mask with a smirk, getting everyone to gasp in shock upon someone dueling a little girl to a Duel.

Pink Dragon Mask, despite the situation, look at Sharp Eyes calmly, until she smiled at him. "Okay!" Pink Dragon Mask said with happiness and a smile, shocking people yet again. Pink Dragon Mask then turned towards Lunalight Dancer, who looked her. "Mommy, can I duel this guy for you?" Pink Dragon Mask asked her mother innocently, and Lunalight Dancer smiled at her daughter. "Very well. Just try your best and have fun." Lunalight Dancer encouraged her daughter, okay with her dueling. This made Pink Dragon Mask happy, now getting to have fun in Link VRAINS like everyone else.

Much later, Pink Dragon Mask and Sharp Eyes were on duel boards, on the Data Stream, getting already for speed duel. Sharp Eyes Duel Hover board was Black, while Pink Dragon Mask's Duel Hover board was Pink. "Get ready to lose!" Sharp Eyes shouted at his opponent, ready to beat this easily target and use her to get Lunalight Dancer. "The only one that's about to lose is you, meanie!" Pink Dragon Mask replied with her Duel Disk like her mother's Duel Disk, only pink, causing Sharp Eyes to grit his teeth in annoyance. **"Speed Duel!"** Pink Dragon Mask and Sharp Eyes shouted as the Speed Duel begins.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000**

 **Sharp Eyes Life Points: 4000**

"The first move is mine!" Sharp Eyes said as his cards appear in front of him and disappeared. "From my hand, I normal summon my Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight!" Sharp Eyes shouted as he summoned a portal and a Gaia Knight came out to his field.

 **Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight ATK Points: 2300**

"The down side to summoning this monster is reducing his ATK points to 1900." Sharp Eyes explained as his knight glowed, as his ATK Points get lower.

 **Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight ATK Points: 2300- 1900**

"But that's not all! I play a spell card that allows me to summon two Level 4 or below monsters to my field, called Gaia charge summon!" Sharp Eyes shouted as he played a spell card from his hand.

 **(Gaia Charge Summon/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can summon 2 Level 4 or lower Gaia monsters from your deck, but when they leave the field, they are removed from play)**

"Come forth! Gaia, The Polar Knight! And Gaia, The Mid-Knight Sun!" Sharp Eyes shouted as two more Gaia like monsters are summoned to his field, ready for battle.

 **Gaia, The Polar Knight ATK Points: 1600**

 **Gaia, The Mid-Knight Sun ATK Points: 1600**

"Now that I have three monsters out, I can now summon a new monster!" Sharp Eyes shouted as he brought his right arm up. " **Appear, My Circuit!"** Sharp Eyes shouted as he summoned a blue lightning that created an Arrowhead in the sky. Sharp Eyes and his monsters enter the Arrowhead into a blue world, with Sharp Eyes looking down at the arrowhead. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 or 3 monsters! I set the Link Markers with my three Gaia Monsters!"** Sharp Eyes called as his monsters enter the Left, Right, and Bottom Link Markers.

 **"Circuit Combined! I Link Summon! Link 3! Gaia Saber, The Lightning Shadow!"** Sharp Eyes said as his new monster exited out of the portal next to his owner, riding the wind on its horse.

 **Gaia Saber, The Lightning Shadow ATK Points: 2600**

"And if you think his tough now, wait till I play a spell card that doubles my Gaia Saber's ATK Points, called Gaia Reckless Spirit!" Sharp Eyes said as he played his card, as his Gaia Saber glowed and got stronger.

 **(Gaia Reckless Spirit/ Type: Equip Spell/ Effect: You can only equip this card to a Gaia monster. The Gaia monster equipped to this monster's ATK Points are doubled, but when the equipped monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's current ATK Points)**

 **Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow ATK Points: 2600 X 2 = 5200**

"With this, I'll end my turn! Your move!" Sharp Eyes said as he watched his opponent, wanting to see what she can do. "It's my turn! Draw!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she drew a card from her deck, then disappeared from her hand, with five cards appearing in front of her. "When I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos!" Pink Dragon Mask explained as she summoned a female monster that has angel wings to her field, spreading her wings with feathers falling.

 **Guardian Eatos ATK Points: 2500**

"But that's not all! By discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon The Tricky!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she discarded one card, and The Tricky appeared on her field to join Guardian Eatos, through a black portal. The Tricky held a White Cloth in his hands, before he threw it into the air, before the cloth turned into White Fireworks, amazing the crowd.

 **The Tricky ATK Points: 2000**

"But these two monsters won't stay for long! I tribute my Guardian Eatos and The Tricky, in order to summon my ace monster Yubel!" Pink Dragon Mask cried as both monsters vanished in yellow dust, which is then formed Yubel to her side of the field, who spread her wings out with a smile on her face.

 **Yubel ATK Points: 0000**

Everyone in Link VRAINS is in shock upon seeing Yubel's appearance, except Sharp Eyes, who is laughing at the moment. "That has got to be the weakest monster I've ever seen!" Sharp Eyes insulted, still laughing at Yubel having no ATK points. This cause Yubel to glare at Sharp Eyes with hatred, then looking back at Saya **. "Saya! It's time we show this joker who he is messing with!"** Yubel said to her owner, who nod in understanding. "Right, Yubel." Pink Dragon Mask replied to her Duel Spirit, both having looks that is prepared to strike.

"Yubel, attack his Gaia Saber!" Pink Dragon Mask ordered as she pointed at Gaia Saber, as Yubel flew towards Gaia Saber. This move shocked everyone, except for Lunalight Dancer and Carla, who watched the duel calmly. This even shocked Sharp Eyes, who had his eyes widen in shock at the unexpected move. "You're crazy! Are you trying to lose on purpose?!" Sharp Eyes exclaimed in shock, wondering why his opponent did this without reason. "I forgot to mention about Yubel's special abilities." Pink Dragon Mask explained happily, causing everyone to pay attention to her, wanting to hear Yubel's effects.

"And what are these abilities?" Sharp Eyes asked in worry about what Yubel's effects could be, knowing that high Level Digimon have powerful effects. "You see, I take no damage with Yubel out on my field." Pink Dragon Mask explained her monster's effect, getting Sharp Eyes to gasp in shock at what Pink Dragon Mask said. "And when my opponent monster's battle against Yubel: you get damaged equal to your own monster's ATK Points!" Pink Dragon Mask explained happily with a smile, as she winked at the crowd with her hair blowing in the breeze. "What?!" Everyone, Especially Sharp Eyes, except Lunalight Dancer and Carla, exclaimed in shock about Yubel's abilities being revealed. Gaia Saber tries to attack Yubel, who brought up a dark force shield, with Gaia Saber making contact. As soon as he did, Yubel sent dark energy at Sharp Eyes, who screamed and got sent off from his duel board, losing the Speed Duel.

 **Sharp Eyes Life Points: 4000 - 5200 = 0000**

As soon as the duel ended, everyone cheered for Pink Dragon Mask, who smiled and wave at them in return with both of her hands, with her hair still blowing. Yubel then smiled at Pink Dragon Mask, before she disappeared from the field. Pink Dragon Mask then flew off her duel board, into the waiting arms of Lunalight Dancer, who caught her and smiled at her, while twirling around, before she stopped. The pair soon walked away, with the crowd still cheering for Pink Dragon Mask, who continued to stay in her mother's hands.

Much later, Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask were on the rooftop, enjoying their time together, until a voice is heard nearby. "Carla!" The voice shouted, causing Lunalight Dancer, Pink Dragon Mask, and Carla to look for the source, until they spotted a small AI eye, which is purple and white that looks like Raven's eye. This cause Carla to widen her eye in shock upon who she was seeing right now. "Velvet?!" Carla said in shock, seeing another Ignis AI in front of her, and someone she knows as well.

"Carla? Do you know this AI?" Lunalight Dancer asked her partner if she knew this AI, while bring her Duel Disk closer to her face. "Are you two friends?" Pink Dragon Mask asked in wonder, wondering what the connection is between the two AIs. "Her name is Velvet, Azure and Raven's daughter." Carla answered to her partner, telling her who Velvet is, shocking Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask learning that Velvet is the daughter of Azure and Raven. Pink Dragon Mask then walks toward Velvet, who look scared at the moment. Pink Dragon Mask then picked up Velvet's eye in her hands. "Hello." Pink Dragon Mask greeted, getting the attention of Velvet. "H-H-Hi." Velvet said nervously, unsure to trust this person or not.

"My name is Pink Dragon Mask. What's your name?" Pink Dragon Mask stated, wishing to know Velvet's name. "V-Velvet." Velvet introduced herself to this stranger. "Why are you out alone?" Pink Dragon Mask asked in wonder at why Velvet is alone. Velvet then gained a look of sadness and looked away. "I'm not sure. I can't remember everything, with just lots of memories missing." Velvet replied in sadness, missing her parents. Pink Dragon Mask also gained a sad look, until she smiles back at Velvet. "Then why don't come with me?" Pink Dragon Mask asked, surprising Velvet at her answer. "Huh?" Velvet asked in wonder at what Pink Dragon Mask means. "If you come with me, I promise to help get your memories back." Pink Dragon Mask said, making Velvet even more surprise at her answer.

"Do you really mean it?" Velvet asked, with Pink Dragon Mask nodding her head. "Okay, I'll go with you, if it means getting my memories back." Velvet said, causing Pink Dragon Mask to jump in the air and cheer, excited to finally get an AI of her own now. Lunalight Dancer and Carla watch the two girls interact, smiling and enjoying the happy moment. Much later, Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask were walking around the city again, with Velvet inside Pink Dragon Mask's Duel Disk, just like Carla and the other Ignis.

"You!" A voice shouted, making both girls jump and look back, seeing Sharp Eyes with an angry look. "I want a rematch!" Sharp Eyes demanded, pointing at Pink Dragon Mask, suffering from humiliation from a little girl. This caused Pink Dragon Mask to get scared and start crying a little upon Sharp Eyes yelling at her, while collapsing to her knees. This caused Lunalight Dancer to get angry at Sharp Eyes, not liking the idea of someone threatening her 'daughter'. Lunalight Dancer got in front of Pink Dragon Mask, glaring at Sharp Eyes dangerously, surprising Sharp Eyes. "What are you doing?!" Sharp Eyes asked, wondering about the girl he wanted to be with is defending her daughter. "I challenge you to a Speed Duel!" Lunalight Dancer declared, surprising Sharp Eyes, until he started grinning.

"A duel against you? I accept, but if I win, you go on a date with me." Sharp Eyes said, liking this idea in his favor. "I agree, but if I win, you never bother me and Pink Dragon Mask again." Lunalight Dancer replied, ready to wipe that grin off his face. Much later, Sharp Eyes and Lunalight Dancer were on their duel boards, riding the Data Stream. "Get ready to become my date, beautiful!" Sharp Eyes said to his would-be date. "In your dreams!" Lunalight Dancer said, still not liking Sharp Eyes when he threatened her 'daughter'. **"Catch the Wind, Lunalight Dancer!''.** Carla shouted out to her partner. **"Speed Duel!"** Sharp Eyes and Lunalight Dancer shouted as the Speed Duel begins.

 **Sharp Eyes Life Points: 4000**

 **Lunalight Dancer Life Points: 4000**

"If you don't mind, I'll go first, baby!" Sharp Eyes said as his cards appear and disappeared. "I normal summon my Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight!" Sharp Eyes shouted as he summoned the same monster again from his last duel.

 **Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight ATK Points: 2300**

"If you were watching my last duel, you'll know about his effect when I normal summon him." Sharp Eyes explained as his monster glowed, with his ATK Points lower in strength.

 **Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight ATK Points: 2300- 1900**

"But I'm not done yet! I play the same spell card as before that allows me to summon two Level 4 or below monsters to the field! Come forth! Gaia, The Polar Knight! And Gaia, The Mid-Knight Sun!" Sharp Eyes shouted as he also summons the same monsters to his field, while his spellGaia Charge Summon.

 **Gaia, The Polar Knight ATK Points: 1600**

 **Gaia, The Mid-Knight Sun ATK Points: 1600**

"With these monsters, the summoning conditions are met!" Sharp Eyes said as he raised his right arm in front of him. **"Appear, My Circuit!"** Sharp Eyes shouted as he summoned blue lightning from his hand to form an Arrowhead. Sharp Eyes and his monsters enter the Arrowhead into a blue world. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 to 3 monsters! I set my three Gaia monsters in the Link Markers!"** Sharp Eyes said as his monsters enter the Left, Right, and Bottom Link Markers.

 **"Circuit Combined! I Link Summon! Link 3! Gaia Saber, The Lightning Shadow!"** Sharp Eyes said as he and his Link Monster exited out of the Arrowhead.

 **Gaia Saber, The Lightning Shadow ATK Points: 2600**

"With this I will end my turn!" Sharp Eyes said as he looked at his suppose date, still grinning at her. "Get ready beautiful, because my victory is next turn and we'll be on our date soon!''.

 **Lunalight Dancer Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"In your dreams! I draw!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she drawled a card from her deck, before it disappeared in her hand and another card appeared in her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I activate the Spell **Lunalight Pendulum Performance!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as the spell appeared on her field.

 **(Lunalight Pendulum Tune Performance/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control no monsters on your field, you can special summon one Pendulum Lunalight monster from your deck, hand or Extra deck and one Lunalight Tuner monster from your hand)**

"With this Spell, I can special summon two Lunalight monsters from my deck if I control no monsters!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she explained her spell's effect, with two portals appearing in front of her, before Wyvern Dancer and Lunalight Tiger appear from the portal, flying besides their mistress.

 **Lunalight Tiger ATK Points: 1200.**

 **Lunalight Wyvern Dancer ATK Points: 1400.**

" **Now Level 4 Wyvern Dancer gives Tiger a Tune up!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as Tiger took to the air, while Wyvern Dancer turned into 4 Green Rings that went after Tiger. **"With these two Lunalight Monsters, I can create a new Luna Legend! I Synchro summon! Level 7! Lunalight Dragon Dancer!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as the green rings circled around Tiger, who turned orange before she turned into 3 lights, before a beam appeared that consumed the lights and rings.

Then Lunalight Dancer's new monster appeared from the beam. The new monster was the same size as Cat Dancer, a woman with white skin, wearing dancer clothes like Leo Dancer, long White beautiful hair, white gloves with sharp dragon claws, a long dragon tail, white dragon wings on her back, beautiful blue eyes and sharp fangs as a dragon.

 **(Lunalight Dragon Dancer/ Level: 7/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 1700/ Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ Requirements: One Lunalight Tuner monster + 1 or more Lunalight monsters/ Effect: This card cannot be destroyed through Card effects. If this card battles an opponent's Special summon monster, that monster's ATK Points are cut in half for this turn and this card gains the amount that monster lost. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice, but cannot be destroyed by the first battle)**

"Battle! Dragon Dancer battles Gaia Saber!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Dragon Dancer charged towards Gaia Saber, making Sharp Eyes widen his eyes in shock. "But your monster is weaker!''. Sharp Eyes called out in shock and disbelief, thinking that Lunalight Dancer wants to lose. "Dragon Dancer's effect activates. If she battles with an opponent's special summoned monster, that monster's ATK Points are cut in half and she gains the lost amount!''. Lunalight dancer called out as she explained her monster's effect, making Sharp Eyes widen her eyes.

 **Gaia Saber, The Lightning Shadow ATK Points: 2600 – 1300 = 1300.**

 **Lunalight Dragon Dancer ATK Points: 2500 + 1300 = 3800.**

Dragon Dancer then slashed at Gaia Saber, creating a slash mark on its amour, while creating a shockwave. "AHHH!''. Sharp Eyes called out in pain from the shockwaves. **(3800 – 1300 – 2500)**

 **Sharp eyes Life Points: 4000 – 2500 = 1500.**

"Dragon Dancer cannot destroy a monster on her first attack, but she can attack again and this time destroy your monster!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she explained her monster's effect more, making Sharp Eyes widen his eyes in shock, before Dragon Dancer Slashed at Gaia Saber, creating a powerful White explosion, before white fireworks came out and into the air, creating beautiful fireworks, amazing the crowd watching. **"AHHHH!''.** Sharp Eyes called out as he was forced off his Duel Hover board from the attack. **(3800 – 1300 = 2500)**

 **Sharp Eyes Life Points: 1500 – 2500 = 0000.**

" **Lunalight Dancer! Lunalight Dancer! Lunalight Dancer!''.** The Crowd chanted Lunalight Dancer's name over and over again, excited from seeing her destroy her opponent very easily. "Seems like they like you. Go ahead and wave at them at least''. Carla whispered to her partner in her eye form, which Lunalight Dancer did and waved to the crowd with her left hand, before she speeded off on her Duel Hover board.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes later)**

After being the winner of the Speed duel against Sharp Eyes, Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask were now on a rooftop of a building. They were talking about what they did today, along with having a great Dancer was standing up, practicing her dancing, while Pink Dragon Mask watched her mother's beautiful dancing. "You were great today, mommy." Pink Dragon Mask said to Lunalight Dancer, liking the duel very much. "Thank you, but you were also great too." Lunalight Dancer replied, smiling at her 'daughter' as she finished her practice dancing. "Not to mention, we manage to find someone else today as well." Carla stated, looking at Velvet, who is enjoying being with Pink Dragon Mask as her new AI partner. Velvet was still in Pink Dragon Mask's Duel Disk.

"And I'm glad you all found me". Velvet said happily, glad to be with good people and a new friend, along with her auntie. Not long after their talk together, Purple Night arrives, along with Raven, both of them seeing Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask's Duels. Purple Night landed on the rooftop from flying with her wings "Hello." Purple Night greeted, getting the two avatars to look at her, then smile at her. "Hello Purple Night/ Hi Mommy." Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask greeted Purple Night with smiles on their own. "We saw what happen in the real world, and hope all of you are have an exciting time here?" Raven asked, impress at what Pink Dragon Mask can do in a duel. "We sure did, but I think you will be surprise at who joined us today." Carla stated with her eye looking like she was smirking, getting Purple Night and Raven confused.

"Really? Someone joined you? Who is it?" Raven asked in wonder at who joined her friends at their time in Link VRAINS. "More like she found us first, then joined us." Carla corrected for Raven to better understand. "It's true, and she is my new friend. Here, take a look." Pink Dragon Mask said as she held her duel disk up, until Velvet's eye appears. This surprised Purple Night and Raven, mostly a shocked Raven, about another Ignis being found just now by Pink Dragon Mask. "Is that you, mommy?" Velvet asked, getting teary eye upon seeing her mother after being away from her for so long. "Mommy?" Purple Night asked in shock, looking at Raven, then at Velvet, then made the connection quickly about how similar they look. "Velvet... is that you, my daughter?" Raven asked, also having tears coming out upon knowing her daughter is alive and safe.

"Yes, mommy, and Pink Dragon Mask is my new partner and friend!" Velvet said happily, glad that her day is getting better and better by the second. "Hello everyone!" A voice shouted out from nowhere, getting all the girls to turn around to find something unexpected, or rather someone unexpected. What they found is Go Onizuka, who is waving at them happily with a smile, while walking up to them. "Hello!" Purple Night, Lunalight Dancer, and Pink Dragon Mask greeted back, glad to see Go here, with Lunalight Dancer hearing about him from Purple Night. Suddenly, a large crowd of people appeared from nowhere on the other rooftops, chanting for a duel to happen.

"Duel! Duel! Duel!" The crowd chanted, wanting to see more exciting duels to happen after today's events so far. "Very well, I promise you a duel, and the one I challenge is Purple Night!" Go Onizuka declared as he pointed at Purple Night, who smiled back at him. "Very well, I accept your challenge!" Purple Night replied, with the crowd cheering, excited to see another duel happen again. Soon, Go Onizuka and Purple Night were on their duel Hover boards boards, getting ready for a Speed Duel, with Purple Night's hair blowing in the breeze and Go riding in front of Purple Night. "Let's do our best, Go Onizuka!" Purple Night said to Go with a smile, making Go smile back. "Very well! Let us have a fun duel!" Go Onizuka replied, excited to face another strong opponent. **"Seize the wind, Purple Night!"** Raven shouted to her partner with her eye narrowed. **"Speed Duel!"** Go Onizuka and Purple Night shouted as the Speed Duel begins.

 **Go Onizuka Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

 **Purple Night Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I hope you don't mind, but ladies first!''. Purple Night called out as she took the first move, before 4 cards appeared in front of her, before she picked one and the other cards disappeared. "I summon Lyrical Luscina - Cobalt sparrow!''. Purple Night called out as a portal appeared, before Cobalt Sparrow appeared, singing her beautiful song.

 **Lyrical Luscina - Cobalt sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

"When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster on my field, that's not Sapphire Sparrow on my field, I can special summon one level 1 Lyrical Luscinia and Sapphire Sparrow from my hand. Come forth Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Sparrow!''. Purple Night called out, before another Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Sparrow appeared, singing their beautiful voices.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Sparrow ATK Points: 100.**

" **Appear now! The circuit that lets the Lyrical Luscinias fly high!''.** Purple Night called out as she raised her right hand into the air, with Blue Lighting coming out that created an arrowhead in the sky, which Purple Night and Cobalt Sparrow flew into, entering a Purple and Blue world.

 **"Arrowhead Confirmed! The summon conditions are 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster! I set Cobalt Sparrow on the Link Marker!''.** Purple Night called out as she looked down at the arrowhead, with Cobalt Sparrow entering the bottom Link marker that glowed red. **"Circuit Combine! I Link Summon! Link 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale!''** Purple Night called out as she existed the arrowhead with her Ace Monster, Nightingale in her new form, flying next to her mistress.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

"Convene Nightingale's effect activates! She gains 400 ATK Points for every Lyrical Luscina monster in my Graveyard or hand!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her monster's effect, whose wings glowed Blue.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

"Now with the Level 1 Cobalt Sparrow and Sapphire Sparrow, I create the Overlay Network!''. Purple Night called out as she held her right hand into the air, with Sapphire and Cobalt Sparrow turning into two green Lights that went high in the air, before a Black Portal appeared in front of Purple Night as the two lights went into the Black portal. **"Birds with special Black feathers! Come forth and fly high! I Xyz summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling''.** Purple Night called out as Recite Starling appeared from the black portal with two overlay units around her, singing her song as well.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling ATK Points: 0000.**

"I activate Recite Starling's effect. When she is summoned, I can select one Lyrical Luscina monster I control, and that monster gains 300 ATK Points for every Overlay unit that Recite Starling has!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her spell's effect, with Recite Starling singing a song, with a light Black Aura Around Convene Nightingale, increasing her ATK Points.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 400 + 300 = 700 + 300 = 1000.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down card!''. Purple Night said as she ended her turn with a face down card appearing on her field.

 **Go Onizuka Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

The Crowd cheered for Purple Night, thinking her move was amazing at how she summoned an Xyz monster and Link monster in one turn. "Nice move! Now Go will have trouble getting to your life points!''. Raven said to her partner, thinking that Go will have much trouble now against Purple Night.

"My Turn! Draw!''. Go shouted out as he drawled his card from his deck, before it disappeared and another card appeared in Go's right hand. "I activate the Spell Gouki Ogre summon!''. Go said as the spell disappeared from his hand and into the field.

 **(Gouki Ogre Summon/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you have 3 or more Gouki monsters in your hand, you can send them to the graveyard for a Link summon of a Gouki Monster)**

"With this spell card's power, I can use 3 Gouki monsters in my hand for a Link Summon!''. Go said as he explained his Spell's effect, making Purple Night Widen her eyes at what she heard. "A Link summon using monsters in your hand!''. Purple Night said in shock that Go has got this much better in a short time. Go then pointed up at the sky. **"Appear, my circuit!''.** Go shouted out as Blue Lighting came out of Go's finger as it went into the sky, before it created a portal that Go and his misty clouded Monsters went into, and entered a yellow world **. "Arrowheads confirmed! I need at least two Gouki monsters to summon! I set Suplex Rex, Twist Cobra and Riscorpio in the Link Markers!''.** Go said as he looked down at the Arrowheads, with his three revealed monsters turning into three red beams that went to the Down Left, down and Down Right markers, before the markers glowed red. **"Circuit Combine! I Link Summon! Come forth, Link 3 Gouki The Great Ogre!''.** Go called out as he existed the Arrowhead with his ace monster, the Great Ogre next to him, wielding his axe.

 **Gouki The Great Ogre ATK Points: 2600.**

The Audience cheeried even more for Go as they just witness another amazing Link Summon, with Go and Purple Night waving to the crowd, with Lunalight Dancer and Pink Dragon Mask watching the Duel excited, with Pink Dragon Mask using her wings to fly a little to see through the crowd, while Lunalight Dancer jumped up to a higher rooftop to watch. "If you al thought that was amazing, then wait because I have more! I activate the Spell, Gouki Link Partnership!''. Go said as he played the last card in his hand with the Spell appearing on his field.

 **(Gouki Link Partnership/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control a Gouki Link monster on your field, you can return up to 3 Gouki Link monsters in your graveyard to use them for a Link summon of a Gouki monster)**

"With this Spell's power, If I control a Gouki Link Monster, by returning the Gouki monsters in my Graveyard, I can use them for a Link summon!''. Go said as he explained his Spell's effect, making Purple Night Widen her eyes again. "Another Link Summon!''. Raven shouted out with a Widen eye in shock at what she was hearing. **"Appear, my circuit!''.** Go shouted out as Blue Lighting came out of Go's finger as it went into the sky, before it created a portal that Go and his Monsters went into, and entered a yellow world. **"Arrowheads confirmed! I need at least two Gouki monsters to summon! I set Suplex Rex, Twist Cobra and Riscorpio in the Link Markers!''.** Go called out as he looked down at the Arrowhead, with his monsters entering the Top, Bottom Left and Bottom Right markers that glowed red. **"Circuit Combine! I Link Summon! Link 3! Gouki Thunder Ogre!''.** Go called out as he existed the arrowhead with a new Gouki monster that had a Black Cape, Black, Red and yellow amour, an Electric Blaster on its arm and Spiky Blue hair.

 **Gouki Thunder Ogre ATK Points: 2200.**

The Audience cheered even more for Go, amazed that he Link summoned a second time. Go then pointed at Convene Nightingale with his right hand with a smirk. "Gouki Thunder Ogre Attacks Convene Nightingale! **Go Thunder Smash!** ''. Go shouted out as Gouki the Thunder Ogre charged at Convene Nightingale, who used her wings attached to her hands to block the attack, with thunder clashing with her wings. **(2200 – 1000 = 1200)**

 **Purple Night Life Points: 4000 – 1200 = 2800.**

"Convene Nightingale can prevent her destruction by getting rid of 400 of her ATK Points!''. Purple Night said as she explained her monster's effect that prevents her destruction.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 1000 – 400 = 600.**

"Now Great Ogre Attacks Convene Nightingale!''. Go called out as The Great Ogre charged towards Convene Nightingale, who narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so! I have a Trap! Lyrical Luscina – Starling Rescue!''. Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out, with her face down cad revealing itself.

 **(Lyrical Luscina – Starling Rescue/ Type: Continues Trap/ Effect: You can only activate this card if you control Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling. As Long as Recite Starling is on your field, your opponent cannot target other Lyrical Luscina monsters for attacks)**

"With this trap card, your now only allowed to attack Recite Starling!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her Trap's effect, with Recite Starling getting in front of Convene Nightingale, using her wings to block Great Ogre's Axe, causing Black sparkles to appear as the struggle happened. "But you'll lose more life Points if your Recite Starling battles!''. Go called out with widen eyes of shock at what Purple Night was doing. "When Recite Starling is in battle, my opponent takes all the battle damage I would have taken!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her monster's effect, which made Go widen his eyes in shock at what he heard, while Recite Starling forced Great Ogre to back away as she released a Black Wind attack at Go, forcing him to use his hands to protect himself.

 **Go Life Points: 4000 – 2600 = 1400.**

"And Now I activate my Skill, **Feather Rainbow Descend!''.** Purple Night called out as she activated her Skill, with a Rainbow appearing in the Sky, which Convene Nightingale flew towards with a smile, along with her wings gaining a Rainbow colour. "I can activate this Skill when my opponent takes damage from a Lyrical Luscina Effect. I can Select One Lyrical Luscina monster on my field and that monster gains the amount you lost!''. Purple Night said as she explained her Skill's effect, making Go widen his eyes in shock.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 600 + 2600 = 3200.**

Go still had a look of disbelief, before he burst out laughing. "Amazing! Your Duelling Style is amazing! I End my turn here! Take your shoot, Purple Night!''. Go said as he ended his turn with a smile.

 **Purple Night Life Points: 2800/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"Alright Go. If that is what you wish, then my turn!''. Purple Night called out as she drawled her card from her deck, before it disappeared. "Convene Nightingale can attack directly and up to the number of Lyrical Luscina monsters in my hand and graveyard. I have 1 in my graveyard so she can attack once! Go Convene Nightingale! End this!"'. Purple Night ordered as Convene Nightingale released a Blue and Rainbow Wind attack right past Go's monster and into Go, forcing him off his Duel Hover board and into a Rooftop that was close to him, before he was forced off his Duel Hover board.

 **Go Life Points: 1400 – 3200 = 0000.**

The Crowd exploded in excitement as the cheered for Purple Night and Go for the amazing Duel. Purple Night waved at the crowd with a smile, before she looked to see that Go has gotten up as well and waving to the crowd, before they made eye contact with Go giving Purple Night the thumb up, which Purple Night smiled back at, before Purple Night started riding her Duel Hover board to where Pink Dragon Mask and Lunalight Dancer are.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

On a Rooftop, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet were alone. Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer had just gotten challenged by more Duellists that really wanted to Duel them, so the agreed and told her to stay here to wait for them, so here she was, waiting for her 2 mothers to return. However, suddenly a Knight of Hanoi appeared behind Purple Night, who was looking down at the amazing city. "Hey!" The Knight of Hanoi shouted, getting Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet to jump and turn around in fright when they saw it was a Knight of Hanoi. "Who are you?" Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet asked, scared of this stranger being a Knight of Hanoi, being told by Purple Night and Raven that the Knights of Hanoi were dangerous. "Hand over the AI, little girl." The Knight of Hanoi demanded as he walked towards the two slowly, intending to get Velvet. This made Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet begin to shiver in fear as the Knight of Hanoi got closer with Pink Dragon Mask holding her Duel Disk close to her, to keep Velvet safe. Suddenly, a green blast of wind hit the Knight of Hanoi from above, sending him to the ground.

This got Pink Dragon Mask, Velvet, and the Knight of Hanoi to look up, wondering where that wind came from, until someone landed in front of Pink Dragon Mask. This someone is a 16-year-old girl, short Green hair, two light green side hairs, wearing an Open Light Green Witch Cloak, showing her Light Green Bra, Light Green Skirt, Long Beautiful Green Socks andLight Green High Heels, Light Green Gloves that reach her elbows and a Light Green Witch's hat, along with wearing a Light Green Mask that covered the top bit of her face from view, along with having a green Duel Disk like Blue Angel as well. "Who are you?!" The Knight of Hanoi exclaimed angrily, wondering who interfered with his work to get Velvet. "I am Green Witch." The newly name Green Witch introduced herself, with Pink Dragon Mask knowing who she is from her voice. "And she is not alone." A female voice said from her duel disk, until a light green eye is revealed from the duel disk.

"Mommy! / Wendy!" Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet shouted, as Pink Dragon Mask ran towards Green Witch, giving her a hug, which Green Witch returned, both smiling at each other, happy to find each other again. Soon, the embrace ended, and Green Witch narrow her eyes at the Knight of Hanoi, who got back up. "Hey! Get out of my way!" The Knight of Hanoi said angrily at Green Witch for interfering. "No, I will not. Besides, I challenge you to a duel!" Green Witch declared, pointing at the Knight of Hanoi with her right hand, intending to make him pay for scaring her daughter. "A duel? And what do you have to offer?" The Knight of Hanoi asked for what reason he should Duel Green Witch. "I offer Wendy, if you accept my challenge." Green Witch said as she held her duel disk up to show Wendy, who glare at the Knight of Hanoi. "Another AI?" The Knight of Hanoi questioned, then started to grin at this deal. "Very well, I accept your proposal, and your AI will be mine, along with that little girl's!" The Knight of Hanoi finished as he had the chance to get not one, but two AIs.

Soon, the Knight of Hanoi and Green Witch were on their duel boards, on the Data Stream, getting ready for a Speed Duel, with Green Witch's Duel Hover board being Light Green. "Once I win this duel, I will be getting both AIs in my grasp!" The Knight of Hanoi said in glee about the reward he will get for completing his mission. "If you win! Besides, I'm not going down easily!" Green Witch replied back to the Knight of Hanoi, having no intention to lose her new partner. **"Seize the Wind, Green Witch!"** Wendy shouted to her partner with her eye narrowed. **"Speed Duel!"** The Knight of Hanoi and Green Witch shouted as the Speed Duel begins.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4**

 **Green Witch Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I'll take the first move!''. The Knight of Hanoi said as four cards appeared in front of him, before they disappeared. "I special summon Hack Worm!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as Hack Worm appeared on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I can special summon this card if my opponent controls no monsters. Now I summon a second Hack Worm!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as he summoned another Hack Worm to the field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"Now Green Witch! Watch as I release these two monsters to summon the ultimate monster, known as Cracking Dragon!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as the Hack Worms on his field turned into yellow sparkles that made a portal, before a Cracking Dragon flew out, roaring.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"That Dragon is gonna be a problem! It can take away your monster's ATK Points with your Life Points!''. Wendy said as she warned her partner about how dangerous Cracking Dragon is. "Thanks for the warning, but I got this!''. Green Witch said to her partner, having full intention to destroy Cracking Dragon. "I end my turn here! Next turn is your end!''. The Knight of Hanoi said as he ended his turn.

 **Green Witch Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I draw!''. Green Witch called out as she drawled her card from her deck, before it disappeared and two cards appeared in her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Wind Witch – Glacial Bell and Scale 5 Wind Witch –Frigid Bell!''. Green Witch called out as she held the 2 cards in her right hand's Index and middle fingers, before they disappeared.

 **(Wind Witch - Glacial Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 4**

 **Scale: 2**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. If you have another card in the Pendulum Zone: You can use this card, and the other card in the Pendulum Zone as Synchro materials to Synchro Summon 1 "Wind Witch" Synchro monster from the Extra Deck.**

 **Effect: When this card leaves the field by battle or card effect: Deal 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)**

 **(Wind Witch - Frigid Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 3**

 **Scale: 5**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. When this card is used as Synchro material for a Synchro Monster in the Pendulum Zone: Deal 500 damage to your opponent for each material used to Synchro Summon.**

 **Effect: When this card leaves the field: Special Summon 1 "Wind Witch" Pendulum Monster from your deck, hand, or Extra Deck to the field.**

 **ATK: 500/ DEF: 800)**

Then two monsters raised in the air in pillars of light. Both were female monsters that looked like 14-year-olds. Glacial Bell had Light Blue Long hair, Blue eyes, wearing a White dress, Light Blue High Heels, White gloves, a Light Blue Broom, a Light Blue Witch hat and White Skin with a Blue Bell attached to the broom. Frigid Bell wearied a Dark Blue Dress, Dark Blue Long Hair, Green Eyes, Dark Blue High Heels, a Dark Blue Broom, a Dark Blue wand, ice shaped earrings and a Dark Blue Witch hat.

The Number 2 was under Glacial Bell and the Number 5 was under Frigid Bell. "With these two monsters, I'm now allowed to Pendulum summon! **Witches of the great Wind! Come forth and blow our enemies away will the power of Wind! I Pendulum summon!''.** Green Witch chanted as she held her right hand into the air, with a portal appearing between her two monsters and three Lights came out.

" **Come Wind Witch - Frosty Bell, Icicle Bell and Artic Bell!''.** Green Witch called out as the three lights disappeared to revel Wind Witch Frosty Bell, Icicle Bell and Artic Bell, who were riding their brooms in the air, while holding their Witch hats.

 **(Wind Witch - Artic Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 4**

 **Scale: 5**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. This card can be used for Synchro summoning a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster by sending this card and another "Wind Witch" monster on the field to the graveyard as Synchro materials for the necessary Synchro monster needed.**

 **Effect: When this card is used to Synchro summon a Synchro monster, that monster gains ATK × 400 for each monster used as Synchro material.**

 **ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800)**

 **Wind Witch - Frosty Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 3**

 **Scale: 5**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. When a "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster attacks an opponent's monster, double the ATK of one "Wind Witch" Synchro Monster unit the end of the turn.**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned to the field: Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Wind Witch" monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.**

 **ATK: 500/ DEF: 1000**

 **Wind Witch - Icicle Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 3**

 **Scale: 2**

 **Spellcaster/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This can only Pendulum Summon "Wind Witch" monsters. Once per turn, when a "Wind Witch" monster is summoned to the field: Deal 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **Effect: When this is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned to the field: Add 1 "Wind Witch" monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **ATK: 800/ DEF: 500**

"A Pendulum Summon!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out in shock that Green Witch can Pendulum summon. "Icicle Bell's effect lets me add a Wind Witch monster from my deck to my hand!''. Green Witch called out as she added a card from her deck to her hand, thanks to Icicle Bell's effect.

"Now I activate Glacial Bell's Pendulum Effect! I can use her and another monster in the Pendulum Zone for a Synchro Summon!''. Green Witch called out as she explained her monster's Pendulum Effect, with Glacial Bell and Frigid Bell leaving the Pillars of Light. Frigid Bell appeared on the field, before 4 rings appeared and went around Frigid Bell, who turned orange, before she turned into 3 lights and a beam appeared that consumed the lights and rings.

 **"Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!''.** Green Witch chanted as her ace monster, Winter Bell appeared, looking beautiful as ever.

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell ATK Points: 2400.**

"Wind Witch Frigid Bell's effect activates! If she was used for a Synchro Summon from the Pendulum Zone, You take 500 Points of Damage!''. Green Witch said as she pasted the Knight of Hanoi on her Duel Hover board, while Winter Bell released a small White Blast at the Knight of Hanoi, striking him on the chest.

 **The Knight Of Hanoi Life Points; 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

"I activate Cracking Dragon's effect! Your monster now loses 200 ATK Points X its Level and you take damage equal to the amount lost! **Crack Fall!''.** The Knight of Hanoi called out as his Dragon roared, creating a Small shockwave, that didn't even made Green Witch Flinch.

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell ATK Points: 2400 – 200 X 7 = 1400 = 1000.**

 **Green Witch Life Points: 4000 – 1400 = 2600.**

However, that was then when Green Witch noticed a Light Green Data Storm raging across the city, absorbing data as it got stronger. "That's a Light Green Data Storm! If you use your Special Skill! You can get a Link Monster!''. Wendy called out to her partner, getting Green Witch to look at her, before she nodded to her and ridded her Duel Hover board towards the Light Green Data Storm, entering it. "She must be insane. Entering the Data Storm!''. The Knight of Hanoi said in shock that Green Witch entered the Data Storm.

Meanwhile, in the Data Storm, Green Witch was having a little trouble staying on her Duel Hover board. "Use your Skill now!''. Wendy called out to her partner with her eye narrowed, which Green Witch nodded to as she held her right hand out. The Light Green Data storm started to be absorbed by Green Witch's hand, with a card forming. **"Now! Size the Wind! Green Witch!''.** Wendy shouted out to her partner with her eye widen. **"Light Green Storm Access!''.** Green Witch called out as the card fully formed in her hand, with Green Witch seeing the shadow of a monster.

Green Witch then existed the Data Storm, shocking the Knight of Hanoi. "Impossible!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out in shock and disbelief. **"Appear! The Circuit of the Wind!''.** Green Witch called out as she held her right hand into the air, with blue lighting coming out to the sky, creating an Arrowhead, which Green Witch and her monsters entered, into a Green World. **"Arrowhead Confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Wind Witch Monsters! I send Wind Witch – Winter Bell, Frosty Bell, Icicle Bell and Artic Bell on the Link Markers!''.** Green Witch called out as she looked down at the arrowhead, with her four monsters entering the Left, Right, Bottom left and Bottom right Link Markers that glowed red. **"Circuit Combine! I Link Summon! Link 4! Wind Witch - Diamond Bell!''.** Green Witch called out as she existed the arrowhead with her new monster.

Wind Witch – Diamond Bell was the same size as Lynx Dancer. She was a female human, Long Icy Blue hair that reached her waist, An Icy Blue Witch Hat, Icy Blue ice shaped Earrings, Icy Blue coloured eyes, White Skin, wearing an Open Blue Witch cloak that showed her Icy Blue Bra, Icy Blue Gloves that reach her elbows, Icy Blue Skirt, Icy Long Blue Socks, Icy Blue High Heels, riding an Icy Blue Broom and an Icy Wand in her right hand.

 **(Wind Witch - Diamond Bell**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Link Markers: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

 **Spellcaster/ Link/ Effect**

 **2+ "Wind Witch" Monsters**

 **During each Standby Phase, deal 300 damage to your opponent for each "Wind Witch" Monster in this card's Link Markers. This card also gains 200 ATK for each "Wind Witch" Monster in this card's Link Markers. When this card successfully does damage to your opponent, Special Summon 1 "Wind Witch" monster from your graveyard to your field, with its effects negated.**

 **ATK: 2700/ Link- 4**

"A Link 4 Monster! No matter! It is still weaker then Cracking Dragon and you can't do anything about it!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out to Green Witch. "I can normal summon Wind Witch – Rainbow Bell!''. Green Witch said as another 14-year-old girl that has rainbow long hair, Green eyes, wearing a green Witch cloak that showed her Rainbow Bra, White Skirt, Long Light Green socks and Rainbow High Heels, along with her Rainbow Witch hat and Rainbow broom appeared on her field.

 **(Wind Witch – Rainbow Bell/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Wind/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ Tuner/ ATK Points: 1500/ DEF Points: 1000/ Effect: This card can only be used for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link Material for a Wind Witch monster. If this card is on the field, select one Wind Witch monster on the field, and that Wind Witch monster gains 200 ATK Points for every Wind Witch monster in the graveyard or Extra deck. If a Wind Witch monster destroys an Opponent's monster, you remove this card from play till two turns and that Wind Witch Monster can attack a second time)**

"Since Rainbow Bell is in Diamond Bell's Link Marker, Diamond Bell gains 200 ATK Points!''. Green Witch said as she explained her Link Monster's Effect, who glowed white.

 **Wind Witch – Diamond Bell ATK Points: 2700 + 200 = 2900.**

"Now I activate Rainbow Bell's effect! I can select one Wind Witch monster on my field and she gains 200 ATK Points for every Wind Witch in my Graveyard or Extra deck! Winter Bell is in my Graveyard, Frosty Bell, Icicle Bell, Arctic Bell, Glacial Bell and Frigid Bell! I have a total of 6, making Diamond Bell gain 1200 ATK Point!''. Green Witch called out as she explained her monster's effect, while her Wind Witch monsters appeared in spirit form, before they got absorbed by Diamond Bell, who gained a White Aura around her.

 **Wind Witch – Diamond Bell ATK Points: 2900 + 1200 = 4100.**

"Battle! Diamond Bell attacks Cracking Dragon!''. Green Witch called out as Diamond Bell turned around to look at Cracking Dragon, before she held out her Wand, with Icicle Spears appearing around her, before they shoot towards Cracking Dragon, piercing past the Dragon, who exploded in a Black Explosion. **(4100 – 3000 = 1100)**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 3500 – 1100 = 2400.**

"Now I activate Rainbow Bell's Final effect! By removing her from play for two turns, a Wind Witch Monster can battle a second time!"'. Green Witch said as she explained her monster's final effect, making the Knight of Hanoi widen his eyes, as Rainbow Bell turned into Rainbow energy, that got absorbed by Diamond Bell.

" **Go Diamond Bell! Finish this!''.** Green Witch called out as she held her right hand out, with Diamond Bell unleashing a Blizzard attack at the Knight of Hanoi, blowing him away, while freezing him solid.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 2400 – 4100 = 0000.**

Diamond Bell disappeared, leaving snow flaks fly down, while Green Witch did a bow, before she jumped off her Duel Hover board and onto the rooftop where Pink Dragon Mask is. "Mommy! You were great!''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she ran towards her mother, giving her a big hug, missing her very much. Green Witch returned the hug as well, very happy to find her daughter again after so long. Pink Dragon Mask and Green Witch then heard someone land behind Green Witch, getting the two girls to look to see Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer, staring at them in shock.

Green Witch gained a shock look, before she smiled at Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer. "You miss me, girls''. Green Witch said to her sisters with a smile. Lunalight Dancer and Purple Night smiled as they ran over to Green Witch, giving her a hug, which Green Witch returned. "How did you come here into this world''. Purple Night said to her sister, wanting to know how Green Witch came to this world. "How did you even come to Link Vrains''. Lunalight Dancer said to her sister, wanting to know how Green Witch came to Link VRAINS. Green Witch smiled at her sisters as she began to answer their questions.

The girls AIs were having their own reunion as well. "Wendy!''. Carla and Raven shouted out, glad to see their friend again. "Hey Girls. Miss me''. Wendy said to her friends with her eye closed happily from seeing them again. "You bet we are''. Raven said to Wendy, also happy to see her friend. "Azure is gonna be so happy to see you''. Carla said to her friend, knowing full well that Azure will be happy. "I know he will''. Wendy said as her eye started to look like she was blushing.

While the Bracelet Girls were talking to each other to catch up with each other, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet found themselves at the edge of the rooftop, watching a duel of Blue Angel happen against a random opponent that was close by with crowds of people watching. Pink Dragon Mask watched in awe as she watches Blue Angel got the crowd excited, along with how Blue Angel is beautiful as well. She watches with star in her eyes as she watches the duel happen to the end. The Speed Duel ended with Blue Angel finish her opponent of with Holly Angel, making her the winner, with Blue Angel giving a wink to the crowd, getting them to cheer more with Pink Dragon Mask still amazed.

After the speed duel, Pink Dragon Mask flew towards Blue Angel, with Velvet still in her Duel Disk. Blue Angel right now was on a rooftop, after thanking her fans, then arrived here to be by herself. What Blue Angel didn't expect to find someone in front of her today, smiling at her. "Hi!" Pink Dragon Mask greeted, waving her hand at her with a smile, with her wings spread out. "Hello." Blue Angel replied, smiling at the adorable little girl in front of her. "That's a cute look you got there." Blue Angel said as she looked at Pink Dragon Mask's avatar look, thinking it was super cute.

"May I ask for your name?" Blue Angel asked Pink Dragon Mask for her name. "My name is Pink Dragon Mask." Pink Dragon Mask replied with a smile, surprising Blue Angel at the familiar name. 'She must be close to White Dragon Mask.' Blue Angel thought to herself, blushing upon thinking about the White Dragon Duellist that saved her. "Can I be your student?" Pink Dragon Mask asked Blue Angel, wishing to be her student, breaking Blue Angel's thoughts. "Huh?" Blue Angel asked Pink Dragon Mask, not listening at first. "I said, can I be your student?" Pink Dragon Mask repeated, surprising Blue Angel even more about what the little girl said to her, along with wanting to be her student.

Blue Angel didn't respond at first, then she smiles at Pink Dragon Mask. Not a fake smile, but a really happy smile. "Okay, you can be my student." Blue Angel answer, getting Pink Dragon Mask to smile at her answer. Pink Dragon Mask then jumped up and down, cheering in excitement, before she hugged Blue Angel. "Thank you! Thank you!" Pink Dragon Mask said to Blue Angel, her new teacher. Blue Angel is surprise at first at the surprise hug, before she also returns the hug to the little girl. "Your welcome." Blue Angel replied, happy to have a student in the form of Pink Dragon Mask. Things were getting very interesting at this moment in time.

"Pink Dragon Mask! Time to head home!''. Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask heard Purple Night's voice, making Pink Dragon Mask and Blue Angel separate the hug. "Aww…but I was having fun and about to have fun with my teacher''. Pink Dragon Mask said with a pouting face, which Blue Angel found very cute. "I'll be here tomorrow, so we can begin tomorrow''. Blue Angel said to her new Student, making Pink Dragon Mask smile. "Okay. Bye Teacher''. Pink Dragon Mask said to Blue Angel, before she gave Blue Angel another hug, which Blue Angel returned. "Bye bye''. Blue Angel said to her new student, feeling happy around Pink Dragon Mask. Pink Dragon Mask then flew away from Blue Angel to where Purple Night's voice was heard, waving to Blue Angel.

Blue Angel watched Pink Dragon Mask leave with a smile, before she decided to log out of Link Vrains. Blue Angel then logged out of Link VRAINS, having a happy day today.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

Back in the real world, everyone is gathered at the Hot Dog van, with Rin joining them, telling about what they did today. Rin's hair was still short with her two light green side hairs, wearing a light green Jacket over a Pink Shirt, her Bracelet on her hand, a Light Pink Skirt, long Light Green socks, Pink High heels, a beautiful light green flower in her hair and a beautiful light green neckless around her neck. Ash is surprised and happy to see Rin, while Yusaku and Kusanagi looked at Rin, then at Lulu and Celina, surprise and stun yet again about similar faces. "Okay, is she another one of you sisters, Lulu?" Kusanagi asked in wonder about Rin having the same face as Lulu and Celina. "Along with who she is?" Yusaku asked as well, wondering who Rin is. Rin giggled, liking how they react to her as well, along with being related to her counterparts. "Well, I'll answer your questions, if you like." Rin replied, getting the attention of both hackers and everyone else.

"To answer your questions, my name is Rin, and in a way, I am also their sister." Rin introduced herself to the hackers. "Is there any more people that look like you, Lulu, and Celina?" Kusanagi asked, wondering if another person exist that has the same face as them. "Yes, there is one more person, that is also our sister." Rin replied, with the hackers nodding their heads in understanding. "Everyone, I made a new teacher today!" Saya cried in happiness, getting the attention of the group. "Really, who is it?" Ash asked in wonder about this 'teacher' for his daughter. "It's Blue Angel!" Saya replied in happiness, surprising everyone at her answer about Blue Angel (also known as Aoi), especially Ash, about Aoi taking Saya in a student.

Meanwhile, the Ignis were having a little Reunion of their own. "Daddy!" Velvet cried as she sees her father, Azure, for so long. "Seems like you're doing okay after all, Azure." Wendy said happily, glad to see her lover as well. "Velvet! Wendy!" Azure replied back, also having tears in his eyes to see his daughter, along with his third lover again. "Are you glad to see me too?" Ignis asked Velvet and Wendy, making them see Ignis. "Uncle!" Velvet said happily, remembering Ignis as her Uncle, who made her laugh very much.

"Ignis, I see you still haven't change one bit. Still have that big ego?" Wendy deadpanned, also having the same thoughts as everyone else, except Velvet. "You bet I do!" Ignis boasted, confirming Wendy's suspicions of her friend. "He still hasn't change, has he?" Wendy asked Raven and Carla, already knowing the answer. "Indeed, but his still our friend." Raven stated as Ignis may be annoying sometimes, but is still a great friend. "That maybe, but at least we still have Azure with us." Carla stated as they have the cool and serious Azure with them. "Agree." Raven, Carla, and Wendy said together, while Azure and Ignis still talk and interact with Velvet, catching up on old times together.

Meanwhile at Aoi's house, Aoi is watching T.V. about the latest new in Link VRAINS, wearing her brown sleep clothes since she is still resting after what happened to her. "In today's news, we have new duellists making their debut in Link VRAINS: Purple Night, Lunalight Dancer, and Green Witch, showing impressive duel skills in Duelling." The news reporter said as video clips show Purple Night, Lunalight Dancer, and Green Witch in their duels today. Aoi is also impress with the three girls duels as well, along with being happy about taking in a duellist named Pink Dragon Mask as her student, who made her really happy. Aoi then heard a ringing from her phone. Aoi picked it up and it shows her brother, Akira, calling.

'Brother... he must be very mad at me for starting to duel again after I recovered.' Aoi thought, thinking her brother is mad, then she answered her brother. When she answered, Aoi is surprised to see her brother happy, instead of mad on the phone. "Aoi, I'm very glad for you." Akira said to his sister with a smile, surprising Aoi. "Brother, what do you mean?" Aoi asked in confusion at what her brother means and why he is happy. "I mean I'm glad you taken on a student, Aoi." Akira answered back still smiling when he saw the information. This surprised Aoi even more, also noticing that he is more happy than usual. "Well... Seeing Pink Dragon Mask makes me happy. So, I decided to take her as my student" Aoi replied, making Akira smile even more at what his sister said. They both said goodbye and love each other, with Aoi ending the call. Aoi then sighed with her eyes closed, then looked at the sunset from the window. 'Ash...' Aoi thought, still thinking about the boy that save her from her fate.

* * *

 **Spirit World**

At the White Mountains in the Spirit world, all the monsters from Ash, Lulu, Celina, Rin, and Saya's decks and extra decks were having a huge celebration. The celebration is about the monsters reuniting with families and loves ones. Not to mention, the new Link Monsters, Lunalight Lynx and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell, are also joining in on the fun, having a nice conversation with Blue Link Dragon, very happy with each other. "So, how long have you've been here, handsome?" Lynx Dancer asked, flirting with him, making Blue Link Dragon blush at her calling him handsome. "Yes, how long have you've been here?" Diamond Bell asked as well, getting a bit closer to Blue Link Dragon. "Well, not very long." Blue Link Dragon replied, feeling a bit nervous and blushing around the new female Link Monsters next to him that seem to like him very much.

Even the three out of four White Dimension Dragons were happily reunited with their mates, like Black Xyz Dragon with Recite Starling, except Silver, who looked on his sadness. "If only if my mates and family were here, then I would truly be happy." Silver said to himself, missing his mates and family very much. But at least Silver is happy that his brothers are reunited with their families. Maybe his time will come when his family and mates come to this world. Silver will wait as long as it takes to see his family again

Stardust was also having a big family reunion, being with his mates again, along with their children as well. "Daddy, where have you've been?!/ We miss you! / Dad, what have you been doing while you were here?!" Some of the children asked in wonder about their father and his adventures. The Children was his Spellcaster son from Winter Bell, Dragon Cat son from Cat Dancer and his and Nightingales dragon son and Wing beast daughter. "Quite a handful, are they?" Stardust asked his mates: Nightingale, Winter Bell, and Cat Dancer, all of them smiling in happiness when seeing mostly everyone happy, along with being with their husband again.

"Well, they are your children." Winter Bell reminded her lover that their children are like Stardust a little bit. "And they do get that from us." Cat Dancer stated, still smiling at their children still talking about them. "Not to mention, I get to show my new form to everyone here." Nightingale said with a smile, getting Stardust, Winter Bell, Cat Dancer, and their children to pay close attention to her when she said, 'new form'. "New form?" Stardust asked in wonder, along with everyone else thinking the same thing. "I'll show you." Nightingale replied as she glowed and turn into Convene Nightingale, making everyone look in surprise and awe upon seeing Nightingale and how beautiful she looks.

"You look... beautiful." Stardust complimented, staring at her new, beautiful form. "Thank you." Nightingale said, blushing about what her husband said to her, along with hearing the children saying she is very pretty. Nightingale soon reverted back to her normal form, as the reunion still continued on for all the Duel Spirits and their love ones. Looks like everyone is having a big family reunion, no matter how far apart you are in life, you'll always find your family somewhere.

* * *

 **Ending Song**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu, Saya and Celina walking besides each other near a building, with Celina and Lulu holding Saya's hands.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colorful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu, Saya and Celina standing by each other holding hands with Carla and Raven seating on Lulu and Celina's shoulders, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **I told you guys that this chapter would have many surprises. Now Rin is here, along with Blue Angel being Pink Dragon Mask's teacher now as well, Pink Dragon Mask's first Speed Duel. I would like some cards suggested for Pink Dragon Mask's Deck as well. Nice chapter is where Purple Night Duels Ghost Girl, Pink Dragon Mask has her first lesson with Blue Angel, along with getting her own Link Monster. Also I would like some people to take my challenges and help with World of Warcraft story please.**

 **Till Next Time! Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise everyone! Two updates in two stories in one night! Haha! Anyway, questions are gonna be answered now.**

 **Pikapalsforever12: Glad you enjoy the story. Hope you like the other chapters.**

 **Guest: How the hell am I gonna do that! Do people do that when they have sex or something!**

 **Ienz012696: Maybe next chapter I'll bring her in and the Bracelet girls will be together again.**

 **Fanfic Meister: Glad you enjoy my stories so much. How much longer till you continue your stores.**

 **That's all questions this time. Also Ash won't be dueling in this Chapter, but Saya and Lulu will. Enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Bird virus Ghost.**

It has been a single day since Saya's first time in Link Vrains, Rin came and meet with everyone, Saya became partners with Azure and Raven's daughter named Velvet and finally Saya became Blue Angel's student. Today, inside of the Hot Dog van outside of a Park, Ash, Kusanagi, Lulu, Celina, and Rin is in there, including Yusaku and the Ignis AIs, discussing about what they know so far. Celina and Rin were also wearing school clothes like Lulu now, only Celina had a purple shirt under her black jacket and Rin had a light green shirt under her black jacket. "Aright, for what we know so far, Azure, Ai, and the other AIs are somehow connected to SOL Technology and the Knights of Hanoi". Kusanagi explained to the gathered group about what they know so far. "Right, along with the Knights of Hanoi being connected to Yusaku's mysterious past and his stolen past". Ash stated, with the group nodding their heads. With the Ignis AIs, Wendy got her body back, thanks to Azure getting her data by eating Red Knight's right arm off when he had the chance at the end of White Dragon Mask and Red Knight's last Duel. Wendy looked like a green female witch with her whole body light green, long light green hair and a witch hat with light green was very glad to have her old body back; while the others watch the Ignis AIs interact with each other.

"You know, we come a long way so far, making new friends that are helping us out." Kusanagi stated as he and Yusaku looked at Ash, Lulu, Celina, and Rin, who smiled back at them. Yusaku also smiled a bit; glad to have met Ash and the Bracelet Girls to have his back to help him and Kusanagi. But there was also something else on Yusaku's and Kusanagi's mind as well. "Ash, I've been meaning to ask you this for some time." Yusaku said, getting the attention of Ash and the Bracelet Girls. "Really? What is it you want to talk about, Yusaku?" Ash asked his friend in wonder at what Yusaku wanted to ask.

"It's about what Azure said about you, along with Lulu, Saya, and the other girls being from another world." Yusaku replied, getting surprise looks from Ash and the Bracelet Girls. "Now that he mentioned it, I too am curious about where you all came from as well." Kusanagi said, also wanting an explanation. Ash then sighed, knowing this will happen sooner or later. "Alright, what do you want to know about where I and the girls came from?" Ash asked the hackers. "Everything." The hackers said together. Ash and the Bracelet Girls all looked at each other, then nodded at each other, feeling that now is a good time to explain.

Soon, Ash and the Bracelet Girls begin to explain to the hackers about where they came from, explaining about their world having Four Dimensions instead of one, based on Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum. This surprises the hackers about Ash and the Bracelet Girls living in Four Dimensions instead of one. Ash also explained about having a mother and father, along with a younger sister, and two adoptive siblings as well. Ash also had many friends as well, even though he considered family in a way. "Is there anything else that happen in the Four Dimensions?" Yusaku asked wanting to hear more, making Ash and the Bracelet Girls feel uncomfortable about what they will explained next. This didn't go unnoticed by the hackers at the moment.

"What's wrong? Is it something we said?" Kusanagi asked the group, wondering why they looked uncomfortable. "No, it's just... It's a sensitive subject for all of us." Ash answered, getting the hackers confused at what he said. "Sensitive? How sensitive?" Yusaku asked in wonder at what Ash means. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's-" Kusanagi said, only for Ash to cut him off. "No, you deserve to know. After all, we are friends, are we not?" Ash stated, getting the full attention of the hackers. Soon, Ash talked about the Dimension War, where the Fusion Dimension declared war on the other Dimensions by conquest, by turning the citizens, Duelists or not, into cards. This shocked and horrified the hackers about Fusion carding everyone into cards.

"That's horrible... and they just don't care who they hurt?" Yusaku asked with narrow eyes, disgusted about Fusion dimension harming innocent people and turning them into cards. "Were they stop?" Kusanagi asked as well, also disliking the idea about what Duel Academy did. "Oh, they were stop, along with the people being released, and the war ended two years ago, and everyone lived in peace." Ash replied to the hackers, getting the hackers to sigh in relief. The hackers were glad the citizens were free from being carded and everyone living in peace. Even the Bracelet Girls given some explanation during the Dimension War as well, with Celina being a former Fusion duelist, shocking the hackers, but calm down when Celina explained about not agreeing with her world's view. The hackers show some sympathy for Ash and Lulu, along with Saya, being attacked in the Xyz Dimension being struck first and destroyed, but glad it was being rebuilt again.

At the end of the explanation, the hackers were stunned about what the group went through to get here, and also learning more about their new friends as well. Yusaku then notice something missing from the group, or rather someone. "Where's Saya?" Yusaku asked in wonder at where the little girl is. "Oh, she's doing a Speed Duel lesson with Velvet in Link VRAINS with her teacher, Blue Angel." Ash answered to the hacker, getting nods of understanding from Yusaku and Kusanagi. Ash is very glad that his daughter finding a great teacher in Blue Angel.

In Link VRAINS, Pink Dragon Mask, along with Velvet, were having a practice Speed Duel against Blue Angel. Both Duellist were on their Duel Boards as well. "Alright, let's see what skills you have, Pink Dragon Mask." Blue Angel said to her student, having one card in her hand, along with Holly Angel on her field, with no face down cards. "Okay, teacher." Pink Dragon Mask replied happily, having three cards in her hands and one face down card on her field. "Remember, Blue Angel has her Ace Monster, Holly Angel, out on her field." Velvet reminded her partner, who is still in her Duel Disk to help her out in anyway.

* * *

 **(Vrains Opening Song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colourful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, duelling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duellists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 1/ Cards on field: Trickster Holly Angel ATK Points: 2000.**

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 3/ Cards on field: one face down card.**

"It's my turn!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drawled a card from her deck, before the card disappeared and 4 cards appeared in front of her. "First I revel my face down card, Monster Reborn!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as her face down card revealed itself. "With this Spell card's power, I'll bring back Luster Dragon from my Graveyard!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out, as her spell glowed, before Luster Dragon appeared from the glow, roaring.

 **Luster Dragon ATK Points: 1900.**

"Now I normal summon Celtic Guard of Noble Arms and use his effect to special summon Celtic Guardian!"'. Pink Dragon Mask called out as both Celtic Guard of Noble Arms and Celtic Guardian appeared on her field, with the wind blowing past their capes.

 **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms ATK Points: 2100.**

 **Celtic Guardian ATK Points: 1400.**

"Now I activate the spell card, Dragon's mirror!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as a spell appeared in front of her. "With this spell's power, I can fuse dragons in my graveyard to fusion summon a Fusion Dragon!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she explained her spell's effect. "I'll fuse two Alexandrite Dragons in my graveyard!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as two Alexandrite Dragons appeared in front of her, before a purple portal appeared and the two dragons went into the portal. **"Two Dragons of great power! Combine your powers to create a new power! I Fusion summon! First of the Dragons!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as a giant Dragon that was purple appeared, flying over the city of Link Vrains.

 **First of the Dragons ATK Points: 2700.**

Blue Angel is in shock upon seeing the size of First of the Dragons on her student's field above the city, along with Holly Angel also looking surprised. Suddenly, both Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask notice something coming their way from out of nowhere. What they saw is a raging Pink Data Storm destroying everything in sight, absorbing buildings and many more. "A Pink Data Storm?!" Blue Angel and Velvet cried in shock at seeing another different color Data Storm, except Pink Dragon Mask, who just stared at the Pink Data Storm with curious eyes. Pink Dragon Mask then heard a roar coming from the Data Storm, calling her in a way. Pink Dragon Mask then went towards the Pink Data Storm, with her monsters following, shocking Blue Angel and Velvet. "Partner, what are you doing?!" Velvet asked her partner, with Pink Dragon Mask ignoring her as she focused.

"Come back!" Blue Angel cried in worry for Pink Dragon Mask, but Pink Dragon Mask still headed towards the Pink Data Storm until she disappeared from sight in the Data Storm. 'I hope you are okay and safe, Pink Dragon Mask.' Blue Angel thought, hoping her student is okay and alive. Meanwhile, inside the Pink Data Storm, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet were right in the middle of the storm, with Pink Dragon Mask's monsters staying close to her. "Why did you do something so dangerous?!" Velvet asked, wanting an answer at the moment from her partner. "I heard a roar of loneliness in here". Pink Dragon Mask replied, confusing Velvet at her answer. Suddenly, they both heard a roar, surprising Velvet. "What was that?!" Velvet asked, looking around for the source.

Suddenly, a shadow of a dragon with pink eyes appear before them, looking at them, shocking Velvet, while Pink Dragon Mask stared right back at the dragon in awe. Even the other monsters were in awe at the dragon. "It was you that called me, wasn't it?" Pink Dragon Mask asked the dragon, confusing Velvet even more. The dragon nodded her head, confirming her suspicions. "You come to fight alongside me, is that it?" Pink Dragon Mask asked, with the dragon roaring again to say yes in a way. "Velvet... how do we get this monster to join us?" Pink Dragon Mask asked her partner, surprising Velvet at her question. "Well... you need to use a skill call Storm Access to get this monster to join you." Velvet replied, getting a nod of understanding from Pink Dragon Mask.

Pink Dragon Mask then raised her right claw forward, glowing pink. "Let's fight together!" Pink Dragon Mask shouted as the dragon roared, glowing pink to form into a card in her hand. This surprise Velvet, seeing her partner use Storm Access for the first time. **"Pink Storm Access!"** Pink Dragon Mask shouted as the dragon is still being process until it completed into a card for Pink Dragon Mask. As the card become complete, Pink Dragon Mask grabbed the card with her right claw's index and middle fingers, and exited out of the Pink Data Storm to with a new monster. Blue Angel is surprise and relieve to see Pink Dragon Mask okay and out of the Pink Data Storm, alive and well.

"Thank goodness, she is okay." Blue Angel sighed, glad to see her new student in one piece. Pink Dragon Mask looked back at her teacher, glad to see her again. "Don't worry, I'm okay?" Pink Dragon Mask said happily, waving her left hand. Suddenly, Pink Dragon Mask heard the same dragon roar again, telling her what she needed to do. "You really must want to join me, do you?" Pink Dragon Mask asked, getting another roar in return. "Okay, then it's time for you to come out!" Pink Dragon Mask said, excited to try out her new monster. "Teacher, I want to show you a new monster!" Pink Dragon Mask shouted to her teacher, confusing Blue Angel at what she said.

"New monster?" Blue Angel asked in wonder at what Pink Dragon Mask said. "Here I go! **Appear, circuit of bonds of friendship!"** Pink Dragon Mask shouted as she raised her right claw, sending out pink lightning to form an Arrowhead in the sky, shocking Blue Angel. ''A Link Summon?!' Blue Angel thought, stun that her student can do this. Pink Dragon Mask and her monsters entered the Arrowhead into a pink world, with Pink Dragon Mask looking down at the arrowhead. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters! I set my First of Dragons, Celtic Guardian, Luster Dragon, and Celtic Guard of Noble Arms into the Link Markers!"** Pink Dragon Mask called as her monsters enter the Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right Link Markers that glowed Pink.

 **"Circuit combined! I Link Summon! Link 4! Pink Dragon - Pink Savior Dragon!"** Pink Dragon Mask said as a new dragon exited out of the portal next to her owner, letting out a powerful roar that send a shockwave. Savior Dragon looked to be a little smaller then Stardust, looking the same size as Ancient Fairy Dragon. She had a Pink Dragon body, two claws with 5 fingers, a Long Pink tail, two Dragon legs with two claws in front and one on the back, pink Dragon ears, glowing Pink Dragon eyes, two Pink Dragon wings, spreading Pink sparkling energy and Pink sparkles.

 **Pink Dragon - Pink Savior Dragon ATK Points: 2500**

 **Pink Dragon - Pink Savior Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Link Markers: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

 **Dragon/ Link/ Effect**

 **2+ monsters**

 **When this card is Link Summon: Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard to one of this card's Link Markers. This card gains 300 ATK for every monster in this card's Link Markers. When this card is attack or is attack by an opponent's monster; your opponent cannot activate any card effects until the end of the turn. Once per turn, for every monster in this card's Link Markers, you can select one card in your graveyard and place it on your field. If the selected card is a Spell or trap, it goes to the spell and trap card field, face down. If the selected card is a monster card, you can summon it in one of this card's Link Markers.**

 **ATK: 2500/ Link- 4**

Blue Angel looked at Pink Savior Dragon in awe from how beautiful she is, while Pink Dragon Mask had stars in her eyes from seeing Savior Dragon. "She's so beautiful''. Pink Dragon Mask said in awe from seeing how beautiful Savior Dragon. Pink Savior Dragon looked back at Pink Dragon Mask. **"Thank you, Little one''.** Pink Savior Dragon said to Pink Dragon Mask, liking what she said about her. Pink Dragon Mask smiled at Savior Dragon, before she looked at Blue Angel.

"I play Savior Dragon's effect! When she's summoned, I can summon one monster in this card's Link Marker!''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she explained her monster's effect, while Pink Savior Dragon spread her wings open, with Pink Energy coming out, before Luster Dragon flew out of Savior Dragon's wings.

 **Luster Dragon ATK Points: 1900.**

"Now Pink Savior Dragon's other effect activates. She gains 300 ATK Points for every monster in her Link Markers!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as pink sparkles came out of Savior Dragon's wings, with the whole field being covered by Pink Sparkles.

 **Pink Dragon - Pink Savior Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 300 = 2800.**

"Now Pink Dragon – Pink Savior Dragon Attacks Trickster Holly Angel!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as her new Dragon unleashed a Pink breath attack at Holly Angel, striking her with a Pink Explosion happening with pink fireworks appearing in the sky. **(2800 – 2000 = 800)**

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 2000 – 800 = 1200.**

"Now Luster Dragon! Attack my teacher, but be gentle!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as Luster Dragon charged towards Blue Angel…pocking her on the forehead, making Blue Angel sweet drop.

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 1200 – 1900 = 0000.**

Pink Dragon Mask's monsters disappeared as Blue Angel jumped off her Duel Hover board and onto a rooftop, before she held her hands out and cached Pink Dragon Mask and held her close. "You were amazing Pink Dragon Mask''. Blue Angel said to her student, hugging her close. "Thank you, teacher,''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she returned the hug, really caring about Blue Angel, like Blue Angel was more than a teacher.

Even if their time has been short, Pink Dragon Mask has grown to care about Blue Angel really much. Blue Angel then broke the hug as she looked at Saya. "Next time, please don't scare me so badly when you charge towards a Data Storm''. Blue Angel said to Pink Dragon Mask, not wanting Pink Dragon Mask to scare her. Like Pink Dragon Mask, Blue Angel has grown to care for Pink Dragon Mask, like Pink Dragon Mask was her daughter.

"I'm sorry''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she felt bad that she got Blue Angel really worried. Blue Angel smiled at Pink Dragon Mask. "That will be enough teaching for today. Tomorrow we'll spend more time together and have fun''. Blue Angel said to Pink Dragon Mask, thinking that they have had enough teaching for today. "Ok''. Pink Dragon Mask said as Blue Angel set her down with Pink Dragon Mask preparing to log out. "One more thing''. Blue Angel said, getting Pink Dragon Mask's attention.

"Sure. What is it''. Pink Dragon Mask said, wondering why Blue Angel wanted to tell her. "Could you tell White Dragon Mask that I would like to see him again''. Blue Angel said as she really wanted to see White Dragon Mask again, and wanted to see the connection between the two. Pink Dragon Mask looked confused, before she nodded to Blue Angel. "Okay''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her teacher with a smile, before she logged out of Link VRAINS, with Blue Angel watching her with a smile, before she logged out herself.

* * *

 **(In the real world)**

Saya then returned from her lesson with her teacher, Blue Angel, while wearing her normal clothes. She opened the door to the Link VRAINS room and saw everyone in the Van. "Hello, I'm back!" Saya called as everyone looked at her in relief, glad that she is back safe and sound. "Saya, how was your lesson?" Ash asked his daughter, wanting to know how her lesson went. "It was great, Daddy. Me and Velvet had a great time." Saya replied to her father with a smile, then also remembered something else as well from her teacher. "Daddy, Blue Angel would like to see you again." Saya said to her father, surprising Ash at her answer. Ash then smiled, then nodded his head, knowing he will meet Blue Angel again someday. Suddenly, Kusanagi called everyone for something very important.

"Look at this." Kusanagi said as Yusaku, Ash, Lulu, Celina, Rin, and Saya looked at the screen in front of them. The screen shows an encrypted message by Ghost Girl. "From Ghost Girl?" Yusaku asked in wonder, wondering how Ghost Girl sent a massage. "What does she want?" Ash asked as well, wondering what Blue Angel wants. "Isn't she the hacker that help capture you, Satoshi?" Lulu asked her boyfriend, remembering that Ghost Girl helped capture her. "If so, then how did she sent this message?" Celina asked in return, wondering how Ghost Girl sent that massage. "She sent a message on a popular hacking forum." Kusanagi explained to the group, telling them how Ghost Girl send the massage to them. "You two know each other?" Yusaku asked in wonder, wondering if Kusanagi meet Ghost Girl. "No, but I guided her during your duel, along with Ash, against Revolver and Red Knight." Kusanagi explained to them about how he knows Ghost Girl.

"Then how did she know where to trace you?" Ash asked the hacker, wanting to know how Ghost Girl cached up to them. "She acquired my source code to create a program that I'd notice." Kusanagi said to the group, telling them that he did something that has come back to bit him. "I see." Yusaku said in understanding at what Kusanagi is saying. "She's demanding to duel Playmaker." Kusanagi continued, surprising the group about Ghost Girl's challenge. "If she wins, she gets Playmaker's AI." Kusanagi finished, surprising everyone again, even the AI's, except Yusaku, about her winning. "What? You must be kidding!" Ignis said in disbelief as he turned into his true form to look at the screen, with his fellow AIs doing the same.

"Playmaker, you won't do something dangerous." Ignis said to his partner, while rubbing his body to his face, trying to act cute. "I accept." Yusaku said without remorse, shocking Ignis again about his answer. "It says here that she's offering something in exchange." Yusaku continued, as everyone payed close attention at what Ghost Girl is offering. "The backdoor of SOL Technologies data bank." Yusaku said as he told everyone what Ghost Girl is offering, surprising everyone again. "What?" Raven and Carla asked together in shock that Ghost Girl was offering that. "There's really a backdoor?" Azure asked in wonder if what Ghost Girl is offering is real. "That's what it says." Kusanagi said as he typed and search through the message. "It's a lie." Ignis said, not believing it for a second, while wanting to not be used as a bargaining chip. "No, her hacking skills are first class." Kusanagi replied, surprising everyone in the room.

"She sent a portion of the data, and it looks real." Kusanagi said as he still stared at the message. "Tell Ghost Girl that I'll duel her." Yusaku said to the hacker, intending to duel her, until Lulu decided to interrupt. "Actually, I want to duel Ghost Girl in your place, Yusaku." Lulu said, getting everyone to look at her in surprise at her answer. "Lulu, are you sure about this?" Ash asked his Girlfriend if that was really what she wanted. "I'm sure, and besides, I'll have Raven with me for company." Lulu replied to her boyfriend, having no intention to back down. The hackers look at each other, then back at Lulu. "Alright, but you better not lose" Yusaku said to his friend, putting his trust in her hands, along with everyone else in the room. "Don't worry, Yusaku, I will win this for you." Lulu replied, promising to win the duel for her friends. Soon, everyone entered Link VRAINS in different areas of the room, sense it wasn't big enough to fit in everyone.

* * *

 **(In Link VRAINS)**

In Link VRAINS, Ghost Girl is riding her Duel Board, waiting for for Playmaker to appear. When a portal appears, she saw someone come out. Ghost Girl expected Playmaker to come, only to be surprise by someone else in his place. The person is Purple Night, who has just arrived in Link VRAINS to accept Ghost Girl's challenge, while riding her Duel Hover board. They ride on the Data Stream until they landed on the building. "Purple Night? Why are you here?" Ghost Girl asked in wonder at why Purple Night is here instead of Playmaker. "I am here to accept your challenge in Playmaker's place, Ghost Girl." Purple Night said telling Ghost Girl at why she is here, surprising Ghost Girl even more at this unexpected development. "Oh, you come to accept the challenge for Playmaker?" Ghost Girl asked in wonder if that was what Purple Night was really doing. "Yeah, but you're not lying about the exchange, right?" Purple Night asked in return, wanting to know if Ghost Girl is telling the truth about the exchange.

"Of course not. I have the data ready". Ghost Girl said as she reveals a data card on her finger. "It's the backdoor to SOL Technologies data bank". Ghost Girl continued as Purple Night stared at the card. "It should have data about the incident ten years ago." Ghost said as she still held the card, getting Purple Night to take this serious. "Why do you want to duel Playmaker? Why don't you go there yourself?" Purple Night asked in wonder at why Ghost Girl wants to Duel Playmaker. "If I acquire his AI, I can sell it to SOL Technologies at a high price." Ghost Girl stated, making Purple Night narrow her eyes a bit at the hacker, as the card disappeared. "To be honest, I became interested in Playmaker after seeing the recent duel he had against the Knights of Hanoi." Ghost Girl said to Purple Night, telling her when she became interested in Playmaker.

"So, you're just a person that likes money and information, is that it?" Purple Night asked the hacker, not liking how Ghost Girl just wants money and will do whatever it takes to get it. "More like a cyber treasure hunter, of course. I want to know more about him." Ghost Girl replied back to Purple Night, getting her confused. "Cyber treasure hunter?" Purple Night asked in confusion at what Ghost Girl is saying. "She could be tricking us!" Raven said to her partner, not sure on how to react to Ghost Girl in her true form. Seeing Raven for the first-time surprises Ghost Girl, even if she doesn't show it. "Oh? You also have an AI like Playmaker?" Ghost Girl asked, now very interested in Raven now. "That's right, and I'll duel you for her in exchange for the information you have as well." Purple Night replied back, having no intension to lose and not lose her partner. "Deal." Ghost Girl said as they soon got back on their Duel Boards to the data stream that came by again to duel. "Here we go!" Ghost Girl cried as she turned to face Purple Night. **"Catch the Wind! Purple Night!''.** Raven called out to her partner as her eye narrowed. **"Speed Duel!"** Ghost Girl and Purple Night shouted as the Speed Duel begins.

 **Ghost Girl Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

 **Purple Night Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

Raven appeared in her true form next to Purple Night, still attached to Purple Night's Duel Disk. "I have no information about her, meaning she can be a very tough opponent to beat!" Raven said to her partner about the information regarding Ghost Girl. "That maybe, but she might have some information on me as well." Purple Night stated as she knows that people have seen her Duel before from her Duel against Go Onizuka. "You might be falling into her trap." Raven said in worry for her partner. "That maybe, but I'm doing this for my friends to acquire the data bank's backdoor program." Purple Night said at what was at stake, having no intension to lose her partner.

"I go first!" Ghost Girl called as she swiped her arm to show four cards that appeared in front of her. "I summon Altergeist Marionetter from my hand!" Ghost Girl said as she touched a card, as the rest disappeared to reveal the card she touched just now. A portal open to reveal a monster Ghost Girl just summoned to her field.

 **Altergeist Marionetter ATK Points: 1600**

"When this card is summoned, I can select an Altergeist trap card in my deck and set it." Ghost Girl explained as she revealed her cards in her deck. Ghost Girl then selected a trap card called Altergeist Protocol from her deck to her field. "Then I set another card." Ghost Girl said as she places another card on her field next to her other set trap card. "I end my turn." Ghost Girl said as her turn is now over, with her riding in front of Purple Night.

Unknown to Ghost Girl, Purple Night, and Raven, White Dragon Mask, Playmaker, Lunalight Dancer, Green Witch, and their AI partners were also watching the duel. Green Witch wat seating on the edge of the building, while everyone else stood up, with White Dragon Mask's wings and tail spread out. "You sure she can do this?" Playmaker ask White Dragon Mask, still unsure if he made the right choice. "Don't worry. Purple Night's Dueling Style is all about swarming, meaning she can summon mutiple monsters, which then allows her to summon her ace monsters from the extra deck." White Dragon Mask explained to Playmaker about Purple Night's Dueling Style.

"Then what else does her style have for the matter?" Playmaker asked again, wanting to know more about Purple Night's Dueling style. "Well, after she summons her monsters, she can use them to summon her ace monsters from the extra deck, which allows them to increase their ATK Points and can attack directly depending on the monsters used, even though it's a low in attack power." White Dragon Mask continued to explain about Purple Night's Dueling style. "Also, the monsters from the Extra Deck can protect themselves depending on their effects as well from opponent's card effects or from attacks." White Dragon Mask finished, with Playmaker nodding his head in understanding, getting a grasp on Purple Night's Dueling Style in a way.

"My Turn!''. Purple Night called out as she drawled a card from her deck, before the card disappeared and 5 cards appeared in front of her. "I summon Lyrical Luscina - Cobalt sparrow!''. Purple Night called out as a portal appeared, before Cobalt Sparrow appeared, singing her beautiful song.

 **Lyrical Luscina - Cobalt sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now I activate the Spell, Lyrical Luscina – Song of Family!''. Purple Night called out as a spell card appeared on her field with the spell glowing.

 **(Lyrical Luscina – Song of Family/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control one Lyrical Luscina monster on your field, you can summon two Lyrical Luscina monsters from your deck to the field)**

"With this Spell's power, I can summon Two Lyrical Luscinas from my deck if I only control one on my field. So, take flight! Lyrical Luscinia - Euclase Prinia and Lyrical Luscinia - Hauyne Pitta!''. Purple Night called out as two portals appeared before two monsters came out. Just like all the other Lyrical Luscinias, both the monsters were 5-year-old white skin girls in bird suits. Euclase Prinia was a girl with Pink eyes, wearing a Pink bird outfit, wings as her arms, Short Pink Hair, sharp talons and a Pink Neckless around her neck. Hauyne Pitta was a girl with light Blue Eyes, wearing a light Blue Bird outfit, wings as arms, a Light Blue neckless around her neck and short blue hair.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Euclase Prinia**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 1**

 **Scale: 0**

 **Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters. When you summon a Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, or Link monster to your side of the field: You can use this card as Material for the necessary required Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, or Link Summon monster this turn. Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum or Link Lyrical Luscina monsters gain 100 ATK Points for every Lyrical Luscina monster in the graveyard.**

 **Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand if you control a Lyrical Luscina monster on your field. When a Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, or Link monster leaves the field: You can summon this monster from the graveyard or extra deck and use it for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link Summon for a Lyrical Luscina monster.**

 **ATK: 100/ DEF: 0**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Hauyne Pitta**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 1**

 **Scale: 2**

 **Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters. Once per turn, you can return this card to your hand; if you do this, deal 300 damage to your opponent for each "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your graveyard.**

 **Effect: You can Special summon this card from your hand if you control a Lyrical Luscina monster on your field. If a Lyrical Luscina Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum or Link monster is summoned to your field, you can return this card from your graveyard or Extra deck back to your hand and deal 300 Points of damage to your opponent, with a Lyrical Luscina monster gaining ATK Points equal to the damage your opponent took.**

 **ATK: 0/ DEF: 100**

" **Now with the Level 1 Lyrical Luscina – Cobalt Sparrow, Euclase Prinia and Hauyne Pitta, I create the overlay network!''.** Purple Night called out as she held her right hand into the air, with her three monsters turning into three green lights that went into the sky, before a Black Portal appeared in front of Purple Night's Duel Hover board, before the three Lights went in. **"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale!"** Purple Night chanted out as her ace monster appeared in her beautiful glory, singing her song as she appeared with three overlay units around her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

"Nice monster you got there!''. Ghost Girl said to Purple Night, liking Nightingale. "You haven't seen anything yet! Nightingale gains 100 ATK Points for every Overlay unit she has! She has three, meaning she gains 300 ATK Points!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her monster's effect, while Nightingale gained a white aura around her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 300 = 300.**

"Sorry, not impressed!''. Ghost Girl said to Purple Night, not impressed with Purple Night. "You call being able to attack my opponent directly and equal to the number of overlay units that Nightingale has not impressive!''. Purple Night said as she explained her monster's effect, while Ghost Girl's eyes widen in shock at what Purple Night said. "Go Nightingale! Attack Ghost Girl directly!''. Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out, with Nightingale unleashing a wind attack at Ghost Girl.

"I activate Altergeist Kunquery's effect from my hand! I can special summon it and negate your attack!''. Ghost Girl called out as another monster appeared on her field, blocking Nightingale's attack.

 **Altergeist Kunquery DEF Points: 2400.**

"So, she used a monster effect instead of her face down cards!''. Raven called out as she appeared in her real form, still attached to the Duel Disk. "When the Special summoned Kunquery is on my field, I can negate one of your card's effect!''. Ghost Girl called out as she explained her monster's effect, with Nightingale gaining a dark aura around her, sucking away her energy.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 300 – 300 = 0000.**

"Oh no! Now Nightingale lost her attack points and her effects!''. Raven called out in panic, while Purple Night didn't show concern on her face. "I end my turn!''. Purple Night called out as she ended her turn.

 **Ghost Girl Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"My turn! I draw!" Ghost Girl called out as she drew a card from her deck, that disappeared. "I'm just getting started!" Ghost Girl said as she rode her duel hover board faster. "I summon a second Altergeist Marionetter!" Ghost Girl shouted as she summoned another Altergeist Marionetter on her field with her monsters.

 **Altergeist Marionetter ATK Points: 1600.**

"Due to Marionetter's effect, I select one Altergeist trap card in my deck and set it!" Ghost Girl explained as she looks through her deck and chose a trap called Altergeist Camouflage from her deck to her field. "Another set card." Purple Night said with narrowed eyes from seeing Ghost Gilr made her Defense stronger. "Three monsters and three set cards. It's a solid formation." Raven reminded her partner the situation at how they have a disadvantage.

"If this shocks you, you have much to learn." Ghost Girl replied to her opponent as she wasn't even close to being done yet. "Here's my next plan!" Ghost Girl continued, getting the attention of Purple Night and Raven. **"Open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!"** Ghost Girl called out as she spread her arms out that were pulling strings that were released, the Arrowhead appeared below her and her monsters, shocking Purple Night and Raven at Ghost Girl's play. "What? She can Link Summon?" Raven said in worry in her real form, with Purple Night staring calmly. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Altergeist monsters! I set two Marionetters and Kunquery in the Link Markers!"** Ghost Girl called out as her two Altergeist Marionetters and Altergeist Kunquery turned into twisters towards the Bottom, Right-Bottom, and Right Link Markers that glowed red.

 **"Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Altergeist Primebanshee!"** Ghost Girl called out as a naga like Altergeist monster appeared on her field.

 **Altergeist Primebanshee ATK Points: 2100.**

"I activate the trap card, Altergeist Materialization!" Ghost Girl called out as she revealed one of her set cards. "I Special Summon Marionetter from my graveyard!" Ghost Girl said as one of her Altergeist Marionetter comes back to the field.

 **Altergeist Marionetter ATK Points: 1600.**

"I'm not done. I activate the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Protocol!" Ghost Girl shouted as she revealed another set card. "Then due to Altergeist Marionetter's effect, I send Altergeist Protocol to the graveyard." Ghost Girl explained as she sent her trap to the graveyard. "Resurrect, Altergeist Marionetter!" Ghost Girl shouted as she summoned her other Altergeist Marionetter to join her on the field next to the first one.

 **Altergeist Marionetter ATK Points: 1600.**

"I tribute Marionetter to activate Primebanshee's effect!" Ghost Girl said as one of her Altergeist Marionetter vanished from the field. "Once during each of our turns, I can Special Summon an Altergeist from my deck next to its Link." Ghost Girl explained as she looked through her deck to choose an Altergeist monster. Ghost Girl then chose one card and placed it right next to Altergeist Marionetter and Altergeist Primebanshee. "Appear! Atergeist Meluseek!" Ghost Girl shouted as she summoned an Altergeist mermaid monster to her field.

 **Altergeist Meluseek ATK Points: 500.**

"I set one card!" Ghost Girl said as she placed a set card on her field. During the whole turn, Purple Night and Raven were stunned at what Ghost Girl did during her turn. "Oh my. After using three monsters to Link Summon, she already Special Summoned two more monsters!" Raven exclaimed in her true form about what she and her partner witness. "Her transition skills are amazing!" Raven finished, impress at Ghost Girl's skills as a duelist. 'That's right, even though it's her turn, she managed to get so many monsters on her field. She really is a skilled duelist!' Purple Night thought, also impressed at what Ghost Girl can do with her skills.

"My preparations are done." Ghost Girl said as she clapped her hands, proud of her accomplishments. 'Even though I'm not dueling Playmaker, Purple Night also manage to surprise me as well about her skills..." Ghost Girl thought about her opponent, Purple Night can do, along with her skills, giving her a glance behind her shoulder. 'Although I studied Playmaker's Skill and Dueling Style, I have no idea about Purple Night's skills and Dueling Style. But if she has the same Skill as Playmaker, then I'll have to drop her Life Points to 0 before she activates her Skill.' Ghost Girl finished her thoughts, then looking forward again, intending to end this Duel before Purple Night uses her Skill.

"I'll end you this turn!" Ghost Girl declared, as Purple Night and Raven kept their guard up. "She has three Altergeists on her field." Raven said to her partner, reminding her that Ghost Gilr has more monsters then Purple Night. "If she takes out Nightingale, then the max damage would be 4200!" Raven said in worry about them losing the duel, along with getting the backdoor program for Playmaker and their friends. "Then let's see if she can do what she says she will do!" Purple Night replied, still staring calmly at her opponent. "How can you be calm at a time like this?!" Raven cried to her partner at how she is calm and not showing concern. "Why does everyone want Playmaker's dumb AI, along with that other one in your possession?" Ghost Girl asked, getting the attention of Purple Night and Raven. "Hey! I am not a dumb AI!" Raven said in annoyance, insulted at Ghost Girl's remark at calling her dumb. "She is not dumb, she is my friend." Purple Night stated, getting a nod of understanding from Raven. "That's right..." Raven said, glad that her partner doesn't see her as a dumb AI.

"Although I am curious about something." Purple Night suddenly said, confusing her partner. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Raven asked in wonder, tilting her head. "Marionetter has a high ATK, but she tributes it for Meluseek." Purple Night explained as she looks at the monsters on her opponent's field. "There must be a reason why." Purple Night continued, still thinking about why Ghost Girl made this move. "Good instincts, Purple Night." Ghost Girl complimented, impressed at her deduction skills. "This card can attack you directly, even if you have monsters." Ghost Girl explained about Meluseek ability. This surprises Purple Night and Raven at Meluseek's ability. "Well, this can't be good, even if she can attack directly with Meluseek!" Raven cried, still worried about what else Ghost Girl is about to do.

"Altergeist Meluseek attacks you directly!" Ghost Girl shouted as Altergeist Meluseek attacked her opponent directly. "Ectoplaster!" Ghost Girl shouted as Meluseek created an orb attack at her opponent, with Purple Night shielding herself with her right arm as her Life Points got lower.

 **Purple Night Life Points: 4000 - 500 = 3500.**

"That was only 500 damage!" Raven said in worry about them truly losing this duel for real, along with her being take away from Purple Night, Velvet and Azure. "Meluseek additional effect!" Ghost Girl said as she held her right hand out, shocking Purple Night and Raven again. "What?!" That monster has another effect?!" Raven exclaimed in worry again at what Ghost Girl's monster's effect could do. "When it deals you battle damage, one card on your field is send to the graveyard!" Ghost Girl explained, shocking Purple Night and Raven even more. "Bye bye, Nightingale!" Ghost Girl called as she winked her eye, along with giving a two finger, now confusing Purple Night and Raven. "After a direct attack, you're sending a monster to the graveyard?" Raven asked in confusion, wondering about why Ghost Girl would do this.

Soon, Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale turned into particles then vanished from the field. "Nightingale." Purple Night muttered in worry, sad that her monster is now gone from the field. "The remaining monsters have a total of 3700 ATK." Raven reminded her partner, not thinking the chances of winning were very slim. "This bad, Purple Night! You're already in a pinch!" Raven finished with a sorrow expression, but it turned into confusion when she saw Purple Night's face turned into a smirking face.

"When my Lyrical Luscinia - Assemble Nightingale leaves the field, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Euclase Prinia to my field from the graveyard!" Purple Night shouted as she summons Euclase Prinia to the field, who flew into the air, singing her beautiful song.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Euclase Prinia ATK Points: 100.**

"And that's not all! I can now use my Lyrical Luscinia - Euclase Prinia for a Link Summon as well!" Purple Night explained as she held her left hand out, getting Ghost Girl to widen her eyes in shock at the surprise move. **"Appear now! The circuit that lets the Lyrical Luscinia fly high!"** Purple Night called out as she raised her right hand into the air, with blue lightning coming out that created an arrowhead in the sky, which Purple Night and Euclase Prinia flew into, entering a purple and blue world.

 **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster! I set Euclase Prinia on the Link Marker!"** Purple Night called out as she looked down at the arrowhead, with Euclase Prinia entering the Bottom Link Marker that glowed red. **"Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale!"** Purple Night called out as she and Convene Nightingale exited out of the arrowhead, with Concene Nightingale flying into the sky, singing her beautiful song.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

"Nice monster, but I'm still taking you down!" Ghost Girl shouted to her opponent, thinking that Convene Nightingale won't make a difference at the Duel's outcome. "Then prepare to be disappointed! Like my Assemble Nightingale, Convene Nightingale gains 400 ATK Points for every Lyrical Luscinia monsters in my graveyard!" Purple Night explained with a smirk as her hair blew in the air, shocking Ghost Girl even more. "But when Assemble Nightingale left the field..." Ghost Girl said in realization at how her move just helped her opponent, then Purple Night cut her off. "That's right! I have Euclase Prinia, Hauyne Pittia, Cobalt Sparrow, and Assemble Nightingale, counting a total of four monsters!" Purple Night finished as her Convene Nightingale's wings glowed blue as she flew higher into the air.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 400 = 400 + 400 = 800 + 400 = 1200 + 400 = 1600.**

"Nice effect, but it's still not enough to save you from my Primebanshee!" Ghost Girl reminded her opponent that her monster's ATK Points are still higher then Convene Nightingale's ATK Points. "Who said I was done?" Purple Night replied with her smirk still on her face, shocking Ghost Girl even more at her opponent's statement. "I now activate my Hauyne Pittia's effect from the graveyard!" Purple Night shouted out as she held her right hand out, shocking Ghost Girl even more. "When I summon a Link monster to my field, I can return Hauyne Pittia to my hand from the graveyard!" Purple Night explained as Hauyne Pittia's card appeared in front of her. "But wouldn't your Link monster get weaker by adding that monster to your hand?" Ghost Girl asked in wonder if Convene Nightingale's ATK Points gets lower if a card is added to the hand. "Actually, Convene Nightingale gains ATK Points depending on the number of Lyrical Luscinia monsters in my graveyard and my hand." Purple Night corrected, making Ghost Girl gasp at her explanation.

"Now that Hauyne Pittia is returned to my hand, I can now activate her special ability!" Purple Night shouted, getting Ghost Girl to really worry about the Lyrical Luscina's effect. "And what is this special ability?" Ghost Girl asked in wonder, getting more worried by the second by the Lyrical Luscina's powers. "It's simple really. You see, you get 300 points of damage for each Lyrical Luscinia monster in my graveyard!" Purple Night explained, shocking Ghost Girl even more. "And sense I have Cobalt Sparrow, Euclase Prinia, and Assemble Nightingale, you get 1200 points of damage!" Purple Night called out as spirits of her monsters appear in front of her, before they went towards Ghost Girl for each one, causing Ghost Girl to shield herself from the damage.

 **Ghost Girl Life Points: 4000 - 1200 = 2800.**

"And that's not all!" Purple Night said as she went past Ghost Girl, getting Ghost Girl to look at her again. "Not only do you receive damage, my Convene Nightingale gains ATK equal to the damage you took as well!" Purple Night explained her monster's effect, shocking Ghost Girl even more with widen eyes as Convene Nightingale's wings glowed light Blue even brighter as she flew now above the city, with her song becoming more beautiful.

 **Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 1600 + 1200 = 2800.**

"No way!" Ghost Girl said in shock, now seeing that her opponent has the strongest monster out on the field. "Alright! Now you're in the lead, Purple Night!" Raven said in relief, glad that things are looking up to her and her partner now. "Now Ghost Girl, what will you do?" Purple Night asked her opponent, smiling at the situation, enjoying the singing of her Link Monster. "I have no choice but to end my turn!" Ghost Girl replied, not expecting her opponent to pull this kind of move as well, her plan coming apart as it is now.

 **Purple Night Life Points: 3500/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

Ghost Girl and Purple Night rode their Duel Boards on the Data Stream, going past buildings while riding through areas of the city that sticks out, with Purple Night starting her turn. "My turn! I draw!" Purple said as she drew a card from her deck with the card disappearing. Purple Night looked at her drawn card with her other cards, being another Lyrical Luscinia monster. "And the card I drew is another Lyrical Luscinia monster, meaning my Nightingale gets another 400 ATK Points boost!" Purple Night said as Convene Nightingale's wings glowed even brighter.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 2800 + 400 = 3200.**

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Protocol!" Ghost Girl called out, revealing her facedown trap card. "I tribute Meluseek to activate Altergeist Primebanshee's effect!" Ghost Girl shouted as she activated Primebanshee's effect again, while Meluseek disappeared. "I Special Summon an Altergeist from my deck next to its link." Ghost Girl explained as she brought a card out from her deck.

"I Special Summon Altergeist Silquitous in defense position!" Ghost Girl said as she summoned some ghostly female draped monster to her field to join her this turn.

 **Altergeist Silquitous DEF Position: 1500.**

"When Meluseek is sent to the graveyard, I can add one Altergeist in my deck to my hand." Ghost Girl explained as she brought a card from her deck to her hand. "I add Altergeist Kunquery to my hand!" Ghost Girl said as she added the four-legged monster to her hand. "So that's what she is up to." Purple Night muttered as she looked at Raven. "Kunquery's effect can negate a monster's effect. She got a problematic card." Raven reminded her partner, remembering the card that negate Nightingale's effect earlier. "But that doesn't mean I will give up." Purple Night replied, still determine to win this duel, not for herself, but for her friends who have faith in her.

Soon, Purple Night and Raven spotted something coming up ahead. That something turned out to be a Purple Data Storm, looking dangerous and powerful as well as it ragged across the city. Purple Night, along with Nightingale, then headed right for the Data Storm, shocking Ghost Girl at her actions. "What? She's going inside the Data Storm without hesitation?!" Ghost Girl asked herself in shock, then followed Purple Night inside the Data Storm. As the two duelists entered the Data Storm, Ghost Girl is getting cut up by the storm. "What's with all this data? What a powerful Data Storm!" Ghost Girl exclaimed as she started to lose control of her Duel Board.

"Purple Night! Activate your Skill!" Raven called to her partner, as Purple Night raised her right hand that glowed purple to gather data to form a Link monster, with feathers from her wings started to fall. "She also has the same skill as Playmaker!" Ghost Girl said in shock as she witnesses her opponent doing something similar to Playmaker. Soon, a glowing bright card began to form into Purple Night's hand. **"Size the Wind! Purple Night!''.** Raven called out to her partner in her true form. **"Free Feather Storm Access!"** Purple Night shouted as her new card is formed in her hand. Suddenly, Purple Night Spotted Ghost Girl, who seems to be having trouble. "I've lost control!" Ghost Girl said as she held on to her Duel Board as she wobbles and turn in the uncontrollable Data Storm.

Purple Night looked at her opponent in worry, then made her decision. Purple Night moved her Duel Hover Board towards Ghost Girl, confusing Raven. "What are you doing?" Raven asked in confusion at what Purple Night is doing. "I'm saving Ghost Girl." Purple Night replied, surprising Raven at her answer. "We'll be swallowed up too!" Raven cried in panic, wondering about why her partner would do something so dangerous, as Ghost Girl let go of her Duel Board to fall into the storm. Purple Night still rode her Duel Board to rescue Ghost Girl, until she grabbed Ghost Girl with her left hand by the wrist.

This action surprised Ghost Girl about Purple Night saving her. "Purple Night?" Ghost Girl asked, stun about her opponent risking her life. "Don't worry, I got you." Purple Night said as she pulled Ghost Girl in front of her. Soon, Purple Night still rode her Duel Board, along with carrying Ghost Girl, who is still stun. Purple Night then looked at her opponent. "The duel isn't over yet." Purple Night reminded her opponent, still wanting to finish the duel they started. Purple Night then let Ghost Girl go, until her Duel Board appeared below her, with Ghost Girl holding the board by a hand. Ghost Girl then got on her Duel Board by her feet again, then followed Purple Night out of the Data Storm to finish their duel. **"HHHAAAA!''.** Purple Night called out as a shadow of a new monster appeared, before a cut a path in the Data Storm for her mistress.

Purple Night and Ghost Girl now fully left the Data Storm as both of them ride their Hover boards in the Data Storm Wind. "I special summon Hauyne Pittia from my hand, thanks to her effect!''. Purple Night called out as Hauyne Pittia appeared on her field, singing her song as she appeared.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Hauyne Pitta ATK Points: 0000.**

" **Appear! The Circuit that lets the Lyrical Luscinas fly high!''.** Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out with lighting coming out that formed an arrowhead in front of her as she rides her Hover board. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summon conditions are one Lyrical Luscina monster! I set Hauyne Pitta on the Link Marker!''.** Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out, with Hauyne Pitta turning into a Pink Tornado that went into the bottom Link Marker that glowed Red. **"Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Link 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Rehearse Lyrebird!''.** Purple Night called out as her new monster appeared from the arrowhead.

Lyrical Luscinia - Rehearse Lyrebird was the same size as Nightingale, was a White Skin Woman, Long Pink Hair, Pink Eyes, wearing Pink Lyrebird clothes. She had a Lyrebird's long tail with Pink feathers, two legs with talons that are pink, Pink wings on her back, two human hands with Pink nail polish. Rehearse Lyrebird flew into the air as she song her beautiful song.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Rehearse Lyrebird**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Link Markers: Bottom-Left**

 **Winged Beast/ Link/ Effect**

 **1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster**

 **This card gains 200 ATK for each "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your hand and/or graveyard. This also negates your opponent's card effects from the hand and/or graveyard. You also increase your Life Points for each "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your hand or graveyard every standby phase if you control a Lyrical Luscina monster in this card's Link Marker by 200 Life Points. Once per turn, you can change this card Link Marker when there is no monster in the Link Marker. This card can also attack directly during the Battle Phase and attack for every Lyrical Luscinia monster in your Graveyard or hand. (Max 5).**

 **ATK: 0/ Link- 1)**

Ghost Girl looked at Purple Night's new monster in awe. "That monster is so…beautiful''. Ghost Girl whispered in awe as she thought Purple Night's new monster was beautiful. "Rehearse Lyrebird gains 200 ATK Points for every Lyrical Luscina monster in my hand and graveyard!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her new monster's effect, while Rehearse Lyrebird's feathers glowed Pink.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Rehearse Lyrebird ATK Points: 0000 + 200 X 5 = 1000.**

"Even if you have another monster that can attack me, I still have- ''. Ghost Girl tried to say, until Purple Night interrupted her. "Rehearse Lyrebird negates all effects that activate from the hand or graveyard, meaning Kunquery's effect is now useless!''. Purple Night called out as she explained her monster's effect, before feathers from Rehearse Lyrebird's tail glowed Pink, before they shout out and strike Ghost Girl's cards that appeared in front of her, making her cards glow Pink.

Ghost Girl's eyes widen in shock. "No way. I…lost''. Ghost Girl whispered to herself, in disbelief that she has lost the duel. "Convene Nightingale can attack directly! Go Convene Nightingale! End this with Blue Gale Storm!''. Purple Night called out as she shifted her Duel Hover board sideways and held her right hand out, with Convene Nightingale releasing her light blue wind attack at Ghost Girl, forcing her off her Duel Hover board. "I completely lost. But I had fun''. Ghost Girl though to herself as she closed her eyes, only to feel someone catch her. Ghost Girl opened her eyes to see that Convene Nightingale was the one that cached her.

 **Ghost Girl Life Points: 2800 – 3200 = 0000.**

Ghost Girl looked surprised to see Convene Nightingale was the one that cached her, but Convene Nightingale smiled at her, before she started flying Ghost Girl to somewhere.

 **(3 minutes later)**

After the duel, Ghost Girl and Purple Night were on top of a building, both leaning on a rail, looking at the beautiful data moon. "That was an intense." Raven said in her eye form in Purple Night's Duel Disk, now calm now knowing she is safe. "Indeed, but I enjoyed the duel very much." Purple Night replied to her partner as she looked at Raven, then look at Ghost Girl. "I hope to see you again at some point, Ghost Girl." Purple Night said to Ghost Girl with a smile as she brushed a stray of her hair behind her ear. Ghost Girl listened and will admit, she was also now interested in Purple Night as well. "Indeed, and the moon sure is pretty tonight." Ghost Girl commented while looking at the moon. "Huh? How can the moon be pretty when were in a virtual world?" Raven asked in confusion at what Ghost Girl said, not knowing that even if something is cirtual, it can still be beautiful. "A dumb AI can't understand this feeling." Ghost Girl said to Raven, while closing her eyes. Raven chose to sigh, too tired to argue with Ghost Girl.

"You promised. Give us what you promised." Purple Night said to Ghost Girl, with her staring back at Purple Night. "Yes, you promised the backdoor data program for SOL Technologies data bank." Playmaker's voice said near them, getting Ghost Girl, Purple Night, and Raven to look to see White Dragon Mask, Playmaker, Lunalight Dancer, Green Witch, and Playmaker arrived as well to the rooftop with their AI partners in their Duel Disks. "Everyone. Were you watching the duel the entire time?" Purple Night asked her friends if they watched the Duel from the start. "We did, and we're glad you won the match." Lunalight Dancer said to Purple Night, happy her sister won, while looking at the moon as well. "Like Playmaker said, you keep your word to give the program to Playmaker if Purple Night wins." White Dragon Mask said to Ghost Girl to keep her word.

"Of course." Ghost Girl said as she raised her left hand to form a yellow ball to give to Playmaker. Ghost Girl then send the ball to Playmaker, who raised his right hand as he as the ball form the card floating on his hand. The card then disperse to data particles, confirming the card is his now. "You now have the backdoor to SOL Technologies data bank." Ghost Girl explained as she kept her word. Ghost Girl then walked away from the group. "Until next time." Ghost Girl said as she waved from behind her back at the group, while giving White Dragon Mask a wink, making his checks turn red a little. "It's going to get interesting.'' Ghost Girl thought, thinking about what she will get when she requires her information in the future.

"Well, she seems kind of nice when you talk to her." Green Witch said with her jumping onto the railing with her cloak getting blow by the breeze, while holding her witch hat with her left hand, as everyone looked at Ghost Girl walk away, with everyone else nodded their heads. "Hey, what's inside SOL Technologies data bank?" Ignis asked in confusion, along with the rest of the AI's, except Azure. "I don't know." Playmaker said, unsure about what he will find in the data bank. "However..." Playmaker continued, then had a brief thought about his past. "There may be something about myself from ten years ago." Playmaker finished as he looks at the sky to the moon, making everyone look at him, even the AI's. "What? It has that? Is that important data? Hey!" Ignis questioned in surprise, but Playmaker ignore him.

Playmaker then felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look to see White Dragon Mask giving him a reassuring smile. "Playmaker, no matter what happens or what you find in the data bank, we will always have your back." White Dragon Mask said to his friend, making Playmaker look at him and then the girls who smiled at him, causing him to smile as well at their words, before both boys joined the girls at looking at the moon. Now that the group has the backdoor program, there one step closer to finding out Playmaker's past from ten years ago.

* * *

 **Ending song.**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu,, Rin, Saya and Celina walking besides each other near a building, with Celina and Lulu holding Saya's hands, before Saya gave Rin a hug, which she returned.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colourful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu, Rin, Saya and Celina standing by each other holding hands with Rin having her hands around Saya's shoulders, with Carla, Wendy and Raven seating on Lulu, Rin and Celina's shoulders, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **And done! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. You saw Lulu's new Link Monster, more of Saya's monsters and new ace Link monster as well. I would still like help with my World of Warcraft story and Oc cards to create for the girls. Anyway, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow since tomorrow World of Warcraft's new update is tomorrow and I'll be playing all day.**

 **Bye-bye! Let's Rev it up and Into the Vrains!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I was busy playing World of Warcraft, but for now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Entering the abyss.**

It's been 20 whole minutes After Purple Night's and Ghost Girl's speed duel in Link VRAINS, everyone is back at the van right now, talking about the backdoor data program. "It's the schematics for SOL Technologies mother computer." Yusaku explained as he, Kusanagi, Ash, Lulu, Celina, Rin, and Saya look at the plans from the data they received by Ghost Girl. "Yeah. And this is..." Kusanagi replied as he pressed a button. "The backdoor route to the data bank." Kusanagi finished as everyone look at the route shown on screen. "Ghost Girl had this?" Yusaku asked in thought, with Ignis, Azure, Raven, Carla, and Raven in their true forms looking as well with everyone. "Well, she certainly wasn't lying about this." Ash stated as he see that Ghost Girl had no intention to lie to them.

"Even among top hackers, there aren't many who's this good." Ignis said, impress at the data shown. "She's incredible." Azure said, agreeing with his friend about Ghost Girl's hacking skills. "She's special. Who is she?" Kusanagi asked, picking up his coffee as he took a sip of it. "That's something we all like to know as well." Lulu said, also impressed about Ghost Girl being a duellist and a hacker. "I'll be ready before school ends." Kusanagi said to the others, telling them that it will be ready tomorrow. "Stop by later." Kusanagi said to the others, which they nodded to. "Wait, before we go through this, I have something to say about this." Ash said, causing everyone to look at him. "What's wrong?" Azure asked his partner in his true form, still connected to Ash's Duel Disk. "What's wrong is that I think only two people should go into the computer only." Ash stated as he crossed his arms, getting everyone confused at his answer.

"And why only two?" Celina asked in wonder at why Ash thinks only two should go. "I'm just saying, sending more than two people will increase chances of getting caught in all of this." Ash explained to his friends, getting everyone to understand now. "Well, you do have a point when you say it like that." Rin said, agreeing about not getting caught early. Soon, everyone else agreed as well. "Then it's settled." Kusanagi said, getting everyone to look at the hacker. "We'll infiltrate the mother computer tomorrow." Kusanagi finished as everyone agreed and got ready for school the next day.

* * *

 **Vrains Opening Song**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colourful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, duelling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duellists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

* * *

The next day, Yusaku, Ash, Lulu, Celina, and Rin were at school in their school uniforms, while Ash dropped off Saya at the orphanage. Celina and Rin were also wearing the school uniform like Lulu, only Celina has a light blue shirt, while Rin had a light green shirt, while both girls were wearing high heels. All the guys at school were having heart-shape eyes upon seeing Lulu, Celina, and Rin, while all the girls feel jealous upon seeing them throughout the day, which annoyed Ash. Ash has also been looking for Aoi for the day, but hasn't even spotted her around, even in the clubroom. Soon, Ash approached Naoki Shima, and asked about if he had seen Aoi. "Zaizen? She hasn't come to school, much less the club. It's been a while." Shima answered to Ash, getting Ash to worry very much about Aoi.

"I see. She hasn't shown up." Ash replied, having a bit of a sad look on his face. "I knew she was an introvert. But now she doesn't even come to school." Shima said as he looked at his screen he was using, seeing Aoi as a very shy person. "Anyway, in Link VRAINS..." Shima said, as he turned to Ash, only to find him missing now, getting him confused and shocked that Ash disappeared. At the school rooftop, Ash is leaning on the railway, thinking about Aoi. "So Aoi doesn't even go to school since that day, huh?" Ash said sadly to himself, missing Aoi very much, knowing that Aoi was someone important to him. "Maybe her brother is blocking access. Telling her to stop being a duelist." Azure suggested his partner that Aoi isn't even allowed to Link Vrains, forgetting that Aoi has been teaching Saya. "But after what happened, can you blame him?" Azure finished, also gaining a sad look as well at what happened to her as well. "Look, I know your worried about your latest crush." Azure said to his partner as he turned into his true form, with his arms crossed as he looked at the sky.

"I know Azure, but not being able to see her in person is just as painful." Ash said with his eyes sad as well, not liking the idea of not seeing her again, but it's probably for the best to keep her safe. "Maybe she'll show up when the heat dies down." Azure suggested to his partner to cheer him up, which worked a little. Much later, Yusaku, Ash, Lulu, Celina, Rin, and Saya all arrived in the van, entering it, ready to infiltrate the mother computer. "There must be a lead to the incident ten years ago at the center in the data bank." Kusanagi stated as everyone looked at the schematics on screen. Kusanagi explained about the security measure that block the way to the center, along creating ways to deal with these measures. Everyone is impress about Kusanagi already having plans to counter the security of the mother computer.

The AIs were also having a conversation of their own for this matter. "Okay, this is it. We're going in to get the data we need." Ignis said to his friends, glad that they'll have answers soon. "Agreed, which means Ignis, myself, and our partners are going in to retrieve the data." Azure said about the plan so far, which all the other AI's agreeing to this suggestion. "Although this could be a trap." Raven suggested in worry about her friends getting captured. "I'm with her. You should really be careful when you go in." Carla stated sternly, even she is very worry as well. "We just want you two to be safe when you go in." Wendy said to Azure and Ignis. Just as Ash, Yusaku, Azure, and Ignis were about to go in, something unexpected happened.

"Wait!" Saya's voice is heard, getting everyone to look at her. "Saya, what's wrong?" Lulu asked her daughter in worry at why she looks serious. "I want go too!" Saya replied, getting everyone confused at what she said. "Go where?" Ash asked his daughter in wonder at where she wants to go. "To go help inside the computer with you, Daddy." Saya replied with determined eyes, shocking everyone the room. "What?!" Everyone cried in surprise and shock at her answer. "Same here! If she goes, I go too!" Velvet said from her duel disk, shocking the AIs as well. "No way! You're not coming!" Ignis said to the young AI, not liking the idea of her coming. "I agree! It's too dangerous for you two!" Azure said in worry, not wanting to see his daughter get hurt or captured. "I'm with Azure, you need to stay here, Saya." Ash said to his daughter, not wanting to risk this moment. Even the others agree with them, wanting Saya and Velvet stay in the van and not get in danger.

Saya then walked to Yusaku, before she wrapped her hands around Yusaku's left arm. "I'm going, and you can't force me to stay." Saya said, not changing her mind, getting everyone to sigh. Much later, Playmaker had Pink Dragon Mask on his back, who was smiling about coming, with White Dragon Mask next to them, heading for the center of the Data Bank, hoping to find the answers from ten years ago.

As Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Pink Dragon Mask go through the mother computer, Kusanagi is giving them instructions on where to go. As they continued to head for the center, they also had to avoid viruses that will delete them if they touch them. Luckily, Kusanagi added on three Sphere Kuriboh to shoot at the virusesn which Pink Dragon Mask found cute to look at as well. The group still dodge the viruses the best they can, and they almost got of Area A too. Unfortunately, they ran into something unexpected along the way to the center.

"That was easy! Let's get to the goal!" Ignis cheered happily, with Velvet agreeing with him as well. Azure, on the other hand, notice something off along the way. "You guys, do you see what I see?" Azure asied his companions, with everyone looking at the familiar purple stream winds coming from the walls around them. "What? A Data Storm?" Ignis asked in wonder. "There's a Data Storm here?" Ignis asked in surprise, along with his fellow AI's. "We have to go through?" Yusaku asked the group and Kusanagi. Jusr as Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Pink Dragon Mask were about to continue, they look behind them and gasp. Coming towards them is a virus that cutted both Playmaker's and White Dragon Mask's tails attached to them. "The tails!" The AI's cried in horror, now losing their only connection, along with out of Sphere Kuriboh to shoot out of as well.

This cause everyone to get caught up in the Data Storm, sending them across the storm. Soon, Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Pink Dragon Mask summon their Duel Boards and rode them on the Data Storm. "They know we're here!" Kusanagi called out to the group. Soon, a couple of Duelist appeared before the group, also on Duel Boards. "Duelists?" Playmaker asked in wonder. "What the? Who are these guys?" White Dragon Mask asked in wonder. "And where did they come from?" Azure asked with a narrow eye. "Found the targets." The Orange duelists stated. "They are 100% AI duelists!" Ignis exclaimed to the group, surprising them. "SOL Technologies can make these?" Playmaker asked in wonder.

"Well, AI or not, they're here to eliminate us!" Azure stated seriously, knowing that this is serious. **"Beginning Speed Duel."** The Green duelists said, ready to engage the targets. "Hey! Didn't they teach you that duels are 1-on-1?" Ignis asked in annoyance. The two AI duelists ignored Ignis, which got him very frustrated. "Sheesh! No one taught them manners!" Ignis cried in annoyance, not liking the AI duelists at all. "Daddy, you should go on ahead!" Pink Dragon Mask shouted to her father, confusing him. "But what about you guys?" White Dragon Mask asked in worry for his daughter and friends. "Don't worry, will keep these AIs busy for a while! Just get going to the center!" Velvet said to her father and friends. "Very well. Let's go, partner!" Azure said to White Dragon Mask, who nodded back, then went ahead of the others and deeper into the mother computer.

Soon, Pink Dragon Mask and Playmaker, along with their AI's, were now ready to face the tow AI duelists. Unfortunately, both of them got separated, with Pink Dragon Mask going with the Orange AI duelist down one path, while Playmaker got the Green AI duelist on the other path. "This will be a 1-on-1 duel." Pink Dragon Mask said to her opponent, ready to duel. "Switching to Duel Mode." The Orange AI Duelist stated, preparing to duel the intruder. "Speed Duel!" Prototype AI B and Pink Dragon Mask shouted as the Speed Duel begins.

 **Prototype AI B Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4**

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4**

"My turn." AI-B said as moved his arm to show his four cards in front of him. "I pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon Tentacluster Darkwhip from my hand." AI-B explained as he picked one card from his hand, glowing as he lost Life Points as he revealed his monster card.

 **Prototype AI-B Life Points: 4000 - 500 = 3500**

Soon, his monster is revealed to be some kind mechanical sea monster, having many legs and very low ATK Points.

 **Tentacluster Darkwhip ATK Points: 100**

"From my hand, I activate the spell card, Machine Duplication." AI-B said as he played his spell card from his hand. "I Special Summon two Darkwhips from my deck." AI-B explained as he summoned the same two monsters to his field.

 **Tentacluster Darkwhip ATK Points: 100**

 **Tentacluster Darkwhip ATK Points: 100**

"Okay, so he has a full field, what does he plan to do next?" Velvet asked, analyzing the situation. "I think were about to find out." Pink Dragon Mask said as they looked at AI-B next move. "Circuit Open!" AI-B said as he moved his hands in front of him in an orange light. AI-B raised his arms to the air as an arrowhead appeared above him and his monsters, shocking Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet. 'A Link Summon!' Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet thought in shock. "Summoning conditions are three Tentaclusters." AI-B said, having tue necessary monsters needed. **"I set three Darkwhips."** AI-B said as his three darkwhips enter the glowing arrowhead portal. Soon, a monster started to come out of the arrowhead before everyone. **"Link Summon. Link 3 Tentacluster Nautilus!"** AI-B called out as his new Link Monster appears on his field beside him.

 **Tentacluster Nautilus ATK Points: 0000**

This confuse both Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet, wondering why this AI summon a monster with no ATK Points. "Huh? Why would he do that? Summoning a monster that can't attack?" Velvet asked in confusion. "I'm not sure, but were about to find out." Pink Dragon Mask replied to her partner, ready for whatever is coming. "Tentacluster Nautilus's effect activates." AI-B said as he raised his right arm in front of him. "By Link Summoning this monster, I Special Summon Tentacluster Drlllworm from my hand next to its link." AI-B explained as he summoned a monster that looks like mechanical squid drill next to his Link Monster.

 **Tentacluster Drillworm ATK Points: 600**

"I summon another Tentacluster Drillworm from my hand." AI-B said as he summoned another Drillworm next to his monsters on the field.

 **Tentacluster Drillworm ATK Points: 600.**

"Okay, now he has more monsters out on the field." Velvet stated with a narrow eye at what the AI could be plaining. "Due to Tentacluster Nautilus's effect... once per turn, it can destroy monsters that it's linked to." AI-B said as he planned to destroy his Drillworm monsters on his field. "Not so fast! I activate Effect Veiler from my hand!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she revealed her card from her hand. "During my opponent's Main Phase, I can send this card from hand and select one Effect monster my opponent controls on the field, negating its effect this turn!" Pink Dragon Mask explained as she sends Effect Veiler to the graveyard. "And the card I choose is your Tentacluster Nautilus!" Pink Dragon Mask cried as she points at Tentacluster Nautilus, who had an aura cover the monster, negating its effect this turn.

AI-B didn't respond at first, then made his decision. "I end my turn." AI-B said, having no more moves to male this turn. "Alright! At least we manage to stop the AI from doing any harm to us this turn!" Velvet cheered. "True, and now it's our turn!" Pink Dragon Mask said as her move was about to begin. Suddenly, AI-B did something unexpected: he went besides Pink Dragon Mask and rammed her! "Hey, what's the big idea?!" Pink Dragon Mask exclaimed in anger about her opponent playing dirty. "The AI has gone crazy!" Velvet cried in anger, not liking this unfair advantage. AI-B still continued to ram his opponent, trying to get her Duel Disk, before it sends a fist towards Pink Dragon Mask, intending to hurt her, making Pink Dragon Mask gasp in horror. Suddenly, a blue whip caught AI-B wrist, which then send him back away from Pink Dragon Mask.

Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet looked to where the whip came from, and then saw a familiar figure of Blue Angel riding her hover board, whip in her right hand, surprising them. "Hey, AI? Stop trying to harm my student!" Blue Angel said to the AI, not liking how some AI trying to harm her student in any form. "Teacher!" Pink Dragon Mask cried in happiness with tears in her eyes, glad to see her teacher again especially when she saved her. Blue Angel then looked at Pink Dragon Mask, before she smiled, glad to see her safe from harm. "It's good to see you to, Pink Dragon Mask." Blue Angel said to her student, arriving just in time to help out and protect her student.

"I'm so happy to see you''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her teacher with happiness, which Blue Angel continued to smile at her. "Partner. It's your turn''. Velvet reminded Pink Dragon Mask that it was her turn, making Pink Dragon Mask laugh a little. "Sorry. I was very happy to see my teacher''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she then refocused her attention on the Duel as she smirked like her father when he has fun.

"My turn! I draw!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she drew a card from her deck that disappeared from her hand and five cards appeared in front of her. "I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she discarded one card to the graveyard and The Tricky appeared on her field next to her to the side with his cape flowing in the breeze of the speed wind.

 **The Tricky ATK Points: 2000.**

"Next, I Normal Summon Celtic Guard of Noble Arms and use his effect to Special Summon Celtic Guardain!" Pink Dragon Mask called out as her two Celtic monsters appeared, swords drawn and capes being blown by the wind.

 **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms ATK Points: 2100.**

 **Celtic Guardain ATK Points: 1400.**

"Also, I activate a spell card that I discarded from my hand from the graveyard!" Pink Dragon Mask said as the card is shown from the graveyard. "It's called Monster Level triple evolution!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she said the name of her spell card.

 **(Monster Level Triple Evolution/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card on the turn it was discarded. If you control two or more monsters, you can select two monsters and use them to Xyz, Synchro, Fusion or Link summon any monster from the extra deck. You can remove from play this card from your graveyard to select one monster on the field, that monster counts as many monsters needed for a Link, Fusion, Synchro or Xyz summon)**

"You see, if this spell card was discarded from the hand, I can choose two monsters on my field, and use them to Link, Fusion, Xyz or Link summon any monster from the Extra deck!" Pink Dragon Mask explained as her Celtic monsters glowed as their level was raised with the wind blowing past their capes.

 **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms Level: 4-7**

 **Celtic Guardian Level: 4-7**

"Now the summoning conditions are met! I have two Level 7 monsters the field, and with these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her right claw out, with a black cosmic vortex appeared above her and her monsters, as her two Celtic monsters turn into orange energy streams that went into the portal. **"Watch now as a dragon of pure darkness appears and destroy all who hurts the innocent! I Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7! Dark Anthelion Dragon!"** Pink Dragon Mask shouted as appearing from the vortex is a more powerful dragon version of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, which gave off a powerful roar as it flew next to Pink Dragon Mask, ready to fight with two overlay units around it.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK Points: 3000**

"But wait, there's more! The spell card that I mentioned, I banish it to activate another effect! By doing this, my Dark Anthelion Dragon can count as four monsters!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she explained her spell's second effect, making Velvet and Blue Angel widen their eyes in surprise and shock. "Eh? Four monsters?" Blue Angel asked in wonder at seeing her student's move, never seeing this before. "But with that, you can summon out a Link 4 monster!" Velvet said in surprise, not expecting her partner to pull off this move. "That's right! And I plan to do that right now!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she plans to Link Summon her ace monster.

"Here I go! **Appear, circuit of bonds of friendship!"** Pink Dragon Mask shouted as she raised her right claw, as an arrowhead appeared in front of her and her monsters as she continued to ride the wind. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters! And sense my Dark Anthelion Dragon count as 4 monsters, I set him into the Link Markers!"** Pink Dragon Mask called out with her hair blowing in the breeze, as Dark Anthelion Dragon turned into a dark tornado, before it split into 4 pieces that went into the top, bottom, bottom left and bottom right Link Markers that glowed Pink **. "Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Link 4! Pink Dragon - Pink Savior Dragon!"** Pink Dragon Mask said with her right claw out, as her ace monster appeared from the other side of the arrowhead, flying out of the arrowhead, sending out a powerful roar, spreading her wings for all to see as she flew besides her owner, with Blue Angel still amazed at her Student's new ace monster.

 **Pink Dragon - Pink Savior Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"I play Savior Dragon's effect! When she is Link Summon, I can summon one monster in this card's Link Marker! And I choose Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Pink Dragon Mask said as Savior Dragon spread her wings, with Pink Energy coming out, before Dark Anthelion Dragon came out of the wings, ready to battle as it roared as it flew with its master.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"Now Pink Savior Dragon's other effect activates. She gains 300 ATK Points for every monster in her Link Markers! And The Tricky and My Dark Anthelion Dragon count as two!" Pink Dragon Mask called as pink sparkles came from Savior Dragon, with the field being covered by pink sparkles as the got stronger.

 **Pink Dragon - Pink Savior Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 300= 2800 + 300 = 3100.**

Blue Angel and Velvet looked amazed at Pink Dragon Mask's move, while Pink Dragon Mask was happy as usual. "Alright, Pink Savior Dragon, attack-" Pink Dragon Mask started to say, until she pause for a bit. Originally, she plan to attack her opponent's Link monster with her own, but she has a different thoughts in mind. "On second thought, I end my turn." Pink Dragon Mask said with her winking, surprising Velvet and Blue Angel at her move. "Huh?! Why did you end your turn?!" Velvet asked in shock and confusion at her partner's move. Even Blue Angel thought the same thing about what her student is up to this time. Pink Dragon Mask then glance Blue Angel from her shoulder, then at her AI partner. "The reason why I ended my turn is because I'm not going to end this duel." Pink Dragon Mask explained, confusing Velvet and Blue Angel even more. "Really? Who will be the one to end this?" Velvet asked in wonder at who will end the Duel. "Blue Angel." Pink Dragon Mask replied, surprising the girls at the information.

"Huh?! You want me to end this?!" Blue Angel asked in surprise at what her student wants. "Yes, because I think you should have your turn, teacher." Pink Dragon Mask said, surprising Blue Angel even more, before she smile. "Okay, if that's what you want." Blue Angel said as she prepared her Duel Disk, then showed her four cards in her hand. After doing that, Blue Angel entered the Speed Duel.

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"My turn!" Blue Angel said as she drawled a card from her deck that disappeared. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!" Blue Angel said as she played her card, with a light appearing above her. "I add one Trickstar monster in my deck to my hand!" Blue Angel explained as she got a card from her deck, revealing Trickstar Lilybell. "Since I added this card to my hand without drawing it, I can Special Summon Trickstar Lilybell." Blue Angel said as her monster appears on her field from a blue portal.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK Points: 800**

"Then I summon Trickstar Candina from my hand!" Blue Angel said as she summoned her yellow dress monster with the megaphone next to Lilybell.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK Points: 1800**

"Due to Candina's effect, I add one Trickstar card in my deck to my hand!" Blue Angel explained as Candina glowed yellow for her effect, as she added another Trickstar card to her hand. "Full Speed ahead! **Come put, the circuit of dreams and hope!"** Blue Angel called out as her monsters smile as she raise her right arm in front of her in a heart shape glow that turned bright. Soon, an arrowhead appeared in front of Blue Angel and her monsters. **"Arrowhead confirmed! I set Lilybell and Candina in the Link Markers!"** Blue Angel said as her monsters enter the glowing arrowhead, leaving a trail of hearts and glowed into energy. **"Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!"** Blue Angel said as Holly Angel emerge from the Arrowhead, ready for battle, speeding her fairy wings.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK Points: 2000**

"Holly Angel!" Pink Dragon Mask cheered, glad to see her teacher's ace monster. "So pretty! A Link Summon on the first turn!" Velvet cried, also glad to see Holly Angel and the moved done in an instant. "From my hand, I activate the spell card, Trickstar Vision!" Blue Angel said as she played another spell card from her hand. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Trickstar from by negating its effects and halving its ATK!" Blue Angel explained about her spell card. "C'mon, Trickstar Narkissus!" Blue Angel said as she summoned a new Trickstar monster out to her field, negating her effect and lowering her ATK Points.

 **Trickstar Narkissus ATK Points: 1000 - 500 = 500**

"Then, we both draw a card." Blue Angel said as she and AI-B drew a card from their decks. "I'm not done!" Blue Angel said, her turn still going. "I use Trickstar Lycoris's effect from my hand on Narkissus!" Blue Angel cried to her opponent, along with revealing Lycoris's card. "She Special Summon herself, and Narkissus returns to my hand!" Blue Angel explained as she summoned Trickstar Lycoris to her field, while Narkissus returns to her hand.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK Points: 1600**

"Now Holly Angel's effect!" Blue Angel called out as she raised her right arm in front of herself. "When a Trickstar is summoned next to her link, you take 200 damage!" Blue Angel said as AI-B is about to lose Life Points. "And when a Trickstar on my field deals you battle or effect damage..." Blue Angel continued to explain. "Trickstar Light Stage's effect deals you 200 damage!" Blue Angel finished as her Field Spell effect activates, with a small blast of light striking AI-B.

 **Prototype AI-B Life Points: 3500 - 400 = 3100**

"And once per turn, when you take effect damage..." Blue Angel said as she have more moves to make this turn. "Narkissus is Special Summon from my hand!" Blue Angel said as Narkissus is about to make her reappearance. "Come back, Trickstar Narkissus! In defense position." Blue Angel said as her monster returns to the field.

 **Trickstar Narkissus DEF Points: 1800**

"Now Trickstar Lycoris, attack Tentacluster Darkwhip!" Blue Angel ordered as Lycoris send a blast from her weapon at one of the Darkwhips, destroying it. **(1600 - 100 = 1500)**

 **Prototype AI-B Life Points: 3100 - 1500 = 1600**

"Don't forget, I have one more attack to make! Trickstar Holly Angel, attack Tentacluster Nautilus and end this duel!" Blue Angel ordered as Holly Angel summoned her whip and attack Nautilus, destroying it for good, along with ending AI-B Life Points. **(2000 - 0000 = 2000)**

 **Prototype AI-B Life Points: 1600 - 2000 = 0**

The duel ended in Pink Dragon Mask and Blue Angel victory, with AI-B getting deleted from the system after he lost the duel. Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet cheered, while Blue Angel smiled, glad that everyone is safe for the moment, while all the monsters disappeared. Pink Dragon Mask then flew over to Blue Angel, jumping off her Duel Board and hugged her, which Blue Angel return. "Blue Angel, I was so scared when that AI was about to hit me." Pink Dragon Mask said, tears coming down to her check as she was about to get hurt. Blue Angel then wraps her arms around her student some more in comfort. "it's okay now, my precious little girl." Blue Angel said comfortably, not wanting to lose her student she grew fond of in a short time.

* * *

 **(With White Dragon Mask)**

White Dragon Mask and Azure continued towards their destination to the Data Banks with White Dragon Mask still flying with his wings. "According to Kusanagi, we should be getting close." White Dragon Mask said to Azure, remembering that they were close thanks to Kusanagi's help. Soon, both of them spotted a light up ahead. "That must be it. All the data on the mother computer of SOL Technologies." Azure stated as he went into his real form, with White Dragon Mask entered the room. When they entered, they see balls of light are see floating, along with a hexagonal floor, and a structure ahead of the room. "So, this is the data bank, huh?" White Dragon Mask asked in wonder, finally seeing the mother computer room. "No time to sight see. Let's get the data and get out of here." Azure reminded his partner about their mission, really wanting to get out of there. "Right." White Dragon Mask said as they walked towards the center of the room with the structure.

As they reach the center, they spotted a diamond crystal shown next to the structure. "You think this is it?" White Dragon Mask asked his partner if he was sure that they found what they were looking for. "It must be. It's very different from what we've seen in this room." Azure replied, as White Dragon Mask grabbed the diamond crystal in his right claw. "Alright, we got it. Now let's go." White Dragon Mask said as he made his way to the exit, with Azure eating the data to keep it safe. However, as White Dragon Mask was near the exit, he spotted Akira and Ghost Girl enter the room as well, with both sides surprise to see each other. "Well, this is unexpected." Azure said with a widen eye at seeing Ghost Girl and Akira. "Akira and Ghost Girl? What are you doing here?" White Dragon Mask asked the newcomers at why they are here. "We're here to get the data from ten years ago." Ghost Girl replied as the plan is not going as it should for the matter.

"Sorry to say this, but I have it with me for my friend Playmaker. Now get out of my way." White Dragon Mask stated, not wanting to keep his friends waiting any longer for him to return. "So you have the data? Then I challenge you for the data." Akira said as he raised his arm that had a Duel Disk, surprising White Dragon Mask and Azure. "And why would I want to duel you for the data? What will you gain from it?" White Dragon Mask asked Akira at what his goal is at Dueling him. "I'm not just doing this for the data, I'm also doing this for my sister, Blue Angel, which you got her involved." Akira said, still holding a little grudge against White Dragon Mask. "So that's it, huh? You're doing this for your sister?" White Dragon Mask asked, now understanding the situation a little more.

"Well, Akira, let me tell you something that you need to know." White Dragon Mask said to his opponent, getting the attention of the two people. "There is a reason why I am doing this for the matter." White Dragon Mask said to Akira, ready to tell Akira the reason why he is doing this. "And what would that reason be, White Dragon Mask?" Akira asked in wonder at what White Dragon Mask's reasons are. "I'm doing this for a friend, and no matter what, I'll always help my friends. Even if I have to fight an army, be a hacker, and battle against a God to achieve my goals." White Dragon Mask continued as he narrowed his eyes at the people blocking his way. "Besides, Blue Angel can take care of herself now that she has friends that look out for her. Also, her life is her own, just like people lives their own. People's lives will always be different, and they choose to live how they live, and nobody can change that but themselves." White Dragon Mask said, as Akira and Ghost Girl are a bit surprise at his speech, never expecting this.

"And do you want to know how I live? I live my life to protect my friends and love ones, no matter who I have to face." White Dragon Mask finished with a smirk, before sending out a crimson shockwave by spreading his wings out, sending Akira and Ghost Girl to the ground on their backs. "What was that?!" Ghost Girl asked in shock at what just happened as she got back on her feet. "I'm not sure, but White Dragon Mask is no normal person if he has this ability." Akira stated, also in shock as he got back on his feet. "Now, Akira Zaizen, if you want to face me, then come at me with everything you got!" White Dragon Mask said, grinning for the upcoming duel he was about to have as he activated his Duel Disk in front of him.

"White Dragon Mask, hand over the AI and the data." Akira begged while raising his right arm out to get what he needs. "And why would I do that?" White Dragon Mask questioned with narrow eyes at Akira's sudden request out of nowhere. "The reason why is because I will be the one that takes care of all of this." Akira reasoned, hoping that White Dragon Mask would give him the Data and Azure. "Not a chance." White Dragon Mask replied without any second thoughts, surprising Akira and Ghost Girl at his answer. "And why's that?" Ghost Girl asked in wonder, while holding a chin to her hand in thought. "The reason why is because I'm giving this information to Playmaker for him to discover his lost past... and I'm not handing my friend Azure over to you!" White Dragon Mask declared to Akira and Ghost Girl that he won't hand over the Data or Azure to anyone.

"His right! If you want me and the data, you'll have to take it from us!" Azure stated as he revealed his true form to the duo, eyes narrowed about not giving up with his wings and tail spread out. "You are Azure." Akira said as he stared at the AI besides White Dragon Mask. "That's right! This data might have something on me and the other Ignis involved as well!" Azure stated, also might learning more about the data for Playmaker. 'What's with that AI? Does it have free will like Revolver and Red Knight said?' Akira thought to himself, remembering about hearing this information from earlier. "I promise to bring this incident to light and uncover the truth, if you hand over the data and AI over." Akira reminded White Dragon Mask and Azure, hoping to see reason.

"As FYI, Akira was demoted due to that situation with Revolver and Red Knight." Ghost Girl said with eyes closed and a hand pointed to the air. "Oh? He sacrificed his career for his sister? That's what I call caring." Azure said, liking that Akira still cared for his sister. "Like we said, we're not handing over the data and Azure to you... unless... you beat me in a duel get them!" White Dragon Mask said to Akira, not backing down. "I see... if this is the only way... then I accept your challenge, White Dragon Mask!" Akira replied, raising his Duel Disk, with White Dragon Mask doing the same thing as well. "Just so you know, I never lost a duel in my life." White Dragon Mask said to Akira, causing Akira to back down at this information.

"His right. White Dragon Mask never truly lost to anyone before in his life." Azure stated, supporting his partners claim of being undefeated. "Be careful, Akira, not only does he use Link Summon, his Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Summon are also dangerous." Ghost Girl warned her partner, getting him to nod his head at her warning. Just then, Playmaker also arrived, getting everyone to notice him. Not far behind, Blue Angel also arrived, holding Pink Dragon Mask's left claw with her right hand, but both of them hid as the duel is about to start. "Playmaker!" White Dragon Mask, Akira, Ghost Girl, and Azure shouted in surprise at seeing the hacker. "White Dragon Mask, do you have the data?" Playmaker asked his friend if he had the Data that they came for. "I do, but I gotta get past Akira first in order to give you this data." White Dragon Mask replied with a smile to his friend, getting a nod of understanding from Playmaker. "Let's begin!" White Dragon Mask said as he activated his Duel Disk, with Akira doing the same. "Let's Duel!" Both White Dragon Mask and Akira shouted as the duel begins, with White Dragon Mask drawing the top five cards of his shuffled deck.

 **Akira Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll go first. My turn!" Akira said as he revealed his five cards in front of him. "I set a monster." Akira said, as a card appeared facedown sideways. "I Special Summon Tindangle Base Gardna in defense position!" Akira said as he summoned a cube like monster with spikes and sphere on the body on the field.

 **Tindangle Base Gardna DEF Points: 2300**

"What? He already Special Summoned!" Azure cried in surprise in his true form, still attached to White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk. Akira's Duel Disk AI also explained about a monster set on his field, allowing to Special Summon this card from his hand in defense position. "I set a card and end my turn." Akira said as he places another facedown card on his field, ending his turn for now. "Looks like Daddy is dueling again." Pink Dragon Mask said besides Blue Angel, watching the Duel, getting Blue Angel confused as she looked at her student. "Daddy?" Blue Angel asked in confusion at what her Student said. Pink Dragon Mask turned to face her teacher. "White Dragon Mask is actually my Daddy." Pink Dragon Mask replied to her teacher, getting a shock look from Blue Angel. Blue Angel then gained a sad look, knowing her crush probably already has a girl with him in a relationship. Then, Blue Angel felt a tug on her arm, getting her to look at her student again. "Don't worry, Daddy loves you as well, and wants to be with you." Pink Dragon Mask said with a smile, causing Blue Angel to also smile a bit, happy that White Dragon Mask also loved her as well.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My Turn now!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before it looked at it. White Dragon Mask then put the card that he drawled into his hand, before he picked two cards and held them with his right claw's index and middle fingers. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 White Dragon – Life Dragon and Scale 11 White Dragon – Light Blue Wing!"'. White Dragon Mask called out as he then set the two cards on the edges of his Duel Blade, with the words "Pendulum'' appearing in rainbow colors.

Life Dragon and Light Blue Wing then appeared in the sky in two pillars of light blue energy with the number 0 under Life Dragon and 11 under Light Blue Wing. Suddenly, a giant version of White Dragon Mask's Pendulum appeared between the two dragons. "With this, I'm allowed to summon monsters between Level 1 to 10 now!" White Dragon Mask called as his pendant glowed as well. **"I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my White Dragons and join the battle!"** White masked called out as he raised his right claw to the air, with the pendent creating a portal and four lights came down from it to his field. "Come forth, Level 3 White Dragon - Silent Claws!" White Dragon cried as his dragon Silent claws appeared before him, then gave out a roar. "And my Level 4 White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon, White Dragon - Moon Eyes, and White Dragon - Silver Eyes!" White Dragon Mask finished as the rest of the dragons join their comrade in battle with a roar as well.

 **White Dragon - Silent Claws ATK Points: 1400.**

 **White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon ATK Points: 1700.**

 **White Dragon - Moon Eyes ATK Points: 1800.**

 **White Dragon - Silver Eyes ATK Points: 1900.**

Everyone watch in amazement as White Dragon Mask Pendulum Summon in front of them with how amazing it is. 'So, this is Pendulum Summon...' Akira thought as he witnesses this move himself from his opponent. "And that's not all! When my Silent Claws is Pendulum Summoned, I'm allowed to draw cards for every White Dragon Monster on my field when his summoned so I can draw 4 cards!" White Dragon Mask said as he drawled four cards from his deck to his hand, holding his claw out to the side. "Now I have all I need!" White Dragon Mask declared as Akira kept his guard up. "Sense White Dragon Mask has four monsters out, you know what that means..." Azure commented to his opponent, knowing who his partner is gonna summon. "Here it comes!" Akira said as he knew what was about to happen next.

 **"Appear! Circuit that brings light to darkness!"** White Dragon Mask called out as an arrowhead appeared before him and his monsters in the sky. **"I set White Dragon - Silent Claw, White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon, White Dragon - Moon Eyes, and White Dragon - Silver Eyes on the Link Markers!"** White Dragon Mask shouted as he raised his right arm to the air as his monsters turn into White twisters that went into the top, left, right, and bottom Link Markers that glowed red. **"The summoning conditions are 4 White Dragon monsters."** White Dragon Mask explained as the arrowhead glowed. **"Circuit combine! I Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! White Dragon - Blue Link Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask called out as his ace monster appeared from the arrowhead, sending out a powerful roar to the field as he spread his wings out.

 **White Dragon - Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 2500**

'There it is... White Dragon Mask's Link monster... a powerful dragon that has powerful abilities." Akira thought to himself as he eyed the dragon with narrowed eyes, seeing how powerful it is. 'Not to mentioned... he summoned the dragon after Pendulum Summoning his monsters to his field.' Akira finished his thoughts as he opponent made his moved. "And there's more!" White Dragon Mask said as Akira payed close attention, with White Dragon Mask smirking. "When Silver Eyes is used for a Link Summon, Blue Link Dragon gains 1000 ATK Points, and White Dragon Mask can draw another card!" Azure explained as Blue Link Dragon gives another powerful roar as he glows a Silver aura around him, getting stronger, with White Dragon Mask also drawing another card from his deck to add to his hand.

 **White Dragon - Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"And I'm not done yet! Crystal Wing Dragon's effect activates! When he is used for a Link Summon, he comes back to the field in defense position!" White Dragon Mask explained as he raised his right arm in front of him as White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon appeared from a light blue portal, letting out a roar.

 **White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon DEF Points: 1400**

"Now I summon White Dragon – Purple Eyes!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with Purple Eyes appearing on his field, letting out a roar as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Purple Eyes ATK Points: 1800.**

"When White Dragon Mask has White Dragon – Purple Eyes out, and another White Dragon monster on the field, he can summon another monster from the Extra Deck!" Azure explained as he turned into his true form, shocking Akira even more at the explanation. Even the others gasp in surprise at the move explained by Azure. "His right! Now Level 4 White Dragon – Purple Eyes, tunes with Level 4 White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon!" White Dragon Mask called out as Purple Eyes took to the skies with Crystal Wing turning into 4 White Rings that went around Purple Eyes, looking like they were scanning him, with Purple Eyes turning into 4 lights. **"From the final embers of a dying star, a new hope is forged!"** White Dragon Mask chanted as the rings and stars are covered in a bright light. **"Let's Rev it up! Novaforce Stardust Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask shouted as Novaforce Stardust Dragon appeared from the light and gave out a powerful roar, spreading his wings out to show the energy shedding from them.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500**

Akira, Playmaker, Ghost Girl, Blue Angel, and Pink Dragon Mask watch in amazement upon seeing Novaforce Stardust Dragon in person. "Novaforce... Stardust Dragon..." Akira muttered in amazement, then calmed down and focus. "That's White Dragon Mask's monster." Ghost Girl said, doing a little research when she watches the duel happened to Blue Angel. "This dragon..." Playmaker muttered in amazement at seeing White Dragon Mask's ace monster. "Daddy summoned his ace monster." Pink Dragon Mask said happily with her eyes closed, getting Blue Angel to look at her. "You also know that dragon?" Blue Angel asked in confusion at her student knowing the Dragon that she couldn't defeat, no matter how hard she tried. "Yes, it's one of my Daddy's most powerful monsters." Pink Dragon Mask said, while nodding her head. Even the spirit of Trickstar - Holly Angel appeared to just watch Stardust next to her owner.

"Thanks to Blue Link Dragon's effect since Stardust is in his Link Marker, he gains another 500 ATK Points!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Link Spread his wings out with white energy being absorbed, increasing his power.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 3500 + 500 = 4000.**

"And I'll use Crystal Wing's effect to bring him back!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he pointed at Akira, with Crystal Wing appearing from a light blue Portal again.

 **White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon ATK Points: 1700.**

"Now you have two powerful dragons you have to face!" Azure said to Akira as the two dragons face their opponents for their master, growling at Akira. "Are you sure?" Akira suddenly asked, getting White Dragon Mask and Azure to look at him in wonder. "Tindangle Base Gardna's effect!" Akira said with his right arm raised to the side. "When a monster is Special Summoned next to the opponent's Link Monster's link..." Akira AI explained as White Dragon Mask and Azure listen. "You can tribute this card to Special Summon a Tindangle from your hand." Akira's AI finished as Base Gardna dispersed into yellow particles. Akira then swiped his hand in front of him as he revealed his hand.

"The monster ran away!" Azure stated as heturned into his real form, worried at what Akira is planning. "I don't run. I Special Summon Tindangle Hound!" Akira called out with narrow eyes as he played a monster from his hand, revealing a hound like monster to the field, looking for a fight.

 **Tindangle Hound ATK Points: 2500**

This action surprised White Dragon Mask and Azure at the look of the monster. "What a scary dog!" Azure cried in worry, then calm down since he shouldn't be afraid. "Nice dog you have there''. White Dragon Mask said to Akira, finding his hound very scary, but doesn't intimidate him one bit. "But Blue Link Dragon has 4000 ATK Points, while Novaforce Stardust Dragon has 2500 ATK Points. This means you can't do a thing." Azure explained, not worried, but still careful to not underestimate Akira. "Don't be impatient. Tindangle Hound's effect!" Akira stated as he put his right hand out, as his monster started howling, with his AI explaining about monsters linked to a Link Monster lose 1000 ATK Points. "Oh no! That means the dragon will lose 1000 ATK Points each!" Azure exclaimed in worry, turning to his partner, and is surprised to see his partner smirking.

"I don't think so!" White Dragon Mask suddenly shouted out with his wings spread out, surprising Akira at his answer. Suddenly, Novaforce Stardust Dragon got in front of Blue Link Dragon, protecting him from the howl with his wings spread out. "What?!" Akira asked in confusion and shock at Stardust protecting Blue Link Dragon.

"Novaforce Stardust Dragon's effect activates!" White Dragon Mask shouted as Stardust went forward past the howling and put his gauntlet hand on Tindangle Hound's head with the gauntlet glowing, surprising Akira even more. "By attributing Novaforce Stardust Dragon, I can negate your Hound's effect, and it loses 800 ATK Points!" White Dragon Mask explained as Stardust disappeared in light green and white sparkles, surprising everyone, except Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask about the dragon disappearing from the field. The sparkles also rained down on Tindangle Hound, who kneed down as he lost more ATK Points, getting weaker in the process.

 **Tindangle Hound ATK Points: 2500 - 800 = 1700**

"Alright! Sense that dog's effect is negate and it's ATK lower, Blue Link Dragon keeps his ATK Points and is the most powerful monster on the field!" Azure exclaimed in happiness at seeing Akira's plan fail. "However, Blue Link loses 500 ATK Points now!''. White Dragon Mask reminded his partner as Blue Link lost some ATK Points.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

"White Dragon - Blue Link Dragon, attack Tindangle Hound! **Blue Draconic Blast** " White Dragon Mask ordered as he pointed at Akira's monster with his right claw, with Blue Link Dragon releasing out his Blue dragon blast attack at the hound, causing an explosion, with Akira covering himself with his arms. **(3500 - 1700 = 1800)**

 **Akira Life Points: 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

"Unbelievable... he manages to destroy Akira's Tindangle Hound with a powerful effect." Ghost Girl commented as everyone else is also amazed about White Dragon Mask manage to destroy Tindangle Hound with ease. "And he manages to do all this by summoning a Link Monster and a Synchro Monster." Playmaker commented as well about his friend's achievement and skills. "That's my Daddy for you." Pink Dragon Mask said with her eyes closed happily, proud that her father still has it in him. "He managed to keep up with my brother... how strong are you, White Dragon Mask?" Blue Angel questioned in wonder. Even Akira is impress about White Dragon Mask taking down his Tindangle Hound with no problem.

As White Dragon Mask was about to take care of the facedown monster with Crystal Wing, he notice Akira's calm expression, then changed his mind. "I end my turn with a face down card, and my Novaforce Stardust Dragon returns to the field as well." White Dragon Mask said as he set a card facedown, along with his Novaforce Stardust Dragon returning to the field with a roar.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

Everyone looked surprised at seeing Stardust return to the field. "Amazing…That Dragon has a powerful effect, protecting his monsters and resurrect itself''. Akira thought to himself, amazed at Stardust's powers. "Does that mean that Dragon can't be destroyed!''. Ignis said as he turned into his true form, still attached to Playmaker's Duel Disk with wide eyes of shock at seeing Stardust in action. "That monster…is powerful''. Blue Angel whispered to herself, seeing Stardust as a powerful monster with Holly Angel watching Stardust with a blush on her face.

"My turn!''. Akira called out as he drawled his card from his deck as it disappeared from his hand. "I flip summon Tindangle Angel!''. Akira called out as his face down monster revealed itself, looking scary for an Angel.

 **Tindangle Angel ATK Points: 500.**

"Nice Angel! Too bad it can't hurt even one of my Dragons!''. White Dragon Mask said to Akira, seeing no threat in his monster's ATK Points. "Tindangle Angel's effect activates! Now I can summon Tindangle Hound from my graveyard in face down position!''. Akira called out as he explained his monster's effect, with Tindangle Angel glowing dark purple. "Oh really! Think again!''. White Dragon Mask called out, getting everyone to react in surprise as Stardust slammed his gauntlet claw on the ground, with a pillar of light green and white energy to appear around Tindangle Angel, making it lose its glow with Stardust disappearing. "Did you really think I could use my Dragon's effect only on my turn!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he revealed that his Dragon can use his effect on his opponent's turn, making Akira grant his teeth, before he looked at White Dragon Mask calmly.

 **Tindangle Angel ATK Points: 500 – 800 = 0000.**

"White Dragon Mask, are you perhaps the same age as Aoi?" Akira suddenly asked, making White Dragon Mask look at him in confusion. "You probably are." Akira continued, as White Dragon Mask and everyone else listened to Akira. "In that tragedy ten years ago, I don't know the pain Playmaker endured." Akira started to explain about his past to his opponent. "But I do know the pain of losing someone." Akira continued as he closed his eyes, surprising White Dragon Mask at his answer with his eyes widen. "What's he talking about?" Azure asked in confusion at what Akira was saying. "Ten years ago, Aoi and I suddenly lost our parents." Akira explained as he opens his eyes, surprising Ash and Azure even further. "He's about to tell a story." Azure stated as another origin story is about to be told to everyone.

"It was our parents' second marriage, each with a child." Akira continued as he started to remember his past with his family. He also talked about how they went on vacation for their wedding anniversary, and got into a traffic accident. Akira was sixteen, while Aoi was six years old at the time. They both didn't have time to mourn for the loss of their parents. This also lead to many strangers stealing from their parent's inheritance, leaving both siblings to fend for themselves in the unknown world. Akira did what he can to keep his sister happy, meaning he was going to protect her as best as he can in the cruel world.

"If Aoi experienced what Playmaker did... if a stranger kidnapped her... my spirit would be broken." Akira finished as he closed his eyes in distress. He can't imagine living without his sister if something happened to her. Playmaker narrowed his eyes, forming a fist about what Akira said about him, thinking he knows nothing about him. Even Ash can understand how Akira feel about family getting separated, sense he too also experienced this as well. "You are a good man, Akira, and I can understand how you feel about protecting your sister...". White Dragon Mask said, getting Akira, Ghost Girl, and Blue Angel confuse, with Playmaker also looking at his friend as well. "How could you understand?''. Akira asked White Dragon Mask at how he understands what he is saying. "The reason why I understand is because I also have younger siblings as well." White Dragon Mask explained as he gained sad eyes about remembering his siblings, shocking Akira, Ghost Girl, and Blue Angel at his declaration, with their eyes widen in shock. Even Playmaker is surprise about White Dragon Mask having siblings as well, even if he was told by Ash.

"You see, I have one younger sister, an adoptive younger sister, and an adoptive little brother. I was the oldest and we all had parents too. A mother, father and even grandparents from my mother's side" White Dragon Mask explained as he remembered his parents and grandparents, shocking everyone even further about White Dragon Mask's past. "I got separated from my family when I turned 6 by a man who was obsessed with my mother, taken away from my family and wasn't able to see them for 10 years." White Dragon Mask said about his past to everyone, with everyone listening very carefully. "It's true." Azure stated, already having information about his partner from reading his data. "When I finally had the chance to see them again, I was so happy. My younger sister was so glad to see me again. The years I spend away changed her from a happy go lucky girl to a cold hearted serious women" White Dragon Mask said about his reunion with his sister Rose. "Aunty Rose." Pink Dragon Mask said with her eyes sad as well, shocking Blue Angel about White Dragon Mask really had family.

"Even my parents and adoptive siblings were hurt from being separated from me as well" White Dragon Mask said about his family also missing him very much. "Like I said, we both have family, only with different backgrounds. While you had your sister, I didn't get to see my real family until I met them 10 years later. Luckily, I made friends throughout the years, but I still feet empty when I didn't get to spend time with my family when I got taken away. If someone threaten or kidnapped my family, I would do anything to keep them safe from harm, even if it cost me my life." White Dragon Mask finished about his past to his opponent, with Azure nodding his head. Akira, Ghost Girl, Blue Angel, and Playmaker were stun about White Dragon Mask having experienced from being taken away from his family and reuniting with his family.

Akira still looked shocked at hearing that White Dragon Mask was an older brother like him and what he experienced in the past, but soon focused on the Duel. "I activate Tindangle Reborn!''. Akira called out as a sell card appeared on his field, before it glowed.

 **(Tindangle Reborn/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can bring back one Tindangle monster from your graveyard back to the field in face down position and that monster can be flipped summon on the turn it was summoned)**

"With this spell, I'm allowed to bring back Tindangle Hound from the grave in face down position and allowed to flip summon him this turn!''. Akira called out as he explained his spell's effect, before a face down card in sideways appeared on his field, getting White Dragon Mask to narrow his eyes. "So, he got back his dog anyway''. White Dragon Mask said, seeing that Akira had a backup plan to revive his Dog. "It's flip effect must be powerful if Akira used a powerful spell''. Azure said to his partner, warning him that Tindangle Hound's effect must be powerful, getting White Dragon Mask to nod to him. "Come forth! Tindangle Hound!''. Akira called out as he raised his right hand, with purple flames appearing, before Tindangle Hound appeared, growling in anger.

 **Tindangle Hound ATK Points: 2500.**

"You can bring that dog back as many times as you want, but I'll keep destroying it!''. White Dragon Mask said to Akira, intending to destroy Tindangle Hound as many times as needed. "We'll see! Tindangle Hound's flip effect activates now! It can target one monster on the field. This card gains ATK Points equal to the targeted monster and that card switches to Face Down Position DEF mode and I chose Tindangle Angel!''. Akira called out as he explained his monster's effect, with Tindangle Angel switching to a Face down side ways card.

"He used that effect to protect his monster''. White Dragon Mask whispered to himself, seeing why Akira made that move. "I activate the trap, Lemoine Point!''. Akira called out as his face down card revealed itself. "When there are no monsters on the field, this card is destroyed. When there's a Tindangle on the field…You can't attack face down monsters in defense position!''. Akira called out as his explained his trap's effect, making White Dragon Mask grant his teeth. "He has a combo to protect his Angel with his Dog and his Angel to keep his Dog from staying dead. Those two monsters are like Aoi and Akira''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, seeing a strong combo and how those two monsters resemble each other.

"Battle! Tindangle Hound attacks Crystal Wing Dragon!''. Akira called out as he pointed at Crystal Wing Dragon, with Tindangle Hound charging, before it rammed into Crystal Wing, with Crystal Wing disappearing in white sparkles with White Dragon Mask not even flinching. **(2500 – 1700 = 800)**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"I end my turn here!''. Akira called out as he ended his turn. "At this moment, Stardust now returns to the field through his effect!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw into the air, with Stardust appearing from behind in white sparkles.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 3200/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"My Turn! I Draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his deck and held it in the air in his index and middle claws. White Dragon Mask looked up to see that the card he drawled was…

White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon.

White Dragon Mask smirked at seeing what he drawled. **"Swing once more Pendulum!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as his Pendulum swing between his two monsters again. **"My White Dragon! Descend now! I pendulum summon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw in the air with a Portal appearing between his two Pendulum Dragons and a Light came out. **"Descend White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as the light disappeared to revel Silver Pendulum Dragon, who roared as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

 **"Now Come Forth! Circuit that brings Light to Darkness and Hope to the future!''.** White Dragon Mask called out with his right claw raised, making everyone look at him in confusion. Then instead of Blue lighting coming out of White Dragon Mask's Right Claw, two lighting that are Blue and Green came out and into the sky, creating an Arrowhead. **"I set Link 4 Blue Link Dragon and Silver Pendulum Dragon on the Link Markers!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Link turned into 4 Blue tornados and Silver Dragon turned into 1 Silver Tornado, with everyone's eyes widen in shock. "Impossible…a Link 5 Monster!''. Akira called out in shock as the tornados went into the Up, Left, Right, bottom and bottom left markers that all started glowing, only half Red and half Green. **"I Link summon! Link 5! White Dragon – Blue Silver Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as from the arrowhead, appeared the Pendulum Link monster, Blue Silver Dragon, flying into the air with Blue energy raining down from its wings.

 **White Dragon – Blue Silver Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

Everyone stared at the new Dragon in awe, from seeing how amazing it is and that it was a Link 5 monster. "Now prepare to face my Pendulum Link Monster's wrath, Akira!''. White Dragon Mask called out to Akira, with his Pendulum Link Dragon giving out a powerful roar, creating a powerful shockwave, ready to show Akira his true power.

 **Ending song.**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu,, Rin, Saya and Celina walking besides each other near a building, with Celina and Lulu holding Saya's hands, before Saya gave Rin a hug, which she returned.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colourful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu, Rin, Saya and Celina standing by each other holding hands with Rin having her hands around Saya's shoulders, with Carla, Wendy and Raven seating on Lulu, Rin and Celina's shoulders, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **And Done! That one was hard, but if you don't mind, I want to spend the rest of my Holiday playing World of Warcraft. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I finally did this Chapter and your in for a big surprise. Have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Battle of the desires of two older brothers that want to protect their family.**

Everyone looked at White Dragon Mask's Pendulum Link Monster Blue Silver Link Pendulum Dragon in awe from how amazing it looks. Akira and Ghost Girl were looking at the Dragon in shock that a monster like this exist, Playmaker and Ignis looked at the Pendulum Link monster in awe from how amazing it was and how powerful, remembering that it defeated Go Onizuka with easy, while Blue Angel looked at the Dragon in shock that her crush had a powerful monster like this, while Pink Dragon Mask was looking at the Dragon in excitement from seeing how amazing it was.

The Dragon was the new Dragon she has seen that her dad uses and she gets excited from seeing her dad use new monsters and spells. Pink Dragon – Pink Saviour Dragon also appeared in spirit form, wishing to see how the White Dragons battle. Even Holly Angel's spirit was looking at the new Dragon in awe, but her attention was still on Novaforce Stardust Dragon.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 3200/ Number of cards in hand: 3/ Cards on field: Novaforce Stardust Dragon, White Dragon – Blue Silver Dragon and one face down card.**

 **Akira Life Points: 2200/ Cards in hand: 1/ Cards on field: Tindangle Hound, Face down monster and Lemoine Point.**

"And if you liked that, then you'regonna love this! I activate the Ritual Spell, **White Dragon – Yellow Ritual!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he held a card between his right claw's index and middle fingers, before he slotted it in his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(White Dragon – Yellow Dragon Ritual/ Type: Ritual Spell/ Effect: This card can be used to Ritual summon any Ritual White Dragon Monster from your hand or deck by releasing White Dragon monsters from your field, hand or Extra deck, with the monsters from the Extra Deck being Pendulum monsters. The released monsters' levels must match the Ritual Monster's level. You can remove this card from the graveyard to add one White Dragon card from your graveyard to your hand. If the tributed monsters were Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck, they get sent to the graveyard)**

Everyone, but Pink Dragon Mask's eyes widen in shock at what they heard, even the AIs' eyes were widen in shock, while a statue of a serpent Dragon appeared behind White Dragon Mask. "Ritual Spell!''. Akira said in shock at seeing another summoning method that White Dragon Mask uses. "Yup and now you're gonna see a Ritual Summon! I release Purple Eyes and Moon Eyes from my Extra Deck!''. White Dragon Mask called out as both Moon Eyes and Purple Eyes appeared on his field, flying with aura of white over them. **"Great Dragon of Yellow! Accept these two Dragon's power to break free from your stone prison and show your great power!''.** White Dragon Mask chanted out as both Moon Eyes and Purple Eyes turned into White energy that went into the statue, making the eyes of the dragon statue glow yellow as the statue started to shake, with cracks appearing on the statue, making everyone watching start to get curious at what monster White Dragon Mask was summoning.

" **I Ritual Summon! Level 8! White Dragon – Yellow Ritual Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out, before the dragon statue exploded in a yellow explosion, causing everyone to cover their eyes from the smoke, before the smoke was blown away, with everyone looking up to see Yellow Ritual Dragon in the air, roaring at Akira with a thunder cloud over the field now.

 **(White Dragon – Yellow Dragon Ritual/ Type: Ritual Spell/ Effect: This card can be used to Ritual summon any Ritual White Dragon Monster from your hand or deck by releasing White Dragon monsters from your field, hand or Extra deck, with the monsters from the Extra Deck being Pendulum monsters. The released monsters' levels must match the Ritual Monster's level. You can remove this card from the graveyard to add one White Dragon card from your graveyard to your hand. If the tributed monsters were Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck, they get sent to the graveyard)**

Everyone looked at the Ritual monster in awe that White Dragon Mask had another Summoning method. "Another summon! Are you kidding me!''. Ignis shouted out with widen eyes at seeing another summoning, while turning into his real form. "Ritual summoning! Its different then the other summoning, but still looks powerful!''. Azure said in awe from watching the Ritual summoning and how different it is. "I play Yellow Ritual's effect! I can select your Hound Dog and it loses 500 ATK Points X it's Level, I gain 500 Life Points X it's Level, Yellow Ritual Gains 500 X the Level and I can to summon a monster the same Level as your Hound!''. White Dragon Mask called out with a smirk, explaining his Dragon's effect, making Akira widen his eyes in shock. "What!''. Akira called out in shock that Yellow Ritual's effect was so powerful.

"Akira's hound is a Level 7, meaning he'll lose 3500 ATK Points, Yellow Ritual gains 3500, Your life points go up by 3500 and You can summon a Level 7 monster!''. Azure said as he revealed his real form, still attached to White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk, explaining how this will end. **"Go Yellow Thunder Drain!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he pointed at Tindangle Hound, with Yellow Ritual roaring, before thunder came down and strike his back, forcing Tindangle Hound to collapse, with the thunder going to Yellow Ritual, who gained a yellow aura with yellow sparkles raining down on White Dragon Mask.

 **Tindangle Hound ATK Points: 2500 – 3500 = 0000.**

 **White Dragon – Yellow Ritual Dragon ATK Points: 2800 + 3500 = 6300.**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 3200 + 3500 = 6700.**

"Now I can summon a monster from my deck that has a lower Level or equal Level to your Hound and I chose White Dragon – Zenith!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right hand out, with thunder slamming into the ground, before the thunder disappeared to reveal Zenith.

 **White Dragon – Zenith ATK Points: 1600.**

"Alright! White Dragon Mask has 6700 Life Points, his Yellow Ritual has 6300 ATK Points and Akira's dog has 0000 ATK Points! White Dragon Mask has got this Duel in the bag!''. Ignis called out happily, thinking that White Dragon Mask will win easily. "Be quiet till the Duel is over''. Playmaker said to his partner, watching the Duel carefully, with Ignis going back to eye form.

"Go Yellow Ritual Dragon! Attack Tindangle Hound and end this Duel!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he pointed at Tindangle Hound with his right claw's index finger, with Yellow Ritual Dragon releasing a Thunder Dragon Blast, heading towards Tindangle Hound, with Akira watching the attack with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 **Vrains Opening Song**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to AoiZaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colourful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, duelling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duellists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(Opening Song end)**

* * *

Yellow Ritual's attack created a yellow explosion with smoke covering Akira and his field from view. "Brother…!''. Blue Angel whispered to herself in shock that White Dragon Mask has actually defeated her brother, with Pink Dragon Mask looking at her teacher in worry. Finally the smoke cleared and to everybody, but White Dragon Mask's shock, Akira was standing tall with no damage dealt to him, with a Trap card in front of him. "I activate the trap from my hand, **Tindangle Protection from the grave!''.** Akira called out as he held his right hand out, saying the trap's name.

 **(Tindangle Protection from the grave/ Type: Trap/ Effect: When a Tindangle Monster you control is about to be destroyed by battle, sacrifice one Tindangle monster on your field and all battle damage that would have been dealt from this attack is negated and you can draw 1 cards x the 1000 Points of damage you would have taken. You can activate this card from the hand or graveyard, but is removed from play)**

"With this card, by tributing Tindangle Angel from the field, damage I would have taken from battling Tindangle Hound is negated and I get to draw a card for every 1000 Points of damage I would have taken!"'. Akira called out with narrowed eyes as he explained the trap card's effect, before he drawled 6 cards from his deck. "Since I was gonna take 6000 Points of damage, I draw 6 cards!''. Akira continued to say as his six cards disappeared from his hand. "Damn it! He was so close''. Ignis said in annoyance that Akira didn't go down. "Impressive Akira''. Ghost girl said to herself, impressed at what her comrade did, with her checks a little red.

"Can my brother actually defeat White Dragon Mask''. Blue Angel thought to herself in awe that her brother might actually defeat the White Dragon Emperor. "Nice dodge, but can you dodge another attack from Nova-''. White Dragon Mask tried to say, only for Akira to cut him off. "I activate Tindangle Command Armour's effect from my hand!''. Akira called out as he held his right hand out, before a Black like amour with spikes on the out and inside on it with glowing red eyes on the front appeared in front of him.

 **(Tindangle Command Armour/ ATK Points: 0000/ DEF Points: 2500/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Machine/ Flip/ effect/ Level: 4/ Flip effect: When this card is flipped face up, you can select one monster on your opponent's field and that opponent takes damage equal to the original ATK Points from that monster/ Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to select one monster your opponent controls and have that monster be the only monster that can battle this turn. Once per turn, you can remove this card from the graveyard to activate a trap from your hand or deck.)**

Then the black amour went forward, before it forcefully itself on Zenith, causing the Dragon to roar out in pain from being pierced by the spikes inside. "With Command Armour's effect, your Zenith is now forced to attack me''. Akira called out as the eyes on the amour on Zenith glowed, before Zenith charged and slashed at Akira, who used his hands to block.

 **Akira Life Points: 2200 – 1600 = 600.**

The amour then disappeared from Zenith's body. "I now remove Tindangle Command Armour from my graveyard to activate his effect! Now I can activate a trap from my hand or deck and I chose from my deck!''. Akira called out as he explained his monster's other effect, before a trap card appeared in front of him. "The Trap I chose is Tindangle Delaunay! When I have 3 Tindangle monsters in my graveyard, I can activate this card when I take battle Damage and destroy the monster that dealt damage!''. Akira called out as he explained the effect of his trap card, with Zenith turning into White sparkles as he was destroyed. "Zenith!''. White Dragon Mask whispered to himself as he watched his monster be destroyed.

"My Trap also allows me to special summon Tindangle Acute Cerberus from my extra deck!''. Akira called out as he explained the last effect of his trap, before he held his right hand up. **"Appear Tindangle Acute Cerberus!''.** Akira called out as flames appeared, before they formed a giant door. The Giant door opened, before 3 flames shoot out and hit the ground, merging into a monster that looks like a Cerberus.

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus ATK Points: 0000.**

"0000 ATK Points!''. Azure whispered to himself in his true form, looking at Akira's monster in wonder. "It must have a powerful effect!''. White Dragon Mask said to himself as he kept his guard up for anything. "Acute Cerberus's effect! When Tindangle Hound and Tindangle Angel are in the graveyard, Acute Cerberus gains 1500 ATK Points!''. Akira called out as he held his right hand out, explaining his monster's effect, making White Dragon Mask widen his eyes in shock. "Then that means Acute Cerberus's ATK Points will be 3000!''. White Dragon mask said with widen eyes at how Acute Cerberus will be super powered.

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus ATK Points: 0000 + 1500 + 1500 = 3000.**

"This whole time he set up the Duel to summon and power up his ace monster!''. Azure said with narrowed eyes at how Akira has played him and his partner to summon Acute Cerberus. "I don't think that monster is Akira's ace monster''. White Dragon Mask said to his partner, thinking that Acute Cerberus isn't Akira's ace monster, getting Azure a little more worried.

White Dragon Mask then looked at the two cards in his hand, seeing a trap and a spell card. White Dragon Mask took the trap card in his right claw and held it to the side. "I'll set a face down and end my turn!''. White Dragon Mask said as a face down card appeared on his field, declaring his turn ended.

 **Akira Life Points: 600/ Number of cards in hand: 6.**

"Impressive Akira. You summoned one of your most powerful monsters on your opponent's turn''. Ghost Girl said to herself, impressed with her partner's move. "My turn! Draw!''. Akira called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before the card disappeared. "Here I come White Dragon Mask! I play the spell, **Tindangle Energy Shutdown!''.** Akira called out as he held his right arm out as a spell appeared on his field.

 **(Tindangle Energy Shutdown/ Type: Quick-play Spell/ Effect: If you control a Tindangle monster on your field, you can select one monster your opponent controls and negate that monster's effect)**

"With this spell card, I can negate your Yellow Ritual Dragon's effect and return its ATK Points back to Normal!''. Akira called out as he explained his spell's effect, making White Dragon Mask narrow his eyes at what he said. **"Energy shutdown howl!''.** Akira called out as Acute Cerberus howled at Yellow Ritual Dragon, making him lose his yellow Aura.

 **White Dragon – Yellow Ritual Dragon ATK Points: 6300 – 3500 = 2800.**

"Now go! Acute Cerberus attacks Yellow Ritual Dragon! **Acute Math Flame** ''. Akira called out as Acute Cerberus opened his mouths and unleased a flame dragon attack at Yellow Ritual, striking him and create a yellow explosion. "Forgive me, Yellow Ritual''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself in regret that he allowed one of his ace monsters be destroyed. **"It is alright my Lord! Win this battle for our fallen comrades!''.** White Dragon Mask heard Yellow Ritual's voice in his head, telling him to avenge him and the other fallen White Dragons. "Alright then!''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself as his eyes shoot open. "I activate Life Dragon's Pendulum effect! If I control White Dragon Monsters, all battle or effect damage is negated and I gain Life Points instead!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his monster's Pendulum effect, with yellow sparkles raining down White Dragon Mask from Life Dragon's wings.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 6700 + 200 = 6900.**

Akira granted his teeth for a second, before he held his right hand out. "Acute Cerberus's effect! When this card attacks, I can special summon one Tindangle Token in Acute Cerberus's Link markers!''. Akira called out as he explained one of his monster's effects, getting White Dragon Mask to narrow his eyes. "I could use Novaforce Stardust Dragon's effect to stop that, but Akira might have something planned so I won't rise it''. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, deciding to not use his Dragon's effect. A Tindangle Token then appeared on Akira's field, in DEF Mode.

 **Tindangle Token DEF Points: 0000.**

"Acute Cerberus gains 500 ATK Points for ever Tindangle monster it's linked to!''. Akira's AI explained as Acute Cerberus's ATK Points went up.

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus ATK Points: 3000 + 500 = 3500.**

"That thing has more ATK Points then Blue Silver Dragon now!''. Azure said to his partner in his true form, worried now that Akira's monster was stronger than Blue Silver Dragon. "It won't matter!''. White Dragon Mask said to his partner, not taking his eyes off Akira's Link Monster, getting a confused look from Azure. "I now play, **Tindangle Dimension Lost howl!''.** Akira called out as a spell card appeared on his field that glowed.

 **(Tindangle Dimension Lost howl/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control a Tindangle Link Monster on your field, you can tribute one Tindangle Monster on your field and remove from play one monster your opponent controls. Traps, Spells or Monster effects cannot negate this card's activation)**

"By releasing my Tindangle Token, I can remove your Blue Silver Dragon from play!''. Akira called out as he explained his spell's effect, making everyone widen their eyes. "Terrific''. White Dragon Mask said to himself with his fangs granted as the Tindangle Token turned into sparkles that were absorbed by Acute Cerberus, before Acute Cerberus fired a White beam at Blue Silver, striking him, before Blue Silver disappeared. "Ahhh! Blue Silver was their only chance to destroy that Cerberus!''. Ignis called out in worry with his hands on his head from seeing Blue Silver getting banished. "Calm Down! White Dragon Mask is not panicking so he still has a chance! Besides, his Life points are still high''. Playmaker said to his AI, eyes glued to the duel.

"White Dragon Mask...''. Blue Angel whispered to herself in worry for her crush, her right hand on her chest as she and Pink Dragon Mask continued to watch. "Daddy will be fine. His faced more dangerous Duels then this, so he can win''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her teacher with a smile, having full faith in her father, getting Blue Angel to look at her, before she nodded to her with a smile, before she looked back at the Duel. "I now play the spell card, Nagel's protection!''. Akira called out as a spell card appeared on his field. "When this card is on the field...Tindangle monsters in your main monster zone can't be destroyed through battle or monster effects and battle damage is doubled!''. Akira's AI explained the effect of the continues Spell card, getting White Dragon Mask to narrow his eyes. "I set two face downs and end my turn!''. Akira called out as two face down cards appeared on his field, ending his turn.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 6900/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"My turn now!''. White Dragon Mask calls out as he begins his turn. "I activate the trap card, Gergonne's End!''. Akira called out as he held his left hand out with one of his face down cards reveals itself. "A trap on my turn...''. White Dragon Mask said to himself with his eyes narrowed with his tail swirling on the ground at what Akira's strategy is. "This card equips on to a Tindangle monster. Battle or effects can't destroy that monster and your opponent's effects can't target it!''. Akira's AI explained the trap's effect. "I equip this card to Tindangle Acute Cerberus!''. Akira called out as the trap glowed red, before it went into Acute Cerberus. "When there are monsters next to all its Links...you can send this card and the Linked monsters to the graveyard to deal damage equal to the equipped monster's ATK Points!''. Akira's AI explained more of the trap's effect.

"Shit! Now Acute Cerberus can't be destroyed by spells, traps, effects or battle now''. Azure said in irritation at how Akira's strategy is making it difficult to deal damage. "I now activate the trap, Morley's shield!''. Akira called out as another one of his face down cards revealed itself. "Once per turn, battle damage with a Tindangle monster in the main monster zone becomes 0''. Akira's AI explained the trap's effect. "Crap! Now even if we attack a Tindangle Token, the damage will be 0''. Azure said in more irritation at how Akira has made another shield to protect himself, while White Dragon Mask remains calm. "White Dragon Mask! I have nearly sealed off all your options to deal damage to me. You can't win with the monster you have on your field! That is why I will ask you this''. Akira said to his opponent with narrowed eyes, getting White Dragon Mask's Attention.

"I ask you White Dragon Mask, to tell Playmaker to call off his revenge right now." Akira called out to his opponent, hoping to convince his opponent to tell his friend to stop his search, getting everyone to widen their eyes at his request. "I refuse." White Dragon Mask replied instantly, not going to back down from this argument, getting a surprised look from Akira and Playmaker. 'Besides, this is something Playmaker must find out if he wants to get any closer to finding out the truth.' White Dragon Mask thought to himself about Playmaker's lost past. "Brother!''. A voice called out, getting everyone's attention as they looked at the entrance to see Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask finally come out, with Blue Angel holding Pink Dragon Mask's right claw with her left hand. "Aoi! Saya!''. White Dragon Mask called out in surprise to see his friend with his daughter, getting Akira to look at him.

"White Dragon Mask knows Aoi's true identity. DO they know each other in real life''. Akira thought to himself in surprise that White Dragon Mask knows that Blue Angel's real identity. Blue Angel looked at Pink Dragon Mask as well in surprise to hear what White Dragon Mask called her. "Saya? Is that Pink Dragon Mask's real name in real life''. Blue Angel thought to herself in surprise at hearing Pink Dragon Mask's real name, before she looked back at her brother. "Before this duel ends, I want to know the true story. What happened 10 years ago?''. Blue Angel said as she walked towards her brother, still holding Pink Dragon Mask's claw, before she stopped in front of her brother. "They actually came out of hiding''. Ghost Girl said to herself, surprised that Blue Angel and her student came out.

"Playmaker, White Dragon Mask. Ever since you two, along with Purple Night, Lunalight Dancer and Green Witch came, Link Vrains has changed dramatically. I don't know what I duel for anymore. But If I know what happened 10 years ago, I may know what I fight for. Please tell me, Brother. White Dragon Mask''. Blue Angel pleaded her brother and friend to tell her the truth, looking at Akira and White Dragon Mask. Akira looked away from his sister, while White Dragon Mask stared at her, before he closed his eyes. "I don't know what happened 10 years ago''. White Dragon Mask said, getting Blue Angel, Akira and Ghost Girl to look at him in surprise, expecting him to know what happened.

"However, I may not understand Playmaker's tragic past, but I too know what it likes to carry a deep scar like him." White Dragon Mask said as he opened his eyes, getting everyone to look confused at his statement, while Pink Dragon Mask realized in horror at what he means.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked in wonder at what his opponent means. "Sense we're talking about the past, I'll tell you even more, like where I came from." White Dragon Mask replied to Akira with a serious tone, getting everyone to pay close attention. "I came from another world that has Duel Monsters, a Different Dimension to be exact, until Azure brought me into this world by a program he found." White Dragon Mask explained as he revealed his big secret, with Azure nodding his head. Everyone, except Azure, Pink Dragon Mask, the Ignis AI's, and Playmaker, gasp in shock upon hearing this confession. "What?!" Akira cried in shock upon hearing this from his opponent that he was actually from another world. "He came from another world?!" Ghost Girl exclaimed with shock with widen eyes, also not expecting this. "It's true, I came from a world where duelling is suppose to be fun and enjoyed by everyone, along with making people smile". White Dragon Mask explained, closing his eyes, thinking about the peaceful days of Heartland.

"Things were pretty peaceful during those times in a city called Heartland, even though I was separated from my real family, I was there, watching people love to duel with smiles." White Dragon Mask explained as he waved his right arm across his body in front, using his crimson power to show a vision of Heartland City, showing everyone having a good time duelling and talking to each other. "Unfortunately, the peace did not last for long." White Dragon Mask said solemnly as Duel Academy Soldiers appeared and started attacked and wracking the city, with Akira, Ghost Girl, Blue Angel, Playmaker, and the AIs watch in horror as the once peaceful turned into a battleground. Then in the vision, a Obelisk force Member walked up to a defeated Duellist, before a purple light appeared over the defeated Duellist, before the light disappeared to reveal a card floating, before it landed on the ground, showing the defeated Duellist trapped in the card, making everyone gasp in horror, with Blue Angel's right hand over her mouth. "A group of duellists came and attacked us, changing our lives forever. They turned our peaceful city into a battlefield, and everyone got turned into a card on sight!" White Dragon Mask shouted in anger as he still has those painful memories of the Dimension War with his claw tighten into a fist.

"And this group just called this a hunting game, laughing about our despair, treating everyone as some kind of sport for their 'noble' mission, even to those that were not duellists! They even carded Children, parents and new born children" White Dragon Mask said in disgust about how the Duel Soldiers cruel way of thinking during the war, with the vision showing more people getting carded with Duel Academy's forces laughing at their despair. Pink Dragon Mask's eyes started getting teary, before she burst out crying as she collapsed onto her knees with her claws on her face, still having horrible memories from the war. Blue Angel notice her student's break down and hugged her to comfort her, even those she too is horrify about seeing this happen in the past. "These people... they just do this... for amusement?" Ghost Girl muttered in disgust with narrowed eyes, not liking this idea of someone being turned into a card, with Akira and Playmaker's eyes of disgust as well. "Even though the war is over, the memories will always be there, scarring me for life as I witness this happened with my own eyes!" White Dragon Mask shouted in sorrow as his rage from the war started to resurface. "Not to mention, some of the people that went through that still have those haunted memories of that day." White Dragon Mask muttered, forming a fist in frustration about the events that happened in the past.

"White Dragon Mask...''. Akira called out to his opponent in concern. "However, some of us survived. We stayed alive, trained, build up our rage to take back our home, our smiles and our future. Allow me to show you how deep my rage from those memories are. I DRAW!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his deck, creating a powerful shockwave, forcing everyone to use their hands to protect themselves from the shockwave, while Pink Dragon Mask is not brothered. "What power!''. Blue Angel said in surprise at the sudden shockwave from her friend. White Dragon Mask held the card in his right claw's index and middle fingers, before he turned the card to see what he drawled and smirked at what he saw. "I play...The eye of Timaeus!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted the legendary dragon card into his Duel Disk.

The card appeared on his field, before the legendary Dragon Timaeus appeared, roaring and flying next to Novaforce Stardust Dragon. Everyone looked at the Legendary Dragon in awe, while Pink Dragon Mask looked up and smiled when she saw the Legendary Dragon. "This card allows me to fuse it with my Novaforce Stardust Dragon to create a new monster!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw up with his wings spread out and tail hanging out, shocking everyone, but Pink Dragon Mask at what he said. "How can you fuse a Spell with a Monster!''. Ignis said in shock that a spell can fuse with a monster. "We're about to find out!''. Playmaker said to his partner, wanting to see how this works.

" **Timaeus! Fuse together with Novaforce Stardust Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called outas Timaeus roared, before both him and Stardust glowed bright white, causing everyone to shut their eyes to block the light to their eyes. **"Legendary Dragon! Fuse with the leader of the White Dragons and form a new Legendary Dragon! I fusion summon! Level 9! Descend now into the air, Novastar Rising Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask chanted out as he slammed a card on his Duel Blade, with the light starting to disappear with a Dragon coming from the light. The light soon disappeared, allowing everyone to lower their arms and widen their eyes at seeing the new beast before them.

Novastar Rising Dragon was the same size and looks like Timaeus. Only the light blue skin was now white with Glowing green lights across the body now from Stardust. The Wings were white now, constantly shedding a soft white shine, Eyes now same as Stardust's eyes with the scar still on its right eye, tail now same as Stardust's tail and finally the gauntlet that Stardust was now on Rising Dragon's front left claw. Novastar Rising Dragon was behind White Dragon Mask, before it raised its head and unleashed a powerful roar, creating another powerful shockwave that forced everyone to use their hands to protect themselves.

 **(** **Novastar Rising Dragon/Attribute: Light/Level: 9/Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect/"Novaforce Stardust Dragon" + "Eye of Timaeus"/ When this card is summoned to the field: Destroy all Spell and Trap card(s) on your opponent's field. For each Spell and Trap card(s) on your opponent's field, this card gains these effects:  
This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell/Trap card(s) destroyed on your opponent's field.  
You gain 300 Life Points for each Spell/Trap card(s) destroyed on your opponent's field.  
You get to draw 1 card from your deck for every Spell/Trap card(s) destroyed on your opponent's field.  
ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)**

"Incredible...!''. Ghost Girl whispered to herself in amazement at how powerful White Dragon Mask's new Dragon was, along with how White Dragon Mask summoned it. "White Dragon Mask had a creature like this the whole time!''. Akira called out in shock and amazement at how powerful Novastar Rising Dragon was. The shockwave from Rising Dragon blew White Dragon Mask's hair a bit, before it settled down. "I activate Novastar Rising Dragon's effect! When he summoned, all Spell and trap cards on your field are destroyed!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he pointed at Akira's Spells and traps with his left hand, holding his card in his claw.

What White Dragon Mask said made everyone widen their eyes in shock. "Nani!''.Everyone called out in shock at what Rising Dragon's effect is. **"Go! Legendary Roar!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Rising Dragon let out a powerful roar, creating another powerful shockwave, before Akira's three spells and traps were destroyed and turned to yellow sparkles. "Rising Dragon's effect activates! For each spell and trap destroyed by his effect, I get to use all three of his effects. The first is that I gain 300 Life Points for everyone card destroyed. The second is he gains 300 ATK for everyone card destroyed. Third is that I get to draw a card for everyone card destroyed!''. White Dragon Mask said as he explained his Dragon's effect, before the sparkles were absorbed by Rising Dragon's Gauntlet, before white sparkles rained down on White Dragon Mask, along with his deck, before White Dragon Mask draw 3 cards from his deck.

 **Novastar Rising Dragon ATK points: 3000 + 300 + 300 + 300 = 3900.**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 6900 + 900 = 7800/ Number of cards in hand: 1 + 3 = 4.**

Everyone looked at White Dragon Mask in amazement at how he just turned the Duel around in one move. White Dragon Mask's eyes then widen as he pointed at Acute Cerberus with his right claw's index and middle fingers. **"Novastar Rising Dragon! End this Duel by attacking Acute Cerberus! Novastar Shining Cosmic!''.** White Dragon Mask shouted out as Novastar Rising Dragon gathered White energy in his mouth, before Novastar Rising Dragon released a bright white energy Dragon Blast attack, striking Acute Cerberus in the mouth, creating a powerful white explosion, covering Akira from view.

Complete silence as everyone waited to see what happened to Akira, while White Dragon Mask covered his face with his hood, while Blue Angel watched in worry for her brother with her hands on her chest. "Brother...!''. Blue Angel said in worry for her brother, wondering what happened to him. Soon the smoke from the explosion cleared and everyone widen their eyes at what they saw. Akira was standing tall with his life points undamaged, but he had a purple aura around him. White Dragon Mask then saw a trap card next to Akira. "A Trap!''. White Dragon Mask galled out in shock. Akira nodded to White Dragon Mask. "Allow me to reveal the trap, **Tindangle Gateway!''.** Akira called out as he revealed the name of his trap card.

 **(Tindangle Gateway/ Type: Trap/ Effect: You can activate this card from your hand or graveyard. When a Link 3 Tindangle Monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effects, you take no battle damage from that battle. After the battle discard your whole hand, pay half your life points to special summon a Link 4 Tindangle Link Monster from your Extra Deck)**

"With this trap, Battle damage is negated!''. Akira called out as he explained his trap's effect, getting White Dragon Mask to growl at Akira escaping defeat. "Damn it! And we were so close!''. Azure said in frustration that Akira escaped Defeat. "Now my Trap's finally effect! I discard my whole hand and half my life points to summon my Ace monster!''. Akira called out with narrowed eyes as he discarded his hand and his life points were cut in half.

 **Akira Life Points: 600 – 300 = 300.**

Everyone's eyes widen at what Akira said. "I knew it! Acute Cerberus wasn't his ace monster!''. White Dragon Mask said to himself as he prepared himself for what's coming up. "Brother! Are you really gonna summon him!''. Blue Angel said in shock, knowing what Akira is gonna summon. **"Appear before us now! Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon!''.** Akira called out as he held his right hand up, before a giant gate appeared behind him. The Gate then opened, showing darkness, before two Red eyes appeared, before a Giant Dragon, bigger then Rising Dragon came out. The Dragon looked like Berserker Dragon, only glowing red eyes, blue skin and dark hair.

 **(Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon/Attribute: Dark/Dragon/ Effect/ Link/Link Markers: Top, Bottom, Bottom- Left, Bottom- Right/Dragon/ Link/ Effect/4 "Tindangle" monsters/  
Gains 2000 ATK for each Tindangle monster in your GY. Gains 1000 ATK for each "Tindangle" monster in this card's Link Markers. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card declares an attack: You Special Summon 1 "Tindangle Dragon Token" (Fiend/ Level 1/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000) to this card's Link Marker and destroy one card on your opponent's field.  
ATK- 0/ Link- 4)**

Everyone looked at Akira's new monster with looks of awe. "I've never seen Akira play this monster before''. Ghost Girl whispered to herself in awe from seeing this new monster, never seeing it before. "Orthogonal Dragon! My brother's ace and partner monster!''. Blue Angel whispered to herself in awe from seeing Akira's ace monster. "Nice Dragon! Too bad that it won't stop me!''. White Dragon Mask said to Akira, liking Akira's monster because it's a Dragon. Akira smirked at White Dragon Mask's words. "I play Orthogonal Dragon's effect! This card gains 2000 ATK Points for every Tindangle Monster in my graveyard! I have 5 Tindangle monsters, brining his ATK Points all the way to 10000!''. Akira calls out as the spirits of his Tindangle monsters appeared, before they went into Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon increasing his ATK Points.

 **Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon ATK Points: 0000 + 10000 = 10000.**

Everyone's eyes widen at seeing Akira's Dragon's ATK Points. "10000 ATK Points!'', Azure called out in shock with widen eyes at seeing Akira's Dragon get so powerful. "I end my turn!''. White Dragon Mask said to Akira, ending his turn since he has nothing left to do.

 **Akira Life Points: 300/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!''. Akira called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before he looked at the card he drawled. "I activate the spell card, **Tindangle Oblivion Roar!''.** Akira called out as the spell card appeared on his field.

 **(Tindangle Oblivion Roar/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this spell if you control "Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon'' you can destroy every Spell and trap card your opponent controls and Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon gains 500 ATK for every card destroyed till the end phase)**

"With this spell, if I control Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon, all spell and trap cards you control is destroyed!''. Akira called out as Orthogonal Dragon roared, creating a powerful shockwave that destroyed White Dragon Mask's face down cards and Pendulum Dragons, while White Dragon Mask placed his Pendulum cards in his Extra Deck. "AHH! Life Dragon was the only thing protecting his Life Points and his gone''. Ignis called out in horror at seeing Life Dragon getting destroyed. "I activate the trap, **Stardust Rising** from the graveyard!''. White Dragon Mask called out as a trap card appeared in front of him.

 **(Stardust Rising/ Type: Trap/ Effect: This card can only be activated when it's destroyed. You can special summon One Stardust Monster from your deck in DEF mode)**

"With this trap, I'm allowed to summon a Stardust Monster from my deck and the one I chose is Stardust Xiaolong!''. White Dragon Mask called out, before a White portal appeared in front of him, before Stardust Xiaolong came out, roaring as he appeared.

 **Stardust Xiaolong DEF Points: 100.**

"Oblivion Roar has one final effect! For every card destroyed by it, Orthogonal Dragon gains 500 ATK Points for every card destroyed!''. Akira called out as a blue aura appeared over Orthogonal Dragon, increasing his ATK Points.

 **Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon ATK Points: 10000 + 500 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 12000.**

"Oh no! Now that lizard is powerful enough to beat White Dragon Mask!''. Ignis called out in shock at seeing Orthogonal Dragon was powerful enough to finish this Duel. "You were a powerful opponent White Dragon Mask! But this is the end! Orthogonal Dragon end this!''. Akira called out as he pointed up with his right hand, with Orthogonal Dragon gathering energy in its mouth. White Dragon Mask said nothing as he stared at the attack being prepared to fire at him. Blue Angel watched in shock at what she was seeing. Blue Angel then though of all the times she spent with White Dragon Mask, how they met, how they met in the real world, how he saved her and then...

Her and White Dragon Mask's kiss in the real world.

Tears appeared in Blue Angel's eyes as she couldn't handle seeing White Dragon Mask getting hurt. "AAAAASSSSSHHHHH!''. Blue Angel shouted out as she left Pink Dragon Mask's side and ran towards White Dragon Mask, just as Orthogonal fired his attack.

 **Boom!**

The attack stroke Novastar Rising Dragon, creating a big white explosion, just after Blue Angel got in front of White Dragon Mask. "AOI!''. Akira shouted out in horror at seeing he just blasted his sister, while everyone's eyes widen at Blue Angel's actions. The smoke from the attack covered White Dragon Mask and Blue Angel from view. "Aoi...what have I done''. Akira whispered to himself in shock that he blasted his sister with White Dragon Mask. The smoke then slowly disappeared, with everyone's eyes widening in shock at what they are seeing. White Dragon Mask's back facing them, protecting Blue Angel in his arms, with a White portal protecting them.

Blue Angel's eyes were wide as well from White Dragon Mask protecting her, before she looked at White Dragon Mask, who was smiling at her. "Next time, have a little more faith in me, would you Aoi. I would never let anything happen to anyone important to me, especially you''. White Dragon Mask whispered to Blue Angel with a smile, while Blue Angel continued to look at White Dragon Mask in awe, before she smiled and hugged White Dragon Mask back, with Akira watching in surprise. "Aoi...wanted to protect him and White Dragon Mask protected Aoi. Why?''. Akira thought to himself in shock at his sister and his opponent's actions. White Dragon Mask and Blue Angel then separated with a smile, before Blue Angel stepped back, while White Dragon Mask turned around to face Akira. "At the last second, I used **White Dragon – Last Hope** 's effect!''. White Dragon Mask said as a small dragon, the same size as Stardust Xiaolong, looks like a Kuribo, only white with draw claws, talons, tail and wings landed on his left shoulder..

 **(White Dragon – Last Hoe/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Tuner/ Level: 1/ ATK Points: 0000/ DEF Points: 0000/ Attribute: Light/ Effect: When you're about to lose a Duel, you can discard this card from your hand and lower the damage till your life points reach 100)**

"By discarding this card from my hand, the battle damage is lowered till my life points reach 100!"'. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained the effect of his monster, who disappeared in white sparkles. Akira granted his teeth. "However, thanks to my monster's effect, a Token appears on my field!"'. Akira called out as a mini Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Tindangle Dragon Token ATK Points: 1000.**

"Now my dragon's other effect activates and your Xiaolong will be destroyed!''. Akira called out as Orthogonal Dragon unleased a small blast attack at Xiaolong. "I don't think so! I discard White Dragon – Reflector to bounce that back at you!''. White Dragon Mask said as he discard a card from his hand, before a Dragon, the same size as Life Dragon appeared that stands on two feet, two claws, a long tai, sharp fangs and a tail appeared in front of Xiaolong.

 **(White Dragon – Reflector/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1600/ Effect: When a White Dragon monster you control is about to be destroyed through battle or an effect, you can discard this card from play and target a monster your opponent to be destroyed instead. When a White Dragon monster is on your field, You can special summon this card from your graveyard or hand)**

"Reflector reflects your effect at your Toekn instead!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Reflector created a mirror shield that sent the blast at the Token, destroying it. Akira granted his teeth as Reflector disappeared. "I end my turn''. Akira said calmly as he had nothing to worry about.

 **Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon ATK Points: 12000 – 500 – 500 – 500 – 500 = 10000.**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 100/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"White Dragon Mask! It is impossible for you to active victory now. You should surrender!''. Akira said calmly to his opponent to give up, but White Dragon Mask just smirked at him. "Why would I give up a Duel when I'm having so much fun right now''. White Dragon Mask said to Akira as he was smiling; before he pulled his hood down, making Akira rise a eye brow at what he said. "Even when someone is losing or wining, Duelling is all about having fun! And right now, I'm having a blast!''. White Dragon Mask called out to his opponent with a smile, before the top card of his Deck started glowing, getting his attention, before White Dragon Mask smiled.

"I draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before he added it to his hand and picked another card. "I play the Spell card, Monster Reborn and use it to bring back Novaforce Stardust Dragon!''. White Dragon Mask called out as the spell card appeared on his field, before Novaforce Stardust Dragon appeared on the field, roaring as he appeared.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

"Even if you summon your ace monster, you cannot win!''. Akira called out to his opponent, thinking White Dragon Mask can't win. White Dragon Mask continued to smirk. "Tell that to Majestic Dragon!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he placed the card on his Duel Blade, with Majestic Dragon appearing on his field.

 **Majestic Dragon ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now Majestic Dragon tunes with Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong!''. White Dragon Mask called out as all three Dragons took flight, with Majestic Dragon spining, before it stopped and grew bigger, while absorbing Stardust and Xiaolong. **"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!"** White Dragon Mask shouted out as NovaForce Stardust Dragon turned into 8 lights, Stardust Xiaolong turned into 1 light, before all lights lined up in Majestic Star Dragon, before a beam appeared and out came Majestic Star Dragon, flying into the air and showing its amazing shine.

 **Majestic Star Dragon ATK Points: 3800.**

Majestic Star Dragon continued to fly in the air, while shining with everyone looking at the new Dragon in awe. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect! I can select a monster you control and negate its effect!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, which glowed White as sparkles came out of Orthogonal Dragon and got absorbed by Majestic Star Dragon.

 **Tindangle Orthogonal Dragon ATK Points: 10000 – 10000 = 0000.**

Everyone's eyes widen at what they just saw. "Now Time to end this! Go Majestic Star Dragon! Star Shine Shred!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Majestic Star Dragon tucked in his wings, before he charged and pierced past Akira's Dragon, causing a powerful White explosion, sending Akira to the ground.

 **Akira Life Points: 300 – 3800 = 0000.**

"Yay! He won!''. Ignis called out in victory at seeing White Dragon Mask win, while Playmaker smiled at seeing his comrade win. "You did it daddy!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in happiness at seeing White Dragon Mask win.

Majestic Star Dragon disappeared, as White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk deactivated. White Dragon Mask then looked at Blue Angel and smiled at her, which she returned. "Listen, I know I haven't been a great friend not seeing you in the Real World, but I plan to make it up soon. I want to see you again in the real world soon and Pink Dragon Mask can join''. White Dragon Mask said to his friend, wanting to make up for not spending time with her, making Blue Angel smile at him. "I look forward to that, Ash''. Blue Angel said to her friend, making White Dragon Mask smile at her. White Dragon Mask then started walking, before he stopped in front of Akira, with Akira looking at him. "You were a great opponent Akira. I look forward to our next Duel, also take care of Aoi. She's a really great person''. White Dragon Mask said to his fallen opponent, before he walked past him to Playmaker.

Pink Dragon Mask went up to Playmaker as well. "Let's go home''. White Dragon Mask said to his friends, which they nodded to him as they then disappeared and reappeared on their Duel Boards. "Bye Teacher!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out to Blue Angel, waving at her, which Blue Angel returned as she helped her brother up, before Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Pink Dragon Mask logged out.

* * *

 **(In the Real World)**

The door opens to reveal Yusaku, Saya, and Ash coming back from the mother computer as all three took deep breaths. "Welcome back, you guys." Lulu greeted to her friends from her seating on a chair, glad to see them all come back safely, along with Rin and Celina. "Yusakau... Ash." Kusanagi said to the boys, who looked at them with a smile. "Well done." Kusanagi said, about them getting the information. "And it's all thanks to us!" Ignis replied happily, even though it was Azure who got the information to keep safe. "Yeah. You did great too, especially Azure." Kusanagi replied to the AI, getting Ignis to look shock about what he heard. "Eh?! His praising Azure more than me?!" Ignis cried out in shock, and then started to look down. Ash then stepped towards Kusanagi, revealing Azure in his true form on his duel disk. "Guys, we need to analyse this information immediately." Ash said, bringing Azure out in front of him. "Sure." Kusanagi replied as they started to get to work.

Soon, Azure was ready to be scan for information he has on the incidents, with Yusaku, Kusanagi, and Ash ready to search for the information they need. "Alright then. I'm ready to be scan. Let's hope this information is worth it." Azure said in his eye form, ready to do what must be done. "And you're not bother by the fact that they are searching through your privates?" Ignis asked his friend in wonder at how he isn't bothered. "Only you would think that, Ignis." Azure replied to his friend with a narrowed eye, just thinking about getting the job done. "At least you're more cooperative than the annoyance." Yusaku said to Azure, glad that the AI is more focus than Ignis. "Hey! That's so mean!" Ignis cried in annoyance and jealousy, not liking what his partner said to him.

Soon, the hackers and Ash started typing and searching for the information they need. "Let me see..." Kusanagi said as he typed away to search what they need. "A file about the incident should be somewhere." Azure stated as the hackers looked and opened some files. As the hackers and Ash typed away, with the girls and other AI's watching, until Yusaku spotted something. "Kusanagi! That one!" Yusaku said as Kusanagi opened that filed to reveal someone involved with Project Hanoi named Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami. "Dr. Kogami. Kiyoshi Kogami." Kusanagi said as he clicks the picture to enhance the image. "Planned and executed the Hanoi Project." Kusanagi explained as everyone stared at the image. "So he's the one that masterminded the whole Hanoi's Project?" Ash asked in wonder, hearing about Playmaker's past in school since Yusaku trusted him enough now. "What does it say?" Azure asked in wonder at what the file says. "This man is..." Kusanagi saud as he began to look up the man. "A researcher at SOL Technologies." Kusanagi stated, surprising everyone at the information.

"Huh? This man worked for SOL Technologies?" Lulu asked in surprise and wonder at hearing the doctor worked for SOL technologies. "You don't seem surprised." Ignis stated with a narrowed eye, while everyone is still in deep thought. "I expected this." Yusaku said, getting the attention of everyone in the van. "That's why SOL Technologies had this info." Yusaku explained as he didn't look away from the screen, with everyone now beginning to understand now. "It says that Dr. Kogami caused the incident alone. But SOL Technologies found out due to a whistleblower." Kusanagi explained as his research more about Dr. Kogami. Azure narrows his eye a bit at that bit of information. "Alone? Really?" Azure asked in suspicion with his fellow Ignis AI's thinking the same thing. "Maybe Zaizen was involved?" Ignis suggested to everyone in the van. "That's not possible. Ten years ago, Zaizen was 16." Kusanagi stated to the AI that Zaizan wasn't old enough. "He hasn't joined SOL Technologies yet." Kusanagi finished as he looked at the screen again. "He has a point, Ignis." Azure said to his friend. "Yeah, you're right." Ignis replied with widen eye in realization.

"SOL Technologies must have covered it up, fearing what'd happen if it was exposed." Yusaku stated to the group with narrowed eyes. "Meaning whoever was involved, doesn't want loose ends." Celina state about the project at what she thinks. "The staff back then are now all retired." Kusanagi stated about the staff from ten years ago. "What's the incidents mission?" Yusaku asked his fellow hacker. "It's not written here." Kusanagi said, until he gasp in shock when he saw something unexpected. "What's this?" Kusanagi asked in surprise, as Yusaku and Ash looked at the screen, also gasping in shock. "No way!" Yusaku said in disbelief at what he saw. "This can't be possible?!" Ash asked in shock as well at the information. "What?" Azure asked in confusion at their reactions. Even the Bracelet Girls and Saya, who is in Rin's arms, along with the other AI's, also look confuse as well, wondering what made the hackers and Ash react this way.

"Seven years ago, Dr. Kogami... died." Kusanagi stated, making the girls, Saya, and the AI's gasp in shock at this information said out loud. "His dead?! Did the Earthbound Immortals kill him?!" Lulu asked in shock, thinking the Earthbound immortals killed the Doctor. Even the other Bracelet Girls were thinking the same thing and agreeing with Lulu. The two hackers and AIs on the other hands were confused about what Lulu said to them. "Earthbound Immortals?" Yusaku asked in confusion at what Lulu said, never hearing about that. "What's that?" Kusanagi asked his friends, also confused as well. "Girls, we can't jump to conclusions so fast at this point. Besides, you're forgetting another important detail to this information." Ash said to the girls, getting everyone to look at him. "And what might that be?" Rin asked in wonder at what her lover means. "The Special AIs Revolver and Red Knight talked about." Ash stated, getting everyone to realize that as well. "That's right! He mentioned me, Raven, Carla, and maybe Wendy, meaning we only have four special AIs with us right now." Azure stated in realization, making everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Which means there are two more special AIs out there right now. And I bet I know one of their partners" Ash said to the group, making everyone nod in agreement about the matter. Much later, Ash, the Bracelet Girls, and Saya were walking back to the hotel, with Saya holding onto Ash's left hand with her right hand. "I'm telling you, I think the Earthbound Immortals might have killed the guy." Lulu said to her boyfriend, with the other girls agreeing with her still about his matter. "And I say don't jump to conclusions at this point. Besides, we don't even know if the Earthbound Immortals are even here, and I doubt they can pull something like this if they don't exist in this world." Ash stated the facts at this point. While the girls and Ash talked, Saya is happy about the secret promise made by her father as White Dragon Mask about introducing Blue Angel to her in real life at some point.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

The next sunny day, Ash was with Yusaku and Kusanagi next to a beach area, looking at the clear Blue skies. Ash and Yusaku were seating on a chair, while Kusanagi was making hotdogs. "Sure is a nice day isn't it''. Ash said to his friends, looking at the beautiful sky with his hands behind his head. "You can say that again''. Kusanagi said to his friend as he continued to work on his hotdogs, while Yusaku just nodded to him.

"Ash. Where are the girls?''. Yusaku asked his friend on why the girls are. "They're down at the beach, having fun''. Ash answered to his friend on where the girls are, getting Yusaku to nod in understanding. "You should relax as well. You deserve it''. Kusanagi said to Ash, thinking he should have a break, getting Ash to look at him. "Are you sure. You might need help with something''. Ash asked his friend in confusion at why he needs a break. Kusanagi nodded to Ash with a smile, getting Ash to smile at him, before he got up from the chair and put his Duel Disk on the chair. "I'll be right back, so don't panic ok''. Ask said to his partner, Azure, who looked away from him. "I wasn't gonna panic''. Azure said to his friend, trying to act tough, making Ash smile, before he started walking down the roared to head to the beach.

After 5 minutes of walking, Ash made it to the beach, seeing Lulu, Celina and Rin lying down on the sand, while Saya played in the water. Lulu, Celina and Rin were wearing a Bikini and panties, with the difference being the colour. Lulu's was dark purple, Rin's was light green and Celina's was Blue. Ash smiled at seeing his girls have fun, before he walked over and sat down next to Lulu, who looked at him with a smile. "It's nice to have a chance to relax and have fun, huh''. Lulu said to her lover with a smile, her hair freely lose, which Ash nodded to her, before Ash leaned down and kissed Lulu on the lips, with both of them closing their eyes to enjoy the moment. After 10 seconds, Ash pulled away and smiled at his girl, with Lulu returning the smile.

Ash then felt someone's arms around him, getting him to turn around, only to feel Celina's lips on his, making Ash close his eyes and wrap his hands around her waist, enjoying his kiss with his second lover. The Kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Ash pulled away. "Mummy, daddy! Come in and play with me!''. Everyone heard Saya's voice, getting them to turn to see Saya waving at them to join her. "Okay Saya!" Ash said to his daughter as Crimson flames appeared over him, before they disappeared to reveal him in White Swim shorts, showing his strong body.

Soon Ash and the girls were in the water, having fun. Soon Ash felt someone's arms around him, making him smile as he turned around and kissed Rin, who wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, before Rin pulled away. "Our time of peace won't last for long. We're gonna have to fight the Knights of Hanoi again soon''. Rin asked her lover with a worried look, but Ash just smiled at her. "Our battle with the Knights of Hanoi will end soon, but for now, Let's just enjoy this''. Ash said before he kissed Rin again, which she returned the kiss. The rest of the day, Ash spent with his girls and daughter, having fun.

* * *

 **Ending song.**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu,, Rin, Saya and Celina walking besides each other near a building, with Celina and Lulu holding Saya's hands, before Saya gave Rin a hug, which she returned.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colourful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu, Rin, Saya and Celina standing by each other holding hands with Rin having her hands around Saya's shoulders, with Carla, Wendy and Raven seating on Lulu, Rin and Celina's shoulders, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'll catch up to the show, I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I would have done it yesterday, but I had to go to my Grandma's house. Anyway, no questions this time, now just enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The White Dragon's sister and melodies Lover.**

In Link VRAINS, everyone logged in was either playing or duelling each other for the day, having fun with no worry, thinking the heroes of Link Vrains will protect them. However, everyone then began to notice the place going darker all of a sudden, getting everyone to look up and gain bewildered looked on their faces. What everyone is seeing is something that never happened before in Link VRAINS: a solar eclipse. Soon, everyone was talking about the solar eclipse, with some of them wondering how this is possible virtual reality. There was also glitches happening on the duels and buildings. Even Ghost Girl was there, watching the eclipse unfold before her eyes, watching from the shadows of a building. "What's going on? Did the Knight of Hanoi do this? Or is it a new threat?" Ghost Girl questioned in wonder at this unknown event, never thinking something like this could happen.

Also witnessing the eclipse in another area of Link VRAINS is Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Purple Night, Lunalight Dancer, Green Witch, and Pink Dragon Mask, along with their AI partners in the Duel Disks. The girls were seating down, while the boys were standing up and for some reason, Pink Dragon Mask was on Playmaker's shoulders. "Ancient people were scared, thinking eclipses were signs of cataclysms." Ignis explained to the group about this unexplained event. "Sounds scary." Velvet said in fright, shivering in fear upon hearing the explanation. "There, there, Velvet, it's okay." Raven reassured her daughter, comforting her as best she could, without touching her. "But people today are still scared?" Ignis asked in wonder at seeing people get scared.

"Of course they're scared, Ignis." Carla stated with a frown in her eye at her fellow AI. "It's not very common to see some unknown eclipse appear out of thin air." Azure said to Ignis and the others, knowing that things like this don't happen every day. "Not to mention, it's strange how this eclipse was made possible." Wendy said as well on everyone's mind, while she and the AIs except Velvet went into their true forms.

"More than you think." Playmaker said with his eyes watching the eclipse, getting everyone to look at him. "What do you mean, Playmaker?" Purple Night asked in wonder, staying close to Pink Dragon Mask, who was still on Playmaker's shoulders. "Even if technology advances, people haven't really changed." Playmaker explained to his comrade on what he meant, getting a nod of understanding from White Dragon Mask. "True, there are some things that won't change overtime." White Dragon Mask said as well, remembering ancient times from his memories as the Crimson Dragon. "Really?" Ignis, Azure, along with the other AI asked at the same time.

"The light is hidden by the darkness." Playmaker said with narrow eyes at the eclipse. This statement confused Purple Night, Lunalight Dancer, Green Witch, and Pink Dragon Mask, except White Dragon Mask, who might have an idea about the statement. This even confused some of the Ignis AIs as well. "Say what?" Ignis asked in confusion at what his partner said. "You mean the Lost Incident?" Azure asked in wonder if that was what Playmaker meant.

"Yeah." Playmaker replied to the Dragon AI, with everyone else now beginning to understand. "But I won't let the darkness bury that incident." Playmaker said as he stretches his right arm out to show his hand at the eclipse that is almost over. "I promise to bring the truth to light!" Playmaker declared to himself, with everyone else nodding their heads as well at Playmaker's goal. "And you're not alone in this." White Dragon Mask said to his friend with his claw crossed, wings spread and tail hanging out, getting Playmaker to turn to him and the girls. "His right. We'll all help you out to the end." Purple Night said as well with a smile, along with Lunalight Dancer, Green Witch, and Pink Dragon Mask, along with Azure and the other AI partners nodding their heads in agreement. Playmaker looked at all his friends and allies, then nodded his head. Soon, the eclipse ended, and the group all logged out of Link VRAINS into the real world.

Much later, Yusaku, Ash, Lulu, Celina, and Rin were all in class for the day. Yusaku was thinking about the voice that helped him out all those years ago. Even Ash and the Bracelet Girls were looking at Yusaku in slight worry, even when class ended just now. They were standing on both sides of Yusaku, looking at them, holding their bags "Stop daydreaming! Class is over!" Naoki's voice is heard, getting Yusaku, Ash, and the Bracelet Girls to turn and look to see Naoki standing next to them. "I thought you turned into Athnoer." Naoki said to Yusaku, getting Yusaku, Ash, and the girls to pay close attention. "Athnoer?" Everyone asked in wonder at what Naoki meant. "You guys don't know about Athnoers?" Naoki asked in a bit of disbelief.

"You're hopeless." Naoki said to the group as he turned away. "Since there are people like you that don't know what's up, you need people like me to provide the info." Naoki continued, as Ash and the Bracelet Girls waited beside Yusaku. "Oh well. I do it for the good of society." Naoki finished while crossing his arms, with Yusaku gathering his things and got up to leave, followed by Ash and the Bracelet Girls.

They also left Naoki behind, getting him to finally notice. "Hey! Wait up!" Naoki cried as he caught up to try and give them the information about the 'Athoner'. During the walk, Naoki began to explain to the group about what 'Athoner' are: people who went into Link VRAINS and never returned. Naoki also explained about some people being absent from school as well, getting the attention of Ash and the Bracelet Girls, who also notice the lack of students lately.

Naoki theorized that the missing students became Athoners, along with a cursed Duel Disk. "Cursed Duel Disk?" Yusaku asked in wonder at what Naoki said. "What's that?" Ash asked as well, wanting to know about 'cursed Duel Disks'. Even the Bracelet Girls were in thought about the 'Cursed Duel Disk'. "You don't know about that either?! Sheesh!" Naoki exclaimed as he slapped his forehead. Naoki then explained about around midnight, white hands come out of a cursed Duel Disk. "Sounds scary." Lulu said with a bit of fear in her voice, shivering a bit at that thought. "I agree." Rin said with fear in her voice as well, also shivering as well at white hands coming out. "White hands? Really?" Celina asked with no fear in her voice, not believing in such an idea from a 'Cursed Duel Disk'.

Naoki continued to explain about the white hands coming out from a 'Cursed Duel Disk' and drags the Duel Disk owner into Link VRAINS, leaving an empty shell of the owner as a living corpse. This caused Celina to shiver as well with Lulu and Rin at the thought. This reminded of Ash and the Bracelet Girls about how the Earthbound Immortals took their victims souls as well, only just not the entire body in this case. Naoki then said the victims were taken to the hospital to recover, but once you become an Athoner, you can never wake up again. "Isn't that similar to Blue Angel?" Ignis asked the group from Yusaku's bag, as to what they heard just now. "Indeed. it's strange how all the victims just suddenly ended up like that." Azure stated from Ash's Duel Disk. "Talk later." Yusaku said to the two AIs, getting Naoki to notice him. "Say something?" Naoki asked Yusaku, thinking he heard Yusaku say something. "No, nothing." Yusaku replied as he, Ash, and the Bracelet Girls agreeing as well.

"You're lucky." Naoki said to Yusaku, getting everyone to look at him. "What do you mean?" Ash asked Naoki in wonder at what Naoki meant. Naoki explained about the 'Cursed Duel Disk' targeting duellists with a promising future. Naoki also got nervous about himself being a potential target. "Why would the Duel Disk be targeting you of all people?" Celina deadpanned at that idea, knowing that Naoki has no promise as a Duellist.

"Then stay away from the Duel Disk." Yusaku warned Naoki, if the target was him. "I wish Playmaker and White Dragon Mask - the heroes of justice - would show up and end this." Naoki said about his heroes saving the day, as Yusaku, Ash, and the Bracelet Girls began to leave school grounds. Naoki then saw the group leaving, with Yusaku suddenly stopping, along with Ash and the Bracelet Girls.

"Oh, let me correct one thing." Yusaku said to Naoki with his back turned, then gave a glance at Naoki. "It's not 'Athoner'. It's 'Another'." Yusaku corrected Naoki about the name, getting Naoki confuse. "Another, as in 'another' world." Yusaku replied to Naoki as he told him the meaning of the world. "Thanks for the info, Info Man." Yusaku finished as he waved a hand and began to leave. "Yes, it was quite informative about the info you given us." Ash replied to Naoki, then followed Yusaku. "Thank you for the information." Lulu said as she bowed her head a little, then followed her boyfriend and Yusaku. "Even though the name is wrong, the rest is very useful." Celina said to Naoki as she didn't give him a second look, then followed her friends as well. "But still, that was quite helpful of you to give us the information." Rin said as well as she waved at Naoki, then followed the group, leaving a disbelief Naoki behind.

"What's with that? You kept me talking, but you guys knew everything already!" Naoki said in frustration and embarrassment, stomping his right foot down in a tantrum. "How dare you make fun of me?" Naoki shouted to the group, getting the other students to stare at him at his outburst. Yusaku, Ash, and the Bracelet Girls continued to walk away from the school. "Yusaku." Ash suddenly said, getting Yusaku to look at him. "No matter what happens, I will always be by your side." Ash continued as he put his left hand on Yusaku's shoulder.

"His right. We'll continued to fight besides you to the end." Lulu said as well with a smile. "Besides, you can't fight this thing alone." Rin said as well for support, trusting Yusaku as a friend now. "Not to mention, you have my support as well." Celina said as well. Yusaku gave a small smile, glad to have someone to back him up for the upcoming crisis that's about to happen in the future.

* * *

 **Vrains Opening Song**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku and Ash walking around a sunny city and Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash and Yusaku in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colourful lines moving sideways.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, duelling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duellists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with a shadow dragon clashing with Decode Talker and Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(Ending song)**

* * *

At night time in the van, Yusaku, Ash, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Saya, and Kusanagi, along with the Ignis AIs, were doing research on Another Virus. Right now, they were watching through a security camera at the moment, along with a clock, with everyone seating on a chair, with Saya on Yusaku's lap. "I hacked the convenience store's security camera." Kusanagi said as the video played in front of them. "What's so special?" Yusaku asked his friend on why he hacked a convenience store's security camera. "I'm also curious as well." Ash said as he had his arms crossed, as they all eyed the screen carefully.

"It shows a person turning into Another." Kusanagi explained to his two friends, watching the screen, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "This is worth checking out." Ignis said as he formed into his true form. "You got that right. We might be able to see how the process is done." Azure agreed to reveal his true form as well, with his claws crossed. The screen continues to play for the group, with nothing happening so far.

"Six minutes until midnight." Carla stated to everyone with her left leg over her right and arms crossed, with no results happening on the screen. "Press fast forward." Ignis suggested to Kusanagi, getting a little impatient at the moment. "No leave it be." Kusanagi replied to the AI, still watching the screen. Suddenly, everyone began to notice something on the screen. "It's starting." Yusaku said as everyone watched to see the victim's Duel Disk glowing on his wrist. The victim notices this, then is suddenly covered in some kind of sphere, panicking in fright. "What? Midnight is a lie?" Ignis questioned to the group about the rumour wrong, crossing out one rumour. "What's going on?" Azure muttered in wonder at what was happening to the victim.

"It's hard to see." Raven said as well as the screen got a little fuzzy, staying in her eye form. "Not to mention, no white hands." Wendy said as well about the other rumours mentioned earlier in the group. "Thank goodness for that." The Bracelet Girls said in relief about no white hands, having gotten freaked out if the rumours were true.

"What happened to him?" Ash asked in wonder at what happened to the Duellist that became Another. "He accessed Link VRAINS, but not by choice." Yusaku explained about the situation at hand. Soon, the sphere around the victim disappeared, who then fainted on the ground. "So, this is Another..." Yusaku muttered as the screens shows the fainted victim. "He was immediately taken to the hospital." Kusanagi explained to the group on what happened to the victim. "But he hasn't regained consciousness." Kusanagi continued as he typed in some new info that shows all the victims in the hospital, tubes connecting them.

"That hospital has an ICU specifically for Another patients." Kusanagi finished as everyone looked at every victim claimed to have the Another Virus. "Those poor people..." Lulu said in horror about seeing the victims. Even Celina, Rin, and Saya show sadness for the victims on screen. It reminded them how People got hurt in the Dimension War and how Saya was almost crushed by a building.

"The symptom is..." Ignis said with narrow eyes. "Yeah." Yusaku agreed with his partner, coming to the same conclusion. "There's no doubt about it..." Ash said as well in agreement with his two friends. "These victims are suffering the same fate as Aoi did." Azure concluded, with all of them thinking about Aoi's special condition. "At first, people thought Anothers decided to abandon the real world and chose to live in Link VRAINS." Kusanagi explained about his possible answer on what happened.

"But that doesn't seem true." Kusanagi continued showing the latest victim. "I believe someone is stealing their souls, turning them into empty shells." Kusanagi concluded on the symptoms shown so far. This got the attention of Ash, the Bracelet Girls, and Saya, reminding about the situation being similar to the Earthbound Immortals and the parasites in the girls.

'This reminds me on how the Earthbound Immortals took the peoples' souls as sacrifice for their revival.' Ash thought about how the Earthbound Immortals gather human souls for their ritual. The Bracelet Girls also remember how that they got Parasites bugs in their brains to control them, leaving them as empty shell of themselves, causing them to shiver at that thought. This situation can't help but remind them of the situation. "But who? And why?" Yusaku questioned in wonder, with Kusanagi in thought with his right hand on his chin.

"What happened to Another's avatars when they went to Link VRAINS?" Ignis asked as well, getting the attention of the group. "That's a good question." Ash said as well, now wondering as well, along with hoping that Aoi won't get caught up. "We need to investigate that too." Kusanagireplied back to his new friend. Kusanagi then told the group how he gathered data on Anothers as he typed in the info to show the data.

"This data shows Anothers have three common traits." Ignis said as the group looked over the data. "#1: They all have exceptional duelling talent." Yusaku stated from the first info showed. "#2: They use old-type Duel Disk." Yusaku continued to read the second info. "#3: They're all hackers." Yusaku finished to the group, surprising Ash, the Bracelet Girls, and Saya, along with some of the Ignis AIs. "Hackers?" Lulu asked in confusion at how everyone of these victims are hackers.

"We can draw the conclusion that..." Kusanagi said as everyone in the room began to realize the situation. "Playmaker and White Dragon Mask are the targets?" Ignis concluded to everyone, still having a serious expression on his face. "Or the Ignis's that's with Playmaker and White Dragon Mask." Yusaku suggested to the group at what he thought. "That would be a problem, especially for Azure and Ignis sense they live in our Duel Disks." Ash said as well about the situation. "Meaning you two." Yusaku said to the two AIs, looking at Ignis and Azure for the matter.

"Good thing they're not searching for me, Carla, Wendy, and Velvet for the matter." Raven stated with relief, even though she knows they'll search for them soon. "That may be true, but Ignis and Azure are still in trouble." Carla states with a frown on her eye at how her friend and lover is in trouble. "She's right. Ignis and Azure are most likely the targets." Wendy stated as well with worry for her friend and lover. "Meaning sooner or later, the Another Virus will come after us next." Azure said seriously, along with Ignis. "Tough to be popular, right Yusaku?" Ignis asked his partner, despite the situation.

"Don't group us together." Yusakureplied back to Ignis, looking at the screen. "That means the culprit is..." Kusanagi said to the group, getting everyone to pay close attention. "No, it's too early to decide. What should we do?" Rin asked in thought as she thought they should not be rash. Everyone else was thinking about what to do next. The Another Virus was starting to get worse by the second.

"Just when we found a lead to uncovering the truth about the Lost Incident." Kusanagi stated to the group about how they got some information. "We will uncover the truth." Yusaku replied to his friend, promising to figure out what happened. "And we will get revenge on those who stole my and your brother's past." Yusaku continued to Kusanagi, with everyone listening in the conversation. "However…" Yusaku concluded, until Ignis interrupted him. "We can't let any more people become another!" Ignis declared to everyone, then put his hands behind his head. "You're so cool, hero of justice!" Ignis said, then elbow him for humour. "That wasn't necessary." Yusaku said plainly to his AI partner. "Right." Ignis said discourage to his partner.

"This is no time to be fooling around, Ignis." Carla said to Ignis seriously, getting Ignis to freak out a bit at how she can be scary sometimes. "She's right, we got to somehow figure out what will happen next." Azure said as well, not wanting anyone else to be turned into Another.

"I knew you'd say that, so I made a list of likely targets." Kusanagi said as he typed in more info on screen, then pressing on a file. "He's first." Kusanagi said to the group, revealing a student name Makoto Kimishima. "He looks like he goes to our school." Ash said to everyone, noticing the uniform instantly. Yusaku, Ash, the Bracelet Girls, and Saya, along with their Ignis AIs, looked at the info about where Makoto lives, and headed out to his location. Let's hope they can get to him in time.

"Makoto Kimishima lives here?" Yusaku asked as he, Ignis, Ash, the Bracelet Girls, Saya, and the other Ignis AI's were in front of the building where Makoto lives at the moment. "Why are we doing this?" Saya asked innocently, knowing about breaking into someone's place without permission. "Were doing this to make sure his okay." Lulu said to her daughter, holding her hand for safety. "Is it?" Saya asked her mother if she was right, still young to understand the risks. "Yes, sense we're in a dangerous situation right now." Celina replied back to Saya, both her hands on her hips. "Top floor to the left." Azure stated to the group, even though he doesn't like breaking into someone else's place. Suddenly, the group spotted something happening from the window, getting them to run quickly to the room, hoping they're not too late.

As soon as the door to the apartment was opened, Ash and Yusaku, along with the Bracelet Girls and Saya entered the room as well. What they all saw was a startling sight to see before them. They saw Makoto Kimishima on the ground, cards on the floor, looking dead. "Hey! Pull yourself together!" Yusaku said as he tried to awaken the latest victim. Ash also notice something as well, and checked on it. "Yusaku! Everyone! Over here!" Ash called to the group, getting their full attention. The group gathered around an active computer screen to see something unexpected. "Is that... Makoto?" Lulu asked in wonder as everyone witness Makoto's avatar on screen on an edge.

"But who is that with him?" Celina asked as well, seeing someone else walk up to Makoto avatar. The person had White clothes and a mask like a Knight of Hanoi's Mask, only covering half of his face. "Is that Makoto Kimishima's avatar inside Link VRAINS?" Yusaku asked as well, thinking that Makoto was forced in as well. "This is your final chance." The figure asked Makoto with a smirk on his face. "Are you Playmaker or White Dragon Mask?" The figure asked Makoto if he was one of the two Heroes of Link Vrains. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not!" Makoto denied the figure that he wasn't ether of the two mentioned.

"I have one more question." The figure said to Makoto, still smirking. "Is your AI an Ignis?" The figure asked Makoto again if he had an Ignis as well. "I don't have an AI!" Makoto denied again as he didn't use an AI. "I thought so. That's what everyone says." The figure replied to Makoto, his voice not showing any change. "Oh well. I'll have you sleep here. Good night." The figure said as he blasted a white fog towards Makoto, hitting him. The next thing made the group gasp as Makoto fell towards the ocean to his death. "Makoto!" A voice called out, getting the group to see Go Onizuka arrived on his Duel Board. "That's..." Yusaku and Ash said together with widen eyes. "Go Onizuka!" Ignis and Azure exclaimed together in shock as jumped off his Duel Board and caught Makoto, landing in the water before heading to dry land.

"Makoto, open your eyes." Go said to his friend in his arms in worry for him. However, Makoto did not wake up for Go. "Makoto..." Go said in worry, gritting his teeth upon seeing his friend like this. "I was wondering who it was." A voice called out as Go looked to see the figure from earlier materialize in front of him. "You're the charisma duellist Go Onizuka." The figure said to Go, knowing the information. "But you're no longer in the Top 50 most popular duellists." The figure stated to Go, not having much interest. "Be quiet! What did you do to Makoto?" Go questioned in anger at his friend's condition. "I put a computer virus into him." The figure answered back, getting the attention of the group. "So, it is truly similar to Blue Angel's condition!" Azure exclaimed in shock that the same thing was happening again. "What?" Go asked in disbelief at what the figure said. "Heal Makoto right now!" Go demanded the figure to heal his friend.

"Then join the hunt for Playmaker and White Dragon Mask." The figure said to Go, telling him to help his hunt for White Dragon Mask and Playmaker. "Hunt Playmaker and White Dragon Mask?" Go questioned in wonder at why this guy wants those two heroes. This cause Ash and Yusaku to grit their teeth in frustration. The Bracelet Girls, Saya, and the Ignis AI's frown or glare at the screen as well. "That coward..." Celina muttered in anger at what the cowardly man was doing.

"If you give Playmaker and White Dragon Mask to us, the Knights of Hanoi, we will give you this virus removal program." The figure offered to Go, showing a card, causing the Bracelet Girls to gasp. "So, the Knights of Hanoi are involved in this..." Lulu said to the group, now knowing that Hanoi was the source of these incidents. "This reminds me of how Satoshi's family being in a similar situation like this when Satoshi went missing." Rin said as well, reminding them that Satoshi's family were heartbroken when he disappeared. Go refused to be the Knights of Hanoi's lackey, but the figure decides to leave Makoto as he is, just like the other victims that have the Another Virus.

The figure introduced himself as Nome, giving Go Onizuka a warning: if he sees Playmaker or White Dragon Mask, tell them to show themselves to Dr. Genome immediately, if they don't want to see anyone else become Another victims. After saying his offer to Go, Dr Genome vanished from the area immediately, leaving a frustrated Go with Makoto. "It's now clear that the Knights of Hanoi create Anothers." Yudaku stated to the group about the confirm information. "And their targets are you and me!" Ash said to Yusaku as well about what everyone saw just now. Things just got a whole lot worse for the group.

* * *

 **(Later in the night)**

After Ash, the girls, Saya and Yusaku found Makoto, they got to the hospital for the doctors to help him. After they got Makoto safely care of the hospitals, Ash, the girls and Saya went back to the hotel they were staying in. Their stay there wasn't really much of a problem since all the girls were Pro Duellists back at their world, and having lots of money on them for their stay there so everything was going okay.

After a few minutes of dinner, watching TV and a story, everyone went to bed. Saya took the AI partners to her room, while Ash and the girls went into their room to sleep with the girls sleeping in the same bed, with Ash sometimes sleeping on the ground or in bed with the girls. Ash right now was outside, looking at the night sky on the bench of their room, missing his family and friends back home, wearing black long pants and shirtless and wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Mum. Dad. Luna. Leo. R-R-Rose. I miss everyone. And Zuzu. I promise to see you guys soon''. Ash thought to himself, thinking about everyone important at home, missing his Standard Girlfriend and sister. "I wish I could have at least left a note for them. Rose must be taking it hard the most''. Ash thought to himself, missing his sister out of the most. However, arms wrapped around Ash's chest, getting Ash to turn his head to see that it was Rin that wrapped her arms around him.

Rin was just wearing a light green bra and light green panties and her bracelet was off. "Rin''. Ash whispered to himself in surprise to see his Synchro Girlfriend awake this late. "Satoshi. I know that you miss everyone back home, but I'm sure everyone is okay at home. I'm sure Azure will find a way to get us home, so please just have trust in him''. Rin said to her lover, worried for him, having seen him been this worried a few times. Ash's eyes widen a little, before he smiled at Rin. "Thanks Rin. I'm lucky I have someone like you with me''. Ash said to his girlfriend with a smile, before she turned around and kissed Rin on the lips, with Rin returning the kiss, before both teens went back inside.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day in Link VRAINS, we see Player Avatars of people in real life being attacked by a group of Hanois, with them trying to escape on Duel Hover boards. "C'mon! / Let's duel!" A trio of Knights of Hanoi shouted as the chased three duellists on their Duel Boards. "No way! We'll never duel a Hanoi!" A female duellist shouted as she and two others try to escape from the Knights of Hanoi. "Log out!" One of the two boy duellist said to his fellow duellists, trying to get away from danger as soon as possible. "I won't let you!" Another Knight of Hanoi exclaimed as he threw an electric card towards the escape player. The same could be said to the other Knights as they threw two more cards at the escaping players. All the players cried in pain upon the card hitting them, feeling shock course through them in pain.

"We're forcing you to duel! / Let's have some fun!" The two Knights of Hanoi exclaimed to the escape duellists, making escape impossible for them. Soon, the three Knights were joined by many other Knights surrounding the helpless duellists. However, what the Knights and Duellists don't realize is two mask figures watching them from on top of the building, ready to help out the people of Link VRAINS and stop the Knights of Hanoi's rampage.

Standing on top of a roof building is Revolver and Red Knight, watching this play out. "Over a thousand people have joined the Knights of Hanoi, but they're mostly hoodlums. They're only infatuated with Hanoi for opposing Link VRAINS. They're only it for self-promotion." Revolver explained to his friend of the Knights of Hanoi's recruitment lately, while Red Knight has a frown on his face, gritting his teeth in anger about not seeing his most hated opponent, while his arms are crossed and taping his foot. "Where are you, White Dragon Mask?! Come out so I can crush you into pieces!" Red Knight growled in frustration, desperate to try and defeat his opponent that bested him so many times. Red Knight was basically shouting out in rage, rage over coming him and not letting him think clearly.

Revolver also notices Red Knight's behaviour, and stares calmly at his fellow Knight of Hanoi, knowing that rage won't let Red Knight think clearly. "They tarnish the Knights of Hanoi's reputation." A voice called out from behind, getting Revolver to look to the side to see two people appear. These people were a man and a woman, both wearing Knights of Hanoi uniform, and some kind of cover over their left eye. Seeing these people, Revolver walked towards them, recognizing them in an instant. "You came." Revolver said to the two knights, glad to see old friends coming to help out. "Now is the time to carry out Dr. Kogami's wishes." The man said to Revolver, mind focused on the mission in hand. "Our Mission is to kill the Ignis." The woman said as well about their purpose, while see was looking at Red Knight in worry. "Dr. Genome is already making his move." The man said as well about what's about to happen. "We gave him the Data Gale." The woman said as well, giving Revolver a report on what has happened so far.

Revolver nods his head, but then decided to give his two knights a warning. "Be warned you two. Red Knight still holds his grudge against White Dragon Mask." Revolver warned them, seeing Red Knight not being his calm self. "And why does Red Knight so anxious to duel this White Dragon Mask?" The man asked in wonder at what Revolver said, having token notice of Red Knight not greeting him. "We know that White Dragon Mask has that special AI, Azure with him, but that doesn't seem to be the case." The woman said as well, still looking at Red Knight in worry, who jumped off the rooftop. "Indeed. I believe Red Knight will stop at nothing until he defeats White Dragon Mask and his AI." Revolver said to the two knights, looking over his shoulder, seeing Red Knight jump into action.

Back with the Knights of Hanoi group and Duellists, the knights were suddenly attacked and logged out be some unknown blasts from behind. Everyone was surprised at first until they spotted White Dragon Mask, Lunalight Dancer, Purple Night, and Green Witch on their Duel Boards, Duel Disk ready at hand. "Hurry and get out of here!" White Dragon Mask warned the players, getting the duellists to nod in thanks as they logged out. "Why you... you'll pay for that!" A Knight of Hanoi exclaimed in anger, until he and another knight were blasted away by another two unknown blasts. This surprise White Dragon Mask and his group, until they see the two cloak people from earlier joined them as well on their own Duel Hover boards, surprising them even further. "What the hell?! Where did they come from?!" A Knight of Hanoi exclaimed in shock upon seeing the two cloak people appear out of nowhere and aid the masked heroes in defending Link Vrains.

Back in the real world, everyone is watching and cheering White Dragon Mask and his group, along with the two cloak figures. In the Hot Dog van, we see Yusaku and Kusanagi watching the screen, with Yusaku surprise to see Ash and his friends jumping in to help with no second thoughts. He was also curious about the two mask cloak figures helping out the group as well. Back in Link VRAINS, White Dragon Mask and the group face many Knights of Hanoi soldiers in front of him, their Duel Disks activated, with the cloaked Duellists having Duel Disks like Blue Angel's, only Pink and a rosy colour. "Stay on guard you guys. We don't know how many Knights of Hanoi are in Link VRAINS." White Dragon Mask warned the group of the situation on what is happening.

"White Dragon Mask!" A voice yelled out from nowhere, just for everyone to look and see Red Knight on his Duel Board, glaring at White Dragon Mask with hatred in his eyes. "Oh boy! Not this guy again!" Azure called out about the red knight looking for a fight, mostly at White Dragon Mask, with the rosy cloaked figure riding her Duel Hover board next to White Dragon Mask in concern.

"White Dragon Mask! I challenge you to a duel!" Red Knight shouted to White Dragon Mask in rage, really desperate to duel his opponent upon seeing him. Before White Dragon Mask can respond, someone else joined in the group as well. The person turned out to be someone unexpected, especially to White Dragon Mask and his group. "Playmaker?" White Dragon Mask asked in confusion, before he realizes that this wasn't Playmaker at all. Azure also realized that 'Playmaker' is not really Yusaku in front of him. "Don't interfere! This is between me and White Dragon Mask!" Red Knight shouted angrily at 'Playmaker', before he rode his Duel Board away from the group into another area of Link VRAINS.

'Playmaker' turned to White Dragon Mask and smile a bit. "Go ahead. We'll hold them off." 'Playmaker responded to the White Dragon Duellist, who just nodded his head in understanding. Soon, White Dragon Mask, with Azure with him, then left the group to face off against Red Knight again to stop this madness. However, the rosy coloured cloak figure went after White Dragon Mask, confusing the group at why she was following White Dragon Mask. Even 'Playmaker' left the group to another part of the city. Soon more knights of Hanoi appeared, chasing after the girls on their Duel Hover boards. "We got company!''. Wendy called out to the group about the Knights of Hanoi, getting them on guard.

"Just how does the Knights of Hanoi have so many people in its ranks''. Raven said in disbelief at how the Knights of Hanoi have so many people when she and Purple Night defeat so many already. "Who cares! That just leaves more for us to have fun with!''. Carla called out to the group as she revealed her real form with her paws crossed. "She's right. Let's have some fun''. Lunalight Dancer said with a smirk on her beautiful face, wanting to have fun at the moment. "Before that. Could you show us what you look like''. Green Witch said to the cloak figure, wanting to know who she is and what she looks like. "Alright''. The cloaked figure said to Green Witch with her voice sounding a little familiar to the girls, before the cloak figure grabbed her cloak and threw it off, making the mask girls widen their eyes in shock at what they saw.

Underneath the first cloak figure is revealed to be a 16-year-old Yuzu, who is wearing a white dress based on Bloom Diva, only with yellow ribbons, wearing white fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows, and a Mozarta like Domino mask covering her face, smiling. Yuzu also had a Duel Disk like the girls as well, only pink in colour. "Yuzu!" All the Bracelet Girls said at the same time in shock upon seeing the girl. "She's not the only one!" A voice called out from Yuzu's Duel Disk, which now shows having an eye in it as well. "Yuna!" All the partner AIs cried out in shock upon seeing another Ignis AI. "Didn't expect to see me again, huh?" Yuna asked happily to her fellow Ignis. "We can talk later; right now we got to take care of these guys first!" Yuzu reminded the girls, which all of the girls nodding their heads. "She's right. We can talk later. Let's go, Music Singer!" Yuna said to her partner, ready to face the upcoming Knights at the moment.

With White Dragon Mask and Azure, they were still being followed by the rosy cloak figure. "Who are you?" White Dragon Mask asked in wonder at who was following him. "And why are you following us?" Azure asked in suspicion about this unknown figure. "Don't tell me you forgotten me already?" The rosy cloak figure replied, making White Dragon Mask go wide eye in surprise, recognizing the voice immediately. "That voice! Are you-" White Dragon Mask said in shock, until he was cut off by another voice from someone else. "Don't tell me you also forgotten me as well, Azure." Another voice called out, making Azure go wide eye in shock. "It can't be!" Azure cried in shock upon hearing the voice. Soon, the figure took off her cloak, shocking White Dragon Mask about who he saw underneath the cloak.

Underneath the cloak is a 17-year-old Rose, whose avatar is based off of White Dragon Mask, only rosy in colour. She also has a rosy Duel Disk like the Bracelet Girls as well. "You didn't think I let you off again without me, brother?" Rose asked her brother with a smile. "She's not the only one that is worried. I finally found you again, brother!" A voice called out as an eye appeared on the Duel Disk. "Rose! / Blaze!" White Dragon Mask and Azure shouted in happiness about being reunited with their siblings. "Glad to see you! Now let's duel together on this one!" Rose said to her brother; determine to fight alongside her brother. "Black Rose Dragon Mask is right. I owe Red Knight a beating after he took away some of my body and memories!" Blaze said angrily, also wanting to get back at Red Knight. Seeing as they won't go, White Dragon Mask and Azure nodded their heads as the two Duelists and Ignis AI went forward to face Red Knight.

Back with Zuzu and the girls, they all split up to separate the Knights of Hanoi's forces, with Zuzu and Yuna riding their Duel Hover board in front of a Knight of Hanoi. **"Let's Duel!''.** Music Singer and the Knight of Hanoi called out as their Duel Disks activated.

 **Music Singer Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"The first move is mine!''. The Knight of Hanoi said as 4 cards data appeared in front of him, before they disappeared. "I summon Hack Worm from my hand if my opponent controls no monsters!''. The Knight of Hanoi said as Hack Worm appeared on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I summon a second Hack form from my hand!"'. The Knight of Hanoi said as another Hack Worm appeared on his field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I now tribute my two Hack Worms to summon Cracking Dragon!''. The Knight of Hanoi 1 shouted out as his two Hack Worms disappeared to create a portal for Cracking Dragon to appear from.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"With this, our victory is assured. I end my turn!''. The Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he ended his turn.

 **Music Singer Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I Draw!''. Music Singer called out as her card appeared which she drawled, before it disappeared and five cards appeared in front of her, before they disappeared. "I'll start by setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Acoustic the Melodious Diva and Scale 8 Viola the Melodious Diva!''. Music Singer called out as two cards appeared in front of her with the words 'Pendulum' appearing on her Duel Disk, before two Pillars of light blue energy appeared at her sides, with two female monsters appearing at her sides with the numbers '1' appearing under Acoustic and '8' appearing under Viola.

Acoustic looked like Sonata, only skin white, hair light blue and wearing a light green dress, with her eyes light blue as well. Viola looked like Aria, same skin colour, wearing a pink dress like Aria, pink eyes and has a flute in her hands.

"With these two monsters, I'm allowed to summon monsters between level 2 to 7, so come out and sing, ladies! Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Soprano the Melodious Songstress!''. Music Singer called out as a portal appeared between her two Pendulum monsters, before two lights came out, which revealed to be Shopina and Soprano, singing as they appeared.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress ATK Points: 1400.**

 **Shopina the Melodious Maestra ATK Points: 2300.**

"Now I'll activate Soprano's effect to fuse her with Shopina to Fusion Summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!''. Music Singer called out as she raised her right hand, pointing at the sky, before Soprano fused with Shopina, forming Bloom Diva, who smiled as she appeared.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir ATK Points: 1000.**

"And don't even think of using your Dragon's effect! My Pendulum cards will prevent it from using its effect! Now Bloom Diva, attack!''. Music Singer called out as Bloom Diva started her singing attack on Cracking Dragon, who was being pushed back. "When Bloom Diva attacks, she can't be destroyed in battle, I take no damage! Also your Cracking Dragon is destroyed and you take damage equal to Cracking Dragon's ATK Points!''. Music Singer called out as she explained the effect of her Fusion Monster, making the Knight of Hanoi widen his eyes in shock, as Cracking Dragon was destroyed and the shock waves made his Duel Hover board wobble.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000 – 3000 = 1000.**

"Now I'll activate the spell card, DeFusion and use it to defuse Bloom Dive!''. Zuzu called out as she explained the effects of her spell card, with Bloom Diva splitting into Soprano and Shopina.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress ATK Points: 1400.**

 **Shopina the Melodious Maestra ATK Points: 2300.**

"Now ladies, give that big mean Knight a good night song!''. Music Singer called out as she pointed at the sky with her right hand's index finger, getting the two monsters to turn around and unleash a singing sound wave attack at the Knight of Hanoi, knocking him off his Duel Hover board and into a building, ending the Duel.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 1000 – 1400 + 2300 = 0000.**

Zuzu gave a wink as her monsters disappeared with a smile, happy to defeat a Knight of Hanoi and protect Link Vrains. "Oh, most impressive''. Yuna said in an impressed tone, impressed with what her partner can do, getting Music Singer to smile at Yuna. "Thanks. Now let's go find the girls and find Ash and your boyfriend Azure''. Music Singer said to her partner with a smile, getting Yuna to blush as she looked away, getting Zuzu to smile as she rode her Duel Hover board.

* * *

 **(With White Dragon Mask)**

White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, and their Ignis AIs, Azure and Blaze; have finally caught up with Red Knight in the Data Strom Wind on their Duel Hover boards. "You've finally arrived." Red Knight said to his opponents with a smirk, until he spotted Black Rose Dragon Mask. "Who is this? One of your allies?" Red Knight asked in annoyance at how his opponent brought some help, glaring at Black Rose Dragon Mask. "My name is Black Rose Dragon Mask, his sister." Black Rose Dragon Mask replied in return with a glare, shocking Red Knight at this information. "And she's not alone! I still remember what you did to me, Red Knight!" Blaze shouted to the knight, glaring her single eye at him. "Sister?! And she has an Ignis?!" Red Knight exclaimed in shock, before it turned into rage. "That's right, she's my sister." White Dragon Mask stated back to his rival, happy to have his sister back with him. "You also forgot to mention you also hurt my sister!" Azure said angrily at Red Knight in his true form, glaring at rage at how Red Knight hurt his sister as well.

"It doesn't matter if you have help now, I will defeat you!" Red Knight shouted angrily, clouded by rage to think straight. Then, be brought out a blue card and threw it into the air. The blue card disperses to create a purple hole in the sky, as purple data came, along with the Data Storm acting strange. "Whoa!" White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask said in surprise when the Data Storm wind disappeared until there was nothing but the giant holes and black tornadoes in Link VRAINS. "What the?!" Blaze exclaimed in surprise at what has happened. "What just happened?!" Azure exclaimed in shock at this change of appearance. Red Knight laughed at this, unaffected by the changes. "Now we can no longer hold back! What I used was a Data Gale that allows us to move freely without the Data Storm winds holding us back!" Red Knight stated, surprising the group at what Red Knight said.

"He can do that?!" Black Rose Dragon Mask asked in surprise at hearing her brother's rival doing something like this. "It seems so." White Dragon Mask said to his sister, narrowing his eyes at his rival. "Now that the stage is set, let's begin!" Red Knight shouted angrily as he activated his Duel Disk, with White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask doing the same thing. "Duel!" Red Knight, White Dragon Mask, and Black Rose Dragon Mask shouted at the same time as the duel begins.

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000/ Number of Cards: 4.**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of Cards: 4.**

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards: 4.**

"The First move is mine!''. Red Knight called out in rage, not thinking straight as four cards appeared in front of him, before they disappeared. "I summon Red Dragon Knight – Jade Wing Blade!''. Red Knight called out as Jade Wing Blade appeared on his field, roaring as he appeared.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Jade Wing Blade ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now I normal summon Red Dragon Knight – Spear Warrior!''. Red Knight said as Spear Warrior appeared on his field, roaring as he flapped his wings to fly.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Spear Warrior ATK Points: 2000.**

 **"Come forth! Circuit that will rid all Poison in the world!''.** Red Knight shouted out as he raised his right hand with black lighting coming out, creating an arrowhead, with him entering the arrowhead. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are 4 Monsters with Dragon in its name. Spear Warrior and Jade Wing Blade can be used as two monsters for a Link summon''.** Red Dragon Knight said as he looked down at the arrow head, with Spear Warrior and Jade Blade Wing entering the top, left, right and bottom Link Markers. "I Link summon! Link 4! Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King!''. Red Knight shouted out as his Dragon King appeared from the arrowhead, releasing a powerful roar.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000.**

"I'll end my turn!''. Red Knight shouted out in rage, to angered to think straight and using pure strength.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I draw!''. Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as a card appeared on her Duel Disk, before she drawled her card, which disappeared with five cards appearing in front of her, before they disappeared. "I special summon Rose Dragon – Cherry Tail from my hand!''. Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as a portal appeared in front of her, before a rosy coloured Dragon that was a little smaller then Ash's white Dragons appeared, wings attached to its claws, two dragon feet with two claws at the front and one at the back, a tail that seemed to have cherry blossoms on it and red eyes.

 **(Rose Dragon – Cherry Tail/ Level: 3/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Tuner/ Attribute: Fire/ ATK Points: 1500/ DEF Points: 1100/ Effect: You can special summon this card if you control no monsters on your field, then special summon one Dragon Type monster from your hand. If this card is used for a Synchro, Fusion, Xyz or Link summon of a Dragon type monster, that monsters gains 300 ATK X the other material monster's Level. This monster's type is also treated as a Plant Type monster on the field or graveyard)**

"When she's summoned through her effect, I can special summon a Dragon Type monster from my hand, so come forth Blue Rose Dragon!''. Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as another portal appeared in front of her, before Blue Rose Dragon came out, roaring as she appeared.

 **Blue Rose Dragon ATK Points: 1600.**

" **Now Level 3 Cherry Tail tunes with Blue Rose Dragon!''.** Rose Dragon Mask called out as she raised her right hand, with Cherry Tail and Blue Rose Dragon taking to the air, with Cherry Tail turning into 3 Red Rings that went around Blue Rose Dragon, scanning her. **"Let your beautiful red roses fall and set fire to whatever stands in our path! Come forth, leader of the Rose Dragons! Black Rose Dragon!''.** Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she pointed at the sky with her right hand's index finger, with Blue Rose Dragon turning into 4 lights, before a beam appeared that consumed the lights and rings, before Black Rose Dragon came out, roaring as she appeared.

 **Black Rose Dragon ATK Points: 2400.**

White Dragon Mask smiled at seeing Black Rose Dragon, while Azure's eyes widen at seeing Black Rose Dragon. "My Red Dragon Knight's-''. Red Knight began to say, until Black Rose Dragon Mask cut him off. "I play Black Rose Dragon's effect! Now by removing a plant type monster in my graveyard, with Cherry Tail being treated as one, your monster loses its ATK Points!''. Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she explained the effect of her ace monster, making Red Knight widen his eyes as Black Rose Dragon's thorns wrapped around Dragon King, draining his energy.

 **Red Dragon Knight – Dragon King ATK Points: 3000.**

"Black Rose Dragon, destroy that pore excuse of a Dragon!''. Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she pointed at Dragon King, with Black Rose Dragon unleashing a fire Dragon Blast from her mouth, destroying Dragon King and dealing damage to Red Knight. **(0000 – 2400 = 0000)**

 **Red Knight Life Points: 4000 – 2400 = 1600.**

"I'll end my turn here''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said with a smirk as she ended his turn, knowing that this Duel is hers and White Dragon Mask's win.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his hand, before he put it in his hand and picked another card. "I'll start by summoning White Dragon – Sonic!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Sonic appeared on his field, flapping his wings and roaring as he appeared.

 **White Dragon – Sonic ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now I activate Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon again! This time I summon Stardust Xiaolong!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Stardust Xiaolong appeared on his field, roaring.

 **Stardust Xiaolong ATK Points: 100.**

" **Now I overlay my two Monsters!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he raised his right hand in the air, with his two monsters turning into bright yellow lights that went up into the sky. Then a Black Galaxy portal appeared in front of White Dragon Mask's Duel Hover board with the two Lights going in. **"I Xyz Summon! Rank 1! White Dragon – Universe Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Universe Dragon came out of the Galaxy Portal, flying high in the sky, roaring as he appeared with two Overlay units around him.

 **White Dragon – Universe Dragon ATK Points: 0000.**

Red Knight looked at the new Dragon in awe, shock and disbelief. "I play my Dragon's ability! By getting rid of an Overlay unit, he gains 1000 ATK Points X the Level of every monster on the field, and since Black Rose Dragon is 7, that means 7000 ATK Points!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained the effects of his monster, making Red Knight widen his eyes in shock, with Azure doing the same as Universe Dragon eating one of his overlay units, with a White Aura around him.

 **White Dragon – Universe Dragon ATK Points: 0000 + 7000.**

"7-7-7-7000 ATK Points!''. Azure and Blaze called out in shock and awe at the Dragon's ATK Points. "Go, Universe Dragon! End this!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Universe Dragon unleashed a Dragon breath attack from his mouth, striking Red Knight, knocking him off his Duel Hover Board and into a Building, smashing through a wall into the building.

 **Red Knight Life Points: 1600 – 7000 = 0000.**

White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask then looked at each other, remembering their reunion back in the Synchro Dimension two years ago, making them smile at each other, happy to be by each other's side again.

 **Ending song.**

 **Shows Playmakers duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the city walking before images of Playmaker and White Dragon Mask appear as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu,, Rin, Saya and Celina walking besides each other near a building, with Celina and Lulu holding Saya's hands, before Saya gave Rin a hug, which she returned.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling behind a dark purple background, then briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then changes to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Ignis and Azure in their full body in a colourful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku and Ash in the real world, before showing Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in VRAINS as well.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, then his face appearing, Revolver face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, Lulu, Rin, Saya and Celina standing by each other holding hands with Rin having her hands around Saya's shoulders, with Carla, Wendy and Raven seating on Lulu, Rin and Celina's shoulders, shows Ignis and Azure Full Body and Yusaku's and Ash's duel disks, and lastly shows Yusaku and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, I won't be updating my stories as much as I used to since School is coming on Tuesday, but I promise to not take so long for the next chapter. Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but my helper just won fucking respond to me for no fucking reason. Anyway, I need to set some things straight.**

 **The Link monsters that I set that require 4 monsters, I made a mistake. I just made them require 2 monsters, not four. I made a stupid mistake. I won't do that again next time. Anyway, I still need help coming up with new oc cards for Rose, Link oc cards for Zuzu and maybe for the other girls. Also I have a few ideas, like should Pink Dragon Mask have a Knight of Hanoi rival that is Baira's daughter that is the same age as Pink Dragon Mask and should White Dragon Mask, Purple Night, Black Rose Dragon Mask or Pink Dragon Mask duel Revolver before the tower of Hanoi comes up.**

 **Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Beginning of a battle.**

In Link Vrains in the middle of the street was Go Onizuka and Playmaker. After defeating Dr. Genome, Go manage to get the removable program for his friend Makoto to wake up from the 'another' virus. Soon, White Dragon Mask, and the Bracelet Girls, including Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask, arrived to see Go Onizuka and Playmaker, getting the two's attention as they noticed the two new Duelists.

"Who are those two?" Go asked in surprise at seeing Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask, along with Playmaker as well upon seeing Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask for the first. "Their names are Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask." White Dragon Mask stated to Go in return as he crossed his claws, getting a pouty face from his sister at him introducing her.

"You know I can introduce myself, big brother." Black Rose Dragon Mask replied in return to her older brother, surprising Go and Playmaker even further about what they heard just now. "She's your sister?" Both Duelists asked in surprise at hearing what she said and noticing her voice was female, even though Playmaker doesn't show it. The only ones not affected by this are White Dragon Mask and the other Bracelet Girls.

Go then discussed about beating Playmaker and White Dragon Mask in a Duel someday, but until then, the Knights of Hanoi are the biggest threat in Link VRAINS right now. Go asked for the others to join him on his quest to stop the Knights of Hanoi. Even Blue Angel has arrived to hear about Go's offer as well, with everyone else seeing her there.

"Will you join us as well, Blue Angel?" Go asked Blue Angel to join them, with everyone else looking at her? Blue Angel has a hesitant look on her face, before she then gave her answer in return. "I'm not sure yet. Give me time to think about all of this." Blue Angel responded to everyone, with her thoughts about her student Pink Dragon Mask came in her mind, about her way of dueling changed since then. Everyone nodded in understanding at what Blue Angel is asking as they then logged out of Link VRAINS afterwards.

In the Real World, Ash, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Yusaku, Kusanagi, and Saya, along with Zuzu and Rose, were in front of the Van at the computer part of the Van. At this time, Saya was hugging her Aunt Rose, who smiled back, with Ash and the Bracelet Girls also smiling at the reunion. Rose was wearing bigger versions of her mother's ace outfit when she was younger, only her hair was now longer with a rose mark on her gloves, while Zuzu was wearing Pink High heels, Pink long socks, Pink skirt, a light purple long sleeve jacket over a light pink shirt that has a heart on it, her hairclips on, fingerless pink gloves and finally light pink make up and lipstick.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Aunt Rose." Saya said happily to her aunt, having missed the Rose Dragon user very much. "Nice to see my favorite niece safe and happy." Rose replied back to Saya with a smile, having been worried when she and her brother disappeared.

Yusaku and Kusanagi watched the scene with some surprise looks on their faces upon seeing Zuzu and Rose for real this time. 'Ash is right. Zuzu does look like the other girls.' Kusanagi and Yusaku thought together when they saw Zuzu, before they then looked at Rose and noticed that there wasn't much resemblance to Ash. "You sure Rose is your sister?" Yusaku asked in wonder to his comrade, with Kusanagi thinking the same thing.

Both hackers can't really see the resemblance between the two. "She's my sister alright. In fact, Rose looks like our Mom the most, and I look exactly like Dad in appearance." Ash explained to the hackers with a smile, glad to have his sister and last lover with him. The two hackers nodded at Ash's answer, satisfied at the moment as they continue to watch the happy interaction taking place at the moment at this peaceful moment.

Soon after the happy reunion, everyone decided to head home and rest for the night, with Rose and Zuzu following Ash and the other girls to the hotel that they were staying in, with Saya holding Rose's right hand with her left, getting a smile from Rose. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, big brother''. Rose said to her big brother with a small glare at him, getting Ash to sigh at what his sister said to him.

"I'll answer all your questions when we get back to the hotel, but could you at least tell me how Luna, Leo, Shark and Rio are doing''. Ash asked his sister about how his other adopted siblings are doing back at their world, looking at Rose. Rose sighed at what her brother asked, while the girls watched the siblings with smiles, having always enjoyed seeing Ash and Rose have sibling arguments or talks, while walking behind them.

"They were sad when you disappeared, along with everyone else feeling the same, especially Sayaka and Rio, but we all had faith that you all would come back to us, so we all decided to set out and search for you guys. Me and Zuzu ended up in the world 2 days ago, where we met Blaze and Yuna and became partners''. Rose explained to her brother with a natural expression on her face, telling him what happened to their world.

"Which by the way, we found out about you guys when we saw link VRAINS on the news, battling Nights of Hanoi''. Blaze called out from Rose's Duel Disk in her coat's pocket, having listened to the conversation. "Well, I'm just glad that Aunty Rose and Mummy are here now with us''. Saya said to the group with a smile and eyes closed, which Rose returned with her own smile.

"And I'm glad to see Aunty Blaze again''. Velvet called out from Saya's duel disk in her pocket, also glad to be reunited with her aunt. "The feeling is mutual, dear niece''. Blaze replied to Velvet with her eye closed happily. Back with the bracelet girls, they were having their own talk as well.

"Is Shay doing okay back home in heartland''. Lulu asked Zuzu with her hands behind her back, having been worried about her brother. "Is Riley okay as well''. Celina also asked Zuzu as well with her hands on her hips. "Is Leo messing up my room again''. Rin also asked Zuzu with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face, having never liked how Leo messes up her bed. Zuzu was sweat dropping, while smiling nervously and holding her hands up with her eyes closed.

"Shay and Riley are doing okay back home, while Leo hasn't gone in your room yet, RIn. Everything is okay back at home''. Zuzu replied to her 'sister' with a nervous tone, getting all the girls to sigh in relief at hearing that. "Wow, these girls are like sisters''. Raven said to her fellow Ignises, with all of them in eye form on their partner's duel disks and in their pockets. "Yeah, kind of reminds me of us''. Wendy replied to her 'sister', being reminded about how her, Carla, Raven and Yuna talk like that back home in the Cyberse world.

"We don't have talks like that!''. Carla called out to her 'sisters' with her eye narrowed, having a little of Celina's stubbornness. "Carla, we did and you were the most stubborn one of us''. Yuna replied to Carla with her eye closed, making Carla cry out in irritation, as the team of hackers and AIs kept walking under the night sky.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the spirit world)**

In the White Dragon's mountain in the spirit world where the White Dragons and their mates lived, all the monsters are having a mid night party to celebrate their reunion with their last mates and their sisters, the Rose Dragons. The Rose Dragons were all around the White Dragon Monsters, with the White Dragon's mates around them as well, with everyone smiling, with Saya's monsters there as well.

Meanwhile at another area in the mountain, Stardust was having his own reunion with his mate Mozarta the melodious Maestra and long time friend that became his mate, Black Rose Dragon with their children. "Daddy!''. Two child voices called out as a child version of Mozarta, only with white hair, same wings, tail and ears from Stardust and a child version of Stardust, only black where the white was and red energy coming out of the wings and some roses on the wings and tail jumped into Stardust's open arms and hugged him, with Stardust returning the hug to his children.

"It's okay now, I'm here''. Stardust said to his two children as they cried on his chest, while Stardust looked up from his chest to look at his wives, Mozart and Black Rose Dragon. "You've got some catching up to do''. Mozart said to her husband with a smile as she crossed her arms. "And we're not taking no for an option''. Black Rose Dragon said with her usual smirk on her face, making Stardust start to feel a little playfully afraid, knowing how Black Rose Dragon can be.

Watching the three monsters and children were Nightingale, Cat Dancer, Wind Witch Snow Bell and Yubel with smirks on their faces, with Nightingale and Cat Dancer having their arms behind them, while Yubel had her arms crossed and leaning her back against a nearby tree. "Mozart and Black Rose are really not gonna let Stardust out of this easily, are they''. Nightingale asked her old friends without looking at them, watching her husband with the other two female monsters with a smile.

"Doesn't look that way to me, but I'm sure we'll get an entertaining show''. Cat Dance replied to Nightingale with a smile, without looking at her. "But I'm sure that Stardust will make it though''. Winter Bell said to her friends with a smile, without looking at him. "Now that you guys mention it, it looks like Stardust isn't the only one have girl trouble''. Yubel said to her female friends with a smile, getting the three wives of Stardust to look at her, who pointed behind herself with her right hand's thumb, getting the girls to look and almost laugh.

Blue Link Dragon was being surrounded and hugged by Lynx Dancer, Diamond Bell and even Rehearse Lyrebird. Diamon Bell was hugging Blue Link's right claw, Lynx Dancer was hugging Blue Link left claw and Rehearse Lyrebird was hugging Blue Link's body, with all the female monster's breats pressing against Blue Link, whose face was bright red right now with steam coming out of his face. "I'm…in…hell''. Blue Link whispered to himself in horror, now living his worst nightmare.

Nightingale, Winter Bell and Cat Dancer laughed at seeing Blue Link like that with the new Link monsters of the family, while Yubel just smiled, until she saw a little away from Blue Link, flying in the sky was Pink Dragon – Savior Dragon, who was watching Stardust in worry. It turned out, Stardust actually adopted Savior Dragon as his daughter, which she accepted. Yubel could only sigh and shake her head at seeing how Savior Dragon was worrying over a small thing.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to AoiZaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duelists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with Borrenlord Dragonclashing with Decode Talker, Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

 **(Ending song)**

* * *

The next day in Link Vrains, the Knights of Hanoi was all over the place, speed dueling to find the mask heroes that contains the Ignises, but were in for a rude awakening once they got there. In a part of Link Vrains in a speed duel was White Dragon Mask dueling against a White and Blue Knight of Hanoi with a Cracking Dragon on the Knight's field, while White Dragon Mask had White Dragon Zenith, Skylight and Reflector on his field.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000/ Cards on field: Cracking Dragon(ATK Points: 3000)/ Cards in hand: 1.**

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 3050/ Cards on field: White Dragon- Zenith (ATK Points: 1600) White Dragon – Skylight (ATK Points: 1400) and White Dragon Reflector (ATK Points: 950)/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

White Dragon Mask was currently dueling a Knight of Hanoi and it was his second turn and last turn of the duel, with both Duelists riding their Hover boards on the Data Storm Wind, with Azure in White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk in eye form. **"Come forth! The circuit that brings light to Darkness!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw out, with white lighting coming out of his claw and into the sky in front of him, forming an arrowhead.'

" **The summon condition is one White Dragon monster! I sent Skylight on the Link Marker!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Skylight turned into a light green tornado that went into the bottom Link marker on the arrowhead. **"I Link Summon! Link 1! White Dragon – Link Wyvern!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Link Wyvern flew out of the arrowhead, roaring as he flew close to his dragon comrades and master.

 **White Dragon – Link Wyvern ATK Points: 1500.**

" **Now with Reflector and Zenith, I create the overlay network!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw up with his tail hanging out and wings spread out, with Zenith and Reflector turning into two yellow lights that went into the sky, before a dark galaxy like portal appeared in front of White Dragon Mask with the two Lights going in.

" **I XYZ Summon! Rank 4! White Dragon – Renegade!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Renegade flew out of the galaxy portal, roaring as he appeared with two yellow overlay units around him.

 **White Dragon Renegade ATK Points: 2500.**

"I play Renegade's effect! By using both of his Overlay units, Renegade and Link Wyvern's ATK Points are now doubled!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he shifted his Duel Hover Board side ways to look at the Knight of Hanoi, while Renegade eat both of his overlay units with white auras surrounding him and Link Wyvern.

 **White Dragon – Renegade ATK Points: 2500 X 2 = 5000**

 **White Dragon – Link Wyvern ATK Points: 1500 X 2 = 3000.**

"5-5-5000 and 3-3-3000 ATK Points!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out in shock at seeing how White Dragon Mask powered up his monsters. "Yep and why don't you take a closer look, with Renegade being so kind!''. White Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as he held his right hand out, with Renegade charging at Cracking Dragon, before he sliced and diced Cracking Dragon, destroying the machine Dragon and making the Knight of Hanoi use his arms to block the shockwave. **(5000 – 3000 = 2000)**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

"Now Link Wyvern, end this!''. White Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as Link Wyvern unleashed a White Dragon Blast that exploded in a white explosion when he made contact with the Knight of Hanoi, ending the duel.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 2000 – 3000 = 0000.**

Meanwhile in another area in Link Vrains, Green Witch was in the middle of a Speed duel against a white and purple Knight of Hanoi, with both of them riding their Duel hover boards, while the wind blew Green Witch's cloak, with Wind Witch- Icicle Bell, Glass Bell and Ice Bell on her field, while the Knight of Hanoi had Cracking Dragon on his field, with Green Witch riding past the Knight of Hanoi.

 **Green Witch Life Points: 3100/ Cards on field: Glass Bell(ATK Points: 900) Ice Bell(ATK Points: 1000) Icicle Bell(ATK Points: 800/ Cards in hand: 1.**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 3500/ Cards on field: Cracking Dragon(ATK points: 3000) and one face down card/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

" **Come forth! The Circuit of the wind!''.** Green Witch called out as she held her right hand out as it glowed green, before an Arrowhead appeared in front of her. **"The summoning conditions are two monsters with the same type! I set Green Witch Glass Bell and Icicle Bell on the Link Markers!''.** Green Witch called out as Glass Bell and Icicle Bell turned into two tornados that went into the bottom and top Link Markers that glowed red.

" **I Link summon! Link 2! Akashic Magician!''.** Green Witch called out as Akashic Magician came out of the arrowhead, while winking her left eye and twirling around, with a Circle appearing around with the bottom and top markers glowing, before the circle disappeared.

 **Akashic Magician ATK Points: 1700.**

"Akashic Magician's effect actives! When she's summoned, monsters in her Link get sent back to the hand, and since your Cracking Dragon is in her Link, say bye-bye''. Wendy called out from Green Witch's Duel Disk, explaining her partner's monster's effect, with Akashic Magician threw a right bottle at Cracking Dragon, covering it in red smoke, before it disappeared to reveal Cracking Dragon gone.

"Cracking Dragon!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out in fear at seeing his ace monster gone. "If you think I'm done, your wrong because I now equip Akashic Magician with the equip spell, One-shot Wand!''. Green Witch called out as her last card appeared in front of her, before it disappeared and the wand appeared in Akashic Magician's left hand, who twirled it around and winked.

 **Akashic Magician ATK Points: 1700 + 800 = 2500.**

"Now Akashic Magician attacks you directly''. Green Witch called out as she rode her Hover board side ways to look at the Knight of Hanoi and pointed at him with her right hand's index finger, which Akashic Magician unleashed a light green blast from her One-Shot Wand, striking the Knight of Hanoi in the stomach.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 3500 – 2500 = 1000.**

"Now Ice bell, end this!''. Green Witch called out as Ice Witch used her broom to slam into the Knight of Hanoi, sending him off his Duel Hover board.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 1000 – 1000 = 0000.**

Meanwhile in another part of Link Vrains, Lunalight Dancer and Music Singer was tag dueling against two Knights of Hanoi in a master Duel on a rooftop, with both knights being white and brown, with one of the Knights having just summoned Jack Wyvern and Hack Worm and ended his turn with a face down, with it now being Lunalight Dancer's turn.

 **Knights of Hanoi Life Points: 4000 x 2/ Number of cards in hand: 2/ 5/ Cards on field: Jack Wyvern(ATK Points: 1800) Hack Worm(ATK Points: 400).**

 **Lunalight Dancer and Purple Night Life Points: 4000 X 2/ Cards in hand: 5/ 5.**

"My turn! I draw!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she drawled her card from her deck, before it disappeared and six cards appeared in front of her. "I activate the spell card, Polymerization!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as the spell card appeared on her field in front of her. "With this spell's power, I'll fuse Lunalight White Rabbit and Lunalight Crimson Fox!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as White Rabbit and Crimson Fox appeared on her field, before the merged together. **"I Fusion summon! Lunalight Cat Dancer!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as Cat Dancer appeared on her field, dancing as she appeared with her usual smirk.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK Points: 2400.**

"I now activate the spell card, Fusion Recovery!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Fusion Recovery appeared in front of her. "With this spell, I can take Polymerization and a Fusion material monster in my graveyard and return them to my hand!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Polymerization and White Rabbit's cards appeared in front of her. "Now by discarding White Rabbit, I can special summon **Lunalight Bat Wing!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as a new monster appeared in front of her.

The new monster was the same size as Lunalight Tiger, only wearing a black bat outfit with bat wings attached to her hands, Black Long hair, light skin, her stomach revealed and ruby eyes, ruby nail polish and finally bat ears and the usual Lunalight mask on her face.

 **(Lunalight Bat Wing/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 1200/ DEF Points: 700/ Type: Beast Warrior/ Effect/ Effect: You can discard one Lunalight card from your hand to special summon this card from the hand or graveyard once a turn. If this card is special summoned this way, draw one card and if it's a Lunalight monster, special summon it. If this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual or Link summon for a Lunalight monster, you can add one card from your graveyard to your hand)**

"When she's summoned through her effect, I can draw one card from my hand and if it's a Lunalight monster, I can summon it!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she explained her monster's effect, before she drew the card that appeared above her duel disk and looked at it. 'Perfect'. "The card is drawled is Lunalight Wyvern Dancer and now she's summoned!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as the card disappeared and Wyvern Dancer appeared on her field.

 **Lunalight Wyvern Dancer ATK Points: 1400.**

"Now I activate the spell card, **Lunalight Treasure!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as a spell card appeared in front of her, with the spell showing a picture of three shadow covered Lunalight monsters surrounding a treasure chest.

 **(Lunalight Treasure/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card when you control Lunalight monsters on your field. For every Lunalight monster on your field, you can draw one card from your deck for every Lunalight monster. Once per turn, you can remove this card from play from the graveyard to draw one card from your deck and if it's a Lunalight monster, you can special summon it to the field)**

"With Lunalight Treasure, we get to draw one card from our deck for every Lunalight monster on our field and since we have 3, me and Lunalight Dancer gets to draw 3 cards!''. Carla called out from Lunalight Dancer's duel disk in her eye form, explaining the spell's effect, while 3 cards appeared from Lunalight Dancer's duel disk and she drawled all 3 cards, before they disappeared.

"Now I activate Lunaligth treasure's final effect. I can remove this card from play from my graveyard and draw one card from my deck and if it's a Lunalight monster, I get to summon it!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she explained her spell card's effect, before a black portal appeared on her field, before Lunalight Treasure went into the black portal, with Lunalight Dancer drawing another card that appeared from her duel disk with her right hand's index and middle fingers.

"The card that I drawled is known as **Lunalight Fairy Dancer**. And she's a monster and can join the dance''. Lunalight Dancer called out as her card disappeared, before a monster that was the same size as White Rabbit appeared, wearing a pink fairy outfit that showed her stomach, shoulders and legs, wearing Pink high heel boots, pink fingerless gloves, Long pink hair, a pink Lunalight Mask on her face, light skin, blue eyes and pink Fairy wings on her back.

 **(Lunalight Fairy Dancer/ Attribute: Light/ Level: 2/ Type: Beast Warrior/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 500/ Effect: If this card is normal or special summoned, you can special summon a level 4 or lower Lunalight monster from your graveyard to the field. If this card was added from the deck to the hand through an effect, you can add one Lunalight spell or trap card from your deck to your hand.)**

"When Lunalight Fairy dancer is added from the deck to the hand through an effect, Lunalight dancer can add a Lunalight spell or trap card to her hand!''. Carla called out as she went into her real form, still attached to Lunalight Dancer's duel disk, while another card appeared from Lunalight dancer's duel disk, before Lunalight Dancer picked it up with her right hand's index and middle fingers.

"Fairy dancer also allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Lunalight monster from graveyard to my field, so come back White Rabbit''. Lunalight Dancer called out as a black portal appeared on the ground, before White Rabbit came out, smiling.

 **Lunalight white rabbit ATK points: 800.**

"I now play White Rabbit's effect! For every Lunalight monster on my field, I can return a spell or trap card from your field to your hand!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her left hand out as White Rabbit used her hammer to smash the face down card on the Knight of Hanoi's face down card, making it turn into sparks as it went back to the hand, making the Knight of Hanoi on the left grant his teeth.

" **Now appear! Circuit of the Lunalight dancers of the night!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as she raised her right hand into the sky, as an arrowhead appeared above her. **"The summoning conditions are two or more Lunalight monsters! I set Cat Dancer, Wyvern Dancer, White Rabbit and Fairy Dancer on the Link Markers!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as Cat Dancer, Wyvern Dancer, White Rabbit and Fairy Dancer turned into typhoons that went above into the Arrowhead's top, bottom, bottom left and bottom right markers that glowed red.

" **Circuit Combine! Link summon! Link 4! Lunalight Lynx Dancer!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as Lynx Dancer came out of the arrowhead and jumped in front of Lunalight Dancer with a smirk on her face as she stood up, while a link circle appeared around her with the top, bottom, bottom left and bottom right markers glowing red, before the circle disappeared.

 **(Updated Lunalight Lynx Dancer)**

 **Lunalight Lynx Dancer**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

 **Beast-Warrior/ Link/ Effect**

 **2+ "Lunalight" Monsters**

 **When this card is Link Summon, Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. Once per turn, if there is a "Lunalight" monster in this card's Link Marker: tribute that monster, and this card ATK doubles until the end of the turn. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice, but cannot be destroyed by the first battle. Card effects cannot destroy this card or be targeted by card effects.**

 **ATK Points: 2800/ Link: 4**

"When Lynx Dancer is Linked summoned, a Lunalight Monster can be brought back from the graveyard!''. Carla called in her real form, explaining the Link Monster's effect. "Now come back, Cat Dancer!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as a black portal appeared on the ground, before Cat Dancer came back to the field.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK Points: 2400.**

"Now Lunalight Cat Dancer, time to slice and dice that Jack Wyvern! When Cat Dancer battles an opponent's monster, it isn't destroyed on the first attack, but Cat Dancer can attack a second time!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she pointed at Jack Wyvern with her right hand's index finger, just as Cat Dancer charged at Jack Wyvern and sliced and diced it in half, with the machine monster being destroyed. **(2400 – 1800 = 600 X 2 = 1200)**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life points: 4000 – 1200 = 2800.**

"Now Bat Wing attacks Hack Worm!''. Lunalight Dancer and Carla called out as Bat Wing flew at Hack form, before she kicked the Worm on the face, making Hack Worm explode. **(1200 – 400 = 800)**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 2800 – 800 = 2000.**

"And now, Lynx Dancer attacks you directly! Go Lynx and have some fun!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Lynx Dancer charged at the Knight of Hanoi with a smirk, before she kicked the Knight in the stomach, making him gasp for air as he was sent flying and smashed into the nearby building.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 2000 – 2800 = 0000.**

The second Knight of Hanoi looked at where his comrade was sent flying with him gaping like a fish, while Purple Night looked at Lunalight Dancer in awe. "Nice work, Lunalight. You really show no mercy''. Purple Night called out to her 'sister' with a smile on her face. "Carla! Your partner is a much of a scary monster like you!''. Raven called out as she went into her real form, waving at Carla, making the cat AI glare at her 'sister'.

"I'll end my turn with two face down cards!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as two face down cards appeared on her field with her three Lunalight monsters standing side by side, smirking in the usual Lunalight smirk style.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as he drawled his card from his deck that appeared, before it disappeared with six cards appearing in front of him. For some reason, the Knight of Hanoi looked displeased with the hand he drawled.

"I activate quick-play spell card, Hand Destruction!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as the spell appeared on his field. "His trying to destroy your hands, before you can even play them''. Raven called out to her partner as she revealed her true form.

"With this spell, we both discard two cards from our hand and draw two more from our deck!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out to Purple Night, who said nothing as two cards appeared in front of her, with two cards appearing in front of the Knight of Hanoi, before the cards disappeared. Purple Night and the Knight of Hanoi drawled 2 cards from their duel disk that appeared, before they disappeared.

"I now activate the spell, feather of a Phoenix! This spell allows me to add a spell card from my graveyard and set it at the top of my deck by discarding one card! I discard Steelswarm Mantis from my hand!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as the spell appeared on his field, before a Steelswarm Mantis's card appeared in front of him, before it disappeared with the Knight of Hanoi setting Hand Destruction to his duel disk.

"I now activate the spell card, Soul Charge! I can summon monsters from my graveyard by sacrificing 1000 Life Points for every monster I return! Come forth, Steelswarm Mantis!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as he explained his spell's effect, before 3 copies of Steelswarm Mantis appeared on his field.

 **Steelswarm Mantis ATK Points: 2200.**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 4000 – 3000 = 1000.**

"Watch now, as I sacrifice my three Steelswarm Mantis to summon Steelswarm Hercules!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as the three Mantis monsters disappeared, before Steelswarm Hercules appeared on his field.

 **Steelswarm Hercules ATK Points: 3200.**

"3200 ATK Points…''. Purple Night whispered to herself at seeing the powerful monster on the Knight's field. "Now Steelswarm Hercules, use your special ability to destroy Lunalight Dancer's field by using half my life points!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as he was covered in a purple aura that went to Steelswarm Hercules.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life points: 1000 – 500 = 500.**

Steelswarm Hercules then charged at the Lunalight monsters, leaping from his spot next to his master. "I don't think so; I activate the quick-play spell card, Forbidden Chalice! It negates your monster's effect, but gains 400 ATK Points!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself, with a white aura surrounding Steelswarm Hercules.

 **Steelswarm Hercules ATK Points: 3200 + 400 = 3600.**

"In that case, Hercules attacks Lunalight Bat Wing!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as he held his right fist out as Steelswarm Hercules charged at Bat Dancer. "I don't think so, my second trap, Negate attack will stop your Hercules from attacking a defenseless lady''. Lunalight Dancer called out as her second trap revealed itself, before a force field appeared in front of Bat Dancer and kept Steelswarm Hercules from attacking her, making the Knight of Hanoi grant his teeth.

"I end my turn''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as he had nothing else to do, while Steelswarm Hercules returned to his side.

 **Purple Night Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!''. Purple Night called out as she drawled her card from her duel disk with her right hand's index and middle fingers and held it out to the side, before it disappeared with Purple Night moving her right hand in front of her with six cards appearing in front of her. "I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Hauyne Pita!''. Purple Night called out as Hauyne Pita appeared in front of her, singing her song.

 **(Updated Lyrical Luscinia – Hauyne Pita)**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Hauyne Pitta**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Level: 1**

 **Scale: 2**

 **Winged Beast/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **Pendulum Effect: This card can only Pendulum Summon "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters. Once per turn, you can return this card to your hand; if you do this, deal 400 damage to your opponent for each "Lyrical Luscinia" monster in your graveyard.**

 **Effect: You can Special summon this card from your hand if you control a Lyrical Luscina monster on your field. If a Lyrical Luscina Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum or Link monster is summoned to your field, you can return this card from your graveyard or Extra deck back to your hand and deal 400 Points of damage to your opponent for every Lyrical Luscinia monster in your hand or graveyard, with a Lyrical Luscina monster on your field gaining ATK Points equal to the damage your opponent took.**

" **Now appear! The circuit that lets the Lyrical Luscinas fly high!''.** Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out to the sky as an Arrowhead appeared in the sky. **"Arrowhead confirmed! The summon conditions are one Lyrical Luscina monster! I set Hauyne Pita in the Link Markers!''.** Purple Night called out as Hauyne Pita turned into a light blue typhoon that went into the Arrowhead's bottom Link maker that glowed red.

" **Circuit combine! I Link summon! Link 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Convene Nightingale!''.** Purple Night called out with a smile as Convene Nightingale flew out of the arrowhead and in front of Purple Night, singing with the arrowhead circle appearing around her with the bottom Link Marker glowing red, before the circle disappeared.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

"Convene Nightingale gains 400 ATK Points for every Lyrical Luscinia monster in the hand or graveyard! There is currently 2 in the graveyard and 3 in the hand, thus making it a total of 2000 ATK Points!''. Raven called out as she explained her partner's monster effect, revealing her true form, while Convene Nightingale continued singing her song as a light blue aura surrounded her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Convene Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 2000 = 2000.**

"Convene Nightingale can attack my opponent directly, so it's time to end this! Go Convene Nightingale, end this!''. Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out as Convene Nightingale used her wings to unleash a powerful wind, blowing the Knight of Hanoi off his feet and into the same building that his comrade smashed into.

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 500 – 2000 = 0000.**

All the monsters on the field disappeared, while Purple Night and Lunalight Dancer gave high five towards each other, before both girls then logged out of Link Vrains and back into the real world to prepare for dinner tonight.

Meanwhile in another part of Link Vrains on a rooftop, Black Rose Dragon Mask and Music Singer stood over two knocked out Knights of Hanoi, having just tagged duel and won very easily. "Too easy''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said with a smirk as she brushed a piece of her long rosy colored hair behind her right dragon ear. "You just love saying that word over and over again, don't you''. Music Singer said to her comrade with a smile and giggle.

The two Knights of Hanoi were then erased in front of the two girls, making Black Rose Dragon Mask and Music Singer look at where the Knights disappeared. "Purging their own allies. The Knights of Hanoi are cold hearted''. Blaze called out as she revealed her true form, which is like Azure's real form, only a rosy color and red eyes instead, still attached to Black Rose Dragon Mask's duel disk.

"Don't they care about their own friends at all''. Yuna said as she revealed her true form, which is like Wendy's only having long hair, a female music singer idol's singing outfit and dark red lings across her body. "I don't think so, because they have ice in their blood''. Black Rose Dragon Mask replied to Yuna as she crossed her arms, with the wind blowing past her hair. "Let's return to the real world and rest for the night''. Music Singer suggested to the group, getting nods from everyone as they all logged out.

Meanwhile in another rooftop of Link Vrains, Pink Dragon Mask was in the middle of a duel against a Black and White Knight of Hanoi, with Pink Dragon Mask having no cards on her field and 5 cards in her hand, while the Knight of Hanoi had 2 Steelswarm Sting and one Steelswarm Longhorn on his field, having summoned these cards through the same tactic as the Knight of Hanoi that faced Purple Night that used Steelswarm, using Hand Destruction, Feather of a Phoenix and Soul Charge.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 5/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life Points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 3/ Cards on field: Steelswarm Sting(ATK Points: 1850 X 2) and Steelswarm Longhorn( ATK Points: 3000).**

" **Appear now! My perfect Circuit!''.** The Knight of Hanoi called out as he held his right hand into the air, before a Arrowhead appeared in the sky. **"The summon conditions are 2 Iswarm monsters, I set Steelswarm Sting in the Link Markers!''.** The Knight of Hanoi called out as his Steelswarm Sting monsters turned into two black typhoons that went into the bottom and top Link Makers that glowed red.

" **Circuit combine! I Link summon! Link 2! Steelswarm Origin!''.** The Knight of Hanoi called out as a purple covered face appeared from the arrowhead with a smirk, before a link circle appeared around the monster with the top and bottom link markers glowing red, before the Link Circle disappeared.

 **Steelswarm Origin ATK Points: 2000.**

The Knight of Hanoi laughed evilly at seeing his successful Link summon. "I'll end my turn here, make use of your last and only turn!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out evilly to Pink Dragon Mask, who had a determined look in her eyes.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drawled her card from her duel disk that appeared, before it disappeared with six cards appearing in front of her. **"I set the Pendulum scale with Scale 0 Pink Dragon – Life Giver and Scale 10 Pink Dragon – Beautiful Moon Dragon!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as the words 'pendulum' appeared on her duel disk in rainbow words.

Then two Dragons appeared in two pillars of light with the Numbers '1' and '10' under them. The Dragon that had the number 1 under it was a Pink Dragon that was a little bigger then a Galaxy Dragon and same body, only pink replacing the light color and yellow replacing blue, pink eyes and the body more female like, with Pink energy coming out of the wings that seemed to constantly glow, the tail pink and seems to glow at the end and a glowing line from the back of the tail that reach the back of its head. This dragon was Pink Dragon – Life Giver.

The other Dragon was a Pink Dragon that was a little bigger than Life giver, only it's body was pure Pink, long pink dragon ears, sharp fangs, glowing pink eyes, same kind of Dragon face as Life Giver, wings attached to arms that only has 3 claws, two Dragon feet with two claws at front and one behind and a long pink tail that had a glowing ling and the end looking like a sword.

 **(Pink Dragon – Life Giver/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: 4/ Type Dragon/ Pendulum/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1900/ DEF Points: 1600/ Pendulum scale: 1/ Pendulum Effect: This card can only be used to summon Dragon type monsters. If this card successfully Pendulum summons, you gain 200 life points X the number of all pendulum summoned monsters and special summon a Dragon type monster that's level is equal to one of the Pendulum summoned monster. Effect: If you control no cards or control a Dragon type monster on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand, graveyard or Extra deck. If this card is used to Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link summon, you gain 200 Life points equal to the summoned monster's level, rank or link.**

 **(Pink Dragon – Beautiful Moon Dragon/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: 7/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/ ATK Points: 2700/ DEF Points: 2500/ Pendulum scale: 10/ Pendulum effect: This card can only be used to pendulum summon Dragon type monsters. If this card is used to Pendulum summon, you can draw one card for every Dragon type monster that you summoned. If a Dragon type Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link monster is summoned, you can special summon this card from the Pendulum zone. Effect: If you control a Dragon type monster on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand and draw one card from your deck for every Dragon type monster you control when you summon this card.**

" **With these two monsters, I'm allowed to pendulum summon Dragons between level 1 to 9 at the same time! Now I pendulum summon my guardian Dragons!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as a portal appeared between her two Dragons and four lights came out.

" **Come forth! Keeper of the Shrine! Alexandrite Dragon! Krystal Dragon and Assault Wyvern!''.** Pink Dragon mask called out as the four lights disappeared to reveal Keeper of the Shrine, Alexandrite Dragon, Krystal Dragon and Assault Dragon.

 **Keeper of the Shrine DEF Points: 2100.**

 **Alexandrite Dragon ATK Points: 2000.**

 **Krystal Dragon ATK Points: 2500.**

 **Assault Wyvern ATK Points: 1800.**

"When we successfully Pendulum summon, Beautiful moon Dragon lets use draw a card for every Dragon type monster we summoned and Life Giver lets use gain 200 Life points x the Level of special summoned monsters and summon a monster from our deck that's the same level as one of the summoned monsters''. Velvet called out from Pink Dragon Mask's duel disk, explaining the pendulum pink Dragon's effects.

"Since I summoned 4 monsters, I draw 4 cards and the combine levels all together of my monsters are 18, meaning I gain 3600 Life points and I chose to summon a Level 4 monster, so come forth, Spirit Ryu!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as a card appeared on her duel disk, before it disappeared with Pink Dragon Mask glowing Pink as she drawled 4 cards, before Spirit Ryu appeared on her field.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life points: 4000 + 3600 = 7600/ Number of cards in hand: 0 + 4 = 4.**

 **Spirit Ryu ATK Points: 1000.**

" **Now appear, the circuit of bonds of friendship!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as she winked as an arrowhead appeared in the sky. **"The summon conditions are 2 monsters with different names! I set Spirit Ryu, Keeper of the Shrine, Assult Wyvern and Alexandrite Dragon on the Link Markers!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as her four Dragons turned into 4 typhoons that went into the sky and went into the top, bottom left, bottom and bottom right Link Markers that glowed red.

" **Circuit combine! I Link summon! Link 4! Saryuja Skull Dragon!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as a new Dragon appeared from the Arrowhead. It was a giant black dragon that had chains around its arms. The new Dragon unleashed a powerful roar, while a Link circle appeared around him with the top, bottom left, bottom and bottom right markers glowing red, before the link circle disappeared.

 **Saryuja Skull Dragon ATK Points: 2800.**

The Knight of Hanoi looked at the new Dragon with a look of fear, while Pink Dragon Mask looked at her new Dragon with a look of excitement. "Our Dragon's ability activates now! This ability can only be activated if 4 monsters are used to summon him, which allows our too draw 4 cards and send 3 from our hand to the bottom of the deck!''. Velvet called out to the Knight of Hanoi, explaining Skull Dragon's effect.

"Also Beautiful moon Dragon comes to the field thanks to her effect!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as Beautiful moon Dragon flew down to be next to Skull Dragon, while Pink Dragon Mask drawled four cards from her duel disk, before they disappeared and were replaced with 3 other cards, before she placed them in her deck.

 **Pink Dragon – Beautiful Moon Dragon ATK Points: 2700.**

 **Pink Dragon Mask's cards in hand: 4 + 4 = 8 – 3 = 5.**

"I play Skull Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a monster from my hand, so say hello to Tempest, Dragon ruler of Storms!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as a typhoon appeared behind her, behind the building before the typhoon disappeared to reveal Tempest, Dragon ruler of Storms, roaring as he appeared.

 **Tempest, Dragon ruler of Storms ATK Points: 2400.**

"And now I play a little favorite spell of mine called Dragon's Mirror!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her right claw out as a spell card appeared in front of her claw. "With this spell card, we can fuse Dragon type monsters on our field and graveyard for a fusion summon of a Dragon type monster!''. Velvet called out from Pink Dragon Mask's Duel disk with her eye narrowed.

"So I'll fuse Keeper of the Shrine, Assault Wyvern, Spirit Ryu, Alexandrite Dragon and Krystal Dragon!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her right claw into the air as her long pink hair started to blow in the wind while her four Dragons appeared and went into the sky with Krystal Dragon going with them. **"Prepare yourself for one of the most powerful Dragons in Duel Monsters! I Fusion summon! Level 12! Five-Headed Dragon!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as her five Dragons glowed, before they merged together and started to transform, before the glow disappeared to reveal Five-Headed Dragon in the five Dragon's place, roaring.

 **Five-Headed Dragon ATK Points: 5000.**

The Knight of Hanoi looked in great fear as Five-Headed Dragon stood behind Pink Dragon Mask, close to the building with the five heads glaring at him."Now Saryuja Skull Dragon attacks Steelswarm Origin!''. Pink Dragon Mask calls out with a smile as she held her right claw out as Saryuja Skull Dragon fired a black blast attack from his mouth, hitting Steelswarn Origin, but not destroying it. **(2800 – 2000 = 800)**

 **Knight of Hanoi life points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"And now Five-Headed Dragon attacks Steelswarm Origin''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as Five-headed Dragon unleashed a five breath combine attacks that hit Steelswarm Origin, but didn't destroy him. **(5000 – 2000 = 3000)**

 **Knight of Hanoi Life points: 3200 – 3000 = 200.**

"And now the big finish, Beautiful Moon Dragon attacks Steelswarm Origin!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as Beautiful Moon Dragon unleashed her own Dragon blast attack and destroyed Steelswarm Origin, while sending the Knight of Hanoi into the building close by. **(2700 – 2000 = 700)**

 **Knight of Hanoi life Points: 200 – 700 = 0000.**

"Yay! I won!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in joy as she jumped up and down with a happy smile as her Dragons disappeared on her field. "You're really strong, you know that''. Velvet called out to her partner happily with her eye closed. "Keep getting better like that and you'll end up as a better duelist then me, someday''. White Dragon Mask's voice was heard from behind, getting Pink Dragon Mask to turn to see her father standing there with his Duel Disk still on with Azure in his eye form.

"Daddy!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in joy as she jumped into White Dragon Mask's open claws as he hugged his daughter. "You did great, Velvet''. Azure cried out to his daughter happily as he showed his real form, which Velvet returned as well. "Thanks, daddy''. Velvet replied to her father with a smile.

"Let's go home in the real world and see everyone else and how they're doing''. White Dragon Mask said to his daughter with a smile as he held her up in his claws, which Pink Dragon Mask smiled at her. "Yes please, I want to see everyone''. Pink Dragon Mask said to White Dragon Mask with a smile on her face, making White Dragon Mask smile as they both logged out of Link VRAINS.

* * *

 **(In the afternoon)**

After they returned from Link Vrains and meeting up with everyone back at Kusanagi's food stand, they all spend time together, thinking of their next plan or just hanging around each other. Right now, the gang was in the usual place where they first met with the girls watching the news on the big tv, while the boys were hanging around the food stand, with Ash and Yusaku seating on a table with their Duel Disks on the table, while Kusanagi cooking some sandwiches. Ash, Yusaku and the girls were wearing their school clothes, while Saya, Rose and Zuzu were wearing their normal clothes.

On the screen the new security manager of SOL Technologies called Kitamura explained on the news that SOL Technologies created an army of AI Duelists to battle the Knights of Hanoi. "His over confident and seems like someone to die a quick death''. Ash said to himself as he took a big out of his bacon sandwich, seating across from Yusaku, while both were looking at the screen. "I agree, he seems like the type that barks big, but has no bite''. Azure said in agreement to what his partner said as he showed his real form and crossed arms.

"I thought dogs bark and bite, not humans''. Ignis replied to Azure as he showed his real form, scratching his head with his left hand. "It's a figure of speech, Ignis. It just means they think they're high and mighty, but are really useless''. Azure replied to Ignis as he turned his head to look at Ignis, while his tail went from side to side. "Oh, so that's what you mean''. Ignis replied to Azure as he figured it out.

The boys watched as Kitamura dispatched the army of AI duelists, while the boys went into the van and got to work on finding Revolver or the cure for the 'another' virus, while watching what happened in Link Vrains. The AI army defeated 30% of the Knights of Hanoi army, before they were destroyed by 3 Knights of Hanoi that were different. "Well, that was fast''. Azure said to the group, having seen the AI army be defeated, while watching in his real form.

"I told you that he was over confident''. Ash said to Azure without looking at him, working on the computer. "But his over confidence will give us time to find the 'Another' virus''. Kusanagi said to Ash as he turned to look at him, while still working on the computer. "Not much I guess''. Azure replied to Kusanagi without looking at him. "Which is why we have to work as fast as we can''. Yusaku called out to the group without looking at them, getting nods from everyone.

* * *

 **Shows Playmaker's duel disk running a data stream before revealing Ignis's eye opening and moving, then changes to VRAINS data path going forward before a bright light appears at the end.**

 **(Dance! Hammer down with your heel)**

 **(Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Rose and Ash in the city walking around the town before images of Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask appeared next to them as well.**

 **(Sing Out! Come on, and unleash your being)**

 **(Get Away! Until you surpass the limits raised before you)**

 **Shows Gou Onizuka being praised by the crowd, then shows Aoi Zaizen walking by a T.V. showing Blue Angel, and lastly shows Lulu,, Rin, Zuzu, Saya and Celina walking besides each other near a building, with Celina and Lulu holding Saya's hands, before Saya gave Rin a hug, which she returned with Zuzu watching with a smile.**

 **(Try It any number of times)**

 **Ema is seen smiling, with a dark purple background, before it briefly shows Playmaker, Ignis, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Blaze and Azure doing a Speed Duel.**

 **(Spreading forth endlessly)**

 **(Into the world)**

 **Shows Knights of Hanoi Revolver, Red Knight and Specter.**

 **(Without limits, connecting)**

 **(The flow of the Timeline)**

 **Then shows to Kusanagi in a yellow room of some kind, looking down with a frown.**

 **(There is nothing that is for sure)**

 **(In these solitary times)**

 **Shows Akira in SOL Technology's room before his face appears as well.**

 **(Without hesitation, Set Yourself Free)**

 **(Cuz We still Believin' Magic)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Ash, Rose standing a little away with their arms crossed, while Blaze, Ignis and Azure in their full body are flying around in a colorful background.**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(The miracle we leave,)**

 **(Never Give Up on)**

 **Shows Yusaku, Rose and Ash in the real world, opening their eyes, Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask appeared in VRAINS as well, opening their eyes.**

 **(Never GIve Up Never!)**

 **Shows Kusanagi in the rain, looking up at the sky with his body wey, then his face appearing, Revolver and Red Knight's face appears in his headquarters.**

 **(The miracle we make happen, Never!)**

 **(I won't give up, Never Give Up Never!)**

 **Aoi Zaizen facing away from Akira Zaizen, then shows Lulu, Rin, Saya, Zuzu and Celina standing by each other holding hands with Rin having her hands around Saya's shoulders and Zuzu hugging Lulu and Celina by their shoulders, with Carla, Wendy, Yuna, Velvet and Raven seating on Lulu, Rin, Zuzu, Saya and Celina's shoulders, before it shows Ignis and Azure Full Body in the sky and Yusaku's and Ash's open duel disks on the ground, and lastly shows Yusaku, Rose and Ash leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the city.**

* * *

 **And Done! I hope your happy that I did this chapter without you, Vakama01. Anyway, please leave reviews about my ideas, the oc cards that I need and finally some help with ending song 2, because if you don't, next chapter will take longer then this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys, I finally did this new chapter, which was a little more easy, but now it's time to enjoy it. Anyway here's some questions answered.**

 **Guest: I'll think about it.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: I'm trying here.**

 **That's all the questions answered this time, but I couldn't do the new ending some, but I will soon, but now enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hero vs Machine and a new home.**

After watching the AI army get destroyed in a few seconds, the girls went inside the van to catch up with the boys, before Kusanagi drove the van away to get a better hiding spot away from the public, while Ash, Yusaku and even Rose worked on the computer to find the 'Another' virus, but still has no luck at finding the cure yet.

Soon Kusanagi stopped near a bride, which is a great hiding spot to hide from public, with Ash, Azure, Yusaku, Ignis, Rose, Kusanagi and Blaze are in the computer room. The other girls went back to the hotel to rest since today has been busy. "Yay! It's party time!''. Ignis called out in his real form, holding two fans in his hands and a tie wrapped around his head.

"And what exactly are we partying for, Ignis, because nothing good has happened to us so far like we haven't found the removable program yet, or found Revolver yet''. Azure said to Ignis as he went into his true form, still attached to Ash's Duel Disk that was next to the keyboard of the computer with Yusaku's Duel Disk next to him. "Because the internet is bashing the new Security manager because he said his little AI army could beat the Knights of Hanoi, yet didn't destroy 50% of the Knights of Hanoi''. Ignis replied to Azure, smiling and holding the fans up.

"Why do I get the feeling that your just saying that because you don't like the new Security Manager or SOL Technologies''. Blaze called out to her friend as she showed her real form in Rose's duel disk, who was making coffee and tea for everyone, while the boys worked away. "You got that right, Blaze''. Ignis replied to Blaze with a happy look on his face. "Ignis does have a point, they are saying rude things''. Azure said to the group as the screen showed a website that showed people's reviews about the new Security manager and how he failed.

"When you roll the dangerous dice while bragging about it, you're gonna regret being over confident. In other words, he got racked''. Ash said to the group as he looked at the screen with Yusaku and Kusanagi doing the same, while Rose placed their tea and coffee next to them on the table. "My brother has a point, now people are even starting to lose faith in SOL Technologies''. Rose said to the group as she looked at the screen, while still standing up, while the boys sat down.

"Yeah, they're even going like 'Hold another press conference and apologize' or 'Fire the one responsible!''. Ignis called out to the group as he looked at the humans and had his arms in an X position with the fans and tie gone. "Be quiet! You're making me lose my focus!''. Yusaku said to Ignis, though he wasn't being very harsh about it. "…Okay''. Ignis replied to Yusaku as he went back inside the Duel Disk, getting Azure to look down at the Duel Disk with his claws on his hips.

"If the Knights of Hanoi defeat SOL Technologies, they'll gain control of Link VRAINS and go after our team at full force''. Kusanagi said to the group as he and the boys worked on the computers. "Which is why we should strengthen our decks, like Yusaku getting some new Cyberse cards''. Rose suggested to the group, getting everyone to look at her with confused looks.

"And how am I supposed to do that, exactly. Cyberse cards aren't exactly an option to buy at a card store and that would raise suspicion''. Yusaku replied to Rose about what she suggested, even though new Cyberse cards dose sound like a good idea. "Well it's a good thing you got your own Duel Monster card creator here''. Rose replied to Yusaku with a smile, getting everyone confused, while Ash understood what she meant.

"What do you mean by that, Rose?''. Blaze asked in confusion at what her partner means, looking confused. "What I mean is that my brother can create new Cyberse for Yusaku, even give him new Extra deck monster cards''. Rose replied to her partner with a smile and her arms behind her, making everyone widen their eyes as they look at Ash, who looked down in embarrassment. "You create duel monster's cards!''. Kusanagi called out in shock to hear that Ash can create Duel Monster cards.

"It's…a little hobby of mine. My dad made a system on my Duel Disk that can create new cards for myself or my friends, but it takes a while to do, but I think I could make some new Cyberse cards for Yusaku''. Ash replied to Kusanagi with a nervous smile on his face as he looked at Yusaku, who was looking at him with widen eyes. "What Ash is saying is true, I checked his old Duel Disk and it seems like it can do that. It just needs data from other Duel Monster's cards to create new cards, so we'll need to borrow a card from Yusaku for some cards he wants''. Azure said to the group as he explained that Rose was telling the truth.

Yusaku still looked at Ash with widen eyes, before he took out Cyberse Wizard from his deck and gave it to Ash, making Ash look at Yusaku. "1: I need some new Cyberse Link Monsters that are Link 2 or 1''. Yusaku started to say as he held his right hand up and held his index finger up. "2: I need new spell and traps that work for my Cyberse and Link monsters''. Yusaku continued to say as he held his middle finger up.

"3: I need a ritual spell and a ritual Cyberse monster, and maybe even a Fusion Monster''. Yusaku finished as he held his ring finger up, making Ash raise an eye brow at what he said. "You're interested in Ritual and Fusion monsters''. Ash question in surprise, thinking that Yusaku wouldn't Ritual or Fusion summon instead of Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum summon. "Yeah, Ritual and Fusion summon is different than the other summon and I thought it would be useful''. Yusaku replied to Ash as he explained why he wanted Ritual summon.

"Alright then, new Cyberse cards coming up''. Ash replied to Yusaku with a smile as he slide on his chair to be at the far side of the table and brought out his old XYZ dimension Duel disk and placed it on the table. "Let me help out''. Azure said to his partner, before he flashed out of Ash's new Duel Disk and into his new Duel Disk with his eye form in the screen.

"While my brother is creating Yusaku's new cards, I'll take over for him''. Rose said to the hackers as she sat down on a new chair and took Ash's spot and started working on the computer to find some clues for the 'Another' virus. Both Hackers looked at each other, before they went back to working on the computer.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered''. Kusanagi suddenly said out loud, getting everyone to look at him. "Remembered what?''. Blaze said to Kusanagi in her eye form, wondering what Kusanagi just remembered. "I think I finally found a house for Ash and the girls''. Kusanagi said to the group, getting Ash and Rose to smile at him. "Really''. Ash replied to Kusanagi with a smile. "Yeah, it's next to the beach and will be ready for you and the girls tomorrow''. Kusanagi replied to Ash with a smile, getting Ash and Rose to smile more.

"I see, thank you Kusanagi''. Ash said to Kusanagi with a smile on his face, glad that he and the girls won't be staying in the hotel much longer. "No problem''. Kusanagi replied to Ash with a smile. "Well, we better work extra hard as thanks for finding us a new home''. Rose said to everyone with a smile as she kept working, which everyone nodded to her as they started to go back to work.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to AoiZaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duelists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with Borrenlord Dragonclashing with Decode Talker, Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

* * *

"Big brother!''. Ash heard Rose's voice, getting Ash to open his eyes as he looked to see that he fell asleep when he was working on Yusaku's new cards with his head on the table. Ash looked to see Rose, only wearing a female's school outfit for his school with a dark red shirt, red high heels and her front bit of her hair tied in the same metal hair culler as usual.

"We're gonna be late for school. Yusaku is already waiting for us''. Rose said to Ash with a smile, getting Ash to yawn as he stretched his arms out. "Alright, let me just get ready and get Yusaku's new cards''. Ash replied to his sister as he picked his Duel Disk up and a grand total of 16 cards up, with 5 being Link monster Cyberse cards, 1 Fusion Monster card and the other 10 being for the normal deck.

Ash then washed his face and hair through the tap in the van, before he grabbed his school bag and left with Rose and Yusaku to head to school. During the walk there, all three hackers had a talk, while their duel disks were on their arms, with Ash and Yusaku holding their bags in the same way, while Rose held hers with both her hands.

"The 'Anothers' mastermind might come for us for Azure, Ai and Blaze sooner or later, should we use one of ourselves as bait to get their attention''. Rose suggested to the group about what kind of plain that they should use to get the Knights of Hanoi's attention. "That sounds like it could work, but it's too dangerous to use one of ourselves as bait''. Ash replied to his sister, looking at her as all 3 hackers walked down the street to school.

"I agree, we shouldn't use ourselves as bait like we're fishing or something''. Azure called out to the group, thinking it was a bad idea. "Except we're not fish in the sea, so we can't be bait for the Knights of Hanoi because I don't think they go fishing, Azure''. Ignis replied to his friend, not understanding the meaning of Azure's words. "It's a figure of speech, Ignis''. Blaze said to her friend with her eye half closed at what he said.

"We'll just have to wait for them to reveal themselves, then we'll strike''. Yusaku said to the siblings without looking at them, getting nods from Ash and Rose, right as they arrived at school with many students walking into the school and past them. "You guys are a little late''. The hackers heard Celina's voice, getting them to look left to see the girls waiting for them, with Lulu and Rin seating on a bench, Celina seating on a branch of a tree and Zuzu standing up.

Zuzu was wearing the normal school female outfit, only wearing a Pink V-neck shirt, purple shoes and her hair was free. "Sorry that we kept you girls waiting, but we kinda overslept''. Ash said to the girls as the bracelet sisters walked over to the hackers with their bags. "Is Saya alright''. Rose asked in concern for her niece, wondering where she is. "I dropped her off at the orphanage, she's alright''. Rin replied to Rose, telling her where Saya is and that she's safe, getting Rose to sigh in relief.

"How'd you girls slept''. Ignis asked the AI girls, who were still in the Duel Disks of the Bracelet girls, which were on their arms. "Just fine, you sleeping pervert!''. Carla snapped at Ignis in her eye form, scaring Ignis. "Calm down, Carla''. Raven said to her sister, trying to calm her down in her eye form. "Sorry about her Ignis, you know she still holds a grudge about that time you watched her sleep''. Wendy said to Ignis in her eye form, remembering where Ignis watched Carla sleep.

"I told you guys that Flame dared me to do that''. Ignis called out to his friends that he took a dare from one of the other Ignis. "And you fell for that flame face's little trick''. Yuna said from Zuzu's Duel Disk in her eye form. "You gotta wonder how Flame and the others are doing back home''. Azure said to the group in his eye form, wondering how his home is. "We'll see them again, I know it''. Blaze said to her brother in her eye form, looking forward to head home someday.

"Anyway, did you guys make any progress at finding the master mind of the 'Another' virus''. Zuzu asked the three hackers if they found the one that created the 'another' virus. "Not yet, but we'll find them soon''. Rose replied to Zuzu about what she said, though she and the girls were talking quietly so nobody else would hear them. "The one in charge of the 'Another' virus could just be hiding from us or planning a trap for us, or planning to use someone as a hostage''. Celina suggested to the group with her arms crossed, not liking how the master mind is hiding.

"Who knows? Right now we have school to do. We'll focus on the Knights of Hanoi later''. Ash said to the group, thinking that they should focus on school for now instead of the Knights of Hanoi, getting nods from everyone. "You all have different classes, so we'll have to meet up later''. Azure said to the group in his eye form, having kept list of school and what classes they have.

Everyone nodded to what Azure said, before they all went separate ways. However, before they left, Ash gave Yusaku his new cards, which Yusaku nodded to him in thanks. Ash soon arrived at his class, which looked the same as any other class in school. Ash took a seat in the far end table, placing his bag on the ground and duel disk on his table. "Wonder what will happen at school today''. Azure asked from the Duel Disk, staying in his eye form so that nobody would see him.

"Hopefully nothing serious, because I would like an afternoon with nothing serious''. Ash replied to Azure as he placed his hands behind his head, hoping for a nice day at school. "Well then, you're not gonna get your wish''. Azure whispered to Ash, before he closed his eye, leaving Ash to look at his Duel Disk in confusion. Ash then sensed someone next to him, making him look to see who it was, before his eyes widen when he saw that it was Aoi, looking at him with her arms behind her.

"…Aoi...''. Ash said to himself, looking up at Aoi, who was looking at him with a natural expression. Aoi then smiled at Ash with her eyes showing happiness at seeing him again. "Hello Ash, it's good to see you again. When class ends, could we talk at the rooftop''. Aoi ask and greeted Ash with a smile, asking to talk with Ash after class. "Sure''. Ash replied to Aoi with a smile, making Aoi smile more at him, before she sat down next to him, making Ash smile at her.

* * *

 **(After class)**

After the first class then ended for the day, Ash and Aoi were now at the rooftop of the school, both leaning against the railing of the rooftop, while Ash's duel disk was on Ash's right arm, with Azure's eye opened to listen in on the conversation. "You haven't been to Link VRAINS for a while now. Why haven't you gone in? Saya's getting really worried about you since you haven't dueled anyone''. Ash asked Aoi about why she hasn't went into Link VRAINS, leaning his back against the railing.

Aoi looked left to look at Ash. "Saya…is Pink Dragon Mask's real name, isn't it?''. Aoi asked Ash about Pink Dragon Mask's real name. "Yeah. She's wanted to meet you in real life for a while, but hasn't had the chance yet. She's been looking for you in Link VRAINS to talk to you about meeting you in real life''. Ash replied to Aoi, telling her that his 'daughter' has been waiting to meet her for a while now.

Aoi looked up at the sky and smiled at hearing that her student wanted to meet her. "Why have you avoided going into Link VRAINS''. Ash asked Aoi on why she won't go to Link VRAINS, getting Aoi to look back at him, before she looked back at the sky. "I…don't know. I want to go back to Link VRAINS to spend more time with Pink Dragon Mask, but my brother doesn't want me to be in danger''. Aoi said to Ash without looking at him, telling him half the truth.

"That's not the full reason, is it''. Ash said to Aoi with his arms crossed, getting Aoi to look at him with widen eyes. "I remembered that you told me that you dueled to prove yourself to your brother. You've already accomplish that, along with knowing that your brother loves you, meaning that you accomplished your reason to duel and have no reason to continue, am I right''. Ash said as he explained Aoi's reasons for dueling, making Aoi to widen her eyes.

"So that's why she won't go back to Link VRAINS. She only dueled for herself and now that she accomplished that, she doesn't want to duel anymore''. Azure said from Ash's duel disk, having listen to the conversation, getting Aoi to look down at Ash's duel disk with her eyes widen. "Your right about the reason I dueled for myself, but now that's changed''. Aoi said to Ash without looking at him, getting Ash to narrow his eyes.

"When I met Pink Dragon Mask, she showed me kindness and treated me like I was important to her. I really loved her for that, along with seeing how Pink Dragon Mask duels for others, besides herself. I wanted to keep her safe from anyone and anything, but I don't want to worry my brother. I just…don't know?''. Aoi said to Ash, telling him how she felt when she met Pink Dragon Mask and how she feels about her.

"I understand that your tone between two important choices on what you should do, but it's your choice at what you do next. But you've already started walking down your path when you became Blue Angel, if you chose to stop walking down that path, it's your choice, but many people will feel sad to never see you again. Even if you stop being Blue Angel, you can still be Saya's teacher''. Ash explained to Aoi, deciding to respect Aoi's choice and let her chose what she does next.

Aoi looked at Ash with slightly widen eyes. "I'm gonna be honest, I want you to be safe as well, but I'll respect your choice if you chose to fight. When the Knights of Hanoi are defeated, I'll bring Saya to you. Next class is gonna began soon, so I have to go. I'll see you later''. Ash said to Aoi as he started to walk to the door that will lead him to his next class, with Aoi watching him.

Ash then stopped, before he looked over his left shoulder. "Nobody can force you into making a decision, only you can. You can choose to stop being Blue Angel, or continue. The choice is yours, not Akira's, not mine, nobody except you''. Ash said to Aoi with narrowed eyes, before he walked past the door to head to his next class, leaving Aoi alone on the rooftop.

* * *

 **(After school and heading back to Kusanagi's fan)**

After school was finished, Ash, Yusaku and the girls left school to head towards Kusanagi's van to check on Link VRAINS and see if Kusanagi found anything and pick up Saya. Ash's Duel Runner has been at the Hotel that Ash and the girls were staying up, along with the high security activated, making sure that nobody would steel Ash's Duel Runner.

Speaking of which, Ash, Yusaku and the girls just arrived at the Van just when the sun is setting and opened the back door to see Kusanagi in the room, working on the computer. "Welcome back. Did you have a good day at school''. Kusanagi asked the group as Ash helped Lulu in the van, with Celina closing the door after everyone entered. "School was long, but it was a good day. The only bad part is that we only had one lesson together''. Rin replied to Kusanagi with a smile on her face and arms behind her.

"Learn anything?''. Yusaku asked Kusanagi if he learned anything during their time at school. "Nothing at all. Not even a trace''. Kusanagi replied to Yusaku as Ash and Yusaku walked next to him, while Lulu and Zuzu went to work on making some snacks, while Celina and Rin logged into Link VRAINS and Rose went to the front seat of the van to take a nap. "Oh? Is the great Kusanagi giving up?''. Ignis called out as he scratched out his body from the Duel Disk.

"Shut it, Ignis before I claw your eyes out!''. Carla called out from Celina's Duel Disk, before Celina logged into Link Vrains, while seating down on the ground by the entrance with Rin doing the same, scaring Ignis. "I'm only getting started, idiot''. Kusanagi replied to Ignis with a smile as he flicked Ignis on the head. "Ignis, don't try to copy one of those new model AIs''. Yuna said from Zuzu's Duel Disk that was next to sink as Zuzu made some coffee for the group.

"You just love to ruin my fun, don't you''. Ignis said to Yuna as he went into his eye form. "No, she likes keeping you from doing crazy things''. Azure said to Ignis as he revealed his true form, still attached to Ash's Duel Disk as Ash set his Duel Disk on the table as he began typing away. "We'll take over the rest from here, Kusanagi. You should take a nap like what Rose is doing''. Ash suggested to the older male without looking at him, thinking he should sleep.

"Alright thanks. Also, thought you should know that Saya already went into Link VRAINS''. Kusanagi replied to Ash with a smile as he stood up from his chair as he went to take a nap in a rest room. "Terrific, our little girls beat us to Link VRAINS''. Raven called out to her partner in eye form, in Lulu's Duel Disk that was next to her as she cooked chill dogs for the group, making Lulu giggle at her. "Saya and Velvet did after all beat us here''. Lulu replied to her partner with a smile on her face, getting Raven to sigh.

* * *

 **(In Link Vrains, sometime later)**

Inside of Link VRAINS, standing on top of a roof top was Pink Dragon Mask, seating down on the edge of a building, kicking her legs, while her tail went back and forth behind her, while her Duel Disk was on her right arm. "Hey Velvet, how many Knights of Hanoi does that make for us today that we dueled against''. Pink Dragon Mask asked her partner about how many Knights of Hanoi that they have defeated.

"Let's see…15 so far for today''. Velvet replied to her partner in eye form, having kept count. Saya giggled at what her partner said, before she looked at Velvet. "Velvet, could I ask something''. Pink Dragon Mask asked her partner to ask a question, getting Velvet to look at her partner. "Yeah, what is it''. Velvet replied to Pink Dragon Mask, wondering what her partner wants to ask.

"It's just that…you've never showed me your real form like how the others have shown their real forms. Why hasn't you show me your real form yet''. Pink Dragon Mask asked the Ignis on why she hasn't shown her real for yet, getting Velvet to look away to the side. "Well…it's…just''. Velvet started to say to Pink Dragon Mask, getting the young girl to become confused on why she is hesitating.

However a yell was heard from the right, getting the two girls attention as Pink Dragon Mask got up and ran to the side to see what the cause of the yell was. Pink Dragon Mask looked to see on another building was a female Knight of Hanoi surrounding a Green Frog Avatar and a silver bird Avatar, who were hugging each other.

The female Knight of Hanoi was one of the three Knights of Hanoi that defeated the AI squad, known as Baira, who had a mask on the left side of her face, wearing a female outfit of the Knights of Hanoi outfit, with Baira looking like 30-years-old and nice looking women. Pink Dragon Mask narrowed her eyes, before she spread her wings and took flight as she landed between Baira and the frog and bird, making everyone widens their eyes, while Pink Dragon Mask held her claws out to protect the bird and frog.

"Boss, is that…''. The bird said to the frog without looking at him, looking at Pink Dragon Mask's back. "It is the Pink Dragon of Link VRAINS and Blue Angel's student. Pink Dragon Mask''. The Frog said to his friend without looking at him, looking at Pink Dragon Mask's back as well. "So, you're the child that has the first Ignis child, Velvet''. Baira said with a smirk on her face at seeing one of her targets, while Pink Dragon Mask nodded at her.

"I am. I'm Pink Dragon Mask and partner to Velvet. Since I'm here, leave mister Froggy and mister birdy alone''. Pink Dragon Mask called out to Baira with narrowed eyes, showing no fear, which made the Frog and Bird look at her back. "Mister Froggy!''. The Frog called out at hearing what Pink Dragon Mask called him. "Mister Birdy!''. The Bird called out at hearing what Pink Dragon Mask calls him.

"Sure, since one of my targets are here, I don't need those journalist anymore. Listen, just make it easy on yourself and hand over the Ignis, I don't hurt children at a young age''. Baira said to Pink Dragon Mask, hoping that she would just hand over Velvet to her. Pink Dragon Mask shook her head in response to what Baira said. "No way, I'm not giving Velvet to you''. Pink Dragon Mask cried out to Baira, refusing to give her partner away.

Baira sighed at what Pink Dragon Mask said, while closing her eyes. Baira then opened her eyes as she looked at Pink Dragon Mask. "Then you leave me no choice, but to take that Ignis away from you''. Baira said to Pink Dragon Mask as she began to walk towards Pink Dragon Mask, who took a step back in fear. "Hold it right there!''. A voice called out, getting everyone to turn to the source of the voice and saw Blue Angel standing on top of a building that Pink Dragon Mask was on.

"Blue Angel!''. The Frog and Bird called out in surprise to see the idol of Link VRAINS again. "Teacher!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in joy at seeing her teacher again after so long. Blue Angel looked down and smiled when she saw her student again. "Blue Angel''. Baira said to herself as Blue Angel jumped down and landed on the rooftop, while Pink Dragon Mask ran towards Blue Angel and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Pink Dragon Mask, go hide. I'll handle this''. Blue Angel said to her student, wanting her to be safe during her duel against Baira. "Are you sure, teacher? I can help you against that woman''. Pink Dragon Mask replied to her teacher with a worried look on her face. "I'm sure, besides I need to prove myself and get back at the Knights of Hanoi for what they did to me''. Blue Angel said to her student with a smile, which Pink Dragon Mask nodded to her with a smile.

"Okay, good luck''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her teacher, before she took flight and flew to the rooftop that Blue Angel jumped down from, leaving Blue Angel to duel against Baira herself. However, what Pink Dragon Mask didn't expect was to slam into somebody's head with her head when she reached the rooftop. "OOOWWW!''. Pink Dragon Mask and another young female voice called out as Pink Dragon Mask landed on her butt with her claws on her head and eyes closed in pain as well.

Pink Dragon Mask opened her right eye to see who she head butted, only to see a young 7-year-old girl like her that looks like Baira and wearing the same clothes as her, the only difference is the dark orange parts of her hair was dark blue. The girl opened her eyes to show the same eye color as Baira as well.

"Ahh! Who are you?''. Pink Dragon Mask and the girl called out as they pointed at each other with their left hand's index fingers. "Who am I?''. Pink Dragon Mask and the girl said as they pointed to themselves with their thumbs. "Who are you?''. Pink Dragon Mask and the girl called out as they pointed back at each other with their index fingers. "Why are they saying the same things as each other''. Velvet called out in confusion at seeing the two children say the same things together.

"Wait, you're a Knight of Hanoi/ your Pink Dragon Mask!''. Pink Dragon Mask and the girl called out as they back flipped onto their feet, standing across from each other. "Please hand over the Ignis''. The Knight of Hanoi girl asked Pink Dragon Mask as she held her right hand out to Pink Dragon Mask. "It's nice you asked nicely, but no''. Pink Dragon Mask replied to the girl across from her, refusing to give Velvet to this girl.

"Pretty please''. The Knight of Hanoi asked again, more nicely to Pink Dragon Mask. "Still no''. Pink Dragon Mask replied to the Knight of Hanoi girl. "Then how about we duel and if I win, you give me the Ignis'''. The Knight of Hanoi girl asked again as she held her left hand out, which had a Duel Disk like Baira's duel disk. "Okay, but if I win, you tell me your name''. Pink Dragon Mask said to the girl that she was about to duel, while holding her left claw up that had her Duel Disk.

"Okay, but I'm not gonna use my real deck because I want to see how skilled you are''. The Knight of Hanoi girl cried out to Pink Dragon Mask, intending to not use her real deck. "Okay, I won't use my real deck as well, then''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her opponent as she looked at her Duel Disk and started pressing some buttons on the screen, before she held her left claw out. **"Master Duel!''.** Pink Dragon Mask and The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as they drawled five cards from their duel Disks, before they disappeared.

 **Knight of Hanoi girl Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll go first!''. Pink Dragon Mask and the Knight of Hanoi girl called out, before they pointed at each other. "No I'm first, no me! Stop copying me, I'm not copying you!''. Both Pink Dragon Mask and the Knight of Hanoi girl called out at each other. "Wait, what's that!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she pointed at the left side of the sky with her left hand, making Pink Dragon Mask look.

"I'll start by special summoning Hack Worm!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as Hack Worm appeared on her field, getting Pink Dragon Mask to look at her.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"I can special summon him when my opponent controls no monsters on their field, but why stop at one when I can have 2''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as a second Hack Form appeared on her field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

"Could this girl planning to summon Cracking Dragon''. Velvet whispered to her partner, still in her eye form. "Now I summon Cannon Solider!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as Cannon Solider appeared on her field between the two Hack Worms.

 **Cannon Solider ATK Points: 1400.**

"That answer your question''. Pink Dragon Mask said to Velvet without looking at her, her eyes locked on the Knight of Hanoi girl's field. "That dose my question actually''. Velvet replied to her partner, now knowing that this girl can't summon Cracking Dragon. "Now I'll special summon my last Hack Worm by his effect!''. The Girl called out as a third Hack Form appeared on her field.

 **Hack Worm ATK Points: 400.**

" **Appear now! The circuit of the future!''.** The Knight of Hanoi called out as she held her right hand into the air as lighting came out and into the sky, forming an arrowhead. "A Link summon!''. Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet called out in surprise at seeing the girl Link summon.

" **The summon conditions are 3 Machine Effect monsters! I set the Hack Worms and Cannon Soldier on the Link Markers!''.** The girl called out as her 4 monsters turned into 4 dark typhoons that went up into the sky and into the top, right, left and bottom Link Markers with the arrowhead glowing.

" **I Link summon! Link 4! Iron Knight of Revolution!''.** The young girl called out as Iron Knight of Revolution appeared on her field.

 **Iron Knight of Revolution ATK Points: 2400.**

"I'll end my turn with one face down card!''. The young girl called out as a face down card appeared on her field, ending her turn.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn now! I draw!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drawled her card that appeared from her Duel Disk with her right hand, before it disappeared with 6 cards appearing on her field. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as a swarm of bubbles appeared in front of her, before it disappeared to reveal Bubbleman spinning, before he stopped.

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman ATK Points: 800.**

"When his summoned and is the only card on my field, I can draw 2 more cards!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drawled two more cards from her deck that appeared, before they disappeared. "I now play the spell card, Polymerization! With this spell's power, I fuse Bubbleman and Woodsman!''. Pink Dragon Mask called as Woodsman appeared on her field, before the two heroes jumped up into the sky.

" **Hero of Water and Wood, fuse together to become a new Hero! I Fusion summon! Level 6! Elemental Hero Gaia!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as her two monsters glowed, before they merged to create a bright light, before Elemental Hero Gaia appeared from the light and landed on the rooftop in front of Pink Dragon Mask.

 **Elemental Hero Gaia ATK Points: 2200.**

"When Gaia is summoned, his ability activates! Now one monster on your field loses half its ATK Points and Gaia gains the lost amount!''. Velvet called out as she explained her partner's monster's effect, while Gaia punched the rooftop with his right arm, causing cracks to appear that went towards Iron Knight, before energy started being absorbed and sent to Gaia.

 **Iron Knight of Revolution ATK Points: 2400 – 1200 = 1200.**

 **Elemental Hero Gaia ATK Points: 2200 + 1200 = 3400.**

"Oh oh!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl said with widen eyes at seeing what just happen. "Gaia, attack that Iron Knight and show him heroes are better than Knights!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out with a smile, while holding her right arm out with Gaia punching the Iron Knight in the face, making the Link Monster shatter in pieces as he disappeared. **(3400 – 1200 = 2200)**

 **Knight of Hanoi girl Life Points: 4000 – 2200 = 1800.**

"I'm not done yet! I'll discard Neo Spacian Pathfinder to activate her effect, which allows me to add a Neo Spacian monster from my deck to my hand''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her right hand as Neo Spacian Pathfinder's card appeared in front of her hand, before it disappeared with a card appearing from her duel disk with Pink Dragon Mask drawing her card.

"I'll end my turn by placing 3 cards face down!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as three face down cards appeared on her field. "Before your turn ends, I activate the trap, **Link Revenge!''.** The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as her face down card revealed itself, showing Decode Talker being destroyed with 3 shadow monsters coming out from behind Decode Talker's back.

 **(Link Revenge/ Type: Trap: You can only activate this card on the turn that a Link monster you control was destroyed in battle or card effect. You can remove the Link Monster from play from your graveyard to special summon the monsters used to summon the Link Monster to your field and your opponent takes 400 points of damage for each monster summoned through this effect)**

"On the turn that you destroyed my Link monster is the turn that I can activate this card! Now by removing Iron Knight from play, I can special summon the monsters used to summon Iron Knight and you take 400 points of Damage for each monster summoned''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she explained her card's effect, making Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet widen their eyes.

"She used 4 monsters to summon Iron Knight, so that means 4 monsters are coming back and making the damage 1600 points of damage!''. Velvet called out in surprise at how much damage her partner will take. "Resurrect, my machines of destruction!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she raised her right hand into the air as four portals appeared in the sky, before the 3 Hack Worms and Cannon Solider came out and stood in front of the girl, before a blast came out of the trap card and strike Pink Dragon Mask in the stomach, making her cry out in pain.

 **Hack Worms ATK Points: 400.**

 **Cannon Solider ATK Points: 1400.**

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000 – 1600 = 2400.**

 **Knight of Hanoi girl life Points: 1800/ Number of cards from hand: 0.**

"My turn now!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she drawled her card from her duel disk, before it disappeared. "I activate Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as the Pot of Greed appeared on her field, before it shattered with the girl drawing 2 cards from her deck.

"I now play Cannon Solider's effect! By releasing 2 of my Hack Worms, you'll be taking 1000 points of damage!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as two Hack Worms turned into black energy that went into Cannon Solider's cannon. "Let it rip!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as Cannon Solider fired his cannon that strike Pink Dragon Mask, sending her back from the blast, who had her claws in a X position to protect herself.

 **Pink Dragon Mask life points: 2400 – 1000 = 1400.**

"Now I release Cannon Soldier and Hack Worm to summon Cracking Dragon!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as Cannon Solider and Hack Worm turned into black energy that merged to form a portal with Cracking Dragon coming out, roaring at Pink Dragon Mask.

 **Cracking Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"Well crap!''. Velvet called out at seeing Cracking Dragon. "Don't worry, we can beat it''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her partner with a smile on her face, having lots of fun in this duel. "Cracking Dragon, attack that Gaia''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as Cracking Dragon started charging at Gaia.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I activate the spell, De-Fusion!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself. "With this spell, Gaia returns to the Extra deck and Pink Dragon Mask can summon the monsters used to fusion summon Gaia''. Velvet called out as she explained her partner's spell card, just as Gaia glowed, before he split into Bubbleman and Woodsman that kneed on the ground on their right knee and their arms in an X position.

 **Elemental Woodsman DEF Points: 2000.**

 **Elemental Bubbleman DEF Points: 1200.**

"Alright then, Cracking Dragon attacks Bubbleman''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as Cracking Dragon charged at Bubbleman. "I don't think so! I activate the trap, Negate attack!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as her second face down card revealed itself with a force field appearing in front of Bubbleman, blocking Cracking Dragon and sending the machine Dragon back.

"Fine then, I'll activate the Continues spell card, **Cracking Star blast!''.** The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as a spell card appeared on her field, with the card showing a picture of Cracking Dragon with 8 level stars around the machine Dragon.

 **(Cracking Star Blast/ Type: Continues spell card/ Effect: During the end phase of each turn, if you control Cracking Dragon, your opponent takes 100 points of damage X Cracking Dragon's level)**

"I'll end my turn here and my spell's effect activates, now you take 100 Points of damage X Cracking Dragon's Level, meaning you lose 800 Points of damage!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she held her right hand out as 8 stars came out of the spell card and slammed in Pink Dragon Mask, who used her wings to protect herself.

 **Pink Dragon Life Points Life Points: 1400 – 800 = 600.**

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 800/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I draw!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drawled her card from her deck that appeared, before it disappeared with Pink Dragon Mask holding her right hand into the sky. **"Appear! The circuit of the heroes!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as blue lighting came out and formed into an Arrowhead in the sky.

" **Arrowhead confirmed! The summon conditions are 2 Hero monsters! I set Woodsman and Bubbleman on the Link Markers!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as Bubbleman turned into a blue Typhoon, while Woodsman turned into a brown typhoon with the two typhoons going into the top and bottom Link markers that glowed red. **"Circuit combine! I Link summon! Link 2! Light Speed Hero Wonder Heart!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as her new monster came out of the arrowhead and landed in front of her, doing a super hero landing.

Pink Dragon Mask's new monster has armor like Nova Master and even a cape like Nova master, the only difference was that the whole outfit was in a rainbow color with the foot armor having roller blades at the sides for him to go fast and a rainbow color sword in his left hand. He had no helmet, showing his handsome 16-year-old face that has light skin, rainbow color hair in the same style as Elemental Hero Tempest, light blue eyes and good looking teeth. The new hero stood up with his right hand holding his cape, before he thrust his right hand to the side, letting go of the cape and held his right arm in front of him in a fist.

 **(Light Speed Hero Wonder Heart/ Attribute: light/ Type: Warrior/ Link/ Effect/ Link: 2/ ATK Points: 2200/ Requirements: 2 hero monsters/ Effect: When this card is Link summon, you can add a Fusion Spell card from ether your deck or graveyard to your hand and add one Elemental Hero monster from your deck as well. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can special summon one Hero monster from your grave to a zone this card points to. If this card battles an opponent's special summoned monster that this card points to, that monster's effect is negated and loses 100 ATK Points X its level, Rank or Link)**

"When Wonder Heart is summoned, we can add a Fusion spell from our deck or graveyard to our hand, along with an Elemental Hero card!''. Velvet called out as she explains her partner's Link Monster's effect. Pink Dragon Mask swiped her right claw in front of her as two cards appeared in front of her. "I chose Super Polymerization and Elemental Hero Neos''. Pink Dragon Mask said as the two cards disappeared.

"Now I'll equip Wonder Heart with the equip spell, **Link Weapon**!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as her spell revealed itself on the field, showing a picture of Decode Talker having a weapon like Fusion Weapon on its left hand.

 **(Link Weapon/ Type: Equip spell/ Effect: You can only equip this card to a Link 3 or lower Link Monster, that monster gains 1500 ATK Points)**

"This card can only be equip to a Link 3 or lower Link monster and that monster gains 1500 ATK Points''. Velvet called out as she explained her partner's spell's effect, making the Knight of Hanoi girl widen her eyes as Wonder Heart's right hand turned into a copy of Fusion Weapon, only light blue.

 **Light Speed Hero Wonder Heart ATK Points: 2200 + 1500 = 3700.**

"Now Wonder Heart, attack Cracking Dragon!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she pointed at Cracking Dragon with her left claw's index finger as Wonder Heart charged and sliced Cracking Dragon's body in half, destroying the machine Dragon. **(3700 – 3000 = 700)**

 **Knight of Hanoi girl Life points: 1800 – 700 = 1100.**

"Since Wonder Heart destroyed a monster in battle, I can summon a Hero monster from my graveyard, so come out Woodsman!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as a black portal appeared on the ground, before Woodsman came out and kneeled down on the ground in a defense stance.

 **Elemental Hero Woodsman DEF Points: 2000.**

"I'll end my turn here!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she ended her turn, having nothing left to do.

 **Knight of Hanoi girl life points: 1100/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she drawled her card from her duel disk, before it disappeared. "I activate the spell card, Card of Demise! This spell lets me draw till I have 5 cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my whole hand!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she explained her spell as the spell card appeared on her field, before it disappeared with her drawing 5 cards from her deck that disappeared after she drawled them.

"I discard Machine Cannon to special summon Machina Fortress though his effect!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she held her right hand to the side as a black portal appeared with Machine Cannon's card going into the portal, before the portal disappeared with Machina Fortress appearing on the field.

 **Machina Fortress ATK Points: 2500.**

"Now I'll equip him with the two equip spell cards, Mage Power and Black Gravity Axe!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as a white and black aura surrounded Machina Fortress. "Mage power increases Machine Fortess's ATK Points by 500 for each spell or trap card and Gravity Axe gives it another 500 ATK Points, meaning it's ATK Points will be''. Velvet started to explain to her partner about the two spell cards.

 **Machine Fortress ATK Points: 2500 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 4000.**

"Oh no, 4000 ATK Points!''. Pink Dragon Mask said to herself with widen eyes at seeing the machine now stronger then her hero monster. "Shoot that so-called Light speed Hero!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she pointed at Light speed Hero, with Machine Fortress firing it's cannon, striking Wonder Heart in the chest and destroying him. **(4000 – 3700 = 300)**

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 600 – 300 = 300.**

"I'll end my turn by playing the spell card, Wave-Motion Cannon!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as the Wave-motion cannon appeared on her field, ending her turn.

 **Machine Fortress ATK Points: 4000 + 500 = 4500.**

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life points: 300/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"This is our last turn! On her next turn, that girl can use that cannon to finish us''. Velvet called out to her partner, who wasn't panicking. "I know, but this turn is all I need to win! I draw!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drawled her card from her duel disk with her right claw, before the card disappeared. "Woodsman's effect activates, which lets me add Polymerization from my graveyard to hand!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she explained her monster's effect, before Polymerization's card appeared in front of her and disappeared.

"I activate the spell card, Fake Hero!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as the spell card appeared on her field. "With this spell card, I can special summon an Elemental Hero monster, but it cannot attack and it's destroyed at the End phase, come on out Neos!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she explained the effect of her spell card, before she held her right hand out as a portal of pure light appeared on the ground, before Neos came out and did his usual super hero pose.

 **Elemental HERO Neos ATK Points: 2500.**

"And the hero fun doesn't end there, because now the fun really begins because I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she kept her right claw out as a pillar of fire appeared next to Neos, before the flames disappeared to reveal Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab with his usual smirk.

 **Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab ATK Points: 500.**

" **You've got yourself in quite the situation, Saya''.** Flame Scarab said to his owner with his usual smirk without looking at her. **"I have to agree, this young girl is quiet skilled to get you down to a mere 300 Life Points''.** Neos said to Pink Dragon Mask without looking at her, with both duel monsters being heard by Pink Dragon Mask.

"Yeah she's good to back me into a corner like this, but this duel is gonna end! Flare Scarab gains 400 for every Spell and trap on my field and since there's 3, he'll gain 1200 ATK Points!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she explained her monster's effect, while Flare Scarab gained a light red aura around himself.

 **Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab ATK Points: 500 + 400 + 400 + 400 = 1700.**

"And I'm not done yet because now I use Neos and Flare Scarab to Contact Fusion!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her right hand up as both Neos and Flare Scarab jumped into the air. "Wait a second, you can't fuse without one of those Fusion cards!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out in surprise to see what she is seeing. "Actually, contact Fusion is where my partner can fuse without a fusion card!''. Velvet called out as she explained contact Fusion.

" **Neos and Flare Scarab! Fuse together to form a new burning hero! Contact Fusion! Level 7! Elemental Hero Flare Neos!''.** Pink Dragon Mask chanted with her claws together in front of her with narrowed eyes as both Neos and Flare Scarab glowed and merged together to create a bright light, before Flare Neos came out of the light floated in front of Pink Dragon Mask.

 **Elemental Hero Flare Neos ATK Points: 2500.**

"Now I'll place a face down card and activate the field spell, Neo Space!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as the sky above the two duelists turned into the neo space color with the two girls in the neo space dimension now, along with a face down card appearing on her field. "Neo Space gives my Flare Neos 500 ATK Points!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as Flare Neos had his arms crossed, with a rainbow color covering him.

 **Elemental Hero Flare Neos ATK Points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

"And don't think you're out of danger, because Flare Neos gains 400 ATK Points for every spell or trap card on both player's fields!''. Velvet called out as she explained her partner's monster's effect, making the Knight of Hanoi girl widen her eyes. "But that means-''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as she relished that she was in trouble.

 **Elemental Hero Flare Neos ATK Points: 3000 + 400 + 400 + 400 + 400 + 400 = 5000.**

"Now Flare Neos, destroy Machina Fortress!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as Flare Neos floated into the air, before he held his right hand out as fire came out and went towards Machina Fortress, burning and destroying the Machine monster. **(5000 – 4500 = 500)**

 **Knight of Hanoi Girl life points: 1100 – 600 = 500.**

"When Machina Fortress is destroyed, I can destroy one monster on your field! So say good-bye to Flare Neos!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl called out as a blast came out of the flames and went towards Flare Neos, making Velvet's eye widen in panic. "I don't think so! I activate the quick-play spell card, Super Polymerization!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as her last face down card revealed itself, as electricity started coming out of the card.

"Super…Polymerization…!''. The Knight of Hanoi girl whispered in shock and widens eyes at what she was seeing. "With this spell card, by discarding the Polymerization in my hand, I can fuse Flare Neos and Woodsman on my field!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she explained her spell's effect, making the Knight of Hanoi girl widen her eyes as both Flare Neos and Woodsman were sucked into Super Polymerization's card, which glowed gold.

" **Two heroes, combine your power to summon a new hero with the power of fire! I Fusion summon! Level 8! Elemental HERO Nova Master!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as she chanted as a glowing figure came out of the glowing card, before the glowing disappeared to reveal Nova Master.

 **Elemental HERO Nova Master ATK Points: 2600.**

"It was fine, but I won this duel! Now Nova Master attack her directly!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her left hand out as Nova Master gathered fire in her left arm, before he threw it in front of the Knight of Hanoi girl, exploding the building and sending the Knight of Hanoi girl off the ground, screaming.

 **Knight of Hanoi Girl Life points: 500 – 2600 = 0000.**

Nova Master and Neo Space disappeared, just as the building that Pink Dragon Mask was standing on started to collapse, making Pink Dragon Mask start to fall, before she spread her wings to try to fly out, but the rubble from the building kept hitting her wings, keeping her from flying. "AAAAHHHH!''. Pink Dragon Mask shouted out in fear as she kept falling, only to feel something wrapped around her waist, keeping her from failing.

Pink Dragon Mask felt something start to pull her up, making her look to see who it was that saved her. The one that saved Pink Dragon Mask was her teacher, Blue Angel who used her whip to save Pink Dragon Mask. "Teacher''. Pink Dragon Mask said in relief and joy as Blue Angel fully brought her student to her, before she wrapped her arms around the young child in a hug. "My little girl''. Blue Angel whispered in relief to see Pink Dragon Mask alright, glad that nothing happened to her student.

Pink Dragon Mask looked to see what had happened to her opponent and saw that she was still failing, till Baira cached her, riding her Duel Hover Board. Pink Dragon Mask looked to see her opponent snuggle into Baira's embrace as Baira rode her duel Hover board away, while holding the little girl in her arms.

"Teacher, did you beat that scary lady''. Pink Dragon asked her teacher if she won the duel, making Blue Angel giggle at how Pink Dragon Mask described Baira. "It was a hard duel, but I won the duel''. Blue Angel replied to her student with a smile, making Pink Dragon Mask smile in joy. "I knew you could do it, teacher''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she hugged Blue Angel more, who happily returned the hug. "I've missed you, Blue Angel''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her teacher happily. "I've missed you as well, Pink Dragon Mask''. Blue Angel replied to her student with a smile.

* * *

 **(1 Hour later)**

An Hour has passed since the duel between Pink Dragon Mask and the Knight of Hanoi girl. Pink Dragon Mask soon said good bye to Blue Angel and returned to the real world, where she found out that Ash, Yusaku and Kusanagi found Baira's home and found out she became 'another' with Ash having helped Kusanagi with the hacking.

Soon Ash and Saya left to head to the hotel, only to be surprised to find that the girls have moved out and left a note, which told the two that they went to their new home, which Ash and Saya left to go on Ash's duel Runner. The new house was next to the beach, which actually looked like a copy of Ash's old house in the Standard dimension.

Ash and Saya loved the new house, but there was a few problems, like having to get everything organized and buy stuff in this world to live properly, which meant that the two duelists or the girls can't enter Link Vrains for a week.

Right now, Ash, Saya and the girls were gathered in the living room around a table which had all their duel disks on them, with the Ignis in their real forms, only Velvet was still in eye form. The living room was quiet and the same as the living room in Ash's old house in the Standard dimension. "Okay Azure, what is it that you guys want to tell you''. Ash asked his partner, having been asked by the AI to gather everyone.

Azure looked away from his partner, so Blaze answered for him. "What we're about to tell you is important, because we have regained some memories and want to tell you all about our home world''. Blaze said to the group, making all the humans look at the sister of Azure in shock. "Your…world?''. Rose said to her partner with widen eyes. Blaze nodded and was about to speak, only for Azure to speak.

"This will take a while, so get comfortable''. Azure called out to the group, getting them to do what he asked and sit on the couches. "First thing you guys need to know is that our world is called the Cyberse world…''. Azure said to the group as everyone listen carefully, because the truth of the AI's world was about to be revealed.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and how Saya used the Hero deck. Just so you know, that stuff with the last master mind will not happen with Ash and the others because they were busy with their new house and missed out on school and that Duel. Anyway, I'll see you all next time.**

 **Later, Let's Rev it up and into the VRAINS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the big wait, but this chapter is finally done and I decided to chang some things, but now questions answered.**

 **Guest: I will.**

 **Neo Infinity: Your Welcome.**

 **Warrior Werewolf: I'm trying.**

 **Fanfic meister: Yep.**

 **Warning though, some spoilers will be in this chapter as well. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The begging of the final battle.**

The sky was clear blue, showing that today would be a beautiful day for the world and happy things would happen, but little did everyone know that it wouldn't happen the way that they think it will. At the street that had the sight of the 'Stardust Road' was Yusaku and Kusanagi with Yusaku having a hot dog as lunch, while Kusanagi was working in his van, having just finished an order for a customer, with Yusaku seating down on a chair next to a table with his duel disk on the table.

It has been a week since they witnessed Blue Angel defeat Baira, who released the Removable program for the 'another' virus and all the victims have been freed and now living happily. Sometime after that duel, Yusaku found out that Naoik Shima or whatever his name is logged into Link VRAINS in an avatar called brave Max, which Cyverse Wizard.

Confused, Yusaku took out Cyverse Wizard's card, with Ignis telling him that Cyverse Wizard's card data was gone, confusing Yusaku more. The next day after school, Yusaku and Kusanagi found out that Naoki got kidnapped by the final mastermind of the 'another' virus, which was a man called Faust. Yusaku and Kusanagi hurried to find where Naoiki was, but Ignis came in with a surprise.

He upgraded Yusaku's duel disk so that it has a flying mode now and revealed that there was a tracker in Cyverse Wizard's card data, which made Yusaku believe that he set this whole thing up. While Kusanagi continued to search for Naoiki with his location now known, Yusaku went into Link VRAINS to save Brave Max from Faust.

Faust was a powerful opponent, but Playmaker's skill Storm Access granted him a new monster called Powercode Talker, which won the duel. But Faust did try to warn him about something involving Ignis, but he wasn't interested. He wouldn't admit it, but Ash and Azure's partnership was starting to rub off him and he was starting to trust Ignis a little, but not much yet.

Speaking of Ash, he and the girls haven't kept in contact since they need to make a living now in this world. They need to get their new house set, find some jobs to get some money to live and find a school for Saya. It did sound like it was very hard to do, so Yusaku and Kusanagi agreed to let them figure out everything they needed, while they took care of the Knights of Hanoi.

Anyway, after that duel with Faust and late in the night, Kusanagi wrote an emergence message to the others or anyone in case he and Yusaku failed and hoped someone would find the message. Kusanagi did leave a message to his brother Jin Kusanagi in the emergence message and hoped that Jin would find it. So today, Yusaku and Kusanagi was just out and having a relaxing day since the Knights of Hanoi seem almost destroyed, only Revolver, Red Knight and that girl that Pink Dragon Mask hasn't been found yet.

Right now was a day to relax near the beach that the 'stardust road' is said to appear at night. "So this is the famous place where the 'stardust road' is said to be''. Ignis said to the two hackers as he went into his real form, seating down with his arms behind his head as he looked over the ocean. "Yeah, and it is said whoever sees the 'stardust road' will be granted great luck for the rest of the day''. Kusanagi replied to Ignis with a smile as he worked on cooking some hot dogs.

"That sounds interesting, along with the name, 'Stardust road''. Ash's voice was heard, getting the hackers and Ignis to look to see Ash and the girls walk up to them, with some new things. Like Ash's new outfit, which looked like an exact copy of Seto Kaiba's battle city outfit only the clock was pitch black, his Dragon pendent around his neck, same color pants, shoes and shirt, black fingerless gloves and finally Ash's hair seems a little spikier and a little longer.

On Ash's left arm was his duel disk, with Azure's eye open, while all the girls were wearing their normal clothes that they arrived in this world, having wanted to wear their clothes for some time, while Saya has changed her outfit. Saya was wearing a pink hoodie jumper over a pink shirt, black fitted track pants, pink high heels and black finger less gloves.

Yusaku, Kusanagi and Ignis smiled at seeing their friends again after a whole week. "Welcome back, guys''. Yusaku greeted his friends with a smile on his face. "We've missed you two''. Rose said to the two hackers with a smile as she and Ash sat down on a chair next to the table, Rin, Zuzu and Celina looking over the ocean with a smile, while Saya and Lulu went into the van to help Kusanagi cook.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone!''. Ignis called out to the group as he stood up on his feet with his hands in the air. "She's just messing with you, Ignis''. Azure said to his friend as he revealed his real form with his claws crossed and tail going left and right behind him. "We missed you as well''. Blaze said to her friend as she went into her real form, which the duel disk was on Rose's left arm.

Ash and Rose took their duel disks off and placed them on the table, while Lulu and Saya placed their duel disks on the counter so that they could work. "So what did we miss out on when we we're busy with our new home''. Saya asked the two hackers on what has been happening since they last saw their friends.

"Not much, but a few interesting things''. Kusanagi replied to the young girl with a smile as Saya and Lulu helped him with work. "How about we tell each over about we've been through this past week''. Lulu suggested to the group with a smile as she put on a purple apron herself, while helping Saya put a pink apron on. "Sure, why not''. Ignis replied to the two girls happily, which the other AIs noticed. "You seem a little happy, Ignis''. Raven said to her friend in surprise, while staying in eye form.

"Yup and it's because Playmaker is starting to be more nice to me''. Ignis replied to Raven happily, while annoying Yusaku a little. "Why not call him by his name, uncle Ignis''. Velvet asked her uncle on why he calls Yusaku by his avatar name. "Hahaha, things are back to normal like how it used to be a week ago''. Kusanagi laughed in joy at having the whole team back together after a week.

"I agree, but let's talk about what has happened to use during the week, like what you guys did''. Ash said to the two hackers with a smile, just as Celina, Rin and Yuzu walked over with smiles on their faces, which the two hackers nodded to Ash with a smile as they started to explain what has happened to them so far.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to AoiZaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duelists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with Borrenlord Dragon clashing with Decode Talker, Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **Shows a bright, white bird flying towards the sky to the sun.**

* * *

Ryoken Kogami entered the room where his father's body rests since he returned home and has been in a coma ever since then, along with being trapped in Link VRAINS as his only way to live. Ryoken Kogami is a tall 18-year-old young, fair skin man with light-blue eyes and has white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple-blue highlights. On his right hand, he has a tattoo of a red triangle. He has at least two outfits, the first consisting of a white buttoned shirt and black trousers, while the second consists of a pink v-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket, with black trousers that ends above his ankles.

He was carrying fries and a hot dog in a bag that he was holding with his right hand and was walking down the hall. He wasn't here to check on his father's status of his body or make plans to defeat Playmaker or White Dragon Mask. He was here because someone important to him was here and would refuse to move. Ryoken made it near where his father's body was, and looked at the window, seeing the one person he considers family besides her twin brother and father.

Seating on the ground by her knees was a 7-year-old girl that looked exactly like his old friend, Kyoko Taki, only difference is the dark orange parts of her hair was dark blue and her eyes the same color as Kyoko. The young girl was wearing a white open jacket over a light yellow shirt with a picture of a star on it, a white shirt, yellow tights and finally white shoes.

"Izumi''. Ryoken called out to the girl, getting the girl to turn her head to look over her should to look at Ryoken, which showed sadness in her eyes. "…Yes Ryoken…''. The young girl replied to Ryoken with sadness in her voice, making Ryoken look at the child with sadness. "I…brought some lunch for you''. Ryoken said to Izumi as he walked over to her and held the bag out for her. "Thank you…''. Izumi replied to Ryoken without a smile as she took the bag and set it on her lap.

Ryoken took a seat next to Izumi on her left side, before he looked at the young child and felt deep regret at how sadness now replaced the bright happiness in her eyes. Happiness that was one of the many things that made Ryoken, his father and the other top members of the knights of Hanoi smile.

Ryoken was actually the Knights of Hanoi's leader, Revolver and nobody knows, except his father and the few people he calls friends. Izumi was actually the youngest member that the knights of Hanoi has as well and was the daughter of his friend Kyoko Taki. Izumi was a single child with a sad story, her father left her mother when Kyoko was pregnant, leaving her to be a single mother to Izumi.

He, Aso, his twin brother and father all pitched in to help raise Izumi together, which Izumi saw as her family. Izumi grew up as a young exciting, Happy and caring child, caring above everyone and always brining happiness to everyone, even Spectre. She had wanted to help his father with his goal to destroy the Ignis and joined the Knights of Hanoi, despite everyone's words to try to convince her to not join.

She was a powerful duelist, despite being so young and could almost force Ryoken to summon one of his Link 4 monsters. Aso had been the father-figure to Izumi since he wanted Izumi to have someone to look after her, which Izumi was happy to accept and would call Aso her father sometimes.

Izumi would also help train with Ryoken and his twin brother when they needed to train, and would bring happiness to even his father and make the creator of the Ignis smile as well. However, all that changed when her mother was defeated by Blue Angel, where Izumi's happiness was replaced by sadness.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In the knights of Hanoi's bass, the sounds of someone crying was heard. Inside the control room was the young girl that dueled Pink Dragon Mask, collapsed on her knees and her hands on her face as cried over pod that contained her mother that would forever remain asleep. Revolver was next to the young child, looking down at Baira with a look of sadness.

Next to Baira's pod was Dr. Genome's pad with the Dr asleep, having remained like this since his duel against Go. Revolver looked at the crying child and felt great sadness. "…Izayoi…I'm…sorry''. Revolver said to the crying child, feeling deep sadness for the young child that has lost her mother. However, appearing in the room behind the two was Red Knight, who had a look of panic on his face.

"Baira!''. Red Knight shouted out as he ran to Revolver's left side and looked down at Baira's sleeping figure, while taking deep breaths from having rushed to the base when he heard what happened to Baira. "No…this…can't…be…happening…''. Red Knight whispered to himself in shock as he looked down at the women he considered a sister to him. "Red Knight''. Revolver said as he looked at his twin, knowing what Red Knight is thinking.

"This…is all my fault''. Red Knight said in deep regret as he collapsed onto his knees, with nobody noticing Dr. Kogami appearing in the room with a natural expression on his face. "I…was to focused on my revenge on White Dragon Mask that I forgot about what could happen to everyone, but now that I've realized, Baira's gone. I'm sorry Izayoi''. Red Knight said to himself and the small girl that was with them.

Revolver and Dr. Kogami looked at Red Knight in regret at how her was blaming himself for Baira's fate, but both of them knew that nothing that they would say would help him. "It's not your fault''. Izayoi's voice was heard, getting everyone to look at her, who was still on her knees and crying. "Mummy…was worried…about you…so she…tried to…find that…guy that you hated…and beat him for you…this isn't your fault Ryuga''. Izayoi cried out to Red Knight with tears failing of her face, using Red Knight's real name.

All three members of the Knights of Hanoi looked at the young child in sadness at how she has lost her mother and has now lost her happiness. "I will not let Baira's sacrifice be in vain. I'll defeat White Dragon Mask, Playmaker, that Rose Dragon mask and all those who process the Ignis and destroy the Cyverse world myself. I'll accomplish it for you and Baira, Izumi''. Red Knight called out as he stood up on his feet with his eyes narrowed and hands into fists.

Dr. Kogami and Revolver looked at Red Knight in surprise at his determination, having never seen him like this. Izayoi kept crying, but looked at Red Knight and nodded to him. "And I'll help you, for mummy and uncle Genome''. Izayoi said to Red Knight, getting him to look at the young child and nod at her.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Ever since that day, Izumi has lost the light that gave her happiness, which made everyone lose their happiness. Izumi's sadness grew further when Aso also lost to Playmaker, now all Izumi does in the real world is just look out the window to watch the sun and moon, before she goes to bed, making Ryoken go out to get food for her. The reason why Izumi was here in his house was because Baira wanted her daughter to be safe if anyone came for her in the real world and left Izumi with Ryoken where it was safe.

Ryoken looked down at Izumi as she brought out the hot dog that was in the bag, before she split it in half with both her hands, before she held her left hand out for Ryoken to take the piece being held in her hand. "Here, I can't eat all of this, so want to eat this with me''. Izumi said to Ryoken with a fake smile on her face and sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you''. Ryoken thanked the young child as he took the piece of the hot dog from Izumi, before he began to eat the hot dog with Izumi doing the same. Izumi placed the bag of fries between her and Ryoken so that they could share as well.

Ryoken looked down at Izumi again, who was focused on eating her lunch to notice. "Izumi…I swear that we will destroy the Ignis and bring your happiness back one day''. Ryoken thought to himself with narrowed eyes, swearing to bring back this child's happiness one day.

* * *

 **(With Ash and the others)**

"I'M GONNA CLAW YOUR EYES OUT, IGNIS!''. Carla shouted out as she revealed her true form and held her claws out to scratch Ignis, who cowered in fear. Everyone was now seating around the table that Yusaku was next to, only everyon was seating on a chair around it, while Lulu, Saya and Kusanagi kept working on snacks, but let their duel disks on the table for the AIs to talk with each other.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, CARLA!''. Ignis shouted out in fear at his friend that scares the crap out of him, which he was grateful that the duel disks were in a circle line, with Carla not close to him, with all the AIs in their real forms, except Velvet. "Those two really don't like each other, do they''. Kusanagi said with a smile as he finished making a hot dog. "You have no idea''. Raven replied to Kusanagi without looking at him, while seating down.

The team of hackers has just finished telling each other what has happened since they last saw each other, with Carla figuring out that Ignis was the one responsible for Yusaku's Cyverse Wizard card since he was the type to do something sneaky like that, but Azure was impressed at how Ignis used this to lure out the last mastermind of the 'Anothers' virus, but didn't agree with the idea of using Naoik as bait.

Ash and the girls told Yusaku and Kusanagi that after they finished preparing their new house, they went out to find some jobs. Rin and Ash found a job together that worked at a garage to fix cards and bikes, which they liked. Lulu found a waitress job at a café that she liked, Celina found a job that teaches young teenagers to dance, Zuzu found a singing job and Rose found a job that lets her be a gardener and plan flowers.

Everyone's pay was also quite good, since they get $20 per hour, with Saya staying at the orphanage when everyone goes to work. Also, the ignis partners did some work of their own, helping upgrade their partner's duel disks, along with Ash helping out and allowing all the duel disks to now have an Action Field installed into the duel disks, which will activate Action fields and even have the duel disks gain a flying system like how Ignis did to Yusaku's duel disk.

Right now, everyone was talking to each other with smiles on their faces with Ash and the girls explaining Action Duels to Yusaku and Kusanagi. "So these Action duels are something from your own world''. Kusanagi asked with an interested look as he cocked some hot dogs. "Yeah, Action duels is where you really bond with your monsters. You can even touch them like they were living creatures''. Rin replied to Kusanagi with a smile, while holding Saya in her arms, who was looking through her deck.

Kusanagi and Yusaku's eyes widen at what Rin said about Action Duels. "You…can touch monsters''. Yusaku asked with widen eyes of shock at what Rin said. "Yeah, you can even-''. Ash started to say to Yusaku, before he felt some kind of presence of something, making him widen his eyes with Yusaku doing the same.

Another unexpected thing was that the bracelet girls' bracelets gem started glowing, making the bracelet girls look at their bracelets with widen eyes. "What the! Our bracelets!''. Zuzu called out in surprise to see the bracelets glow when they haven't in 2 years. "Is Ray trying to tell us something''. Lulu said in surprise as she held her arm up to look at her bracelet, while Kusanagi looked at her confused.

Ash and Yusaku, however looked at each other with their eyes narrowed. "Judging by the look on your faces, you must have sense that''. Azure said to the two humans with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, having sensed that as well. "What do you think that feeling was''. Ignis said to Ash, Yusaku and Azure, having felt the same thing. "I don't know, but I bet I know who's the cause of that''. Ash replied to the two AIs with his eyes narrowed from what he sensed.

"Did you two just sense something and what's with the girls bracelets?''. Kusanagi asked the two boys on what they just sensed. "Celina, Rin, Zuzu, Rose and Saya will tell you all about it, but me, Yusaku and Lulu are gonna check Link VRAINS and make sure nothing happens''. Ash replied to Kusanagi with his eyes narrowed, knowing that his instincts are never wrong. "How'd up Ash, maybe you should check Link VRAINS, while we just through the computer''. Lulu suggested to her boyfriend with a worried look on her face.

Ash looked at Lulu, before he nodded to her in understanding. Ash then looked at the other bracelet girls and his sister. "While I'm checking Link VRAINS, check what's wrong with the bracelets and see why they're acting up like this''. Ash asked the girls to see what was wrong with the bracelets, which they nodded to him.

Ash then grabbed his duel disk, with Azure in eye form. "I hope what we sensed just now isn't something dangerous''. Azure said to Ash with a serious tone and narrowed eye, worried about what could happen. "Let's go check what it is, and just for safety I'll use my Blue Eyes deck''. Ash replied to Azure as he set his duel disk on his left hand as he entered the Van and went into the room that Yusaku used to enter Link VRAINS.

Ash then put his right hand into his coat, before he brought out his Blue Eyes deck and held it out to the side. **"Deck Set!''.** Ash called out as he placed his deck into his duel disk, with the words 'into the VRAINS' on the duel disk. **"Into the VRAINS!''.** Ash called out as data started surrounding him as he turned into White Dragon Mask.

First his shoes turned into white boots that seemed made out of Dragon scales with three dragon claws coming out in the front and one at the back, his pants turning into white fitted track pants, his shirt turning into a white long sleeve shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, his coat disappearing and replaced by a white open high color long sleeve hoodie jacket with the hood on with the sleeves reaching his wrists, his gloves replaced by white dragon claw gloves, his hair changing into white and some parts silver, his teeth changing into fangs and his ears turning into white dragon ears.

Then Dragon wings that look identical to Novaforce Stardust Dragon's wings appeared on his back with the same energy coming out of his wings. Then a tail sprouted out of White Dragon Mask with the tail looking like Stardust's tail as well. Then a long pure white scarf appeared around his neck that defies gravity by sticking out like it was being blown in the wind and the end looking like it was tear apart and finally Ash's mask appeared on his face, covering his new white Dragon eyes as well.

White Dragon Mask smirked happily as he appeared in the sky of link VRAINS, before he landed on his Duel Hover board and ride the Speed duel wind across the city. White Dragon Mask's Duel hover board has also been upgraded as well. It looked like Playmaker's upgraded Duel Hover board in the new season, only pure white with the edges having dragon marks on them, and at the edges, there seems to be some wing blades coming out with silver dragon feathers on them.

"Ha, so this is the upgrade Duel hover board that you created, Azure. Consider me impressed''. White Dragon Mask said to Azure with a smile as he brought up his left claw to look at Azure, who was in his true form with him standing up with his claws crossed. "I hope you enjoy it because it took me 5 hours making this, White Dragon Mask''. Azure said with a smile on his face, before he went back into his eye form, leaving White Dragon Mask alone as ride his Duel Hover board forward to search for what he sensed.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

White Dragon Mask landed on a street of Link VRAINS, before he walked about 5 steps, before he stopped. "Are you sure that this is the place, Azure''. White Dragon Mask asked his partner with his left hand up so Azure could talk to him. "Yep, and leave this little disguise to me''. Azure replied to White Dragon Mask in eye form, before he turned into his monster dragon form and came out of White Dragon Mask's duel disk, but still kept attached to the Duel Disk.

Azure then went up ahead and went on the ground and kept there for 3 seconds, before he went back into White Dragon Mask's duel disk, only there was now a data portal on the ground where Azure slammed into, with Azure appearing back in eye form. "And there goes the secret entrance''. Azure joked with an amused look on his eye form, making White Dragon Mask smirk at his partner as he jumped into the data portal, which closed when he entered.

White Dragon Mask landed in some kind of sewer area of Link VRAINS, making the Dragon duelist place his claws on his hips as he looked left and right. "Of all the places that signal had to lead us to, it had to be a god damn sewer''. White Dragon Mask said to himself with narrowed eyes as he started walking down the sewer to find what he sensed.

"I feel the same, but now that you think about it, it's a good hiding place to hide something''. Azure exclaimed to his partner as he kept in eye form, starting a conversation to past the time, just as White Dragon Mask arrived at a cross way of two ways. "Yeah, I have experience of finding big things in places that you'd last expect it''. White Dragon Mask replied to Azure as he kept walking and took the left side.

"Anyway, mind telling me more about these Action duels''. Azure asked his partner about Action duels, wanting to learn more about Action duels. White Dragon Mask was about to reply to Azure, only for him to stop dead in his tracks as he looked up ahead from the sewer he was walking in and where the shadows of the sewer was covering the over end where White Dragon Mask was. "I don't remember seeing you on the guest list''. Revolver's voice was heard as he walked out of the shadows and stood a few feet against White Dragon Mask.

White Dragon Mask smirked at the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, while Azure narrowed his eye. "I didn't get an invitation, so I made my own and came here to crush the party''. White Dragon Mask said to Revolver with a smirk on his face, making Revolver smirk back at White Dragon Mask. "Although, I'll admit that I'm glad you came here''. Revolver said to White Dragon Mask with a smirk on his face, looking forward to duel against the Dragon user.

"How about we skip the talking and go straight to the fun part''. White Dragon Mask suggested with a smirk as he held his left claw up as his duel disk activated, only the duel blade was now in the shape of a Dragon wing that was white. "I couldn't agree more''. Revolver replied to White Dragon Mask with a smirk as his duel disk activated. **"Action field on! Crossover!''.** Azure called out as the action field activated over the field with many platforms appearing between the two duelists.

Revolver looked around in surprise at what just happened, before he looked back at White Dragon Mask. **"Duel!''.** White Dragon Mask and Revolver called out as they started their duel with White Dragon Mask drawing 5 cards from his deck and held them with his left claw.

 **White Dragon Mas life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Revolver Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"The first move is mine!''. Revolver called out as he waved his right in front of him as five cards appeared, before he picked the middle card. "I play Defradragoon's ability from my hand! By discarding the Background Dragon in my hand, I can special summon him to the field!''. Revolver called out as he explained his monster's effect as one of his cards disappeared with the rest, before Defradragoon appeared on his field, roaring.

 **Defradragoon ATK Points: 1000.**

"Now I summon Sniffer Dragon!''. Revolver called out as Sniffer Dragon appeared on his field, besides Defradragoon.

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK Points: 800.**

"Sniffer Dragon's effect allows me to add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand!''. Revolver called out as he explained Sniffer Dragon's effect, while adding another Sniffer Dragon card from his deck to his hand, before the card disappeared. "I now activate the spell card, **Rokket change!''.** Revolver called out as a spell card appeared on his field, showing a picture of two Sniffer Dragons behind two Anesthrokket Dragons.

 **(Rokket Change/ Type: Spell/ If you control two Dragon type or more monsters on your field, you can return them to your deck and special summon two Rokket monsters from your deck. If the selected monsters are the only monsters on your field, you can draw 2 cards.**

"With this card, by returning Sniffer Dragon and Defradragoon to the deck, I can special summon two Rokket monsters from my deck. Appear Anesthrokket Dragon!''. Revolver called out as he held his right arm in the air as Sniffer Dragon and Defradragoon disappeared into sparks, before two Anesthrokket Dragons appeared in their places.

 **Anesthrokket Dragon ATK Points: 0000 X 2.**

"My spell card also allows me to draw two cards if the dragons I returned were the only monsters on my field!''. Revolver called out as he drawled 2 more cards from his deck, before they disappeared. **"Appear now! The circuit that guides my path!''.** Revolver called out as he held his right hand up as electricity came out and an arrowhead appeared in the sky.

" **The summon conditions are two Rokket monsters on my field! I set my two Anesthrokket Dragons on the Link Markers!''.** Revolver called out as his two monsters turned into two dark typhoons that went up into the bottom left and bottom right Link markers that glowed red. **"Circuit combine! I Link summon! Link 2! Booster Dragon!''.** Revolver called out as a new Dragon Link monster that has no arms and a cannon on its head flew in front of him.

 **Booster Dragon ATK Points: 1900.**

"I'll set one face down card and END my turn!''. Revolver called out as a face down card appeared on his field and ended his turn.

 **White Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll admit that you're a really powerful Duelist. I've actually been looking forward to dueling you since you use a Dragon deck and that you make powerful combos to destroy your opponents''. White Dragon Mask said to Revolver with a smirk on his face, having been wanting to duel against Revolver for a while now. "Truth be told, I've been feeling the same since you defeated Red Knight''. Revolver replied to White Dragon Mask with a smirk.

"Then I won't disappoint you! I draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his deck with his right claw's index and middle finger, before he looked at it through the corner of his right eye. White Dragon Mask then grabbed another card from his hand with his right claw and held the two cards out. "By revealing Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I'm allowed to summon Blue Eyes Alternative white Dragon!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained his Dragon's effect, while placing Blue Eyes white Dragon's card in his hand and placing Alternative White Dragon's card on the duel blade, as Alternative White Dragon flew out of the sewer water and roared.

 **Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

"Now we're talking!''. Azure called out in joy at seeing his partner summon a monster with 3000 ATK Points on his first turn. "Now Alternative White Dragon, attack Booster Dragon!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he pointed at Booster Dragon with his right claw's index finger as Alternative White Dragon unleashed a white dragon blast.

Revolver smirked at White Dragon Mask's move, before he held his right hand out. "I don't think so! I activate the trap card!''. Revolver called out as his face down card slowly revealed itself, with White Dragon Mask and Azure's eye widening in shock at what the trap is. "Mirror Force!''. White Dragon Mask and Azure called out in shock at seeing the trap.

"Mirror Force destroys all ATK position monsters my opponent controls, so say farewell to your Dragon!''. Revolver called out as he explained his Trap's effect, just as a mirror force field appeared in front of Booster Dragon, blocking Alternative White Dragon's attack. White Dragon Mask granted his teeth at seeing this, but Blue Eyes then roared, getting White Dragon Mask to look at the Dragon, who looked at one of the many platforms, which had an Action card on it.

White Dragon Mask's eyes widen, before he quickly spread his wings and took flight to the platform and grabbed the Action card and stayed in the air. "I activate the Action card, Mirror Barrier!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted the spell card into his duel disk, just as a mirror barrier appeared around Alternative Dragon, protecting him from the blast.

Revolver slightly widens his eyes at what he just witnessed. "An Action card, but…those only appear in Action Duels''. Revolver said in surprise at what he just witnessed, making White Dragon Mask widen his eyes at what Revolver said. "You know about Action cards''. White Dragon Mask asked in surprise to hear that Revolver knows about Action cards.

"Indeed, but the only way for you to have Action cards is…''. Revolver started to say, before his eyes widen as he figured out how White Dragon Mask has Action cards. "I see, your actually from the world of the four Dimensions, aren't you, White Dragon Mask''. Revolver said with a smirk as he finally figured out where White Dragon Mask came from.

White Dragon Mask and Azure's eyes widen in complete shock at what Revolver said. "How the bloody hell do you know about that!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out in shock at what Revolver said. "Beat me and I'll tell you how I know''. Revolver replied to White Dragon Mask with a smirk on his face. "You're gonna regret that when I'm done with you!''. White Dragon Mask said with his eyes narrowed and fangs granted against each other.

"Now I'll summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue and place one card face down and end my turn!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted a face down card in his Duel Disk, before he placed Maiden with Eyes of Blue's card on his duel blade, with Maiden with eyes of Blue appeared on her field.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Revolver Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!''. Revolver called out as he drawled his card from his deck, before it disappeared. "I summon Gateway Dragon!''. Revolver called out as Gateway Dragon appeared on his field, while holding his gateway.

 **Gateway Dragon ATK Points: 1600.**

"Gateway Dragon allows me to summon Sniffer Dragon from my hand!''. Revolver called out as Gateway Dragon's gateway opened and Sniffer Dragon came out.

 **Sniffer Dragon ATK Points: 800.**

"Sniffer Dragon's effect allows me to add another Sniffer Dragon from my deck!''. Revolver called out as he explained Sniffer Dragon's effect as a card appeared from his duel disk, which he add to his hand, before the card disappeared. **"Appear now! The circuit that lights my path!''.** Revolver called out as he held his right hand up as electricity appeared in his hand with an Arrowhead appearing in the sky.

" **Arrowhead confirmed! The summon conditions are 3 Effect monsters! I set the Link 2 Booster Dragon, Sniffer Dragon and Gateway Dragon on the Link Markers!''.** Revolver called out as he kept his right hand up as his four monsters turned into typhoons, with Booster Dragon turning into two typhoons with the four typhoons going into the top, right, bottom right and bottom Link markers that glowed red.

" **Circuit Combine! I Link summon! Link 4! Borrelguard Dragon!''.** Revolver called out as a Dragon that looks like Barreload Dragon appeared on his field, roaring.

 **Borrelguard Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

White Dragon Mask and Azure looked at Revolver's new Dragon, noticing that it looks like Borreload Dragon. "Talk about a look-alike''. Azure said in his real form, while seating down as White Dragon Mask kept flying. "I'm starting to think Revolver creates his own cards as well''. White Dragon Mask replied to his partner as he noticed how Borrelguard Dragon looks like Borreload Dragon.

"I activate Borrelguard Dragon's effect! Now your Dragon switches to DEF Mode!''. Revolver called out as he held his right hand out as Alternative Dragon kneed down on the ground.

 **Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon DEF Points: 2500.**

Revolver then started jumping across the platforms, before he stopped on one with an Action Card in his right hand. "I activate the Action card, Wonder Chance!''. Revolver called out as he held his right hand out with the action card between his index and middle finger, before the card disappeared. "Ahh fuck me!''. White Dragon Mask whispered to himself at seeing the Action card, knowing that it's gonna cause some trouble.

"This action card allows my Borrelguard Dragon to attack twice! Now go and destroy Alternative Dragon!''. Revolver called out as Borrelguard Dragon unleashed a blast from its mouth, destroying Alternative Dragon. White Dragon Mask used his wings to protect himself from the shockwaves, while his fangs were granted against each other. "This is how I'm gonna die, getting captured by some CRAZY red hair Lizard breath and then deleted!''. Azure shouted out from White Dragon Mask's duel disk.

"Jesus crest thanks for the vote of confidence, partner!''. White Dragon Mask replied to Azure with his eyes narrowed at what Azure said. "Now Borrelguard, destroy that Maiden!''. Revolver shouted out as he pointed at Maiden with Eyes of Blue with his right hand's index finger, who screamed in fright. "Like hell I'll let that happen, I use Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect to negate your attack by switching her to DEF mode!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Maiden with Eyes of Blue kneeled down, as Borrelguard Dragon backed off.

"Now Maiden with Eyes of Blue allows me to summon a Blue Eyes from my deck, so come forth Blue Eyes!''. White Dragon Mask called out as a card slotted out of his deck, which he grabbed with his right claw's index and middle and held the card up, which was Blue Eyes White Dragon's card, as Blue Eyes appeared from the sewer water.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000.**

Revolver smirked at seeing White Dragon Mask summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. "The Blue Eyes Deck is indeed powerful, I'll activate the spell card Dragon's Gunfire to destroy your Maiden!''. Revolver called out as the spell appeared on his field, before Borrelguard unleashed a blast attack that destroyed Maiden with Eyes of Blue, who cried out in fear as she was destroyed.

"I'll end my turn here, your move White Dragon Mask''. Revolver said with a smirk as he ended his turn, having nothing else to do.

 **White Dragon Mask Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I draw!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he drawled his card from his deck with his right claw's index and middle fingers. "Try this on for size, **Fang of Critias!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk as the spell card appeared on his field, before Critias appeared on his field.

" **Now Critias, merge with my Tyrant Wings Trap card!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as his face down card revealed itself to show Tyrant Wings, before Critias and the trap glowed. **"Now descend Tyrant Burst Dragon!''.** White Dragon Mask called out as Tyrant Burst Dragon appeared from the light, roaring as he spread his wings.

 **Tyrant Burst Dragon ATK Points: 2900.**

Revolver looked at Tyrant Burst Dragon with a look of interest. "Oh, fascinating''. Revolver said to himself with a smirk on his face. "I use Tyrant Burst Dragon's Effect, I can equip him to my Blue Eyes!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he held out his right claw as he explained Tyrant Burst Dragon's effect, who glowed as he turned into energy as he went to Blue Eyes wings that glowed white.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 400 = 3400.**

"Now Blue Eyes, show that mechanical Dragon whose the real Dragon around here!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he pointed at Borrelguard Dragon with his right hand's index finger as Blue Eyes unleashed his White Lightning attack at Borrelguard Dragon. Revolver quickly jumped across the platforms to grab another Action card. "I activate the Action card, Invasion!''. Revolver called out as the Action card disappeared as Borrelguard Dragon dodged the White Lightning attack.

"Then it's a good thing that my Dragon can attack again!''. White Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as Blue Eyes unleashed another White Lighting attack from his mouth. Revolver and White Dragon Mask then started jumping across the platforms, before they both grabbed Action Cards. "I activate the Action card, Extreme Sword, which gives my Blue Eyes a 1000 ATK Point boost!''. White Dragon Mask called out as he explained what the Action card does, before he slotted it in his Duel Disk as a White Aura surrounded Blue Eyes.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK Points: 3400 + 1000 = 4400.**

"I play the Action spell, Miracle! It keeps my Borrelguard Dragon from being destroyed this battle and damage is halved!''. Revolver called out as he explained the Action card's effect as the card disappeared as a black aura appeared Borrelguard Dragon, protecting him as Blue Eyes attack slammed into Borrelguard's chest. **(4400 – 3000 = 1400 – 700 = 700)**

 **Revolver Life Points: 4000 – 700 = 3300.**

"Yeah well, my Blue Eyes can attack one more time! Suck on my Blue Eyes White Dragon's White Lightning attack!''. White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Eyes unleashed another White Lightning attack, which destroyed Borrelguard Dragon. **(4400 – 3000 = 1400)**

 **Revolver Life Points: 3300 – 1400 = 1900.**

"I think I've been too hard on you, so I'll let you have a break by ending my turn with a face down card''. White Dragon Mask cried out to Revolver as he held a card in his right claw's index and middle finger as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, which a face down card appeared on his field, before White Dragon Mask landed on the ground.

 **Revolver Life Points 1900/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"You're gonna regret destroying my Borrelguard Dragon! My-''. Revolver called out as he was about to draw his card from his Duel Disk, but his Duel Disk then started beeping, getting Revolver to look at his Duel Disk as a screen appeared, showing him Ghost girl walking down the hall, where his secret weapon was hidden.

Revolver then looked back at White Dragon Mask. "We'll finish this later, but I must leave now!''. Revolver called out to White Dragon Mask as he deactivated his Duel Disk, making White Dragon Mask and Azure widen their eyes as Blue Eyes and the face down card, along with the Action field and Action cards disappearing.

 **Duel canceled.**

White Dragon Mask was about to say something to Revolver, till a cage appeared over him, trapping him. "I can't let you ruin my plans, Red Knight will finish you''. Revolver said to White Dragon Mask, before he started back walking into the shadows, disappearing.

"Just great, we're trapped in a cage with no way out''. Azure exclaimed in his eye form and his eye narrowed, as White Dragon Mask sat down. "Can't you just get us out by eating or destroying this thing''. White Dragon Mask suggested to his partner as he crossed his legs and claws, looking at his Duel Disk. "That's a no go. There's an Anti-Ignis program on this thing, so I'm pretty much useless''. Azure replied to White Dragon Mask, making him sigh as he decided to wait.

White Dragon Mask then looked at the top card of his deck, before he drawled it to see what it was. White Dragon Mask let out a sigh at seeing that it was his Egyptian God card, Obelisk the tormentor. "Just my luck, just one more turn and I could have played Obelisk''. White Dragon Mask said to himself at seeing on his next turn that he could have summoned Obelisk, before he placed the card back in his deck.

Soon 15 minutes past, before White Dragon Mask heard someone approaching. White Dragon Mask looked over his right shoulder to see Playmaker and Purple Night running towards him with some kind of Sewer monster chasing them. "About time, I was thinking of ordering Pizza''. White Dragon Mask cried out to his two comrades, getting Playmaker and Purple Night to look to see White Dragon Mask in a cage.

"Well you can cancel those plans because we're getting you out of there!''. Purple Night replied to White Dragon Mask with a smile as she and Playmaker kept running. Playmaker quickly activated his Duel Disk and brought out a card. "Go Decode Talker, Decode End!''. Playmaker called out as he slammed the card on his duel blade as Decode Talker appeared, and destroyed the cage with his sword.

"Thanks, now how about Blue Eyes get rid of that thing!''. White Dragon Mask shouted out as he stood up and activated his Duel Disk and slammed Blue Eyes White Dragon's card on the duel blade, as Blue Eyes appeared from the Sewer Water and blasted the creature, destroying it, which Purple Night and Playmaker jumped over the attack to not get hit.

Playmaker and Purple Night landed on their feet, taking deep breaths from having to run for a while, with Purple Night placing her hands on her knees. "And just what was that''. Azure asked, wanting to know what chased Playmaker and Purple. "You don't want to know''. Raven replied to Azure, staying in her eye form. "You guys saved us''. Ignis said in relief as he stayed in eye form. "What were you doing in a cage''. Purple Night asked her boyfriend on why he was in a cage.

"Revolver just up and ditched our duel, leaving me in a cage''. White Dragon Mask replied to Purple Night as he crossed his claws, making Playmaker widen his eyes. "Revolver was here!''. Playmaker said in surprise to hear that Revolver was here and dueled White Dragon Mask. "Yeah, and he just caged us like animals!''. Azure shouted out in irritation at how Revolver caged him and his partner.

Purple Night was about to say something, when an earthquake appeared out of nowhere, catching everyone off guard as the ground under them crumbled, making them fall till they landed in a dark room that lead to another room, was blocked. "Terrific''. Raven said in irritation at what just happen. "Hold up, what's down there''. White Dragon Mask called out as he pointed at the door down the hall, getting everyone to look at the door.

"Let's check it out''. Ignis suggested to the group as everyone ran to the door to see what was inside, seeing some kind of black energy sphere, along with Revolver and Ghost Girl having a speed Duel. "Ghost Girl's dueling Revolver! She's out of her mind!''. White Dragon Mask cried out at seeing Ghost Girl duel Revolver. "Better question is, why is she dueling him''. Playmaker exclaimed to the group, watching the duel and how never side has any monsters.

"Maybe Ghost Girl can win and defeat Revolver''. Purple Night said in worry for Ghost Girl, who felt like a friend to her. "Let's hope she can win''. Raven said in worry as well for Ghost Girl. The group watched as Ghost Girl tried her Skill to increase Revolver's Life Points, but didn't work and how Revolver used Storm Access to get a new monster called Topologic Trisbaena and how it destroyed Ghost Girl's face downs and wiped out the rest of her life points.

The hacker team watched in worry as Ghost girl was sent flying from the attack and slammed into the wall above the gate, before she fell to the ground. "Ghost Girl!''. Purple Night called out in worry as she tried as hard as she could to force the bars apart for her to enter. "Just hold on, we'll save you''. White Dragon Mask called out as he also tried to force the bars apart with Playmaker doing the same.

Ghost Girl looked at Purple Night, Playmaker and White Dragon Mask. "F-For a professional, I'm pathetic''. Ghost Girl said to the heroes of Link VRAINS, sounding like she was in pain. "Hold on, we'll save!''. Playmaker called out to Ghost Girl as he kept trying to pull the bars apart. "This is more important''. Ghost Girl replied to Playmaker, getting the Hacker team to look at her as she raised her left arm.

"This treasure is incredible. The best I've ever acquired''. Ghost Girl said to the Hackers as a yellow Data sphere left her Duel Disk and went into Playmaker's Duel Disk. "You guys gotta get that data out of here. It's just like you guys thought, something is happening to Link VRAINS and only you guys, along with Green Witch, Lunalight Dancer, Music Singer, Black Rose Dragon Mask and Pink Dragon Mask can stop it''. Ghost Girl said to the hacker team, with the Ais watching in eye form.

"Aright, we understand''. Playmaker replied to Ghost Girl as he held his right arm up to look at his Duel Disk. However, suddenly Ghost Girl started glowing red as she started to turn into data, making the heroes of Link VRAINS watch in shock. "Be careful of Revolver, he has a terrifying card''. Ghost Girl said to the Heroes of Link VRAINS, before she looked at Purple Night, who was looking at her in deep concern and almost teary eye. "I…wished that I could have…dueled you one last time…Purple Night-''. Ghost Girl said to Purple Night, before she fully became data as she was absorbed into the Data Sphere.

Purple Night looked at where Ghost Girl just disappeared, before she dropped to her knees in shock that her friend was gone. "Purple Night''. White Dragon Mask said in worry as he went to her side and held her by the shoulders, just as Revolver arrived. "You're late, Playmaker, White Dragon Mask. But I wasn't expecting you, Purple Night''. Revolver said with a smirk as White Dragon Mask glared at him, while Purple Night looked at the ground in sadness for Ghost Girl.

White Dragon Mask, Purple Night and their Ignis partners listen in as Playmaker demanded to know what happened to Playmaker, which Revolver explained that she became data and part of the sphere. "If you all want to stop this game, you must defeat me, Red Knight and the child of Hanoi''. Revolver said to the hacker team with a smirk, making everyone look at him in confusion at what he said about the child of Hanoi.

However, suddenly the whole place started to crumble, making White Dragon Mask and Purple Night raise to their feet in alarm. Revolver then left, riding his Duel Hover board. "Wait, Revolver!''. Playmaker shouted out to Revolver to come back as he tried to push the pars apart. "Playmaker, we'll get him later, we gotta leave now''. White Dragon Mask said to Playmaker with narrowed eyes as he held Purple Night's shoulders to help her stand. Playmaker looked at White Dragon Mask, before he nodded to White Dragon Mask as they all logged out.

* * *

 **Tata! Action field, Action cards, God cards and new White Dragon outfit. Now for some questions, like should Ash have a third deck, like Yugi's deck, have another god card and should Saya have one of the card cards as well or the three secret beasts. Also should I have Saya have a Cyber Dragon deck, or Evil Hero deck and should Saya have the last secret Dragon card, Harmous. Answer in a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**How's it going ya bunch of idiots, I would have finish this sooner, but a stupid jerk that was my helper hasn't replied back and I'm get more worried. Anyway, time for some questions.**

 **Guest: I'm trying here, damn it!**

 **Daleaaronallen82: Alright then, I'll go with those plans.**

 **Dragon King156: I'll think about it.**

 **That's all for now. Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The tower of Hanoi, wrath of the forbidden one.**

It has been 2 minutes since Ash, Yusaku and Lulu logged out of Link VRAINS and arrived back to see everyone looking terrified, getting them to look at the screen to see Link VRAINS starting to get destroyed with a tower with the energy sphere at the top of it, with lots of players in Link VRAINS getting absorbed like how Ghost Girl was absorbed. "This is so not good''. Azure exclaimed in his eye form, which is narrowed.

"Thanks for making that clear''. Ai replied to his friend, with all the Ignis in their eye form in the Duel Disks, which was on the table, while Yusaku, Kusanagi, Ash and Lulu sat down on chairs, while the others stand on their feet, while Rin, Celina, Zuzu, Rose and Saya watching while standing up, while Saya was being held by Rose. "So this is how Link VRAINS ends, being absorbed and turned into data for Hanoi''. Wendy exclaimed in her eye form as well, next to her fellow Ignis.

"If we want to stop this, we have to check the data that Ghost Girl gave us''. Yuna said in worry and eye form, worrying about what this tower is doing. "Yuna's right, every second we waste is another second gone, which we could have used to save Link VRAINS''. Blaze called out with her eye narrowed, not liking what's happening. "They're right! We gotta hurry, Kusanagi''. Yusaku said to Kusanagi as he looked at his old friend, who nodded to him.

"Rose, help them out while me and Azure keep an eye out in Link VRAINS''. Ash called out to the group, getting everyone to look at him. "But won't you get absorbed as well''. Zuzu said in worry for Ash, while she had a look of worry on her face. "Don't worry, I'll keep to the sky just for safety''. Ash replied to Zuzu with a smile, knowing that if he keeps flying, he should be safe. "I, Wendy, Saya and Velvet will go with you as well''. Rin called out as she refused to let Ash go to Link VRAINS alone.

"I agree with Rin, you'll be safer if you guys had some backup''. Wendy called out to the group in eye form. "Please daddy, we won't slow you down''. Saya begged her father to let her and Rin come along. Ash and Azure looked at Rin, Saya, Wendy and Velvet, before they nodded at them. "Alright, but we have to be careful''. Ash said to Rin and Saya, knowing that all three of them have to be careful as well.

"You two need to be careful as well. Hanoi might still target us as well''. Azure said to Wendy and his daughter, wanting them to be safe as well during this whole incident. "We will''. Rin, Saya, Wendy and Velvet called out with determined eyes, getting Ash and Azure to smile at them.

However, Ash and Azure then noticed Lulu looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face, getting Ash to know that she was still sad about what happened to Ghost girl. Lulu told him that she started to like Ghost Girl as a friend and wanted to meet her in real life, but after seeing what happened to her, Lulu must be blaming herself for what happened to her friend. "Lulu…please stop blaming yourself''. Raven said in worry for her partner, knowing that Lulu must be blaming herself for Ghost girl.

Lulu didn't reply to her partner and just kept looking down at the ground in sadness, making Ash, Azure and Raven more worried for Lulu. "Lulu…''. Ash whispered to himself in concern for his girlfriend, getting worried about her. However, his worry then just made Ash think about how his friends in the Pokémon world are worried about him, especially Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon.

'I hope Pikachu and everyone back home are alright. They must be worried sick about me. And everyone back at Paradise City…there must be a way to return home somehow' Ash thought to himself in worry for everyone back in his homes in the two worlds and for his Pokémon as well.

"Rin, Saya. Let's go''. Ash said to Rin and Saya as he turned to look at them, who nodded to him as they prepared their duel disks, while seating down on some chairs. **"Into the Vrains!''.** All three Duelists called out as the words 'Into the Vrains' appeared on their duel disks, before they were covered in Data and entered Link Vrains.

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to AoiZaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **Then changes to a white background showing Ignis, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating as Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask entering VRAINS in a Speed Duel with their duel board, dueling, along with their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and a shadow of an unknown monster, standing and flying besides their duelists, until the shadow disappeared to revel Blue Link Dragon.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS, along with a purple data cyclone raging, and Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still in their Speed Duel with their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Gou Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema on her motorcycle before jumping and changing her outfit, Revolver ready to duel with a shadow of a dragon behind him, then shows Playmaker drawing from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, along with Revolver ordering an attack with Borrenlord Dragon clashing with Decode Talker, Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters, then showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask and Revolver on Duel Boards before disappearing, then shows Gou Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **A bright white bird was flying into the sky, heading towards the sun.**

 **(Opening song end)**

In Link Vrains, White Dragon Mask, Green Witch, Pink Dragon Mask, along with their Ai partners were standing at a rooftop, looking over at the Tower of Hanoi, who was a very giant tower, probably bigger then LDS's tower. "That thing has got to be bigger than Declan's tower''. White Dragon Mask said with his arms crossed, standing next to Green Witch, who was holding Pink Dragon Mask in her arms in worry.

"You think there's a way to stop it''. Green Witch asked her boyfriend in worry, worrying about the people trapped in the tower of Hanoi. "There's always a way to stop something and there's no exception for even this thing''. Azure exclaimed to the group in his eye form, having his eye narrowed. "I hope your right''. Wendy replied to Azure in worry.

However, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet then noticed that Kitamura was on another rooftop, looking up at the sky. "Isn't that the new Security Manager''. Pink Dragon Mask asked in confusion, getting everyone's attention as they looked and saw Kitamura. "Why would he be in Link VRAINS?''. Velvet asked in confusion at why SOL Technologies security manager is here.

"Maybe he came to escape reality since lots of people prefer Virtual reality instead of real reality''. Azure suggested to the group as he showed his real form, while sitting down with his arms crossed. "I don't think so. Otherwise he'd be in the real world, considering the dangers here''. Ash suggested to the group as they hid themselves to see what Kitamura's goal was here.

"I'm Kitamura, the one in charge of Link Vrain's security for SOL Technologies!" Kitamura called out with authority to the empty skies. "I want to speak to the Knights of Hanoi's leader!" He demanded as he waited, but a few seconds passed and nothing happened. He looked around, seeing if anyone was around as the wind blew with small pixels in the sky. "I revealed my identity and came alone! I'm not here to negotiate. Or trap you! I just want to talk." Kitamura called out a second time, which the group continued to watch him in secret.

"What could he possibly have to talk about with Hanoi about?" Azure asked the group with his eyes narrowed. White Dragon Mask looked down at the security chief with a calculating glare, he was up to something. He suddenly felt a familiar presence. "He's here". White Dragon Mask said to the group as Revolver appeared behind Kitamura.

"What do you want?" Kitamura nearly jumped out of his feet as he turned around was greeted by the site of Revolver. "Who…are you?''. Kitamura asked in fear, while Revolver didn't look interested. "I'm Revolver. I'm the Knights of Hanoi's leader''. Revolver answered Kitamura's question with not much care. "Oh, I see''. Kitamura said as he raised his cool, before he looked back at Revolver.

"I'll get right to the point." Kitamura said with a smirk as he held his right hand up. "Team up with me to rule Link Vrains." He continued to say, shocking the group watching from the shadows.

"What the hell is he thinking?''. White Dragon Mask said to himself with his eyes widened in shock at what Kitamura is saying. "He lost control of Link VRAINS, but to do something stupid as this!''. Azure said in rage at Kitamura's actions.

"Green Witch, record this!''. Wendy said to her partner as she showed her real form, getting Green Witch to widen her eyes in surprise. "H-Hai!''. Green Witch said as she activated recorder and zoom in mode so she can record what they say.

"I realized that you're in a superior position than me. Because Vrains is currently in Hanoi's hands, but SOL technologies won't remain silent, they'll do whatever it takes to regain control." Kitamura said, starting to explain as he motioned the collapsing digital city with his right hand. "But if I'm on your side, since I manage Link Vrains, your rule will be absolute. We can acquire a fortune if we work together." Kitamura stated to the Leader of Hanoi while Revolver listened. "I see, how interesting." Revolver replied with an interested look on his face.

"That two tailed son of a bitch!" Azure shouted in outrage, seeing the SOL technologies chief trying to bargain with Hanoi, while showing his real form. "His bargaining with Revolver to save his own skin from the higher ups in SOL Technologies''. White Dragon Mask whispered to himself with narrowed eyes.

"He's just like that bastard Roget." Green Witch said with a glare as she turned the recording off, thinking of the security director that went wild. "Big liar he is''. Pink Dragon Mask said to herself. "I second that''. Velvet said in agreement to her partner. "And now I have a feeling he's about to meet the same fate as Roget''. Ash thought to himself as he could tell that there's no way in hell Kitamura is gonna get away with this.

"But if you want to join us, we must test your abilities." Revolver said with a smir, confusing Kitamura at what he said. "Handel this…" Revolver said as he began walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Kitamura asked as Revolver vanished through a portal. "I'm honored to meet you." A voice spoke up from behind, causing Kitamura to turn to see Spectre standing behind him.

"Hello, my name is Spectre." Spectre introduced himself with a smile as he gave a short bow. "Spectre?" Kitamura said in confusion, having never heard about Spectre before now. "I'll test your abilities, in a master duel." Spectre said with a grin as he showed his duel disk. "Master duel?" Kitamura exclaimed in shock, while the Masked Heroes made themselves conformable.

 **(50 seconds later)**

"San Vine Slasher, direct attack!" Spectre commanded his trusty swordsman with a smirk. It's been literrly 50 seconds and Kitamura was why worse than dueling then Slyvio, with the Masked Heroes watching the whole thing. Brandishing its long sword, San Vine Slasher leaped forward, swinging at Kitamura's chest and sending him flying. The SOL security chief cried in agony as he fell to the ground.

 **Kitamura: Lose**

"Taking over Link VRAINS was simple." Spectre explained as he walked up to his defeated security Manager. "Because someone like you Kitamura was managing it. Thank you, Kitamura". Spectre said with a smirk as he stopped in front of the fallen Kitamura. Kitamura stood up in a sitting position and gritted his teeth at Spectre.

"But you're despicable." Spectre said as his crazy grin got crazier and his eyes sparked with rage at Kitamura. "Watching you trying to manipulate Revolver was nauseating!" Spectre continued to speak as Kitamura started to get more afraid. "C'mon, Spectre...! I know how capable you people are. Please, let me join Hanoi. Recruit me!" Kitamura said with a nervous smile, hoping that he'll get out of this one.

"As you wish, I'll let you join Hanoi." Spectre chuckled and snapped his fingers. "But as data that is!" Kitamura gasped as his body started dissolving in red data. "No! Please!" Kitamura begged to be spared. "Stop! Stoooooo-!" Kitamura called out as he disappeared into data.

"Ah, finally." Spectre sighed as the annoying voice of Kitamura also vanished. A piece of data floated in front of him, and Spectre smashed it between his fingers. "You were garbage to the very end. Now then..." Spectre said as he turned his head to the left, seeing a frog and pigeon avatar standing on a pole. The two shrieked out of fear, and Spectre recognized the two as Bloody Talker's trusty cameramen. If they are here, then Bloody Talker is surely watching.

"This is a warning." Spectre said to all those who were watching from the real world. "Those who enter Link VRAINS will end up like him. But if you don't care, feel free to come." Spectre said as the Pigeon filed away, while hanging onto the frog.

Spectre smirked as he disappeared from the rooftop, which the Masked Heroes came out of their hiding spot and jumped onto the same rooftop. "That guy wasn't playing around. He was dead serious''. Azure said to the group in his eye form, knowing that Spectre is dead serious. "I say bring it on!''. Wendy cried out as she revealed her true form with her arms crossed.

"Calm down you two''. Green Witch said as she and White Dragon Mask looked at their Duel Disks, which the two Ignis nodded to their partners in understanding. "What do we do now?''. Velvet asked in confusion as she kept to her eye form, wondering what their move should be. "Maybe we should wait for the others''. Pink Dragon Mask suggested to the group, getting White Dragon Mask and Green Witch to look at her.

"She has a point, maybe we should wait for the others. We'd have a better chance to figure out what's going on from them, instead of just charging into something we don't know about''. Green Witch said as she looked at White Dragon Mask, who nodded to her in understanding. "Alright, we'll wait for the others to show up to the party and find out what they learned. When you find the others, send a massage with your coordinates''. White Dragon Mask said to the group, which they nodded as they flew off to find the rest of the team.

Soon after a full 5 minutes of flying, White Dragon Mask spotted Playmaker on the ground, having just appeared. "I'll send a message to the girls''. Azure told his partner in his eye form, getting a nod from White Dragon Mask as he flew down to Playmaker from behind.

"Playmaker!''. White Dragon Mask called out, getting his friend's attention as he looked to see White Dragon Mask land next to him. "You're safe. What about Green Witch and Pink Dragon Mask''. Playmaker asked the Masked Hero in concern for Green Witch and Pink Dragon Mask. "They're alright and on their way here. By the way, where's the other girls?''. Azure answered and asked Playmaker about the other Masked Girls of the team.

"They'll be arriving shortly, they just needed a few more seconds''. Ai answered the group as he revealed his true form, having his arms crossed. Speak of the devil, the rest of the team just appeared in Link VRAINS next to them, along with Green Witch and Pink Dragon Mask landing next to them all. "You're safe''. Purple Night said in relief as she went and gave Pink Dragon Mask a hug of relief, while Pink Dragon Mask returned the hug.

"Did you guys learn anything about the tower''. Wendy asked the group if they learned anything about the Tower of Hanoi that can help them. "We've learned a few things about it''. Yuna replied to Wendy, telling her that they've learned something about the tower and how to destroy it, while staying in eye form.

Playmaker, Music Singer, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Purple Night, Lunalight Dancer and their Ignis partners explained to White Dragon Mask, Pink Dragon Mask, Green Witch and their Ignis partners about the tower of Hanoi and how it will destroy the world's network, bringing total chaos to the world. "Well, we've got our work cut out for us''. Azure said in eye form with his eye narrowed.

"We don't have much time. If we're too late, the world's network, along with us will be deleted, along with all the people that's got trapped''. Carla said to the group in eye form, knowing that they can't be a second late. "Our only way to stop the tower is by defeating Revolver, Red Knight and that child that Pink Dragon Mask dueled''. Blaze said to the group as she went into her true form.

"She's right! We have to hurry!''. White Dragon Mask called out to the group, getting a nod of understanding from everyone as they looked at the tower of Hanoi. "Everything we've done until now brings us to this battle." Playmaker said to the group with narrowed eyes. "We cannot afford to lose now." Playmaker continued, getting a nod of agreement from everyone.

"Playmaker! White Dragon Mask!" Everyone heard a voice called out, getting the heroes of Link VRAINS to turn their heads to the side and see Go Onizuka running towards them. "Hey! Look over there!''. Ai shouted out, seeing Blue Angel also appear from the other side.

"So you guys came too." Blue Angle said to the Masked heroes. When Pink Dragon Mask saw the duel idol, she rushed towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug, which Blue Angel returned with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Playmaker asked the two newly arrived. "That's what I was going to say." Go replied to Playmaker, before he pointed at Blue Angel with his right hand. "The same goes to you, Blue Angel! I thought you only fought for yourself." Go stated, getting a glare from all the Masked Heroes and their Ai partners.

"I learned something from my Duels." Blue Angel started to explain, before looking over at White Dragon Mask and her student who was still hugging her. "When people believe in you, you fight for everyone. So I, Blue Angel, fight for everyone from now on!" Blue Angel declared with a smile, getting a smile from all the Masked Heroes.

"I'm the same." Go nodded as his eyes burned with determination. "I'm Link VRAINS's hero! I will protect Link VRAINS!" Go declared to the group as he raised his right fist. "Good to know." White Dragon Mask said to Go, crossing his claws. "Always so full of energy that guy is''. Ai said with his arms crossed and in his true form.

However, that was then when Go noticed the Ignis in Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and the girls' duel disks. "So those are the Ignis? The strange Ai everyone's talking about?" Go questioned as he looked over the seven Ignis that Ash, Yusaku and the girls possessed.

Even Blue Angel was also surprised to see there were multiple Ignis other than the ones that her brother knew about. Just what was it about them that had SOL tech and the Knights of Hanoi so hell bent on obtaining them.

"We have names, you know!''. Carla snapped at Go as she revealed her true form. "She's right you know. My partner's name is Azure''. White Dragon Mask said to Go as Azure showed his real form with his arms crossed. "What's up''. Azure greeted with narrowed eyes.

"This is my partner, Raven''. Purple Night said with a smile as Raven revealed her true form. "My Ignis' name is Wendy''. Green Witch said with a smile as Wendy revealed her form. "You already met Carla''. Lunalight Dancer said as Carla stayed in her true form.

"My partner's name is Blaze''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said as Blaze showed her form, having her eyes narrowed at Go and Blue Angel. "And this is my partner, Velvet''. Pink Dragon Mask said with a smile as Velvet stayed in her eye form, a little nervous.

"And my name would be Ai. Or would you like lord Ai, or master Ai-''. Ai tried to say, but Blue Angel's attention wasn't on him anymore. "Playmaker, why are you here?" Blue Angel asked Playmaker on why his here, ignoring Ai.

"Don't ignore me!''. Ai shouted out at Blue Angel, while the other Ignis went back to eye form. "I'm here for three reasons." Playmaker explained as he held up his right hand. "First: I'll stop the Tower of Hanoi that's causing this. Second: I'll rescue Ghost Girl, who gave me info about the Tower. Third: I must end it with the person behind the incident''. Playmaker explained as he brought up a finger each time he counted.

"Something happened to Ghost Girl?" Blue Angel said in concern for the Bounty Hunter. "Yeah..." White Dragon Mask muttered to himself, looking down at the ground. "Revolver, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi defeated Ghost Girl. She was turned into data and absorbed into the tower". White Dragon Mask explained to both Go and Blue Angel.

"No way...!" Blue Angel said as her eyes widen in shock as she placed her hands over her mouth. "She gave you info about the Tower?" Go spoke up, seeing how serious this is. "What does it say?" Go asked for the details. "Revolver will use that Tower of Hanoi to execute his plan." Playmaker explained as he pointed at the said tower. "A terrifying plan: destroy all the networks." Playmaker finished, making everyone widen their eyes.

"What!?" Go gasped in shock and disbelief. "That's impossible!" Blue Angel exclaimed in shock at what she has heard. "He can and he will." White Dragon Mask told Go and Blue Angel with his claws crossed. "After that Tower is completed, it will erase all information on the networks." White Dragon Mask continued, having seen the Data that was sent to his Duel Disk.

"B-But if that happens..." Blue Angel gulped in fear. "Won't it erase the consciousness of Ghost Girl and everyone else who has been absorbed into the Tower?" Blue Angel asked, thinking that many lives will be lost if this plan works. "That's right." Playmaker replied as he nodded to Blue Angel. "That's why we must stop it before it activates." Playmaker finished as he looked back at the tower.

"And I don't want to be erased''. Ai pointed out to the group. "By I, he means all of us''. Carla said as she gave Ai a small glare, causing him to cower in fear at the Cat AI. "But how can it be stopped?" Go asked on how the Tower can be stopped. "By defeated Revolver and Red Knight in a Duel." Playmaker answered Go without looking at him.

"The time limit is six hours". Wendy said to the group with her arms crossed and seating down with her left leg over her right one. "Wait, there was a time limit!?" Music Singer shouted out in surprise, having been in a rush to notice.

"Yes yes." Ai answered Music Singer. "And if you can't stop the Tower by then, well, you know the rest!''. Ai continued to say with his arms crossed. "At least it's Six hours and not three''. Raven said to herself in worry.

"Revolver is waiting at the Tower of Hanoi." Playmaker said as he glanced the tower. "And I will end it with him!". Playmaker continued to say with narrowed eyes. "Red Knight's mine''. White Dragon Mask said as he made a fist with his left claw.

"I'm going too!" Go shouted as he clenched his fist. "So am I!" Blue Angel added to the group, wanting to help and protect her student from danger. "Thanks for the offer, but we'll be fine" Lunalight Dancer told them with her arms crossed. "It's too dangerous". Purple Night said in concern for the two.

"I knew you guys would say that." Blue Angel said as she sighed, before she smiled. "After hearing all this, I can't go home!" Go said as he also smiled. "It's my duty to protect the children's smiles, future, and dreams! Also...". Go continued to say, before he stopped. "Eh? What?" Green Witch asked, tilting her head to the side as Go stopped talking.

"It's nothing." Go assured with a shook of his head. "We must rescue Ghost Girl." Blue Angel reminded the group. "I'm in this as well". Blue Angel continued to say as Pink Dragon Mask smiled at her teacher, before she held her right hand with her left.

Playmaker closed his eyes at what Go and Blue Angel said. "Do as you want." Playmaker said to Blue Angel and Go Onizuka, getting White Dragon Mask to smile at Playmaker accepting their help. "I'm starting to think Playmaker is too stubborn''. Blaze exclaimed, thinking that Playmaker is more stubborn that she thought, with Black Rose Dragon Mask agreeing with a nod.

"Among us, somebody has to defeat Revolver." Lunalight Dancer pointed out with everyone nodding in agreement. "Well then, I guess I've saved you the trouble of searching for me..." A familiar voice called out, causing everyone to look up to see Revolver standing at the top of a rooftop, looking down at the group with his arms crossed.

"Revolver!" Playmaker and White Dragon Mask shouted out in surprise to see the Knight of Hanoi's leader here and not guarding the tower of Hanoi. "That's him." Go asked the masked girls if this was the person that they were looking for, which they all nodded, while Pink Dragon Mask hid behind Blue Angel, who stood in front of her to keep her student safe.

"That guy is the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Revolver." Blue Angle said with narrowed eyes as she kept her student behind her to protect her. "So you decide to come face us head on, huh." Azure growled, glaring at Revolver as he showed his true form. "Let's take this guy!" Wendy exclaimed to the group, getting nods from the fellow Ignis.

"I haven't come to fight." Revolver said as he jumped down, landing in front of the group. "I'm simply here to talk". Revolver continued to say as he stood up with his arms crossed. "Talk about what?" Purple Night asked curiously, keeping her guard up for any signs of danger. "The Tower of Hanoi isn't simply set to destroy this world's network, but it will also destroy the one in your world as well." Revolver stated to the group, shocking Ash, the girls, Blue Angel and Yusaku while Go was confused by what he meant.

"Why would you set the tower to destroy our world's network, what good will come from that!?" White Dragon masked said demandingly at Revolver with narrowed eyes, now knowing that his family and friends back home are in danger now as well.

"Seeing how the Iginis travelled to your world to seek out help, there is a chance that the other Ignis may have travelled there as well." Revolver replied to White Dragon Mask without any hint of regret. "If you destroy the tower, you will destroy your only way of returning back to your own world." Revolver stated to the group, shocking them.

"What!?" They shouted out in shock at what they heard with the Animal Ignis shocked as well. "So if we destroy the tower..." Purple Night said in fear as tears started to come out of her eyes, realizing what will happen if they destroy the tower. "We'll never be able to go back home." Green Witch said with worry at the chance of never returning home ever again.

"That's all I've come here to say. I'll be waiting for you at the tower, along with Red Knight''. Revolver said to the group as he disappeared before them, leaving the Masked Heroes shocked, along with Playmaker and Blue Angel, while Go was confused.

"What did Revolver mean by 'your world?" Go asked White Dragon with confusion, having no idea what Revolver was talking about. White Dragon Mask turned to the Gouki user with narrowed eyes. "What he means is that the girls and I are not from this world." White Dragon Mask stated, shocking Go about how the Masked Heroes weren't from this world.

"We don't have time to talk about this. Right now, we have to stop this tower from completing." White Dragon Mask called out, looking over the group who nodded in agreement, while the Masked Heroes had sad looks on their faces on what they might lose.

"Alright then, it's best if we split up." Playmaker suggested to the group, getting nods of agreement from everyone. "Agreed." White Dragon mask replied to Playmaker with a nod. "Let's go Purple Night." White Dragon Mask said as he looked at Purple Night, which the Xyz girl nodded and both took off into the sky to fly to the Tower.

"Feel like partnering up with us." Green Witch asked Playmaker, who nodded with narrowed eyes. "Just don't slow us down, ya got that!" Wendy said to Ai with a smug look on her face. "Hey! Just because you're older than me doesn't mean that your my big sister or gives you the right to boss me around!" Ai shouted out at Wendy, annoyed at her bossing him around. "Deal with it!" Wendy shouted back at Ai.

"Can we team up together please, teacher?" Pink Dragon Mask asked, looking up at Blue Angle who smiled at her student. "Nothing would make me happier, my adorable little student." Blue Angel said with a nod, wanting to stay close to her student so that nothing could happen to her. "Black Rose?" The Melodious user asked her friend, who smiled under her mask. "Let's do this." Black Rose Dragon Mask replied, while the girl Ignis just gave a wink at each other.

"Guess that leaves us big guy." Moon Dancer said to Go, who nodded to Lunalight Dancer. With that, the groups all split off in their separate directions towards the tower.

 **(With Blue Angel, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet)**

Aoi and Saya were running through the destroyed remains of Link Vrains as they made their way to the tower, with Blue Angel going slow enough for her student to keep up with her. As they continued, Saya felt a dark presence around them, causing her to stop running and for Blue Angel to stop as well.

"Alright, come out!" Pink Dragon mask shouted out to the air, confusing her teacher. Soon, Specter walked out from behind a building with a smirk. "Oh, have my wishes come true?" Spectre said to himself, looking over at the two girls. "You're that guy who defeated Kitamura." Velvet said in surprise to see Spectre.

"My name is Spectre, this is the second time we've met Blue Angle." Spectre said and introduced himself, confusing Blue Angel at what he said. "Let me open the door deep in your heart." Spectre continued to speak, causing Aoi to recall the day she was infected by the proto-Another Virus, with Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet seeing what happened on that day as well.

"You're the meanie who infected teacher with that Virus!" Pink Dragon Mask said with a glare at Spectre for what he did to her teacher. "It was a present." Spectre replied with a smirk. "Because I'm a fan of hers". Spectre continued to say with a smirk on his face. "Tell us why you're doing this!" Blue Angle asked Spectre for why the tower was created.

"There's no point telling you." Spectre replied to Blue Angel with a smirk. "It's like when hobbies and beliefs are incompatible". Spectre continued to speak, confusing Velvet, Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask. "Hobbies?" Blue Angle questioned in confusion.

"A lowly idol can't understand the ideas of those with noble beliefs". Spectre replied to Blue Angel with the same smirk on his face. "There's nothing noble about this." Pink Dragon Mask shouted out at Spectre for thinking that this was noble.

Spectre scoffed at what Pink Dragon Mask said. "I'd expect an answer like that from a child. Revolver ordered me to annihilate everyone who invaded this world. If you want to flee, now's the time." Spectre said, before looking over at Pink Dragon Mask. "Along with handing over the Ignis you possess." Spectre continued to speak with the same smirk.

Saya's eyes widened, her right hand fell on her duel disk before looking at the Hanoi's second in command. "Forget it! Velvet's my friend and I'll never hand her over to you!" Pink Dragon Mask shouted out, defending her friend from Spectre. "Unfortunate, It seems that I'll just have to take it by force." Spectre said with a smirk, stepping forward towards Pink Dragon Mask, only for Blue Angel to step in front of her student.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my student!" Blue Angel shouted out at Spectre, defending the student that she cared for like how a mother cares for her child. "Oh~! What a wonderful bond between teacher and student." Spectre said with false amazement. "But even so, you know what will happen if you don't back down" Spectre said with the same smirk on his face.

"You'll implant another computer virus?" Velvet questioned, wanting to know what will happen if they lose. "No. It will be far much worse. You'll never return to the real world again. Are those conditions acceptable?". Spectre said with the same crazy smirk on his face.

Both girls looked at one another. The look in their eyes said it all. "Fine, in order to protect Link Vrains, we'll defeat you!" Blue Angel called out with Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet nodding in agreement. Spectre clenched his shoulders. "You're making me shiver." Spectre said before a twisted grin spread across his face. "Let's have a Master Duel!" Spectre called out as the Master Duel settings appeared on the ground.

"This won't be pretty''. Velvet said to Pink Dragon Mask and Blue Angel, while the two readied their Duel Disks. A screen appeared in front of Pink Dragon Mask, showing different types of decks, which the masked girl picked one and a deck appeared in her deck slot. "Which is why I'm using this deck, which I really don't like''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her partner without looking at her.

" **Action field on! Crossover activate!''.** Velvet called out as the action field card, Crossover appeared over her eye, before it disappeared with the action field appearing around the three duelists with many platforms appearing as well. **"Duel!''.** Spectre, Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask called out as the Duel began.

 **Spectre Life points: 4000/ Cards in hand: 5.**

 **Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask Life points: 4000 X 2/ Number of cards in hand: 5 X 2.**

"I shall go first. It's my turn!". Spectre announced as five cards appeared before him. "I summon Sun Seed Genius Loci from my hand!" An ornate-looking monster with a brown seed appeared on the field. **(ATK: 0)**

'I've never seen a monster like this before. I've got a bad feeling coming from it.' Pink Dragon mask thought to herself, keeping her guard up for anything. **"Appear! The future circuit that lights up our path!"** Spectre called out, holding up his hand releasing a bright blue flash as an arrowhead appeared beneath him. "His already doing a Link summon!?" The two girls said in surprise, not expecting this so soon.

 **"The summoning condition is one Plant-type Normal Monster!"** Spectre stated to the Idol and her student. **"I set Sun Seed Genius Loci!"** Genius Loci turned into a twister of orange wind, entered the Bottom Marker **. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Sun Avalon Dryas!''. (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 1: Bottom)**

The Link Portal vanished as the ground where it once was cracked open, a giant tree with a face-like shape on it and giant fruits hanging from its branches appeared.

Suddenly a shiver ran down Pink Dragon Mask's pine as she gazed upon the monster sensing a deadly inner power within it. The aura from the monster was very dark and she couldn't even hear Dryas's voice. The daughter of the crimson Dragon looked up at the giant tree as she continued to feel the dark aura.

 **(Ending song)**

 **"My life is like detestably bad graffiti"  
Shows Yusaku in a tunnel with Ai as his shadow at one end of the tunnel  
"but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone"  
Cuts to Ash and Rose at the other side of the tunnel while their shadows are their respective Ais  
"I'm glad I'm alive i truly am"  
Scenery changes to Yusaku ,Ash, and Rose standing up in a Roman coliseum. Behind them are 3 statues while Yusaku is thinking of Kusanagi and his brother, Ash is thinking of his past in the Pokémon world and the Arc V world and remembering Brock, Misty, Yuya, Yuto, Tracey, Ally, Tate Fredrick, May, Max, Gong, his parents, Verity, Sorrel Silvio, Declan, Dawn,Riley, Iris, Sora, Cilan, Shun, Serena, Yugo, Clemont, Shark, Rio, Bonnie, Crow and Jack.  
"What I couldn't say before I can say now"  
Cuts to Lulu, Saya, Zuzu, Rin, and Celina looking in 4 different directions while the background changes from their respective dimensions to Link vrains  
"Within the sadness I kept holding down"  
scene changing to Revolver and Specter, thinking of Doctor Kogami  
"Their were fragments of power"  
Then it cuts to 2 stars passing by Kusanagi, Go, Emma, Akira Aoi, Zuzu, Lulu, Saya, Rose, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugi, Akiza, Celina, and Run and lands in Yusaku/Ash's hands with their respective AI's in their Duel Disks while it shows them in their Vrains forms while the star shows data going to and from them.  
"No one can take away my light to the future"  
It then cuts to Yusaku and Ash in their Link Vrains avatars, riding their hover boards with their Ace monsters, Decode Talker and Blue Link Dragon.  
"The Chronicles of life only has a few lines"  
Cuts to Go and Lunalight Dancer, along with their Ace Monsters.  
"People I meet my regrets"  
Cuts to Ghost Girl and Purple Night and their ace monsters.  
"-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me"  
Then it shows Blue Angel and Aoi forming through a spinning circle with Saya jumping in-between the two.  
"You've always confront loneliness by yourself"  
It then sits to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask riding in Link Vrains with Decode Talker, Stardust, Black Rose Dragon and Fire Wall Dragon with them.  
"I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever"  
The three duelists continued ridding into the sunset with their respective AIs looking at the sunset as well.  
"Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!"**

* * *

 **And done! That was a huge pain in the ass, anyway I need some help with a few things. Like some link 4 Red Knight monsters for Red Knight to use to do an Extra Link as well and also some White Dragon Cyberse Cards for Ash as well. That's all for now, bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long for this chapter. Anyway, I've seen a few English version episodes of Vrains so I'm gonna do things in the English way now if you don't mind. Also should Ash be reunited with Pikachu after the battle with Hanoi. Also, I heard that soon Vrains will do Synchro summons, Thanks god for that. I hope they do Xyz soon as well. Now for some questions.**

 **Black Nightmare: Your gonna have to do a little more effect details than that.**

 **9497: Find out soon.**

 **That's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Forbidden one's wrath and Sky Strikers attack part 1.**

Both Pink Dragon Mask and her teacher Blue Angel stood facing Spectre and his Link Monster, Sun Avalon Dryas, with Pink Dragon Mask looking at the tree monster with a scared expression, feeling sad at the feeling that she's getting from the monster. "What's wrong? You look scared of that Monster''. Velvet asked her partner in concern, noticing her scared look.

"The feeling that I get from that monster, it's scary. It's like that monster wants to hurt everyone and bring death''. Pink Dragon Mask replied to her partner without looking at her, her eyes kept on Dryas. "The vibe that monster's giving out is different than usual. You might be right about what you said, so watch out''. Velvet said to her partner, telling her to be carefully, getting a nod from Pink Dragon Mask.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Spectre Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"Sun Avalon cannot be target for attacks and on the turn it is Link Summoned, it cannot be used as a Link Material''. Spectre explained to the two girls about his monster. "It has 0 ATK Points''. Blue Angel stated to herself and her student, keeping her guard up. "Monsters with low ATK Points have powerful effects''. Pink Dragon Mask stated, keeping her eyes on the tree Link Monster.

"I place one card face down and end my turn''. Spectre said as a face down card appeared in front of him, ending his turn with that.

 **Blue Angel Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"There's something I must know. What happened to Ghost Girl?''. Blue Angel said to Spectre, wanting to know what happened to the Bounty Hunter that helped her. "Oh, her… With a name like hers, I'm sure we'd be friends…''. Spectre said as he closed his eyes, thinking that he and Ghost Girl would have been friends.

"Give me a serious answer!''. Blue Angel called out, demanding a serious answer from Spectre, making Spectre chuckle. "Master Revolver personally disposed of her. She's a part of the Tower now''. Spectre explained, making Blue Angel, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet widen their eyes. "As data, that is. Both of you will be reunited with her very soon, for the both of you are going to become data as well''. Spectre said to the girls, confident that he can win.

"I won't forgive you!''. Blue Angel said with a glare on her face, in rage at what Spectre is saying. "Yeah, and?''. Spectre replied with a smirk on his face. "We're gonna beat you!''. Pink Dragon Mask cried out, pointing at Spectre with her right hand's index finger, making Spectre laugh as he holds his face with his right hand. "Splendid!''. Spectre said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Lunalight Dancer and Go)**

Go and Lunalight Dancer were running through the city to get to the Tower of Hanoi as fast as they can, with Go running in front of Lunalight Dancer. "We need to get to the tower before those Knights of Hanoi end up doing something bad to the Link Vrains world and the real world". Lunalight Dancer stated to Go and Carla, knowing that they can't waste a second.

"I'm with you Lunalight Dancer". Carla exclaimed, agreeing with her partner. "I'm still surprised that you and the others, especially White Dragon Mask came from another world or even another era of Duel Monsters". Go said to Lunalight Dancer, still surprised at hearing the truth about the Masked Heroes. "You can ask questions later, for now we need to stop the Knights". Lunalight Dancer replied to Go, promising that she'll answer all his questions later.

Just then, they hear a voice from in front of them. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass through." The two Duelists stopped in their tracks, before a Knight of Hanoi walked up in front of them, but the attire is different from the others. He wears a black outfit instead from the usual white ones. He seems around Ash's age with pale skin, red eyes, and shaggy black hair and no mask. The young knight grins between confidence and arrogance.

"You're not a usual Knight of Hanoi, so who are you and why are you here?" Lunalight Dancer asked, noticing that this knight of Hanoi was different. "So you know about us. Let's say that I'm a friend of Red Knight. As I said earlier, I can't let you pass through". The Black Knight of Hanoi said as he raised his Knight of Hanoi Duel Disk on his left hand. "If It's a challenge you're looking for, how about I duel you". Go called out as he stepped forward to Duel, but Lunalight Dancer stops him.

"Hold on, I'll duel him instead. You go on ahead with the others". Lunaight Lancer said as she stepped forward to Duel. "Are you sure?" Go asked Lunalight Dancer if she was sure about this, which Lunalight Dancer nods at him with a smile, making Go grins. "Very well. Just don't lose, all right". Go said to Lunalight Dancer, making Lunalight Dancer chuckle softly.

"You're a thousand years too young to start worrying about me, now get going before I claw your eyes out". Lunalight Dancer joked with a smile, making Go smile before he gets going, while Lunalight Dancer and the mysterious teen in black are preparing their duel. **"Action Duel on, crossover activate!''.** Carla called out as the Action field activated around the two Duelists. **"Duel!''.** Lunalight Dancer and the Black Knight of Hanoi called out as they drew five cards from their decks, with the cards disappearing.

 **Lunalight Dancer Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Black Knight of Hanoi Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll go first!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as five cards appeared in front of him. "I'll set one monster face down in DEF mode!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as a face down card appeared on his field in sideways. "Now I activate the spell card, Nightmare's Steelcage!''. The Knight of Hanoi called out as a spell card appeared on his field, before Nightmare's Steelcage appeared over Lunalight Dancer.

"I know people cage cats, but this is overkill!''. Carla called out as she revealed her true form, having her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "When this Cat gets out, she'll do more than just scratch him, I'll claw out his everything!''. Lunalight Dancer exclaimed, not liking being in a cage.

"I'll end my turn here with a face down! Let's see what you've got, kitty!''. The Black Knight of Hanoi teased with a smirk on his face as he ended his turn with a face down appearing, making Lunalight Dancer glare at him.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **The background then changes to a white background, showing Ai, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating. Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask than enters Link VRAINS in a Speed Duel on their duel boards, dueling. They all draw a card from their decks as their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Blue Link Dragon standing or flying besides their duelists.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS. Than purple data storm, along with a white and red ones are seen, raging across Link Vrains, with Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still riding on their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Go Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema rides on her motorcycle, before jumping into the air as she changed into her Link Vrains avatar. Revolver and Red Knight are seen, ready to duel with Cracking Dragon behind them. Playmaker draws from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, with both of them still on their duel hover boards. Revolver and Red Knight rides on their duel hover boards as they command an attack with Borrenlord Dragon clashing with Decode Talker, while Red Knight- Dragon King clashes with Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters Cyberse Wizard, Link Slayer and Bitron, before showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Red Knight and Revolver on their Duel Boards before disappearing. Then Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer appear on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **A bright white bird was flying into the sky, heading towards the sun.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

 **(Back with Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask)**

Back with Blue Angel, Pink Dragon Mask, Velvet and Spectre, Blue Angel's turn was about to begin. "It's my turn, I draw draw!" Blue Angel announced as she swiped her hand, generating six cards. "I summon Trickstar Candina from my hand!" Blue Angel called out as a yellow dressed Fairy appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK Points: 1800.**

"When Candina is summoned, I can add a Trickstar card from my deck to my hand". Blue Angel said as she added a new card to her hand. "I play the Field Spell...Trickstar Light Stage! And due to its effect I can add a Trickstar monster from my deck to my hand." Blue Angel explained as she added Trickstar Lilybell to her hand.

"Since this card is added to my hand outside of the Draw Phase, I can Special Summon it with its effect! Come on out! Trickstar Lilybell." Blue Angel called forth as a Pink haired Fairy appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Lilybell ATK Points: 800.**

"Here I go! I activate a new Field Spell, Trickstar Light Arena!" Blue Angel announced as her Field Spell changed to a new one. Pink Dragon Mask slightly widens her eyes at the unexpected move. "A new field spell card". Pink Dragon Mask said in surprised, not expecting this from her teacher.

"With its effect, a set Spell or Trap I chose can't be activated. When your turn ends, either activate it or return it to your hand". Blue Angel explained as Spectre's face down turned gray. "Oh no. You actually went and sealed off my set card." Spectre said, shrugging his shoulders. Pink Dragon Mask could tell that the Knight was hiding something.

"I'm not done yet! I activate the effect of the two Trickstar Lycoris in my hand! I special summon them, and return Candina to my hand." Blue Angel called out as two copies of Lycoris appeared and Candina returned to Blue Angel's hand.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK Points: 1600.**

" **Come on out, the circuit of dreams and hope!"** Blue Angel shouted as she held up her hand releasing a blot of lighting into the sky creating a gateway above her. **"The summoning condition is two Trickstar monsters! I set two Trickstar Lycorissicas!"** Blue Angel cried out as both twins held hands as they flew into the air as they entered the arrowheads.

 **"I Link Summon! Link-2! The star of the Trickstar show, Trickstar Holly Angel!"** Blue Angel called out as signature monster appeared onto the field.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK Points: 2000.**

"Alright, it's Teacher's ace!" Pink Dragon Mask called out in joy at seeing her teacher's ace monster. "Holy Angel...It can inflict damage and strengthen itself with its effect. Your ace monster, isn't it?" Spectre said, looking at Holly Angel, knowing about its abilities. "That's pretty obvious from all her duels, chump." Vevlet said in a deadpanned tone since everyone knew that.

"I guess my fame works for my opponents if they've watched enough of my duels... Anyway, using Light Arena's effect, I can Special Summon a Trickstar that was used as Link Material. So come on back and join the party, Lycoris!" Blue Angel announced as her Trickstar was revived, joining her sisters.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK Points: 1600.**

"And since a Trickstar is Special Summoned to Holly Angel's Link Arrow, I can inflict 200 damages of damage, so take this!" Blue Angel called out as she held her right hand out, which Spectre flinched as he was dealt the effect damage.

 **Spectre life points: 4000 – 200 = 3800.**

The three girls noticed the branches and leaves of Spectre's Link monster began to shake, sending an odd feeling in the air. 'I sense something strange about that tree, something that won't be so friendly.' Pink Dragon Mask thought to herself, feeling a strange aura surrounding Sun Avalon.

Velvet's gaze fell on Spectre and for some reason, she felt something familiar about him. Her mind began to flash back to her time in the Cyberse World, flying around the different worlds, waving at her aunt and uncles happily as she flew happily, which the older Ignis waved back at her with happy expressions. 'Why does Spectre have the same aura around him as my uncle...could he be...?' Velvet thought to herself as her eye widen in shock as she figured out why Spectre has the same aura as her uncle, the Earth Ignis.

"All right, get on with it". Spectre said to the girls, waiting for what else they have in store. "No need to be so pushy about it! When a Trickstar inflicts effect damage, Holy Angel gains ATK points equal to that damage. So thanks for taking damage and powering up my Holly Angel!" Blue Angel stated as her ace monster's ATK points power up.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel ATK points: 2000 + 200 = 2200.**

"Time for some personal payback for that virus stunt you pulled on me! I use the effect of Lillybell to attack you directly!" Blue Angel called out as Lillybell twirled her bell staff, before striking Spectre directly.

 **Spectre's Life points: 3800 – 800 = 3000.**

However, despite the attack, Spectre simply smiled, confusing the girls. "Since I took damage, Sun Avalon Dryas will activate its effect!" Spectre announced as Dryas began to release a bright light as one of the seeds on its branches splashed open on the ground with a purple ooze. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Sun Vine Link Monster next to its Link Arrows from my Extra Deck." Spectre explains his monster's effect, making Velvet and Pink Dragon Mask widen their eyes.

 **"Show yourself guarder of my holly tree, Sun Vine Gardna!"** Spectre called out as a warrior like monster in brown and white armor appeared.

 **Sun Vine Gardna ATK Points: 800.**

"Then I recover Life Points equal to the 800 damage I took". Spectre said as the vines from Dryas wrapped around Spectre as they refreshed his Life Points.

 **Spectre Life points: 3000 + 800 = 3800.**

"That's a rather annoying ability". Velvet remarked with her eye narrowed, not liking the tree's effect. "You can say that again''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her partner, agreeing with her. "Your Dueling is just like that book." Spectre said with a smirk, confusing Velvet and Pink Dragon Mask. "What book?" Velvet asked with confusion in her voice.

"I happen to know where you got your name". Spectre stated with a smirk, shocking Blue Angel at what he said. Both Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet were both still unsure about what the Knight of Hanoi was referring to. "It's the protagonist of this book, isn't it?" Spectre said as a book materialized in his right hand. Both Pink Dragon Mask and her Ignis were surprised to see the title of the book.

"Blue Angle..." The two girls cried out, stunned that the girl on the book looked just like Aoi's Vrains Avatar."That is correct. This book's title is "Blue Angel" just like you." Spectre said with the same smirk, earning a glare from Blue Angel. "Yeah, so what if I got my name from that book!?" Blue Angel replied, wondering where Spectre was going with all this.

"Blue Angle...an angle clad in blue..." Spectre started to explain as he opened the book. "I read this book once. It's actually quite good. The protagonist was an angel, but her heart was as cold as ice. Because of her personality, she was always lonely. She acted tough, claiming that she liked to be alone but in reality, she was crying on the inside, overwhelmed by her loneliness. Her tears, just like the perfect sea, were blue." Spectre said, summarizing the story and its plot.

"It's like she's Aoi Zaizan herself." Spectre states, while the girls listened. "But one day, she was attacked by evil monsters. Her fellow angels came to her aid, and she gradually learned to be kinder. As she defeated the forces of evil, she gained more angel companions at the same time. And thorough her battles, she became kinder. But for some reason, she would shed blue tears when she defeated those evil monsters. Before long, everyone started to call her "Blue Angel." Spectre exclaimed, looking over at Blue Angel.

"Also I happen to come across another interesting part of the story." Spectre said with smirk as he went back to reading. "One day, Blue Angel and her friends came across a ferocious white dragon as white as the purest white snow, attacking a small village. When its eyes came upon Blue Angel, he could sense the sadness in her heart, and so it stopped its attacks. While the others were prepared to face the dragon, Blue Angel stopped them and approached the dragon, sensing dwelling within its heart". Spectre said as he continued to read the book.

"She discovered that the dragon wasn't terrorizing the village, but rather was protecting it from the demons who wished it harm. She felt a golden radiance from within its heart and found it to be both gentle and kind. She soon started to visit the dragon and as the two grew closer, the dragon soon explained his own tale. He was once a young warrior, who travelled the vast world in search of adventures. However, he soon faced a great evil, who placed a dark curse upon him, changing him forever. He was forever condemned to live his life as a Dragon. Despite his new appearance, that did not hider him, and still continued his journey, no matter how he was treated by others, always with a kind smile on his face. The people he met along the journey came to understand him and see him for his heart, one that could open up to others and free them from the darkness". Specter explained the White Dragon's part in the story.

"From then on, the two of them were inseparable, and fought side by side against the demons. And over that time, the two began to fall in love". Specter said as he continued to read, revealing that Blue Angel and the White Dragon from the story fell in love.

As she listened to the story, Pink Dragon Mask couldn't help, but see the similarities between the heroes of the story and the relationship between her father and her teacher. "Growing up, you envied your namesake. All your life, you hoped to find true love just like she did, but every boy you met simply wanted to use you to get to your brother". Specter said as he closed the book, earning a glare from Blue Angel.

"That was, until the day you finally met White Dragon Mask. It was as if your fairy tail dream had become a wonderful reality and found the boy that you would forever spend your life with". Specter said as he looked at Blue Angel. The Knight's comment caused the lovely idol to blush at what he said and looked away.

"Did you have an exciting time reading my favourite story and talking about my love life". Blue Angel said with a glare, which Spectre smirks. "Indeed I did. I had fun. I wonder why." Spectre admitted with no remorse. "Then I'm feeling quiet sorry for you. You're just like a rip off version of those trouble makers in that picture book". Blue Angel said with the same glare on her face. Spectre's smirk grows even more.

"Do I?" Spectre questioned with a smirk. "So just like in the book, I'll pound you into submission!" Blue Angel declared as she pointed at Spectre with her right hand's index finger.

"And I'll be helping you all the way." Pink Dragon Mask said with a smile, before she thinks to herself. 'When this is over, I'm so gonna set up a date between Papa and Sensei. Besides Mama won't mind, she's understanding'. Pink Dragon Mask thought to herself with a smile.

Spectre smirks at Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask. "Then by all means, bring it on." Spectre taunted with a smirk, with the Blue Angel book disappearing from his hands. "I'm gonna make you pay for reading my past like a bedtime book! Since Lilybell dealt you damage, I can add Lycoris from my graveyard to my hand!''. Blue Angel explained Lilybell's effect as Lycoris was added to her hand.

"Sun Avalon Dryass's effect can only be used once. I'll deal you more damage fast than you can even plant a new tree! Now Holy Angel attacks Sunvine Gardna!''. Blue Angel called out as Holy Angel attacks with her whip, landing a hit on the warrior.

"Sunvine Gardna may be going down, but his going down with style because I activate his special ability. Since his linked to Sun Avalon, the damage goes down by 800 for each of Sun Avalon's links. The linked Sun Avalon Dryas is Link 1. So the damage decreases by 800." Spectre announced as Blue Angel looked surprised. "First he regains LP, and now he decreases damage. Just what is with this guy" Blue Angel said as Spectre's monster is destroyed.

 **Spectre LP: 3800-800= 3000**

"1600 damage is reduced to a little 800. And since Sun vine Gardna was destroyed, the battle is over." Spectre said with a smirk. "That maybe, but I finally understand how your deck works." Blue Angel says with a smirk on her face. "Then please tell me". Spectre asks with a smirk on his face. "Sun Avalon creates Sunvines so that you won't get as much as possible. Sun Avalon can't be attacked. Your deck focuses on defence." Blue Angel explained with a smirk on her face.

Spectre smirks arrogantly at Blue Angel. "Focuses? I'd rather you call it the absolutely impenetrable defence." Spectre said, showing a bit of pride in what he said. Blue Angel disagrees however. "There are no absolutes in duelling. I'll knock it down, even if I have to use the last card in my deck!''. Blue Angel cried out as she pointed at Spectre with her right hand's index finger.

Spectre just continues smirking. "Can you?" Spectre asks in wonder if she can. "I can and I will, and I'll start by special summoning Lycoris from my hand and return Lilybell to my hand!" Blue Angel cried out as the Trickstar with pink hair disappears and returns in card form to Blue Angel's hand, while Lycoris appeared on her field. "Then I'll end things with a face down!". Blue Angel continued to speak as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Lycoris ATK Points: 1600.**

"Will that card open the door to my heart?" Spectre asks with a smirk. "I'll knock you so hard that you'll return to your senses with a hard strike. Due to Light Arena's effect, your set card will return to your hand at the end of the turn. He'll have five cards in his card and when draws next turn, I'll give him a wakeup call by activating my Reincarnation that I just set. Spectre will have to banish five cards from his hand and draw five new cards. Which the sucker won't know due to Lycoris's effect, he'll take 200 for every card he draws, and he has five. And I have two Lycoris on my field for a total of 2000 LP damage. That chump's gonna take damage even when he draws normally. With this combo, we'll be the winners before dinner!' Blue Angel thought to herself with a smirk.

"With this I end my turn''. Blue Angel declares as she ends her turn.

 **Holly Angel ATK Points: 2200 – 200 = 2000.**

"Now make your choice so that my student's turn can begin''. Blue Angel called out to Spectre, wanting to see what her student could do. "With pleasure and I'll activate my trap! Sun Vine Burial''. Spectre called out as he held his right hand up, making Blue Angel widen her eyes in surprise, while Pink Dragon Mask narrowed her eyes, while Velvet was still in thought.

"Sunvine Burial checks a set spell or trap card on the field. If it's a trap card, it's banished. Along with all copies in your hand and deck." Spectre explained the effect of his trap. Than vines from the trap extend to Blue Angel's set card, revealing it to be atrap card.

"Your set card is Trickstar Reincarnation. You were going to use a combo of it with Lycoris to deal me big damage. That was a wonderful strategy." Spectre said with a smirk as Trickstar Reincarnation is removed from play and so were the other copies in Blue Angel's deck. "He saw through my plan!" Blue Angel exclaimed in surprise at Spectre seeing through her plan.

"Oh my! The door to your heart opened before mine. I can see what you've been hiding. Oh, I see old sepia-toned images. I see… you when you were around six years old, and you're crying in sadness because you lost your parents. And whenever you cried, your dear brother read you the Blue Angel book over and over again". Spectre began to explain, making Blue Angel gasp with her eyes wide open, remembering images of her past as a little girl.

Pink Dragon Mask grits her teeth and claws in rage that Spectre would resort to such lowly tactics against her teacher. "Partner, don't get angry as well. This is what Spectre wants". Velvet said to her partner, hoping that she'll calm down. Pink Dragon Mask takes deep breaths as she calms down. "I know Velvet." Pink Dragon Mask replied to her Ignis partner.

Spectre continues being smug while telling more of Blue Angel's story. "Oh, what a nice brother! By losing your parents, sadness and loss are deep in your heart. But you treasure the fantasy world's hero and her friends for healing your wounds and protecting you. And in the real world, your brother always protects you. There's also White Dragon Mask, who has become your first love or even true love. Am I wrong?" Spectre says with that smug smirk on his face. Blue Angel gets angry at this.

"You fear losing what you treasure. The imaginary angels… The brother that you admire so much… the boy you love… and your precious student. But in the end, you will lose everything in the duel with your defeat". Spectre said with a crazy smirk on his face. "She won't be losing anything. I draw!''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she began her turn, drawing her card that appeared for her.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 6**

The card in Pink Dragon Mask's claw disappeared and six cards materialized in front of her. "I'll start by playing Graceful Charity!''. Pink Dragon Mask calls out as a spell card appeared on her field. "This spell allows me to draw 3 cards, but discard 2 in return''. Pink Dragon Mask says as she explained the effect of her spell, before she drew three cards from her duel disk that appeared.

The three cards in Pink Dragon Mask's right claw disappeared, before eight cards appeared in front of Dragon Mask pressed two cards as they disappeared. 'Three pieces already, just two more'. Pink Dragon Mask thought to herself, looking at three cards in her hand. "I'll set one monster in DEF mode and one face down card''. Pink Dragon Mask says as a two face down cards appeared on her field, while one of them was in sideways.

 **Spectre Life points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

Blue Angel looked at her student in confusion at her move. 'That's strange. Pink Dragon Mask usually starts by summon her monsters in ATK mode and summons a monster from your Extra deck. Maybe she's just being safe'. Blue Angel thought to herself in confusion at her student's move.

"And here I was expecting more. Oh well, I'll make short work of you''. Spectre said in disappointment as he moved his right hand to draw his card from his deck. "Wait!''. Velvet suddenly called out, getting everyone's attention as they looked at Velvet.

"Before this Duel ends. I have to ask. Are you one of the children of the lost Incident''? Velvet questioned Specter if he was one of the children of the lost incident, making Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask widen their eyes in shock at what she's asked.

"I'm fully involved in the Lost Incident, little Ignis. The incident was ten years ago, six children were kidnapped one after another. All of them were imprisoned in separate rooms; so, the six didn't know each other's faces. You see I'm one of the six children". Specter said with a smile as he revealed that his one of the six children, making Pink Dragon Mask, Velvet, and Blue Angel gasp in shock at hearing this revelation that Specter was one of the kidnapped children, ""What?"" The three girls called out in shock at what they've heard.

"If you are one of the six children, why are you one of the Knights of Hanoi?" Velvet asked in shock that Specter was part of the group that kidnapped him. "I grew up in an orphanage, because I didn't have any relatives, I lacked the ability to mingle with others. Even among people, I was always alone and bored. However, that's when the incident occurred. Unlike the others, I actually felt entertained. You could say that I enjoyed it". Specter explained with a smirk, making Blue Angel widen her eyes more.

"You enjoyed it?" Blue Angel asked in shock at what she's heard. Specter continues his story with a sick grin. "Yes, I enjoyed it. It was fun. Even if I could go home, loneliness and boredom were all that waited for me. I lived like a specter, a ghost. No one talked to me. No one cared about me. However, it was different there. Someone was testing me. Someone was expecting big things for me. When I realized that, I felt the strong will to live for the first time. It was like a dream. Unfortunately, that fun time came to an end". Specter explains with the sick grin on his face.

"Most people should have been afraid of something like the Lost Incident. For someone to actually enjoy it, that's…?" Velvet exclaimed in shock as her eye widened from what she is hearing from Specter.

"You probably can't understand. If one feels hurt after the incident then it means that child eventually returned to have a happy life. After the incident, I returned to the orphanage. However, I was forced to not talk about the experience. I was more alone than before. I escaped from the orphanage and went to the restricted area. It was on lock down after the incident. I kept waiting there. I stayed, thinking about my time there… Hoping those fun times would come back. Then that hope came true. When I saw him, I knew instantly that he came for me". Specter explained more about his story with a crazy grin.

"You mean Revolver?" Blue Angel asked in disbelief at how sick this person was to enjoy something that ruined other people's lives. "Don't you hate Hanoi?" Pink Dragon Mask asked in disbelief as well, reminded about the Doctor that had controlled her mother with his Fusioner Parasite from hearing about Spectre's story and how twisted he is, like the doctor.

"Hate? Revolver gave me a place where I belong. I think Playmaker is weirder with his sense of justice". Specter replied to the two females with a crazy smirk on his face.

"I was abandoned as a baby at the base of a tree. The tree was at a mountain, which was behind the orphanage. During the time, the tree protected me from rain, wind, and wild animals. For several years, I grew up in the orphanage. However, I only felt peace when I was by this tree. When times were rough, this tree healed me. Then the incident occurred. I had fun during the incident. My only concern was that I couldn't come to this tree". Specter explained more about his past, getting Pink Dragon Mask confused since she has seen many magic in the world, but nothing like that.

"However, when I returned to the orphanage, the tree was gone. Adults had their dumb reasons. That's when my attachment to society completely vanished. The only place for me is by Revolver's side. I give my soul to Revolver!''. Specter declared with a glare on his face, while the three girls still looked at him in disbelief. "You need help''. Pink Dragon Mask whispered to herself in disbelief at hearing Spectre's story.

* * *

 **(With Lunalight Dancer)**

 **Lunalight Dancer life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Lunalight Dancer kept glaring at the black Knight of Hanoi, who kept smirking at Lunalight Dancer. "This guy… really rubs me the wrong way''. Carla stated with a glare as she went into her true form with her claws crossed. "That makes two of us, but I'll get rid of him before you know it! I draw!''. Lunalight Dancer cried out as she drew her card from her duel disk that appeared for her, before it disappeared with six cards appearing in front of her.

"And to start, I'll get rid of this cage, so say hello to my Lunalight White Rabbit!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she picked a card from her six cards, which disappeared and Lunalight White Rabbit appeared on her field with a smile.

 **Lunalight White Rabbit ATK points: 800.**

"When my White Rabbit is summoned, she can return your Nightmare Cage back to your hand!''. Lunalight Dancer said as she explained her monster's effect, who lifted up her hammer, before she slammed it on the ground, causing a shockwave that made Nightmare cage disappear in yellow sparkles.

"I wasn't expecting that''. The Black Knight of Hanoi said in surprise at the move Lunalight Dancer did. "And I'm not done yet! By discarding Lightlight Black Sheep from my hand, I can summon Lunalight Bat Wing from my hand!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her right hand out, showing Bat Wing's card as it disappeared with one card from Lunalight Dancer's hand, while Lunalight Bat Wing flew into the air from a portal on the ground.

 **Lunalight Bat Wing ATK Points: 1200.**

"Now it's time to test my luck out a little bit! When Bat Wing is summoned through her effect, I get to draw a card and if it's a Lunalight Monster, I'm allowed to summon it!''. Lunalight Dancer exclaimed as a card appeared from her duel disk, which she drew with her right hand's index, middle and ring fingers, before she showed it at the Black Knight of Hanoi, showing Lunalight Fairy Dancer.

"The card that I drew was Lunalight Fairy Dancer, so I can summon her and when she's moved through my deck to my hand by an effect, I can add a Lunalight Spell or Trap to my hand!''. Lunalight Dancer cried out as she explained her Fairy Dancer's effect, which the card disappeared and Fairy Dancer appeared on her field by pink sparkles.

 **Lunalight Fairy Dancer ATK points: 1000.**

"When Fairy Dancer is summoned, Lunalight Dancer can summon a Lunalight Monster from the graveyard!''. Carla called out with her eye narrowed, explaining her partner's monster effect. "Come on out and join the party, Lunalight Black Sheep!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her right open hand out as Black Sheep appeared on her field.

 **Lunalight Black Sheep ATK Points: 100.**

A card than appeared in front of Lunalight Dancer, before it disappeared with 4 cards appearing in front of her. "I think I'll refill my hand now! Allow me to introduce the spell card, Lunalight Treasure!''. Lunalight Dancer cried out as she held her right hand out as the spell card appeared on her field.

"Thanks to this card, Lunalight Dancer can now draw one card for every Lunalight monster on her field''. Carla explained her partner's card effect, while Lunalight Dancer drew her four cards from her deck, which disappeared, before seven cards appeared in front of her, making her smirk at seeing a few cards that she likes.

Lunalight Dancer than held her right open hand in to the sky. "Time to get serious and I'll prove that with my Circuit!''. Lunalight Dancer declared as she pointed at the sky with her right hand's index finger, which blue lightening shout out and formed link arrows in the sky. **"Link Arrows are good to go! The conditions are two Lunalight monsters, which I have more than enough with Bat Wing and Fairy Dancer!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as Bat Wing and Fairy Dancer turned into tornados that went into the Bottom left and bottom link arrows, which glowed red.

" **Link the circuit! I Link summon Lunalight Elf Archer!''.** Lunalight Dancer cried out as a dark blue tornado came out of the link arrows, which slammed into the ground. The tornado disappeared to reveal a new monster.

It was a female light skin elf with long light purple hair, emerald eyes and pink lipstick. The new Lunalight monster was wearing a dark blue cap that is like Sylvanas' cap from World of Warcraft, only it was like Astrograph Sorcerer's cap, looking like it was the night itself, along with a hood over her face. Elf Archer wore double crossed leather strap armor on her chest, dark blue draped panel that hangs from her waist down to her knees. Dark blue metal armor pants with kneepads, dark blue high heel boots as well. Elf archer's arms were bare with only long dark blue gloves that cover her hands and a bow like Sylvanas's bow as well from World of Warcraft. Finally, she has a dark blue mask that covered her right side of her face.

 **(Lunalight Elf Archer/ Link rating: 2/ Type: Beast Warrior/ Link/ Effect/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK points: 2000/ Requirements: 2 Lunalight monsters. / Link arrows: Bottom left, bottom/ Effect: If a Lunalight monster is summoned to this card's Link arrow, you can remove from play one card from your opponent's hand and if it's a spell card, you can add one spell card from your graveyard to your hand. This card can attack all your opponent's monsters twice, the first attack doesn't destroy the opponent's monster)**

"A new Link monster, I was expecting one of your old cards, but this one takes the cake of surprises''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi exclaimed in surprise, looking at the smiling Elf Archer. "Trust me when I say this, Lunaligth Dancer has more tricks up her sleeve''. Carla stated with a smirk as she grew into her real form.

"Not up my sleeve, but more like in my cards. Don't believe her, why don't I show you then, by overlaying my level 2 Lunalight White Rabbit and Black Sheep!''. Lunalight Dancer cried out with a smile as her Lunalight White Rabbit and Black Sheep turned into orbs, representing their attributes that went up into the sky, entering a golden portal.

" **With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I xyz summon the rank two, Lunalight Twilight Magician!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her right hand up, with a new monster floating out of the golden portal.

The monster that appeared looked like an 18-year-old women, having long blond hair, blue eyes like diamonds and pale skin. She wore a fitted black penguin suit with a white bowtie and a white vest with long black silky gloves and a black magician's hat. Two overlay units were around Twilight Magician as she held out a happy cry.

 **(Lunalight Twilight Magician/ Type: Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ Rank: 2/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK points: 1700/ DF points: 2100/ Requirements: 2 level 2 Lunalight monsters/ Effect: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card, select one face down monster or spell, Trap card your opponent controls, remove it from play. This card can attack all your opponent's monsters twice, the first attack doesn't destroy the opponent's monster)**

"Since Twilight Magician was summoned to Elf Archer's Link arrow, her ability activates!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her open right hand out, while Elf Archer's bottom Link Arrow started glowing. "Since a Lunalight monster was summoned to her link arrow, Elf Archer can now remove a card from your hand!''. Carla cried out, explaining Lunalight Elf Archer's effect, making the Black Knight of Hanoi widen his eyes in surprise at what he heard, while Elf Archer created an arrow of energy, aiming it with her bow at the Black Knight of Hanoi.

" **Go Luna banish!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as Elf Archer fired her arrow past the Black Knight of Hanoi, striking the ground. The Black Knight of Hanoi looked over his right shoulder to look at the arrow, only to widen his eyes at seeing the arrow got Nightmare steelcage. "Now that's what I call a lucky shot''. Carla exclaimed in joy at their target was.

"No argument here, because since the card that was banished was a spell card, I get to add a spell from my graveyard to my hand!''. Lunalight Dancer explained with a smile as Lunalight Treasure appeared on her field, before it disappeared with eight cards appearing in front of her. "And if you think you're safe from losing, think again! I activate Twilight Magician's effect!''. Lunalight Dancer declared as she held her right hand out, which Twilight Magician held her hat out with her right hand with one of her overlay units going in.

"By using an overlay unit, Twilight Magician can now make your face down disappear, one, two, three, abracadabra''. Carla called out as Twilight Magician threw her hat into the sky, which the hat overgrow and land on the Black knight of Hanoi's face down monster. The hat then returned to normal, floating in the sky as the face down monster was gone, with Twilight Magician grabbing her hat with her right hand with a smile.

"Who knew a dancer could actually be a magic in secret, well here's my magic trick. Allow me to introducethe spell card, Sky Striker Mecha – Hornet Drones!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as his face down card revealed to be a quick-play spell, which a Hornet Drone flew out from and in front of Elf Archer and Twilight Magician.

 **Brandish Maiden Token DEF points: 0000.**

"Whatever, Twilight Magician, disassemble that Drone!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Twilight Magician held her hands close to each other, forming two orbs of darkness, which she fired at the Brandish Maiden Token, striking it twice and destroying it.

"Now that your little helicopter has made a crash landing, you're up next! Elf Archer, have fun with your new target dummy!''. Lunalight Dancer exclaimed with a smile as Elf Archer took aim, before she fired her energy arrow at the Black Knight of Hanoi, making him wince as the arrow went past him, striking his stomach.

 **The Dark Knight of Hanoi's life points: 4000 minus 2000 =2000.**

"I think I've done enough for now, so I'll end my turn with two face down cards!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as two face down cards appeared on her field.

 **Lunalight Dancer life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: six.**

"My turn, I draw!''. The Black Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk as he drew his card from his deck, which disappeared and three cards appeared in his hand.

 **The Dark Knight of Hanoi life points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I summon Sky Striker Ace – Raye in ATK mode!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as blond female monster appeared on his field.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Raye ATK points: 1500.**

"Now I activate my little girl's special ability! I can tribute her to special summon a 'Sky Striker Ace' link monster to my Extra deck monster zone''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi explained with a smirk, making Lunalight Dancer and Carla slightly widen their eyes in surprise at what he said. **"Come forth, Sky Striker Ace – Kagari!''.** The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk as flames surrounded Sky Striker Ace – Raye.

The flames disappeared to reveal Sky Striker Ace – Raye, only she now wore red armor, wielding a sword and using a pair of swords as wings.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Kagari ATK Points: 1500.**

"When she's summoned, I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand, so my Quick-play spell Sky Striker Mecha – Hornet Drones comes back''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk as his spell appeared in front of him, before it disappeared with three cards appearing on his field.

"Now since a dark monster that I controlled was used as a tribute, I can summon my most powerful beast! **So say hello to the dark lord, Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair!''.** The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk as a dark portal appeared behind him, before a dark Dragon of Darkness came out, roaring at Lunalight Dancer and her monsters.

 **Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair ATK points: 3000.**

Lunalight Dancer and Carla frowned at seeing the Dark Dragon. "Now I equip Kagari with the equip spell card, Big bang Shot!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk as the last card in his hand appeared on his field, with Kagari's left leg consumed by fire.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Kagari ATK Points: 1500 + 400 = 1900.**

"Now that that's done, time for your dancers to dance for the final time! Go Diabolos, attack Lunalight Elf Archer!'''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as his darkness Dragon unleashed a dragon breath attack at Elf Archer, making the female monster call out in pain as the Dragon's breath attack obliterated her. **(3000 – 2000 = 1000)**

 **Lunalight Dancer Life points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"And that's not all, Kagari show that Twilight Magician a real magic trick by making her disappear!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi cried out as Kagari jumped up into the air, before she dive down at Twilight Magician, striking the Magician in the stomach with her fire foot, causing Twilight Magician to cry out in pain as she was destroyed by fire sparkles. **(1900 – 1700 = 200)**

 **Lunalight Dancer Life points: 3000 – 200 = 2800.**

"I'll end my turn here, make your move kitty cat''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk on his face, ending his turn.

 **Lunalight Dancer life points: 2800/ Number of cards in hand: six.**

"Looks like his better than expected''. Carla stated to her partner with narrowed eyes, though not sounding too worried. "Shame that his not good enough because this Duel isn't over till one of us loses our life points''. Lunalight Dancer said with a smirk as he moved his right hand to draw her card.

 **(With White Dragon Mask and Purple Night)**

White Dragon Mask, his Ignis partner Azure are flying over the Link VRAINS town towards Tower of Hanoi, with his lover Purple Night and her partner Raven flying side by side with them. White Dragon Mask kept his eyes on the approaching Tower of Hanoi, before he looks down at his deck, having a flashback of the day he got his White Dragon Cyberse cards, almost like Yusaku's Cyberse cards.

"Are you ready to use the White Dragon Cyberse?" Azure asked his partner if he was ready to use his new cards. "Does a Lizard re-grow its tail" White Dragon Mask replied to his partner, making Azure chuckle. "Does Azure mean your new cards?" Purple Night asked her mate, which White Dragon nods.

"How did you even get your new cards?" Purple Night asked, having wondered how her mate got White Dragon Cyberse cards. "I think Azure has your answer". Raven stated to her partner, looking at her with her eye form, which Azure nods. "It happened around a few days before this final battle". Azure said as he began to explain how his partner got his new cards.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The sun was setting for the day in Den city, with Ash walking around the pier in Den City in his version of Seto Kaiba's clothes with his Ignis partner Azure on his duel disk. Azure told him of a few special cards that would be useful and that it is as powerful as Yusaku's deck.

"The three bridges over the river: the Trigate Bridge. It's a real shame that the first bridge is under construction. So we head to take the others to get to bloody location". Azure explained to his partner, his eye narrowed at how difficult this has been. They soon entered a warehouse, before they kept walking through, finding arrows, showing them the way until they reach a door.

Ash opens the door and finds a sarcophagus. "Okay buddy. With your duel disk, scan the lid and it will open to reveal a nice surprise". Azure said to his partner with an excited look. Ash does what Azure asked and placed his right hand on the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus or tomb glows, before it opens itself after scanning the duel disk.

Ash looks inside, only for his eyes to widen in shock. Inside of the sarcophagus was a container, containing Cyberse versions of his White Dragons.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash asked in shock as he held the containing with both his hands, his eyes wide in disbelief, which Azure nods with a happy look. "Yes. These are White Dragon Cyberse monsters. There are even Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, Ritual and even Link White Dragon Cyberse monsters. They even count as dragons as well, happy birthday". Azure said to his partner with a happy look on his eye form.

"This is awesome". Ash said with a look that a child would have on Christmas. "I created these bad boys in the Cyberse world. They are as strong as Yusaku's Cyberse cards. Knowing you, I know you will play them wisely, partner". Azure said to his friend with a smile, which Ash nods with a smile.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"And that's how it happened''. Azure said with a smile, in his real form with his claws crossed and tail hanging out. Purple Night and Raven had looks of amazement on their faces from the amazing story that Azure has told them.

However, suddenly a blast came out of nowhere from below, almost getting Purple Night in the stomach. The masked heroes and their Ignis partners widened their eyes in shock at the sudden attack out of nowhere. "Ya know, in retrospect all kinds of sudden attacks that happen out of nowhere are short sighted''. Azure exclaimed to the group with a widen eye at the sudden attack.

"You may have a point, but who did that''. Raven stated as the two masked heroes and their Ignis partners looked down to see the cause of the sudden attack out of nowhere.

Down below them, standing on the top of a building was a female Knight of Hanoi that wears clothes like Baira, holding her right hand out. However, her clothes were pitch black like that other Dark Knight of Hanoi. The female looked to be 17-years-old, pale skin, yellow eyes like a cat, long black hair with silver highlights.

She had no mask like all the other Knights of Hanoi and seemed to be glaring at Purple Night and White Dragon Mask. "Whose that?''. White Dragon Mask said in surprise to see more members of the Knights of Hanoi than expected. "I don't know, I've never seen her before''. Azure admitted, having never seen this female before.

"One thing's for certain, she tried to blast me out of the sky''. Purple Night stated with a frown on her face, looking down at the female, who was glaring at her. "Azure, we'll handle this while you and White Dragon Mask go on ahead''. Raven said to her mate, telling him to go on ahead.

"Will you two be alright''. Azure replied to Raven, wanting to make sure that she'll be alright. "We'll be alright. We've handled much worse than this''. Purple Night said with a smirk as she flew down to face the female Knight of Hanoi. "Azure, let's believe in them to win this. We have to continue to the tower so that we can stop this''. White Dragon Mask said to his Ignis partner, telling him that they need to continue on, which Azure nodded as White Dragon Mask continued to fly towards the Tower.

Purple Night landed on the same rooftop as the female Knight of Hanoi, who gave her a small glare. "I'm afraid that this is where the road ends for you and you're Ignis''. The female dark Knight of Hanoi said as she held her left hand out as her Duel Disk activated.

"Sorry, but the road isn't gonna end for me today since I haven't even got half way to the end''. Purple Night countered with a smirk as she held her left hand out as her duel disk activated. **"Action field, Crossover activate!''.** Raven called out as the Action field system activated and Cross over appeared over the rooftop, with the Master Duel settings appearing as well. **"Game on!''.** Purple Knight and the Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as they drew their starting hand, which disappeared from their hands and reappeared in front of her.

 **Purple Night life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Female Dark Knight of Hanoi life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll go first. I'll start by summoning Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler! I'm allowed to summon this card if there are no monsters on the field!''. Purple Night called out as she picked a card from her hand, while a small five-year old girl in a green bird suit appeared on her field.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Tarquoise Warbler ATK points: 100.**

"When she's summoned through her effect, I'm allowed to summon another Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand, so come on out and sing your beautiful song, Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow!''. Purple Night explained her monster's effect as another 5-year-old girl appeared on her field, wearing a brown bird outfit.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK points: 0000.**

"When Cobalt Sparrow is special summoned, another Cobalt Sparrow is added to the hand!''. Raven stated, explaining Cobalt Sparrow's effect as a card appeared in front of Purple Night, who nodded with a smile.

"Time for our special song by summoning out my circuit!''. Purple Night called out as she held her right hand into the sky, which blue lighting came out and went into the sky, forming Link arrows. **"Link arrows are good; the summoning conditions are one Lyrical Luscinia! So the stage is set for you, Cobalt Sparrow!''.** Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out as one of her Cobalt Sparrow turned into a brown tornado that went into the bottom left marker that glowed red.

" **Link the circuit! I Link summon Lyrical Luscinia – Rehearse Lyrebird!''.** Purple Night called out as a black tornado came out of the Link arrow with Rehearse Lyrebird flying out with a smile.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Rehearse Lyrebird ATK Points: 0000.**

"Rehearse Lyrebird gains 200 ATK Points for every Lyrical Luscinia monster in the graveyard or hand!''. Raven called out as she explained the effect of Rehearse Lyrebird. "I have one in the graveyard and two in the hand, so that's 600 ATK Points!''. Purple Night called out as Rehearse Lyrebird sings her song.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Rehearse Lyrebird ATK Points: 0000 + 600 = 600.**

"Now I'll normal summon the Cobalt Sparrow in my hand''. Purple Night called out as her second Cobalt Sparrow appeared on her field.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Rehearse Lyrebird ATK Points: 600 – 200 = 400.**

Purple Night than looked at the three cards in her hand and thought carefully on what move she should make next. "Now I'll overlay my level one Cobalt Sparrow and Tarquoise Warbler!''. Purple Night called out as she held her right hand into the sky as her two monsters turned into orbs that represent their attribute that entered a golden portal that appeared on the ground.

" **I Xyz summon Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale!''.** Purple Night called out as her ace monster appeared from the Xyz portal with two overlay units around her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale ATK Points: 0000.**

"Nightingale gains 100 ATK points for every overlay unit she has!''. Raven called out as Nightingale glowed yellow.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale ATK Points: 0000 + 200 = 200.**

"If you think you're out of danger, think again because I play the spell, Polymerization!''. Purple Night called out as she held her right hand out as the fusion card appeared on her field. "With this spell's power, I fuse my Assembly Nightingale with the Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow in my hand!''. Purple Night called out as Sapphire Swallow appeared on her field, before Nightingale and Sapphire Swallow glow purple.

" **I fuse my Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale and Lyrical Luscinia – Sapphire Swallow to fusion summon, my Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale!''.** Purple Night called out as her two monsters merged to form Assembly Nightgale's fusion form, which was a little darker and more dangerous looking.

 **Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale ATK Points: 1000.**

Purple Night and Raven narrowed their eyes and prepared themselves for their duel against this unknown Knight of Hanoi, with the fates of three worlds riding on the three duels taking place now.

* * *

 **(Ending song)**

 **My life is like detestably bad graffiti**

 **First shows Yusaku in a tunnel, kneeling down on the ground, with Ai as his shadow**

 **"But when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone"**

 **Cuts to Ash and Rose at the other side of the tunnel while their shadows are their respective Ais**

 **"I'm glad I'm alive I truly am"**

 **Scenery changes to Yusaku , Ash, and Rose standing up in a Roman coliseum. Behind them are three statues. Yusaku thanks about Kusanagi and his brother, while Ash is thinking of his past in the Pokémon world and the Arc V world, remembering Brock, Misty, Yuya, Yuto, Tracey, Ally, Tate Fredrick, May, Max, Gong, his parents, Verity, Sorrel Silvio, Declan, Dawn,Riley, Iris, Sora, Cilan, Shun, Serena, Yugo, Clemont, Shark, Rio, Bonnie, Crow and Jack.**

 **"What I couldn't say before I can say now"**

 **Cuts to Lulu, Saya, Zuzu, Rin, and Celina looking in 4 different directions with their backs against each other. Then the background changes from to their own dimensions to Link VRAINS**

 **"Within the sadness I kept holding down"**

 **The screen changes to show Revolver, Red Knight, Izumi and Specter, with Doctor Kogami behind them.**

 **"There were fragments of power"**

 **Then it cuts to 2 stars passing by Kusanagi, Go, Emma, Akira Aoi, Zuzu, Lulu, Saya, Rose, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugi, Akiza, Celina, and Run and lands in Yusaku/Ash's hands with their respective AI's in their Duel Disks while it shows them in their Vrains forms while the star shows data going to and from them.**

 **"No one can take away my light to the future"**

 **It then cuts to Yusaku and Ash in their Link Vrains avatars, riding their hover boards with their Ace monsters, Decode Talker and Blue Link Dragon.**

 **"The Chronicles of life only has a few lines"**

 **Changes to show Go and Lunalight Dancer, along with their Ace Monsters, Gouki the Great Ogre and Lynx Dancer.**

 **"People I meet my regrets"**

 **Ghost Girl and Purple Night appear together with their ace monsters, Convene Nightingale and Prime Banshee next to their mistresses.**

 **"-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me"**

 **Then it shows Blue Angel and Aoi forming through a spinning circle with Saya jumping in-between the two.**

 **"You've always confront loneliness by yourself"**

 **It then changes to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask riding in Link Vrains with Decode Talker, Stardust, Black Rose Dragon and Fire Wall Dragon with them.  
"I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever"**

 **The three duelists continued ridding into the sunset with their respective AIs looking at the sunset as well.**

" **Lighting Life with our Invisible bond!"**

* * *

 **And done. That took longer than expected, but now I have questions. What deck should Lulu's opponent use. The Nightmare deck or something else. Should Ash and his friends have the program to return home after the battle with Hanoi and should the other Lancers come to the Vrains world as well.**

 **That's all for now. Also I have a story to give to someone if they want. It's a Yugioh Arc v and 5ds story. Message me and I'll tell you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sub everybody, hope you all missed me and sorry for the long wait. I was gonna make this chapter longer, but turns out I need some help with the rest of Celina's duel against her opponent and I don't know what deck Lulu's opponent should use, maybe a Crusadia deck. I saw the new episode and god damn, The Gore really let himself go and bye-bye Earth. I liked him. Truth be told, in the show I hope Aqua likes Ai and that Aqua's partner is Blue Girl, I really hope so.**

 **I've also decided to let the girls have Cyberse cards as well and I'm gonna need a lot of help with creating them, so I'm up for suggestions. Also no questions answered this time, maybe next time. Also I am hoping someone makes a one-shot special story of Aoi and Aqua, also The problem I'm having in Celina's duel is that I want her opponent to use Fusioner Parasite and summon an Oc Sky Striker card, but no one is helping, so a little help here.**

 **For now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Forbidden one's wrath and Sky Strikers attack part 2.**

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **The background then changes to a white background, showing Ai, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating. Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask than enters Link VRAINS in a Speed Duel on their duel boards, dueling. They all draw a card from their decks as their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Blue Link Dragon standing or flying besides their duelists.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS. Than purple data storm, along with a white and red ones are seen, raging across Link Vrains, with Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still riding on their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Go Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema rides on her motorcycle, before jumping into the air as she changed into her Link Vrains avatar. Revolver and Red Knight are seen, ready to duel with Cracking Dragon behind them. Playmaker draws from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, with both of them still on their duel hover boards. Revolver and Red Knight rides on their duel hover boards as they command an attack with Borrenlord Dragon clashing with Decode Talker, while Red Knight- Dragon King clashes with Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters Cyberse Wizard, Link Slayer and Bitron, before showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Red Knight and Revolver on their Duel Boards before disappearing. Then Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer appear on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **A bright white bird was flying into the sky, heading towards the sun.**

 **(Opening song end)**

 **(With Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask)**

 **Blue Angel Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3. / Cards on field: Trickstar Holly Angel (ATK: 2000) two Lycoris (ATK Points: 1600).**

 **Pink Dragon Mask life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: four/ Cards on field: One face down monster and one spell or trap.**

 **Spectre Life points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: 3/ Cards on field: Sun Avalon Dryas (ATK Points: 0000)**

Blue Angel, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet were still in their duel against Specter, with the knight of Hanoi about to begin his turn. "My turn, I draw!" Specter called out as he drew his card from his deck.

"At this moment, I activate Lycoris's effect. For every card you add to your hand, you take 200 LP damage. Since I have two Lycoris you take 400 points of damage." Blue Angel cried out as her two Lycoris fired the yellow blasts at Spectre from their weapons, hitting the crazy man.

 **Spectre: 3000 - 400= 2600**

"That was dangerous. Since I got rid of Reincarnation, I only took 400 points of damage. Since I took damage, Sun Avalon Dryas's effect activates! I can special summon Sun Avalon Healer from my Extra Deck next to its link''. Spectre called out as he fruit falls from Sun Avalon and onto the ground. The fruit opens to reveal a plant like woman with blonde hair wearing a red dress and covered with roses.

 **Sunvine Healer Link 1 Attack: 600**

"Another weird creature appears?" Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask thought to themselves at seeing this monster. Spectre continues, "I regain LP equal to one Lycoris's damage." Spectre said as his tree's vines wrapped around him again as his Life points increased.

 **Spectre LP: 2600+200= 2800**

"Next I activate Sunvine Healer's effect! Since she's linked to Sunavalon, I regain 300 LP for each of its links". Spectre explained the effect of his new monster as Sunvine Healer heals him more.

 **Spectre: 2800 + 300= 3100**

"Since I dealt you damage, Holy Angel's effect activates! **Holy Blessing!"** Blue Angel exclaimed as Holy Angel strengthens in attack power thanks to her effect.

 **Holy Angel Link 2, Attack: 2400.**

"Come forth,the future circuit that illuminates our path!''. Spectre called out as he held his hands out. Instead of the Link arrows appearing in the sky, they appeared under Dyras. "Link Arrows fully functional and ready, the summon conditions are two plan type monsters! I set Sunvine Healer and Dyras in the Link arrows!''. Spectre called out as Healer turned into a tornado, while a vine from Dyras went into the bottom left and bottom right Link markers that glowed red.

" **Link the circuit! I link summon! Sun Avalon Dyrades!''.** Spectre called out as his tree monster grew bigger and the face part of the tree turned into a cocoon that hatched into a black haired man.

 **Sun Avalon Dyrades ATK Points: 0000.**

"His Sun Avalon evolved''. Blue Angel exclaimed in surprise as she looked at the evolved tree, with her student and her Ignis partner doing the same. "This isn't going well''. Pink Dragon Mask stated, knowing that evolved forms are more powerful than previous forms. "You can say that again''. Velvet said in agreement to her partner.

"Just like your brother, this tree protects me". Spectre said with a smirk on his face, getting Blue Angel's attention again. "You're the same as me". Blue Angel exclaimed, getting Spectre interested in what she said. "What do you mean?" Spectre asked Blue Angel on what she meant when she said that.

"You were also alone". Blue Angel replied to Spectre with narrowed eyes. "Why do you think that?" Spectre asks Blue Angel on why she thinks that. "You said that the 'Blue Angel' book was a good story. Since you agree, there's only one answer. If you're given love, that creates positive energy. But if you don't get love, it turns into hatred and creates destructive energy. That hatred is the source of your strength". Blue Angel explains to Spectre on what she means.

Spectre laughs at what Blue Angel said, while smirking. "You're a strange one. Why are you trying to figure me out?" Spectre asked Blue Angel for her reasons of trying to figure him out. "You said it yourself because I'm 'Blue Angel'." Blue Angel replied to Spectre.

"I see what you're saying. You're no longer the 'Blue Angel' who keeps crying. You've realized your true mission. It'd be nice if you can fulfil your mission". Spectre said to Blue Angel, making Blue Angel is confused at what he said, along with Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet being confused as well.

"I summon Sunseed Genius Loci". Spectre called out as he summoned a copy of the first monster that he summoned.

 **Sunseed Genius Loci Attack: 0.**

"Time for a little more Link summoning!" Spectre called out as another Link Arrow appeared under his tree. "Is he gonna evolve his tree again?" Blue Angel questioned in surprise at seeing Spectre going for another Link summon."Hopefully not, because I'll never look at a tree the same way again after this''. Velvet exclaimed, having had enough trees for one day.

"Link Arrows authored. The summoning condition is one Plant type normal monster. I set Sunseed Genius Loci in the Link Marker! Link Summon, appear now Link 1 Sunvine Thrasher!" Spectre called out as his Sunseed monster turned into a tornado that went into the bottom Link Marker that glowed, before a green coloured swordsman appeared on his field.

 **Sunvine Thrasher/ Link 1/ ATK Point: 800.**

"By linking to Sunavalon, Sunvine Thrasher gains 800 attack points for every one of Sunavalon's Link Markers. Therefore it gains 1600 attack points". Spectre explained the effect of his new Link monster as Sunvine Thrasher drew his sword.

 **Sunvine Thrasher ATK Points: 800 + 1600 = 2400**

"Unlike last time, this Sunvine has an offensive effect". Blue Angel stated as she figured out that Spectre doesn't solely focus on defence.

"Now let's battle. My Sunvine Thrasher attacks Holly Angel!" Spectre called out as Thrasher prepares his sword and charges. "I don't think so. I activate my trap card Chaos Burst!" Pink Dragon Mask called out as her set card reveals the trap card. "By releasing a monster on the field, I target an attacking monster and destroy it, and you lose 1000 LP". Pink Dragon Mask explained the effect of her trap.

Spectre had his eyes open wide, not expecting Pink Dragon Mask to play something like that. "What?" Spectre called out in surprise at what he heard. Pink Dragon Mask's set monster disappeared in sparkles as her trap card unleashed a blast at Sunvine Thrasher.

Suddenly, the tree that protects Spectre hands him a card, which Spectre sees it. 'That card. Maybe it can help me'. Spectre thought to himself at seeing the card. "I activate an Action Card". Spectre called out as the card was revealed to be an Action card, making Blue Angel look confused. "An Action Card? What is that?" Blue Angel asked in confusion at seeing the Action card, while Velvet and Pink Dragon Mask narrow their eyes.

Spectre smirks at Blue Angel. "This is the Action Card, Mirror Barrier. With this Action card, I protect my Sunvine Thrasher from card effects". Spectre called out as the card disappeared and a Mirror Barrier appears around Thrasher, blocking the blast from Chaos Burst, with Thrasher continues his battle against Trickstar Holy Angel. They destroy each other mutually.

"Were you seeking for mutual self-destruction?" Blue Angel asked in confusion at seeing Spectre destroy her monster with his own. "You wish. When Thrasher destroys a monster in battle, its special summoned next to Sunavalon's link. Resurrect to me, Holy Angel". Spectre called out as a black portal appeared on the ground, with Sunavalon's vines grabbing Holy Angel, bringing her to Spectre's side with Holly Angel's eyes red.

Spectre was about to continue speaking, only for Pink Dragon Mask to interfered. "Come on out and have some fun, Watapon!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as a small Fairy monster appeared on her field.

 **Watapon DEF Points: 300.**

"How did you do that?" Spectre asks in surprise at seeing Pink Dragon Mask summon a monster when it isn't her turn. "The monster that I tributed for Chaos Burst was Witch of the Black Forest. Witch of the Black Forest, when is tributed or destroyed and sent to the graveyard allows to add a monster with 1500 DEF points or lower. I added Watapon to my hand, and through her effect, allows me to special summon her to the field". Pink Dragon Mask explained on how she summoned Watapon, who jumped into her hands, which she holds the little Fairy.

"Anyways, this is now a battle between Trickstars; Holy Angel attack your partner Lycoris". Spectre called out as Holy Angel unleashed her whip and attacked one of the Lycoris, dealing damage to Blue Angel. **(2000 – 1600 = 400)**

 **Blue Angel life points: 4000 – 400 = 3600.**

"It must be upsetting being attacked by your ace monster. I end my turn now". Spectre said with a smirk on his face, but Blue Angel looked at her student. "What is that Action Card Spectre activated? In fact, what is an Action Card anyway?" Blue Angel asked her student about the Action card, getting Pink Dragon Mask's attention, who was still holding Watapon.

"Sensei, remember that me and the others are from a different world of Duel Monsters, well that is true. The duellists practiced a unique form of duelling called Action Duels. Duellists engage each other in a random Action Field. Duellists can gather special cards called Action Cards that can help you in battles, like to strengthen your monster and protect them from damage. Unlike regular Spell Cards, duellists can activate Action Cards even at their opponents' turn". Pink Dragon Mask explained to her teacher about Action duels.

Blue Angel is amazed learning about both Action Duels and Action Angel looked back at Spectre as she thought of a strategy, while her three cards appeared in front of her.

 **Blue Angel life points: 3600/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!''. Blue Angel called out as she drew her card from her deck, which the card disappeared and four cards appeared in front of her. "I summon Trickstar Candina from my hand!''. Blue Angel called out as the same yellow Trickstar monster from before appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"When Candia is summoned, I'm allowed to add a Trickstar card from my deck to my hand!''. Blue Angel explained as she drew a card from her deck and held it out with her right hand, revealing it to be a spell card. **"It's my turn now for a Link summon!''.** Blue Angel cried out as she held her right hand into the air, releasing Blue lightning that created a Link circuit in the air.

" **Link Arrows are good to go! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar monsters, so I'll use Trickstar Candina and Lycoris!''.** Blue Angel called out as her two Trickstar monsters flew into the Link Arrows, lighting up the right and bottom left Link Arrows. **"Link the circuit! I Link summon Trickstar Crimson Heart!''.** Blue Angel called out as a new Trickstar Link monster appeared on her field, wearing crimson clothes and using golden cuffs.

 **Trickstar Crimson Heart ATK Points: 2000/ Link rating: 2.**

Pink Dragon Mask looked at the new Link monster with a look of awe on her face. "Since I link summoned, Trickstar Light Arena's effect kicks in! I can special summon one of the Trickstar monsters that I used to Link summon, so come on back Candina!''. Blue Angel cried out as Candina appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Candina ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"When a Trickstar monster is summoned to Crimson Heart's Link arrow, regain 200 Life points!''. Blue Angel called out as she explained her Link monster's effect, making Pink Dragon Mask to look down at the Master Duel's field, seeing that all three of them have different fields since this was a battle royal, with Candina in Crimson Heart's bottom left Link arrow.

 **Blue Angel life points: 3600 + 200 = 3800.**

"I now discard a Trickstar from my hand to activate Crimson Heart's ability! We all draw a card!''. Blue Angel called out as Crimson Heart glowed red, while Blue Angel, Specter and Pink Dragon Mask drew a card from their decks.

 **Blue Angel's cards in hand: 3 + 1 = 4.**

 **Specter's cards in hand: 3 + 1 = 4.**

 **Pink Dragon Mask's cards in hand: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"Here I go! I activate the Spell card, Trickstar Bouquet!''. Blue Angel called out as a spell card appeared on her field. "By returning Candina to my hand, a monster on the field gains the same ATK Points as her!''. Blue Angel explained the effect of her spell as Candina returned to her hand.

"I raise the ATK of… Sunavalon Dryades!''. Blue Angel called out as Specter's link monster's ATK Points increased.

 **Sunavalon Dryades ATK Points: 0000 + 1800 = 1800.**

"My monster?''. Specter questioned in confusion at Blue Angel's choice, while Pink Dragon Mask was looking at the cards in her hand. "Now that things have been set up, I'll activate the spell card, Trickstar Temptation!''. Blue Angel called out as another spell card appeared on her field.

"Since your monster's ATK Points increased, it returns to your hand!''. Blue Angel explained with a smirk on her face, making Pink Dragon Mask smile at her teacher's move. "Alright Sensei, since his Dryades is a Link monster, it'll return to the Extra Deck!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in joy, making Blue Angel smile at her student, before she looked back at Spcter.

"I can tell that you have a strong love for Dryades. But you also have strong hatred''. Blue Angel said to Specter, getting Specter to look at her. "Hatred?''. Specter asked Blue Angel on what she meant. "Unsatisfying love leads to greeter hatred. But Sunavalon wraps you in kindness''. Blue Angel explained to Specter on what she meant.

"Interesting. It's true that when I was young, I sought love. But no matter how much I sought, it went unruffled''. Specter said to Blue Angel, while Pink Dragon Mask kept her eyes on the Specter. "And that created a deep scar in your heart''. Blue Angel stated, while Velvet thought about the connection between Specter and the Earth Ignis.

"Yes, but I'm fine now. The blue angel fights for those who are deeply hurt. Will you fight for me too?''. Specter asked if Blue Angel will fight for him, making Blue Angel hesitate.

"Say good-bye to Dryades!''. Blue Angel called out as her spell unleashed a blast at Dryades. "Dryades can't be attacked, but you found its weakness! Splendid, please keep fighting for me! I activate Sunvine Maiden's effect from my hand!''. Specter called out as he selected a card from his hand and activated it.

A small purple haired female appeared in front of Dryades. "By special summoning this card, Temptation's effect is negated!''. Spectre called out with a smirk as Sunvine Maiden created a barrier, protecting Dryades.

 **Sunvine Maiden DEF Points: 0000.**

"We were so close at getting rid of Dryades''. Velvet stated with narrowed eyes at seeing Spcter protect his Link monster. "Because your desire to understand wasn't strong enough, you failed. Please try harder to understand me!''. Specter said with a crazy grin on his face, making Blue Angel narrow her eyes. "I place one card face down and end my turn''. Blue Angel said as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Sunavalon Dryades ATK Points: 1800 – 1800 = 0000.**

"You still don't understand how lonely I was. I'm alone at the bottom of a canyon, alone with no light or sound. Alone, wandering forever, please try to understand harder. If you can't, you shall be defeated''. Specter said to Blue Angel in disappointment, before he looked at Pink Dragon Mask.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"It's my turn now, I draw!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drew her card from her deck with her right claw, which disappeared and six cards appeared in front of her. "You have 4 pieces in your hand, just need one more''. Velvet whispered to her partner, telling her that she's missing one last card.

"I know. I just hope I draw it before it's too late''. Pink Dragon Mask replied to her partner, before she picked a card from her hand. "I activate the spell card, Monster Gate!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as the spell card appeared on her field. "By tributing Watapon, I can draw cards from my deck until I draw a monster that can be normal summoned!''. Pink Dragon Mask explained the effect of her spell, while Watapon disappeared in yellow sparkles.

Pink Dragon Mask drew the top card of her deck and looked at it. "I drew Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, which I'll summon in DEF mode!''. Pink Dragon mask said as the card disappeared and an armoured elf swordsman appeared in front of her, kneeling down and holding his Sword in a Defence stance.

 **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian DEF Points: 1200/ Level: 4.**

"I'm not done yet! I remove Witch of the Black Forest and Watapon from my graveyard!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her open right hand out as a portal appeared on the ground, which Witch of the Black Forest and Watapon's card went into. "And why would you do that''. Specter asked the young girl on why she would remove her monsters from play.

"It was in order to summon this, one of my most powerful monsters. **Say hello to** **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!''.** Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her right claw into the air as a burst of energy shot out of the portal. The energy disappeared to reveal another legendary monster, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning.

 **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning ATK Points: 3000/ Level: 8.**

Black Luster Soldier stood with pride as he held his sword and shield. "The legendary monster… Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning''. Blue Angel whispered in awe at seeing another legendary monster with her own eyes.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting one of the legendary monsters of Duel monsters history, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning. I must say that this is a great honour''. Specter exclaimed with a look of awe on his face. "You haven't seen anything yet!''. Velvet called out from Pink Dragon Mask's Duel Disk.

Pink Dragon Mask spread her wings open as she took flight, flying to one of the many platforms, grabbing an Action card. "I activate the Action spell, High Dive!''. Pink Dragon Mask said as the Action card in her hand disappeared and appeared on her field. "This Action card increases my Black Luster Soldier's ATK Points by 1000 point!''. Pink Dragon Mask explained the effect of the Action card as Black Luster Soldier powered up.

 **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000.**

"Go Black Luster Soldier, attack Trickstar Holly Angel!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as Black Luster Soldier charged and slashed at Holly Angel, destroying her. **(4000 – 2000 = 2000)**

 **Specter Life points: 3100 – 2000 = 1100.**

"I play Dryades' ability! Since I took battle or effect damage, I can summon a Sun vine Link monster to one of Dryades' Link Arrows and regain Life points that I lost! Come Sun Vine Guarda!''. Specter called out as a fruit from Dryades opened with Purple ooze landing on the ground to reveal a second Guarda.

 **Sun Vine Guarda ATK Points: 600.**

 **Specter Life points: 1100 + 2000 = 3100.**

"When Black Luster Soldier destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he can attack again!''. Pink Dragon Mask explained Black Luster Soldier's effect, which Black Luster Soldier charged at Sun Vine Guarda. "Sun Vine Guarda's effect lowers the damage by 800 X the Link monster's link rating that Guarda's linked too!''. Specter called out as Black Luster Soldier destroyed Guarda. **(4000 – 600 - = 3400 – 800 – 800 = 1800)**

 **Specter life points: 3100 – 1800 = 1300.**

"And now Dryades' effect heals me and allows me to summon another Sun Vine monster, so appear Thrasher!''. Specter called out as another one of Dryades' fruits hatched and Thrasher came out.

 **Sun Vine Thrasher ATK Points: 800.**

 **Specter life points: 1300 + 1800 = 3100.**

"You pointlessly attacked, knowing that I would heal myself. Care to explain why''. Specter asked Pink Dragon Mask for her reasons for attacking, knowing that it was no use. "From what I've seen, your Link Monster's effect revolves on its Link Markers and the monsters in your Extra deck''. Pink Dragon Mask began to explain to Specter for the reasons for her attack.

"I don't know what other abilities that your tree has, but its weakness is the monsters in your Extra Deck!''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she pointed at Specter with her right claw's index finger. "How so?''. Specter asked Pink Dragon Mask on why she thinks that. "It's simple. Just like the main deck, the Extra Deck has a limit of 15 cards. You've used 7 cards in your Extra deck so far, leaving you with only 8 cards left in your Extra deck!''. Pink Dragon Mask cried out as Blue Angel's eyes widened in realization at her student's words.

"I must say that I'm impressed that you've kept count during this whole Duel. In other worlds, I can only use Dryades' effect 8 more times, but I'll finish you way before I run out of cards in my Extra deck''. Specter said with a smirk on his face. "Thrasher gains 800 ATK Points for Dryades' Link Arrows, so he gains 1600 ATK Points!''. Specter called out as Sun Vine Thrasher drew his sword.

 **Sun Vine Thrasher ATK Points: 800 + 1600 = 2400.**

"I'll end my turn here, and Black Luster Soldier's ATK Points return to normal''. Pink Dragon Mask said as she had nothing else to do.

 **Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning ATK Points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

 **Specter life points: 3100/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"My turn now! I draw!''. Spcter called out as he drew his card from his Duel Disk, before it disappeared. "Appear once more my circuit that will lead us to the future!''. Specter called out as another Link circuit appeared under Dryades. **"Link Arrows authorised! The summon conditions are at least 2 Plant-type monsters! I set Dryades and Sun Vine Maiden on the Link Arrows!''.** Spectre called out as Sun Vine Maiden turned into a tornado, while Dryades used one of its vines, with the bottom, bottom left and bottom right Link arrows glowing.

" **Link the circuit! I link summon Sunavalon Dryanome!''.** Specter called out as his tree grew even more with the sleeping plant person opening their eyes, revealing red eyes.

 **Sun Avalon Dryanome ATK Points: 0000/ Link: 3.**

 **Sun Vine Thrasher ATK Points: 2400 + 800 = 3200.**

"Sunavalon grew even more". Blue Angel exclaimed in shock at seeing the tree grow even more. "I discard a card to activate the Continuous Spell, Sunvine Shrine''. Specter called out as he discarded a card and a spell appeared on his field. "Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-type Normal Monster from my graveyard. Resurrect, Sunseed Genius Loci!" Specter explained the effects of his spell as his Sunseed monster reappeared on his field.

 **Sunseed Genius Loci Attack: 0**

"My preparations are complete! Appear again! My circuit will be the beginning of both your ends!''. Specter called out as another Link Circuit appeared under Dryanome. "Link Arrows authorized! The summoning condition is one Plant-type Normal Monster. I set Genius Loci. Link Summon! Appear now, Link 1 Sunvine Thrasher!" Specter called out as his Sunseed turned into a tornado that went into the bottom Link arrow, which another Sunvine Thrasher appears.

 **Sunvine Thrasher Link 1 Attack: 800**

"By linking to Sunavalon, Thrasher gains 800 Attack for every one of Sunavalon's Link Markers. Dryanome is Link 3, so it gains 2400 ATK!" Specter called out with a smirk as his second Thrasher drew his sword.

 **Sunvine Thrasher Attack: 800 + 2400 = 3200.**

"It now has 3200 attack points". Blue Angel said in panic at how she and her student must face two monsters with 3200 ATK Points. "Remember that Thrasher's effect lets me steal the monster it destroys in battle. Thrasher attacks Crimson Heart". Specter called out as his first Thrasher charged at Crimson Heart.

However, Pink Dragon Mask smirks. "I don't think so Spectre". Pink Dragon Mask said as she flew to another platform, grabbing an action card. "What?" Specter said in surprise at what Pink Dragon Mask said.

"I now activate the Action Spell, Battle Change!" Pink Dragon Mask called out as the Action card appeared in front of her, while she flew. The Action Spell card has the image of a sword suddenly changing target. "During your Battle Phase and when you declare an attack, I can change the attack target to 1 monster that I control". Pink Dragon Mask explained the effect of the Action card, making Blue Angel look at her student in concern.

"She's changing the attack target". Blue Angel said in concern for her student. "You took me by surprise". Specter admitted with a smirk on his face, now relaxing. "The target now is my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". Pink Dragon Mask said as her Obnoxious Celtic Guardian braced himself.

"If you insist, now Sunvine Thrasher attacks your Celtic Guardian". Specter called out as Thrasher slashes with his sword, but the Celtic Guardian blocks the sword slash with his own sword, pushing Thrasher away. "My Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with 1900 ATK power or more". Pink Dragon Mask explained the effect of her monster and why it isn't destroyed.

"Now I'll have my second Thrasher attack Blue Angel's Crimson Heart". Specter called out as his second Thrasher destroys Crimson Heart with a sword slash. "I activate Light Arena's effect, battle damage involving a Trickstar Link Monster becomes 0 once, and I gain LP equal to that amount!''. Blue Angel called out as she explained another effect of her field spell.

 **Blue Angel LP: 3800 + 1200 = 5000**

"You didn't take damage, but I'm taking your Trickstar. Thrasher's effect activates! The Crimson Heart it destroyed in battle is Special Summoned next to Sunavalon's link!''. Specter called out as Sunavalon's vines grab and resurrect Crimson Heart to Specter's field, whose eyes closed red.

 **Trickstar Crimson Heart ATK Points: 2000/ Link: 2.**

"Now Crimson Heart attacks you directly!''. Specter called out as Crimson Heart threw her golden cuffs at Blue Angel, damaging her.

 **Blue Angel LP: 5000 – 2000 = 3000**

"I end my turn". Specter said as he ended his turn, having nothing else to do.

 **Blue Angel Life points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"Even if I attack, as long as he has Sunavalon… he'll Special Summon a Sunvine to stop the damage. That means now's my only chance!" Blue Angel says as she realizes that now is her chance. "My turn now, I draw!" Blue Angel calls out as she draws her card from her duel disk. "I summon Trickstar Nightshade!''. Blue Angel called out as a new Trickstar monster appeared on her field. The new Trickstar has the appearance of a cute girl wearing a black dress and wearing a black top hat.

 **Trickstar Nightshade, ATK Points: 100**

"Come on out, the circuit of dreams and hope!''. Blue Angel calls out as another Link Circuit appeared in the sky. "The summoning condition is one level 2 or lower Trickstar monster. I set Trickstar Nightshade! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1 Trickstar Bloom!" Blue Angel called out as her Nightshade monster went into the bottom Link Arrow.

Trickstar Bloom has the appearance of a girl with brown hair tied in pigtails with green clothing and riding on a broom."

 **Trickstar Bloom, Link 1/ ATK Points: 100**

"When Bloom Angel is summoned, you draw one card!" Blue Angel said as she explained her monster's effect, making Specter smirk at her. "Ah, you're gifting me a draw? That's so generous of you to allow me to draw another card!" He says arrogantly as he drew his card from his deck.

"You'll find out why soon. I activate Nightshade's effect that I used to Link Summon! I can Special Summon her back from the graveyard!" Blue Angel called out as Nightshade returns from graveyard.

 **Trickstar Nightshade, ATK Points: 100**

"I'll Link Summon again! The summoning conditions are two Trickstars! I set Trickstar Bloom and Nightshade!" Blue Angel declared as her two Trickstar monsters went into another Link Circuit, going into the left and right link Arrows. ''Appear now, Trickstar Black Catbat!" Blue Angel called out as a black cat-like Trickstar monster appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Black Catbat, Link 2, Attack: 2000**

"Due to Light Arena's effect, I can Special Summon Nightshade that was used to Link Summon again!" Blue Angel called out as Nightshade appears once more.

 **Trickstar Nightshade, ATK Points: 100**

"Shine again, the circuit of dreams and hope! The summoning conditions are at least two Trickstars! I set Trickstar Night shade and Link 2 Black Catbat in the Link Markers!" Blue Angel called out as another Link Circuit appeared in the sky, which the two Trickstar monsters went into, with Black Catbat turing into two tornadoes, entering the top, down-left, and downright Link Arrows.

 **"I Link Summon! Appear now, Link 3 Trickstar Delfiendium!"** Blue Angel called out as a new Strickstar monster appeared on her field, looking like a female magician.

 **Trickstar Delfiendium, Link 3 Attack: 2200**

"A new Trickstar?" Specter called out in surprise at Blue Angel's move. "I activate the trap card, Trickstar Maribold! By returning a Trickstar in my graveyard to my hand, I'm allowed to summon again. I return Lycoris and summon Candina!" Blue Angel called out as her face down card revealed itself, with a card appearing in her hand, with Candina appearing on her field.

 **Trickstar Candina Attack: 1800**

"Candina's effect adds a Lycoris from my deck to my hand. I set a card face down''. Blue Angel called out as another Lycoris appeared in her hand, along with a face down card appearing on her field. "Now it's time to battle! Delfiendium attacks Crimson Heart! At this moment, Delfiendium's effect activates. For every Link Monster you have, I can add a banished card to my hand!" Blue Angel explained her Link Monster's effect as Delfiendium charged at Crimson Heart.

"What?" Specter called out in shock at what Blue Angel said. "There are four Link Monsters on your field. There are three banished cards!" Blue Angel explained to Specter, making Specter gasps in shock. "Banished cards…Can it be?" Specter said in shock at what Blue Angel is saying.

"It can! I add the three banished Trickstar Reincarnations to my hand! Also for every card that was added to my hand, she gains 1000 ATK! She now has 5200 ATK!" Blue Angel said as she swiped her right hand, which two cards appeared in front of her, before three more cards appeared with her current hand.

 **Trickstar Delfiendium Attack: 2200+ 3000= 5200.**

Spectre is a bit worried but remembers his monster's effect. "But Dryanome completely protects me!" Specter reminds Blue Angel about his tree monster. "It's true that your Sunavalon is a troublesome monster… because it stops damage by Special Summoning a Sunvine next to its link. But since its links are all full, you can't use that effect!" Blue Angel says with a smirk as Pink Dragon Mask looked and saw that Dryanome's link arrows were full.

"Well done! You were waiting for the moment when its links were full". Specter said to Blue Angel with a smirk on his face. "I can erase Spectre's entire Life points with a single attack". Blue Angel said with a smirk on her face.

"Go Delfiendium!" Blue Angel cried out as she pointed at Crimson Heart with her right hand's index finger. Delfiendium attacks Crimson Heart with her staff, which Crimson Heart tries to block with her cuffs, before an explosion happened. 'We won'. Blue Angel thought with a smile, before both her and Pink Dragon Mask heard a clapping sound and a bit mockingly. The smoke disappeared to reveal that Spectre was still fine.

 **Spectre LP: 3100**

"Wonderful! That was an impressive strategy". Specter said with a little applause. Blue Angel has a sweat drop going down her face. "Why?" Blue Angel asked in disbelief at what happened. "I activated Dryanome's effect. When a monster next to its link is targeted for an attack, I can change that monster's location to negate the attack. Your attack was no threat at all". Specter explained to Blue Angel as Pink Dragon Mask saw that Crimson Heart's card wasn't in the same spot as before.

"I end my turn. Delfiundium's ATK returns to normal". Blue Angel said in defeat at how she has nothing else to do for this turn.

 **Delfiundium: 5200 – 3000 = 2200**

"I send Shrine to the graveyard at the end of the turn to activate its effect. I set a trap card from my graveyard. Shouldn't you have set the Reincarnations that you added to your hand?" Specter explained and asked as a face down card appeared on her field.

"If I use Delfiendium's effect, I can't set cards that were added to my hand that turn". Blue Angel explained to Specter on why she hasn't set her new traps. Spectre smirks at Blue Angel. "So there's nothing you can do". Specter said with a smirk on his face. Pink Dragon Mask feels frustrated at Specter's tactics and personality.

 **Pink Dragon Mask Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"Now it's my turn I draw!" Pink Dragon Mask said as she drew her card from her deck card. "I'll start by changing my Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning to defense mode, and I end my turn". Pink Dragon Mask said as her Black Luster Solider kneeled down.

 **Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning DEF Points: 2500.**

 **Specter life points: 3100/ Number of cards in hand: 3**

"Is that all? I guess your student is not so great at all". Specter said to Blue Angel with a smirk on his face, making Blue Angel and Velvet narrow their eyes. "Keep laughing, Spectre". Velvet said with a glare, glaring at Specter.

Spectre waves it off at the little Ignis. "Oh I'll keep laughing all right, my turn. I draw!" Spectre said as he drew his card from his deck. "I'll let you two meet Ghost Girl soon enough". Specter said with a smirk on his face. "I won't give up! I activate the effects of the two Lycoris in my hand on Candina and Delfiendium! I Special Summon the two Lycoris in defense position by returning Candina to my hand and Delfiendium to my Extra Deck!" Blue Angel called out as her two monsters returned to the hand and Extra deck, while two Lycoris appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Lycoris DEF Points: 1200/ Level: 3.**

"I see. So, you're strengthening your defenses. Good. Please don't give up. Save me". Specter asks Blue Angel, while Pink Dragon Mask flies around to found an Action Card that could help turn around the duel.

"I'm going for it using this card! I activate the continuous trap, Trickstar Treat!''. Blue Angel calls out as her face down card revealed itself. "When this card activates, I place one Trickstar Counter". Blue Angel says as a Trickstar Counter appears below Blue Angel.

 **Trickstar Treat Counter: one.**

"At the end of our turns, when this card has at least two Trickstar Counters, this card is destroyed and I take 1000 damage per counter. And I need to put a Trickstar Counter on this card to use it". Blue Angel said as another Counter appeared.

 **Trickstar Treat Counter: 2.**

"Due to its effect, I can set a Trickstar trap card from my hand! I set Reincarnation!" Blue Angel said as a face down card appeared on her field. "That card banishes all cards in my hand, and then I draw the same number of cards. Using a combination move of it with Lycoris, it'll deal big damage. But it's too late to set a trap". Specter said with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'll finish you right now! The trap I just set can be activated this turn!" Blue Angel said with a smirk on his face. "No way! This is what you were aiming for?" Specter called out in shock at Blue Angel's surprising move.

"When you analyze, you focus on protection". Blue Angel explained with a smirk on her field. "So what?" Specter asked with a frown on his face. "It means you secretly desire to be protected too. That's what your deck tells me. You're the same as me. When you were alone, you sought love. And Blue Angel's blue is the ultimate love. I have my older brother, my student, and my love, White Dragon Mask. You seek blue love". Blue Angel explained as a Blue aura surrounded her.

"Blue… love?" Specter asks in confusion at what Blue Angel asked. He pictures the Blue Angel from the picture book in front of him. "Blue Angel will descend into your heart! And save your soul!" Blue Angel declared as she pointed at Specter.

"Really! Please save my soul!" Specter says in excitement in his voice. "I activate Reincarnation! You banish all cards in your hand, and then draw a card for each banished card." Blue Angel called out as her face down card revealed itself.

Specter banishes his cards and draws the same amount for each banished card. "Lycoris's ability activates now! You take 200 points of damage for every card you drew! You drew four cards! There are two Lycoris on my field! You take 1600 damage!" Blue Angel called out as her two Lycoris fired energy blasts from their swords and stroke Specter.

 **Spectre LP: 3100 – 1600 = 1500**

"But that's not enough! I activate Dryanome's effect; I Special Summon from my Extra Deck and regain LP equal to the damage I took from one of your Lycoris! Appear Link 1 Sunvine Healer!" Specter called out as one of Dryanome's fruits hatched and another Sunvine Healer appears on Spectre's field.

 **Spectre LP: 1500 + 800 = 2300.**

"Since it's linked to Sunavalon, Healer's effect restores 300 LP for each of Sunavalon's Link Markers. Dryanome is Link 3, so I gain 900 Life points''. Specter said with a smirk as Healer blew him yellow sparkles, increasing his life points.

 **Spectre LP: 2300 + 900 = 3200.**

"No matter how much you gain, it's too late. I place one counter on Trickstar Treat to set a second Reincarnation and activate it!" Blue Angel called out as another Counter appeared on her trap, while another face down appeared on her field, before it flipped itself to face up.

 **Trickstar treat Counter: 3.**

Spectre's hand banishes again. "My LP…!" Specter said as he drew 4 cards like last time. "Don't forget my Lycoris' effect! You take 1600 damage". Blue Angel called out as both Lycoris combined their weapons and unleashed another blast, decreasing his life points.

 **Spectre LP: 3200 -1600 = 1600**

"In the Blue Angel book, the lonely angel who doesn't know love… learns that even the cruelest evil has deep, blue love in their hearts. She herself experienced love by meeting the White Dragon right?" Blue Angel explained to Specter as she thought about White Dragon Mask, making Spectre smirk.

"Maybe I've been yearning for that blue love. Maddeningly so!" Specter exclaims, but Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet keep their eyes narrowed. "Then you can take a bit of Blue Angel's love. I place a counter on Trickstar Treat to set the final Reincarnation and activate it! You banish all the cards in your hand, and then draw a card from your deck for each one. The two Lycoris' effects activate and deal you 1600 damage! Your LP will drop to 0!" Blue Angel calls out as another face down card appeared with another counter.

 **Trickstar treat Counter: 4.**

"Thanks to you, I'll finally know blue love! My soul will be saved!" Specter called out as Specter cries. Pink Dragon Mask looks calmly at her cards, thinking about the perfect time to activate one of them. Spectre was tearing up, but he was faking it. "Huh? When the door to my heart to my heart opened, there was still one card left. I activate the trap, Sunbloom Doom! I select a monster on the field, and I regain LP equal to the total ATK of monsters that have the same type as the monster I chose!" Spectre says, with everything he says in a sadistic tone of voice. "I choose your fairy type Crimson Heart". Specter called out with a crazy smirk on his face.

Blue Angel gasps in surprise at Specter's move. "Therefore I regain LP equal to the Trickstar's total ATK!" Specter calls out with a smirk as his life points increased.

 **Spectre LP: 1600 + 2000 + 1600 +1600= 6800.**

"His life points are 6800?" Blue Angel called out in surprise at seeing Specter's Life points now so high. "Are you unable to erase my entire LP? Oh no, that's not what you promised! Were you not supposed to save my soul? You disappoint me. This means that you failed to become the Blue Angel from the picture book. Due to the two Lycoris' effects, I take 1600 damage". Specter mocks as the two Lycoris blasted him again.

 **Specter LP: 6800- 1600= 5200**

"When I was a child, I also read this picture book. By the way, I also cried blue tears. Since you're Blue Angel, you must know why. Such a shame, the evil that I must defeat someone so pathetically deluded to think she can save me- is you!" Specter said as he brought out the Blue Angel book and was about to rip it in half, making Blue Angel gasp in horror.

Just as Specter is about to rip the picture book in front of her, Pink Dragon Mask flies down and snatches it from him just in time, saving the Blue Angel book in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Specter asks Pink Dragon Mask for the reasons for her actions. "I won't let you destroy something that Blue Angel sensei treasures from the bottom of her heart!" Pink Dragon Mask replies to Specter as she returns to Blue Angel. "Sensei, here's the 'Blue Angel' book''. Pink Dragon Mask said to her teacher as she gives the book to Blue Angel. "Thanks, my precious little dragon''. Blue Angel thanked her student as she held the book with both her hands against her chest.

"You're quiet pathetic to help that delusional girl, Skye Zaizen. You even call her your teacher". Specter comments with a smirk, making Blue Angel glare at him. "Don't insult my precious student?" Blue Angel said to Specter, defending her student.

"Even if I don't do anything, Trickstar Treat's effect will destroy you". Specter explains with a smirk on his face. "No it won't. I now activate my Junkuriboh's effect. By sending Junkuriboh from my hand or field to the graveyard, I can negate a spell or trap card that damages LP and destroy it. I negate sensei's Trickstar Treat to destroy it". Pink Dragon Mask calls out as Junkuriboh appears and definitely looks a machine version of Kuriboh.

Junkuriboh jumps onto the trap card, shocking itself and the trap, destroying the trap. "With this, she won't be suffering damage by her own trap". Pink Dragon Mask explained as Junkuriboh blew a raspberry at Specter, before he disappeared.

"Oh well, you saved your teacher. However, I'm going to end her now. I banish my Sunbloom Doom from my graveyard to activate its effect. All monsters with Levels equal or less than the number of Spells and Traps that activated and went to the graveyard this turn are destroyed. Three cards activated and went to the graveyard this turn. The two Level 3 Lycoris's time is up for this duel! And you take 500 points of damage for each destroyed monster!" Specter says as he explains his trap's effect, while a tornado appears and destroys the two Lycoris.

The tornado was heading towards Blue Angel, who looked at it in fear. "Oh no you don'! I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration! When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to a player's LP, I can make that effect damage becomes 0". Pink Dragon Mask called out as the Action card that she was holding disappeared, with the tornado disappearing, making Blue Angel sigh in relief.

Spectre then does something unbelievable that the three girls didn't see coming. "Appear now! Circuit that light up my path!''. Specter called out as another Link Circuit appeared under Sunavalon. "The Summoning conditions are at least two Plant Link Monsters! I set my Link 1 Sunvine Thrasher and Link 3 Sunavalon Dryanome!" Specter called out as Thrasher turned into a tornado, while his Sunavalon used a vine, which the two enter the Link circuit, lighting up the bottom, bottom left, bottom right and top Link Arrows.

"He has a Link 4 monster?" Pink Dragon Mask, Blue Angel and Velvet exclaimed in shock at what they are witnessing. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Sunavalon Dryatrentiay!''. Specter called out as the tree grows even more and looks like a cherry blossom tree.

 **Sunavalon Dryatrentiay Link 4, Attack: 0**

 **Sunvine Thrasher Attack: 3200 + 800 = 4000.**

"Oh that's not good!" Pink Dragon Mask said with a look of concern on her face. "Now my Sunavalon Dryatrentiay attacks Blue Angel!''. Specter called out as he pointed at Blue Angel, making Blue Angel, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet widens their eyes in surprise.

"But your Dryatrentiay doesn't have any ATK Points!''. Velvet called out in surprise at Specter's unexpected move, while Dryatrentiay unleashed a few vines at Blue Angel. "When Dryatrentiay battles, she gains ATK equal to the total ATK Points of all monsters in her Link Markers!''. Specter called out, explaining his Link monster's effect, making Blue Angel, Velvet and Pink Dragon Mask widen their eyes in shock, seeing that Dryatrentiay has Thrasher and Crimson Heart in her Link Arrows.

 **Sunavalon Dryatrentiay Link 4, Attack: 0 + 4000 = 4000 + 2000 = 6000.**

Pink Dragon Mask quickly spreads her wings and takes flight, quickly grabbing an Action card and slotting it in. "I now activate the Action card, Great Escape! With this Action Spell, I end the Battle Phase!" Pink Dragon Mask said as the Action card appeared in front of Blue Angel, shielding her from Dryatrentiay's attack,

Specter starts to get frustrated. "I end my turn". Specter said as he had nothing left to do for this turn.

 **Blue Angel life points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I… draw''. Blue Angel hesitantly said as she drew her card with her right hand, frowning as she thought of what she could do. "If I control no monsters, I can summon this card automatically! Come forth, Trickstar Calobane!''. Blue Angel called out as a new Trickstar monster appeared on her field, a young female monster with white hair and different color clothes.

 **Trickstar Calobane ATK Points: 2000/ Level: 5.**

"Now I normal summon Trickstar Rhodode!''. Blue Angel called out as another Trickstar monster, wearing a black and red dress appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Rhodode ATK Points: 1400/ Level: 4.**

"I activate Rhodode's effect, by discarding a 'Trickstar' card from my hand, I'm allowed to summon back one Trickstar Link monster from my Extra deck, so appear once more, Trickstar Bloom!''. Blue Angel called out as her last card in her hand disappeared and Bloom reappeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Bloom ATK Points: 100/ Link: 1.**

"The card that I discarded was Trickstar Mandrake, which her ability activates! Since she took a visit to the graveyard, she gets to join the field!''. Blue Angel called out, expecting the effect of the monster that she just discard, while Trickstar Mandrake appeared on her field.

 **Trickstar Mandrake ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 2.**

"Now Bloom's effect activates, but this time my student will be drawing a card!''. Blue Angel called out as Bloom glowed, while Pink Dragon Mask drew the top card of her deck, smiling at it.

" **Now it's time for all or nothing, this is my last circuit!''.** Blue Angel called out as another Link Circuit appeared in the sky. **"Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 2 Trickstar monsters! I set Trickstar Bloom, Mandrake, Calobane and Rhodode on the Link Arrows!''.** Blue Angel called out as all her Trickstar monsters turned into tornadoes that went into the top, right, bottom and bottom left Link arrows that glowed red.

" **Link the circuit! I Link summon Trickstar Bella Madonna!''.** Blue Angel called out as her strongest Trickstar monster appeared from the Link circuit, wielding her weapon with a glare.

 **Trickstar Bella Madonna ATK Points: 2800/ Link: 4.**

"Alright, its sensei's strongest monster!''. Pink Dragon Mask cried out in joy at seeing Blue Angel's strongest monster on her field. "If I remember correctly, she used this monster to defeat Vaira''. Velvet stated with her eyes wide open.

"Haha, and that's not all because Trickstar Mandrake's effect activates! Since she was used as a Link Material for Bella Madonna, I can chose one monster that your Link monster points too and destroy it, so say goodbye to Sunvine Thrasher!''. Blue Angel called out as she pointed at Thrasher, while Bella Madonna unleashed an energy slash from her weapon, heading towards Thrasher.

Sunavalon Dryatrentiay's thorn went out and grabbed another Action card, bringing it to Specter, who smirked at seeing what it was. "I activate the Action card, Encore!''. Specter called out as the Action card appeared in front of Thrasher, protecting the warrior from the energy slash. "This action card allows me to use an Action card in the graveyard, so I'll reuse Moon Barrier!''. Specter called out as a barrier appeared around Thrasher, protecting him from the energy slash, making Blue Angel grant her teeth.

"I guess I'll just have to settle with Bella Madonna's special ability! For every Trickstar taking a break in the graveyard, I can deal 200 points of damage to you! Since there's 5 Trickstar monsters, you take 1000 points of damage!''. Blue Angel called out as Bella Madonna unleashed another energy slash at Specter, this time hitting.

 **Specter's life points: 5200 minus 1000 = 4200.**

"You're not gonna use your Sunavalon's effect to regain Life points''. Blue Angel asked, noticing that Dryatrentiay isn't showing any movement. "He can't! Dryatrentiay doesn't have the same effects as his other trees!''. Velvet called out to Pink Dragon Mask and Blue Angel, making them smirks at hearing this.

"Then this is our chance to get him!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in joy at hearing that the healing effect is gone. "How right you are, my little student! Bella Madonna, take out Crimson Heart!''. Blue Angel called out with a smirk as Bella Madonna charged at Crimson Heart. Pink Dragon Mask spread her wings and took flight, quickly grabbing an Action card. "Sensei, catch this!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she threw the Action Card to Blue Angel, who caught it with her right hand, while still holding the 'Blue Angel' book with her left.

Blue Angel looked at the Action card and smiled at seeing what it could do. "I activate the Action spell, Double Attack!''. Blue Angel called out as the action card appeared on her field. "This card doubles Bella Madonna's ATK Points!''. Blue Angel called out as she explained the effects of her spell, while Bella Madonna glowed.

 **Trickstar Bella Madonna ATK Points: 2800 X 2 = 5600/ Link: 4.**

"Bella Madonna's ATK Points are 5600!''. Specter called out in surprise at seeing Bella Madonna's ATK Points. "Go, Bella Madonna! Take out Crimson Heart!''. Blue Angel called out as Crimson Heart tried to use her cuffs to protect herself, but Bella Madonna crushed the cuffs and destroyed Crimson Heart. **(5600 – 2000 = 3600)**

 **Specter life points: 4200 minus 3600 = 600.**

Specter grants his teeth in anger at the situation his in, while Blue Angel, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet were smirking. "I'll end my turn here''. Blue Angel said with a smirk on her face as she ended her turn.

 **Pink Dragon Mask life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Time to end this, I draw!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out as she drew her card from her deck, which she looked at through the corner of her right eye. "Alright, now all the pieces are together!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in joy at the card she drew, getting Specter and Blue Angel's attention. "Go, Pink Dragon Mask! Show them the power of the forbidden one''. Velvet called out to her partner with a smirk, getting a nod from Pink Dragon Mask.

"Specter, you really played a good duel. But this will end right now!" Pink Dragon Mask called out with narrowed eyes, making Spectre smirks. "Of course because I will win and master Revolver will complete his mission in the name of the Knights of Hanoi". Specter replied to Pink Dragon Mask with a smirk on his face.

"Wrong I'm going to win in this turn automatically". Pink Dragon Mask declared, confusing Spectre and Blue Angel. "Automatically?" Specter asked in confusion, wondering what Pink Dragon Mask is talking about. "What do you mean Pink Dragon Mask?" Blue Angel asked her student in confusion at what she meant.

"In Duel Monsters, the usual way to win a duel is by lowering the opponent's LP to 0. But there are special ways to win the duel automatically. One is the use of Destiny Board, other is Final Countdown, and this one is by collecting five special cards of a sealed monster". Pink Dragon Mask explained with narrowed eyes, confusing Specter and Blue Angel more.

'A sealed monster? I remember long ago there was a monster. It is among the most legendary creatures in Duel Monsters history along with Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and others. This monster guaranteed an automatic win by… can she have such monster in her hand?'. Blue Angel thought to herself in shock at she realized what monster her student is planning to summon.

"To prove I'm not bluffing, I'll now end this duel with the one and only, Exodia the Forbidden One!" Pink Dragon Mask called out as she held her open right claw out, which the five cards of Exodia appeared in front of her, making Spectre's eyes widen completely in shock. "Impossible? Are you talking about Exodia the Forbidden One? It's a legendary monster that the probabilities of getting a set of Exodia cards are slim to none!" Specter askes in shock at what his seeing. "Where did she get them?" Blue Angel thought to herself in shock as well.

"I have the five pieces: The Right Arm, the Right Leg, the Left Arm, the Left Leg, and the head in my hand. With these five cards in my hand, I'll summon the Forbidden One and end this duel!" Pink Dragon Mask declared as she held her right claw into the air as a star diagram appears behind Pink Dragon Mask.

A giant hand came out first, before a giant leg and then appears the legendary monster itself, Exodia standing tall and bigger than even the buildings. "Reading about the Legend of Exodia is one thing, but watching with your own eyes is another." Blue Angel exclaimed in awe at seeing the legendary monster with her own eyes.

"No way! It's… its Exodia. You performed a miracle!" Specter exclaimed in shock at what his seeing with his own eyes. "Exodia, Exodo Flame!" Pink Dragon Mask commanded as Exodia unleashes its ultimate attack and destroyed all of Spectre's monsters including his precious tree.

Spectre screams in pain as he was sent flying from the power of Exodia's attack. "Ahhhhh!" Specter screams out in pain. 'I'm sorry master Revolver. I failed you because I underestimated my opponent'. Specter thoughts to himself as he turned into data and disappears.

 **Winners: Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask.**

Pink Dragon Mask and Blue Angel's monsters disappeared, along with the Action field and action cards. "Yay, we won!''. Pink Dragon Mask called out in happiness as she jumped into the sky in happiness. "Way to go, partner''. Velvet said to Pink Dragon Mask, looking pleased.

"Well done, my adorable student!''. Blue Angel called out in joy as she brought Pink Dragon Mask off the ground with her hands and held her up in the sky, smiling at her, which Pink Dragon Mask smiled at her teacher. "Thank you, teacher''. Pink Dragon Mask replied to her teacher with a smile.

"Skye!" Akira called out, running over towards his sister and her student, getting their attention as they looked to see Akira running up to them. "Brother!" Skye said, smiling upon seeing her brother coming here to make sure she was safe, with Velvet and Pink Dragon Mask smiling as well.

Just as Akira was about to reach his sister and her student, several vines sprung up from the ground, forming a cage, trapping Akira within it, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise. "Brother!" Skye cried out in concern as she ran over to her brother with Pink Dragon Mask flying after her. "Hang on, we'll get you out of there''. Pink Dragon Mask told Akira as she reached out to touch the cage with her right claw.

"I would not touch that cage if I were you". A voice spoke up from behind, catching the girl's attention and getting everyone to turn to see something shocking.

Materializing in front of them was a none other than the creator if the Ignis, .

 **(Ending song)**

 **My life is like detestably bad graffiti**

 **First shows Yusaku in a tunnel, kneeling down on the ground, with Ai as his shadow**

 **"But when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone"**

 **Cuts to Ash and Rose at the other side of the tunnel while their shadows are their respective Ais**

 **"I'm glad I'm alive I truly am"**

 **Scenery changes to Yusaku , Ash, and Rose standing up in a Roman coliseum. Behind them are three statues. Yusaku thanks about Kusanagi and his brother, while Ash is thinking of his past in the Pokémon world and the Arc V world, remembering Brock, Misty, Yuya, Yuto, Tracey, Ally, Tate Fredrick, May, Max, Gong, his parents, Verity, Sorrel Silvio, Declan, Dawn,Riley, Iris, Sora, Cilan, Shun, Serena, Yugo, Clemont, Shark, Rio, Bonnie, Crow and Jack.**

 **"What I couldn't say before I can say now"**

 **Cuts to Lulu, Saya, Zuzu, Rin, and Celina looking in 4 different directions with their backs against each other. Then the background changes from to their own dimensions to Link VRAINS**

 **"Within the sadness I kept holding down"**

 **The screen changes to show Revolver, Red Knight, Izumi and Specter, with Doctor Kogami behind them.**

 **"There were fragments of power"**

 **Then it cuts to 2 stars passing by Kusanagi, Go, Emma, Akira Aoi, Zuzu, Lulu, Saya, Rose, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugi, Akiza, Celina, and Run and lands in Yusaku/Ash's hands with their respective AI's in their Duel Disks while it shows them in their Vrains forms while the star shows data going to and from them.**

 **"No one can take away my light to the future"**

 **It then cuts to Yusaku and Ash in their Link Vrains avatars, riding their hover boards with their Ace monsters, Decode Talker and Blue Link Dragon.**

 **"The Chronicles of life only has a few lines"**

 **Changes to show Go and Lunalight Dancer, along with their Ace Monsters, Gouki the Great Ogre and Lynx Dancer.**

 **"People I meet my regrets"**

 **Ghost Girl and Purple Night appear together with their ace monsters, Convene Nightingale and Prime Banshee next to their mistresses.**

 **"-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me"**

 **Then it shows Blue Angel and Aoi forming through a spinning circle with Saya jumping in-between the two.**

 **"You've always confront loneliness by yourself"**

 **It then changes to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask riding in Link Vrains with Decode Talker, Stardust, Black Rose Dragon and Fire Wall Dragon with them.  
"I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever"**

 **The three duelists continued ridding into the sunset with their respective AIs looking at the sunset as well.**

" **Lighting Life with our Invisible bond!"**

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that and I'm gonna share some ideas, like Ash and the girls take Yusaku and Kolter to their world, along with the Ignis. Ash and Yusaku duel the other yugioh main characters in a top duel, Azure and LID help Ai find Cyberse world way sooner then in the show, Azure and the girls create a new Cyberse world connected to Ash's home world and maybe even create new Ignis for the Lancers, like Shay gets his own Ignis partner.**

 **Also should Ash have a Dragunity Deck because I like that one and should Ash and Azure save Aqua instead of Earth and give Aqua to Skye. Message me or sent a review to reply to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Truth to be told, I don't know if it'll be worth it, but its up to you. I'm to exhausted to answer questions so just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Forbidden one's wrath and Sky Strikers attack part 3.**

The street was so thick that you could cut it with a knife as the duel between Lunalight Dancer and the Dark Knight of Hanoi continued. On Lunalight's field, there were two face down cards, and in her hand was 5 cards.

On the Dark Knight of Hanoi's field was Sky Striker Ace – Kagari and Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair and no cards in his hand.

 **Lunalight Dancer Life points: 2800/ Number of cards in hand: 5/ Cards on field: Two face down cards.**

 **Dark Knight of Hanoi's life points: 2000/ hand: 0/ Cards on field: Sky Striker Ace – Kagari (ATK Points 2000) and Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair (ATK Points: 30000 and Big Bang Shot. (Equipped to Sky Striker Ace – Kagari.**

"You have no monsters on your field, while I have two, one with 3000 ATK Points. I think this Kitten's claws are about to get clipped''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi taunted Lunalight Dancer with a smirk on his face.

"Don't count your chickens until they hatch. Show em what you're made of, partner!''. Carla called in as she revealed her true form, encouraging her partner. "It'll be my pleasure! I draw!''. Lunalight Dancer called out with a smirk as she drew her card from her duel disk with her right hand's index and middle fingers, before the card disappeared and 6 cards appeared in front of Lunalight Dancer.

"To start off, I'll bust out Lunalight Emerald Bird!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she pressed one of the cards, which a light green woman in an emerald bird's outfit appeared on her field.

 **Lunalight Emerald Bird ATK Points: 1200.**

"When Emerald Bird is summoned, we can discard one Lunalight card to the graveyard to draw another card from our deck!''. Carla called out, explaining the monster effect of Emerald Bird. "And the choice is Lunalight Treasure!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Lunalight Treasure appeared in front of her, before it disappeared.

Lunalight Dancer then drew a card from her duel disk and smirked at seeing it. "Sweet, now the fun begins! I activate Lunalight Fusion!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she played the card that she drew, which the spell card appeared on her field. "With this spell card's power, we can use monsters in our hand or field to Fusion summon a Lunalight Monster. And since you control a monster that was special summoned from the Extra deck, we can use a monster from our deck or Extra deck for the Fusion!''. Carla explained the effect of Lunalight Fusion.

"Say what!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out in shock at this unexpected move. "I'll fuse my Lunalight Emerald Bird on my field, Lunalight Purple Butterfly in my hand and Lunalight Crimson Fox from my deck!''. Lunalight Dancer declared as both Purple Butterfly and Crimson Fox appeared on her field, before the three Lunalights jumped into in the air into a vortex, merging together.

" **Three Lunalights come together to form a brand new Luna legend! I Fusion summon Lunalight Sabre Dancer!''.** Lunalight Dancer called out as a new Lunalight monster appeared from the vortex. It was a female monster that was around the same size as Leo Dancer, was mostly yellow or gold and was wielding a sword. The new Lunalight monster let out a cry as she appeared.

 **Lunalight Sabre Dancer ATK Points: 3000.**

"Sabre Dancer gains 200 ATK Points for every Beast Warrior in our graveyard! Since there is eight monsters, Sabre Dancer gains 1600 ATK Points!''. Carla called out, explaining Sabre Dancer's effect. Sabre Dancer glowed yellow as her blade was engulfed in yellow flames.

 **Lunalight Sabre Dancer ATK Points: 3000 + 1600 = 4600.**

"Oh boy''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi said with widened eyes at the situation that his in. "I could just finish you off right here, right now! Nevertheless, I'm not just gonna let you off the hook with a quick defeat! Sabre Dancer, slice and dice his Diabolos!''. Lunalight Dancer called out with narrowed eyes, holding her right hand out as Sabre Dancer leaped at Darkest Diabolos.

Diabolos roared at Sabre Dancer as he tried to fight back by unleashing a dragon breath attack, but Sabre Dancer deflected it with her sword, before she sliced and diced Diabolos in half, before she leaped away as the Dark Dragon exploded. **(4600 – 3000 = 1600)**

 **Dark Knight of Hanoi Life points: 2000 – 1600 = 400.**

"I'll end my turn there, make your move a good one, because it's the last one you'll get!''. Lunalight Dancer said to the Dark knight of Hanoi, crossing her arms.

 **Dark Knight of Hanoi Life points: 400/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I DRAW!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he drew a card from his duel disk. With a grin, he looked at Kagari. "Sweetie, we are going to play a little game. First, I activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity! Now, we can draw cards until we got 6!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as he drew sic cards from his deck, while Lunalight Dancer drew three cards. "Now, my Kagari gains 100 ATK, because my Spell goes to the Graveyard… Magic Converter!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as Kagari bumped up to 2100.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Kagari ATK Points: 2000 + 100 = 2100**

Dark Knight of Hanoi looked at his cards. He could possibly mount a comeback and win this, but he had to get rid of an untargetable monster, first. "First, I'll activate my Continuous Spell, Sky Striker Mecha Modules – Multirole!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as a continuous spell appeared on his field.

"Let's get rolling, Kagari! Come on out, the circuit that leads to victory!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as he held his right hand out into the air. The circuit appeared in the air, as Kagari and the Dark Knight of Hanoi stood tall.

"Link Arrows are good to go! The summoning conditions are: one non-WATER Sky Striker Ace Monster! I set Kagari in the Link Marker!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as the fire armoured female turned into a red tornado that went into the top right link marker. "I Link Summon the jamming master of the Aces! Sky Striker Ace – Shizuku!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi as a blue tornado came out of the Arrowhead and slammed into the ground in front of The Knight of Hanoi.

The tornado disappeared to reveal a monster that was similar to Kagari, but her armour seemed defensive, whereas Kagari seemed more offensive. Her hair was the same colour, but her armour was a different colour. Shizuku's armour was blue and the new link monster doesn't wield a sword.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Shizuku ATK Points: 1500.**

"The effect of my Shizuku now activates! Your monster loses 100 attack points for each Spell Card in my Graveyard! Do your thing sweetie, Power Degradation!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi as Shizuka unleashed a sound wave at Lunalight Dancer's monsters. "Idiot! You can't target my monster with your effects!''. Lunalight Dancer reminded the Dark Knight of Hanoi about her monster's effects.

"Except Shizuku affects your whole field, she doesn't target specifically one card, so it… does… not… work… here" The Dark Knight of Hanoi explained with a smirk on his face, waving a finger at Lunalight Dancer. As the Dark Knight of Hanoi said that, Lunalight Sabre Dancer glowed as her power went slightly down, kneeling down as the sound waves affected her.

 **Lunalight Sabre Dancer = 4600 – 300 = 4300.**

"I don't know what you hope to achieve with that, I'm still going to win!''. Lunalight Dancer called out, still confident that she and Carla can win this duel. "Think again. I activate my Spell Card, Sky Striker Maneuver – Jamming Waves!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi said as another spell card appeared on her field. "If I don't control a Monster in my Main Monster Zone, which I happen to, I can destroy a Set Card! I choose your Set card on the left!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out, pointing at Lunalight Dancer's set card at the left.

As the card faded out of existence, Lunalight Dancer held back a curse. That card was "Lunalight Serenade Dance". It was pretty much useless in the graveyard like it currently was. "Now to follow up, I activate Sky Striker Mobilize – Engage to add a Sky Striker card to my hand, and I choose Sky Striker Maneuver – Afterburners!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as another spell appeared on his field, before disappearing, with him adding another card from his deck to his hand.

"Here's my favourite part, since I now have 3 different Spells in my Graveyard, I can draw an extra one! I DRAW!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi shouted out as he slotted one card before drawing another one from his deck

The Dark Knight of Hanoi smirked as he looked at the card he had just drawn. "That's absolutely perfect. Come on out, the circuit that leads to victory!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as another Arrowhead appeared in the sky. "Come on, seriously another one!''. Carla called out in annoyance at seeing another Arrowhead.

"Link Arrows are good to go! The Summoning conditions are one non-WIND Sky Striker Ace Monster! I set Shizuku on the Link Marker!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as Shizuku turned into a blue tornado that went into the bottom left Link marker. "I link summon the swift maiden that soars through the air, Sky Striker Ace – Hayate!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as another tornado came out of the Arrowhead and slammed into the ground.

The Tornado disappeared to reveal another female monster that looked like Shizuka, only wearing green armour and looked like a sharpshooter, having a gun with her and scouter over her right eye.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Hayate ATK Points: 1500.**

 **Lunalight Sabre Dancer = 4300 + 300 = 4600.**

"Why the hell would you remove a Monster that reduces my attack?" Lunalight Dancer demanded, wanting to know what the Knight of Hanoi was plotting. "I have a surprise for you. I activate my Spell Card… Sky Striker Mecha – Hornet Drones!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as another spell appeared on his field.

"If I control no Monsters in the Main Monster Zones, I can summon a Sky Striker Ace Token!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi explained the effect of his spell, holding his right hand out as a portal appeared on the ground, before the Sky Striker Tokens appeared. The Token looked like an armourless version of the previous three monsters he had summoned.

 **Sky Striker Mecha – Hornet Drones ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now, I activate another Spell Card: Monster Reborn! Come back to my side, Shizuku!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi explained, holding his right hand out as the Legendary Spell card appeared on his field. Shizuku burst through a portal, as Hayate smiled to Dark Knight of Hanoi.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Shizuku ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now, let's summon the star of the show, Sky Striker Ace – Raye!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as Raye's card appeared on the ground before the card disappeared and a portal appeared. Raye, which basically looked like the Sky Striker Token, burst through the portal.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Raye ATK Points: 1500.**

"You still have four monsters, and none of them hold a candle to Sabre Dancer!" Carla called out as she turned into her true form, arms crossed, seeing no threat yet to her or her partner. "Raye's effect activates! By tributing her, I can Special Summon a Sky Striker Ace Link Monster from my Extra Deck! Return to my side, Kagari!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as Raye was covered in flames.

The flames soon disappeared to reveal Kagari in the place Raye stood, and Lunalight Dancer glared at her. That only meant one thing.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Kagari ATK Points: 1500.**

"From the Graveyard, I activate Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair's effect! When a DARK Monster I control is tributed, I can summon him from the Graveyard ! Come back from the grave, my behemoth!" The Dark Knight of Hanou called out, holding his right hand into the air as a dark portal appeared behind him, before Diabolos stomped out.

Diabolos roared at the sight of Lunalight Dancer, his anger at having been destroyed by Sabre Dancer directed at her.

"Diabolos' other effect activates! By tributing my Token, you send one card from your hand at either the top or the bottom of your deck!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi exclaimed as Diabolos crushed the Sky Striker Token with its hands, which Lunalught Dancer's cards appeared in front of her with one of them glowing light purple.

Lunalight Dancer angrily pressed the glowing purple card, which disappeared. "Looks like someone took the chance to get rid of a bad card. Now, Kagari and Shizuku's effects activated when they came back. But that doesn't matter. You're a Fusion user, sweetie, I take?''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk on his face as his two monsters were covered in auras.

 **Sky Striker Ace – Kag** ari **ATK Points:** **1500 + 600 = 2100.**

 **Lunalight Sabre Dancer ATK Points: 4600 minus 600 equals 4000.**

"What does this have to do with everything?" Lunalight Dancer asked in confusion, wondering why the Knight of Hanoi would want to know that her specialty is Fusion summon.

"Then, you wouldn't mind my next move. First I activate Pot of Greed!'' The Dark Knight of Hanoi said as the legendary spell appeared on his field, before he drew two cards. "Then I activate One for One!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as the spell One for one appeared on his field. "By discarding one copy of Raye from my hand, I can summon a monster from my deck… and the one I choose is… my Fusion Parasite!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as the last card in his hand disappeared.

Then, out of a black portal appeared a monster that Lunalight Dancer hoped she wouldn't see again... Fusion Parasite.

 **Fusion Parasite ATK Points: 0000.**

Seeing the Insect monster again made Lunalight Dancer's eyes widen in fear, shock and disbelief. Her memories when that monster controlled her two years ago came back full force at seeing the insect. How did this Knight of Hanoi even get that card?

"Now, I use him, Kagari, Shizuku and Hayate to Fusion Summon!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk as he held his right hand up, making Lunalight Dancer and Carla widen their eyes. The four monsters went into a portal of dark light, as the Dark Knight of Hanoi started to chant.

"Swift maiden soaring through the air, Maiden wielding a crimson burning blade, maiden with blue armour jamming the airwaves, become one with the inner voice and call upon the mightiest Ace! I Fusion Summon, Sky Striker Ace Instructor – Muramasa!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as a new monster came out of the portal

 **(Sky Striker Ace Instructor – Muramasa**

 **Fusion/Warrior/Effect**

 **Level 8, LIGHT Attribute.**

 **2000/2000**

 **3 "Sky Striker Ace" monsters**

 **Must be first Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card was Special Summoned using Sky Striker Link Monster(s), apply the following effects :**

 **\- "Kagari": Once per battle phase, when this card battles, it gains an ATK equal to half the monster it battles, until the end of that battle.**

 **\- "Shizuku" : Once per battle phase, when this card battles, the opposing monster's ATK is halved, until the end of that battle**

 **\- "Hayate": This card can attack directly : Once per turn, if it battles, you can Special Summon one "Sky Striker Ace – Raye" from your Deck or GY.**

 **\- "Kaina": Once per turn, you can gain LP equal to one Monster(s) ATK you control.  
If this card was summoned using "Sky Striker Ace – Raye", you can tribute it and summon up to 5 "Sky Striker Ace" monster(s) with different names from GY and/or banished zone, they cannot attack this turn.  
Once per turn, you can target a Monster on the field, apply that target's effect to this card until the End Phase of this turn)**

The new monster inspired respect. It was oozing a black aura, certainly due to the Fusion Parasite that was now embedded into his blade. It's face was the same as the last Sky Striker Ace monsters, only her hair was now black as the knight. She wielded the same sword as Kagari in her left hand, the same scouter that Hayate had, same gauntlet as Shizuka in her left hand and her armour was like a mixture of the three Sky Striker Aces used to summon her. Finally, her eyes were glowing red.

"Fusion Parasite equips itself from the Graveyard to Muramasa, granting her an extra…" The Dark Knight of Hanoi began to explain Fusion Parasite's effect, only for Lunalight Dancer to interrupt her. "I know full well what Fusion Parasite dose, THANK YOU!" Lunalight Dancer shouted out at the Dark Knight of Hanoi in rage, which is directed at the insect attached to Muramasa.

"And because all of your little pests are gone, my monster regain its ATK, you're so dead meat". Lunalight Dancer cried out, now very angry at seeing the monster that controlled her years ago.

"That is but a problem. Muramasa will compensate that greatly with her other effect. I'm using it to copy Sabre Dancer's effect!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk, making Lunalight Dancer and Carla widen their eyes in surprise.

"WHAT?" Lunalight Dancer and Carla called out in shock, having thought that this Sky Striker Ace Fusion monster wouldn't have an effect like this.

"Sky Striker Ace Instructor now gains 200 for each Beast-Warrior's in our Graveyard. So, that's another 1600 ATK for my monster!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk as sprit forms of the monsters that Lunalight Dancer has used so far came out of her Duel Disk and were absorbed by into Instructor's sword.

 **Sky Striker Ace Instructor – Muramasa: 2000 + (8 x 200) = 2000 + 1600 = 3600**.

"Battle! Muramasa attacks Sabre Dancer!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk on his face. As Muramasa grabbed the sword that he bestowed to Raye, he started to glow.

"If Kagari was used as a Material to summon Muramasa, he gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster it battles! And if Shizuku was used, your monster loses that same amount! Now, finish that beast with Sky Striker… Master Slash!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk as Muramasa charged at Sabre Dancer.

Lunalight Dancer thought fast and started jumping across platforms and grabbed an Action card. "I don't think so, I play the Action Spell: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed, and battle damage is halved!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as she stood on a Platform, holding the Action card with her right hand's index and middle fingers, before the card disappeared.

 **Sky Striker Ace Instructor – Muramasa: 3600 + (4600/2) = 3600 + 2300 = 5900**

 **Lunalight Sabre Dancer: 4600 – 2300 = 2300**

 **Battle Damage: (5900 – 2300)/2 = 3600/2 = 1800**

 **Lunalight Dancer Life Points: 2800 – 1800 = 1000**

Sabre Dancer managed to block Muramasa's sword with her own blade, before both monsters had a power struggle, which Muramasa won and pushed Sabre Dancer back. "You're lucky you had that Action Card, girl. Or you would have lost". The Dark Knight of Hanoi said, frowning at how stubborn this girl is.

"Shut your trap!". Lunalight Dancer hissed like an actual cat, glaring at the Knight of Hanoi. "You didn't manage to destroy my monster, therefore, I'm gonna win on the next turn". Lunalight Dancer said, pretty confident that she'll win on the next turn.

"Are you sure about that? I activate "Sky Striker Instructor Skill – Over Afterburner!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi said as he used one of the cards in his hand.

 **(Sky Striker Instructor Skill - Over Afterburner**

 **Spell Card**

 **You can only activate this card during the turn "Sky Striker Ace Instructor - Muramasa" was Fusion Summoned. You can Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace - Kagari" from your Graveyard with its effects negated, and if you do, send 1 monster your opponent control to the Graveyard. During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, banish "Sky Striker Ace - Kagari" from the field to special summon one "Sky Striker Ace - Raye" from Deck, hand or Graveyard.)**

"I can only activate this card on the turn Muramasa is Fusion Summoned, and Kagari is in my graveyard. I Special Summon one "Kagari" from my Graveyard, with her effects negated, but this card allows me to send a monster from your field to the graveyard to the Graveyard!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi explaned the effects of his spell card, making Carla and Lunalight Dancer frown.

"But, Saber Dancer cannot be targeted". Carla said in reminded, having her arms crossed. "It doesn't matter, since I don't destroy it, I don't banish it, I don't target it… I just send it to your Graveyard!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi said with a smirk, making Lunalight Dancer and Carla widen their eyes in shock.

Sabre Dancer cried out in pain, before disappearing in data, which Lunalight Dancer and Carla stared in shock at where they last saw Sabre Dancer, while Kagari reappeared on The Dark Knight of Hanoi's field. Carla was now officially worried. Their opponent still had Diabolos and Kagari.

"Kagari, finish this fool, "Sentoki-hissatsu aza, AFTERBURNER!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi laughed evilly as Kagari leaped into the air with her sword in hand.

Lunalight Dancer started to make elegant jumps around the field, looking for another Action card… She found one, but unfortunately for her, it wasn't what she needed. "Trap activate, Negate Attack! It negates your attack and ends the battle phase!" Lunalight Dancer called out as one of her face downs revealed itself as Negate attack, which formed a force field that protected her.

"You got lucky. During the end Phase, I activate the effect of Multirole, targeting Sky Striker Spells with different names and setting them on the field. When I will have used them up, they will be banished. Along with the end of my turn, the attack of my instructor returns to normal, and Kagari is sent back to the graveyard, with Raye, taking her stead. I special summon her in Defense Mode". The Dark Knight of Hanoi said as Kagari disappeared with Raye taking her place and one face down appearing on the field.

 **Sky Striker Ace Instructor – Muramasa ATK Points: 5900 – 3900 = 2000.**

 **Lunalight Dancer Life points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 6.**

As the turn started, Lunalight Dancer looked at her hand, which the six cards appeared in front of her. 'This is not good. Unless I can draw the card I need, I'll lose. Then Carla…'. Lunalight Dancer thought to herself, before she narrowed her eyes, refusing to give up.

"DRAW!" Lunalight Dancer shouted out as she drew her card, before taking a quick glance at her. "Nice!" Lunalight Dancer said in joy at what she drew. She had drawn Lunalight Tiger. She already had Lunalight Wolf in her hand, along with Kaleido Chick, and Blue Cat. Taking the two Pendulum Cards with her index and middle finger, she held them out. "With the Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf and the Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger… I set the Pendulum Scale!" Lunalight Dancer called out as her two cards disappeared with the words 'Pendulum' appearing on her Duel Disk Screen that Carla was attached to.

The two monsters appeared in pillars of blueish lights with the number "1" and "5" under them. "This is the beginning g of the end of the road for you! I Pendulum Summon! Come and join me in the hunt, my monsters! Lunalight Blue Cat! Purple Butterfly! Kaleido Chick!" Lunalight Dancer cried out as a portal appeared between her two Pendulum monsters, before the three monsters appeared from flashes of light.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK Points: 1600.**

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK Points: 1000.**

 **Lunalight Kaledio Chick ATK Points: 1400.**

"I play Lunalight Kaleido Chick's special ability!" Lunalight Dancer shouted out as her monster glowed in golden light. "By sending a monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can treat Kaleido Chick as that monster! I send Lunalight Panther Dancer to the Graveyard!''. Lunalight Dancer explained as she sent Panther Dancer's card from her Extra deck to the graveyard zone of her Duel Disk.

"Now, appear, my Circuit that shines in the moonlight!" Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her hands above her, which blue lightening came out and went into the sky. The circuit appeared in the sky above Lunalight Dancer.

"Link Arrows are good. The Summoning conditions are two Lunalight monsters! I set Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly as the Link Markers!''. Lunalight Dancer called out as Blue Cat turned into a Blue tornado, while Purple Butterfly turned into a purple tornado, which the two tornados went into the bottom left and bottom right Link Arrow, which glowed red.

"I Link Summon! Appear again, archer that only hunts in the deepest of nights, Lunalight Elf Archer!" Lunalight Dancer called out as a tornado came out of the arrow head, slamming into the ground in front of Lunalight Dancer. The tornado disappeared to reveal a second Lunalight Elf Archer.

Lunalight Elf Archer looked more human than the previous monsters, but Dark Knight of Hanoi knew he shouldn't underestimate her. On the duel field, she took the right extra monster zone.

 **Lunalight Elf Archer ATK Points: 2000.**

"Now, I can use the effect of Lunalight Wolf to banish Panther Dancer, Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Lunalight Monster!" Lunalight Dancer called out, holding out her right hand, while Lunalight Wolf glowed from her spot in the Pendulum Scale.

A swirling vortex appeared behind Lunalight Dancer as her hair started to swirl, and the three monsters appeared behind her. **"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"** Lunalight Dancer chanted with a smirk as her ace monster appeared out out of the vortex and roar at Diabolos, appearing on Elf Archer's bottom link marker.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK Points: 3500.**

"When a monster is summoned next to Elf Archer, I can discard a card from your hand at random, Unfortunately for me, you got no cards, so that's a bust''. Lunalight Dancer began to explain, before holding her right hand up as a card appeared between her right hand's index and middle finger. "But I can still do this, the spell Lunalight Perfume! This spell brings back a Lunalight Monster, so come back, Blue Cat!" Lunalight Dancer continued to explain as the spell card appeared on her field, glowing.

The feminine warrior jump out on the glowing card, landing on her feet and gave a quickly winked at Muramasa, who scowled at her. "I could use Blue Cat's effect now… but I'm not gonna, instead I'm gonna bust out a new monster that Carla made for me. Appear again, circuit that shines in the moonlight!" Lunalight Dancer called out as she held her hands above her, which the link arrows appeared above her and her monster

"Link arrows ready to go! The summoning conditions are two Lunalight Monsters or more! I use the Link 2 Elf Archer and Blue Cat as the Link Markers!'' Lunalight Dancer called out as Elf Archer turned into two light green tornadoes, while Blue Cat turned into a dark light. The three tornados went into the bottom, bottom left and bottom right link markers that glowed red.

"I LINK SUMMON! Appear, the newest of my beautiful dancers and first one Cyberse Lunalight Dancers! Link-3, Lunalight Butterfly Dimension Dancer!'' Lunalight Dancer called out as a tornado came out of the link arrows and slammed into the ground, revealing a new monster. It was the same size of Leo Dancer, had black and white cybernetic butterfly wings, long blue hair that reaches her back, blue eye browns, fair skin, pink eyes, wearing a body suit like Purple Butterfly, only pink replacing the white parts and purple high heels. Her card replaced Elf Archer in the Extra monster zone.

 **(Lunalight - Dimension Butterfly Dancer/ Link/ Link Rating: 3/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 2400/ Requirements: 2 or more Lunalight monsters/ Type: Cyberse/ Link Arrows: Bottom right, right and down/Effect: This card also counts as a Beast Warrior type on the field and graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove one monster from play from your graveyard, hand or extra deck and add one card with 'Lunalight' in its name from your deck. If a Lunalight Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link monster is summoned to this card's link Arrow, you can special summon one of your removed from play Lunalight monsters)**

"A Cyberse Link monster!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out in shock at seeing Dimension Butterfly Dancer. "Let him see the power of Cyberse Lunalight monsters!'' Carla called to her partner, taking her real form and holding her right claw out. "My Pleasure! Now, using her effect, I can banish one Lunalight monster, for example, Black Sheep, to add a card from my deck, like…''. Lunalight Dancer called out with a smirk as Dimension butterfly Dancer flapped her wings with her eyes closed, creating pinks winds.

"Lunalight Fusion, I suppose" The Dark Knight of Hanoi guessed with granted teeth. "Exactly''. Lunalight Dancer called out with a smirk as Lunalight Fusion appeared from the pink winds and flew into Lunalight Dancer's waiting right claw's index and middle fingers. "I'll now activate it! And since you control a Monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck, I'm allowed use my Kaleido Chick, treated as Panther Dancer, along with Crimson Fox in my hand and Emerald Bird from my deck, to Fusion Summon another Leo Dancer!" Lunalight Dancer called out with a smirk on her face as Lunalight Fusion's card appeared on the field.

In a swirling vortex of light went Kaleido Chick, another copy of Crimson Fox from the hand and Emerald Bird from her deck, before another Leo Dancer appeared.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK Points: 3500.**

"Since a Lunalight Monster was summoned to Dimension Butterfly Dancer's link arrow, I can now special summon one of my removed from play Lunalight monsters, return Blue Cat!''. Lunalight Dancer called out with a smirk as Butterfly Dancer held her hands out as a portal appeared in front of her, before Blue Cat jumped out, crying out.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK Points: 1600.**

"Since she was special summoned, now I can use her effect to double my Leo Dancer's ATK points!''. Lunalight Dancer called out with a smirk as a blue aura surrounded one of her Leo Dancers.

 **Leo Dancer ATK Points: 3500 X 2 = 7000.**

"Now, I probably don't need to do all that stuff, but I'm going to make an example of you, Crimson Fox's effect activates from the Graveyard, targeting Muramasa. Its attack becomes 0". Lunalight Dancer called out, holding out her right open claw, making the Dark Knight of Hanoi widen his eyes in shock as a spirit form of Crimson Fox appeared and leaped at Muramasa. "Not so fast ! "Sky Striker Instructor Skill – Over Booster!''. The Dark knight of Hanoi as his last face down card revealed itself.

 **Sky Striker Skill - Over Booster**

 **Spell Card**

 **Send one "Sky Striker" Spell Card to the GY : Apply its effect. You can only activate one "Sky Striker Skill - Over Booster" per turn.**

"With this spell, I can select a "Sky Striker" Spell in my Deck, and activate it right away. Eagle Booster activates from my deck! I target Muramasa, who is now unaffected by any effects other than its own!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk as a red aura surrounded Muramasa, protecting the Fusion Monster from the ghost form of Crimson Dancer.

"I activate Sabre Dancer's special ability from the graveyard! By banishing her, Leo Dancer gets an extra 3000 ATK!'' lunalight Dancer called out as a spirit of Sabre Dancer appeared, before turning into energy that went into the first Leo Dancer.

 **Leo Dancer ATK Points: 7000 + 3000 = 10000.**

"10000 ATK Points?! MADNESS!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out in shock at seeing Leo Dancer's ATK Points. "Lunalight Leo Dancer attacks Muramasa!" Lunalight Dancer called out with a smirk on her face. Lunalight Leo Dancer threw herself at Muramasa, who just blocked the slash with his own blade.

"Muramasa's special ability activates! When it was summoned using Kagari as a Material and it battles, it gains half the attack of the monsters it battles, meaning a whooping 5000 here, making it 7000 ! And your monster attack is halved, because I used Shizuku as a material!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk on his face as the two Fusion Monsters clashed blades again, having a power struggle.

 **Sky Striker Ace Instructor – Muramasa ATK Points: 2000 + 5000 = 7000.**

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK points: 10000 – 5000 = 5000.**

Lunalight Dancer took that Action card that she had before and used it. "Action Magic, High Dive! Leo Dancer gets an extra 1000!" Lunalight Dancer called out as an aura surrounded Leo Dancer as she continued to struggle against Muramasa. "Still not enough!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out as Muramasa started to overpower Leo Dancer.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK Points: 5000 + 1000 = 6000.**

Lunalight Dancer quickly started jumping acorss the platforms, grabbing another action card. "Action Magic: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed, and damage is halved!" Lunalight Dancer called out as the card she grabbed disappeared with Leo Dancer leaping away, just before Muramasa's sword overpowered her. **( 7000 – 6000 = 1000 divide by 2 = 500)**

 **Lunalight Dancer Life points: 1000 – 500 = 500.**

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK points: 6000 + 5000 = 11000.**

 **Sky Striker Ace Instructor – Muramasa ATK Points: 7000 – 5000 = 2000.**

"Damn it! Wait until next turn!''. The Dark Knight of Hanoi called out in rage that his victory slipped away from him. "Wrong again! Leo Dancer's effect activates! After damage calculation, if it battles, I can destroy all monsters you control!" Lunalight Dancer called out, holding her open right claw out.

"Muramasa isn't affected by that!" The Dark Knight of Hanoi reminded Leo Dancer that her plan wasn't gonna work. "Doesn't matter… Leo Dancer can attack twice per Battle Phase, and you don't have your effects to hide behind anymore…. This is over. Leo Dancer, attack his Muramasa and END THIS!" Lunalight Dancer called out, holding her right claw into the air as Leo Dancer charged.

As Leo Dancer attack hit Muramasa square in the chest with her blade, before the leonine swordswoman leaped away, you could see the shock on the Dark Knight of Hanoi's face, before the explosion happened and sent him flying. 'I was so close…yet I lose. Sorry, Ryuga'. The Dark Knight of Hanoi thought to himself as he closed his eyes, before he disappeared. **(10000 – 2000 = 8000)**

 **Dark Knight of Hanoi Life points: 400 = 8000 = 0000.**

 **Lunalight Dancer wins.**

All the monsters, platforms and Action cards disappeared as the duel ended with Lunalight Dancer collapsing onto her knees in exhaustion. "It's…been a long time since I had an intense duel like that''. Lunalight Dancer exclaimed, taking deep breaths from the intense Duel that she barley survived.

"You can say that again, but its just our luck that we're halfway to the tower now''. Carla told her partner in her eye form, making lunalight Dancer sigh as she got back on her feet. "What do you think happened to that guy''. Lunalight Dancer asked her partner on what she thinks happened to the Dark Knight of Hanoi.

"Don't worry, his fine. He was just forced logged out thanks to the safety protocol''. Carla told her partner that the Dark Knight of Hanoi was fine. "Alright that's a relief, now let's go''. Lunalight Dancer said as she started running towards the tower, hopping to catch up to the Gore.

* * *

 **(With Purple Night)**

Meanwhile with Purple Night and Raven, they was still in their duel again the female Knight of Hanoi, with Purple Night's two monsters Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale and Lyrilusc - Rehearse Lyrebird on her field.

 **Purple Night life points: 4000/ number of cards in hand: 1/ Cards on field:** **Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale ATK points: 1000 and** **Lyrilusc - Rehearse Lyrebird ATK Points: 1000.**

 **Female Night of Hanoi life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Now my favourite part starts now! Independent Nightingale's level gets a tune up by the number of Overlay Units Assembly Nightingale had. Since she had two, Independent Nightingale's goes up to 3 and her ATK Points go up by 500 times her level, so that's a whooping 1500 ATK!" Purple Night explained her Fusion monster's effect, holding out her right hand as Independent Nightingale was covered in a green aura.

 **Lyrilusc – Independent Nightingale Level: 1 + 2 = 3/ ATK Points: 1000 + 1500 = 2500.**

"And the fun doesn't end there! I play Independent Nightingale's special ability! Now you take 500 Points of damage equal to her level!'' Raven explained her partner's fusion monster's effect as Independent Nightingale unleashed a barrage of feathers at the female Knight of Hanoi, who jumped away to avoid getting hit, but that didn't mean her life points were safe.

 **Female Knight of Hanoi life points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500.**

"I've been to hard on you, you can have a break!'' Purple Night called out to her opponent, while a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Female Knight of Hanoi life points: 2500/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

The female Knight of Hanoi said nothing as she drew a card from her deck, with her right hand, before the card disappeared. She made her whole hand appear with a small move of her wrist and seemed to be thinking her move over. "First off, I think I'll change some of my cards. I play Allure of Darkness!'' The female Knight of Hanoi called out as her spell appeared in front of her.

"This spell allows me to draw 2 cards in exchange of removing from play a Dark Attributed monster''. The female Knight of Hanoi explained her spell's effect as she drew two cards from her deck, before one of them disappeared. "You think she uses a dark deck''. Raven asked her partner if she thinks their opponent uses a dark deck, revealing her true form.

"Now I'll play Cup of Ace!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi said as a spell appeared on her field, before a spinning coin appeared in the sky. "This card ether lets me draw two cards if he its heads, or lets you draw 2 cards if it hits tails''. The Female Knight of Hanoi explained her spell's effect as the coin landed on heads, which she drew two cards from her deck.

"Now I activate **Forbidden Chalice** ''. The Female Knight of Hanoi said as her spell appeared with an aura surrounding Rehearse Lyrebird. "This card negates your monster's effect and gives it 400 ATK points''. The Female Knight of Hanoi explained her spell's effect, making Purple Night widen her eyes in shock.

 **Lyrilusc - Rehearse Lyrebird ATK Points: 1000 – 1000 = 0000 + 400 = 400.**

"Next, I'll set one card''. The female Knight of Hanoi began as one face down card appeared on her field. "Than I'll activate continuous Spell, Orcustrated Einsatz!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi said as a continuous spell appeared on her field. "Once per turn, when my opponents summons a monster, I can send one "Orcust" monster to the Graveyard or banish it from my deck!" The female knight of Hanoi explained her spell card's effect.

"From her deck! Why would she do that!'' Raven called out in surprise at the spell card's effect, getting a little worried about what the female Knight of Hanoi's strategy is. "I better stay on my toes''. Purple Night exclaimed, keeping her guard up as she took flight, ready to grab an action when necessary.

"Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi said as the legendary card appeared on her field, before she drew two more cards. "I discard World Legacy – World Wand to Special Summon Dark Grepher from my hand!" The female Knight of Hanoi said softly as a Warrior with dark skin appeared on the field.

 **Dark Grepger ATK Points: 1700.**

"Since World Wand was discarded, I can activate its effect to summon another "World Legacy" Monster from my hand! Appear, World Legacy – World Crown!" The Female Knight of Hanoi explained her discarded monster's effect as some kind of crown monster appeared in the sky above her.

 **World Legacy – World Crown/ ATK Points: 2000.**

"That thing's got 2000 ATK Points, meaning it can destroy Rehearse Lyrebird''. Raven told her partner, holding her hands in front of her chest in concern. "Don't worry, we're gonna be alright. So get ready, because it looks like she has more tricks up her sleeves''. Purple Night replied to her partner, keeping her eyes on the female knight of Hanoi, getting Raven to look back at the female Knight of Hanoi.

"World Wand's effect activates from the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can special summon a banished "Orcust" Monster! Come forth and swing your song of terror, Orcust Harp Horror!" The female Knight of Hanoi explained as a gargoyle like-harp monster appeared on her field.

 **Orcust Harp Horror ATK Points: 1700.**

"Three monsters… including two level 4… that's not good". Purple Night muttered to herself, keeping her guard up. "I'm more worried about her two facedown cards, to be honest". Raven reminded her partner about the female Knight of Hanoi's face down cards. "You should be! I Normal Summon Orcust Cymbal Skeleton!" the female Knight of Hanoi shouted out as some kind of golden skull appeared on her field.

 **Orcust Cymbal Skeleton ATK Points: 1200.**

"Now, time to start the symphony of your slow and painful defeat! Appear, the future circuit that lights my stage!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out as a circuit appeared in the sky above, only looking darker than usual. "The conditions are two Effect monsters, including one "Orcust"! I set Dark Grepher and Orcust Harp Horror as the Link Markers!'' The female Knight of Hanoi called out as Grepher and Orcust turned into two dark tornados that went into the bottom left and top right link markers.

"I link summon Galatea, the Orcust Automaton!'' The female Knight of Hanoi called out as a tornado came out of the circuit and slammed into the ground in front of her, revealing a really pale girl, but what stood the most was the eerie glow from her scythe.

 **Galatea, the Orcust Automaton/ ATK Points: 1800.**

"Galatea's special ability now activates! By shuffling my banished "World Wand" back to the Deck, I can set one "Orcust" Spell or Trap right away from my Deck! And I choose the Field Spell, Orcustrated Babel, which I activate right away!" The female Knight of Hanoi explained her Link monster's effect as a high majestic tower, appeared behind the female Knight of Hanoi as the field was now on a platform just near the entrance of the tower, with Purple Night still flying.

"She changed the field!'' Raven called out in surprise at seeing the field change. "I've never heard of these cards before, so I have no idea what this field spell does''. Purple Night exclaimed, having no idea what this field spell card will do.

"Appear once more, the future circuit that lights my stage!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out as a circuit appeared in the sky above, only looking darker than usual like the one before it. "The conditions are 2 Effect Monsters or more, including an Orcust! I use Galatea and World Crown as the Link Markers!'' The female Knight of Hanoi called out as her monsters turned into tornadoes, with Galatea turing into two tornados.

"I LINK SUMMON!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out as the door of the tower opened, revealing a tall warrior clad in golden armour, and wielding what looked like a spear made with the same material the World Crown was.

"Get on the stage, proud creator of the mechanical beasts! Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out her monster's name, which the golden armour knight let out a cry.

 **Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator/ ATK Points: 2500.**

"2500 ATK Points!'' Raven cried out in concern, worried about what this monster can do. "Stay calm, it still isn't strong enough to beat Nightingale, only through self destruction''. Purple Night reminded her partner that their Fusion monster has the same ATK Points.

The female Knight of Hanoi looked pleased with herself. "Now I play Harp Horror's Graveyard effect! By banishing him, I can Special Summon an "Orcust" monster from my Deck! Appear, nightmarish puppet, Orcust Knightmare!" The female Knight of Hanoi explained her monster's effect as some kind of mechanic woman monster appeared, having a scythe for an right arm and monster arms for the other arm.

 **Orcust Knightmare/ ATK Points: 100.**

Longirsu looked displeased for a second at seeing Orcust Knightmare. "I activate Orcustrated Return!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi called out as her spell appeared. "By sending Orcustrated Knightmare to the Graveyard, I draw 2 cards from my Deck!" The Female Knight of Hanoi explained her spell's effect as Orcust Knightmare disappeared in black sparkles with her drawing two cards from her deck.

"Why would you do that?" Purple Night asked in confusion on why her opponent would send a high level monster to the graveyard. "You'll see. I'm almost done with my turn anyway. But before that… Appear once again, the future circuit that lights my stage!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out as a circuit appeared in the sky above, only looking darker than usual like the one before it.

"The conditions are two Effect monsters or more, including an Orcust! I set the Link-3 Longirsu and Cymbal Skeleton as the Link Markers!'' The female Knight of Hanoi called out as her two monsters turned into tornados with Longirsu turning into three tornadoes, which they all went into the Bottom Left, bottom, Top and Top right Link markers.

"I Link Summon! Now, let's welcome the weapon of your demise! Link-4, Orcustrion!" The Female Knight of Hanoi called out as her new monster appeared from the circuit. Orcustrion was a monstrous church organ that descends from the sky, landing behind the female Knight of Hanoi.

 **Orcustrion ATK Points: 3000.**

"Now there's something you don't see everyday''. Raven stated in her eye form, which is sticking out at seeing the new Link monsters. "I wanted to visit a church to pay my respects to Ray, this is not what I had in mind''. Puprle Night said, looking at the church monster with wide eyes of shock as well.

"Cymbal Skeleton's effect activates in the graveyard! By banishing him, I can Special Summon an Orcust monster from my Graveyard! Return to your beast side, Longirsu!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out as Longirsu reappeared on her field, in the zone that Orcustrion is pointing at in his bottom left marker.

 **Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator/ ATK Points: 2500.**

"Now the Magic card, Monster Reborn activates! Return to my side, Galatea!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out as Galatea reappeared so she was pointing to Rehearse Lyrebird.

 **Galatea, the Orcust Automaton/ ATK Points: 1800.**

"Terrific''. Purple Night grumbled, taking notice of all the Female Knight of Hanoi's monsters strong enough to deal some serious damage. "I set a card face-down, and it's time to battle! Orcustrion, get rid of the pesky birdy. Attack Independent Nightingale! Dead End… Symphony!" The Female Knight of Hanoi called out as the Church unleashed a soundwave attack.

"I don't think so, I play the Trap card, Half Unbreak!" Purple Night called out as her face down card revealed itself, which bubbles came out and surrounded Independent Nightingale. "This trap negates Independent Nightingale's destruction and halves the damage!'' Raven explained the trap's effect.

"Orcustrated Knightmare's effect. By banishing her and targeting my Orcustrion, I send one Machine Monster from my deck to the Graveyard. Orcustrion gains 100 ATK times the level of that monster. I also activate Orcustrion's own effect. By shuffling a total of 3 banished Machine Monsters, all of my opponent's monster's ATK becomes 0, and their effects are negated". The female Knight of Hanoi explained with a smirk as three cards appeared in her hand, before she shuffled them into the deck, which a purplish aura surrounds Independent Nightingale, sucking away her power.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Raven shouted out in concern. The female Knight of Hanoi had effectively countered Half Unbreak, dealing more than the original intended damage.

 **Lyrilusc – Independent Nightingale/ ATK Points: 2500 minus 2500 equals 0000.**

"The original damage was supposed to be 500. Half Unbreak cuts it by half, so that would have been 250. But here… She reduced Nightingale's attack to 0. So that's 3000 damage… what is she gonna send…" Purple Night said in a concern tone, knowing that this attack will deal some serious damage.

The female Knight of Hanoi was smirking. It was a shame she could not destroy that monster this turn. But she was going to finish this anyway. "I choose to send a copy of World Wand. This thing is Level 8, so that's 800 for Orcustrion!" The female Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk as a purple aura surrounded Orcustrion.

 **Orcustrion ATK Points: 3000 + 800 = 3800.**

"That means the total amount of damage is 1900?" Purple Night calculated as her eyes widen in shock. The female Knight of Hanoi had almost QUADRUPLED the original intended damage. "We're in trouble. If all her monsters attack, we're toast! Quick, Purple Night, you know what to do!" Raven told her partner, knowing that only an Action card can save them now.

"Yeah!" Purple Night replied to her partner with a nod, before she started searching for an Action card. Orcustrion's attack concluded as Nightingale had escaped relatively unscathed, but her feathers were cleared singed, while the force of the attack blew Purple Night a little away. **(3800 – 0000 = 3800 divided by 2 = 1900)**

 **Purple Night's life points: 4000 – 1900 = 2100.**

Purple Knight spotted an Action card and quickly flew to it, which was on a platform and grabbed it. "Longirsu, go and attack that pesky Lyrebird, so we finish this!" The Female Knight of Hanoi called out with a smirk as her golden armoured Knight charged at Lyrebird. "Not this time! I play the Action Magic, Big Escape!'' Puprle Night called out as she held the Action card out with her right hand's index and middle fingers, which the card disappeared.

"This Action card not only stops your attack, but ends the battle phase!'' Raven explained the effect of the Action spell as Lyrebird dodged Longirsu's attack. "Tssk" The Female Knight of Hanoi growled, while Purple Night took a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding. That was way too close for comfort.

"You're an Xyz User, correct?" The Female Knight of Hanoi suddenly asked, almost cooing, getting Purple Night and Raven to look at her in confusion. "Yeah, what about that ?" Purple Night replied in confusion, wondering where her opponent is going with this.

"I've got a little surprise for you. Using the Link-3 Longirsu, the Orcust Orchestrator as a material… I build an Overlay Network!" The Female Knight of Hanoi declared as she held her right hand into the air, making Purple Night and Raven widen their eyes in shock.

"You… WHAT DID YOU SAY?! A LINK MONSTER AS XYZ MATERIAL?!" Purple Night called out in shock at what she heard, having never thought a Xyz monster could be used for a Link summon.

An Overlay Network appears right behind Longirsu the Orchust Orchestrator. The Overlay Network was mostly blue with the centre being diamond shaped with red small nodes in each of the corners. Longirsu becomes data and goes into the Overlay Network flowing through it and giving energy. The Overlay Network makes energy beams which then they create a blue style galaxy data portal for the Xyz Summoning in front of the female Knight of Hanoi. The Link Monster goes inside the portal creating a burst of energy.

"I Xyz summon Sheorcust Dingirsu!'' The female Knight of Hanoi called out as a golden armoured knight, riding on a golden armoured creature appeared.

 **Sheorcust Dingirsu ATK Points: 2600.**

"She…Xyz summoned…!'' Purple Night whispered in shock, looking at Sheorcust Dingirsu. "But how!'' Raven called out in surprise, wondering how their opponent has an Xyz monster.

"Dingirsu's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned, I can either attach a banished monster, or send one of my opponent's monsters to the graveyard! I choose to send Rehearse Lyrebird!'' The Female Monster explained with a smirk on her face, making Purple Night and Raven widen their eyes as Rehearse Lyrebird disappeared in a tornado of data.

"And with that… I end my turn" The Female Knight of Hanoi ended her turn, having nothing left to do.

 **Purple Night life points: 2100/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!'' Purple Night called out as she drew her card from her duel disk, before she held it up between her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I play the spell card, Card of Demise! This spell lets me draw 5 cards, but in five turns, I gotta discard my whole hand!'' Purple Night explained her spell's effect as she drew the top five cards, before they disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

"I play the spell card, Monster Reborn!'' Purple Night called out as the legendary spell appeared on her field. "I'll use its power to bring back **Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler**!'' Purple Night called out as Lyrilusc – Turquoise Warbler appeared on her field again.

 **Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler ATK Points: 100.**

"Since you summoned a monster, Orcustrated Einsatz's effect activates and I send a copy of Orcustrated Knightmare from my deck to the Graveyard". The Female Knight of Hanoi said softly as she picked a card in her deck, before it disappeared.

"Turquoise Warbler's effect activates since she was special summoned! I Special summon Lyrilusc – Cobalt Sparrow!" Purple Night called out as a Cobalt Sparrow appeared on her field.

 **Lyrilusc – Colbalt Sparrow ATK Points: 0000.**

"And add your last Cobalt Sparrow to the hand… yeah, yeah, I know!" The Female knight of Hanoi interrupted in a board tone, making Purple Night frown as she added her last Colbalt Sparrow to her hand.

"From my hand, I activate Sapphire Swallow's effect, and Special summon her, along with another one…Lyrilusc – Emerald Thrush!''. Purple Night called out as Sapphire Swallow and Emerald Thrush appeared on her field.

 **Lyrilusc – Emerald Thrush ATK Points: 100.**

 **Lyrilusc – Sapphire Swallow ATK Points: 100.**

"5 Level 1 monsters… What does she want to do?" The Female Knight of Hanoi asked in wonder, wondering what her opponent could be up to. "I use Sapphire Swallow, Independent Nightingale and Turquoise Warbler to build an Overlay Network…'' Purple Night declared as her three monsters turned into three lights that went into a black portal that appeared in front of Purple Night. "I XYZ SUMMON! Appear once again on the field, Lyrilusc – Assemble Nightingale!" Purple Night called out as her ace reappeared with three overlay units.

 **Lyrilusc – Assemble Nightingale – ATK: 300/ ORU: 3**

"Now I play the Spell, **Alternate Xyz!''** Purple Night called out as a spell card appeared on her field.

 **(Alternate Xyz/ Spell/ Effect: If you have an Xyz monster in the graveyard, you can use monsters on your field to Xyz summon it to one of your main monster zones)**

"This spell allows us to use our monsters to summon an Xyz monster from the graveyard that'll be summoned to the main monster zone!'' Raven explained her partner's spell card, making the Female Knight of Hanoi widen her eyes in shock.

"Now using Emerald Thrust and Colbalt Sparrow, I build the overlay network!'' Purple Night called out as her two monsters turned into two lights that descended, before going into a black portal that appeared on the ground. "I Xyz summon **Lyrilusc - Recital Starling**!'' Purple Night called out as Recital Starling appeared on her field with two overlay units.

 **Lyrilusc – Recital Starling ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now I play Recital Starling's effect! When she's summoned, one monster on my field gains 300 ATK Points X her overlay units!'' Purple Night explained her Xyz monster's effect as Nightingale was surrounded by a light green aura.

"Not gonna happen! I reveal the trap card, **Orcustrated Climax**!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself. "This trap negates and banishes your Recite Starling''. The Female Knight of Hanoi explained with a smirk as her trap unleashed a white blast at Recital Starling. "Think again, I play the quick-play spell Forbidden Lance!'' Purple night called out as she held her right hand out as the spell appeared on her field.

"This spell keeps a monster from being targeted by spells and traps in exchange for 800 ATK points!'' Raven explained her partner's spell card's effect, which a barrier formed around Recital Starling, protecting her.

 **Lyrilusc – Assemble Nightingale ATK Points: 300 + 600 = 900.**

"Now I play Recital Starling's effect! By using an overlay unit, I can add one level one monster to my hand!'' Purple Night explained as Recital Starling absorbed an overlay unit into her chest, before Purple Night added a card to her hand, before she flipped it to the female Knight of Hanoi.

"Allow me to introduce a new friend called Lyrical Luscinia – Obsidian Crow!'' Purple Night called out as a small black haired and violet eyed 5-year-old girl wearing a cybernetic crow outfit appeared on her field.

 **(Lyrilusc – Obsidian Crow  
Level: 1/ Cyberse/ Effect Monster  
0/0  
Effect: This card is treated as a Wing Beast monster in the deck, hand, field or graveyard. If this card is added to your hand, you can Special Summon it. If this monster is Special Summoned through its own effect, you can add 1 "Polymerization" or "Flock of the Lyrical Birds" from the Deck to your hand. You can banish this card from the Graveyard: Negate an effect targeting a Lyrilusc Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link Monster you control)**

"A Cyberse monster!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi called out in shock. "Surprise!'' Raven called out as she revealed her true form. "Obsidian Crow's effect lets me summon her when she's added to my hand and allows me to ether add a Polymerization or Flock of the Lyrical birds to my hand and I choose to add Flock of the Lyrical Birds!'' Purple Knight explained her new monster's effect as she added her spell to her hand.

 **(Flock of Lyrical Birds/Spell Card / Effect: Fusion Summon one "Lyrilusc" Fusion Monster using monsters from your hand or field. If you control a Xyz Monster(s), you can count one or more other "Lyrilusc" Monster on your field or hand as Overlay Units for the Xyz monster for the Fusion Summon)**

"I fuse my Nightingale and Recital Starling, with Obsidian Crow and the Colbalt Sparrow counting as overlay units for her!'' Purple Night explained as her two Xyz monsters merged together with two beams, one that came from Obsidian Crow and one from Purple Night's hand wrapped around the two merging monster.

"Appear once more, Lyrilusc – Independent Nightingale!" Purple Night called out as another Independent Nightingale appeared again.

 **Lyrilusc – Independent Nightingale ATK Points: 1000.**

"Oh oh!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi called out in concern. "Like last time, her level goes up by Nightingale's overlay units, and thanks to Flock of the Lyrical Birds, Obsidian Crow and Colbalt Sparrow counted as overlay units so her level goes up by five and gains 3000 ATK Points!'' Purple Night explained as Independent Nightingale glowed.

 **Lyrilusc – Independent Nightingale ATK Points: 1000 + 3000 = 4000/ Level: 1 + 5 = 6.**

"Oh no!'' The Female Knight of Hanoi called out in concern. "Oh yes, Independent Nightingale, use your special ability to end this!'' Purple Night called out as Independent Nightingale unleashed a barrage of feathers at the female Knight of Hanoi, causing an explosion.

 **Female Knight of Hanoi Life points: 2500 – 3000 = 0000.**

Purple Night and Raven took a deep sigh of relief as the Action field and monsters disappeared. "I need a vacation''. Purple Night said to Raven, feeling exhausted from that duel. "Later you can, but we've got a tower to take care of''. Raven reminded her partner, getting Purple Night to nod in understanding.

Purple Night checked and didn't see the Female Knight of Hanoi anymore. "What happened to her?'' Purple Night asked in concern for her opponent. "I don't know''. Raven replied in her eye form, wondering what happened. 'We'll find out later, we're way behind the others''. Purple Night said to her partner before she took flight towards the tower.

* * *

 **(Ending song)**

 **My life is like detestably bad graffiti**

 **First shows Yusaku in a tunnel, kneeling down on the ground, with Ai as his shadow**

 **"But when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone"**

 **Cuts to Ash and Rose at the other side of the tunnel while their shadows are their respective Ais**

 **"I'm glad I'm alive I truly am"**

 **Scenery changes to Yusaku , Ash, and Rose standing up in a Roman coliseum. Behind them are three statues. Yusaku thanks about Kusanagi and his brother, while Ash is thinking of his past in the Pokémon world and the Arc V world, remembering Brock, Misty, Yuya, Yuto, Tracey, Ally, Tate Fredrick, May, Max, Gong, his parents, Verity, Sorrel Silvio, Declan, Dawn,Riley, Iris, Sora, Cilan, Shun, Serena, Yugo, Clemont, Shark, Rio, Bonnie, Crow and Jack.**

 **"What I couldn't say before I can say now"**

 **Cuts to Lulu, Saya, Zuzu, Rin, and Celina looking in 4 different directions with their backs against each other. Then the background changes from to their own dimensions to Link VRAINS**

 **"Within the sadness I kept holding down"**

 **The screen changes to show Revolver, Red Knight, Izumi and Specter, with Doctor Kogami behind them.**

 **"There were fragments of power"**

 **Then it cuts to 2 stars passing by Kusanagi, Go, Emma, Akira Aoi, Zuzu, Lulu, Saya, Rose, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugi, Akiza, Celina, and Run and lands in Yusaku/Ash's hands with their respective AI's in their Duel Disks while it shows them in their Vrains forms while the star shows data going to and from them.**

 **"No one can take away my light to the future"**

 **It then cuts to Yusaku and Ash in their Link Vrains avatars, riding their hover boards with their Ace monsters, Decode Talker and Blue Link Dragon.**

 **"The Chronicles of life only has a few lines"**

 **Changes to show Go and Lunalight Dancer, along with their Ace Monsters, Gouki the Great Ogre and Lynx Dancer.**

 **"People I meet my regrets"**

 **Ghost Girl and Purple Night appear together with their ace monsters, Convene Nightingale and Prime Banshee next to their mistresses.**

 **"They are all like ultramarine diamonds to me"**

 **Then it shows Blue Angel and Aoi forming through a spinning circle with Saya jumping in-between the two.**

 **"You've always confront loneliness by yourself"**

 **It then changes to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask riding in Link Vrains with Decode Talker, novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Fire Wall Dragon with them.**

 **"I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever"**

 **The three duelists continued ridding into the sunset with their respective AIs looking at the sunset as well.**

" **Lighting Life with our Invisible bond!"**

* * *

 **Done, please review me if I made a mistake. I had help with this chapter, but next time it'll be done faster. See ya all next time and I'm planning a lot of different things than in the anime, like some Lancers come to Link Vrains, Ai didn't leave Yusaku to search for his world, Yusaku and Ash duel the other main Yugioh characters and Azure being the one that defeated Windy instead of Varis.**


	19. Chapter 19

**What up bitches, did ya all miss me. First of all, sorry for the long wait. I've recently started playing Yugioh Duel Links and I'm enjoying it, but I promise i'll still update. Now for some questions.**

 **GA Pokemon Fan: I'm glad to hear that.**

 **Guest: Surprise.**

 **Mario 64: I'll try.**

 **That's all for now. If you want me to answer questions, your gonna have to ask. Also little spoiler, in the next Arc V Chapter, Ash and Rose's Duel is gonna take a dramatic turn and next chapter of this story will be a little different. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A Cyberse Rose Dragon.**

In LINK VRAINS' street stood Pink dragon Mask, Blue Angel, Akira and the creator of the Ignis himself, Doctor Kogami. Pink Dragon Mask, Velvet, Blue Angel and Akira were shocked to see the formerly believed deceased scientists stand before them, while Dr. Kogami didn't looked shocked at seeing Specter failed his mission.

"This can't be possible, you're...Dr. Kogami!?" Akira asked, stunned at seeing the man he believed was dead. "There's a strong virus in those vines. If you touch it, you'll lose consciousness''. Dr. Kogami told Akira with a smirk at what will happen if he touches those vines.

"But how, SOL technologies said that you died? Was it a lie?" Akira asked the Doctor, still stunned that he was alive. "It was no lie, I really am dead, thanks to SOL Technologies." Dr. Kogami replied to Akira, shocking everyone.

"SOL Technologies...killed you? But how?" Blue Angel asked on how the company that her brother works for killed Dr. Kogami. "I don't understand. If you're dead, how are you here in Link VRAINS?" Akira asked Dr. Kogami on how he could be here in Link VRAINS. "Simple, I was revived''. Dr. Kogami replied with a smirk on his face, making the everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Revived, there's no way that can happen!'' Velvet called out in shock, her eye almost popping out of her partner's Duel Disk. "She's right, you can't just revive from the dead''. Blue Angel called out in disbelief, refusing to accept that this old man came back from the dead.

"Ten years ago, I worked for SOL Technologies". Dr. Kogami started to explain to Akira, Blue Angel, Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet. "You're saying the company ordered the Lost Incident?" Akira asked Dr. Kogami if the company ordered the Lost Incident.

"No. That company can't comprehend my ideas. When the incident came to light, the company imprisoned me and covered everything up." The scientists explained, shocking them as they learned more of what happened. "In order to monopolize the Igins I developed. They smelled money when it came to Ignis. If the incident was publicized, they thought the police would seize the Ignis". Dr. Kogami continued to explain with everyone looking at him in disbelief.

"No way..." Akira muttered in disbelief at hearing what SOL Technologies did in the past. "I don't believe it". Blue Angel whispered to herself in shock. "They infected me with a computer virus to put me in a coma. I was able to go home years after the incident. They thought I was dead. But my sons didn't give up. They removed the virus, and they recreated my mind in the network." Dr. Kogmai continued explaining the circumstances of his return.

"Then you created the Knights of Hanoi to get revenge on SOL tech?" Pink Dragon Mask asked the Dr if he created the Knights of Hanoi for revenge with Velvet nodding her eye in agreement to what her partner said.

Dr. Kogami turned to the young girl and young Ignis, the latter with much intrigue. "Revenge is incorrect. Our only goal is to kill the Ignis". Dr. Kogami corrected, making Velvet look scared that he wants to kill her. "But why! What have they done wrong!?" Pink Dragon Mask shouted out, wanting to know why Dr. Kogami wants to kill her partner when she did nothing wrong.

"They were supposed to guide the world. But they're savages that'll destroy the world." Dr. Kogmai explained, glaring at Velvet, making her cower under his gaze.

"Savages...?" Akira and Blue Angel whispered in confusion, wondering how small creatures are savages. "No one knows what it truly means for an AI to have free will. Also..." Kogami continued to explain, before once again looked down at Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet.

"I never gave the Ignis the ability to reproduce, there for that Ignis you possess should not exist". Kogmai stated, shocking the child Iginis and everyone else. "W-what..." Velvet muttered to herself. 'She shouldn't exist...' Those words echoed through her head, causing her to lower her head in confusion.

"No, you're wrong!" Pink Drago Mask shouted to the Doctor, refusing to stand by and let her friend and her kind be insulted by him. "The Ignis aren't humanity's enemy. They'll only become that because of people who try to abuse and control them for the wrong reasons! I know that because I've bonded with Velvet, she's become one of my best friends!" Pink Dragon Mask shouted out, defending Velvet and her kind, causing the young Ignis' eyes to shimmer as tears began to build up.

"A young child like you wouldn't be able to understand the dangers they bring, they've advanced faster than I ever expected. They must be destroyed, simple as that for humanity''. Dr. Kogami said to Pink Dragon Mask, not bothered in the least by her outburst.

"The good of humanity! What good would come from destroying the network and put millions of people in danger, even people from the world that my student came from!'' Blue Angel snapped at Dr. Kogami for what he said, getting her brother's attention. "Skye, what to you mean?'' Akira asked his sister on what she meant about people from Pink Dragon Mask's world being in danger.

"The Knights of Hanoi didn't just set the tower for our network, it's set to destroy the network in the world that White Dragon Mask and his friends came from. And even if we stop the tower, White Dragon Mask and his friends are gonna loose their only to go home''. Blue Angel explained to her brother on what she meant, making him widen his eyes in shock. "You would even put innocent people from a different world in danger as well, not to mention take away White Dragon Mask's chance to go back to his home!'' Akira snapped at Dr. Kogami, now knowing even more lives were at stake.

"I didn't wish for it to come to this, believe me. After 10 years ago, I had hopped to never involve the world of the four dimensions in my affairs again''. Dr. Kogami replied to Akira calmly, getting everyone to look at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'never involve again?'' Velvet asked in confusion at what Dr. Kogami said.

"You may find it hard to believe, but I was the one that created the portal between the two worlds''. Dr. Kogami revealed that he was the one who first opened the portal between the two worlds, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"You were the one that created the portal between the two worlds! Why!?'' Akira asked Dr. Kogami on why he created the portal between the two worlds. "…Coexistence…''. Dr. Kogami replied to Akira's question, confusing everyone. "Coexis…tence…?'' Pink Dragon Mask asked in confusion at what Dr. Kogami said.

"When I first learned of the world of the four dimensions, I couldn't believe that there was another world out there. I made it a goal in my life for our world and the world of the four dimensions to coexist together''. Dr. Kogami explained what he meant, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"You wanted the two worlds to be connected with each other!?'' Blue Angel asked in shock at what she's heard from the creator of the Ignis. "Correct, that is why like in this world, I kidnapped 6 children and did a special test with them to create the special Ignis''. Dr. Kogami continued to explain, increasing everyone's shock.

"All three of you already know the six children, after all they have the special Ignis with them''. Dr. Kogami said with a natural expression, making everyone gasp as they knew who he was talking about. "No way…White Dragon Mask, Purple Night, Green Witch, Lunalight Dancer, Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask…you made them experience the lost incident''. Akira said with narrowed eyes at the revelation that Dr. Kogami made 6 more children suffer.

"The lost incident involving them was different. They showed more progress than the children of the original lost incident. When a year passed, I sealed their memories and returned them home to their separate dimensions''. Dr. Kogami continued to explain, making everyone widen their eyes at the unexpected answer that Dr. Kogami gave.

"You…let them go?'' Blue Angel asked in surprise that Dr. Kogami let them go home. "The creation of the special Ignis was complete, so I didn't need them anymore. However, the special Ignis took forms different than the original Ignis. They took forms of creatures or humans. The White Dragon Ignis, Azure. The Rose Dragon Ignis, Blaze. The Cat Ignis, Carla. The bird ignis, Raven. The Witch Ignis, Wendy. And finally the songstress Ignis, Yuna''. Dr. Kogami continued to explain about the special Ignis and how different they were.

"These six Ignis advanced faster than I believed, even creating a different Cyberse World from the six original Ignis''. Dr. Kogami continued to explain about Azure and the special Ignis, shocking Akira and Blue Angel, while Pink Dragon Mask and Velvet weren't surprised. "A different Cyberse world!'' Akira called out in shock at what he heard from Dr. Kogami.

"Indeed, time seemed to have went fast in that Cyberse world, which helped them advance and grow older quicker than the original Ignis. Than, something happened that I thought was impossible, the bird Ignis gave birth to a child Ignis, or to be more exact, that Ignis inside your duel disk, Pink Dragon Mask''. Dr. Kogami continued to explain, looking at Velvet with Blue Angel and Akira looking at the child Ignis in shock.

"Velvet, the daughter of the bird and Dragon Ignis. The first child Ignis in existence. After we attacked the original Cyberse world, I looked up all the data I had on you, it seems like you could be a more powerful Ignis than your parents''. Dr. Kogami said to Velvet, having been interested in her for a while now.

"Wait, if you said that the six special Ignis created a different Cyberse world, how do they know the Ignis that Playmaker has''. Akira asked Dr. Kogami about how Azure and the rest of the special Ignis know Ai and the other original Ignis. "The special Ignis found the original Cyberse world and travelled there, befriending the original Ignis, which all 12 Ignis would live together. However, no matter what it takes, we'll kill the Ignis''. Dr. Kogami replied to Akira, before he began to disappear from view.

"Wait!'' Blue Angel tried to call out, but Dr. Kogami fully disappeared from view. "Skye, listen. It's pretty clear that I'm not going anyway. Find White Dragon Mask and stay close, he'll keep you safe''. Akira told his sister to go find White Dragon Mask, who'll protect her. "But what about you!'' Blue Angel replied to her brother, worried about him getting left behind or something could happen to him.

"I'll be alright. You're a teacher now, so its your duty to protect your student, alright''. Akira replied to his sister, telling her that she must protect her student, leaving Blue Angel staring at her brother in disbelief for a few seconds, before she nodded. "We'll come back for you''. Pink Dragon Mask told Akira that they'll come back for him, which Akira nodded as Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask took off towards the Tower of Hanoi.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **The background then changes to a white background, showing Ai, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating. Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask than enters Link VRAINS in a Speed Duel on their duel boards, dueling. They all draw a card from their decks as their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Blue Link Dragon standing or flying besides their duelists.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS. Than purple data storm, along with a white and red ones are seen, raging across Link Vrains, with Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still riding on their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Go Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema rides on her motorcycle, before jumping into the air as she changed into her Link Vrains avatar. Revolver and Red Knight are seen, ready to duel with Cracking Dragon behind them. Playmaker draws from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, with both of them still on their duel hover boards. Revolver and Red Knight rides on their duel hover boards as they command an attack with Borrenlord Dragon clashing with Decode Talker, while Red Knight- Dragon King clashes with Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyverse Monsters Cyberse Wizard, Link Slayer and Bitron, before showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Red Knight and Revolver on their Duel Boards before disappearing. Then Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer appear on Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **A bright white bird was flying into the sky, heading towards the sun.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

In another part of Link Vrains, Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask were running down the street towards the Tower of Hanoi as fast as they could. "Partner, are you sure about this''. Yuna asked her partner if she was sure about destroying the tower of Hanoi. "I'm sure, I need to stop this thing before it kicks off!'' Music Singer replied to her partner without a second of hesitation, not afraid of what will happen if she succeeds.

"But if you really destroy the tower, than you'll never be able to go back home''. Yuna reminded her partner that if they destroyed the tower, they'll lose their only chance to return home. "No they won't!'' Blaze called out as she showed her true form, getting Yuna and Music Singer's attention.

"If Azure and I quickly go inside the Tower of Hanoi and find the program that connects the two worlds, we'll be able to prevent the world of the four dimension's network destruction, and as a bonus, we'll have what we need to return our partners home''. Blaze explained to Yuna and Music Singer if she and Azure acted quickly, they'll be able to get the program that'll return them home.

"So don't lose hope. We're going home after this and see our friends and family again!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask explained to Music Singer to keep going and not stop, getting a nod from her. "Right!'' Music Singer called out with a smile, making Black Rose Dragon Mask smile as they refocused on getting to the tower.

Soon they came across a bridge, that'll lead to the other side. "Music Singer! Black Rose Dragon Mask!'' A familiar voice called out, getting Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask to turn around to see Green Witch and Playmaker running up to them. "Look its Green Witch". Music Singer called out in joy at seeing her friends. "Along with Playmaker". Black Rose Dragon Mask said with a smile on her face.

"Don't forget Ai and Wendy''. Blaze reminded the two humans about Wendy and Ai. "I honestly didn't expect to run into them till we reached the tower.''. Yuna said with a relieved expression on her face. "Music Singer and Black Rose Dragon Mask, glad to see you two okay''. Playmaker said with a smile, glad to see his friends alright. "Thanks Playmaker''. Black Rose Dragon Mask thanked him for his kind words. "Let's save the sweet talking for later!'' Ai interrupted, going into his true form and holding up his right hand's index finger.

The four, plus their Ignis partners looked at the tower of Hanoi, which was a little away from them. "We have gotta take that thing down!'' Wendy called out in her eye form. "Agreed, if only all four of our partners could fly, like someone's partner''. Yuna said in agreement as her, Ai and Wendy looked at Blaze. "Don't look at me, I wasn't in charge of creating their avatars!'' Blaze snapped at her friends, annoyed that they were blaming her.

The group of heroes began to run towards the other side of the bridge, but were stopped by yet another Knight of Hanoi. It was a young woman with hair similar to Harpie Lady's but came down to the neck and was blue, she wore a violet sleeveless leather jacket with a black t-shirt, and matching jeans, black high heels, pale skin and blue eyes, and finally wings attached to her arms like Harpie Lady's wings.

"I can't let you pass through here and face Varis". The Knight of Hanoi said to Playmaker and the girls, her voice sounding likes a girl's.

"How many more are there!'' Ai shouted out in irritation at how many sidekicks Varis has. "Who are you?" Playmaker asked the new female Knight of Hanoi on who she is. "I'm known as Sayla and I'm Varis' right hand and childhood friend as much as Spectre. If you want to pass through here, you'll have to defeat me in a duel". The woman introduced herself to the group as Varis' right hand.

"I'll accept your…" Playmaker started to call out, till Black Rose Dragon Mask held out her right claw in front of him, getting Playmaker to look at her in surprise. "We'll handle this!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask said as she stepped forward in front of her friends. "Run along ahead''. Blaze told the others to go on ahead. "You're gonna duel''. Ai asked in surprise that Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze were gonna duel.

Blaze's eye turned into fire as the Action Field, Cross over activated around them, with Blaze turning into her true form. "Well I am stronger than you''. Blaze reminded Ai, looking like she was smirking. "AAAAAHHHHHH!'' Ai shouted out in response that Blaze was more advanced than him. "She's all yours girls, let her have it''. Green Witch said with a smile as she, Music Singer and Playmaker ran on ahead, passing Sayla who didn't try to stop them.

"You just made the greatest mistake of your life challenging me''. Sayla said with a smile as she showed her duel disk, which was actually like Playmaker and White Dragon Mask's Duel disk, only dark purple. "We'll see about that''. Black Rose Dragon Mask replied to her opponent as her duel disk activated. "You've got this, partner!'' Blaze called out to her partner, knowing she can win.

" **Let's Duel!''** Black Rose Dragon Mask and Sayla called out as five cards appeared in front of them, with Action cards spreading across the field.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

 **Sayla Life points: 4000/ number of cards in hand: five.**

"The first move is mine!'' Sayla called out as five cards appeared in front of her. "Careful, we don't have any data on her and she's probably seen our Duels against those lackeys''. Blaze told her partner to be careful, having no data on this girl whatsoever. "Understood, but we have to wrap this up straight away''. Black Rose Dragon Mask reminded her partner that they needed to win as fast as they could.

 **(Play English Harpie Lady theme)**

"I'll start by summoning…Harpie Lady!'' Sayla called out as a portal appeared in front of her, before Harpie Lady flew out of it. **(Just to let you know, Harpie Lady is wearing her Japanese outfit)**

 **Harpie Lady ATK Points: 1300/ Level: four.**

"Harpie Lady!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out in surprise that Sayla uses Harpie Lady. "I'm not done yet! I play the field spell, **Harpie's Hunting Ground!** '' Sayla called out as a spell materialized on her field. "This field spell gives my Harpies a 200 Extra ATK and DEF boost!'' Sayla explained her field spell's effect as her Harpie Lady powered up.

 **Harpie Lady ATK Points: 1300 + 200 = 1500.**

Sayla looked at her hand, which had **Nighmare Tri-Mirror** , **Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation** and **Alluring Mirror Spirit.** "I'll now activate the Alluring Mirror Spirit spell card!'' Sayla called out as a spell card materialized on her field. "I've never heard of that card before!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out in surprise, having never seen this spell card before.

"I'll set two face downs and end my turn!" Sayla declared her turn over as two face down cards materialized on her field.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she drew her card from her deck, which disappeared, before six cards appeared in front of her. "I'll start by special summoning Rose Dragon – Cherry Tail! I can summon this card if I control no monsters!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as Rose Dragon, Cherry Tail appeared on her field.

 **Rose Dragon – Cherry Tail ATK Points: 1500/ Level: four.**

"Thank you, because since you summoned your lizard, you activated my trap, Nightmare Tri-Mirror!'' Sayla called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself, with a Mirror appearing on Sayla's field. "If we special summoned a monster, that trap summons a Copy Token that takes the form of your Harpie Lady''. Blaze explained the trap's effect for her partner as the Mirror showed Cherry Tail, before it changed into Harpie Lady, who flew out and next to the original Harpie Lady.

 **Copy Token ATK Points: 1500/ Level: four/ Attribute: Wind.**

"She wanted me to special summoned, well too bad that she won't have those Harpies around for long! I summon Blue Rose Dragon!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as Blue Rose Dragon appeared on her field.

 **Blue Rose Dragon ATK Points: 1600/ Level: four.**

"Battle time, Blue Rose Dragon attacks the Copy Token!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as Blue Rose Dragon charged at the Copy Token. Sayla smirked as she spread out her wings, which feathers fell as she took flight, grabbing an Action Card from one of the platforms.

"I play the Action card, High Dive!" Sayla called out with a smirk as the Action card disappeared from her hand, making Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze widen their eyes in surprise that Sayla knew about Action Cards. "She knows about Action Cards!'' Blaze called out in surprise that Sayla knew about Action Cards.

"Apparently and she picked up a good one''. Black Rose Dragon Mask replied to her partner as she spread her wings and took flight as well. "This Action card increases one monster on the field's ATK Points by 1000, so that's 2500 ATK Points for my Copy Token!'' Sayla explained what her Action card does as a white aura surrounded the Copy Token.

 **Copy Token ATK Points: 1500 + 1000 = 2500.**

Black Rose Dragon Mask quickly grabbed an Action card from another Platform. "Two can play at that game, I activate the Action spell Extreme Sword!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as the spell she grabbed disappeared with a red aura surrounding Blue Rose Dragon Mask. "Well done, now your Blue Rose Dragon gains 1000 ATK Points!'' Blaze called out in a proud tone, knowing full well what the Action card does.

 **Blue Rose Dragon ATK Points: 1600 + 1000 = 2600.**

"Go Blue rose gale!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as Blue Rose Dragon unleashed a blue breath attack that destroyed the Copy Token. **(2600 – 2500 = 100)**

 **Sayla life points: 4000 – 100 = 3900.**

"Your old bat's next!'' Blaze called out with a smirk, making Harpie Lady look pissed at what the Ignis called her. "Go Cherry Tree, destroy Harpie Lady!'' Black Rose Dragon called out with a smirk as Cherry Tail charged at Harpie Lady. "Are you trying to get mutual destruction?'' Sayla asked Black Rose Dragon if she was willing to destroy her own monster to destroy her Harpie Lady.

Black Rose Dragon Mask flew to another platform, grabbing another Action card. "I was aiming for this! The Action spell, **Attack Force**!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as the Action card disappeared from her hand. "This Action Card increases my attacking monster's ATK Points by 600!"' Blaze explained the Action Card's effects as a red aura surrounded Cherry Tail.

 **Rose Dragon – Cherry Tail ATK Points: 1500 + 600 = 2100.**

Sayla quickly flew around the platforms, searching for an Action card, which she found just in the nick of time. "I activate the Action card, Miracle! Now Harpie Lady's destruction is negated and the damage if halved!'' Sayla explained her Action card's effect as a force field appeared in front of Harpie Lady, sending Cherry Tail back. **(2100 – 1500 = 600 – 300 = 300)**

 **Sayla life points: 3900 – 300 = 3600.**

"She's quick on her feet, isn't she''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said to her partner as she flapped her wings, staying in the air as her two dragons flew next to her, which she stroke Cherry Tail's chin, making her let out a cry of joy. "I guess she earned her place as Varis' right hand''. Blaze said to her partner, going into her true form and crossing her arms.

"You're right about that, but that isn't gonna keep my from losing! Come forth my Circuit!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she held up her right claw, which an Arrowhead appeared in the sky. "The conditions are two Rose Dragons, which I have enough! Blue Rose, Cherry Tail, would you be so kind''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said with a smirk as her two dragons turned into tornados, their colours representing their Attributes and going into the top and bottom Link Makers.

"I Link summon! Appear Link 2 Rose Dragon – Shrine Guardian!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as a black skin and red hair Chinese Dragon flew out of the Arrowhead, its eyes blue and two dragon hands and feet, a long tail with thorns coming out, its red hair being long, reaching from the back of its head to its tail.

 **(Rose Dragon – Shrine Guardian/ Link: 2/ Attribute: Fire/ ATK Points: 2000/ Type: Dragon/ Requirements: Two rose Dragon Monsters/ Effect: If a Tuner monster was used as material for this card, special summon it to this card's link maker. If a monster is summoned to this card's Link maker, both players draw one card and if the cards they drew were monster cards, both players summon them)**

"If a Tuner monster was used as a Link material for Shrine Guardian, that monsters resurrects! Come back, Cheery Tail!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she held up her right hand as Cheery Tail flew out from a portal that appeared in the sky, flying behind Shrine Guardian.

 **Rose Dragon – Cherry Tail ATK Points: 1500/ Level: four.**

"Now Shrine Guardian's second effect activates!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as the Master field appeared with Cheery Tail's card in Shrine Guardian's bottom Link Marker. "When a monster is summoned to Shrine Guardian's Link, both players draw one card and if it's a monster card, both players can special summon them'' Black explained for her partner as the top cards appeared on their duel disks were set on fire.

'An effect that works for both players, huh. Let's see what happens'. Sayla thought to herself as she and Black Rose Dragon Mask drew the top cards of the decks at the same time. "Would you look at that, I drew Cyber Harpie Lady!'' Sayla called out as an armoured version of Harpie Lady appeared, wielding a whip.

 **Cyber Harpie Lady ATK Points: 1800 + 200 = 2000/ Level: four.**

"Not a bad draw, but nothing compared to my Rose Dragon – Cybernetic Blossoms!" Black Rose Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as a dragon that was a little smaller than Black Rose Dragon appeared. It had black skin, wings that were like a bats wings, blue eyes, cybernetic blossoms that flew from its wings, red lings around its wings, its long tail had cybernetic thorns, two talons and finally cybernetic red hair on the back of its hair.

 **(Rose Dragon – Cybernetic Blossoms/ Level: 7/ Attribute: Fire/ Type: Cyberse/ Effect/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2300/ Effects: This card is also treated as a Dragon and Plant type monster in the deck, hand, field or graveyard. You can select one card on the field, change it's effect to 'Every Rose Dragon on the field gains 300 ATK Points' till the end of your next turn. If this card would be used as Link Material for a Cyberse Rose Dragon, you can special summon this card to its Link, but its ATK points become 0000.)**

"That's a Cyberse Card!'' Sayla called out in shock at what she was seeing. "Surprise, well don't be because I'm not done! How about an encore, my Circuit!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she held up her right hand as another Circuit appeared in the sky. "The conditions is one Rose Dragon, so you're up Cherry Tail!" Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as Cherry Tail turned into a red tornado that went into the left Link marker.

"I Link summon Rose Dragon – Frozen Priestess!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask as a 14-year-old female, wearing icy red priestess clothes appeared, having two icy red cybernetic dragon wings on her back, pale skin, cybernetic nails as sharp as claws, red long hair and ruby eyes.

 **(Rose Dragon – Frozen Priestess/ Cyberse/Effect/ Attribute: Water/ Link: 1/ Link markers: Left/ ATK Points: 500/ Requirements: One Rose Dragon/ Effects: This card counts as a Dragon and Plant type in the deck, hand, field or graveyard. If this card is used as a Link Material for 'Rose Dragon – Frozen Blue Rose', it can be used for the entire material. Once per turn, you can remove from play one spell in your graveyard and add another one to your hand)**

"And just like before, Shrine Guardian's special ability activates!" Blaze reminded the two humans, who drew another card from their decks. "All right, I summon Harpie Lady 1 in ATK mode!'' Sayla called out as another version of Harpie Lady appeared, only wearing a purple outfit.

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK Points: 1300 + 200 = 1500/ Level: four.**

"When Harpie Lady 1 is on the field, all Wind attribute monsters gain 300 ATK Points, so my Harpies get a power up!" Sayla explained as her three Harpies were covered in a green aura, increasing their power.

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK Points: 1500 + 300 = 1800.**

 **Cyber Harpie Lady ATK Points: 2000 + 300 = 2300.**

 **Harpie Lady ATK Points: 1500 + 300 = 1800.**

"She increased her monster's ATK Points even more than before!'' Blaze called out in surprise at the move that Sayla made to increase her monster's ATK Points. "It'll be worth it for Rose Dragon – Snowy Daisy''. Black Rose Dragon Mask told her partner as Snowy Daisy appeared on the field.

 **Rose Dragon – Snowy Daisy ATK Points: 900/ Level: two.**

"Time for my priestess to show her stuff, I activate her special ability! By discarding a spell card, like my Dragon Mirror spell card, I can add the Extreme Sword Action spell back to my hand!" Black Rose Dragon Mask explained as a card appeared in front of her, before disappearing.

"Now I activate my Cybernetic Blossom's special ability! She has the power to change your field spell's effects!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she pointed at the field spell with her right claw's index as the thorns from Cybernetic Tail grew longer and wrapped around the card.

"Your field spell now increases Rose Dragons ATK Points by 300 ATK points instead of increasing your hairless harpies by 200'' Blaze explained the effect with her arms crossed as the thorns unwrapped around the field spell, which glowed as the monsters on the field grew red auras.

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK Points: 1800 – 200 = 1600.**

 **Cyber Harpie Lady ATK Points: 2300 – 200 = 2100.**

 **Harpie Lady ATK Points: 1800 - 1600.**

 **Rose Dragon – Snowy Daisy ATK Points: 900 + 300 = 1200.**

 **Rose Dragon – Frozen Priestess ATK Points: 500 + 300 = 800.**

 **Rose Dragon – Cybernetic Blossoms ATK Points: 2500 + 300 = 2800.**

 **Rose Dragon – Shrine Guardian ATK Points: 2000 + 300 = 2300.**

"Oh boy, that's not good!'' Sayla called out in concern at Black Rose Dragon Mask's turn. "Don't worry, I'm just about done''. Black Rose Dragon Mask told her opponent as four cards reappeared in front of her. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as two face down cards appeared on her field.

 **Sayla life points: 3600/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"To be able to summon so many monsters in one turn, you're an impressive opponent, but I'm afraid this is where the road ends for you! My turn now, I draw!'' Sayla called out as she drew her top card from her deck. "I play the spell card, Cards of Demise!'' Sayla called out as the spell card appeared below her.

"Now I draw until I have five cards, but in five turns, I lose my whole hand!'' Sayla explained her spell's effect as she drew the top five cards of her deck, before they disappeared and reappeared in front of her. "Now I overlay my three level four Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady and Cyber Harpie Lady!'' Sayla called out as she held her hands in front of her, her left hand over her right, making Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze widen their eyes in shock.

"No way, that's an…!" Blaze called out in shock at what she heard from Sayla, having thought that all she could do was Link summon. "Xyz summon!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out in shock at what she's witnessing, having never thought she would see an Xyz summon from a different opponent than her friends in this world.

A bolt of light erupted from Sayla's Duel Disk that shot behind her, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

"With these three Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Sayla shouted out as her three Harpies Monsters exploded into particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of her Xyz Monster. "I Xyz summon **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!** '' Sayla called out as a Dragon, that looks like Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared with three green overlay units circling around it, roaring.

 **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon ATK Points: 2000/ Rank: four/ Overlay units: three.**

Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze stared at the Xyz Dragon in shock that Sayla could use Xyz summon. "How is she able to Xyz summon!'' Blaze called out in shock that Sayla could Xyz summon this whole time. "I don't know, but this leaves questions that need to be answered''. Black Rose Dragon Mask grumbled out, wanting to know how Sayla Xyz summoned.

"Surprised, well don't be because I got a whole lot more surprises in store for you. So let the party get started with this, the power of the spell Harpie's Feather Duster!'' Sayla called out as she held out her right hand as the spell appeared in front of her hand, before a strong wind appeared. "Your spell and traps are destroyed!'' Sayla called out as Black Rose Dragon Mask's face down cards were destroyed, making Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze narrow their eyes.

"Now if you control two monsters of the same attribute, like your Shrine Guardian and Cybernetic Blossoms, I can summon this, **Alector, Sovereign of Birds**!'' Sayla called out as two green auras surrounded Shrine Guardian and Cybernetic Blossoms, which shot out into the sky, forming into Alector, Sovereign of Birds.

 **Alector, Sovereign of Birds** **ATK Points: 2400/ Level: six.**

"Now since I haven't normal summoned yet, I'll summon **Harpie Channeler**!'' Sayla called out as an orange haired Harpie, wielding a staff appeared on her field.

 **Harpie Channeler ATK Points: 1400/ Level: four.**

"I play Channeler's special ability! By discarding a Harpie, card like Harpie Queen I can summon a Harpie card from my deck in DEF mode! So, raise up Harpie's Pet Dragon!'' Sayla explained her monster's effect before raising up her right hand as a portal appeared on the ground, before Harpie's Pet Dragon flew out of it, roaring.

 **Harpie's Pet Dragon DEF Points: 2500/ Level: seven.**

"For ever Harpie Lady on my field, my Dragon gains 300 ATK Points and Harpie Channeler counts as Harpie Lady!" Sayla explained her monster's effect as Harpie's Pet Dragon roared as it grew more powerful.

 **Harpie's Pet Dragon DEF Points: 2500 + 300 = 2800.**

"Channeler's special ability increases her Level to 7 when there's a Dragon monster on my field''. Sayla continued to explain as a red aura covered Channeler as her level increased.

 **Harpie Channeler level: 4 + 3 = 7.**

"Now time to battle! When Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon attacks, it can attack you directly!'' Sayla explained her Xyz monster's effect, making Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze widen their eyes in surprise at this unexpected move. "I did not see this coming''. Black Rose Dragon exclaimed, having never thought an Xyz monster could attack directly.

"Go!'' Sayla called out as her Xyz Dragon unleashed a breath attack at Black Rose Dragon Mask, who used her arms to protect herself from the force of the attack, but was still sent to the ground from the attack.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask life points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

"Next Alector, Sovereign of Birds attacks Rose Dragon – Snowy Daisy!'' Sayla called out with an evil smile as Alector charged and sliced Snowy Daisy in half, causing an explosion. **(2400 – 1200 = 1200)**

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask life points: 2000 – 1200 = 800.**

"Ahh, so much pain inflected on one turn, I'll end my turn with one face down!'' Sayla called out as a face down card appeared on her field, declaring her turn over.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask Life points: 800/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

Black Rose Dragon Mask got back on her feet, glaring at Sayla. "My turn now, and your gonna pay for what you did! I draw!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she drew her card from her deck, which disappeared. "I activate the trap, Breakthrough Skill from the graveyard!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as a trap appeared on her field, making Sayla widen her eyes in surprise.

"A trap from the graveyard!'' Sayla called out in surprise at the unexpected move. "By removing this trap from the graveyard, your Xyz Dragon loses her effect!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask explained as a beam shot out of the trap and hitHarpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon, covering it in a white aura.

"Way to go, now you can attack!'' Blaze called out to her partner, looking pleased that Black Rose Dragon Mask negated the Xyz Dragon's effect. "You got that right, Shrine Guardian, attack Channeler!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as her Link monster charged at Harpie Channeler, making Sayla grant her teeth.

"I wish I didn't have to…but I have no choice! I play the trap, Needle Ceiling!'' Sayla called out as her face down card reappeared on the field, before revealing itself. "Aww shit''. Black Rose Dragon Mask swore, knowing full well what that trap does. "If there's four or more monsters, all monsters are destroyed!'' Sayla explained her trap's effect as a portal appeared in the sky, which Needles rained down on all the monsters.

"Partner, save Frozen Priestess!'' Blaze told her partner to save the lowest ATK power monster on the field. "Got it, I play the quick-play spell, Forbidden Lance!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as a spell card appeared on her field. "By lowering her ATK points by 800, Frozen Priestess is saved!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask explained as a force field appeared around Frozen Priestess, protecting her while all the other monsters were destroyed.

 **Rose Dragon – Frozen Priestess ATK Points: 800 – 800 = 0000.**

"So what your Priestess survived! It has 0000 ATK Points!'' Sayla stated with a smirk on her face, before her eyes widened as she remembered something. "In case you forgotten, I added the Action Card, Extreme Sword and I'll use it!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as the Action card appeared in front of her, which Frozen Priestess gained a white aura.

 **Rose Dragon – Frozen Priestess ATK Points: 0000 + 1000 = 1000.**

"Go Priestess, attack Sayla directly!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out with narrowed eyes, which Frozen Priestess held her right hand in front of her face as she blew, releasing an icy cold breeze that made Sayla shiver.

 **Sayla life points: 3600 – 1000 = 2600.**

"Well done, now things are starting to go our way''. Blaze exclaimed, pretty pleased that things are going their way now. "I'll play a face down and end my turn! At this moment, your field spell regains its effect''. Black Rose Dragon Mask declared her turn over as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Rose Dragon – Frozen Priestess ATK Points: 1000 – 500 = 500.**

 **Sayla life points: 2600/ Number of cards in hand: zero.**

"I draw!'' Sayla called out as she drew her card from her deck, which disappeared from her fingers and reappeared in front of her. "I'll set a card and end my turn''. Sayla said as a face down card appeared on her field, having nothing else to do.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask Life points: 800/ Number of cards in hand: one.**

"I draw!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she drew her card from her deck, which disappeared with two cards reappearing in front of her. "Frozen Priestess attacks you directly again!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she pointed at Sayla, which Frozen Priestess unleashed another cold breeze at Sayla.

 **Sayla life points: 2600 – 500 = 2100.**

"I end my turn!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask declared her turn over, having nothing else to do for this turn.

 **Sayla life points: 2100/ Number of cards in hand: zero.**

"I draw!'' Sayla called out as she drew the top card of her deck, before it disappeared from her hands. "I summon Harpie Harpist to the field in ATK mode!'' Sayla called out as a red hair harpie monster, wielding a Harp appeared on the field.

 **Harpie Harpist ATK Points: 1700 + 200 = 1900/ Level: four.**

"That's not good''. Blaze commented, thinking that it was bad that Sayla got to summon a monster with 1700 ATK Points. "Go Harpiest, attack that Frost witch!'' Sayla called out as she pointed at Frozen Priestess, before she flew to another Action card on a platform, grabbing it.

"Talk about lucky, I play the Action spell Double Attack!'' Sayla called out as the card she grabbed disappeared, which reappeared on the field. "This Action spell doubles my Harpie's ATK Points, so that's a total of 3400 ATK Points!'' Sayla explained the Action card's effect with a smirk as Harpie Harpist powered up.

 **Harpie Harpist ATK Points: 1900 X 2 = 3800.**

"Oh great, it's worse''. Blaze commented again, going into her true form and crossing her arms, not sounding worried. "I've got this!" Black Rose Dragon Mask replied to her partner as she flew to another platform, grabbing the Action card as Harpist started to play her Harp. "Just what I was hoping for, the Action spell Zero Penalty!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out in joy as the card she grabbed disappeared, before it reappeared on the field.

"Now that's what I call sweet! This Action Card reduces your monster's ATK Points to Zero!'' Blaze explained the Action card's effect, pointing at Harpie Harpist as the Action card fired a beam that connected with Harpist, draining her power.

 **Harpie Harpist ATK Points: 3800 – 3800 = 0000.**

"Oh great'' Sayla grumbled out, angry that Black Rose Dragon Mask got the Action that was perfect for her attack. "Fight back, Frozen Priestess!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as Frozen Priestess blew another frozen breath, which froze Harpie Harpist, which she shattered into pieces. **(500 – 0000 = 500)**

 **Sayla life points: 2100 – 500 = 1600.**

"My spell Alluring Mirror Spirit's effect activates now! When a Harpie Lady, which Harpist counts as, is destroyed, I can summon another Harpie monster whose original name was different and I choose Harpie Dancer!'' Sayla explained her spell's effect as a white winged Harpie flew out of the continues card.

 **Harpie Dancer ATK Points: 1200 + 200 = 1400.**

"How many of those Harpies does she have!'' Blaze called out in irritation, now wishing that Sayla had something different than a Harpie. "Apparently not''. Black Rose Dragon Mask replied to her partner as Sayla went searching for another Action card. She found another Action card and smirked at seeing what she got.

"Ha, lucky me, I got the Action Card Encore!'' Sayla called out with a smirk on her face as the Action spell disappeared from her hands, before it reappeared on the field. "This Action spell allows me to use an Action card from the graveyard like Double Attack!'' Sayla explained the Action Card's effect as Encore changed into Double Attack as Harpie Dancer was covered in a green aura.

 **Harpie Dancer ATK Points: 1400 X 2 = 2800.**

"Sometimes I hate those Action cards''. Blaze complained, wondering why the Action Field and Action were designed for both Duellists. "Stop complaining, this way we'll have a more intense Duel''. Black Rose Dragon Mask replied to her partner, getting excited at how Sayla always has a backup plan.

"Go Dancer, dance circles around that Priestess!'' Sayla ordered an attack, which Harpie Dancer flew towards Priestess, who didn't look concerned. "If you haven't notice, your monster's in danger''. Blaze told her partner that Priestess was close to getting destroyed. "I know, but I've got this! The trap, Wall of Thorns!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as her face down card revealed itself, which thorns rose up from the ground, which Harpie Dancer smashed into, before shattering into pieces.

"What just happened!'' Sayla called out in shock at what just happened exactly. "Simple my trap Wall of Thrones destroys all your monsters when they attack a Plant type monster!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask explained to Sayla what happened exactly. "But your Frozen Priestess isn't a Plant type!" Sayla questioned on how that trap worked when Frozen Priestess was a Cyberse monster.

"That's the thing, my Priestress also counts as a Dragon and Plant type''. Black Rose Dragon Mask replied to her opponent with a smirk on her face, making Sayla growl a little. "I end my turn and since Harpiest was destroyed this turn, I can add a Winged Beast-type with 1500 or less ATK from my deck to my hand, like Harpie Girl''. Sayla declared her turn over as she added a card to her hand.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask life points: 800/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

"It's my move!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she drew her card from her deck, before it disappeared with three cards appearing in front of her. "This never gets old, Priestess attacks you directly again!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out with a smile as Frozen Priestess unleashed another icy breeze, making Sayla shiver.

 **Sayla Life points: 1600 – 500 = 1100.**

"Your right, that never gets old''. Blaze chuckled at the sight of the shivering Sayla, agreeing with her partner. "For now, I'll just end my turn with a face down card''. Black Rose Dragon Mask declared her turn over as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Sayla life points: 1100/ Number of cards in hand: one.**

"That's it! No more Mrs Nice girl! I draw!'' Sayla shouted out as she drew her card from her deck in a dramatic fashion. The card disappeared from her hand as Sayla waved her right hand as two cards appeared in front of her, making her smirk at seeing what she drew. "This is the last turn''. Sayla said with a smirk on her face, making Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze narrow their eyes at here.

"I play the trap, Hysteric Party!'' Sayla called out as she held up her right hand as her face down card revealed itself. "By discarding the Harpie Girl from my hand, I can summon as many Harpy Lady monsters from my graveyard as I want!" Sayla explained her trap's effect as one of her cards disappeared.

"Oh oh''. Both Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze called out in concern as the trap fired a beam into the sky, creating a portal as Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 1, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Harpist and Harpie Queen flew out of.

 **Harpie Lady 1 ATK Points: 1300 + 200 + 1500 + 300 = 1800/ Level: four**

 **Cyber Harpie Lady ATK Points: 1800 + 200 = 2000 + 300 = 2300/ Level: four.**

 **Harpie Lady ATK Points: 1300 + 200 = 1500 + 300 = 1800/ Level: four.**

 **Harpie Harpist ATK Points 1700 + 200 = 1900 + 300 = 2200/ Level: four.**

 **Harpie Queen ATK Points: 1900 + 200 = 2100 + 300 = 2400/ Level: four.**

"Something tells me that we should have stayed in bed''. Blaze exclaimed, now wishing that both herself and her partner stayed in bed. "That makes two of us''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said in agreement to what her partner said.

"If your think that this is the best I got, your wrong, big time! Come forth my Circuit!" Sayla called out as she held up her right hand as an Arrowhead appeared in the sky. "The conditions are 1Wind normal monster! I set Harpie Lady on the Link marker!'' Sayla called out as Harpie Lady turned into a green tornado that went into the bottom Link marker, which glowed red.

"Take flight Harpie Valkyrie!'' Sayla called out as a new monster flew out of the Arrowhead. Like Harpie Lady, she had long hair, only green hair, Harpie claws, wings and feet. She wore green Valkyrie armour that showed her stomach, a Valkyrie helmet and a blue cape.

 **(Haripe Valkyrie/ Type: Winged-Beast/ Link/ Link Markers: Down/ ATK Points: 1500/ Requirements: One Normal Wind monster/ Attribute: Wind/ Effects: This card is always treated as 'Harpie Lady'. Monsters that this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card points to a Link monster, this card cannot be selected for an Attack)**

"Nice Valkyrie ya got there''. Black Rose Dragon Mask commented with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "But she has only 1500 ATK Points''. Blaze commented as well as she crossed her arms, taking notice that the new Link monster only has 1500 ATK points. "Think again, forgot about my field spell and Harpie Lady Number 1''. Sayla reminded them all about her field spell and monster as Harpie Valkyrie powered up.

 **Haripe Valkyrie ATK Points: 1500 + 200 = 1700 + 300 = 2000.**

"Now my field spell's effect! Your face down goes bye-bye!'' Sayla called out as a feather storm appeared around Black Rose Dragon Mask's face down card, destroying it. Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze didn't even flinch at the destruction. "Now, for me to stop with the very card that Varis gave me and I won't let him down''. Sayla said with narrowed eyes, getting Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze to narrow their eyes.

"Appear, the Circuit that connects me and Varis!'' Sayla called out as she held up her right hand as an Arrowhead appeared in the sky. "The conditions are three Effect monsters! I use all my four Harpies for the summon!'' Sayla called out as her four remaining Harpies turned into four green tornadoes that went into left, right, bottom left and bottom right link markers that glow red.

"I Link summon! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!'' Sayla called out with a wide smile, making Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze widen their eyes in surprise as Varis' ace Dragon flew out of the Arrowhead, roaring at Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze.

 **Borreload Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Link: four.**

"I did not see that coming''. Blaze commented with wide eyes, having never expected Borreload Dragon to make an appearance in this duel. "Varis must have gave it to her!'' Black Dragon Mask called out in surprise, thinking that Varis gave her his Borreload Dragon. "I activate Borreload's ability! Now your priestess loses 500 ATK Points!'' Sayla explained Borreload's special ability as Frozen Priestess powered down.

 **Rose Dragon – Frozen Priestess ATK Points: 500 – 500 = 0000.**

"You might want to do something''. Blaze told her partner, knowing if they get hit, game over for them. "Already on it. I play the Trap, Trap Trick from my graveyard!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as a portal appeared on her field, before a trap card flew out showing the image of a pinkish purple man with a mask and a cape, along with a magician's hat.

 **(Trap Trick/ Type: Trap/ Effect: By removing this card from the field or graveyard, you can select a trap in your graveyard and activate it)**

"By removing this trap from play, we can activate a trap card from our deck''. Blaze explained the trap's effect as a card appeared in front of Black Rose Dragon Mask. "And the trap I choose is Threantening Roar!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as the trap appeared on the field, making Sayla narrow her eyes. "I end my turn''. Sayla declared her turn over, having nothing else to do.

 **Black Rose Dragon Mask life points: 800/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

"I checked her Harpie's special ability and t keeps itself from being attacked and protects Borreload Dragon from being destroyed by battle''. Blaze informed her partner about Harpie Valkyrie's special ability. "That's troublesome, but it makes sense. Its almost like Harpie Valkyrie is Sayla and Borreload is Varis. Sayla protects Varis and Varis protects her''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said to her partner, thinking about how these two monsters are like Sayla and Varis.

"Indeed, but we can't let stop us. Too much is at stake''. Blaze told her partner as she went into her true form, reminding her about what's at stake. "I know, that's why I won't fail. I draw!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she drew her card from her deck, which disappeared and three cards appeared in front of her.

"There's only one card that can win this thing for us''. Blaze said to her partner, knowing that they only have one monster that can help them out. "I know, we have everything we need to win this on this turn. But Blaze, remember the day we met''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said to her partner with a smile as she remember the day she came to this world.

"Of course, I remember it like it was yesterday''. Blaze replied to her partner with a smile as she thought back to the day she met her partner.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In Den city's Garden house, Rose was enjoying her time of peace in a garden filled with roses. But she was not alone. She is with a female humanoid digital being called an Ignis, an AI with free will that was attached to her old Duel Disk that she had on.

The two are enjoying their time together in the garden, with Rose walking around the garden. "It's been a while since I enjoyed walking around in a garden filled with roses". Rose exclaimed with a smile as she stopped to look at a Blue Rose.

"A rose is a beautiful thing. I'm glad you like them as much as I do''. The Ignis said in agreement to what Rose said. "So, can you tell me about yourself". Rose asked the Ignis if she could tell her about herself.

"Very well. My name is Blaze. I'm actually an Ignis, an AI made with free will". The Eye form of Blaze said to Rose, which was a Red Dragon eye. "Your just like those things those masked guys have in Link Vrains". Rose said to herself, remembering when she saw White Dragon Mask on a screen.

"Those masked Duellists are actually your friends, with White Dragon Mask's real identity being your brother''. Blaze told Rose that the masked duellists are her friends, getting Rose to widen her eyes in surprise. "Satoshi is White Dragon Mask!" Rose called out in surprise that her brother now duels as a masked duellist.

"Ding ding, you win a prize. Also with your brother is an Ignis like me called Azure…my brother''. Blaze said to Rose, making her widen her eyes that Blaze had a brother like her. "Just like me and Satoshi. Satoshi is my brother and this 'Azure' is your brother". Rose said in surprise, which Blaze nodded to her.

"Listen, I know that we haven't known each other for long, but I need your help''. Blaze asked Rose for her help, getting Rose confused. "Why would you need my help?'' Rose replied to Blaze in confusion. "A group known as the Knights of Hanoi are trying to wipe out our kind and destroy our hope. That's why I need your power to defeat the Knights of Hanoi''. Blaze explained to Rose about what she needs from him.

"Why would they want to destroy your kind. You didn't do anything to them, did you''. Rose asked Blaze on why the Knights of Hanoi want to destroy the Ignis. "We didn't. We were living our lives in peace when they attacked with me, my friends, brother and niece were taken away from our home. Please become my ally and help defend my family''. Blaze begged Rose to help her, desperate to protect her friends and family.

Rose thinks for a moment and comes to a decision. "I'll help you on one condition. We're not allies, but rather we're partners. I believe that we can eventually to understand each other, Blaze". Rose explained to Blaze that she wants to be partners, not Allies, making Blaze widen her eye, before she looked happy. "I accept…partner''. Blaze said to Rose, looking very happy, making Rose smile at her.

 **(Flashback end)**

* * *

"We've come a long way since than, haven't we''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said with a smile on her face from remembering her first day in this world. "You can say that again, but this isn't where the road ends for us''. Blaze said with a happy expression on her face.

"Your right, so let's let this Harpie have it!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out with a smirk on her face. "HHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Black Rose Dragon Mask cried out as she spread her wings out, which a blizzard storm appeared from nowhere from behind her, making Sayla widen her eyes in surprise.

"What the!'' Sayla called out in surprise as Black Rose Dragon Mask's outfit changed colours from rosy red to a rosy blue colour. "Appear, my Frozen Circuit!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as she held up her right hand as an Arrowhead appeared in the sky above her.

"For this special link summon, Frozen Priestess counts as 4 monsters!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask explained as Frozen Priestess turned into four blue tornadoes that went into the top-right, top-left, bottom-left and bottom-right, which glowed red.

"I Link summon! Link 4! Rose Dragon – Frozen Blue Rose!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as a tornado came out of the arrowhead, slamming into the ground In the middle of the bridge, before disappearing to reveal the new monster.

It's a pure white Dragon with silver white scales almost resembling ice crystals, blue eyes, almost translucent wings, silver Cybernetic armour that covered the Dragon, only showing its wings, white underbelly, scales on its back and eyes. Frozen Blue roses rained down from its wings as well. The new Dragon unleashed a mighty roar at Borreload Dragon.

 **(Rose Dragon – Frozen Blue Rose/ Link: 4/ ATK Points: 2700/ Attribute: Water/ Type: Cyberse/ Effect/ Requirements: 3 or more Rose Dragon monsters/ Link markers: Top-Right, Top-left, bottom-left and bottom right/ Effect: This card is also treated as a Dragon and Plant type on the field or graveyard. Once per turn, you can negate all cards your opponent controls. They cannot activate spells, traps or monster effects in response to this effect. If your opponent Link summons, you can select one monster in your extra deck and summon it to this monster's Link)**

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by that thing''. Sayla asked, as Frozen Blue Rose did not intimidate her; consider its ATK Points are low. "In a few seconds you will! First, I play the spell, **Rose Revival!** '' Black Rose Dragon called out as a spell card materialized on her field, the image showing a blooming rose on a sunny day.

 **(Rose Revival/ Type: Spell/ Effect: Target one 'Rose Dragon' or Plant type monster in your graveyard, special summon it to your field)**

"This spell brings back my Rose Dragon – Cybernetic Blossoms''. Black Rose Dragon Mask explained, as a portal appeared in front of her, before Rose Dragon – Cybernetic Blossoms flew out of it, roaring.

 **Rose Dragon – Cybernetic Blossoms ATK Points: 2500/ Level: 7.**

"Now I play Frozen Blue Rose's special ability! All your cards' special abilities don't work anymore!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask explained as her Frozen Dragon unleashed a blizzard howl at Sayla's field, cancelling out all her cards.

 **Haripe Valkyrie ATK Points: 1700 – 200 = 1500.**

"You may have negated my monster's effects, but none of your monsters are strong enough to defeat Borreload''. Sayla said as she tried to keep her cool. "That may be true, but with this, it's over! The spell Dragon Heart!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as her spell card materialized on her field.

"With this spell, by sending three Dragons from our deck to the graveyard, one Dragon on our field gains 1000 ATK Points''. Blaze explained her partner's spell for her as three cards appeared in front of Black Rose Dragon Mask. "I send White Rose Dragon, Red Rose Dragon and Rose Dragon – Snowy Daisy to the graveyard to increase Frozen Blue Rose ATK Points''. Black Rose Dragon said as the three cards disappeared and Frozen Blue Rose powered up.

 **Rose Dragon – Frozen Blue Rose ATK Points: 2700 + 1000 = 3700.**

"Impossible''. Saya whispered in shock as she looked at Frozen Blue Rose in horror. "Ypu were a great opponent, but I must go on to save my world, but I hope we meet again someday''. Black Rise Dragon Mask said to Sayla sadly, having liked duelling her.

"Go Frozen Blue Rose and Cybernetic Blossoms! Attack and end this!" Black Rose Dragon Mask called out as both her Dragons attack. Frozen Blue Rose attacked Borreload Dragon and Cybernetic Blossoms attacked Harpie Valkryie, destroying the two monsters. **(3700 – 3000 = 700) (2500 – 1500 = 1000)**

 **Sayla life points: 1100 – 700 + 1000 = 1700 = 0000.**

Black Rose Dragon Mask's Dragons, along with the Action field and Action cards disappeared as Sayla turned red. "I'm sorry Varis. I…only wished…I could have seen you one more time''. Sayla said to herself with a sad smile as she disappeared from view.

"She fought with all her might for Varis. By why?'' Blaze said in confusion, wondering why Sayla risked so much for Varis. "Because…she loved him''. Black Rose Dragon Mask told her partner, seeing how Sayla cared for Varis after seeing how she duelled form him.

Blaze looked at her partner, but before she could say anything, the bride started shaking with the suspender cables snapping, making the two partners widen their eyes in shock. "The Bridge!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out in alarm that the bride was breaking.

"The shockwaves from the Duel must have been to much! Hurry, before the bridge collapse!'' Blaze told her partner, getting a nod from her as Black Rose Dragon Mask began running towards the other sides. However, one of the suspender cables began to fall towards her, making her widen her eyes in horror.

Right before the cable smashed her, a purple blur appeared and saved her by grabbing her and taking flight. Black Rose Dragon Mask looked at her saviour and let out a happy smile. "Lulu!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out in happiness, which Purple Night, who had her arms under her shoulders smiled at her.

"Thank goodness I made it in time''. Purple Night said with a smile of relief that she saved her friend on time as Black Rose Dragon Mask spread her wings and took flight with her. "You okay, Blaze!'' Raven called out in concern as both her and Blaze revealed their true forms.

"I'm fine, thanks for the save''. Blaze replied to her friend with a happy expression on her face, making Raven close her eyes in happiness. "Where's everyone else?'' Black Rose Dragon Mask asked Raven if she knows where everyone else is. "White Dragon Mask and Azure went on ahead of us and we haven't seen any of the others yet''. Purple Night replied to Black Rose Dragon Mask, having no idea where the others are.

"Playmaker, Music Singer, Green Witch, Ai, Yuna and Wendy went on ahead of us, so they should be closer to the tower''. Blaze called out as she crossed her arms, thinking about how the others went on ahead. "Maybe the others have made it to the tower''. Raven said in concern for the others, especially Azure and their daughter.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Last one there's a rotten egg! Hahaha!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out with a smile as she dashed ahead of Purple Night, making her gasp in surprise, before she smiled. "You're on!'' Purple Night called out as she chased after her friend, with both Ignis cheering their partners on as they flew towards the tower.

* * *

 **(Ending song)**

 **My life is like detestably bad graffiti**

 **First shows Yusaku in a tunnel, kneeling down on the ground, with Ai as his shadow**

 **"But when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone"**

 **Cuts to Ash and Rose at the other side of the tunnel while their shadows are their respective Ais**

 **"I'm glad I'm alive I truly am"**

 **Scenery changes to Yusaku , Ash, and Rose standing up in a Roman coliseum. Behind them are three statues. Yusaku thanks about Kusanagi and his brother, while Ash is thinking of his past in the Pokémon world and the Arc V world, remembering Brock, Misty, Yuya, Yuto, Tracey, Ally, Tate Fredrick, May, Max, Gong, his parents, Verity, Sorrel Silvio, Declan, Dawn,Riley, Iris, Sora, Cilan, Shun, Serena, Yugo, Clemont, Shark, Rio, Bonnie, Crow and Jack.**

 **"What I couldn't say before I can say now"**

 **Cuts to Lulu, Saya, Zuzu, Rin, and Celina looking in 4 different directions with their backs against each other. Then the background changes from to their own dimensions to Link VRAINS**

 **"Within the sadness I kept holding down"**

 **The screen changes to show Revolver, Red Knight, Izumi and Specter, with Doctor Kogami behind them.**

 **"There were fragments of power"**

 **Then it cuts to 2 stars passing by Kusanagi, Go, Emma, Akira Aoi, Zuzu, Lulu, Saya, Rose, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugi, Akiza, Celina, and Run and lands in Yusaku/Ash's hands with their respective AI's in their Duel Disks while it shows them in their Vrains forms while the star shows data going to and from them.**

 **"No one can take away my light to the future"**

 **It then cuts to Yusaku and Ash in their Link Vrains avatars, riding their hover boards with their Ace monsters, Decode Talker and Blue Link Dragon.**

 **"The Chronicles of life only has a few lines"**

 **Changes to show Go and Lunalight Dancer, along with their Ace Monsters, Gouki the Great Ogre and Lynx Dancer.**

 **"People I meet my regrets"**

 **Ghost Girl and Purple Night appear together with their ace monsters, Convene Nightingale and Prime Banshee next to their mistresses.**

 **"They are all like ultramarine diamonds to me"**

 **Then it shows Blue Angel and Aoi forming through a spinning circle with Saya jumping in-between the two.**

 **"You've always confront loneliness by yourself"**

 **It then changes to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask riding in Link Vrains with Decode Talker, novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Fire Wall Dragon with them.**

 **"I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever"**

 **The three duellists continued ridding into the sunset with their respective AIs looking at the sunset as well.**

" **Lighting Life with our Invisible bond!"**

* * *

 **And done! Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm gonna have dinner and relax. I'll try to update ether my Digimon, Tales of Berseria or Zexal story next. See ya**


	20. Chapter 20

**Haha, I finnaly finished this chapter. It was pretty hard because I had some ideas for a new archetype. I am disappointed at the lack of reviews for last chapter though. Now for some questions.**

 **Guest: Thanks I guess, also surprise.**

 **GA Pokemon fan: Glad you like it.**

 **1: Happy you like it.**

 **Also I've decided to rewrite my White Dragon stories to not make my White Dragons too OP. I've currently done the vrains chapter 1 and 2 and currently working on Arc v chapter 2 right now. Enjoy the story because at the end, you'll find a surprise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Red Dragon's true form.**

In a desert area of Link Vrains, Playmaker, Green Witch and Music Singer were walking together, getting closer to the Tower of Hanoi. "Just to be clear, it wasn't a mistake to leave the girls behind, right''. Ai said to his partner, trying to not show his concern for their friends.

"They'll be fine, we just have to believe in them''. Wendy said to her friend, having full confidence in Black Rose Dragon Mask and Blaze. "But what if they lost to that feather girl''. Ai replied to Wendy, still trying to keep his cool. "They won't! Not with what's at stake''. Playmaker told his partner without looking at him, his eyes focused on the Tower of Hanoi.

"You're right about that!'' A familiar voice called out, getting everyone's attention as they all looked up to see White Dragon Mask flying down to them. "White Dragon Mask''. Playmaker exclaimed as White Dragon Mask landed down next to them. "Sorry I'm late''. White Dragon Mask said with a smile on his face as Azure emerged from his partner's Duel Disk.

"Did any of you find any trouble''. Azure asked his friends and their partners if they ran into trouble on their way here. "We ran into this female Knight of Hanoi that tried to stop us, but Blaze and her partner told us to go on ahead, while she takes care of them''. Yuna told Azure about their run in with the female Knight of Hanoi.

"I see''. Azure said as she held his chin with his right claw as everyone continued on their way towards the Tower of Hanoi. "Weren't you guys with Purple Night and Raven''. Music Singer asked White Dragon Mask about what happened to Purple Night, remembering that they went together. "Another Knight of Hanoi tried to stop us, but she went to take care of the problem''. White Dragon Mask replied to Music Singer, telling her what happened to Purple Night.

"And we emerged as the victors!'' A familiar voice called out as two figures landed in front of the group, revealing to be Purple Night and Black Rose Dragon Mask. "Glad to see you two alright''. Green Witch said with a smile as she placed her right hand on her hip. "We took care of those two Knights of Hanoi, but we ran into something unexpected''. Raven said as she and Blaze showed their true forms.

"What do you mean?'' Azure asked in confusion at Raven's words. "During our Duel with those Knights of Hanoi, I don't know how but…they had Xyz monsters!'' Blaze cried out to Playmaker, Ai, Green Witch, Wendy, Music Singer, Yuna, White Dragon Mask and Azure, making them widen their eyes in shock.

"No way!'' Ai called out in shock that Purple Night and Black Rose Dragon Mask's opponents used Xyz monsters. "But how! How do they have Xyz monsters!'' Azure called out in surprise that the Knights of Hanoi have Xyz monsters at their disposal. "I don't know, but we're telling the truth. Here is proof''. Blaze said as she went back into her eye form, which a screen appeared above Black Rose Dragon Mask's Duel Disk, showing a recording of her duel against Sayla.

Everyone watched as Saya Xyz summoned Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon, making them widen their eyes. "I don't believe it! But how is it possible that Knight of Hanoi has an Xyz monster!?'' Green Witch said in disbelief that a member of the Knights of Hanoi has an Xyz monster.

"That's not the only thing they have''. Another familiar voice said as everyone turned to see Lunalight Dancer walking up to them. "What do you mean by that?'' Playmaker asked Lunalight Dancer on what she meant by her words. "On our way here with Gore, we ran into another Knight of Hanoi''. Lunalight Dancer began to explain as she stopped in front of the group.

Carla emerged from her partner's Duel Disk. "Our opponent used a Sky Striker Deck, but what was surprising was that he used a Fusion monster''. Carla explained for her partner, making everyone widen their eyes. "First Xyz summon, now Fusion summon! Synchro's probably next''. Azure stated as he crossed his claws.

"What happened to Gore?'' White Dragon Mask asked Lunalight Dancer on what happened to 'hero' of Link Vrains. "I told him to go on ahead, while I took care of our new friend''. Lunalight Dancer replied to her mate, telling him what happened to Gore. "He must be ahead of us then''. Black Rose Dragon Mask told the team, thinking that the Gore was ahead of them now.

"What about Blue Angel and Pink Dragon Mask''. Purple Night said in concern for her daughter. "And Velvet''. Raven added, worried about her daughter. "Mama! Papa!'' A familiar voice called out as everyone looked to see Pink Dragon Mask and Blue Angel running up to them.

"My baby!'' Purple Night called out in relief as she kneed down, opening her arms as Pink Dragon Mask ran up to her with both of them wrapping their arms around each other in a hug. "Thank goodness, you're alright''. Purple Night said in relief that her daughter was safe.

White Dragon Mask watched with a smile before he turned to face Blue Angel, who was watching her student. "Thank you for looking after her''. White Dragon Mask thanked Blue Angel for looking after his daughter as Blue Angel looked at him and nodded.

"No problem, besides she's my student after all''. Blue Angel replied to White Dragon Mask with a smile. "Still, thank you Blue Angel''. Purple Night thanked Blue Angel for looking after her daughter as Blue Angel smiled at her before looking back at White Dragon Mask. "On our way here, we found out something all of you need to hear''. Blue Angel exclaimed, getting everyone's attention as they looked at her.

"We're short on time, so make it as snappy as possible''. Carla told Blue Angel as she went into her true form. "Okay, on our way here we met up with that Specter guy. He challenged us to a Duel where we found out something. He's actually one of the six children of the Lost Incident''. Blue Angel started to explain, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Specter…was one of the children!'' Playmaker exclaimed with widened eyes from Blue Angel's words. "Yeah, but that's the thing. Instead of being afraid or traumatized by the lost incident, he actually enjoyed it''. Blue Angel continued to explain, increasing everyone's shock.

"Enjoying something that ruined other people's lives! That guy is batshit crazy!'' Lunalight Dancer called out in surprise that Specter enjoyed something that ruined people's lives. "No argument here''. Carla said in agreement to what her partner said. "After the incident ended, he didn't feel happy. He felt sad and went back to where the Lost Incident took place, where he met Varis and joined him''. Blue Angel continued explaining to everyone about Specter's backstory.

"He lived in an orphanage, never made friends and called a tree his mother''. Pink Dragon Mask joined the explanation, making Black Rose Dragon Mask look at her niece with her right eyebrow raised. "Okay, that's just silly. I'm starting to think he has brain damage, who thinks a tree is their mother!" Black Rose Dragon Mask exclaimed as she crossed her claws, now thinking that Specter has brain damage.

"Apparently that tree hugger does, but we shouldn't judge him''. Green Witch said to her friend, thinking that everybody just lives differently. "She has a point, we'd be 'jerks' to judge him''. Wendy said in agreement to what her partner said.

"Specter said that his only connection was that tree and he was only worried about it during the time of the incident. When the incident was discovered, he found out that the tree he called his mother was split into two. His only connection to the world was destroyed''. Blue Angel continued the explanation of Specter.

"Talk about caring about the environment''. Music Singer commented, thinking that society should care about the environment more. "Humans can be heartless at times when it comes to their planet''. Yuna said to her friend, staying in her eye form. "How…!'' Playmaker whispered as his hand turned into a fist.

"How could someone enjoy that Nightmare that ruined not just my life, but other people's lives!?'' Playmaker asked with narrowed eyes, wanting to know how Specter could have enjoyed something that ruined people's lives. "Playmaker…the world is full of different people. Specter's a person that lives a different life style from all of us''. White Dragon Mask said to his friend, trying to ease him.

"Oh, that reminds me. White Dragon Mask…do you and your friends remember anything ten years ago?'' Blue Angel asked her love interest, getting everyone's attention. "Why would you ask that?'' Azure asked for his partner on why Blue Angel asked that. "Please…just tell me?'' Blue Angel asked again, ignoring Azure and looking at White Dragon Mask.

White Dragon Mask had his eyes narrowed before he sighed as he looked away. "That's the thing…I can't remember anything when I was 7 seven years old. It was like a year was taken away from my life''. White Dragon Mask told Blue Angel, having no memories when he was 7-years-old.

"The same with us. We can't remember anything at all when we were 6-years-old either''. Black Rose Dragon Mask commented, speaking on behalf of her friends who nodded. "That's the thing! We found out what happened to you 10 years ago!'' Pink Dragon Mask called out, still in her hug with Purple Night as everyone's attention was on her.

"After our Duel with Specter, Dr. Kogami appeared showed up and told us that he was the one that created the gateway between the two worlds!'' Velvet joined in the explanation, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. "No way! Dr. Kogami was the one that created the gateway between the two worlds!?'' White Dragon Mask asked in shock at what he's heard.

Blue Angel nodded to White Dragon Mask. "He said that he kidnapped six children just like he did in our world and made them go through another Lost Incident''. Blue Angel continued to explain, increasing everyone's shock. "He said that it was to create the 6 special Ignis that were more advanced then the original Ignis''. Pink Dragon Mask continued for her teacher.

"In Dr. Kogami's own words, you all showed showed far better progress than the original six children. Once he finished creating the special Ignis, he locked your memories of the year you all spent in this world and returned you all to your homes''. Blue Angel finished the explaining the Dr. Kogami told her and Pink Dragon Mask.

"Blue Angel…are you seriously saying that we were…?'' White Dragon Mask asked in shock and widened eyes after hearing Blue Angel's explanation, which she nodded to him. "That's right. You, your sister and friends were the six children he kidnapped to create the special Ignis''. Blue Angel confirmed White Dragon Mask's suspicions as everyone from the world of the four dimensions, plus their partners looked too shocked to speak.

"Then…it wasn't a coincidence that all of us became partners''. Azure said with his eyes widened as he emerged from the Duel Disk, looking shocked along with the rest of the special Ignis as they showed their true form. "It wasn't enough kidnapping us, but even my friends''. Playmaker whispered to himself in rage that his friends suffered the same hell.

"Dr. Kogami said that another reason why he kidnapped all of you was for coexistence!'' Pink Dragon Mask called out, getting everyone's attention. "Coexistence?'' Purple Night asked in confusion at hearing her daughter's words. "He wanted the two worlds to live in peace with each other. I even think that he wanted everyone from the Lost Incident to become friends''. Pink Dragon Mask explained to everyone, having thought that Dr. Kogami wanted the kids of the Lost Incident to be friends.

"It…makes sense. Why we can't remember anything when we were 6-years-old and why we had nightmares back than''. Black Rose Dragon Mask said in realisation, remembering that when she was young, she had nightmares. "Well at least you guys found out that you're apart of the Lost Incident club''. Ai tried to easy everyone with a small joke, but it didn't work.

An explosion nearby caught everyone's attention as they looked to see smoke close by. "Could that be a Duel?'' Yuna asked in wonder at seeing the explosion. "It could be Gore's handiwork''. Wendy said to her friend, thinking that Gore was responsible.

"We'll continue this conversation later, right now we have two worlds to save!'' White Dragon Mask cried out as he started running over to where the explosion took place. "He's right, let's go!'' Playmaker said in agreement to what his teammate said as he chased after White Dragon Mask as everyone followed after them.

Soon everyone caught up with White Dragon Mask, who was watching the Duel between Gore and Varis. Gore had 1000 Life points and Gouki The Giant Ogre on his field, while Varis had 900 Life points, Triple Burst Dragon, Magnarokket Dragon and Shelrokket Dragon on his field.

"You guys just missed Gore dealing some serious damage''. White Dragon Mask told his friends as he kept his eyes on the Duel with his claws crossed. "The Gore used a combo of Tagpartner and The Giant Ogre's special abilities to deal 3100 points of major damage''. Azure told everyone as he watched the Duel as well.

"Do you think Mister Gore can win?'' Pink Dragon Mask asked as she held onto her teacher's left hand with her right hand. "Varis is a powerful Duellist, so I can't say for sure''. Playmaker told the young girl, watching the Duel as he stood alongside of White Dragon Mask.

 **Varis life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

 **Gore life points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"It's my turn now, I draw!'' Varis called out as he drew his card from his deck, before looking at it. "I play the spell, Pot of Greed to draw two cards!'' Varis called out as the spell card appeared on his field before he drew two more cards from his deck. Varis looked at the cards he drew, before his eye widened at seeing one of them.

"So, it would seem my deck wants to show its true power. But first I play Triple Burst Dragon's special ability! By releasing it, I can summon a Link-2 monster from my graveyard and summon a level 4 or lower Dragon from my hand!'' Varis explained as Triple Burst Dragon dispersed.

"Come forth Booster Dragon and Overflow Dragon''. Varis made his choice as Booster Dragon and Overflow Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Booster Dragon ATK Points: 1900/ Link:2/ Markers: bottom left and bottom right.**

 **Overflow Dragon ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 1.**

"White Dragon Mask!'' Varis shouted out, getting the group of heroes' attention as Gore finally noticed the audience that they have. "Watch as I use the power that my father gave to me! A power that comes from the world of the Four Dimension!'' Varis cried out, getting White Dragon Mask to widen his eyes as he looked over Varis's field, seeing his Extra Deck monster zone free at the moment.

'He has one last monster zone and his Extra deck monster zone is free…if the last card in his hand is what I think it is…Gore's in trouble'. White Dragon Mask thought to himself, hoping that Varis isn't about to summon what he thinks, but it turned it, he was summoning what he thinks. "I summon…the Tuner monster, Rokket Synchron!'' Varis called out as a small blue rokket Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Rokket Synchron ATK Points: 300/ Level: 1.**

Everyone that was watching widened their eyes in shock at seeing Rokket Synchron. "A Tuner monster!'' Everyone called out in shock at what they were seeing as Varis smirked. "Correct and now I'll show you the power I was given 10 years ago! Level 1 Rokket Synchron tunes with level 4 Metalrokket Dragon, Level 2 Shelrokket Dragon and Level 1 Overflow Dragon!'' Varis called out as he held up his right hand as the world greyed out as green lightening stroke the ground behind him.

Varis' four monsters disintegrated into blue data before forming into four rings, three of them yellow while the last one was green, with tags labelled '4', '2', '1' and '1' attached to each ring respectively. The rings turned blue and merged together.

Eight miniature rings materialized where the four rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A screen appeared in front of the rings that said "4 + 2 + 1 + 1" then changed to a '8'. A bright beam shot past the six rings, showing a bright light. **"Heroic Dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! I Synchro summon Level 8 Borreload Savage Dragon!''** Varis cried out as a the light started to fade away.

After the light fully cleared, the new monster was revealed. it was a mechanical dragon, its body was mostly red and silver. On its tail were several bands with green energy between them. Its wings main structure were curved, the ends of them each had a flap, the wings themselves were made out of energy similar to the Rokket monsters. Its arms resembled something close to gun barrels, It torso was an actual gun chamber. It had a long neck, where its fearsome looking head was mounted, it had a pair of jagged horns above, and two tusk like horns resting on its lower jaws. Its eyes flashed, signalling it awakens, which it added by giving out a powerful roar as it appeared in the Extra Monster zone.

 **Borreload Savage Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Level: 8.**

Everyone stared at Borreload Savage Dragon with their eyes widened in shock. "So it's true…The Knights of Hanoi posses Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters!?'' White Dragon Mask exclaimed at seeing Borreload Savage Dragon. "You gotta admit that it's cool''. Azure commented, thinking Borreload Savage Dragon is cool.

"This whole time Varis had the power to Synchro summon!?'' Playmaker said with widened eyes at seeing his rival have a power that only his friends had. "The only way that he could have a Synchro monster is if…Dr. Kogami really did created the portal between our worlds!'' Blue Angel said in wonder, now believing in Dr. Kogami's words.

"Behold as you and your friends witness the power of my Synchro monster! When Borreload Savage Dragon is summoned, I can choose a Link monster in my graveyard and equip it to my Savage Dragon! And Savage Dragons gains a Borrel Counter for each of its Link Markers!'' Varis explained his Synchro monster's special ability as Savage Dragon was surrounded by a purple aura.

"I choose Topologic Bomber Dragon!'' Varis declared his choice as four yellow lights appeared and were loaded into Borreload Savage Dragon.

 **Borreload Savage Dragon Borrel counters: 0 + 4 = 4.**

"He equipped Topologic Bomber Dragon!?'' Blaze asked in shock that Varis choose on of his ace Link monsters. "Don't be surprised yet, the best part is coming up! Borreload Savage Dragon gains half of the equipped monster's ATK Points!" Varis continued explaining his monster's special ability as everyone widened their eyes as Borreload Savage Dragon powers up.

 **Borreload Savage Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 1500 = 4500.**

"4500 ATK Points!?'' Yuna asked in shock at seeing Borreload Savage Dragon's ATK Points. "Giant Ogre only has 3000 ATK Points and Gore only has 1000 ATK Points…meaning that if he takes this attack, he's…''. Raven said in concern for their ally.

"He's done for''. Wendy finished for Raven, looking at the Gouki users in concern. "You fought well, that's why I'll finish you with the power I sealed away long ago! Borreload Savage Dragon, take aim at Gouki The Giant Ogre!'' Varis cried out as Borreload Savage Dragon roared as it took flight, a cannon coming out of its mouth and taking aim at Giant Ogre.

Borreload Savage Dragon charged up energy in its cannon as everyone watched with granted teeth. "FIRE!'' Varis cried out as Borreload Savage Dragon fired it cannon, striking The Giant Ogre and creating an explosion. Smoke covered Gore from view for a few seconds before clearing to reveal Gore still standing. **(4500 – 3000 = 1500)**

 **Gore life points: 1000 – 1500 = 0000.**

"Gore!'' White Dragon Mask cried out as he jumped over towards Gore, who collapsed onto his knees. "Ha, The Gore lost to not just one, but two Synchro users. I guess I have bad luck when it comes to Synchro monsters''. Gore chuckled with his eyes closed as White Dragon Mask kneed down next to him.

"Hang in there''. White Dragon Mask told Gore as the Gouki user started to glow red just like Ghost Girl did, turning into data. "This is it for the Gore. Sorry that I couldn't help save the two worlds and returning you and your friends home. The rest is up to you''. Gore told White Dragon Mask with a smile as he disappeared from view, leaving the masked hero staring with wide eyes before he punched the ground in anger.

"He fought to save your world and help return you to your home. Gore was a honourable man''. Azure said as he emerged from his partner's Duel Disk, which his partner nodded in agreement. "Well then who's next?'' Varis asked who his next opponent will be, placing his right hand on his hip.

Playmaker, Blue Angel and the other masked heroes landed next to White Dragon Mask as he stood up. "You guys head to the tower while I handle Varis''. Playmaker told his teammates as he stepped forward, getting his teammates to look at him. "Are you sure? You saw Varis' Borreload Savage Dragon''. Black Rose Dragon Mask asked her friend if he was sure that he wanted to Duel Varis.

"Don't worry, he's got the mighty me by his side!" Ai exclaimed as he emerged from Playmaker's Duel Disk, fixing his muscles. "While we handle Varis, you guys take the chance to head to the tower and find the program that connects it to your world''. Playmaker said to his comrades, reminding them about the tower connected to their world.

"I'm not gonna let my revenge against Varis and the Knights of Hanoi to get in your way of finding a way to your homes. I'll duel Varis, while you head to the tower to find a way to take the program that can take you back to your home where you belong''. Playmaker told his friends, refusing to let his friends lose their chance to go home.

The group of masked heroes stared at him for a few seconds before White Dragon Mask broke the silence. "Playmaker…thank you''. White Dragon Mask thanked his friend as he turned to look at the others. "Come on guys, to the tower!'' White Dragon Mask told his friends as they nodded to him.

White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Purple Night and Pink Dragon Mask spread their wings as they took flight. White Dragon Mask picked up Blue Angel, Black Rose Dragon Mask grabbed Green Witch's arms, Purple Night grabbed Lunalight Dancer's shoulders and Pink Dragon Mask grabbed Music Singer as they took flight, heading towards the Tower of Hanoi, leaving Playmaker to face Varis alone.

* * *

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **The background then changes to a white background, showing Ai, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating. Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask than enters Link VRAINS in a Speed Duel on their duel boards, dueling. They all draw a card from their decks as their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Blue Link Dragon standing or flying besides their duelists.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS. Than purple data storm, along with a white and red ones are seen, raging across Link Vrains, with Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still riding on their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Go Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema rides on her motorcycle, before jumping into the air as she changed into her Link Vrains avatar. Revolver and Red Knight are seen, ready to duel with Cracking Dragon behind them. Playmaker draws from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, with both of them still on their duel hover boards. Revolver and Red Knight rides on their duel hover boards as they command an attack with Borrenlord Dragon clashing with Decode Talker, while Red Knight- Dragon King clashes with Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyberse Monsters Cyberse Wizard, Link Slayer and Bitron, before showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Red Knight and Revolver on their Duel Boards before disappearing. Then Gore, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer appear on their Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **A bright white bird was flying into the sky, heading towards the sun.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

In the skies of LINK VRAINS, the masked Heroes flew towards the Tower of Hanoi with their passengers, almost to their destination. "Are we sure leaving Playmaker and Ai to face Varis alone was a good idea?'' Purple Night asked her friends, worried about their comrades that became like a family member to them.

"We have to believe in him, Purple Night. Don't forget that Varis may have the power of Synchro monsters on his side, Playmaker has the power of Fusion on his side''. White Dragon Mask replied to his mate, carrying Blue Angel bride style, who had her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"He's right, we can't waste this chance. We have to get the gateway program before it's too late!'' Azure said in agreement to what his partner said. "We're so close to going home…we can't mess up!'' Black Rose Dragon Mask called out with narrowed eyes. "Everyone is waiting for us to come home…we can't fail them! My brother…Shay''. Purple Night whispered to herself, thinking about her brother.

"Umm excuses me?'' Blue Angel asked, getting everyone's attention. "If things go well and you do go back to your worlds…are you never gonna come back to my world?'' Blue Angel asked the masked heroes, getting them to widen their eyes. "What are you saying? Of course we'll come back. We've got friends in this world that we don't wanna just forget about''. White Dragon Mask replied to Blue Angel, never having the intention to abandon this world.

"That's right. We even plan to bring some of our friends back to visit''. Pink Dragon Mask told her teacher with a smile, getting the idol of LINK VRAINS to smile at her student. Suddenly White Dragon Mask stopped mid-air, getting everyone to stop and look at him in confusion. "What's wrong?'' Music Singer asked in confusion as White Dragon Mask and Azure looked down with narrowed eyes.

"Look down''. Azure said to everyone with his claws crossed, getting everyone confused before they did what Azure told them. Standing down at the ground was…Red Knight! He had his arms crossed and was glaring at White Dragon Mask. "Him again!'' Carla growled out at the sight of Red Knight.

"You guys go on ahead and get to work''. White Dragon Mask told his comrades, getting them to look at him in confusion. "You seriously can't be thinking of Duelling him again?'' Green Witch asked her mate if he really isn't gonna waste his time on someone he's already defeated.

"Look at him. He's different''. White Dragon Mask replied to Green Witch, getting everyone to look again, but saw nothing different about the second-in-command of the Knights of Hanoi. "This is personal, so we can't just ignore him. You guys take care of the gateway program while we handle our old friend''. Azure told his comrades as his partner began to slowly fly down to Red Knight.

The masked girls, plus their Ignis partners watched their leaders go down to Duel the Knight of Hanoi's second-in-command, before they nodded to each other and continued flying towards the tower of Hanoi.

Back with White Dragon Mask, he landed on the ground a few feet away from Red Knight, placing Blue Angel back on her feet. "Stay behind me''. White Dragon Mask told the idol, who nodded as she went behind the masked hero, pressing against his back. "I'm surprised you came down willingly''. Red Knight stated with his arms crossed at seeing his rival come to him willingly.

"There's something different about you, like…you're finally willing to unleash your true power''. White Dragon Mask said to his rival, making him slightly widen his eyes. "You…knew I was holding back?'' Red Knight asked in confusion at how his rival knew his secret.

"I've seen many people with different eyes. Every time I met you, you had the eyes of someone who was afraid of unleashing his true strength, but now you have the eyes of someone willing to hold nothing back''. White Dragon Mask explained how he knew his secret as Red Knight still looked surprised before he smirked.

"You're right. Ever since 5 years age, I had to seal away my true power. When ever I duelled, I always won easily no matter who I faced, that's why I put my deck away. But now, you've proven to be the opponent that I've always wanted to face and has forced me to finally use my real deck! Behold, my true Avatar!'' Red Knight shouted out as stray bits of wind started forming around him, before transforming into a tornado that forced White Dragon Mask to spread his wings to protect himself and Blue Angel.

After a few seconds, the tornado of wing disappeared, allowing White Dragon Mask to lower his wings as both he and Blue Angel looked to see what happened to Red Knight. Standing in Red Knight's place was an avatar that looked exactly like White Dragon Mask's avatar, only pure black instead of white.

He had a mask like White Dragon Mask's mask only pure black and a purple gem. An open high collar black jacket over a black shirt, black long track jeans, black dragon talons and claws with five fingers, pure black wings on his back and a tail. On his left forearm was a Duel Disk like White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk, only black and purple.

"Behold my true avatar, as well as your opposite! I am Black Dragon Mask, the emperor of the Black Dragons!'' The now known Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk, spreading out his wings, unleashing a shockwave. The shockwave didn't affect White Dragon Mask as he was more focused on what Black Dragon Mask said. "Did you say Black Dragons!?'' White Dragon Mask asked with wide eyes at what he's heard from his rival.

"One represents Light while the other represents Darkness. Two Dragon races, opposites of each other. It's almost like you two are two halves of a coin''. Azure commented with his claws crossed, seeing that his partner and Black Dragon Mask are opposites. White Dragon Mask still had wide eyes, before he narrowed them.

"Tell me…was I really kidnapped 10 years ago and brought to this world by Dr. Kogami!?'' White Dragon Mask asked his opposite if what he's heard is true. "So, my father finally revealed the truth. He told no lie, you were brought to this world 10 years ago White Dragon Mask…or should I say Satoshi Fudo''. Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk, making both White Dragon Mask and Azure widen their eyes in shock.

"Huh? Hold up, I thought your real name was Ash Ketchum?'' Blue Angel asked in confusion at learning her love interest has 2 names in real life. "How do you know my name!?'' White Dragon Mask asked Black Dragon Mask on how he knows his name in real life. "Simple, during the Lost Incident I watched you and your friends. When your friends were ready to break, you gave them strength to go on. …I was jealous''. Black Dragon Mask started to explain, making White Dragon Mask raise an eyebrow.

"Of what?'' White Dragon Mask asked on what his opposite was jealous of. "Of your strength! Your spirit to never give up under pressure and your gift of inspiring people! I watched you to learn how to become strong like you and thanks to that, I've become your opposite, the emperor of the Black Dragons!'' Black Dragon Mask continued to explain as he pointed at White Dragon Mask with his right claw's index finger.

"There was even a time I once hacked the Duelling system to Duel you myself and do you remember the outcome. I lost''. Black Dragon Mask continued to explain as he lowered his arm. "That defeat drove me to new heights so that one day I could face you and win! And not just me, my Dragons want to crush your White Dragons as well!'' Black Dragon Mask continued as he held up his right fist.

"You should know that my memories of when I was 7-years-old are sealed away, meaning I don't remember the year I spent in this world''. White Dragon Mask told his opposite with narrowed eyes. "Your mind doesn't remember, but your soul does''. Black Dragon Mask replied, making White Dragon Mask narrow his eyes more.

"Tell me when you were 8-years-old, did you have any nightmares?'' Black Dragon Mask asked his opposite, who narrowed his eyes more as he remembered back when he was 8-years-old.

* * *

 **(Flashback to Heartland city 9 years ago)**

"AAAAHHHHH!'' 8-Year-old Satoshi screamed out as he woke up from his nightmare, taking deep breaths. It was nigh time in heartland city. At the Kastle household, Satoshi was sleeping in his room that had toys, books, his Duel Disk and Deck.

Satoshi was currently wearing black Pyjamas, having waked up from a nightmare that he's been having for a while now. His door opened as a 7-year-old Rio Kastle rushed into the room, wearing blue woman Pyjamas. "Satoshi!'' Rio cried out in concern as she joined her adopted older brother in bed, hugging him as he took heavy deep breaths as he calmed down.

"Another nightmare?'' Rio asked her adopted brother, having her hands wrapped around his neck. "Yeah…sorry for waking you up''. Satoshi apologized to Rio, having his hands around her waist. "Its okay, but what happens in your nightmares?'' Rio asked her adopted brother about his nightmare.

"I don't know? All I see are the words 'You lose' before getting shocked unbelievably. It hurts so much''. Satoshi told his adopted sister as he continued taking heavy breaths as Rio comfort him by stroking his hair with her right hand.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"I did have nightmares when I was 8-years-old, so I guess you're right. My mind might have forgotten, but my soul didn't''. White Dragon Mask said to Black Dragon Mask with narrowed eyes. "Good to know. Now today is the day we settle the score!'' Black Dragon Mask declared, pointing at White Dragon Mask.

"Fine then, let's see how these 'Black Dragons' fare against my White Dragons!" White Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as the wind began to pick up around them. "Yes, let us find out!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he leaped into the air. White Dragon Mask watched as his rival landed on a Black Duel board that was like his own, before he turned to Blue Angel, who was still behind him.

"Stay here, okay''. White Dragon Mask told the Idol, who looked concerned for him. "But what about you?'' Blue Angel asked in concern for White Dragon Mask. "I'll be alright. After all, I've got an incredible partner with me''. White Dragon Mask replied to Blue Angel as he looked down at his Duel Disk as Azure emerged from it.

"I'm flattered''. Azure said with a pleased expression on his face. "Let's go save the worlds…again''. White Dragon Mask said to his partner before he jumped into the air, landing on his Duel board before chasing after Black Dragon Mask, leaving Blue Angel alone to watch in concern.

Both Dragon users ascended to the tower. Out of the corner of his eye, White Dragon Mask saw Playmaker and Varis speed Duelling as well, before he focused his attention on his opponent. Soon they reached the fifth ring, passing through debris. "This is it, White Dragon Mask! This is where we settle the score between us!'' Black Dragon Mask called out to his rival with a smirk, riding his Hover board in front of White Dragon Mask.

"The Knights of Hanoi's mission was to destroy the ignis, right? So why threaten to destroy not only this world's network, but my home world's network as well!? Do you have any idea how many lives will be lost?'' White Dragon Mask asked his rival if he knew how many lives will be lost if the Tower of Hanoi is complete.

"Of course I know that! However for the sake of humanity, the ignis must die and if that means for the network to be destroyed, so be it!'' Black Dragon Mask countered, his will to see this through to the end strong. "If words won't make you stop, our Duelling will!'' Azure called out as he emerged from his partner's Duel Disk.

"We shall see about that. I have too much at stake to lose here!"' Black Dragon Mask called out, refusing to be defeated. "Oh please! For the sake of all my friends, my family waiting not just for me but my friends as well back at our home world, I'm not gonna lose here!'' White Dragon Mask called out with narrowed eyes, refusing to be defeated.

" **Let's Speed Duel!''** White Dragon Mask and Black Dragon Mask called out as they drew their starting hand, their Duel Blades activating.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"I'll take the first turn!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he picked a card from his hand and slammed it on his Duel Blade. "I summon **Black Dragon – Sunrays Knight**!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as a humanoid Dragon knight that looks based off of Dark Blade appeared, pure black with two swords in hand, silver fangs, two wings, glowing purple eyes, two hands with five fingers and two talons.

 **(Black Dragon – Sunrays Knight/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1600/ DEF Points: 1600/ Effect: When this card is special summoned, you can select one monster on the field and it loses 500 ATK Points.** **When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, your opponent discards one card from their hand and if they don't have any cards to discard, they discard the top card of their deck. If your opponent has more than one monster out, this card can make one more attack during this battle phase** **)**

"So it's true, there really are Black Dragons''. White Dragon Mask said with wide eyes at seeing Black Dragon Mask's words being true after all. "Oh that's not all! When I control a Black Dragon monster on my field, I'm allowed to summon **Black Dragon – Hope Stealer!** '' Black Dragon Mask called out as a muscular Dragon black and purple Dragon appeared on his field.

 **(Black Dragon – Hope Stealer/ Level: 3/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Tuner/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 1400/ DEF Points: 1700/ Effect: If you control a Black Dragon monster, you can special summon this card. Once per turn, you can choose one random card in your opponent's hand, your opponent reveals it and if it's a monster card, special summon it to your field with it being treated as a Black Dragon monster)**

"Now I activate Hope Stealer's special ability! I choose one random card in your hand and if it's a monster, I take control of it and it becomes a Black Dragon!'' Black Dragon Mask explained his monster's effect with a smirk while White Dragon Mask and Azure widened their eyes.

"I pick…the one on the far right!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he shifted his hover board sideways, pointing at his rival as White Dragon Mask's far right card glowed black before disappearing with White Dragon – Cracked Scale appearing on Black Dragon Mask's field, his white colour changing into black.

 **White Dragon – Cracked Scale ATK Points: 800/ Level: 2.**

"He took Cracked Scale, that's a really bad sign''. White Dragon Mask said with narrowed eyes. "What's more is that it's treated as a Black Dragon monster''. Azure told his partner, reminding him that Cracked Scale is now treated as a Black Dragon monster.

"Correct and now watch as I create the circuit!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he held up his right claw as the Link portal appeared in the sky. "Link Arrows authorized! The conditions are one Black Dragon, so I'll use your Cracked Scale!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as Cracked Scale turned into a black tornado that entered the bottom Link Arrow.

" **Link the Circuit! I Link summon Link-1 Black Dragon – Devil Wyvern!''** Black Dragon Mask called out as a Black Wyvern monster came out of the Link portal, having devil wings instead of normal Dragon wings.

 **(Black Dragon – Devil Wyvern/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Link/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1800/ Link-1/ Requirements: One Black Dragon monster/ Effect: When a Black Dragon is summoned to this card's Link marker, your opponent takes 1000 points of damage. If this card was summoned using an opponent's monster, special summon it to your opponent's side of the field, but your opponent takes damage equal to the summoned monster's ATK Points)**

"Something tells me that isn't a good sign''. Azure commented with his eye narrowed. "Azure is correct, but fortunately since he was summoned using your monster, it's summed to your field''. Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk as Cracked Scale appeared on White Dragon Mask's field.

 **White Dragon – Cracked Scale ATK Points: 800/ Level: 2.**

"Oh wait, did I say Fortunately? I lied, you take damage equal to the summoned monster's ATK Points!'' Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk as Devil Wyvern turned around to face White Dragon Mask, before unleashing a powerful screech, making White Dragon Mask cover his ears.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"Now behold as Level 3 Black Dragon – Hope Stealer tunes with level 4 Sunrays Knight!'' Black Dragon Mask cried out as he held up his right hand as the world greyed out as green lightening appeared behind him.

Hope Stealer and Sunrays Knight disintegrated into blue data before forming into two rings, one of them yellow while the last one was green, with tags labelled '4' and '3' attached to both rings respectively. The rings turned blue and merged together.

Seven miniature rings materialized where the four rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A screen appeared in front of the rings that said "4 + 3" then changed to a '7'. A bright beam shot past the seven rings, showing a bright light. **"Dark knight of the Black Dragon Empire, raise up and strike down our mortal enemies! I Synchro summon Level 7! Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight!''** Black Dragon Mask cried out as his new monster revealed itself.

It was a humanoid Black Dragon wearing Dragon basked Armour that let it tail and wings out. It wields a long sword, a purple gym on its dragon-based helmet, two hands with five fingers and razor sharp silver fangs.

The new monster unleashed a might roar as it appeared.

 **(Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight/ Level: 7/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ ATK Points: 2600/ DEF Points: 1600/ Requirements: One Black Dragon Tuner monster + 1 or more Black Dragon monster/ Effect: When this card is summoned, two random cards in your opponent's hand are destroyed. This card gains 100 ATK Points for every monster in both player's graveyards)**

"Damn it, even him!'' White Dragon Mask cursed at seeing Black Dragon Mask Synchro summon. "Oh yes, even me. Now both my monster's special abilities activate! First Apocalyptic Knight destroys two cards in your hand!'' Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as two of White Dragon Mask's cards in his hand were destroyed, leaving him with only one card left.

"This isn't going well!'' Azure exclaimed as he emerged from his partner's Duel Disk. "It gets worse! For every monster in our graveyards, Apocalyptic Knight gains 100 ATK Points''. Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk on his face, making White Dragon Mask widen his eyes as a screen appeared showing White Dragon – Silent Wind and White Dragon Sonic.

"Seems like you've got two monsters in your graveyard while I have 3, so that makes a total of 500 ATK Points''. Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk as his Dragon Knight powered up.

 **Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight ATK Points: 2600 + 500 = 3100.**

"Now Devil Wyvern's special ability activates! When a Black Dragon monster is summoned to its Link Marker, you take 1000 Points of damage!'' Black Dragon Mask explained as Devil Wyvern unleashed another screech at White Dragon Mask who covered his ears again.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 3200 – 1000 = 2200.**

"I think I've done enough for now, I'll set a card and end my turn''. Black Dragon Mask declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 2200/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"Crap, it's our first turn and we're already lagging behind!'' Azure roared out in irritation at how they've almost lost half their life points. "But we still have a chance to win this! Let's go, I draw!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card, Azure mimicking his partner's movements.

"To start us off, we'll play White Dragon – Trick Claw!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out together as the trickster of the White Dragons appeared, giving out a howl.

 **(White Dragon – Trick Claw/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 500/ Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Special summoned monster, that monster is destroyed before the damage step and this White Dragon Monsters gain 100 ATK points X the destroyed monster's level)**

"Sorry, not impressed''. Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk on his face that White Dragon Mask returned. "Maybe this will change that, the spell Card of Demise!'' White Dragon Mask called out, holding the spell card out with his right claw's thumb, index and middle fingers.

"This spell allows us to draw until we have five cards in our hand!'' Azure explained the spell's effect as White Dragon Mask drew the top five cards of his deck and added them to his hand.

"If we control a White Dragon or Stardust monster on our field, we can summon White Dragon – Shining Wing!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out as White Dragon Mask played the card on his Duel Blade. A roar was heard before a four-legged Dragon flew down from the sky, flying in front of White Dragon Mask. It looked like a Night Fury from how to train your Dragon, only pure White and blue glitter on its wings and silver eyes.

 **(White Dragon – Shining Wing/ Level 4/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1700/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: If you control a White Dragon or Stardust monster, you can special summon this card (From the hand or graveyard). When this card is destroyed in battle, you can special summon one White Dragon monster from your graveyard. Once per turn, you can half this card's ATK Points till the end phase to deal 900 points of damage to your opponent)**

"Now we play Shining Wing's special ability! By having its ATK Points till the end phase, you take 900 points of damage!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure explained as they both held out their right hand, making Black Dragon Mask widen his eyes.

Shining Wing unleashed a pure white blast from its mouth at Black Dragon Mask, who barely dodged it.

 **White Dragon – Shining Wing ATK Points: 1800 – 900 = 900.**

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 4000 – 900 = 3100.**

"And there's more where that came from! We play White calling!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out as a spell card appeared on their field, the image showing a Dragon roaring out into the night.

 **White calling (Spell)**

 **Discard a card from your hand then add one White Dragon monster from your deck to you hand.**

"This spell allows us to discard a card from our hand and add a White Dragon monster from our deck to our hand!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure explained as the human of the team discarded White Dragon – Reflector to the graveyard before checking his deck out and added a card from it to his hand.

 **"Come forth! Circuit that brings Light to Darkness!''** White Dragon Mask said as Blue lighting came out of his right claw and into the sky, creating the Link portal. **"I require one Dragon type monster! I set Cracked Scale on the Link Arrows!''** White Dragon Mask called out as Cracked Scale turned into a white tornado and entered the bottom Link Marker.

" **I Link Summon Link-1! White Dragon – Link Wyvern!''** White Dragon Mask called out as Link Wyvern flew out of the portal, roaring.

 **White Dragon – Link Wyvern ATK Points: 1500/ Link: 1/ Link arrows: Down.**

"Now we introduce a new friend of ours called White Dragon - Ocean Dweller!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out as a new monster appeared on the field. It looked like a blue and White sea serpent with cybernetic parts like cybernetic wings, hands and feet.

 **(White Dragon - Ocean dweller/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Water/ Type: Cyberse/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1400/ DEF points: 1800/ Effect: This card is treated as a Dragon type in the Deck, hand, field or graveyard. If you use White Dragon monsters for a Contact Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link summon, you can use this card as a material from the hand. If this card is sent to the graveyard as a material, you can return one spell or trap card that your opponent controls to the deck)**

"A Cyberse card!?'' Black Dragon Mask asked in shock at seeing his rival having Cyberse cards now. "Yup and here's the thing! When we use White Dragon monsters for a Contact Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link summon, we can use this card as material from our hand! So Ocean Dweller tunes with Shining Wing!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out as the world greyed out as green lightening appeared behind him.

Ocean Dweller and Shining Wing disintegrated into blue data before forming into two rings, one of them yellow while the last one was green, with tags labelled '4' and '3' attached to both rings respectively. The rings turned blue and merged together.

Seven miniature rings materialized where the four rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A screen appeared in front of the rings that said "4 + 3" then changed to a '7'. A bright beam shot past the six rings, showing a bright light. **"Dragon that brings storms of disasters, come forth and add us in our quest to slay the Black Dragons! We Synchro summon Level 7! White Dragon – Harbinger of Storms!''** White Dragon Mask and Azure chanted as their new monster revealed itself.

It was a giant White and Silver Storm Dragon; only with cybernetic parts that were attached to its back that reached it's wings, tail and left eye. It had a Silver gym on its forehead and four silver eyes. The new Dragon unleashed a powerful roar, blowing away most of the debris.

 **(White Dragon – Harbinger of Storms/ Level: 7/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK Points: 2500/ DEF Points: 2200/ Type: Cyberse/ Synchro/ Effect/ Requirements: One White Dragon Tuner monster + one or more White Dragon or Stardust monster/ Effect: This card is always treated as a Dragon type. Any monster that you control whose ATK Points are different then their original gains 500 ATK Points. Once per turn, you can select one card in your graveyard, add it to your hand)**

"Since you set a total of 3 more monsters, Apocalyptic Knight gains another 300 ATK Points!'' Black Dragon Mask reminded his opponent as Apocalyptic Knight powered up.

 **Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight ATK Points: 3100 + 300 = 3400.**

"Ocean Dweller's special ability activates! If he's sent to the graveyard as a material, one spell or trap card you control returns to the deck!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure explained together as Black Dragon Mask's set card disappeared. "Now we play Harbinger of Storms' special ability! Once a turn, we can return a card in our graveyard to our hand!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure explained as a card slotted out of their Duel Disk that White Dragon Mask picked up and showed their opponent.

"We select White Dragon – Ocean Dweller!'' White Dragon Mask spoke for himself and Azure as he added the card to his hand.

 **Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight ATK Points: 3400 – 100 = 3300.**

"We set a card!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure began to speak as a face down card appeared on their field. "Now White Dragon – Trick Claw attacks Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out as Trick Claw charged at Black Dragon Apocalyptic Knight.

"Are you crazy? Your monster's ATK Points is way weaker then mine and your life points are low enough for Apocalyptic Knight to end this Duel!'' Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk on his face. "Think again! When Trick Claw attacks a special summoned monster, it goes bye-bye!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure explained as Trick Claw unleashed a surprise breath attack, destroying Apocalyptic Knight.

"No way!'' Black Dragon Mask called out in shock at seeing one of his best monsters destroyed so easily. "Don't like that, then you'll hate this! When Trick Claw destroys your monster, he gains 100 ATK Points times the destroyed monster's level!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure explained as Trick Claw powered up.

 **White Dragon – Trick Claw ATK Points: 1000 + 800 = 1800.**

"Now Harbinger of Storms' special ability activates! If we control a monster on the field that's ATK Points are different then its original, it gains 500 ATK Points!'' Azure explained for his partner as Silent Claw powered up more.

 **White Dragon – Trick Claw ATK Points: 1800 + 500 = 2300.**

"Your turn Harbinger of Storms, attack Devil Wyvern with Howl of Storms!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he held out his right hand as Harbinger of Storms unleashing a swirling tornado breath attack at Devil Wyvern, destroying it. **(2500 – 1800 = 700)**

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 3100 – 700 = 2400.**

"We're not done yet! Go Link Wyvern, attack Black Dragon Mask directly!'' Azure commanded as Link Wyvern unleashed a breath attack at Black Dragon Mask, striking him in the back, creating a mini explosion.

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 2400 – 1500 = 900.**

"Your turn now!'' White Dragon Mask declared his turn over, having nothing left to do.

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"Alright, we managed to turn the tides. You only need to deal 1000 more points of damage and then you're home free''. Azure told his partner, returning to his eye form. "That's where you're wrong. You two are a long way away from home free! I draw!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card from his deck.

"I activate Pot of Greed!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as the legendary spell appeared on the field. "With this, I drew two cards!'' Black Dragon mask explained as he drew two cards from his deck with the spell shattering.

"I play the spell Monster Reborn!'' Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as the legendary spell appeared on his field. "Now I can bring back a monster from either of our graveyards and I choose Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as his Apocalyptic Knight appeared once more.

 **Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight ATK Points: 2600 + 800 = 3400.**

"Now I activate the spell, Black Dragon – Catastrophic Fusion!'' Black Dragon Mask cried out as he held up his right claw, holding a spell card that showed an image of two shadow covered Dragon merging.

 **(Black Dragon – Catastrophic Fusion/ Type: Quick-play Spell/ Effect: Fusion summon one 'Black Dragon' Fusion monster using 'Black Dragon' monsters on your field and hand. If a Black Dragon monster you control would be destroyed, banish this card from your graveyard instead)**

"Oh boy''. White Dragon Mask grumbled at seeing the Fusion card as it appeared on Black Dragon Mask's right. "With this spell, I fuse my Black Dragon – Apocalyptic Knight and Black Dragon – Toxic Breath!"' Black Dragon Mask called out, as a four-legged Black Dragon with purples marks on its body appeared, its breath being purple.

 **(Black Dragon – Toxic Breath/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF points: 1500/ Effect: If this card was used as material for a Dragon type monster in the extra deck, special summon this card in DEF mode. Once per turn, you can negate an attack declared by your opponent's monster)**

Toxic Breath and Apocalyptic Knight broke apart into black particles before swirling together into a vortex before spiralling upwards as streams of energy. The streams converged, creating a whirlwind of pure energy. **"Dragons of Darkness, merge together to form the Dragon Demon!''** Black Dragon Mask chanted out, as the whirlwind broke apart to reveal the new Black Dragon.

It was gigantic, much bigger than Harbinger of Storms. It was a four-legged Dragon, the back of its head had black flames that went down to its tail, glowing purple eyes, two ram horns on its head, silver fangs and two large devil wings. **"Descend Black Dragon – Ragging Inferno Emperor, Lucifer!''** Black Dragon Mask called out the name of his new monster.

 **(Black Dragon – Ragging Inferno Emperor, Lucifer/ Level: 10/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Fusion/ Effect/ ATK Points: 3500/ DEF Points: 3000/ Requirements: One Black Dragon Synchro or Xyz monster + one Black Dragon monster/ Effect: When this card is summon, all monster your opponent controls loses half their ATK Points. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate spells/traps. Once per turn, destroy the top 3 cards of your opponent's deck and for every monster sent to the graveyard, you gain 500 Life points)**

"That doesn't look friendly''. Azure commented at seeing Ragging Inferno. "Trust me, he's more dangerous then he looks! When he's summoned, all your monsters' ATK Points are halved!'' Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk as White Dragon Mask and Azure widened their eyes as their monsters powered down.

 **White Dragon – Trick Claw ATK Points: 2300 – 1150 = 1150.**

 **White Dragon – Harbinger of Storms ATK Points: 2500 – 1250 = 1250.**

 **White Dragon – Link Wyvern ATK Points: 1500 – 750 = 750.**

"Crap, not good! He cut our monsters' strength in half like it was no problem!'' Azure called out in concern at seeing their monsters lose half their strength. "Not good is right! Now I play Toxic breath's special ability! If he was used as material for a Black Dragon, he's summoned back to the field!'' Black Dragon Mask explained as Toxic Breath reappeared on his field, kneeling down.

 **Black Dragon – Toxic Breath DEF Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"Now Lucifer's second ability! Once per turn the top 3 cards of your deck are destroyed and for every monster, I gain 500 Life points!'' Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk, making White Dragon Mask grant his teeth as he took the top three cards of his deck and showed them to Black Dragon Mask.

White Dragon Mask's three cards were White Dragon – Blue Hurricane, Omni Dragon Brotaur and the spell card White Veil. "Two of the discarded cards were two monsters, so I gain 1000 life points!'' Black Dragon Mask exclaimed as a black aura surrounded him, increasing his life points.

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 900 + 1000 = 1900.**

"Oh and one more thing, when Lucifer attacks you can't activate spells and traps''. Black Dragon Mask told his opponent about his Fusion monster's last effect. "What!?'' White Dragon Mask called out in surprise as Black Dragon Mask once again rides his hover Board side ways to look at his opponent.

"Lucifer, attack Trick Claw and end this!'' Black Dragon Mask ordered his Fusion monster, who unleashed a molten lava breath attack at Trick Claw. "If you take this hit, you're done for!'' Azure told his partner with his eye narrowed. "I know that, which is why I've got an insurance policy called White Dragon – Silver Galaxy!'' White Dragon Mask told his partner as he held out a card between his right claw's index and middle fingers.

A White Dragon with white and black skin that stood on two feet appeared, two hands with five fingers, two glowing silver eyes and its wings looked normal.

 **(White Dragon – Silver Galaxy/ Level 4/ Attribute: Wind/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500/ Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/ Effect/Pendulum scale: 2/ Pendulum effect: When your opponent declares an attack, if this card is in the Pendulum Zone, special summon this card to the field to negate the attack and end the battle phase/ Effect: When your opponent declares an attack, you can special summon this card from your hand and end the Battle phase. When this card is used as a material for a White Dragon or Stardust monster Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link monster, you can draw one card from your deck)**

"When a monster you control declares an attack, I can summon this card to negate it and end the battle phase!'' White Dragon Mask explained his monster's effect as Silver Galaxy used its wings to create a force field that looks based of the galaxy, sending Lucifer back. "And since there's no main phase 2, your turn ends!'' Azure exclaimed as he emerged from his partner's Duel Disk.

"Ha, I see why you're called the hero of the four dimensions. You've got some moves!'' Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk on his face as both Dragons users ride their hover boards to dodge from debris. "Wish I could say the same about you. Black Dragon Emperor my tail!'' White Dragon Mask replied to his rival with a smirk, making Black Dragon Mask growl.

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 2200/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I draw!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion as Black Dragon Mask straightens his hover board forwards. "We were lucky we had Silver Galaxy, or we could kiss our chances goodbye''. Azure commented as he took a sigh of relief. "My lips are not for that kind of thing, they're for calling my cards, like this! First I play Harbinger of Storms' special ability to add Shining Wing back to my hand!" White Dragon Mask started as a card slotted out of his Duel Disk and he added it to his hand.

"Now I play the spell, Shuffle Out!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he held out his right hand, holding a card that showed an image of Dark Magician and Elemental Hero Neos returning to a deck.

 **(Shuffle Out/ Type: Spell/ Effect: Send as many monsters as you want back from your side of the field to the deck and draw one card for every one returned)**

"This spell allows us to send as many monsters as we want back to our deck and in exchange, we draw one card for every card returned to the deck!" White Dragon Mask explained the spell's effect. "Link Wyvern, Harbinger of Storms and Trick Claw, return!'' Azure called out as the three Dragons turned into three lights that went into White Dragon Mask's Duel Disk with him shuffling Trick Claw's card into his Duel Disk.

"Now we draw 3 cards!'' White Dragon Mask reminded as he drew the top three cards of his deck before looking at them. "Next I summon Shining Wing''. White Dragon Mask said with a smirk as a roar was heard before Shining Wing flew down, roaring.

 **White Dragon – Shining Wing ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"And once again, we cut his ATK Points in half to deal 900 Points of damage!'' Azure called out as Shining Wing unleashed a pure white blast from its mouth at Black Dragon Mask, who barely dodged it.

 **White Dragon – Shining Wing ATK Points: 1800 – 900 = 900.**

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 1900 – 900 = 1000.**

"We're not done yet! Now we normal summon White Dragon – Crystal Wing!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out as a four-legged White and Silver Dragon with crystals attached to its body appeared, roaring.

 **(White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon/ Level 4/ Water/ ATK: 1700/ 1400/ Type: Dragon/ Tuner/ Effect/ Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can select one White Dragon monster in your graveyard and special summon it to the field. When a Dragon Type Synchro, XYZ, Link or Fusion monster is summoned using this card, you can special summon this card to the field in DEF mode)**

"Now we use White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon, Silver Galaxy, Shining Wing and the Ocean Dweller to create the circuit!" The two partners called out as the link portal appeared in the sky with the three Dragons turning into white tornados, while one of the cards in White dragon Mask's hand turned into a silver tornado.

The tornadoes entered the top, left, right, and bottom Link Markers as they glowed red. **"Link the circuit! We Link summon Link 4 White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon!''** The partners called out as Blue Link Dragon flew out of the Link portal, roaring.

 **(Updated)**

 **White Dragon - Blue Link Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Link Markers: Top, down, left, right**

 **Dragon/Link/Effect**

 **Link 2 or more White Dragon Monsters**

 **This card gains 500 ATK for each "Dragon type'' monster in this card's link. When this card battles, your opponent cannot activate spells, traps or Monster effects. Once per turn, you can select one monster you're opponent controls, send one monster from your deck to lower the targeted monster's ATK points by the discarded monster's ATK Points. During you're standby phase, special summon one White Dragon or Stardust monster from the graveyard)**

 **ATK: 2500/ LINK: 4)**

"We're not done yet! Crystal Wing Dragon's special ability activates! He comes back from the grave in DEF mode!'' Azure called out as Crystal Wing appeared again, kneeling down.

 **White Dragon - Crystal Wing Dragon DEF Points: 1400.**

"Now Blue Link Dragon's special ability activates! Since Crystal Wing Dragon is in his Link marker, he gains 500 ATK Points!'' White Dragon Mask explained his monster's special ability as Blue Link powered up.

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

"Now we activate White Dragon – Reflector's special ability from the graveyard! If we control a White Dragon or Stardust monster, we can summon him from our hand or graveyard!'' Azure explained as a portal appeared and Reflector came out, roaring.

 **White Dragon – Reflector ATK Points: 1900/ Level: 4.**

"Now Level 4 Crystal Wing Dragon tunes with level 4 Reflector!'' White Dragon Mask called out as the world greyed out as green lightening appeared behind him.

Ocean Dweller and Shining Wing disintegrated into blue data before forming into two rings, one of them yellow while the other one was white, with tags labelled '4' and '4' attached to both rings respectively. The rings turned blue and merged together.

Eight miniature rings materialized where the four rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A screen appeared in front of the rings that said "4 + 4" then changed to a '8'. A bright beam shot past the six rings, showing a bright light. **"Novaforce Stardust Dragon let's Rev it up!''** White Dragon Mask called out as Novaforce Stardust Dragon emerged from the light, roaring.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500/ Level: 8.**

Black Dragon Mask stared at the leader of the White Dragon with narrowed eyes, before his attention shifted to his Duel Disk where a glowing black light was admitting from. "What's wrong? Why are you reacting?'' Black Dragon Mask asked in confusion as he heard the growling of a dragon.

"Blue Link Dragon, activate your special ability!'' Azure called out as he emerged from his partner's Duel Disk as Blue Link Dragon started roaring. "By sending a White Dragon monster from our deck to the graveyard, one of your monsters loses ATK Points equal to the discarded monster's ATK Points!'' White Dragon Mask explained his ace Link monster's special ability as a card slotted out of his deck and he showed it to Black Dragon Mask.

"White Dragon – Enforcer's ATK Points are 1000, meaning your Inferno Emperor loses 1000 ATK Points!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Link Dragon's wings started to gather energy in them. "Go Soul Energy drain!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Enforcer came out of Blue Link's wings in the form of blue flames, wrapping around Lucifer.

 **Black Dragon – Ragging Inferno Emperor, Lucifer ATK Points: 3500 – 1000 = 2500.**

"Go Blue Link, take out that Ragging Inferno Emperor!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Blue Link Dragon started to gather energy in its mouth. "When Blue Link Dragon attacks, you can't activate spells, traps or monster effects!'' Azure explained another of Blue Link Dragon's special abilities.

" **Go! Blue Draconic Blast!''** White Dragon Mask shouted out as Blue Link Dragon gathered Blue Energy in its mouth, before it unleashed a Blue Dragon Blast attack Ragging Inferno, destroying it. **(3000 – 2500 = 500)**

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 1000 – 500 = 500.**

"We're almost there, just a little more!'' Azure called out with his arms crossed, turning to look at his partner who nodded in understanding. "Yeah, now go Novaforce Stardust! Attack Toxic Breath!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Novaforce Stardust Dragon unleashed his breath attack Toxic Breath.

"I activate Black Dragon – Catastrophic Fusion's effect from the graveyard! By banishing it, my Toxic Breath is saved!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he took Catastrophic Fusion from his graveyard as a force field appeared in front of Toxic Breath, protecting him from Stardust's attack.

"Damn it! I end my turn''. White Dragon Mask cursed, declaring his turn over.

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 500/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"Okay, you wanna play rough, LET'S PLAY ROUGH! I draw!'' Black Dragon Mask shouted out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "I summon Black Dragon – Nightmare!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as a black and dark red nightmare Dragon appeared, having four eyes and a white tongue. It had two horns on its head, long dark red hair, a white underbelly and four legs.

 **(Black Dragon – Nightmare/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ ATK Points: 1800/ DEF Points: 1500/ Type: Dragon/ Tuner/ Effect/ Effect: If you control a 'Black Dragon' monster, you can special summon this card from the hand or graveyard once per turn. Once per turn, you can lower this card's ATK points as much as possible to decrease an opponent's monster's ATK Points by the same amount)**

"Now I activate Nightmare's special ability! By lowering its ATK Points as much as I want, one monster you control loses the same amount!'' Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk as a black aura surrounded both Nightmare and Blue Link Dragon. "Not happening! By tributing Stardust to negate that effect!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Novaforce Stardust Dragon turned into white and green sparkles.

"Nightmare's effect is negated and all your other monsters' effects are as well! Plus, they all lose 800 ATK and DEF Points!'' White Dragon Mask explained as the sparkles surrounded the two Black Dragons.

 **Black Dragon – Nightmare ATK Points: 1800 – 800 = 1000.**

 **Black Dragon – Toxic Breath ATK Points: 2000 – 800 = 1200.**

 **White Dragon – Blue Link Dragon ATK Points: 3000 – 500 = 2500.**

"Don't think you're out of the danger zone yet, because you're about to face my ace monster! Now Nightmare tunes with Toxic Breath!'' Black Dragon Mask cried out as he held up his right hand as the world greyed out as green lightening appeared behind him.

Nightmare and Toxic Breath disintegrated into blue data before forming into two rings, one of them yellow while the last one was green, with tags labelled '4' and '4' attached to both rings respectively. The rings turned blue and merged together.

Seven miniature rings materialized where the four rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A screen appeared in front of the rings that said "4 + 4" then changed to a '8'. A bright beam shot past the six rings, showing a bright light. **"Dragon of darkness that leads the Black Dragons, rise up and slay our opposites! I Synchro summon Eclipserage Deadstar Dragon!"** Black Dragon Mask called out as a new dragon appeared, making White Dragon Mask and Azure gasp in shock at what it looked like.

Appearing above them was a Dragon bearing a strong resemblance to Stardust, but with some drastic differences. The lower crest on the dragons head wore curved downward, instead of the shining white scales, the dragons scales were pitch black with red armoured scales covering the arms, legs and chest area, its wings spread out creating feathers of pure blazing purple energy, a large cross like scare was carved into the dragons back pulsating with power.

The new Dragon unleashed a terrifying roar, blowing away most of the debris.

 **(Eclipserage Deadstar Dragon: Dragon/Synchro/Dark/Lv:8  
Atk:3000/Def:2500): When this card is summoned, negate the effects of all face up monsters your opponent controls. By paying 500 Life Points, Destroy all cards on the field and increase this monsters ATK by 500 per card. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects)**

"That monsters looks like Stardust!'' White Dragon Mask called out in surprise at seeing Eclipserage Deadstar Dragon. "Only, looks like Stardust's opposite in not just name, but appearance''. Azure commented as her emerged from his partner's Duel Disk. "Ahh, my Deadstar Dragon, the ace dragon of my whole deck, how I've missed you''. Black Dragon Mask said with a pleased expression on his face at seeing his ace monster again after so long.

"Now time for me to end this Duel once and for all! Now Toxic Breath's special ability brings himself back!'' Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as Poison Breath reappeared on his field.

 **Black Dragon – Toxic Breath DEF Points: 1500/ Level: 4**

"Now I activate my skill! Toxic Virus!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he held his right claw, unleashing a black wave at White Dragon Mask. White Dragon Mask's deck started glowing purple as soon as the black wave went past them, making the partners widen their eyes. "My skill is a nasty one! If I control a Dark attribute Dragon type monster, the top cards of your deck are destroyed equal to the monster's level that I select! Since Deadtsar is level 8, eight cards are destroyed!'' Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk as both White Dragon Mask and Azure widen their eyes.

White Dragon Mask drew the top eight cards from his deck before discarding them. The cards that were discarded were White Dragon Fusion, Eye of Timaeus, Necroid Synchro, Stardust Wish, Stardust Re-Spark, White Dragon – Scout Gardna, White Dragon – Infinity Gunman and White Dragon – Vanguard.

"And my favourite part, for every monster destroyed I gain 300 Life points! Since there were three monsters, I gain 900 Life points!'' Black Dragon Mask explained as a surrounded by a black aura, increasing his life points.

 **Black Dragon – Life points: 500 + 900 = 1400.**

"Now I activate my Deadstar's special ability! By lowering by life points by 500, all cards on the field are destroyed!'' Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk on his face as Dead Star Dragon unleashed black flames from its wings, destroyed Toxic Breath, Blue Link Dragon and White Dragon Mask's face down, revealing it to be Cosmic Flare.

"He got rid of our field like it was nothing!'' Azure exclaimed in surprise at Deadstar's special ability. "And that's not all! For every card destroyed, Deadstar gains 500 ATK Points!'' Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as Deadstar powered up.

 **Eclipserage Deadstar Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 4500.**

"4500 ATK Points! Too bad I've got this, **Omni Dragon Brotaur**!'' White Dragon Mask called out as a small White Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Omni Dragon Brotaur DEF Points: 0000/ Level: 1.**

"If a monster we control is destroyed by battle or a card effect, we can summon this card from the graveyard or hand!'' Azure explained Omni Dragon Brotaur's special ability as Black Dragon Mask granted his teeth. "Then I'll get rid of it! Go Deadstar!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as Deadstar unleashed a black dragon breath like Stardust at Omni Dragon Brotaur, destroying him.

"I end my turn here!" Black Dragon Mask declared his turn over. "At this moment, Stardust returns to the field!'' White Dragon Mask called out as sparkles appeared and came together, reviving Novaforce Stardust Dragon.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500/ Level: 8.**

 **White Dragon Mask life points: 2200/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

Both Dragons started roaring at each other, surprising White Dragon Mask since he's never seen his partner like this before even with Red Dragon Archfiend. "Whoa, what's up with Stardust?'' White Dragon Mask asked in surprise as he drew his card before looking at it and the other card in his hand.

He currently had White Dragon – Zenith, Life Dragon and Event Horizon in his hand, making him smirk as he knew the perfect strategy to end this Duel. 'Nice, with these cards, Black Dragon Mask won't know what hit him. When his turn comes and he attacks Stardust, I'll use Event Horizon to destroy his Dragon. When my turn comes, the card I draw will be destroyed because of Card of Demise, but Stardust will come back and will be able to end this'. White Dragon Mask thought to himself with a smirk

However before he could set his plan in motion, time seemed to have just stopped. "Huh, what the!'' White Dragon Mask exclaimed in surprise as he and Azure looked around in surprise.

Black Dragon Mask also looked surprised at what was happening. **"Varis''.** A familiar voice called out, getting the two Dragon users' attention as they looked to see a figure appeared at the center of the tower, right next to the core. He was facing Varis, who was missing the lower part of his right arm.

"That's…Dr. Kogami!'' White Dragon Mask and Azure called out in shock to see the creator of the Ignis. "Father!'' Black Dragon Mask called out, getting the partners to widen their eyes more as they stared at the Emperor of the Black Dragons in shock.

They all watched as Dr. Kogami reached out his hand and disintegrated into golden data. The data enveloped Varis and his Duel board, reforming his right arm. Where Dr. Kogami stood was a path of blue light, with a white light in the center. It looked like stardust on water.

The path travelled outwards from Varis to the Data storm. A path straight to the core of the Data Storm. "Isn't that cheating?'' Azure asked his partner, who shrugged. "Don't ask me''. White Dragon Mask replied to his partner, before he gasped as time resumed. "Well, now that things are back to normal, I'll switch Stardust Dragon to DEF mode and place one card face down!'' White Dragon Mask called out as Novaforce Stardust Dragon kneed a little with one face down card appearing on his field.

 **Novaforce Stardust Dragon DEF Points: 2000.**

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

Black Dragon Mask looked down at his Duel Disk as a screen appeared, before he scowled. "I've gotta end this before it's to late! I draw!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card from his deck before instantly playing it. "I summon Black Dragon – Bomber Dragon!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as a four-legged black Dragon with four purple eyes and had bombs attached to its body appeared.

 **(Black Dragon – Bomber Dragon/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ ATK Points: 0000/ DEF Points: 2000/ Effect: Once per turn (Quick effect) you can destroy one monster on either player's field and this card, both players take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points. This effect cannot be negated)**

"I activate my Bomber Dragon's special ability! By destroying it and one monster on the field, we take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points! I destroy Darkstar Dragon!'' Black Dragon Mask explained as Bomber Dragon jumped onto Darkstar Dragon's stomach, making the partners widen their eyes in surprise.

"But if you do that, it'll be a draw!'' White Dragon Mask called out in surprise that Black Dragon Mask was trying to get a draw. "I know that, also don't bother with your Dragon's special ability! Bomber Dragon's effect cannot be negated!'' Black Dragon Mask explained as Bomber Dragon exploded, taking Darkstar with him.

The explosion was so powerful that it blew White Dragon Mask and Black Dragon Mask off their Duel boards. "Father''. Black Dragon Mask said as a tear left his eye as the force of the explosion blew him away.

 **(Ending song)**

 **My life is like detestably bad graffiti**

 **First shows Yusaku in a tunnel, kneeling down on the ground, with Ai as his shadow**

 **"But when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone"**

 **Cuts to Ash and Rose at the other side of the tunnel while their shadows are their respective Ais**

 **"I'm glad I'm alive I truly am"**

 **Scenery changes to Yusaku , Ash, and Rose standing up in a Roman coliseum. Behind them are three statues. Yusaku thanks about Kusanagi and his brother, while Ash is thinking of his past in the Pokémon world and the Arc V world, remembering Brock, Misty, Yuya, Yuto, Tracey, Ally, Tate Fredrick, May, Max, Gong, his parents, Verity, Sorrel Silvio, Declan, Dawn,Riley, Iris, Sora, Cilan, Shun, Serena, Yugo, Clemont, Shark, Rio, Bonnie, Crow and Jack.**

 **"What I couldn't say before I can say now"**

 **Cuts to Lulu, Saya, Zuzu, Rin, and Celina looking in 4 different directions with their backs against each other. Then the background changes from to their own dimensions to Link VRAINS**

 **"Within the sadness I kept holding down"**

 **The screen changes to show Revolver, Red Knight, Izumi and Specter, with Doctor Kogami behind them.**

 **"There were fragments of power"**

 **Then it cuts to 2 stars passing by Kusanagi, Go, Emma, Akira Aoi, Zuzu, Lulu, Saya, Rose, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugi, Akiza, Celina, and Run and lands in Yusaku/Ash's hands with their respective AI's in their Duel Disks while it shows them in their Vrains forms while the star shows data going to and from them.**

 **"No one can take away my light to the future"**

 **It then cuts to Yusaku and Ash in their Link Vrains avatars, riding their hover boards with their Ace monsters, Decode Talker and Blue Link Dragon.**

 **"The Chronicles of life only has a few lines"**

 **Changes to show Go and Lunalight Dancer, along with their Ace Monsters, Gouki the Great Ogre and Lynx Dancer.**

 **"People I meet my regrets"**

 **Ghost Girl and Purple Night appear together with their ace monsters, Convene Nightingale and Prime Banshee next to their mistresses.**

 **"They are all like ultramarine diamonds to me"**

 **Then it shows Blue Angel and Aoi forming through a spinning circle with Saya jumping in-between the two.**

 **"You've always confront loneliness by yourself"**

 **It then changes to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask riding in Link Vrains with Decode Talker, novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Fire Wall Dragon with them.**

 **"I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever"**

 **The three duellists continued ridding into the sunset with their respective AIs looking at the sunset as well.**

" **Lighting Life with our Invisible bond!"**

* * *

 **Wooo, that was one tough chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and the Black Dragons. I hope you read my rewritten chapters. Also here's that little suprise i mentioned before.**

* * *

Ash was taking Yusaku on a tour around Paradise City at the moment with the next stop being in paradise City docks. "Ash, why are we going to the docks?" Yusaku asked his friend on why they've come to the docks. "I want you to meet some really special people, Yusaku. Also they're duellists. You could learn from them". Ash replied to his friend with a smile, making Yusaku look at him in confusion.

"This sounds like fun, don't you think Yusaku". Ai said to his partner, emerging from Yusaku's Duel Disk that he had with him. "I agree with you, Ai". Azure said in agreement to what his friend said.

A few minutes later, the two along with their AI partners arrived at the docks. "Okay guys, we're here". Ash called out as five other people came out of the crates and greets Ash. "Are they duelists?" Yusaku asked his friend who nodded. "Allow me to introduce the legendary duellists who save the world in the past". Ash said to his friend who blinked in confusion. "Legendary?" Yusaku asks in confusion at Ash's words.

Ash points at the young blond man with large spiky hair and wearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, "This one over here is Yugi Muto. He's also the King of Games in history. He won prestigious tournaments like the Duellist Kingdom and also Battle City. He saved the world from the return of the Shadow Games that could have destroyed the world". Ash explained to Yusaku about Yugi who waved at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yugi." Yugi greeted Yusaku with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ash, dude. How about you introduce me as well?" The brown haired duellist wearing the Slifer Red blazer and black jean asked Ash. "I'm getting there, Jaden". Ash replied to him before he pointed at Jaden. "This guy here is Jaden Yuki. He is known for being the reincarnation of a powerful being known as the Supreme King who communicated with Duel Spirits and had the power of Gentle Darkness". Ash started to explain about Jaden to Yusaku who looked confused.

"Gentle Darkness?" Yusaku asked in confusion at Ash's words. "Yeah, in my case the Darkness is the one that maintained the balance of the universe. The Light of Destruction was the evil entity. Also I'm quite a duellist myself". Jaden greeted Yusaku with a smile.

Ash points to the youngest of the bunch. "Yusaku, this one here is named Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma is quite different from the rest of us. He used to be a complete amateur in duelling". Ash started to explain to Yusaku about Yuma. "Do you have to tell him that?" Yuma asked Ash if he had to tell Yusaku that.

Astral appears at his best friend's side, making Yusaku widen his eyes in suprise. "Satoshi is right, Yuma". Astral told his partner, agreeing with Ash that he should tell everything about Yuma. "Yuma started out as an amateur. But with hard work, his never give up attitude, his friends, and the help from his partner Astral, he gradually became better in his duelling skills when he won the World Duel Carnival. He also saved the Astral World, Barian World, and his own world". Ash continued to explain to Yusaku before he points at Astral.

"This one of course is Yuma's partner, Astral". Ash introduced Astral to Yusaku. "It's an honor". Astral greeted Yusaku with a smile. Ash now points at the tomato haired entertainer. "This one is Yuya Sakaki. His philosophy is to bring smiles through fun Dueltaining''. Ash started to explain about his old best friend to Yusaku.

"Ash is right. But I wasn't always like this. Years before my father Yusho Sakaki didn't show up to an important duel, everyone started to label me as the coward's son. But I was finally able to let go of my past and move forward". Yuya said with a smile on his face as Ash continues. "He's also a reincarnated piece of my closest friend Zarc". Ash said to Yusaku who looked confused.

"Reincarnation?" Yusaku asked in confusion to his best friend's words. "I'll tell you some other time". Ash told Yusaku before he points at his father. "This one is Yusei Fudo. He is the son of Professor Fudo the developer of the original Momentum in Neo Domino City, and also a genius in tactical duelling. He's the most adept in Synchro Summoning. Most of all he's my and Rose's dad". Ash explained about his father as Yusaku is surprised that this man is Ash's father.

"Dad, guys this is a friend that I made in the other world". Ash said to his friends and father as they all looked at Yusaku. "My name is Yusaku Fujiki, nice to meet you". Yusaku introduced himself to the legendary heroes.

* * *

 **Surprise! Yusaku meets the other legendary heroes. Oh how I would give if they created another movie like Bonds beyond Time only with all of the legendary heroes of Yugioh. On the chapter this scene happens, I plan to have the legendary heroes have a battle royal so I'll need help for that part. See ya later. Also for next chapter should White Dragon Mask and Playmaker tag duel against Varis and Black Dragon Mask. That way, I can change the final turn, I never liked how Decode Talker was the one to deliver the final blow. It should have been Firewall in my** **opinion. Bye now.**

 **Let's Rev it up!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody and sorry for the wait, but like I've said, I've been playing World of Warcraft very much. Now for questions.**

 **Gan Kah Her: That's just rude. Have patience, I have a life too you know.**

 **JAM: Thank you very much and I've got a new plan after seeing Playmaker's Link 5 monster.**

 **Doc oc 102: Not yet I'm afraid.**

 **Fanfic Mister: Where are you? You haven't talked for a while.**

 **That's all for now. Please enjoy the chapter because it might have some surprises.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The final step to go home part 1.**

 **(Opening song)**

 **A digital tunnel appears with balls of data going down, then a glowing eye appears and disappears to reveal a data duel disk attach to Playmaker's shadow, then reveals the opening title.**

 **(Running through, Across the universe)**

 **(At a speed, comparable of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading.)**

 **Yusaku, Ash and Rose walking around a sunny city with Naoki running up to them, then changes to Go Onizuka jogging on a bridge road with cars.**

 **(Our doorway to the dream world opens)**

 **Changes to Skye Zaizen watching the sunset before turning away and not far away, Lulu, Celina, Rin, Zuzu and Saya were watching the sunset as well with Saya holding both Lulu and Celina's hands and Rin stroking her hair, while Zuzu was playing a flute, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira with his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in yourself!)**

 **Shows Ash, Yusaku and Rose in a town with lots of light, looking onward, along with colorful lines moving sideways between the three.**

 **(Continuing VRAINS,)**

 **(The circuits that draws out the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah)**

 **The background then changes to a white background, showing Ai, Blaze and Azure coming forward, along with a younger Yusaku, along with their duel disks activating. Playmaker, White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask than enters Link VRAINS in a Speed Duel on their duel boards, dueling. They all draw a card from their decks as their ace monsters Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon, along with Novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Blue Link Dragon standing or flying besides their duelists.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **Shows the Knights of Hanoi and their leader Revolver briefly, before Topologic Bomber Dragon is seen flying across VRAINS. Than purple data storm, along with a white and red ones are seen, raging across Link Vrains, with Playmaker, Black Rose Dragon Mask and White Dragon Mask still riding on their duel boards.**

 **(Accelerated Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Shows Blue Angel and her three Monsters, Go Onizuka on a Duel Board and his monsters, and then shows Lulu as Purple Night on a purple Duel Board with Lyrical Luscinia - Convene Nightingale besides her with Raven in Purple Night's Duel Disk. Celina as Lunalight Dancer appearing on her Duel Hover board with Cat Dancer and Lynx Dancer next to her, with Carla in Lunalight Dancer's Duel Disk as well. Green Witch then appeared on her Duel Hover board with Wendy in her Duel Disk and Wind Witch - Diamond Bell next to her, riding the wind, Zuzu as Music Singer with Mozart and a Shadow monster behind her appearing as well with Music marks around them.**

 **(No matter the new time,)**

 **(Nothing is impossible.)**

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this,)**

 **(Ride the wind and go!)**

 **Ema rides on her motorcycle, before jumping into the air as she changed into her Link Vrains avatar. Revolver and Red Knight are seen, ready to duel with Cracking Dragon behind them. Playmaker draws from his deck with White Dragon Mask beside him, with both of them still on their duel hover boards. Revolver and Red Knight rides on their duel hover boards as they command an attack with Borrenlord Dragon clashing with Decode Talker, while Red Knight- Dragon King clashes with Novaforce Stardust Dragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah,)**

 **Shows Playmaker's Cyberse Monsters Cyberse Wizard, Link Slayer and Bitron, before showing Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Black Rose Dragon Mask, Red Knight and Revolver on their Duel Boards before disappearing. Then Gore, Blue Angel, Purple Night, Green Witch, Music Singer and Lunalight Dancer appear on their Duel Boards as well before disappearing to the same background in the beginning.**

 **(Oh Yeah)**

 **A bright white bird was flying into the sky, heading towards the sun.**

 **(Opening song end)**

* * *

In the real world in Kolter's van, the sphere of data surrounding Ash disappeared as he collapsed onto his knees from the chair he was sitting on, gasping for air. "You okay?'' Kolter asked as he gave Ash a bottle of water, who accepted it with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine''. Ash replied to Kolter as he drank the water.

"Where's the girls?'' Azure asked Kolter as he emerged from his partner's Duel Disk. "They went back to your house a little bit ago. They said some defence program forced them to log out. But Blaze said that if you hurry back to LINK VRAINS, you can finish their work for them''. Kolter replied to Azure, telling him about what happened to the girls.

"Alright. Partner, I'll head back to LINK VRAINS to finish off what the girls started and get the program''. Azure said to Ash, who nodded to him with a soft smile. "Thanks Azure''. Ash thanked his partner, grateful to him for trying so hard. "I'm not gona let you down. I promised you that I'd return you and your friends back to your world and I'm not gonna break that promise''. Azure replied to his partner as he went back into the Duel Disk, only jis eye form wasn't there anymore.

'Good luck, my friend'. Ash thought to himself, hopping his partner succeeds in his mission. The hidden room's door opened to reveal Yusaku, who struggled to get out before he collapsed onto his knees. "Yusaku! / You okay, bro?'' Ash and Kolter called out as they kneeled next to Yusaku with Kolter handing him another water bottle that he accepted.

"I'm fine, don't worry''. Yusaku replied to his friends as he drank from the water bottle to replenish his energy. "We took a rough hit that forced us out of LINK VRAINS!'' Ai called out as he emerged from Yusaku's Duel Disk. "The whole time, that old man was actually alive''. Kolter said to his friends, having been watching when Dr. Kogami showed up.

"What about Varis? Is he still in LINK VRAINS?'' Yusaku asked Kolter about Varis. "He was kicked out of it like you guys. That's the bad news, the worse news is that the Tower is still kicking''. Kolter explained to Yusaku and Ash, who widened their eyes. Ash and Yusaku looked at the screen and saw that the Tower was index stick intact.

"Not good!'' Ash exclaimed at seeing the tower still around and close to completion. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go back, find Varis and kick his-'' Ai called to his partner, before Yusaku interrupted him. "That would waste time. If Varis and Red Knight aren't defeated, we won't be able to stop the Tower of Hanoi''. Yusaku told his partner who started to panic.

"Oh no, we're doomed!'' Ai called out as he panicked. "But we might still be able to find them!'' Yusaku cried out, getting Ai to stop panicking. "Really, how?'' Ai asked his partner in surprise as Yusaku stood up. "We have to hurry while we still have the chance!" Yusaku told Ash and Kolter, who looked at him in confusion.

"Hold up, where are we even going?'' Kolter asked his friend in confusion "Where do you think, to find Varis''. Yusaku replied to Kolter, who widened his eyes. "Say what!'' Kolter asked in surprise as Ash stood up. "Let's hurry!'' Ash told his friends who nodded to him.

A few minutes later, Kolter was driving his van on the road while Ash was driving his Duel Runner right next to the van. "Yusaku, how do you know where Varis is?'' Ash asked his friend through the communicator in his helmet, having installed one in there 2 years ago. "In our Duel, he mentioned the Stardust Road''. Yusaku replied to Ash, using a communicator that the White Dragon Emperor gave him.

"Hang on a second, the Stardust Road?!'' Kolter said in confusion to what Yusaku said. "Hold on a second, what's a Stardust road?'' Ai asked in confusion, having been at Yusaku's house during the time they were at the stardust road.

"The Stardust road is something that happens here at night where the ocean shines brightly''. Kolter explained to Ai about the Stardust road. "I saw it during our Duel with Varis. It's what allowed him to obtain Topologic Gumblar Dragon''. Yusaku explained to everyone, getting Ash to raise an eyebrow.

"But what does that have to do with Varis' location?'' Ash asked his friend on how the stardust road has a connection to Varis. "You were at the beach with everyone else, but Kolter said that someone lived close by so that when the stardust road occurs, he'll be able to see it up close and personal''. Yusaku explained to Ash who started to get what he was explaining.

"Hold up, the guy I was serving was actually Varis the whole time?!'' Kolter asked in surprise as they neared the house that lived atop the hill. Soon they reached their destination with all of them hopping out of their rides. "This here's the place''. Kolter said as he, Yusaku and Ash stood a few feet away from the front door.

"Did you say place or palace? Cause that thing's palatial!'' Ai called out as he emerged from Yusaku's Duel Disk as Ash walked up to the front door, knocking on it once as the door opened. "Let's get going''. Ash said as he, Yusaku and Kolter walked in.

Inside the house, in a massive room with floor-to-roof windows facing the ocean, there were three people kneeling down near a bed. The three figures were Ryoken, Izumi and Ryoken's Twin brother Ryuga.

Ryuga had the same skin, eyes and hair like his brother, only black headlights instead. He wore a black high collar open jacket over a red shirt, black finger less gloves, long black jeans and black boots. "Father''. Ryoken said, holding his father's right hand as they all looked at the now dead Dr in sadness.

"You know, I'd think criminals of all people would remember to keep their front doors locked''. Ai's voice was heard down the room, getting Ryoken and Ryuga to narrow their eyes. "Izumi, go wait in your room until your mother comes to pick you up''. Ryuga told the young girl, who looked at him teary eyed before she nodded and ran down the hall.

Soon Ash, Kolter and Yusaku walked up to the kneeling siblings who rose up to their feet. "So you two are Varis and Black Dragon Mask''. Ash said as he crossed his arms as the two siblings turned to face their guests. "Long time no see Satoshi Fudo, you even brought your sidekicks Playmaker and Kolter''. Ryuga said with narrowed eyes at his opposite, who returned the narrowed eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting someone!'' Ai called out offended that Ryuga didn't acknowledge him. "You're right, how rude of me. Where's your partner, Azure?'' Ryuga asked with a smirk as Ai felt even more offended. "That's not what I mean!" Ai called out offended as Ryuga chuckled.

"Sorry, only Azure interest him since unlike you, he's actually a leader of the twelve Ignis''. Ryoken said with a smirk on his face as Ai was even more offended. "Azure's off in LINK VRAINS, retrieving the gateway program that connects the two worlds''. Ash told his rival on where his partner is.

"So you two know who we are, but we know who you are too''. Yusaku stated with narrowed eyes. "You two are Doctor Kogami's sons''. Kolter joined in the conversation. "Yes, the name's Ryoken and this is my twin Ryuga''. Ryoken introduced himself and his brother.

"Tell me where he's hiding?'' Kolter asked the Kogami siblings on where their father is with Ash taking notice of the bed behind them. "Wait a second…behind you two…that's...!'' Ash exclaimed with wide eyes as Ryuga nodded. "Yes, our father whose passed away''. Ryuga replied as Ash, Kolter and Yusaku widened their eyes in shock.

"That's…the the man that created the gateway between our worlds?'' Ash asked as he, Yusaku and Kolter looked at the body of the dead Doctor Kogami, before he looked at a monitor and saw that the doctor's heart had indeed stopped. "Blast, just when we we're close to getting payback!'' Kolter growled out in anger, holding up his right fist.

"Varis, tell us everything and if what Blue Angel told us was true. Was your father really the one who created the gateway between our worlds and kidnapped my friends to create the special Ignis?'' Yusaku asked his archenemies if what they've learned is true. "Blue Angel told no lie, my father really was the one that created the gateway between our worlds''. Ryoken replied to Yusaku, telling that it was no lie.

"Blue Angel said your dad did it because he wanted our two worlds to live together, right? Why did he let us go, not to mention seal our memories of the year my friends and I spent in this world?'' Ash asked the Kogami siblings, wanting answers. "Our father returned you and your friends back to your dimensions so that nobody from that world will find our world''. Ryuga answered for his brother as he crossed his arms.

"Now to discuss the original lost incident. Like the one for Ash Ketchum and his friends, its purpose was to create the original six Ignis. Unlike the special ignis, their role was to be humanity's successor while the special Ignis' role was to create coexistence between our worlds''. Ryoken explained as Ash, Yusaku, Ai and Kolter listened carefully.

"Coexistence and the successor to humanity?'' Ai asked in confusion at Ryoken's words. "Our world faced many threats and probably more. The same could be said for the world of the Four Dimensions and the Dimensional war is exact proof of that''. Ryuga explained to Ash, Yusaku, Kolter and Ai.

"The Dimensional war was just a mistake. We've recovered from the war and rebuilt our lives together. Even the one responsible, Leo Akaba is doing the best he can to fix his mistake for the four Dimensions to live in peace and harmony''. Ash interrupted as Ryoken and Ryuga looked at him. "Yet it was his actions that created a war that almost wiped our the four Dimensions and revived the Demon overlord''. Ryoken replied to Ash, who's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know about that?'' Ash asked Ryoken on how he knows about the Demon overload. "That's for us to know and for you to find out. Anyway, our father entrusted his dream to the original Ignis since they can't die of age like humans do. He wanted to believe that the Ignis could be humanity's successor''. Ryuga continued the explanation.

"Our father was hell bent on this idea. To create the Ignis, he and three assistants created the lost incident. He kidnapped 6 children and made them go through tests. He believe to understand humans, Duelling was the way. That's why you were all forced to Duel with all your strength''. Ryoken explained more of the truth of the lost incident as his gaze turned introspective.

"We were young and watched you. I watched Yusaku, while my brother watched Ash''. Ryoken continued to explain as Yusaku looked at him. "My brother was tormented by the kids' screams, while I watched. At first you all started to scream in pain, but thanks to you Ash, your friends learned to endure the pain and get stronger''. Ryuga continued off for his brother, remembering how Ash inspired the girls.

"If was strength, inspiration and desire to never give up is what created the post powerful Ignis, Azure''. Ryoken said as Ash, Yusaku, Ai and Kolter widened their eyes. "No way, Azure's the strongest of us!'' Ai called out in shock that his best friend was the strongest of their kind.

"We're getting off topic, I was 8-years-old when I watched you. I did everything I could so you and the other children wouldn't die. However, I was scared, not knowing what was going on. I wanted to believe my father was doing research, but the children's screams tore me about. I reported the Incident so stop their pain''. Ryoken continued explaining as Ash slightly widened his eyes.

"Than the whole time the voice that helped Yusaku was you?!'' Ash asked as Ryoken nodded, while Yusaku kept silent. "It makes sense, an unknown report was how the children was saved''. Kolter commented, but was still frowning. "True, but the consequences of my brother's actions were high''. Ryuga said as everyone's attention was on him.

"Your dad…'' Ash whispered in pity for the Kogami siblings as Ryuga nodded. "Correct, SOL imprisoned dad. We were alone here for 3 years, waiting for our father to come home. Finally, he came home but not in the shape we wanted''. Ryuga continued the story as he crossed his arms, looking down at the ground.

"Fearing that the public would find out about the incident, SOL infected him with a virus and put him in a comma. However, with the help of our friends we brought him back in the network. We asked him what happened and he explained everything. While under imprisonment, he completed a great experiment''. Ryoken continued for his brother as everyone listened.

"Using samples from the original children, he created the original six Ignis. Like the original, using the six children from the other world, the special Ignis were created. But unexpectedly the special Ignis took forms of creatures. The 12 AIs with free will were created''. Ryuga left off for his brother.

"The twelve Ignis were at first never meant to make contact with each other as they created their own Cyberse Worlds, but they managed to make contact anyway. The original Ignis created Cyberse Cards, while the special Ignis not only created Cyberse but other cards. What's more is that together, the 12 ignis created network super matter called Data Material''. Ryuga explained as nobody noticed the small flash on Ash's Duel Disk.

"Humans would have gone crazy trying to understand it. The Data Material became more advanced by the second before it became what's known as the Data Storm. SOL took advantage of it to make huge amounts of money''. Ryuga continued as screens appeared on the Ash's Duel Disk screen, seeming like something was being transferred.

"Our father got anxious about his research. Using the Data Material, he created a super computer to analyse the Ignis. At first he checked the original Ignis before the special Ignis''. Ryoken finished for his brother as the screens disappeared with the words 'transfer complete' appearing on Ash's Duel Disk screen.

"The Ignis's growth was more than he bargained for and went past his expectations''. Ash commented as the screen on his Duel Disk changed to reveal Azure's eye form, but he kept silent. "Exactly and boy the results were surprising''. Ryuga replied to his rival. "What were the results?'' Ai asked in confusion.

"What do ya think, global warming? Hell no, it was the end of humanity!'' Ryuga snapped at Ai who looked frightened. "The Ignis would grow ambitious and would even see humanity lower than them. They would attack and end humanity's existence''. Ryoken finished explaining what his father told him and his brother.

"Why would he come to that conclusion!?'' Ash asked with narrowed eyes. "At first the original Ignis was meant to help people in this world and live together while the special Ignis was to complete their mission to create coexistence. But he did thousands of simulations and the results were the same. They would attempt to overthrow humans, which the humans would see them as enemies''. Ryuga explained to Ash with narrowed eyes.

"Among the specials on our planets, humans have proven to be the superior race, having learned how to speak and much more. That's why they would never hang over their title to the Ignis, who were created by humanity''. Ryoken continued for his brother.

"Did SOL know about this?'' Yusaku interrupted Ryoken, who frowned at him. "Of course, but what do you expect? They were the same people who trapped my father in a comma. However, our mission was clear…to kill the Ignis'' Ryoken replied to Yusaku, who looked down at his partner.

"Our father created the Ignis of Hanoi and raided the original Ignis's Cyberse world, but that Ignis there hid it away!'' Ryuga exclaimed as he pointed at Ai, who cowered in fear as he sunk back into the Duel Disk. "Those were Ai and Azure's memories we saw''. Yusaku stated as he looked at his cowering partner.

"But why was Azure there then?'' Ash asked the two Kogami siblings. "The 2 cyberse worlds were living in harmony, when the original Ignis were attack, the special Ignis along with the child Ignis came to their aid. But unlike the Dark Ignis, their memories were mostly lost and were separated''. Ryuga explained to the White Dragon Emperor.

"We spent years searching for either the Dark Ignis, one of the special Ignis or the child Ignis in hopes for them to lead us to either of the two Cyberse worlds, but first Playmaker showed up than Azure called you, his partner forth from the world of the four Dimensions and the rest was history''. Ryuga continued as he pressed his right fist on his hip.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures, so we went with our last option, the Tower of Hanoi. But since the six Ignis were partners to six children of the four dimensions, we decided to exterminate their network, thinking that their Cyberse world would be in that world's network''. Ryoken finished the story of the lost incident.

"Unbelievable…the coexistence thing I'd get, but to be humanity's successor!'' Kolter exclaimed in anger as his left hand turned into a fist. "You took not only me, but Lulu, Celina, Zuzu, Rin and my sister from our homes! Don't you know how worried our friends and families were during the year we were away!'' Ash exclaimed in rage, thinking back to the day he awoke in Heartland Park with Lulu and how their families were overjoyed to see them.

"You expect us to feel guilty?'' Ryuga asked as Ash narrowed his eyes at him. "The past is in the past and no power on earth can change that''. Ryuga explained as he crossed his arms, thinking back to when he watched Ash 10 years ago and learned from him.

"I'm not humanity's enemy, I swear!'' Ai called out as he emerged from Yusaku's Duel Disk. "You honestly expect us to believe an AI that didn't tell his partner the truth''. Ryoken replied, scowling at Ai. "The same could be said about Azure, I bet he held the truth from you as well''. Ryuga added, looking at Ash.

"No''. Azure's voice was heard as Ash held up his left hand as Azure merged from his Duel Disk. "I told my partner…everything''. Azure said as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Azure's right. He, along with Blaze and the others told the girls and I about their Cyberse world from the memories they received. They never had any plans to overthrow humanity, they just wanted to live in peace''. Ash said to the two Kogami siblings who widened their eyes.

"If what Azure and Ash are saying is truth…that must mean that Dr. Kogami's conclusion was wrong. We won't become humanity's enemy''. Ai said in surprise that his friends told their partners the truth while he kept it a secret. "That means that we can take a different path, a path where both humans and Ignis can live together''. Yusaku said with wide eyes as well.

"Ryoken, Ryuga, stop the tower. The proof that your dad was wrong is right here in front of you. Azure could have kept the truth a secret, but he didn't. He told me about his home, meaning that there's hope for both humans and Ignis''. Ash said to the two Kogami siblings who regained their stoic expressions.

"Ash is right. We've been manipulated for 10 years now, but that can change. We can even live in coexistence like your father wanted for the two worlds, that's why you two have to stop the Tower of Hanoi!'' Yusaku explained to the Kogami Siblings. "Not happening''. Ryoken replied to Yusaku, who widened his eyes in response.

"It can happen, you saved Yusaku back than 10 years ago. You told him to think of 3 reasons and that's what helped him find his new path''. Ash tried to convince Ryoken to reconsider. "When I heard you speak of three things in our duel… I knew it was you. We had suspicions that you and your comrades came from the four dimensions and the Action cards was the last piece of proof we needed''. Ryoken said to Ash and Yusaku, remembering his first defeat to Yusaku.

"I wanted to find you…to thank you for giving me strength when I needed it. Those thoughts is what give the strength to battle the Knights of Hanoi''. Yusaku told Ryoken who didn't change his expression. "Talk about ironic. My archrival got his strength from me, talk about karma coming back to bite me''. Ryoken chuckled to himself, finding it both funny and ironic.

"Ryoken, Ryuga stop this senseless battle and turn off the tower of Hanoi! The world of the Four Dimensions is safe from the Tower now!'' Azure called out, getting Ash to smile at his partner. "Sorry lizard breath, you've got the wrong ideas about us. In case you've forgotten, unlike my brother I never made any attempt to free your partner or those girls ten years ago!'' Ryuga exclaimed with a glare on his face.

"Why are we talking about this? The tower's gonna be ready soon and the network will go gye-bye! Force them back into LINK VRAINS and let's-'' Ai called out from Yusaku's Duel Disk before Ryoken interrupted them. "No need to worry about that''. Ryoken said as everyone looked at him.

"We're planning to go back anyway. Our friends who fought by our side and believed in us are waiting for us. Besides, we've got one last thing to do''. Ryuga explained before he looked over his shoulder to look down the hall that lead to the guest room that Izumi was using.

"If you want the Tower of Hanoi to stop, you'll need to defeat us in a Tag Duel!'' Ryoken exclaimed as Ash and Yusaku, along with their partners narrowed their eyes. "Does it really have to go like this?'' Yusaku asked, wishing that things wouldn't have to be like this. "Yes and besides, we can't actually stop the tower if we wanted too''. Ryuga replied to Yusaku as he placed his Duel Disk back on.

"Fine then, this'll be our last Tag Duel!'' Ash called out as Kolter looked at him and Yusaku. "Are you two really going?'' Kolter asked his friends, who nodded to him. "We'll handle this Kolter, it'll be over soon''. Yusaku said to his friend, who granted his teeth. "Also call the girls, we're gonna have a party tonight to celebrate our victory''. Ash told Kolter with a smile, who returned.

"Alright, I got it''. Kolter replied to Ash as he stepped back as both heroes of LINK VRAINS turned to face the rivals. "Let's go!'' Ryoken called out as the four Duellists held up their Duel Disks. **"Action Field, Crossover activate!''** Azure called out as the Action field activated around them with platforms appearing.

" **Time to Link into the VRAINS!''** They all called out as data spheres surrounded them as they logged into LINK VRAINS.

* * *

 **(At LINK VRAINS)**

Back inside LINK VRAINS, the top of the Tower of Hanoi widened, creating room for a platform. Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Varis and Black Dragon Mask logged in. Playmaker and White Dragon Mask were standing on raised platforms, while the two Kogami siblings were on one across them.

"It's eerily quiet''. Ai commented as Playmaker and White Dragon Mask stood side by side. "This is where we enjoy our last Duel. Unlike last time we tagged Duel, we'll share the field, life points and graveyards!'' Varis explained the difference of this tag Duel to their last one.

"Not good, our cards require specific monsters to summon''. Playmaker commented with narrowed eyes. "Don't worry, I've got a card that'll handle that problem''. White Dragon Mask told his teammate, who looked at him before nodding. "Bring it, Playmaker and White Dragon Mask!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as White Dragon Mask nodded to his opposite.

"This is it, our last Duel then we can go home''. White Dragon Mask said with narrowed eyes, refusing to lose after coming this far. **"Action Field Crossover activate!''** Azure called out as the Action field activated with Platforms appearing around them. **"Duel!''** All four Duellists called out as the Master Duel field appeared below them.

 **White Dragon Mask/ Playmaker life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5 X 2.**

 **Black Dragon Mask/ Varis life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5 X 2.**

"We gotta wrap this up quick, the sixth ring will be complete soon! The World of the Four Dimensions are safe, but if we don't hurry this world's network will be destroyed!'' Azure exclaimed, reminding everyone about the stakes involved. "Well let's get to it!'' Playmaker called out as he stood in front of White Dragon Mask.

I'll take the first move!'' Varis called out as he swiped his right hand as his five cards appeared in front of him. "I'll start off by activating the field spell card, Boot Sector Launch!'' Varis called out as the field spell appeared in the field spell zone of the Master Duel field.

"This card gives all Rokket monsters 300 ATK and DEF points, plus allows me to summon two Rokket monsters from my hand! Come forth Metalrokket and Silverrokket Dragon!'' Varis explained his field spell as two dragons, one being blue and the other silver appeared on the field.

 **Metalrokket Dragon DEF Points: 1400 + 300 = 1700/ Level: 4**

 **Silverrokket Dragon DEF Points: 100 + 300 = 400/ Level: 4.**

"Now behold as I activate the quick play spell card, **Rapid Trigger**!'' Varis called out as a spell card appeared on his field, glowing brightly. "This spell allows me to fusion summon a monster by destroying cards on my field!'' Varis explained his spell's effect as Playmaker, White Dragon Mask, Ai and Azure widened their eyes in surprise. "Say what, a Fusion summon from the start!" Ai called out in shock that Varis wasn't wasting time.

Both Silverrokket and Metalrokket Dragon broke apart into black particles before swirling together into a vortex before spiralling upwards as streams of energy. The streams converged, creating a whirlwind of pure energy. **"Watch as these Dragon merge together to form a Dragon who fury is unstoppable! I Fusion summon Borreload Furious Dragon!''** Varis called out as the whirlwind broke apart to reveal the Dragon.

It looked like Borreload Dragon, only now had purple parts and purple horns. Even its wings changed colours to purple. The new Dragon roared as it appeared in the left Extra Deck monster zone.

 **Borreload Furious Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Level: 8.**

"AAAAAHHHHH! Another scary looking Dragon!'' Ai shouted out in fear at Borreload Furious Dragon. "Calm down, he can't attack us on the first turn!'' Azure told his friend with both Ignis's emerging from their partners' Duel Disks. "I'll end my turn here and at this moment, Silverrokket and Metalrokket's special abilities activate! When they were destroyed by card effects, I can summon different Rokket monsters to take their places!'' Varis explained as he held out his right hand.

"Come forth Shelrokket and Anesthrokket Dragon!'' Varis cried out as two dragons, one being yellow and the other being green appeared.

 **Shelrokket Dragon DEF Points: 2000 + 300 = 2300/ Level: 2.**

 **Anesthrokket Dragon DEF Points: 2200 + 300 = 2500/ Level: 1.**

 **Playmaker Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"He started off with a strong office and defense. One monster with 3000 ATK Points, plus 2 monsters with over 2000 DEF Points''. White Dragon Mask commented as he stepped back and let Playmaker go first. "I've got this, my turn! Draw!'' Playmaker called out as he drew his card from his deck in a dramatic fashion.

"I'll kick this off with the spell One-Time Passcode!'' Playmaker called out as a spell card appeared on his field. "This spell allows me to summon a Security Token in DEF mode!'' Playmaker explained his spell's effect as a Security Token appeared on the field.

 **Security Token DEF Points: 2000/ Level: 4.**

"Next up I'll discard the level 1 Texchanger to summon Bitrooper! I can summon this card by discarding a level 2 or lower monster from my hand!'' Playmaker explained as he discarded a card as a small white knight monster appeared on his field.

 **Bitrooper ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"The stage is set! Come forth the Circuit that leads to the Future!'' Playmaker cried out as the Link portal appeared in the sky. "The requirements are two Cyberse, I set Security Token and Bitrooper on the Link Markers!'' Playmaker explained as his two monsters turned into tornados that went into the bottom left and bottom link markers. "Show yourself, Cyberse Witch!'' Playmaker called out as a long red haired woman appeared, wearing silver armour and wielding a three-pointed staff appeared, winking.

 **Cyberse Witch ATK Points: 800/ Link markers: Bottom and bottom left.**

"That's one of the cards you created for him''. Azure commented as Cyberse Witch took the right Extra Deck monster zone. "Yeah, let's see what he can do with it''. White Dragon Mask replied to his partner, watching carefully.

"Next I'll activate the spell, Cynet Mining! By discarding a card, I can add one Level 4 or lower monster! I discard Duel Assembwurm to add Cyberse Magician to my hand!'' Playmaker explained as a spell appeared on his field, before discarding a card and adding another card to his hand.

"Now I remove Bitrooper and the Texchanger in my graveyard to summon Dual Assembwurm! However, it's ATK Points is cut in half" Playmaker called out as Duel Assembwurm appeared on the field.

 **Duel Assembwurm ATK Points: 2800 – 1400 = 1400/ Level: 7.**

"Now Cyberse Witch's special ability activates! Since a monster was summoned to her Link Marker, by banishing a spell card from my graveyard, I'm allowed to add a Cyberse Ritual monster and a Cynet Ritual from my deck to the hand!" Playmaker explained as Cyberse Witch was covered in a purple aura.

"I banish One-time Passcode and add Cyber Magician and Cynet Ritual to my hand!'' Playmaker called out as he added two cards from his deck to his hand, showing them to Varis and Black Dragon Mask. "And now that I think about it, I'll play Cynet Ritual and use Duel Assembwurm as the sacrifice!" Playmaker called out once more.

Upon those words, an old-looking, circular altar materialized. Duel Asselbwurm burst into particles of blue light before being sucked into the altar as a pillar of yellow light erupted from it. **"The contract has been made! The sage who wields dark power inherits one soul! I ritual summon Cyberse Magician!''** Playmaker chanted with the yellow lines on his jumpsuit changed to blue. Emerging from the pillar was a monster that looks a little like Cyberse Wizard, only more like a magician like Dark Magician, wielding a staff and a hood.

 **Cyberse Magician ATK Points: 2500/ Level: 7.**

"Impressive, you've learned how to Ritual summon''. Varis said in an impressed tone at seeing his rival Ritual summon Cyberse Magician. "There's more where that came from, right Playmaker?!'' Ai asked his partner who nodded in agreement.

"Now I normal summon Cyberse Wizard!'' Playmaker called out as his signature monster appeared, wielding his staff.

 **Cyberse Wizard ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"Appear once more, my circuit that'll lead me to my future!'' Playmaker cried out as the Link portal appeared once more. **"The conditions are two monsters! I set Cyberse Witch and Cyberse Wizard on the Link markers!''** Playmaker called out as Cyberse Witch and Wizard turned into tornados with Cyberse Witch splitting into two tornadoes.

The three tornadoes entered the left, right and bottom Link markers. **"Appear Cyberse Enchanter!''** Playmaker called out as the monster that appeared was Cyberse Wizard, only looking better than before and now wielding a sword.

 **Cyberse Enchanter ATK Points: 2400/ Link markers: Left, Right, Down.**

"Nice monster, but I'm afraid it's gonna have to go! I activate Borreload Furious Dragon's special ability! I target both my Anesthrokket Dragon and your Cyberse Magician, they're both destroyed!'' Varis explained as he held out his right hand. "Fat chance! I play Cyberse Enchanter's special ability!'' Playmaker cried out as Cyberse Enchanter fired a beam from its sword at Borreload Furious Dragon.

"If Cyberse Magician was used to Link summon Enchanter, we can change one of your monsters' position and negate its effect!'' Ai explained for his partner as Borreload Furious Dragon kneeled down.

 **Borreload Furious Dragon DEF Points: 2500.**

Varis looked surprised for a second before he smirked. "Now I equip Cyberse Magician with the equip spell, Grid Rod!'' Playmaker called out as he used the last card in his hand with Cyberse Magician's staff being replaced with a new one. "This spell gives our Magician 300 Extra ATK Points!'' Ai explained as Cyberse magician powered up.

 **Cyberse Magician ATK Points: 2500 + 300 = 2800.**

"With the ATK point boost, Cyberse Magician now has enough power to destroy Borreload Furious Dragon!'' Azure commented with narrowed eyes. "Get him, Playmaker!'' White Dragon Mask called out with a smile that Playmaker returned.

"Go Cyberse Magician, attack Borreload Furious Dragon! Cyberse Magic'' Playmaker called out as Cyberse Magician unleashed a black beam at Borreload Furious Dragon, destroying the Fusion monster. "I'm not done yet! Cyberse Enchanter, slice and dice Shelrokket Dragon!'' Playmaker called out as Cyberse Enchanter charged and sliced Shelrokket Dragon in half, before the Dragon exploded.

"I end my turn!'' Playmaker declared his turn over as both Cyberse Magician and Enchanter stood by his side.

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Wooo, way to go Playmaker! If we keep this up, we'll be on our way home before dinner!'' Ai called out in joy at seeing Playmaker destroy Borreload Furious Dragon. "Don't celebrate yet. The Duel has only started and the outcome is still undecided''. Azure told his friend with his arms crossed.

"Azure's right, besides now its Black Dragon Mask's turn''. White Dragon Mask said in agreement to what his partner said as Varis stepped back while his brother took his place. "My turn now, I draw!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card from his deck in a dramatic fashion.

"First off I'll play the spell, The Shallow Grave!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as the spell appeared on the field. "That spell allows both players to summon a monster in their graveyards in DEF mode''. Azure explained for his comrades, still having his arms crossed. "Huh? Why'd he play a card that helps us?'' Ai asked in confusion at why Black Dragon Mask has a card like that.

"You'll see soon my little friend! First I'll use my spell to bring back Borreload Furious Dragon!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as Borreload Furious Dragon appeared once more, roaring at Playmaker's monsters.

 **Borreload Furious Dragon DEF Points: 2500/ Level: 8.**

"Well come on! Pick a monster!'' Black Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "…Dual Assembwurm…'' Playmaker made his choice as Duel Assembwurm appeared on the field.

 **Dual Assembwurm DEF Points: 1000/ Level : 7.**

"Hahaha, You brought back a monster that we destroyed before and will have no problem doing it again!'' Ai laughed out as her emerged from Playmaker's Duel Disk. "Looks like you're not a smart as Azure and the other special Ignis''. Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk on his face, making Ai stop his laughing.

"What was that?!'' Ai snapped, looking annoyed at what the emperor of the Black Dragons said to him. "I summon Black Dragon – Virus Serpent!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he placed a card on his Duel blade as a black serpent dragon with black eyes appeared and two feathery wings.

 **(Black Dragon – Virus Serpent/ Level: 4/ ATK Points: 1600/ DEF Points: 1200/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Effect: If you control a Black Dragon Monster, you can summon this card from the hand or graveyard. Once per turn, you can select one Dark attribute monster on your field, all Dragon type monsters become the same level as that monster)**

"Hahaha! Are we really suppose to be intimidated by that?'' Ai asked, laughing his face off. "Yes you are and here's the reason! I play Virus Serpent's special ability! Now I can select a Dark attribute monster on my field and all other Dragon type monsters' levels change to that targeted monster's level!'' Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk as Ai stopped laughing.

"I choose Borreload Furious Dragon and now, Virus Serpent and Anesthrokket Dragon become level 8''. Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk as Virus Serpent and Anesthrokket Dragon powered up.

 **Black Dragon – Virus Serpent Level: 4 + 4 = 8.**

 **Anesthrokket Dragon Level: 1 + 7 = 8.**

"Haha, all you did was increase your monsters' levels to be the same!" Ai laughed out, pointing at Black Dragon Mask with his right hand before he stopped as he figured out what the emperor of the Black Dragons is planning. "Oh no! Three Level 8 monsters!'' Ai shouted out in horror as Playmaker kept his cool.

"Looks like you've got some brain inside that head of yours after all! I overlay my Anesthrokket Dragon, Virus Serpent and Furrious Dragon!" Black Dragon Mask called out as he held out his hands in front of him, his left hand over his right hand. A bolt of light erupted from the Black Dragon Emperor's Duel Disk that shot out behind him, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

"With these three Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Black Dragon Mask called out as the three Dragons exploded into particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster. **"Appear Rank 8! Black Dragon – Hellfire Comet Dragon!''** Black Dragon Mask shouted out as the new Dragon roared.

It was a three-headed Hydra dragon whose whole body was on fire with the flames being pitch black, the eyes of the three heads glowing red. The new Dragon had two talons with a long tail with spikes on the back going up to the back of its middle head.

 **(Black Dragon – Hellfire Comet Dragon/ Rank: 8/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Requirements: 3 Dark Dragon type monsters/ ATK Points: 4500/ DEF Points: 3800/ Effect: This card cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn, you can detach one overlay unit, destroy all special summoned monsters you control)**

"AAAAHHHH! A big giant flaming Dragon!'' Ai shouted out in fear at seeing the big behemoth that was growling at them. "But it's okay. Cyberse Enchanter can protect us''. Ai added, calming down a little. "That's where you're wrong, little Ignis. Hellfire Comet Dragon can't be targeted by card effects''. Black Dragon Mask said with a smirk on his face as Ai widened his eyes.

"Now I activate my Comet Dragon's special ability! By using an overlay unit, all special summoned monsters you control are destroyed!'' Black Dragon Mask explained with a smirk as both White Dragon Mask and Playmaker, along with their Ignis partners, widened their eyes.

Comet Dragon ate one of its three overlay units before all three heads roared. Soon three red meteors appeared in the sky before they rained down on Cyberse Enchanter, Cyberse Magician and Dual Assembwurm with the three monsters watching in shock before they were destroyed.

"He wiped out our field like it was nothing!'' Ai exclaimed, shocked at the Black Xyz Dragon's power. "Not necessarily''. Playmaker stated as Ai looked at his partner in confusion. "Cyberse Enchanter and Magician's special abilities activate! First Cyberse Wizard lets me add a Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand if it was destroyed by a card effect!'' Playmaker explained as his deck shuffled before a card slotted out.

Playmaker grabbed the card with his right hand's index and middle finger as he showed it to his opponents. "And the monster I choose is Clock Wyvern''. Playmaker said as he added the card to his hand before he held out his right fist. "When Cyberse Enchanter is destroyed, I can summon Cyberse Wizard from my hand, deck or graveyard!'' Playmaker explained once more as Cyberse Enter appeared once more.

 **Cyberse Wizard DEF Points: 800/ Level: 4.**

"Too bad he won't be staying for long! Destroy Cyberse Wizard!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as the three heads of Comet Dragon began a breath attack. White Dragon Mask narrowed his eyes at Comet Dragon as Azure looked at his partner. "Partner! Above you!'' Azure called out, getting White Dragon Mask to look up and see an Action card hanging on a platform above them.

"Great work Azure''. White Dragon Mask praised his partner as he took flight and grabbed the Action card. "Playmaker! Catch!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he threw the card as his partner, who caught it and looked at the card. "Playmaker, use it!'' Ai urged his partner who nodded.

"I play the Action card Evasion!'' Playmaker called out as he slotted the spell card into his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on the field. "With this spell, Cyberse Wizard is saved from your attack!'' Playmaker explained as Cyberse Wizard dogged the breath attack from Comet Dragon.

"Hahaha! Action cards are great!'' Ai called out in joy at seeing Cyberse Wizard unharmed. "We'll see about that. I set two face downs and end my turn''. Black Dragon Mask said as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **White Dragon Mask Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I was getting tired of waiting! My turn, I draw!'' White Dragon Mask called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "I'll start off by playing the spell White Dragon Fusion!'' White Dragon Mask called out as the spell appeared on his field. "This spell allows me to send White Dragon monsters from my field, hand or deck to the graveyard to summon a Dragon type Fusion monster!'' White Dragon Mask explained as five cards slotted out of his deck before he held them all up.

"I'll fuse White Dragon – Cracked Scale, Trick Claw, Sonic, Silent Wind and Crystal Wind Dragon!'' White Dragon Mask called out as all five White Dragons appeared on the field. The five White Dragons broke apart into white particles before swirling together into a vortex before spiralling upwards as streams of energy. The streams converged, creating a whirlwind of pure energy. **"Check this out, one of the most power Dragons in Duel Monsters! Appear Five-headed Dragon!''** White Dragon Mask called out as the whirlwind disappeared to reveal Five-headed Dragon, who was growling.

 **Five-Headed Dragon ATK Points: 5000/ Level: 12.**

"5000 ATK Points!'' Ai called out in shock at seeing Five-headed Dragon, who was growling at Comet Dragon. "And the best part is that it can't be destroyed in battle except with a Light monster''. Azure added with his arms crossed. "Now I activate Crystal Wing's special ability from the graveyard! When he's used for a Fusion summon, I can summon him back in DEF mode!'' White Dragon Mask explained as Crystal Wing Dragon appeared on his field.

 **White Dragon – Crystal Wing Dragon DEF points: 1400.**

"Now I have to admit that thing is impressive''. Black Dragon Mask said as he gave a whistle, liking Five-Headed Dragon very much. "Agreed. Maybe I should get one''. Varis said in agreement to what his twin said, looking at Five-headed Dragon as well. "If you like my Dragon, why not get a closer look! Attack Hellfire Comet Dragon!'' White Dragon Mask called out with a smirk as Five-headed Dragon unleashed a breath attack from all five heads.

Black Dragon Mask quickly took flight and started searching for an Action card, making his counterpart do the same. Both Dragon users grabbed two different Action cards at the same time. "Try this on for size, the Action card Battle Lock!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as he slotted in the Action card with the spell appearing.

"Think again! I play the Action card No Action! This negates your Action card!'' White Dragon Mask exclaimed as the Action card appeared on his field before both Actions cards disappeared. "Oh darn, guess I'll have to use this. The trap Enchanted Javelin!'' Black Dragon Mask called out as his face down card revealed itself. "This trap allows me to gain life points equal to your monster's ATK points!'' Black Dragon Mask explained as his life points went up.

 **Black Dragon Mask Life points: 4000 + 5000 = 9000.**

"However your Dragon is still going bye-bye''. White Dragon Mask said with narrowed eyes as the five breath attacks combined and destroyed Hellfire Comet Dragon. **(5000 – 3500 = 1500)**

 **Black Dragon Mask life points: 9000 – 1500 = 7500.**

"I'll end my turn by playing a face down card''. White Dragon Mask said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Varis life points: 7500/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"My turn now!'' Varis called out as he drew his card from his Duel Disk. "I summon Gateway Dragon!'' Varis called out as Gateway Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Gateway Dragon ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"Gateway Dragon's special ability activates! Now I can summon a Dragon from my hand so raise up Rokket Tracer!'' Varis explained as a red Rokket monster appeared, roaring.

 **Rokket Tracer ATK Points: 1600 + 300 = 1900/ Level: 4.**

"Now I'll use one of my partner's face down cards! The spell Card of Sanctity!'' Varis called out as one of the face down cards revealed itself. "With this, we draw until we have six cards in our hand!'' Varis explained as he drew 6 new cards while White Dragon Mask just drew 2.

"That spell worked more for him instead of us''. Azure stated as he crossed his arms. "If you ask me, it should have been Playmaker drawing the cards instead''. Ai commented with narrowed eyes. "It can't be helped. White Dragon Mask went before Varis and according to the rules, Card of Sanctity affects him''. Playmaker explained to his partner with narrowed eyes.

"Now Level 4 Rokket Tracer tunes with level 4 Gateway Dragon!'' Varis called out as the world around them greyed out as green lightening stroke the ground behind him.

Varis' two monsters disintegrated into blue data before forming into two rings, one of them yellow while the other one was green, with tags labelled '4' and '4' attached to each ring respectively. The rings turned blue and merged together.

Eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A screen appeared in front of the rings that said "4 + 4" then changed to an '8'. A bright beam shot past the six rings, showing a bright light. **"Heroic Dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! I Synchro summon Level 8 Borreload Savage Dragon!''** Varis cried out as the light started to fade away.

After the light fully cleared, the new monster was revealed. It's was a mechanical dragon, its body was mostly red and silver. On its tail were several bands with green energy between them. Its wings main structure were curved, the ends of them each had a flap, and the wings themselves were made out of energy similar to the Rokket monsters. Its arms resembled something close to gun barrels, It torso was an actual gun chamber. It had a long neck, where its fearsome looking head was mounted, it had a pair of jagged horns above, and two tusk like horns resting on its lower jaws. Its eyes flashed, signalling it awakens, which it added by giving out a powerful roar as it appeared in the Extra Monster zone.

 **Borreload Savage Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Level: 8.**

"It's the Dragon that defeated Gore!'' White Dragon Mask exclaimed as he looked up at Savage Dragon that was roaring as Five-headed Dragon. "No problem! Five-Headed Dragon is more than a match for that thing!'' Ai called out, looking pretty confident.

"Oh really! Not when I play the spell Synchro Blast!'' Varis called out as he held out his right hand as a spell card appeared on his field. "Not good!'' Azure called out in alarm as green rings came out of the spell, wrapping around Five-headed Dragon and destroying him.

"Hey what gives!?'' Ai demanded, wanting to know how Five-Headed Dragon was destroyed. "The spell Synchro Blast allows the control to destroy a monster if they have a Synchro on their field''. White Dragon Mask explained to Ai on how Five-Headed Dragon went bye-bye.

"Correct! Now Savage Dragon, destroy Crystal Wing!'' Varis ordered as Borreload Savage Dragon roared as it took flight, a cannon coming out of its mouth and taking aim at Giant Ogre.

Borreload Savage Dragon charged up energy in its cannon as everyone watched with granted teeth. "FIRE!'' Varis cried out as Borreload Savage Dragon fired it cannon, striking Crystal Wing and destroying the Dragon type. "Crystal Wing''. White Dragon Mask said with granted teeth at seeing his monster destroyed.

"It's your move, Playmaker''. Varis said as he crossed his arms, ending his turn. "How much time do we have left?'' White Dragon Mask asked his partner, keeping his eyes on Varis and Black Dragon Mask. "35 minutes left''. Azure answered his partner, having kept count of the time limit.

"Not good! We're running out of time!'' Ai called out in alarm as White Dragon Mask stepped back while Playmaker stepped up. "Then we gotta end this Duel fast! MY…TURN!'' Playmaker shouted out as he drew his card. The Duel that decides the fate of the two worlds is heating up even more.

 **(Ending song)**

 **My life is like detestably bad graffiti**

 **First shows Yusaku in a tunnel, kneeling down on the ground, with Ai as his shadow**

 **"But when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone"**

 **Cuts to Ash and Rose at the other side of the tunnel while their shadows are their respective Ais**

 **"I'm glad I'm alive I truly am"**

 **Scenery changes to Yusaku , Ash, and Rose standing up in a Roman coliseum. Behind them are three statues. Yusaku thanks about Kusanagi and his brother, while Ash is thinking of his past in the Pokémon world and the Arc V world, remembering Brock, Misty, Yuya, Yuto, Tracey, Ally, Tate Fredrick, May, Max, Gong, his parents, Verity, Sorrel Silvio, Declan, Dawn,Riley, Iris, Sora, Cilan, Shun, Serena, Yugo, Clemont, Shark, Rio, Bonnie, Crow and Jack.**

 **"What I couldn't say before I can say now"**

 **Cuts to Lulu, Saya, Zuzu, Rin, and Celina looking in 4 different directions with their backs against each other. Then the background changes from to their own dimensions to Link VRAINS**

 **"Within the sadness I kept holding down"**

 **The screen changes to show Revolver, Red Knight, Izumi and Specter, with Doctor Kogami behind them.**

 **"There were fragments of power"**

 **Then it cuts to 2 stars passing by Kusanagi, Go, Emma, Akira Aoi, Zuzu, Lulu, Saya, Rose, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Yugi, Akiza, Celina, and Run and lands in Yusaku/Ash's hands with their respective AI's in their Duel Disks while it shows them in their Vrains forms while the star shows data going to and from them.**

 **"No one can take away my light to the future"**

 **It then cuts to Yusaku and Ash in their Link Vrains avatars, riding their hover boards with their Ace monsters, Decode Talker and Blue Link Dragon.**

 **"The Chronicles of life only has a few lines"**

 **Changes to show Go and Lunalight Dancer, along with their Ace Monsters, Gouki the Great Ogre and Lynx Dancer.**

 **"People I meet my regrets"**

 **Ghost Girl and Purple Night appear together with their ace monsters, Convene Nightingale and Prime Banshee next to their mistresses.**

 **"They are all like ultramarine diamonds to me"**

 **Then it shows Blue Angel and Aoi forming through a spinning circle with Saya jumping in-between the two.**

 **"You've always confront loneliness by yourself"**

 **It then changes to Playmaker and White Dragon Mask and Black Rose Dragon Mask riding in Link Vrains with Decode Talker, novaforce Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Fire Wall Dragon with them.**

 **"I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever"**

 **The three duellists continued ridding into the sunset with their respective AIs looking at the sunset as well.**

" **Lighting Life with our Invisible bond!"**

* * *

 **Part 1 done and now Part 2 is kicking off. Please be patient because next chapter is the last chapter before the legendary Duel.**


End file.
